Demashitaa¡ Dragoner
by Kuroda117
Summary: Las competencias de dragones a comenzado, el gran premio es de 1000000 de Gils, asi que para salvar su pueblo New Tokio tres chicas utilizaran los tres dragones que encontraron hace un año para participar, ¿lo lograran con estos dragones que guardan algo?
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**Nacimos en este mundo donde somos vistos como algo normal, nada por el cual sea importante, excepto para nuestras compañeras, nuestras amigas, nuestros…., en fin solamente quiero vivir a su lado para siempre aunque solo me vea como su dragón, así es….soy un dragón el cual al nacer juramos yo y mis hermanos protegerlas de todo aunque sea de nosotros mismos, jamás podremos ser mas que sus dragones….. No creo que nos acepten como otra cosa aunque lo queramos, aunque podamos ser como ellas…..humanos…..el destino es cruel para los que tenemos esta habilidad aunque no podamos mantener esa forma por mucho tiempo…por ahora nos conformaremos por ayudarlas en su tarea…conseguir el dinero para salvar de el hambre y pobreza la ciudad natal de ellas….**

**Demashitaa¡ Dragoners**

**-Bien Brick, mantén esa velocidad…..ahora has unas piruetas**, ordenaba la jinete de cabellos naranjas encima del dragón

**-¡Groaaa!**, ruge el dragón rojo al empezar a hacer piruetas en el aire, este dragón es del tipo fuego y sus escamas son rojas, tiene grandes alas los cuales le permiten combatir mas en el cielo que en tierra, su cabeza ostenta dos cuernos y tiene los ojos rojos como rubís, su tamaño es mediano ya que solo tiene un año de edad, así que solo mide unos 2 metros y medio de alto y 7 metros de largo, su relación con su dueña es mas bien de que los celos lo consumen si se le acerca algún hombre a ella

**-¡Butch, prepárate para demoler esa roca!**, ordena la jinete de cabellos oscuros parada a un lado de la roca

**-(resoplido), **es lo único que emite cuando prepara su cola en forma de porra la cual puede cambiar a voluntad para que golpee o corte las cosas, es un dragón del tipo tierra (se dice que son los mas agresivos y temerarios), sus escamas son del color verde y tiene alas promedio que solo usa para volar en ciertas ocasiones, prefiere mantenerse echado en el bosque aunque si su dueña se encuentra cerca es mejor actuar de manera responsable, posee cuernos largos al igual que el rojo y sus ojos son de color verde azabache, mide 3 metros y 8 metros de largo

**-¡Boomer!, ¿listo para saltar?**, pregunta amablemente la jinete de cabellos rubios la cual utiliza su dragón azul para saltar un peñasco

**-Grrrrrrr, **suelta un pequeño rugido Boomer ya que la velocidad es un privilegio para este dragón (no solo en tierra sino también en el aire), sus escamas son de color azul fuerte, a diferencia de los otros dragones tiene **orejas emperifolladas y un cuerno largo,** es dócil y tranquilo, además de obedecer siempre a su dueña, su relación es de amistad (aunque ella a jurado que si el fuera humano, ella quisiera que le pidiera fuera su novia), no es muy celoso aunque puede enojarse fácilmente si es amenazada, mide 2 metros de alto y 6 de largo lo cual se puede decir que es el mas pequeño de los tres

Al terminar las prácticas las jinetes comienzan a descansar en el pasto mientras los dragones duermen la siesta

**-¿Creen que lograremos ganar esta competencia?**, pregunta Miyako

**-Por supuesto, con ellos lograremos el objetivo de ganar el gran premio**, dice Kaoru con seguridad

**-Así podremos volver al pueblo y vivir tranquilas por un largo tiempo**, comenta Momoko

**-Y que consigas tener un novio ¿o me equivoco?**, pregunta Kaoru en tono burlón

**-Por supuesto, mi sueño es casarme con alguien apuesto y valiente como un caballero o un príncipe**, responde Momoko con ojos de corazón

**-Tu sueño no es nada, cuando terminemos esto entrare en las competencias de luchas de dragón para demostrarles quien es la mejor entrenadora de dragones,** dice con aires de grandeza Kaoru

**-Mi sueño es confeccionar hermosos vestidos para que las reyes, reinas, príncipes, princesas y todo el mundo las use**…dice Miyako imaginando todos los diseños que ha creado, **además de casarme con alguien como Boomer**

**-Pero si Boomer es un dragón, no te puedes casar con un dragón ya que no es natural además de raro**, comenta Kaoru

**-Lo se, pero puedo soñar no** responde Miyako con una sonrisa

Boomer se despierta escuchando eso y se levanta emocionado pisándole la cola a Butch, a lo cual se encabrona y lo agarra del cuello con la cola para estrangularlo, empujan a Brick que al despertarse y ver a esos dos se lanza encima de ellos y pelean de una manera que hace retumbar el suelo (además que parecen niños pequeños)

**-¡No otra ves!**, dice Momoko

**-¡BUTCH COMPORTATE MALCRIADO!**, ordena Kaoru la cual se dirige a separarlos

**-¡Boomer, no te vayas a lastimar!**, dice preocupada Miyako al ver a Boomer debajo de los otros dos

Después de esta pequeña pelea (y de que tengan chichones en su cabeza a lo que me pregunta ¿Cuánta fuerza tiene esa chica para hacer eso?), se acercan a la ciudad capital de Tokio, donde ven pasar a un montón de dragones de varios tipos y colores además de mas gente y comerciantes lo cual para ellas era algo nuevo

**-¡Es enorme!**, dice asombrada Momoko

**-¡Debe haber varios participantes este año!**, comenta Kaoru

**-¡Mira el vestido de esa señora, y que elegante va ese señor!**, comenta Miyako elogiando los atuendos de la gente

**-Bueno vamos a quedarnos aquí viendo o vamos a ir a inscribirnos**, dice Momoko

**-¡Vamos!** Gritan juntas Miyako y Kaoru

**-¡GROAAAAAAA!**, rugen los tres dragones que se elevan para volar hacia la ciudad de Tokio

**-¡No nos dejaremos vencer!, **dice Momoko

**-¡Groaaa!**, ruge Brick

**-¡Demostrémosles por que nos hemos preparado todo este tiempo!**, Dice Kaoru

**-(Resoplido)**, es lo único que hace Butch

**-¡Serás el dragón mas hermoso que hayan visto te lo aseguro!**, dice Miyako

**-Grrrrr**, suelta un pequeño rugido Boomer 

**-¡Y tal ves les consigamos unas lindas novias!**, dicen las tres al mismo tiempo

**-¿Eh?**, es lo único que se escucha como si ellos lo hubieran dicho y al detenerse empiezan a caer al suelo

**-¡AYYYYYYYYYY!**

**-Kaboom-**

Continuara en The Birth


	2. Chapter 2: The Birth

**Me sorpende ver tanto review solo con el prologo, (en serio no recibia muchos en las primeras que inicie aunque me alegro de ver a las primeras que me apoyaron en el inicio de mis historia) asi que tengo de brindarles una excelente historia como solo yo se contar, (¿cual fume?, ¿que lei?, ¿estare en etapa terminal?) he aprendido mucho y a liberar mi mente de las cosas tediosas (supongo que jugar vieojuego, leer y ver mangas y animes, peliculas y soñar despierto apoyaron a esto), asi que sin mas les traigo la continuación, hasta ahora solo me he decepcionado de mi mismo, pero nunca he decepcionado a otras personas**

** Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen solo los secundarios que vayan saliendo**

Capitulo 1: The Birth

**-Saben que es genial de ser dragón…bueno ser dragón supongo…..desde que recuerdo siempre e estado junto a Miyako ya que ella me cuida, me alimenta, y yo le pago con mi solemne e incuestionable lealtad…..¿será suficiente?...a veces me dice que si fuera humano ella desearía que fuera su novio…..¿que es un novio?... según Butch es sobre ser la pareja de ella…..bueno creo que debería pedirle eso…..que sea mi pareja…..pero ¿cómo se lo digo?...Brick no nos permite que tomemos formas humanas ya que seria problemático para ellas….pero yo quiero estar con ella…no solamente como su dragón sino como su pareja….pero siento que tiene razón…supongo que estar a su lado será suficiente….por ahora**

En los inicios New Tokio fue un pueblo el cual era prospero, tenia un personaje que hacia que las personas visitaran el pueblo y se quedaran e inclusive ayudaran a desenvolver la economía, el nombre de esa persona era Tokio Matsubara mejor conocido como el Dragon Wonder, el entrenador de dragones mas famoso de toda la historia, se puede decir que mantenía la ciudad aun en el mapa, ya que muchos querían aprender de él y volverse los mejores. Constantemente era retado para combates de dragones en los cuales era el mejor, pero eso fue hace mas de 7 años, ya que una enfermedad fue su fatal caída dejando a tres hijos y a su esposa en la profunda tristeza así como el pueblo entero, la gente se fue yendo poco a poco hasta ya no ser mas que un recuerdo, la gente cambio sus hábitos de comercio por actividades en el campo y por un tiempo se mantuvieron aun subsistiendo.

Hace mas de dos años el pueblo tuvo las peores sequias e inviernos mas duros, perdiendo mas de la mitad de las cosechas y también sus ingresos, el alcalde no sabia que hacer mas que dejar que las cosas siguieran como estaba, sin ayuda del rey Mojo no sobreviran otro año igual pero no recibían respuesta, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que el abandono total de la ciudad sea permanente, pero no todo es problemas y tristeza.

**-Voy a llevarles la comida a mi hermano mama**, dice una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes

**-De acuerdo hija pero no tardes mucho**, indica la madre Mitsuko Matsubara

**-Hasta luego hermana, salúdame a nuestro hermano**, dice el más pequeño de la casa llamado Shou Matsubara

**-Claro, cuenta con ello**, dice Kaoru al llevarse una canasta con comida hacia el campo

Su hermano Dai Matsubara se volvió un campesino para tratar de mantener a la familia, pero tener buenas intenciones no es suficiente, a diferencia de su hermano Kaoru sabe que si logra volverse una entrenadora de dragones podría obtener de nuevo la fama que se perdió hace 14 años y volver a la gloria que había puesto en el pueblo su padre, la incógnita es ¿Dónde conseguirá un dragón para eso?

**-Abuela, aquí esta tu te**, dice amablemente una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules

**-Gracias hija, no te hubieras molestado**, dice amablemente la señora de edad ya avanzada llamada Kiyoko Gotokuji

**-No es ninguna molestia, **contesta manteniendo una sonrisa el cual mantiene aun después de que sus padres se fueran del pueblo a buscar un mejor lugar para vivir

**-¿Vas a volver a salir hija?**, pregunta la abuela

**-Si, debo entregar esta ropa y así traer algo de comida a la casa**, contesta Miyako Gotokuji llevándose una bolsa donde llevaba ropa que ella remendaba, lavaba y planchaba

Miyako hacia esto para mantener a su abuela, aunque recibían dinero que les era mandado por sus padres, no era suficiente para poder mantenerlas a ambas así que decidió trabajar por su cuento por lo cual viven un poco mejor, su sueño es diseñar vestidos hermosos los cuales puedan usar los reyes y reinas, para que ella gane suficiente dinero y vuelvan a estar reunidos su familia como lo era antes

**-Kaoru, hola **saluda Miyako a Kaoru el cual se cruzan por el camino

**-Miyako, ¿cómo esta tu abuela?**, pregunta Kaoru

**-Bien, ¿vas a llevarle comida a tu hermano?**, pregunta Miyako

**-Si, ya debe estar hambriento así que será mejor que me apure, te veré después en nuestro sitio secreto**, dice Kaoru a lo cual continúan sus respectivos caminos

**-Vamos Kuriko, hay que terminar de limpiar la casa**, dice una chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos rosas

**-Si hermana, hay que limpiar muy bien antes de que nuestros padres regresen en la noche, **responde una pequeña niña de 8 años la cual es casi idéntica a su hermana a excepción de los ojos

**-Esta bien, ahora sacudiré los tapetes mientras tu terminas de barrer, **dice Momoko la cual saca los tapetes para desempolvarlos

**-Ok, oye hermana**, dice Kuriko

**-¿Qué pasa?**, pregunta Momoko

**-Es cierto que si no mejora la situación, ¿nos iremos de aquí?** Pregunta Kuriko algo triste

**-¿Dónde oíste eso?**, pregunta Momoko

**-Lo escuche de nuestros padres, dime la verdad**, pide Kuriko tratando de no llorar

**-No te preocupes por eso, todo va a salir bien, te prometo que no nos iremos de aquí** responde Momoko tratando de animarla, aunque ella sabia bien que no era verdad, al salir

**-Este pueblo me agrada mucho aquí nací, aquí crecí, aquí conocí a mis amigas…no deseo irme de aquí…..por favor dios, ayúdanos….** Suplicaba Momoko tratando de encontrar fuerzas para no llorar ella misma

Kaoru llega al campo donde los hombres y mujeres tratan de recuperarse de la última helada que tuvieron cosechando lo que puedan, asi que al ver a su hermano tomando un descanso se acerca para animarlo

**-Dai, ¿por qué no estas trabajando? ¿Es que acaso yo debo de hacerlo por ti?**, dice Kaoru en tono burlón tratando de animarlo

**-Kaoru, pequeña granuja no me molestes**, responde algo enojado por los comentarios de su hermana

**-Lo siento, aquí esta la comida**, dice Kaoru mostrándole la canasta que contenía pan y queso

**-Bien, ya me estaba dando hambre, ¡Vengan amigos, vamos a descansar un poco y a relajarnos!**, dice Dai invitando a sus amigos y compañeros a probar aunque sea un bocado

**-Y dime, ¿Qué tal mas estamos?**, pregunta Kaoru a su hermano

**-…no se si podremos aguantar otro invierno igual**, responde algo serio su hermano

**-¿Qué pasara entonces con el pueblo?**, pregunta de nuevo Kaoru

**-Me temo que deberemos irnos hacia otro lugar, hablare con mi madre sobre eso y en la junta de mañana con el alcalde se decidirá la situación con el cual veremos que hacer,** responde su hermano serio y algo triste en su voz

**-Si encontrara algún dragón, yo podría…** dice Kaoru a lo cual su hermano la interrumpe

**-No empieces con eso otra ves, sabes muy bien que no hay dragones en esta región, mi padre fue amigo del alcalde y decidieron formar al pueblo aquí para poder tener a los dragones lejos de territorios donde causaran problemas así como de otros dragones salvajes**, responde algo enojado Dai

**-¡Pero si hayo uno estoy segura que podre entrenarlo y así entrar en algún combate de dragones para poder ganar dinero!**, comenta con entusiasmo Kaoru

**-¡TE DIJE QUE YA NO DIGAS ESO, NO ERES NUESTRO PADRE PARA CREER ESO!**, grita con furia Dai a lo cual los de alrededor se incomodan y dejan el sitio a los dos hermanos

**-Mejor regresa a casa, te aseguro que encontraremos algún lugar donde puedas realizar ese sueño, **dice ya calmado Dai sabiendo que su hermana tenía esperanzas en un sueño solamente

Kaoru solo se va con la cabeza abajo sin decir ninguna palabra, no quería irse de este lugar que es su hogar, recuerda lo que le dijo su padre hace mucho **"Tus sueños y esperanzas es lo único que pierdes cuando te rindes, y si nunca te das por vencida veras que los podrás volver realidad"**

Miyako después de entregar la ropa decide entrar al bosque a recoger unos hongos los cuales estaban en temporada, así que salió en busca de algunos, el bosque no era muy bueno para que se talara ya que su madera estaba seca y no era muy resistente, pero daba muy buenos frutos y se podía decir que les daba a las familias algo que llevarse a la boca, Miyako se encuentra de suerte y haya algunos hongos, pero su atención voltea hacia algo que vio en una madriguera ya que brillaba con el sol que se asomaba por las copas de los arboles, trata de alcanzarlos pero no lo consigue, así que excava un poco para poder intentarlo nuevamente y lo logra, eran tres piedras los cuales la limpia y eran unas gemas (rubí, jaspe, zafiro), a lo cual se alegra ya que podría venderlas y conseguir un buen dinero, pero ella piensa en algo mejor para estas joyas y se las lleva, el sol ilumina algo mas en la madriguera, un dibujo con la forma de un dragón.

**-Espero no haberme atrasado, les dije que llegaría a tiempo** dice Momoko tratando de llegar a una cueva que se encuentra atrás de una cascada

Momoko entra atrás de la cascada donde revela una galería el cual se mantenía seca y que descubrió con Miyako y Kauro años anteriores

**-Momoko, llegas tarde** regaña Kaoru

**-Lo siento, es que estaba terminando los deberes de la casa**, se excusa Momoko

**-Siempre jugando a la casita no, pero no te preocupes, Miyako tampoco a llegado** dice Kaoru

**-¿No llega aun?, eso es raro en ella**, comenta Momoko

**-Si, pero sé que si vendrá**, asegura con confianza Kaoru

Mientras platican Miyako llega al lugar de encuentro donde se empieza a disculpar

**-Lamento el retraso, es que recogí unos hongos para preparar esta noche**, dice Miyako

**-No importa, de todas maneras hay algo que les tengo que decir,** dice en tono serio Kaoru

**-Si es sobre lo que se esta comentando sobre abandonar el pueblo, ya lo sabemos** responde Momoko

**-¡Debemos hacer algo!**, dice Kaoru,** ¡yo no quiero irme de aquí!**

**-¿Pero como?, ¿de donde conseguiremos dinero para hacer eso?** opina Momoko

**-Si tan solo…. Podríamos…..debe haber algo que no hayamos hecho** dice Kaoru muy indecisa y llena de confusión

**-Admitámoslo, nos tendremos que separar y tal ves nunca nos volvamos a ver, **dice Momoko muy triste por eso

**-Creo tener algo para que nos recordemos siempre y nunca nos sintamos separadas**, dice Miyako que se había mantenido en silencio

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**, pregunta Momoko

Miyako saca de su bolsa las tres gemas las cuales las dejan sorprendidas

**-¿Dónde hallaste eso?** preguntan ambas al quedarse con la boca abierta

**-Los encontré en el bosque, pensaba venderlas pero es mejor que cada una de nosotras la tenga, **dice Miyako dándole a cada una las gemas**, pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellas ya que se las regalo**

**-¿Crees que las vendería o algo así?, la mantendré siempre conmigo** responde Momoko

**-Nunca podría siquiera pensar en perderla ya que tu nos las diste**, dice Kaoru agarrándola con amabas manos

**-Entonces estas gemas nos mantendrán juntas por siempre**, dice Miyako sosteniendo el zafiro con su mano extendida

**-Nada de lo que pase en el futuro nos detendrá**, extiende su mano igual que Miyako esta Momoko mostrando el rubí

**-Podremos superar cada obstáculo si siempre nos mantenemos unidas**, al igual que sus amigas extiende su mano mostrando el jaspe

"_**Lo mas hermoso de este mundo es la amistad sincera y sin condiciones, ya que ni la soledad o el mayor de los problemas podrá detener esto, solo el amor que sientan por su persona especial podrá comparársele y estará ligado a su vida para siempre"**_

Escucharon estas palabras las tres preguntándose que es lo que sucede, a lo cual las palabras continúan

"_**Tal acto merece una recompensa, así que mis hijos las ayudaran a realizar sus sueños y metas, cuídenlos bien"**_

Después de eso de las tres gemas salen algo así como tentáculos las cuales se unen a ellas, se sentían temerosas por eso, pero algo las tranquiliza en su interior y se desmayan mientras las gemas seguían unidas a ellas

**-¿Quién eres tu?**, pregunta Momoko

**-No lo se, solo sé que estaré a tu lado así que dame un nombre**

**-¿Un nombre?**

**-Así es, un nombre por el cual tú me llames y yo acudiré a tu lado sin importar que sea**

**-….Brick….**

**-¿Dónde me encuentro?**, pregunta Kaoru

**-En tu mente, vaya que eres tonta**

**-¿Cómo te atreves?**

**-Mira, solo te pido me des un nombre y enfrentare tus miedos además de tus temores, compartiré tu coraje y alegría, tus sueños y visiones, derrotare a tus enemigos y protegeré a lo que tu quieras**

**-¿Y siempre estarás a mi lado?**

**-Siempre**

**-…..Butch…**

**-¿Estoy muerta?**, pregunta Miyako

**-No**

**-¿Y tu eres?**

**-No lo se**

**-¿No lo sabes?**

**-No tengo un nombre**

**-Eso es malo**

**-¿Podrías darme uno?**

**-Hmmmm…¿te parece Boomer?**

**-Si, mientras tú me llames por ese nombre siempre te protegeré**

**-¿Qué fue eso?**, pregunta Momoko empezando a despertar

**-No lo se**, responde Kaoru sosteniéndose la cabeza

**-¡Chicas miren!** Dice Miyako señalando tres pequeñas criaturas

Las chicas ven con asombro a tres pequeños dragones de color rojo, verde y azul los cuales se les quedan observando con curiosidad

**-¿Son lo que creo que son?**, pregunta entusiasmada Kaoru

**-¡Eso no puede ser posible!** dice Momoko aun sin creérsela

**-¡Son muy lindos!**, dice Miyako abrazando al dragoncillo azul

Los dragones rojo y verde se acercan con cuidado a Momoko y Kaoru mientras el azul es mimado por Miyako

**-Hola pequeñito, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?**, pregunta Momoko al dragoncillo rojo

**-Ven acércate, no te voy a lastimar** dice Kaoru tratando de acercársele para tocarlo con la mano**, eso es ahora solo toma mi…..¡AYYYYY!** grita Kaoru al sentir los dientes del dragoncillo verde que se cerraron en su dedo

A su ves Momoko se hace para atrás al esquivar una pequeña flama que exhala el dragoncillo rojo mientras Miyako suelta al azul al sentir una pequeña descarga eléctrica

**-¡NO ME MUERDAS BUTCH, DRAGON DEL DEMONIO!….. ¿Butch?**, se pregunta Kaoru al llamarlo por ese nombre

**-¡BRICK, TEN MAS CUIDADO!**...** ¿como te llame?**, se queda en duda Momoko

**-Boomer, ¿te encuentras bien? no quise tirarte…..ese nombre…** se queda agarrando de nuevo al asustado dragoncillo azul para calmarlo

**-¿Acaso no fue un sueño?**, se preguntan las tres al mirarse entre ellas

Continuara en New Life…..


	3. Chapter 3: New Life

**Despues de pasar ayer en la lluvia mojandome (no traia ni paraguas ni algo con que taparme) tuve la vision para continuar no solo con esta historia ^^, no les recomeindo pasar por eso asi, solo los locos, suicidasy yo podemos hacerlo disfrutenlo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen solo los secundarios que se presenten**

Capitulo 2: New Life

**-"La fuerza te da poder, el poder te da lo que buscas y cuando encuentras eso te conviertes en el mejor"….es algo que pienso siempre al entrenar con mi dueña….aunque ella me dice como "la fuerza que recibes te da seguridad de ti mismo, pensar en tu siguiente movimiento te da ventaja y conseguir la victoria y aprender de las derrotas te forma tu carácter"… ¿tiene razón en estas palabras?...es una criatura diferente de nosotros….¿no deberíamos ser nosotros los amos y ellas nuestras esclavas?...por alguna razón siento que soy mas inferior a ella que ella a mi…..supongo que pensar así me hace mas débil…demonios…..empiezo a comprender sus palabras….ahora ya no tengo duda alguna por que el destino hizo que estuviéramos juntos**

**-Es muy lindo**, comenta Kuriko al ver al pequeño dragón que no mide mas de 30 cm de largo y 20cm de alto

**-Si, pero ten cuidado ya que aun no aprende a controlar sus acciones**, advierte Momoko

**-¿Un dragón? nunca lo hubiera creído si no lo estuviera viendo** comenta el papa

**-¿Crees que sea una señal?**, opina la madre

Las chicas al recoger a los dragones se las llevaron cada una a su casa respectivamente ya que era un acontecimiento que sin duda seria muy emociónate para los demás

**-¿Y como se llama?**, pregunta Kuriko al seguir jugando con el pequeño dragón rojo

**-Su nombre es Brick** responde Momoko al darle un trozo de carne al dragón

**-Hmmm no se si podremos conservarlo, un dragón requiere muchos cuidados y atenciones así como una dieta muy bien balanceada** comenta el padre sin tratar de desanimar a su hija

**-Lo se, pero se me ocurrirá algo** opina Momoko muy optimista

**-Ojala tuviéramos suficiente Gil para quedárnoslo** comenta Kuriko observando como come el dragoncillo rojo

Brick extiende sus pequeñas alas las cuales agita un poco para volar junto al regazo de Momoko y se duerme

**-Supongo que tiene algo de sueño, es mejor que sigamos su ejemplo** dice la madre para que se fueran ya a acostar y discutir mas del asunto por la mañana

En la casa de Miyako

**-No es una lindura abuela**, pregunta Miyako

**-Si, hace tiempo que no veía un dragón por estos lados, ¿estas segura que estaba abandonado? no quiero pensar que la madre se enoje de que robaron sus huevos y ataque el pueblo** dice algo preocupada la abuela

**-Estoy segura, además no sabia que era un huevo de dragón, siempre creí que eran como los de gallina o aquellos que he visto en los dibujos**, responde Miyako

**-Bueno**, (acariciando al dragoncillo), **supongo que no habrá problema alguno** dice la abuela Kiyoko

**-¡Gracias!, vamos Boomer a dormir** dice Miyako al llevarse en sus brazos a Boomer

En la casa de Kaoru

**-¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡ESE DRAGON NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR AQUÍ, YA ES SUFICIENTE CON MANTENERNOS A NOSOTROS PARA QUE AHORA HAYA OTRA BOCA QUE ALIMENTAR!**, dice con disgusto Dai

**-¡PERO QUE NO VES QUE ES LA RESPUESTA A NUESTRA SITUACIÓN!** Reclama Kaoru

**-¡Que lindo es este dragón y muy padre!** dice Shou al jugar con Butch a atrapar su dedo

**-¡NO JUEGUES CON ESA LAGARTIJA YA QUE NO NOS LO VAMOS A QUEDAR!**, grita Dai

**-¡NO LE LLAMES ASI!**, reclama Kaoru

**-¡Por favor chicos cálmense! mira hija, es bueno que encontraras un dragón pero no tenemos los suficientes recursos para mantenerlo y supongo que las otras familias de tus amigas piensan lo mismo** dice Mitsuko

**-Mira a menos que tu solución sea venderlo para tener dinero, no seguiré escuchando mas eso**, dice Dai saliendo a afuera para calmarse

**-Grrrrrr…vámonos Butch**, dice Kaoru tomando a Butch hacia su cuarto

A la mañana siguiente

**-Espero vengan, no quiero separarme de ti Butch** dice Kaoru al acariciar al dragoncillo verde, ella salió desde temprano a su casa y le envió un mensaje a Momoko y Miyako para verse en su sitio secreto

**-Kaoru, ya llegamos** dice Miyako viniendo con Boomer en su hombro como si fuera un loro

**-Miyako, que bueno que pudiste venir ¿y Momoko?**, pregunta Kaoru

**-Aquí estoy, me retrase un poco solamente**, dice Momoko al llegar sola

**-¿Dónde esta tu dragón? no me digas que te lo quitaron o algo parecido**, dice angustiada Kaoru

**-No te preocupes, ahí viene de echo**, dice Momoko cuando entra volando Brick cruzando la cascada

**-Guau, ¿viste eso Boomer? Espero tu también vueles así pronto**, dice Miyako mimando a su dragoncillo

**-Es raro, hay dragones que vuelan desde temprana edad pero nunca vi uno que volara después de un dia** dice asombrada Kaoru

**-Si, cuando desperté el estaba volando en el cuarto y me entrego la nota que dejaste en mi ventana**, dice Momoko

**-Bueno, gracias por venir….es que les quiero contarles lo que paso…..**

Kaoru empieza a explicarles que su familia no quería al dragón con excepción de su hermano pequeño, y las demás también les contaron lo que había pasado en sus casas pero aunque no se negaron sabias que era cuestión de tiempo

**-¿Qué haremos entonces?**, pregunta Miyako

**-Habrá que acudir a alguien que nos apoye, pero difícilmente veo que podamos encontrarlo**, dice Kaoru

**-¿Qué me dicen del alcalde?**, pregunta Momoko

**-¿Y el en que nos puede ayudar?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-El fue un buen amigo de tu padre, así que si vamos a pedirle consejo seguro nos la dará**, dice alegremente Momoko

**-Es cierto, que buena idea vamos a verle ahora mismo** dice Kaoru tomando a Butch en sus brazos y corriendo hacia la residencia del alcalde con Momoko y Miyako

Al llegar a la casa del alcalde no lo hallaron así que se dirigieron al ayuntamiento para verle, en el camino la gente se quedaba anonadada por ver que ellas traían dragoncillos a lo cual comenzaron a hablar y enfundar malas interpretaciones

**-Esto es una mala señal**

**-¿Dónde habrán conseguido esas cosas?**

**-De seguro se los robaron a alguien**

**-Como pueden sus padres dejarlas con tales criaturas**

Al llegar son recibidos por la Miss Bellum

**-Hola chicas, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?** pregunta Bellum

**-Venimos a ver al alcalde**, dice Miyako

**-Bueno no esta haciendo nada importante en estos momentos así que pueden pasar**, dice Bellum al notar a los dragoncillos y adivinando a que venían

**-¡Gracias!** dice las chicas al entrar y traer atrás una fila de gente curiosa a lo cual

**-¡Si no tienen cita, por favor retírense!** Dice Bellum a lo cual les cierra las puertas del lugar dejando a la gente enojada

**-Veamos…..si vendemos el grano a este precio y compramos materiales buenos….o a lo mejor si dono un órgano mio podremos tener dinero…..no hayo solución**, dice el alcalde angustiado ante la situación y se acuesta en su escritorio, cuando levanta la vista ve a un dragoncillo azul viéndolo fijamente, **¿Eh?...hola amiguito ¿tienes cita?**

**-Hola alcalde**, dice Miyako

**-Hola chicas…..¿donde encontraron a este amiguito?**, dice el alcalde rascándole la barbilla a Boomer

**-No solo es el**, dice Momoko al mostrarle a Brick el cual seguía volando arriba del alcalde

**-Y no te olvides de Butch**, dice Kaoru poniendo al dragoncillo verde junto al alcalde

**-Hola amiguito, tu también quieres….¡AYYYYYY!** grita el alcalde cuando Butch le muerde el dedo sin querer soltárselo

**-¡BUTCH MAJADERO DEJALO EN PAZ!**, grita Kaoru tratando de quitárselo

**-¡Oh dios mio!**, dice Bellum al acercarse para auxiliar al alcalde

Después de un rato de forcejeo, una venda y una explicación

**-Hmmmmm entiendo su preocupación, pero sus familias tienen razón…..por ese motivo tuvimos que vender o regalar los dragones de la ciudad al ya no tener recursos para mantenerlos, se requiere mucho dinero para eso** explica el alcalde

**-SI, pero de seguro habrá una forma o algo….** Dice Kaoru sin querer seguir escuchando la misma respuesta que le dan

**-¿Y si lo discutimos con el pueblo?, **opina Bellum

**-Bueno, tal ves si ellos dan sugerencias podamos hacer algo así que quédense aquí el resto del día hasta que comience la junta** dice el alcalde

**-No hay problemas, mis padres no trabajaron hoy y pueden quedarse con mi hermana**, responde Momoko

**-Mi abuela esta con unas amigas así que no se sentirá sola** responde Miyako

**-En mi casa no esperen que aparezca por hoy después de anoche así que da igual** responde Kaoru

**-Decidido, entonces sean huéspedes por hoy en el ayuntamiento**, dice el alcalde viendo que estaba saliendo algo bien por el momento

Las chicas pasaron a otro cuarto a seguir enseñando a los dragoncillos estarse quietos, en eso se acerca Bellum al observar al alcalde muy pensativo

**-Sé que el pueblo no aceptara tenerlos pero es mejor intentarlo**, dice Bellum para animarlo

**-No es eso Miss Bellum, es solo que dragones tan jóvenes y sin protección es muy raro, pero supongo que es la salvación de este pueblo después de todo….pero requeriremos apoyo de cierta persona para usarla de emergencia…..asegúrese de que venga la señorita Annie**, **estoy seguro que ella nos apoyara en esto** dice el alcalde dándole la instrucción a Bellum

Al anochecer y de que el pueblo se reuniera en el ayuntamiento

**-¡Buenas noches a todos!, espero que esta sesión inicie sin ningún problema alguno, aquí tenemos a los representantes de las cosechas y además de la seguridad del pueblo…..**dice el alcalde dando paso a que inicie la junta, después de todo esto llego el punto mas importante que era lo que esperaba el pueblo en realidad

**-Esta bien, si no hay nada mas que agregar sobre el presupuesto, pasemos a lo de…..** dice el alcalde al ser interrumpido

**-Por fin, ¿queremos saber que hará respecto a esos dragones? **dice uno de los campesinos

**-Si…..¿vamos a venderlos o los echaran del pueblo?**, dice otro campesino

**-No hay que ser tan barbaros, este pueblo se mantenía gracias a ellos y a lo mejor es una señal**, dice una ciudadana

**-SI una señal de quedar de nuevo en la miseria, ya pasamos por eso y no queremos volver a eso de nuevo**, reclama otro ciudadano

**-¡Por favor contrólense, no perdamos la cordura!** pedía amablemente el alcalde

**-¡Por favor contrólense, no nos obliguen a usar la fuerza!** dice uno de los pocos guardias del pueblo

**-¡Entonces que hará alcalde, exigimos que nos de una respuesta!**, reclama una campesina

En el otro cuarto se escuchaban los gritos y respuestas que daba la gente a lo cual las chicas estaban decepcionadas

**-Nos lo van a quitar** dice preocupada Miyako

**-No permitiré que te toquen Brick, confía en mi** dice Momoko sosteniendo muy fuertemente a Brick

**-¡YA VERAN ESOS IDIOTAS, LES DEMOSTRARE QUIEN ES LA HIJA DE DRAGON WONDER!** dice Furiosa Kaoru a lo cual sale del cuarto y se dirige al estrado

**-¡OIGAN USTEDES, ES QUE ACASO NO SABEN QUE ELLOS NOS VAN A AYUDAR A SALVAR EL PUEBLO!, ¿ACASO NO QUIEREN SEGUIR VIVIENDO AQUÍ?**, grita Kaoru a la gente que se le queda viendo

**-¿Y TU QUE SABES DE NUESTRAS NECESIDADES?, ¡TU PADRE NOS TRAJO AQUÍ A MORIR IGUAL QUE EL!** Grita furioso uno de los presentes a lo cual hace que Kaoru empiece a llorar

**-¡ASI ES, ESTOS DRAGONES NO SON UNA BENDICIÓN SINO UNA MALDICIÓN!**, grita otro

Butch al ver amenazada a su dueña, comienza a exhalar fuego por su boca a lo cual lo hubiera lanzado si sus dos hermanos no lo detienen junto a Momoko y Miyako

**-¡AHÍ ESTAN ESOS MONTRUOS!, ¡YO DIGO QUE LOS ACABEMOS DE UNA VEZ Y ASUNTO ARREGLADO!**, señala un campesino tratando de agarrar uno de los dragoncillos pero es detenido no solo por un guardia y Miss Bellum, si no también por Dai

**-¡CUALQUIERA QUE TOQUE A UNO DE ESOS DRAGONES SE MUERE ME OYERON!**, grita furioso Dai al tener un azadón junto a el para alejar a la gente

**-¡YA BASTA!**, grita el alcalde a lo cual era raro por ser una persona tranquila, **no ven que están actuando como necios e inclusive van a dañar a miembros de esta comunidad, se que vivimos en tiempos difíciles pero escúchenme a lo que voy a decir, estos dragones nos apoyaran ya que participaran en el concurso de dragones que se celebra el siguiente año**, dice el alcalde revelando su plan

**-¡ASI! Y quien va a pagar para mantener a esos dragoncillos sin que el pueblo se muera de hambre**, dice un campesino

**-Yo lo hare señor**, dice una señorita que venia entrando en ese momento

**-Señorita Annie, me alegro que pudiera venir** dice algo aliviado el alcalde

**-Mucho gusto alcalde, ahora si me disculpan donare dinero para que no pasen alguna carencia este año, así podrán aguantar el siguiente invierno y así todos tranquilos, ¿están de acuerdo?** pregunta Annie que es la persona mas rica del condado y que además era amiga del alcalde y de Tokio Matsubara en el pasado

**-Muchas gracias señorita, y discúlpenos chicas…..sobre todo tu Kaoru…..pero debes entender que es muy difícil para nosotros volver a ilusionarnos con un sueño igual al de tu padre**, dice uno de los campesinos

**-Lo entiendo…pero les prometo algo….¡GANAREMOS ESE PREMIO Y LO TRAEREMOS AQUÍ PARA UNA VES MAS CONVERTIR ESTE LUGAR EN EL MEJOR LUGAR DONDE SE ENTRENARAN A LOS MEJORES DRAGONES DEL MUNDO!** Grita Kaoru dando su promesa

La gente ya al tener algo asegurado de la situación y sobre todo de la promesa de Kaoru Matsubara se empezaron a ir y Annie pidió tener un momento a solas con las chicas y sus dragones

**-¿Saben quien soy yo verdad chicas?**, pregunta Annie

**-Si, es la persona mas joven y rica de este condado, gracias por apoyarnos** dice Miyako haciendo una reverencia

**-Sin usted ¿no sé que hubiera pasado?**, dice Momoko haciendo una reverencia

**-Gracias y le aseguro que le pagaremos ese dinero que nos esta dando y con creces** dice Kaoru haciendo una reverencia

**-Eso espero pero no se preocupen, ahora quisiera ver a sus pequeños**, dice Annie al agacharse junto a los tres dragoncillos e inspeccionarlos un poco

**-Se ve que nacieron fuertes y sanos, deberán entrenarlos con mucho empeño y cierto cariño si quieren ganar ese premio**, dice Annie

**-Así lo haremos señorita mañana empezare a entrenarlos en el foso donde mi padre entreno a los mejores** dice Kaoru muy optimista

**-Bien, sin mas que decir me retiro, nos veremos después** dice Annie alejándose para tomar su carruaje hacia su casa

**-¿Es muy bella no creen?**, pregunta Miyako** además tenia un muy hermoso vestido**

**-Bueno chicas, ahora vayan a sus casas, no quiero que sus padres me maten si les pasa algo, guardia asegúrese de llevarlas a cada una a su casa**, ordena el alcalde

**-¡Si señor!, síganme y no se separen** dice el guardia a lo cual los tres dragones se suben en el para ir mas cómodos, **les decía a ellas pero ustedes tampoco se vayan a salir de mi vista** dice el guardia sonriendo

En el carruaje de la señorita Annie

**-Así que…..los hijos de los dioses dragón están en esta época…..eso quiere decir que a escapado una ves mas…..puedo sentirlo…llamándome…..pero resistiré cuanto pueda antes de perderme otra ves…**dice Annie mientras el carruaje se seguía alejando del lugar

En la casa de Kaoru

**-Oye Dai…..gracias por apoyarnos allá, si no hubieras estado, no sé que hubiera pasado**, dice Kaoru

**-No me malinterpretes, aun creo que es una mala idea, pero mientras el pueblo los acepte será mas que suficiente por ahora**, ve a Butch sentado junto a el como que le agrada su actitud

**-Bueno mañana entrenaremos a Brick, Boomer y Butch para lograr esto, ya lo veras** dice Kaoru alejándose y atrás de ella iba Butch

**-Eso espero hermana…..por lo menos tu sigues el sueño de nuestro padre…**dice Dai viendo hacia las dos lunas de la noche

Continuara en The training….


	4. Chapter 4: The Training

**Me dispongo a dejarles la continuacion, (aprovechando que descanse) asi que espero lo disfruten y rezo un poco "danos hoy el review de cada dia y perdona a aquellos que no dejan como a nosotros nos perdonan cuando no dejamos, no nos dejes caer sin inspiración y libranos de las malas historias amen", ademas del problema del tamaño, espero me tengan compasion  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los secundarios que aparescan**

Capitulo 4: The Training

**-Dime algo….¿acaso tu espera y defensa para evitar que volviera no fue fortuita?...ahora estoy libre y pronto tendré el suficiente poder para gobernar no solo este reino, sino el planeta entero…la era del hombre terminara y yo lo gobernare…..mientras tu solo morirás aquí…sentirás tu fallo por el resto de la eternidad y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo…..¿que haces?...¿sonríes por tu muerte?...¿tu un guardián del huevo oscuro se atreve a reír en mi momento de triunfo?...¿tienes un plan verdad?...pero no resultara….ya e liberado a cada monstruo, a cada bestia de la cual ya nadie sabia que existiera….veras que tu plan que ideaste no resultara…Kuroda….así que solo muere…..¡adiós!...**

**-La muerte solo es una ilusión…..yo ya estaba muerto…..mi amada…te veré pronto…..^^…..X-)**

Después de los sucesos de la noche anterior y de la promesa de Kaoru, las chicas se dirigen juntas desde muy temprano a entrenar a los dragoncillos que crecían muy rápido ya que alcanzaban la estatura de 40 cm de alto y un metro de largo además de pesar 20kg (¿Qué comen?, lo que sea supongo)

Dia 1

**-Bien, espero estén bien alimentados ya que el entrenamiento que hare será algo del cual recordaran**, dice Kaoru viendo a cada dragoncillo a los ojos

**-¿Y donde se supone que entrenaremos a ellos?**, pregunta Miyako

**-En el antiguo lugar donde solo salían los mejores dragones y jinetes del mundo….¡el foso!** Dice muy orgullosa Kaoru

Al llegar a las afueras del pueblo junto a la montaña se encuentra lo que anteriormente era el lugar idóneo para que un dragón y su jinete aprendieran a superar cada obstáculo y entrenar mutuamente

**-¿Este lugar es el famoso Foso?** Pregunta Momoko al encontrarse con un lugar en ruinas

**-Bueno e intentado mantenerlo en buenas condiciones, **toca un pilar de la entrada la cual cae llevándose el letrero consigo**, casi en perfectas condiciones**

**-Esta bien….¿en que comenzara tu entrenamiento?** Dice Miyako muy preocupada abrazando muy fuerte a Boomer

**-Probaremos su capacidad de velocidad en tierra, en la pista**, dice Kaoru señalando el centro del lugar

La pista estaba rodeado de pilares de roca las cuales anteriormente se usaban para que el dragón salte en de uno en uno, pero se concentran primero en la pista de 100mts, los tres dragones son colocados en la línea de salida

**-Prepárense para salir, ** decia Kaoru sosteniendo una bandera

**-¡Tu puede Brick!** Anima Momoko desde una de las gradas que quedaban

**-¡Animo Boomer, si se puede, si se puede!**, dice Miyako echándolo porras a Boomer

**¡FUERA!** grita Kaoru viendo hacia delante, **¿Eh?...**al voltear a ver a la línea de salida observa que ni uno de los dragoncillos le hizo caso

Boomer se encontraba jugando con su cola, Brick se echo a dormir y Butch trataba de comerse una mosca

**-¡DIJE FUERA HAGANME CASO!**, gritaba Kaoru sin que reaccionaran ante sus amenazas

**-HAHAHAHA, que divertido es esto**, dice Dai burlándose

**-Hermano, ¿qué haces aquí?**, pregunta Kaoru

**-Nuestra madre me dijo que te viniera a checar antes de ir al campo, pero veo que vas mal, una inexperta enseñando a otro inexperto, **dice Dai con sarcasmo

**-¡No soy inexperta!, es solo que estos vagos no me hacen caso** se excusa Kaoru

**-Toma** dice Dai entregándole un diario

**-¿Y esto?**, pregunta Kaoru

**-Las notas de nuestro padre, supongo que te servirán…ahora me voy….tengo que hacer cosas que si importan**, dice Dai retirándose del lugar

**-Hermano….** dice Kaoru

**-Sabes que se preocupa por ti, **dice Momoko sosteniendo a Brick

**-Lo se, ** dice Kaoru acariciando la cabeza de Boomer

**-¿Este diario de tu padres nos servirán?**, pregunta Miyako mientras rasca la barriga de Boomer

**-Dejo lo leo…..aquí esta anotado toda la información de entrenamiento….habla sobre los tipos y resistencias….el tamaño y peso…tipo de dragón y cuales hay que evitar….también trae un apartado sobre monstruos y bestias de los cuales un dragón se puede hacer cargo sin ningún problema, pero ¿para que nos sirve eso si no hay de esas cosas por aquí?…¿Por qué Dai tenia el diario de mi padre?...**se cuestiona un poco Kaoru pero sigue leyendo para ver en que se estaba equivocando

Kaoru lee detenidamente cada capitulo todo el dia teniendo a Butch acostado a su lado, mientras Miyako y Momoko trataban de arreglar el lugar un poco

**-¿Creo que limpiar no es uno de sus fuertes?**, dice Momoko tratando de barrer un poco

**-De todas formas, tenemos que ayudar un poco, ¿no es verdad Boomer?, **pregunta Miyako a su dragoncillo azul

Brick trataba de limpiar el polvo agitando sus alas, mientras Boomer cargaba con su hocico una cubeta con agua

**-¿Cómo vas Kaoru?**, pregunta Momoko

**-No me distraigas, es muy importante que no pierda ningún detalle** responde Kaoru sin dejar de ver el diario

**-Esta bien, pero deberías ayudar también**, dice molesta Momoko al regresar a barrer el lugar

**-Mira lo que puede hacer Boomer…listo….ahora, **dice Miyako a lo cual Boomer congela el agua de la cubeta

**-Fabuloso, ¿crees poder hacer algo así Brick?**, pregunta Momoko a lo cual el dragón observa la cubeta con el agua congelada y su pecho comienza a hincharse para después lanzar una bola de fuego que evapora el agua y la cubeta con ella

**-Bueno…creo que fue fabuloso también**, dice sonriendo algo preocupada Miyako por tal demostración

**-La próxima ves trata de no lanzarlo tan cerca de la gente Brick**, dice Momoko regañando un poco a Brick

**-Bueno iba a decirles que deben de tener un vinculo con su dragón pero veo que ya lo tienen, así que pasaremos a probar lo que acabo de leer**, dice Kaoru caminando hacia ellas con Butch a su lado

De nuevo en la línea de salida se pusieron a los tres dragoncillos pero también estaban al lado de la pista Miyako, Momoko y Kaoru

**-En el capitulo de velocidad dice que hay que enseñarle a los jóvenes dragones a hacer lo mismo que sus dueños, así cuando crezcan mas lo podrán hacer ellos solos,** explicaba Kaoru, **¡LISTAS, FUERA! **

Las chicas comienzan a correr lo más rápido que pueden

**-Creo que no sirve, **dice Momoko viendo hacia atrás

**-Ten fe, observa ¡BUTCH!** Grita su nombre del dragoncillo Kaoru a lo cual comienza a correr poniéndose a su velocidad

**-Increible…..¡BOOMER!** grita Miyako a lo cual Boomer se pone a la altura de ella

**-¡Vamos Brick!, ¿te vas a dejar ganar?** dice Momoko a lo cual sale disparado el dragón rojo poniéndose a la altura de su dueña

Kaoru y Butch siguen corriendo hasta el final

**-¡Bien hecho Butch!…..ven chicas les dije que podíamos…¿chicas?** Pregunta Kaoru al ver a sus otras compañeras hasta la mitad cansadas

**-Necesito hacer mas ejercicio** dice Miyako con ojos en forma de remolino mientras Boomer le sopla una pequeña brisa helada (mejor que un ventilador)

**-Debo de comer menos**, dice Momoko tirada en el suelo mientras Brick con sus alas le hace un poco de aire

**-Supongo que tendremos que entrenar nosotras tambien….Hahahahaha** dice alegremente Kaoru abrazando a Butch

Dia 2

"_**El dragón y su compañero siempre deben de mantenerse unidos, la fuerza, el coraje, astucia, inteligencia y valor es lo que comparten ambos aparte de un respeto mutuo"**_

**-Ahora probaremos su vuelo, listas….deben sostenerlos de esta forma y soltarlos, ellos instintivamente deben de volar** dice Kaoru agarrando a Butch entre sus manos sobre un hoyo de 5 metros de profundidad

**-¿No crees que esta muy alto?, se podrían lastimar**, dice preocupada Miyako

**-Por Brick no hay problema, le encanta volar** dice Momoko mientras Brick se mantiene volando por adentro y arriba del hoyo

**-¿Lista?, has lo mismo que yo** dice Kaoru poniendo a Butch en posición y lo suelta, pasan 10 segundos y sale volando como si nada uniéndose a Brick

**-Muy bien, ahora sigues tu Miyako** indica Kaoru

**-Es-es-esta bien, **Miyako cierra lo ojos y suelta a Boomer el cual no abre sus alas, **-¡ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!** grita Miyako a lo cual Brick y Butch alcanzan a agarrarlo y subirlo

**-Miyako, debes de saber que el siente lo mismo que tu, debes de ser mas valiente** explica Kaoru

**-Lo lamento Boomer, debemos ser fuertes ambos**, dice Miyako a lo cual vuelve a intentar a hacerlo

**-(Debo tener fe…..debo tener fe…..debo tener fe)** susurraba Miyako al soltar de nuevo a Boomer, tenia los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos vio a Boomer estar viéndola de cara en cara, **¡Volaste muy bien, excelente!**

Dia 3

"_**Habrá personas que utilizaran a los dragones como armas, es por eso que el dragón y su compañero deben estar preparados para defenderse y defender a los demás"**_

**-Ahora toca atacar ese muñeco, **señala Kaoru a un muñequito con forma de (¿un Fuzzy?)

**-Sera fácil, ¡Brick!** Dice Momoko señalando al muñeco a lo cual lo reduce a cenizas con una bola de fuego Brick

**-Bien, pero solo debías golpearlo…no tenemos muchos muñecos…**, dice Kaoru algo sorprendida

Después de reponer el muñeco con otro

**-Tu turno Miyako, **dice Kaoru señalando al objetivo

**-Si, ¿listo Boomer?... ¡ahora!….** ordena Miyako a lo cual se lanza de cabeza Boomer golpeando al muñeco

**-Excelente….y ahora….¿porque no se regresa?** Pregunta Kaoru al acercarse y ver algo que apareció de repente

**-¡Chicas tienen que ver esto!** dice Kaoru

**-¿Le paso algo malo?….**pregunta Miyako preocupada

**-Si y no, **responde Kaoru señalando la cabeza de Boomer, el cual le había salido un cuerno

**-Pero si no lo tenia, ¿cuándo salió eso?**, pregunta Momoko

**-Bueno…según yo y en este capitulo dice que el dragón va evolucionando junto a las aptitudes de su compañero, supongo que vamos mejorando**, dice Kaoru mientras observaban como Miyako jalaba el cuerpo de Boomer para zafarlo con ayuda de Brick y Butch jalando la cola

Después de reponer el muñeco ya medio desecho

**-Ahora es el turno de Butch, ¡DESTROZALO!** Ordena Kaoru a lo cual Butch se para a 1 metro del muñeco, **¿Qué esperas?** Dice Kaoru al observar que Butch comenzaba a mover su cola y le salen navajas de el con lo que de un golpe parte a la mitad al muñeco

**-Supongo que así acabamos este entrenamiento**, dice Miyako tratando de sacar la parte del muñeco que estaba aun enterrado en el cuerno de Boomer

Dia 4

"_**Deben de alimentar adecuadamente al dragón con nutrientes y proteínas necesarias para su desarrollo, pero recuerda que siempre tendrán una dieta carnívora"**_

Los dragoncillos ya tenían el tamaño de un Doberman, de 72 cm de alto y 1 metros de largo además de pesar 45kg

**-Muy bien, de ahora en adelante comenzaremos a darles de comer mi receta especial**, dice kaoru mostrando un plato lleno de….lleno de…..¿que carajos es eso?

**-¿Qué le echaste, y por qué huele tan feo?**, dice Momoko tratando de no vomitar

**-Es una mescla que prepare el cual contiene todo lo necesario para que crezcan mas grandes y fuertes** dice orgullosa Kaoru con una pinza en la nariz

**-Bueno probar no les hará daño….** Dice Miyako al ver pasar una mosca y caer muerta

**-Basta de charla, ¡hora de comer!... ¿donde están?…** se pregunta Kaoru al verlos a mas de 5 metros de su "comida"

**-Creo que no les gusta**, dice Momoko

**-¡Claro que si, es solo cuestión de que…¿Por qué se alejan de mi?...¡SE LO VAN A COMER QUIERAN O NO!...¡NO CORRAN COBARDES!...¡NO VUELEN, LOS ATRAPARE DE TODAS FORMAS!**, grita Kaoru persiguiendo a los tres dragones

**-¿Qué haces Miyako?**, pregunta Momoko

**-Preparo la comida, cuando acaben estarán hambrientos** responde Miyako calentando sopa

Después de correr un largo rato lo logra atrapar pero ya estaban muy cansados, inclusive ella

**-Les dije…(ahhh)…que los…(ahhh)….los atraparía…(ahhh)….¿donde esta la comida?**, ya se había enfriado a lo cual se queda tirada ya sin fuerzas de hacer mas

**-¡La comida ya esta lista!** Anuncia Miyako sirviendo la sopa en cada plato

**-¡COMIDA!, **dice Kaoru a lo cual llega y empieza a comer como si no lo hubiera echo en días, también los dragones empezaron a comer junto a ella

**-Veo que tu seras la cocinara asignada Miyako**, dice Momoko al seguir comiendo

**-Esta bien, no importa mucho ya que cocino todos los días, **dice Miyako

Dia 5

"_**Convivir con otras especies y humanos hace que sean menos agresivos a la gente y otras criaturas que los rodean"**_

**-¡SI VUELA MAS RAPIDO BRICK!** dice Kuriko que estaba montado en Brick

**-¡Arre, arre dragoncito!, **dice un niño que carga Boomer

**-¡Muéstranos tu ataque de nuevo Butch!** dice Shou mostrándoles a los demás niños que tan fuerte es el dragón de su hermana

**-Se están divirtiendo mucho, **dice Momoko al observar a los niños del pueblo jugar sin miedo junto a sus dragones

**-SI, pero aun así hay que seguirlos vigilando, ** dice Miyako sin dejar de observar

**-Están haciendo un trabajo excelente, **dice el alcalde

**-Gracias, lo hacemos para lograr el objetivo, **dice Kaoru observando y recordando que cuando su padre estaba vivo, jugaba con los dragones ella también

Dia 6

"_**Al final del día deben de pasar tiempo con sus dragones para fortalecer sus lazos y demostrarles que ellos son tan importantes para ustedes y viceversa"**_

**-Fue un día laborioso para ti no Butch, **dice Kaoru rascándole la cabeza a su dragon

**-Debes volar mas rápido que nadie y defender a tus hermanos y a nosotras de quien sea, ¿comprendes?** Dice Momoko sentada junto a Brick

**-Boomer, siempre serás muy importante para mi** dice Miyako besándole la frente a Boomer

Dia 7

"_**El descanso es esencial para todas las criaturas, así que nunca olviden descansar bien después de una larga practica"**_

Las chicas se encuentran dormidas encima de sus dragones plácidamente los cuales ya miden 150 cm de alto y 1 metro de largo pesando 100kg

**-¿No son lindos durmiendo así Miss Bellum?**, **me recuerda los días en que los dragones y sus compañeros estaban así dormidos, **dice el alcalde

**-Si, ¿pero lograran hacer lo que prometieron?**, pregunta Miss Bellum

**-Es el sueño de mi hermana, claro que lo lograra…..ella esta logrando lo que yo no pude así que hay que tener fe**, dice Dai tapando a su hermana

**-Señor, un mensaje llego para usted** dice el guardia

**-Veamos que dice….hmmmm….¿no puede ser?** Dice algo alarmado el alcalde

**-¿Qué pasa?** pregunta Dai

**-Espero que solo sea una broma…seria terrible si es verdad el mensaje que llego….pero si no es asi…..** dice el alcalde dejando en duda lo que el mensaje contenía..

Continuara en A new traveler…..


	5. Chapter 5: The New Traveler

**Aqui les dejo la historia que tal ves a alguien mas se le ocurrio pero nunca lo publico, o eso creo...de todas formas tengo una extraña mente la cual es dificil de duplicar, disfrutenlo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen, solo los secundarios que aparescan**

Capitulo 5: The New traveler

En las catacumbas de la ciudad capital Tokio, avanza con una antorcha una joven de la cual es conocida como la mas rica y joven persona en la zona norte del reino, va sola con una antorcha bajando por las escaleras del lugar que parece un laberinto, antes en la antigüedad era lugar de base y refugio para un mal olvidado, un mal que se supone nunca debió ser liberado, llega a una gran puerta el cual en la cabecera tiene colgando un cuerpo, el ultimo de los guardianes que sin que la gente supiera, dio su vida para mantener ese mal encerrado pero por un ataque imprevisto fue derrotado, las puertas se abren y dan paso a un gran salón donde avanza y se inca en el centro

**-¿Me llamo mi señor?**, pregunta Annie

**-¿Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo te mantendrías con fuerzas para resistir?**, dice la figura que estaba sentada en una gran silla

**-Su fuerza y poder me a puesto de nuevo a su servicio**, responde Annie

**-Bien, pero… ¿por qué esa forma humana?, ¿te avergüenzas de tu anterior forma?, vamos muéstrame a la verdadera persona** ordena la figura

Una nube oscura la empieza a cubrir y después aparece una criatura mitad serpiente y mitad humana, pero su rostro seguía mostrando una belleza a pesar de las serpientes que eran sus cabellos

**-Me agradas mas así Sedusa, **dice complacido la figura

**-¿Y ahora que mi señor, cual es el siguiente paso?**, dice Sedusa

**-Aun no recupero mi poder al máximo y podría atraer la atención, la pequeña que me libero me dio una idea mas ambiciosa, controlar a los de mi especie y cada monstruo y bestia que guarde antes de que me encerraran, ¿pero como lograr eso? ¿Cómo juntar a tantos de mi especie y controlarlos?** se preguntaba

**-Dentro de un año se celebrara unos eventos donde se reunirán, podría usarlo entonces y así juntar mas poder, **sugería Sedusa

**-Muy bien, entonces así se hará, pero mis mascotas y sirvientes requieren hacer ejercicio, ellos distraerán a cualquiera que supiera de mi existencia además de liberar energía que me alimentara, ahora si no hay nada mas quiero dormir un poco, te llamare si requiero tu atención, **dice la figura comenzando a quedarse inmóvil en su silla

Sedusa sale de la habitación y vuelve a tomar su forma humana

**-Una ves mas estoy a su merced, pero….**(mira arriba al cadáver)….**se que tu sacrificio no fue en balde**, dice Annie a lo cual vuelve hacia arriba

2 semanas después del entrenamiento

**-Me alegro que hayamos salido con vida de ahí, **dice Momoko toda cubierta de polvo

**-Si nuestros amigos no hubieran reaccionado, tal ves estaríamos aplastadas** dice Miyako un poco desaliñada

**-*sniff*¿Qué le diré a mi padre cuando lo vea en el cielo?*sniff***, dice una triste chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes

**-Vamos animo, no fue culpa de nadie, el lugar ya estaba viejo así que era cuestión de tiempo de que cayera, **dice Miyako

**-Solo haces que Brick, Butch y Boomer se sientan mal…míralos, **señala Momoko a los tres dragones rojo, verde y azul los cuales ya miden 1m de alto y 2 metros de largo además de pesar ya 150Kg

**-Sé que no fue su culpa pero…el lugar quedo destrozado T.T** dice Kaoru empezando a llorar

Horas antes

**-Muy bien es hora de entrenar en serio, **dice Kaoru

**-¿A que te refieres?, **dice Momoko sentada a un lado de Brick

**-Es hora de que se enfrenten entre ellos, **responde Kaoru

**-¿No será peligroso?**, pregunta Miyako cepillando a Boomer

**-Para nada, ahora llévenlos al cuadrilátero**, ordena Kaoru caminando junto a Butch

En el centro de todo donde estaba un pilar se pusieron en posición cada dragón formando un triangulo

**-Bien es simple esto, solo se vale atacar empujándose, nada de morder, golpear con la cola, embestir con sus cuernos (**ya les había crecido dos a Brick y Butch mientras Boomer ya tenia su único cuerno)** y usar sus habilidades, asi que vayan y demuestren su poder…¡ADELANTE BUTCH!, **ordena Kaoru a lo cual Butch suelta un rugido y se lanza hacia delante

**-¡BRICK DEMUESTRALE TU FUERZA!, **ordena Momoko a lo cual el dragon rojo se lanza de un salto hacia en medio

**-¡BOOMER TRATA DE NO LASTIMARLOS!**, ordena Miyako a lo que Boomer se lanza a toda velocidad para inteceptarlos

Los tres dragones se lanzan hacia en medio a lo cual chocan con sus cuerpos, entonces comienza un forcejeo tratando de hacer que sus oponentes se retiraran, pero ni uno cedía a lo cual se volvieron a hacer hacia atrás y lanzarse de nuevo solo que el rojo y verde eligieron al azul para empujarlo aventándolo al pilar de en medio el cual comienza a tambalearse

**-No me gusta como se ve esto, **dice Momoko

**-¡SE ESTA CAYENDO EL LUGAR!** grita Miyako

**-¡NO ES POSIBLE ESTE LUGAR ES COMO UNA ROCA!**, grita Kaoru

El lugar comienza a derrumbarse destrozando todo, a lo cual comenzaron a correr

**-¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!, **grita Momoko a lo cual Brick la toma con su boca y se la sube a su espalda para correr

**-¡BOOMER VAMONOS!**, dice Miyako cuando Boomer se pone a su lado y comienza a correr cuando esta se sube en el

**-¡NOOOOOOOO EL FOSO!, **grita Kaoru sin creérselo a lo cual Butch la sube con un ágil movimiento a su espalda y corre hacia la salida esquivando los restos

Los tres dragones y sus compañeras lograron salir ilesos mientras el foso se derrumbaba y ahora solo quedan escombros

De regreso al tiempo

**-Supongo que tendremos que hallar otra forma para entrenar**, dice Miyako

**-¿Y como?, el lugar esta destruido y repararlo va a tardar mucho…sin contar que también va a hacer costoso, **dice Kaoru desanimada

**-Supongo que tendremos que pedirle ayuda de nuevo al alcalde, **dice Momoko

**-Si tal ves nos de una solución, ¡vamos Boomer!**, dice Miyako a lo que Boomer se pone a su lado y se agacha para que se trepe en el

**-*Fiuuuuuuu*, **chifla Momoko a lo que Brick responde y se pone a su lado agachándose para que se monte

**-Bueno esta bien, *tsk*, **chasca los dedos y Butch se pone a su lado y se agacaha para que se suba en el

**-Dentro de poco podremos volar amigo, pero mientras tendremos que usarlos así como caballos** dice Momoko, **así que espero me perdones por hacer que te muevas así**

**-¡GROOOAAAAA! **ruge Brick a lo cual comienza su marcha seguido por sus otros hermanos para llegar al pueblo

Afuera del ayuntamiento

**-De acuerdo, (**desmontando),** espérenos aquí, no vayan a hacer travesuras, **dice Miyako a lo cual entra junto a las demás para ver al alcalde

Los dragones se miran entre si para después fijarse si no había nadie observándolos para comenzar a caminar atrás del ayuntamiento, nadie se percato de una luz que apareció de repente

**-Hola chicas, ¿como va su entrenamiento?, **pregunta el alcalde que estaba junto a Miss Bellum

**-Bueno vera….**comienza a relatar lo ocurrido Kaoru

**-Vaya que si es desafortunado, pero yo también me imaginaba que mientras los entrenamientos se fueran intensificando, mas peligro se pondría el lugar, tu padre la primera vez lo tumbo tres veces antes de perfeccionar el lugar, **relata el alcalde

**-¿Cree que lo podamos reconstruir?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Si, pero tardara unos 3 años jajajaja**, dice el alcalde

**-Genial…. ¿y ahora como los entrenare?... No puedo entrenarlos por aquí ya que no se si algo podría salir mal, **dice Kaoru

**-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, **dice Miyako

**-Si ya los entrenamos bien hasta ahora, podemos seguirlos entrenando de la misma forma en otro lugar** dice Momoko

En la ventana del ayuntamiento afuera

**-No alcanzo a oír** dice un chico de 7 años de ojos azules con cabello amarillo

**-Si no hablaras podríamos oír mejor **responde un chico de 7 años de ojos verdes además de tener cabello oscuro

**-Silencio de una buena ves, si no hubieras aventado a ese tonto no hubiera pasado eso, **reclama un chico de 7 años de ojos rojos y cabello anaranjado

**-¿Crees que de haber pensado que eso pasaría lo hubiera echo?, ese lugar era el preferido de Kaoru** responde quejándose el chico de ojos verdes

**-Por suerte no le paso nada a Miyako, no sé que hacer si le pasara algo** dice el chico de ojos azules

**-Los hubiera matado si algo le hubiera pasado a Momoko, ahora ya callense y sigamos escuchando, **dice el chico de ojos rojos

(Se dan cuenta que están desnudos, póngase ropa por dios)

**-¿Y si le pedimos a la señorita Annie que nos ayude?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Si, podríamos pedirle que nos ayude a reconstruir el lugar, **dice emocionada Kaoru

**-¿No crees que te estas aprovechando mucho de ella?, ya nos apoyó con el pueblo para que le demos mas problemas** dice Momoko

**-Me temo que además será imposible ya que ella se encuentra en la capital, así que de todas formas no podría apoyarlas, **responde Bellum

**-Si ya era malo tener que soportar a mi hermano de decirme que fuera más cuidadosa, ahora me reclamara por el foso, **dice Kaoru

**-Bueno, ¿y si les digo que tal vez tenga la solución a su problema actual?, **pregunta el alcalde

**-¿A que se refiere?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Verán, miren este periódico** dice el alcalde mostrándoles un periódico de hace 4 dias

**-Aquí dice "monstruos y antiguas criaturas han vuelto a aparecer en el reino, atacando los pueblos y tierras de los nobles, a lo que se ha ordenado tomar precauciones"…..eso es terrible, **dice Miyako

**-Eso es un gran problema, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotras?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Ahora voy a eso, ¿Qué saben sobre la organización DYNAMO?, **pregunta el alcalde

**-¿Dynaque?**, pregunta Kaoru

**-Dynamo, bueno ustedes son aun muy jóvenes para recodar a esta organización que quiere decir Dynamic Naturals Monsters (**monstruos naturalmente dinámicos**) es una organización el cual se especializa a detener y enfrentarse a estas criaturas, **explica el alcalde

**-Eso es grandioso, y ¿usan armas geniales?, ¿algún tipo de ataque especial?, ¿mucha magia extrema?, **dice con emoción Momoko ya que las historias y cuentos sobre héroes y sus armas le fascinaban mucho

**-No hay que exagerar, verán recibí esta carta de un amigo mio diciéndome sobre esto a lo cual esperaba fueran simples suposiciones, pero la verdad es que no es así, **dice el alcalde

**-¿Aun no dice que tiene que ver con nosotras?, **pregunta Kaoru con insistencia

**-Bueno como han vuelto al negocio literalmente, me pidió que si conocía alguien que pudiera formar parte de la organización lo enviara inmediatamente para ponerlo al tanto de la situación y ponerlo a trabajar, **explica el alcalde

**-¿Quiere que nosotras vayamos con su amigo y formemos parte de DYNAMO?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Es algo que podrían hacer para seguir su entrenamiento y usar a sus dragones para ayudar a la gente, tu padre alguna vez perteneció a esta organización con el cual se gano un titulo que muchos no conocían como The Hunter Wonder**, dice el alcalde

**-Nunca nadie me dijo, eso, ni siquiera el **dice Kaoru

**-Bueno cuando comenzó a entrenar dragones abandono la organización debido a que ya no había mas monstruos a los cuales cazar, por eso es que no se conoce mucho sobre lo que sucedió en ese tiempo, ni siquiera yo **dice el alcalde

**-¿Había monstruos antes?, había escuchado de ellos solo en historias** dice Miyako

**-Se dice que fueron alguna ves sirvientes de un mal antiguo el cual fue derrotado, pero muchos quedaron ya sin a quien servir por lo cual causaron muchos estragos y desastres, así nació esta organización que los cazo durante muchos años, algunos aun se pueden ver como los grifos y dragones por ejemplo los cuales ahora son útiles a nosotros, **dice el alcalde

**-Es excelente todo eso, pero no creo que nuestras familias nos dejen ir, además no sabemos nada sobre enfrentar a estas criaturas a pesar de que usemos a nuestros dragones, no me gustaría poner a Brick en tal peligro,** dice Momoko

**-Ni a mi a Boomer, **apoya Miyako

**-A mi tampoco me gustaría tener que poner a Butch en esto…pero hay que hacerlo no solo porque sea un entrenamiento mas, sino también para ayudar a la demás gente y así revivir una ves mas el nombre de mi padre, **dice Kaoru levantando el brazo al aire

**-¿No crees que estas exagerando de nuevo?, **pregunta Momoko

**-¿Escucharon eso?**, pregunta el chico de ojos rojos

**-Si, vamos a enfrentarnos a tipos sumamente fuertes, **exclama con emoción el chico de ojos verdes

**-Y los derrotaremos para apoyarlas y así nos dejen estar mas a su lado**, dice emocionado el chico de ojos azules

**-¡Seremos los mejores!, **exclaman los tres chicos a lo cual se dan cuenta que lo dijeron en voz alta asi que se esconden

**-¿Eh?, **dice Miss Bellum

**-¿Sucede algo Miss bellum?** Pregunta el alcalde

**-Creí escuchar algo haya afuera pero fue mi imaginación supongo, **dice Bellum

**-En fin, es su decisión así que pregúnteles a sus familias y hablaremos en la mañana, **dice el alcalde terminando la charla

Las chicas salen pensativas del lugar a lo cual se dan cuenta que sus dragones no están

**-¿Otra ves se volvieron a escapar?, esos vagos de seguro están paseándose por ahí, **dice molesta Kaoru

**-Descuida solo hay que llamarlos, **dice Momoko

**-¡Boomer!, **grita Miyako

**-*Fiuuuuu*, **silba Momoko

**-*tsk*** chasca los dedos Kaoru

Las tres esperan a que se presenten a lo cual en la esquina

**-No podemos ir en esta forma, ¿como demonios se quita esto? **dice preocupado el chico de ojos rojos

**-Te dije que era mala idea, además no me gusta tener esta apariencia **dice el chico de ojos verdes

**-¿Y por qué no vamos y vean como somos?** Pregunta el chico de ojos azules

**-No necesitas ser un genio para saber que eso es una mala idea, idiota… **dice el chico de ojos rojos

**-No quiero que me vuelva a regañar, ¿no se te ocurre algo?, **pregunta el chico de ojos verdes

**-Tengo una idea, **dice el chico de ojos azules que le suelta un golpe al de ojos verdes

**-¡SI SERAS!, **se enfurece a lo cual comienza a cambiar en el dragón verde conocido como Butch

**-Hasta que tienes una buena idea, **dice el chico de ojos rojos que recibe igual un golpe transformándose en el dragon rojo conocido como Brick

**-Ahora yo, **dice el chico de ojos azules que se golpea asi mismo pero sin resultar, **¿Por qué no sirve?**

**-Permítenos, **dicen ambos dragones los cuales lo golpean con la cola haciéndolo enfurecer y transformarse en el dragón azul conocido como Boomer

**-¡Eso fue a traición, me las van a pagar!, **dice Boomer lanzándose a sus dos hermanos

**-¿Y ese ruido?**, pregunta Miyako

**-Se están peleando de nuevo, **dice Momoko

**-¿Aquí?, ¡ESTAN LOCOS YA ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!, **dice Kaoru corriendo hacia el lugar

Los tres dragones se seguían peleando pero se detienen al tener a una Kaoru enfadada y con un aura de asesina

**-Con que les gusta pelear, ¿me les puedo unir? Jejejejeje, **dice Kaoru tronándose los nudillos a lo cual los dragones empiezan a temblar

Después de la "disciplina con amor" en la casa de cada una de las chicas

**-¿Piensan irse de viaje?, eso es demasiado hija, **dice la mama de Momoko

**-Pero mama, será una experiencia buena para mi y Brick**, responde Momoko

**-Sabia que ese dragón no seria algo bueno…pero ya estas grande y sabes lo que haces, **dice el papa de Momoko

**-Voy a extrañar a Brick y a ti hermana, pero se que será lo mejor para que sean mas fuertes ambos como el caballero templario y su fiel corcel tempestad, **dice Kuriko

**-Gracias por su apoyo, y les juro que estaré bien…es mas si me pagan les enviare dinero para que tengan un poco mas, **dice Momoko

En la casa de Miyako

**-Abuela, ¿estas segura de que esta bien que vaya?**, pregunta Miyako

**-Claro hija, es tu destino que recorras esta senda hasta ver el final, será una buena experiencia para ti, además tus padres regresaran a pasar un tiempo aquí así que podrás irte sin preocuparte por mi, **dice la abuela Kiyoko

**-Abuela…..**dice Miyako a lo cual la abraza

En la casa de Kaoru

**-No solo no te quedaras para la cosecha, sino que te iras de aquí después de destruir el sitio que construyo nuestro padre, **dice enojado Dai

**-Lo se y prometo repararlo como estaba, pero es algo que tengo que hacer, **responde Kaoru

**-Eres igual que tu padre hija, tan terca pero de buen corazón…..ten cuidado con lo que haces, **dice la mama de Kaoru Mitsuko

**-Hermana ¿yo también puedo ir?, **pregunta Shou

**-En otra ocasión, por ahora me ausentare un tiempo así que tienes que cuidar a nuestra madre y a Dai, ¿entendiste?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Si, te prometo que los cuidare con todo lo que tengo, **responde Shou

**-Los voy a extrañar…**dice Kaoru a lo cual abraza a su madre y a Shou

**-No vayas a hacer mas destrozos con tu lagartija supe desarrollada, **dice Dai uniéndose al abrazo

**-(No permitiré que le pase nada, se lo juro), **piensa Brick mirando desde la ventana

**-(Abuela…..la cuidare con mi vida), **piensa Boomer escuchando todo

**-(La próxima ves que me diga de esa forma me lo comeré entero), **piensa Butch acostado afuera

En la mañana a las afueras del pueblo

**-¡Adiós cuídense!, **dice uno de los habitantes

**-¡Díganles a los que viven por haya que somos gente trabajadora como ellos!** dice uno de los campesinos

El pueblo al enterarse de la partida de las chicas se juntaron para darles ropa, comida y algo de dinero para su viaje a esta nueva aventura que estaba por comenzar

**-Enséñenle esta carta a mi amigo el profesor Utonium cuando lo encuentren, así sabrá que van de mi parte** dice el alcalde entregándole la carta a las chicas

**-No se preocupen, **dice Momoko montada sobre Brick

**-Regresaremos después de ganar la competencia, **dice Miyako encima de Boomer

**-Y el pueblo estará una vez mas en el mapa se los podemos asegurar, **dice Kaoru encima de Butch

**-¡Suerte chicas y cuídense! **dice el alcalde junto a todos los demás

**-¡GROAAAAAA!, **rugen los tres dragones que emprenden su marcha hacia el oeste, donde se encontraba la base de operaciones de DYNAMO, para encontrarse con el profesor Utonium

En las catacumbas de la ciudad capital Tokio

**-¿Hmmmmm?...creí escuchar unos rugidos…será mi imaginación** dice la figura sentada en la silla que vuelve a dormitar

Continuara en DYNAMO….


	6. Chapter 6: DYNAMO

**Gracias por el review asi evitan que muera un escritor cada ves que no dejan review XD, espero la historia siga siendo de su agrado y que sus dudas se vayan aclarando conforme pase la historia (sera la primera que sea larga), disfruten**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales no me pertencen, solo los secundarios que vayan apareciendo**

Capitulo 6: DYNAMO

Boy, un pueblo como cualquier otro en el reino tiene gente apacible, amable y sin ningún problema, hasta ahora…..

**-¡CORRAN!, **grita uno de los aldeanos

**-¡SALGAN DE ESA CASA!, **grita otro aldeano ayudando a sacar a la gente

**-¡COMO SE MATA A ESTA COSAAAAAAAGGGGGGG!, **dice uno de los guardias que cae victima de una criatura extraña para ellos

**-¡GROOOOOAAAAAAA!, **ruge un poderoso y temible manticora (un león con alas, cola de escorpión y mal temperamento mide lo mismo que los dragones de las chicas)

**-¡RAAARRRRRRRR!, **ruge una quimera del tipo dragón de 2 cabezas que con sus llamas empieza a consumir el lugar

**-¡ALGUIEN AYUDENOS!, **suplica una aldeana tratando de proteger a su hija cuando estaban a punto de ser atacados por una manticora el cual es arrojado por un poderoso coletazo

**-¡ALEJATE DE ELLOS MALDITO!...¡EXTERMINALO BUTCH!, **ordena una chica en armadura ligera (pantalón verde, una hombrera de metal, una maza y botas de cuero, además de una playera) de cabello negro y ojos verdes

Su dragón es de color verde y mide 1 metro de alto y 2 metros de largo además de pesar 160Kg, esta al par de la manticora el cual se abalanza hacia su atacante

**-¡Vamos sal de ahí, debes de escapar! **Dice una chica con armadura ligera (falda rosa, guantes, pecho que cubre sus pechos completamente y dos hombreras, unas botas largas además de cargar una espada corta)

**-¡Tengo miedo!, **dice asustada una pequeña niña

**-¡Vamos no dejare que te pase algo!... ¡BRICK MANTENLOS A RAYA!, **grita a su dragón rojo de 1 metro de alto y 2 metros de largo además de pesar 160Kg, el cual combate en el aire a las quimeras que lo superan en altura y ataque (miden 2 metros de alto y 4 metros de largo), pero la velocidad es un factor el cual supera esto lanzando ráfagas de fuego a varias partes vulnerables de las quimeras

**-¡Sostenlo fuerte Boomer!, **ordena una chica de ojos azules con una armadura ligera (falda larga con una abertura en la parte derecha, medias largas y botines cortos, carga con un arco y flechas las cuales reserva solo para defenderse) que trata de sacar a un aldeano herido de unos escombros

Su dragón azul de 1 metro de alto y 2 metros de largo además de pesar 160Kg sostiene con su boca una parte de los escombros para levantarlo y así poder sacar a la persona, solamente que esta a punto de ser atacado por dos manticoras las cuales son detenidas en su avance por unos disparos que provienen de una colina a menos de 500m

**-¡Bien, si se enfrentan a DYNAMO, se enfrentan al hijo del profesor Utonium!, **dice un niño de 8 años el cual sostiene un arma como un rifle (el cual nadie tiene y es único en su clase)

**-¡Listo, salgamos de aquí Boomer!, **dice Miyako el cual trepa a la persona herida a la espalda del dragón y comienzan su avance, **(¿Cómo entramos en esto?...no puedo dejar que le pase nada a Boomer pero tampoco a esta gente…debemos continuar adelante), **piensa la chica mientras junta a mas gente que estaba escondida para que se cubran junto a su dragón

Horas antes

Han pasado dos días desde que salieron del pueblo de New Tokio, las chicas disfrutan su viaje admirando el paisaje y deteniéndose de ves en cuando a descansar ya que nunca habían salido mas haya de los límites del pueblo

**-No es grandioso toda esta maravilla de la naturaleza, **dice Miyako exhalando el aire puro del lugar

**-Si tú lo dices, pero me aburro** dice Kaoru acostada encima de Butch

**-Vamos, hay que sentirnos afortunadas de que ayudaremos a la gente, **dice Momoko acariciando la cabeza de Brick

**-Si, pero aun así me sigo aburriendo, ya vámonos **dice Kaoru levantándose para acomodarse en su montura

**-Despierta Boomer, ya es hora **dice Miyako despertando a su adormilado dragón el cual suelta un gran bostezo

**-Entonces en marcha, ya estamos cerca, **dice Momoko el cual su dragón rojo comienza su caminata

Continúan el camino por más de una hora el cual empieza a dirigirse hacia un pequeño bosque, los dragones sienten algo en el aire los cuales se detienen para oler mejor alzando la cabeza

**-¿Qué sucede Butch?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Boomer…¿Qué estas oliendo?, **pregunta Miyako

**-¡Miren!, **señala Momoko a una columna de humo el cual aunque esta lejos es visible

**-Tal ves requieran apoyo, ¡Andando!, **dice Kaoru el cual Butch comienza a correr hacia la columna de humo

**-¡Espéranos!, **dice Momoko la cual comienza a cabalgar con Brick y Miyako las sigue de cerca

Corren cuanto pueden los dragones los cuales esa distancia ni los agota, al llegar al lugar hayan ruinas de lo que parecía ser una granja, se quedan completando la escena sin lograr comprender como sucedió eso

**-Parece que sucedió no hace mucho, **dice Kaoru bajando de Butch

**-¿Habrán alcanzado a salir la gente que vivía ahí?, **dice Miyako sin querer acercarse

**-Busquemos en los restos y en los alrededores, tal ves requieran apoyo…**dice Momoko bajando de Brick

**-Butch, comienza a buscar **ordena Kaoru a lo cual el dragón comienza a oler el lugar

**-Avísame si ves algo desde arriba Brick**, dice Momoko a lo cual el dragón rojo comienza a elevarse y dar círculos por el lugar

**-Vamos Boomer, veamos si vemos algo por haya, **señala Miyako a Boomer que comienza a caminar hacia el bosquecillo

Momoko y Kaoru inspeccionaban los restos sin descubrir la razón de este suceso hasta que

**-Mira esto Momoko, **dice Kaoru

**-¿Qué es?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Algo partió esta viga como si fuera un palillo, y además parece que el fuego se inicio desde el techo, **explica Kaoru dando las pistas que va descubriendo

**-¿Hay criatura así que haga eso?, tal ves un dragón enojado** dice Momoko

**-No, si hubiera sido un dragón normal no quedarían ni las cenizas, esto lo hizo otra cosa….. ¿Bandidos tal ves?, **indica Kaoru

**-Entonces hubiéramos hallado indicios de caballos o algo parecido pero no hay nada**, responde Momoko

**-Tal ves fue un animal, **indica Kaoru mostrando unos arañasos en un pedazo de madera

**-¿Qué animal puede hacer esto?, **pregunta Momoko

**-No lo se, supongo que los rumores de criaturas extrañas y bestias extintas es cierta, hay que apurarnos a llegar a la base de DYNAMO, **indica Kaoru sacudiéndose el polvo y salir de ahí

**-Miyako, nos vamos…..¿Miyako?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Butch, ¿Dónde están?, **pregunta Kaoru

Butch solo empieza a voltear hacia todos lados ya que por andar buscando rastros perdió el olor de su hermano

**-¡BRICK, PUEDES VERLOS!, **grita Momoko

Brick comienza a buscar y ve rastros que se dirigen hacia el pequeño bosque a lo que desciende

**-Creo que hayo algo, súbete Momoko **dice Kaoru montado en su dragón a lo cual sube la peli naranja y Butch comienza a dirigirse hacia el lugar

Brick se queda parado sin querer entrar ya que siente el peligro ahí, ¿Cómo es que su hermano no lo había sentido?

**-(Ese tonto, espero no haga algo imprudente), **piensa Brick a lo cual ve llegar a los demás

**-Entraron aquí, se ve normal pero no escucho ruidos….**dice Kaoru

**-Hay que buscarlos, pero con cuidado…..**dice Momoko que empieza a entrar

**-Espérenos aquí, los llamaremos si los necesitamos **ordena Kaoru a lo cual alcanza a Momoko

Al estar solo los dos

**-Esto me da mala espina, **dice Brick

**-Olí algo que nunca había olido…. Será mejor comenzar a rodear el lugar, **señala Butch a lo cual se va por la ozquierda y Brick por la derecha

Las chicas avanzaban sin poder ver nada ya que a pesar de ser chico estaba muy tupido de arboles y plantas

**-No es grande pero se que entraron aquí, puedo ver ramas rotas, **dice Momoko

**-Mira ahí, **indica Kaoru a un claro donde estaban en una red Boomer y Miyako

**-¡MIYAKO!, **grita Momoko la cual es detenida por Kaoru

**-¡Detente!, **dice Kaoru

**-Pero hay que ayudarlos, **dice Momoko

**-Lo se pero observa, ¿no te parece raro que estén en una red?**, pregunta Kaoru

**-Tienes razón, alguien lo puso ahí, ¿pero donde estará? **Dice Momoko volteando hacia todos lados

**-Acerquémonos con cautela**, dice Kaoru la cual comienza a avanzar

**-(Miyako, despierta), **dice en voz baja Momoko a lo que la chica

**-¿Uh?...¿que paso?...¿Boomer estas bien?...**dice Miyako tratando de despertar a Boomer

**-¿grrr?...**suelta un pequeño rugido recordando lo sucedido

Estaban siguiendo un rastro el cual capto Boomer a lo que entraron al bosquecillo sin percatarse del peligro (ya que seguía las ordenes de Miyako a seguir), al llegar al claro ven algo como una persona en el suelo, a lo que se acercan para investigar y Boomer se da cuenta tarde de la treta cuando una red empieza a subir accionado por poleas, al quedar atrapados alguien arroja algo como botellas las cuales sueltan un gas el cual los comienza a adormecerlos

**-Te bajaremos de ahí, solo estén quietos, **dice Kaoru acercándose a tratar de cortar la red

**-¡No…..no se acerquen es una trampa!, **dice Miyako a lo que sale otra red que las atrapa a ambas

**-¡Maldición!, **dice Kaoru

**-¡No puedo soltarme!, **dice Momoko a lo que trata de romperlo

**-¡No se muevan!, **dice una voz

**-¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué nos atrapaste? **Reclama Kaoru

**-¡Yo hago las preguntas aquí!, **dice un niño saliendo de entre los arboles cargando un arma extraña

**-¿Un niño?, sácanos de aquí **ordena Kaoru

**-¡Cállate, ustedes tienen mucho que responder! **Ordena el niño que no deja de apuntarles

**-¡Pero si no hicimos nada! **Dice Miyako

**-Así entonces, ¿Qué hacían en ese lugar?** pregunta el niño

**-Fuimos a ver si requerían ayuda, solo eso **responde Momoko

**-¿Y ese dragón que esta ahí no fue responsable de eso?, **señala el niño

**-¡Claro que no, es mi amigo! **reclama Miyako

**-¿Tu amigo?...no me hagan reír….¿acaso ustedes son jinetes o algo así?, **dice con sarcasmo el niño

**¡Así es!, ¿algún problema con eso?** reclama Kaoru

**-Ja, si ustedes son jinetes o entrenadoras…¿Dónde están sus dragones?, **pregunta el niño

**-¿Los quieres conocer?, pues conócelos….*tsk* **chasquea sus dedos Kaoru a lo que un dragón enfurecido entra por el bosque rompiendo los arboles hasta llegar al niño tratando de embestirlo a lo que salta para esquivarlo

**-¡Fallaste!, ¡Ahora quédate quieto!...**dice el niño apuntando con su arma pero es jalado hacia arriba por Brick que lo empieza a llevar por los aires dando círculos

**-¡SUELTAME TE LO ORDENO!...¡WHOAAAAA!, **dice asustado el niño que comienza a llorar

**-¡Brick ya bájalo!, **ordena Momoko que había salido de la red gracias a que Butch la corto con sus dientes

Despues de estar ya libres y a salvo

**-T.T ustedes son malas Buuuaaaaaa, **dice llorando el niño

**-Tranquilo, no pasa nada **dice Miyako tratando de calmarlo

**-Fue tu culpa por amenazarnos, **dice Kaoru

**-¿Qué hacías en un lugar como este solo?, ¿acaso vivías ahí?** Pregunta Momoko

**-*Sniff* No, ahí vivían una familia de granjeros que nos pidió ayuda cuando llego a la base, vine a apoyar y averiguar que fue lo que paso, **explica el niño

**-¿Base?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Soy miembro de DYNAMO, los cuales protegemos a este mundo de los monstruos que atacan a las personas asi como reubicarlos de ser posible, además de ser el hijo del profesor Utonium, **dice orgulloso el niño

**-¡Tu un miembro de DYNAMO!, **dicen las tres al mismo tiempo

**-¡Así es, mi nombre es Ken Utonium!, **dice su nombre Ken

**-Así que Ken, bueno yo soy Momoko, ella es Kaoru y ella es Miyako, nuestros dragones son Brick, Butch y Boomer, **se presenta Momoko

**-Bueno eso es una sorpresa, pero ¿no deberías haber venido con alguien más grande?**, pregunta Miyako

**-Estamos cortos de personal y la gente requiere apoyo, mi padre sigue investigando sobre lo que esta ocurriendo además de ser muy conocido en la capital, **dice Ken

**-Así que profesor como dijo el alcalde… ¿y que enseña?, **pregunta Momoko

**-¿A que te refieres?, **pregunta Ken

**-Si es profesor a de enseñar en alguna escuela ¿no?, **dice Miyako

**-¡No es esa clase de profesor, el es un científico!, **reclama Ken

**-¿Un que?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Un científico es una persona que participa o realiza una actividad sistemática para adquirir nuevos conocimientos, esto quiere decir que investiga la verdad detrás la llamada magia y brindar utensilios que apoyen a la humanidad, **dice Ken envuelto en una gran luz

**-¿Y que quiere decir eso?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Miran esto, el invento esta arma para defendernos de los atacantes y demás, se llama arma de fuego, **señala Ken al rifle que trae consigo

**-A mi me parece una vara muy larga y de metal, **dice Kaoru inspeccionándolo mas de cerca

**-A simple vista para una ignorante seria eso pero observa esa rama, **dice Ken apuntando y jalando del gatillo

**-Increíble, **dice Miyako al ver como si el viento hubiera roto la rama

**-Bueno, supongo que servirá en algunas situaciones pero ¿no es peligrosa mas que una ayuda?**, pregunta Momoko

**-Si, pero por eso la seguimos probando además de crear otras cosas que nos iniciaran en una época el cual no tendremos que depender de la magia y cosas así, **explica Ken

**-No puedes detener la magia solo confiando en artefactos como estos, además también debes de pensar en la naturaleza, **dice Kaoru

**-Piensas igual que aquellas personas que insultaron a mi padre, pero les demostraremos lo contrario, **reclama Ken

**-Se esta haciendo tarde, ¿queda cerca la base? **Pregunta Miyako

**-¿Eh? si, es por haya mas al norte, pero tardaremos en llegar, **señala Ken el camino

**-Con nuestros dragones acortaremos ese tiempo sube, **dice Kaoru

**-Yo en esas cosas, ni muerto **dice Ken

**-Son seguros no te preocupes, **dice Momoko subiéndose en Brick

**-¡Si casi uno de ellos me come y el otro casi me mata haya arriba! **, se queja Ken

**-Eso fue por lo que nos hiciste, además ¿Qué esperabas atrapar?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Por el daño a la granja supuse que fue una manticora acompañada por una quimera tipo dragón, esperaba atraparlos hasta que las vi y deduje que a lo mejor fueron ustedes pero me equivoque, **dice Ken

**-¿Manticora y Quimera? No se supone que ya no había de esas criaturas, **dice Momoko

**-Se suponía pero…..mejor vámonos y que mi padre les explique mejor la situación **dice Ken subiendo en Boomer con Miyako

**-Tienes razón así sabremos mas sobre esto, ¡Vamos Butch!, **ordena Kaoru a su dragón el cual comienza a marchar

**-Espero que tenga un lugar para darnos un baño, me siento sucia **dice Miyako tratando de limpiarse

**-Je, te sorprenderás cuando lleguemos, saben ¿nunca vi unos dragones como estos? es raro que sean tan serviciales….normalmente se tarda por lo menos tres meses en ganarse su confianza, **opina Ken

**-Ellos son especiales y además nos ayudaran a ganar en la competencia de dragones el siguiente año, **dice orgullosa Kaoru

**-Bueno eso explica por qué van juntas con los tres, supongo que los entrenaran en la base ¿verdad?, **pregunta Ken

**-Si hay algún sitio donde se pueda hacer eso estaríamos agradecidas, **dice Miyako

**-No se preocupen, también somos unos excelentes diseñadores y podremos crear el sitio para su entrenamiento y que no les falte nada, **dice Ken muy emocionado

**-Gracias, ahora sujétate fuerte ya que aumentaremos la velocidad, **dice Momoko a lo que Brick comienza a correr

**-¡Adelante Butch!, **ordena Kaoru a lo que su dragón aumenta su velocidad

**-Que rapidos….**se queda asombrado Ken

**-Son rápidos pero eso no es nada *giglee*, **ríe Miyako a lo que Boomer como si fuera un bólido sale disparado rebasando a sus hermanos

**-¡WHOAAAAA!, ¡ESTO SI ES VELOCIDAD!, **dice Ken sonriendo y agarrándose muy fuerte de Miyako, se podía deducir que se estaba divirtiendo mucho con sus nuevas amigas

Continuara en The Fight


	7. Chapter 7: The Figth

**Se me seca el cerebro y luego se vuelve a llenar, pero no dejo que sea corta la historia y no pierda el hilo de la trama, disfrutenlo mientras recupero materia gris XD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen solo los secundarios que vayan apareciendo**

Capitulo 7: The Fight

Una nube oscura atraviesa el paisaje de los parajes cerca del poblado de Boy, los cuales no se percatan del peligro o solo lo toman como una nube en señal de lluvia, pero esta nube cubre casi lo que mide un estadio de futbol americano, en el cual del interior pasan criaturas de los cuales nadie había visto en mas de 30 años ya que los últimos de estos ya habían desaparecido y se creía que tienen mas de 1000 años de existencia al ser controlados por una criatura mistica, por lo que algunos historiadores cuentan como el año oscuro…

A 10 millas de ahí

**-¡Llegamos chicas, contemplen el laboratorio y base de operaciones de DYNAMO!, **exclama con orgullo Ken mostrando un enorme edificio con torres y grandes chimeneas como si fuera un castillo en verdad

**-¡Guau!, **expresaron las chicas con asombro mientras lo dragones no les parecía tan sorprendente

**-Muy bien entremos, **dice Ken

**-Espera, ¿dónde los dejamos a ellos? **pregunta Momoko

**-Cierto, vengan por aquí **indica Ken bajándose de Boomer y caminando hacia una gran puerta

**-Parece muy pesada, ¿Cómo la abrirás?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Con simple física, **dice Ken activando una palanca que acciona un sistema de poleas y engranes

**-¿Cómo es eso posible?, ni en los castillos tienen eso y se utilizan varios hombres, **exclama con asombro Kaoru

Los tres dragones se sorprendieron por esto y no querían avanzar

**-No sean miedosos, no les pasara nada **indica Ken

**-Vamos yo iré contigo Brick, adelante** dice Momoko animando a Brick a entrar

**-Butch no me hagas pasar vergüenzas y camina ya,** dice Kaoru empujando a su dragón

**-¿Ves Boomer?, no pasa nada sigue…**dice amablemente Miyako a lo que se tranquiliza el dragón azul y avanza

Después de entrar y dejar a los tres dragones en un enorme patio, las chicas son guiadas por Ken hacia el lugar donde estaba el profesor Utonium

**-Este lugar me da escalofríos, **dice Butch

**-¿Deberíamos seguirlas?, **pregunta Boomer

**-Tranquilos, ellas nos llamaran si se presenta algún problema y además no huelo peligro aquí…** dice Brick acostándose plácidamente calmando a sus hermanos

Ken guía a las tres por unos largos pasillos y en uno en particular donde hay muchas pinturas

**-¡Eh aquí el pasillo de la fama de DYNAMO, donde los mejores miembros fueron plasmados por sus grandes logros así como actos de heroísmos!, **exclama Ken muy orgullosamente

**-¡Fabuloso! **dice Miyako observando una pintura de una gran cazadora de bestias llamada Sylvanas

**-¡Mira este, tiene una gran espada y una armadura muy brillante, me hubiera gustado conocerlo!, **dice Momoko con estrellas en sus ojos viendo la pintura de Luther el Matadragones

**-Esta….pintura….es la de mi padre, **dice sorprendida y emocionada Kaoru al observar la pse de victoria de su padre teniendo abajo a varias criaturas extrañas para ella (licántropos)

**-Tu padre merece estar aquí ya que los derrotaba con las manos, nunca uso arma alguna y salvo a varias personas hace 20 años, **dice Ken tratando de alentar a Kaoru

**-Si, ese es el…alguien que nunca creyó que las armas fueran mas fuertes que uno mismo **dice Kaoru limpiándose los ojos

**-Bueno vayamos a ver a mi padre, ya estamos cerca **dice Ken señalando un ultimo corredor

En el patio

**-Me aburro…**dice Butch

**-Siempre eres tan impaciente, deberías dormir como Brick, **opina Boomer

**-Nah, creo que paseare por allí **dice Butch tomando forma humana

**-No debes hacer eso, si te ven ¿qué crees que pasara? **dice Boomer preocupado

**-Ve este lugar, esta mas desierto que nada y no me importa, soy un poderoso dragón para esconderme, **dice Butch empezando a dirigirse hacia adentro

**-No…..espera…. ¿Que hago?...deja te acompaño, **decide Boomer tomando forma humana y siguiendo a Butch

Brick se despierta pero en ves de detener a sus hermanos solo espera mirando hacia otro lado

**-Ya puedes mostrarte, sé que quieres hablar **dice Brick a un perro pequeño que se acerca a el

**-Hmmm, un dragón que no es dragón o un humano que no es humano, no me decido…**dice con algo de duda el perrito

**-Mi nombre es Brick ¿y el tuyo?, **pregunta Brick

**-Poochi, soy una criatura guardián de este lugar** responde el perrito

**-No te ves como una criatura guardián, **opina Brick

**-Bueno no tanto como las criaturas que has llegado a oír, sino que detecto a criaturas y personas que se encuentren muy lejos o estén escondidas, **dice con orgullo Poochi

**-No es la gran cosa que un perro no pueda hacer, **dice con sarcasmo Brick

**-¡Claro que si!, por lo menos no estoy desnudo como tus hermanos…**dice enojado Poochi

**-¿Tienes algo para eso?, **pregunta Brick

**-¿Qué?, ¿no pueden simular ropa aun? **pregunta Poochi

**-Trabajamos en eso, **responde Brick

**-Bueno puedo enseñarles algunas cosas ya que parece se van a quedar aquí un tiempo, pero solo lo hare si admites que soy la mejor criatura guardián que hayas visto **condiciona Poochi

**-De acuerdo, pero tenemos que ir por esos dos **dice Brick levantándose

**-Je, te dije que soy el protector de este lugar solo observa **dice Poochi cerrando los ojos y comenzando un ritual donde aparece una luz debajo de el

**-aroha soudividni sod solleuqa a odal im a nagiart odamall im, nehcucse ehcon al ed senaidrauG, **empieza a entonar unas palabras mágicas a lo que al terminar Butch y Boomer caen del cielo

**-¿Qué paso?, **pregunta Boomer

**-¿Quién es el cadáver que hizo esto?, **pregunta furioso Butch

**-Fui yo, su nuevo entrenador en el arte de la magia…**dice Pocchi cuando su mirada voltea hacia arriba al ver a un enojado dragón de ojos verdes

**-Me pareces que eres la comida, **dice Butch empezando a abrir su boca

**-¡AYYYYYY!, **grita Poochi de miedo

**-¡Suficiente!, **ordena Brick

**-¿Por qué me detienes?, **pregunta molesto Butch

**-¿Quieres llamar la atención de tu compañera?, **dice con una sonrisa Brick

**-Hmp, **dice Butch sentándose y dándoles la espalda

**-Eso estuvo cerca, en fin como decia yo les enseñare a usar su magia de una forma mas responsables, pero no será fácil y les tomara mucho tiempo poder aprenderlo, **explica Poochi

**-Tenemos un año para eso, **dice Brick

**-Asi seremos mas útiles a ellas, me parece genial **dice alegre Boomer

**-(resoplido) **es lo único que responde Butch

En el interior, en el sótano

**-Aquí es donde comienza la magia, literalmente por supuesto **dice Ken mostrando varios aparatos extraños (tubos de ensayo, probetas, balones de destilación, embudos, todo un equipo para experimentos además de una gran maquina que emitía ruidos extraños)

**-Parecen muy frágiles, **dice Kaoru tocando un tubo de ensayo

**-¡No lo toques!, **dice Ken tirándose para agarrar el tubo

**-Lo siento, seré mas cuidadosa **dice Kaoru algo apenada

**-Ken, ya regresaste **dice un señor vestido en una bata blanca

**-Si pa….profesor y traje a unas amigas, **responde Ken

**-¿Amigas?, es extraño que tengas amigas si no hay pueblos cercanos **dice el profesor Utonium

**-Hola yo soy Momoko Akatsutsumi, ellas son Miyako Gotokuji y Kaoru Matsubara, **dice cortésmente la peli naranja

**-¿Matsubara?, ¿eres la hija de Tokio Matsubara?…**pregunta el profesor

**-Si, mucho gusto en conocerlo, **responde Kaoru

**- El placer es mio, yo una ves fui un muy buen querido amigo de tu padre…¿Cómo esta el? **Pregunta el profesor

**-El…murió ya hace tiempo, **responde Kaoru

**-Lo siento, es que cuando estoy aquí pierdo la noción del tiempo y lo demás, en serio lo siento mucho** se disculpa el profesor

**-Esta bien, no se preocupe **dice Kaoru

**-¿Y que les trae a este lugar?, **pregunta el profesor

Miyako le hace entrega de la carta donde le explica la razón de enviarlas

**-Ya veo, ¿pero son muy buenas en el combate o algo así para estar entrenando?** pregunta el profesor

**-No solo es para nosotras ya que un dragón y su dueño tienen que aprender juntos las cosas, **dice Kaoru orgullosamente

**-¿Dragón?, ¿HAY UN DRAGÓN AQUÍ? **pregunta entusiasmado el profesor

**-Este…si están haya arriba en el patio **indica Momoko

**-¡ESTA ES MI OPORTUNIDAD!, **dice el profesor tomando una jeringa y unas pinzas subiendo rápidamente

**-¿Qué le pasa?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Verán, es que él es un aficionado a los dragones y le gusta estudiarlos muy a fondo…..será mejor que lo alcancemos, **dice Ken saliendo muy aprisa

**-¿Qué quiere decir muy a fondo?, **pregunta Miyako

**-No se, será mejor alcanzarlo **responde Momoko a lo que se dirigen hacia el patio

En el patio

**-¿EH?, siento que se acercan problemas…**dice Poochi

**-Yo no siento nada, **dice Boomer

**-¿Y esa nube de polvo que?, **pregunta Butch

Se observa al profesor correr rápidamente hacia donde esta Boomer a lo que se pone en cámara lenta como salta encima de el, y empieza a forcejear con el para tomar una muestra

**-¡PROFESOR PARE!, **grita Poochi

Butch y Brick solo se quedaron parados observando divertidamente del infortunio de su hermano

**-Listo, una escama y algo de sangre…pasemos a los siguientes **dice brillándole los ojos dirigiéndose hacia Brick y Butch que se pusieron a correr

**-¡Papa!, digo ¡Profesor puede tomar muestras sin hacer tanto alboroto!, **dice Ken cansado al llegar

**-¡Boomer!...¿estas bien, te hicieron algo?, **dice Miyako acercándose al adolorido dragón

**-Hay que detenerlo, **indica Momoko

**-¡Esperen!, **dice Poochi

**-¿Un perro que habla?, **dicen Momoko y Kaoru asombradas

**-El profesor solo quiere unas muestras para sus estudios, no pasa nada grave…espero, **dice Poochi algo preocupado

Brick y Butch comenzaron a lanzar sus mejores ataques de fuego y coletazos pero ni uno acertaba al profesor

**-¿Qué les pasa bonitos?, ¿acaso soy demasiado para ustedes?, **dice el profesor esquivando los ataques para dar un gran salto encima de Butch

**-¡Tranquilo Butch, no hagas nada!, **grita Kaoru pero ya se lo habían despachado y solo queda Brick

**-Bueno amigo, ¿vas a cooperar o lo hacemos difícil?, **dice el profesor triunfante

Brick se queda parado esperando, se observan mutuamente como si fuera un duelo vaquero para que al final, Brick cediera

**-Muy bien amigo…..listo, ves no dolió nada **, dice el profesor tomando sus muestras

**-Fuiste muy valiente Brick, **apremia Momoko a su dragón

**-Vaya, que valiente te viste Butch….pero veo que lo soportaste,** indica Kaoru a Butch

**-¿Lo ves? no pasa nada Boomer, **dice Miyako calmando a Boomer

**-Ok, ahora que termine con esto hagamos las presentaciones habituales, *cof*cof, **dice el profesor

**-¡Sean bienvenidas a DYNAMO, la ultima esperanza que enfrenta a las bestias y monstruos para salvar a las personas así como reubicar a los menos agresivos a unas zonas mas seguras!, **exclama Poochi

**-¡Ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor, así que siéntanse orgullosas de ser parte de esta gran organización!, **exclama Ken

**-¡ASI QUE ALCEN SUS ARMAS Y JUREN LEALTAD A ESTA GRAN ORGANIZACIÓN Y PROMETAN QUE USARAN SUS FUERZAS Y HABILIDADES PARA SALVAR A ESTE MUNDO QUE HA CAIDO UNA VES MAS EN LA OSCURIDAD!, **exclama el profesor apareciendo atrás una bandera con una chica en ella (la DYNAMO que conocemos curioso ¿no?)

**-¡LO JURAMOS!, **gritan las tres chicas

**-¡GROOOOOAAAAA!, **rugen los tres dragones

**-¿Pero solo somos nosotras?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Es cierto ¿en donde están los demás?**, agrega Kaoru

**-Dicen que son una organización grande pero solo los veo a ustedes y a nosotras, **opina Momoko

**-Bueno…..es que muchos de los veteranos o ya están muertos o retirados y nadie mas vino XP, **dice tristemente el profesor

**-Plop-** (escena de caída)

**-Pero no se preocupen, ustedes serán las primeras y así atraeremos a mas personas aquí, tengan el emblema de nuestra organización, **dice el profesor entregándoles unas emblemas con el logotipo de DYNAMO

**-Y ahora, vayan a descansar ya que mañana las pondré al corriente de la situación que nos encon….¿sucede algo Poochi?, **pregunta el profesor

**-Huelo peligro, a 10 millas de aquí y son criaturas maléficas **dice Poochi alzando su nariz y apuntando la dirección

**-El pueblo de Boy, chicas ¿creen llegar lo mas pronto halla?, **preguntan el profesor

**-Con nuestros dragones será en 10 minutos, **dice Kaoru dirigiéndose hacia Butch

**-¡Esperen, deben armarse antes!, **dice ken activando otra palanca

Como si fuera un laboratorio tipo mecha, el patio comienza a abrirse y emerge un arsenal de armas de filo así como de largo alcance además de armaduras

**-¿Qué tienen muchas de estas cosas por todas partes?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Hay que estar preparados para todo ahora tomen lo necesario por favor, los observare desde aquí, **dice el profesor

**-¿Cómo hará eso?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Yo puedo hacer esto no se preocupen observen, **dice Poochi que comienza a formar imágenes en la pared

La imagen muestra al pueblo de Boy siendo atacado por varias criaturas (Manticoras y Quimeras tipo dragón) a lo que empiezan a destruir el pueblo

**-¿Qué son esas cosas?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Manticoras y Quimeras….es raro que haya tantos y juntos, pero nos preocuparemos de eso después ahora vayan, ** indica el profesor

Las chicas comienzan a armarse y ponerse protección, poniéndole también algo de armaduras a sus dragones (solo una armadura de su cuerpo), pero era mínima ya que aun no alcanzaban el tamaño de las que tenían ahí,

**-Estas armaduras fueron diseñadas para compañeros mas grandes, pero es ligero y no les estorbara, ¿están listas?, **pregunta Ken

**-¡Listas!, **responden las tres

**-Yo las acompañare, necesitaran a alguien experimentado como yo, **dice Ken trayendo su rifle

**-¿Esta seguro de esto profesor?, **pregunta Miyako

**-No del todo, pero el quiere ayudar también…solo no te hagas el héroe, **dice el profesor abrazando a Ken

**-No te preocupes, vámonos chicas** dice Ken

Las chicas y ken trepan en Brick, Butch y Boomer comenzando a salir por la puerta a toda velocidad

**-No me agrada que siendo tan jóvenes se pongan en peligro de esta forma, pero esos dragones harán el trabajo mas pesado…..aunque nunca había visto dragones como estos….¿cual es la situación Poochi?, **pregunta el profesor

**-Esta muy mal, espero lleguen pronto **responde Poochi

Las chicas van sobre sus dragones por la pradera a toda velocidad (75Km x hora) avanzando a su primer combate del cual esperan regresar vivas

**-(No importa quien sea el enemigo, no dejare que le pase nada), **piensa Brick

**-(Destrozare a quien se ponga enfrente y si alguien la daña lo pagara caro), **piensa Butch

**-(No quisiera que hiciéramos esto, pero si ella lo desea lo hare), **piensa Boomer

Habían pasado 5 minutos donde observaban ya una gran columna de humo a lo que apresuraron el paso, después de 10 minutos llegan al pueblo estando consumido en llamas, ellas nunca habían visto tal nivel de destrucción

**-Esto no es cierto, **dice Momoko

**-Nunca había visto algo así en mi vida, **dice Miyako

**-*Glup*, ni en mis peores pesadillas habría visto esto, **dice Kaoru

**-Concéntrense chicas, **dice Ken, **tomare esa posición para disparar, saquen a toda la gente que puedan de ahí, no dejen que el miedo las invada, **Ken trata de sacarlas de su transe

Los dragones al ver el estado de sus compañeras comienzan a agitarse despertándose de su trance

**-Gracias Brick, necesitaba eso ¡Andando chicas!**, ordena Momoko

**-¿Cómo puedo demostrarle a Butch ser fuerte si no lo soy también?, ¡Vamos!**, dice Kaoru

**-Boomer, vamos a apoyar a toda esa gente, **dice Miyako

Comienzan a correr los dragones en dirección al pueblo mientras Ken se pone en la colina

**-Ya llegaron profesor, **dice Poochi

**-Bien, ¿Qué me dices de esa nube oscura?, **pregunta el profesor

**-Hay algo ahí, pero no logro verlo…es como si me bloqueara mi visión…pero no creo que sea bueno, **dice Poochi preocupado

Continuara en King Quimera….


	8. Chapter 8: King Quimera

**En este las chicas iban a recibir de sus dragones unos extraordinarios poderes y se iba a ver muy chido, pero luego realize...¿quieren que sea largo?...y lo pense asi que elimine esa parte para ponerla mas adelante ya que debo de abarcar el año antes de las competencias, ademas de agregar mas personajes monstruos, aventuras y escenas tristes, divertidas y serias (gracias a un apoyo adicional que encontre me sera posible ^^), asi que disfrutenlo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales no me pertencen solo los secundarios**

Capitulo 8: King Quimera

La primera misión de las chicas y van perdiendo terreno, deben de poner primero a salvo a la gente apoyándose en la poca guardia que hay (voluntarios poco entrenados, usualmente sirven para ser faroles), las quimeras y manticoras son oponentes formidables en si, los dragones los mantienen a raya pero no será por mucho tiempo ya que los superan en numero

Lado Este

**-¡Rápido sigan corriendo, no se detengan!, **ordena Kaoru a varios aldeanos corriendo hacia las afueras del pueblo

**-¡Señorita, la gente de este lado ya a sido evacuada!, **informa uno de los guardias que sguen las instrucciones de las chicas

**-Bien, ahora hay que salir de aquí, el pueblo ya esta perdida de todas formas **dice Kaoru yéndose seguida por el guardia

**-¡Groooaaaaaaugghghhg!, **grita una manticora después de tremendo golpe en la cabeza por la cola de Butch

**-¡BUTCH, NOS VAMOS!, **grita Kaoru a lo que el dragón verde tira un edificio para bloquear el camino y retrasarlos un poco

Lado norte

**-¡Ok mantente delante de mi!, **dice Momoko cargando a una pequeña niña

**-¡Señorita por aquí!, **indica un guardia cerca de una salida

**-¡Bien…tómela y llévela a una zona segura, veré si hay mas personas! **dice Momoko

**-Eso no es posible, se efectuara una retirada para proteger a los campesinos de aquí, esperaremos los refuerzos del señor Dimitri, **explica el guardia

**-(¿Esperan que su señor los venga a salvar?….por ahora no podemos hacer mas), esta bien vámonos, ¡BRICK VAMONOS!, **grita Momoko a su dragón rojo enfrentándose a las quimeras

**-Fsssssssss (lanzallamas), **(no se como se escribirá el sonido) Brick dispara sus flamas hacia la cara de la quimera y muerde la otra para hacer que caiga, después empieza a volar hacia su compañera

Lado sur

**-Mantengan la calma, pronto saldremos de aquí **dice Miyako un poco asustada ya que ella nunca había visto tanta violencia y muerte

**-Tenemos bloqueado el camino señorita, ¿Qué hacemos?, **pregunta uno de los guardias

**-No podemos rodearlo, tenemos que seguir…**opina un aldeano

**-Boomer, por favor **dice Miyako señalando los escombros

Boomer tomo espacio para embestir los escombros y logra tirarlos abriendo paso hacia la salida, la gente corre protegidos por los guardias

**-¡Sigan adelante no se detengan!, **ordena uno de los guardias señalando el camino

**-Bien Boomer ahora….¡AHHHHHHH! **grita Miyako al ser aventada hacia un lado por Boomer ya que dos manticoras se arrojan sobre el

**-¡GROAAAAAAA!, **rugen las manticoras

**-¡RAAARRRRRRR! **ruge Boomer comenzando a electrificar su cuerpo para bajarlos

**-¡No pelees Boomer hay que irnos!, **dice Miyako pero Boomer no puede hacerlos retroceder a lo que toma su arco con miedo

Sus brazos parecían de roca y estaba toda tiesa por el miedo ya que nunca creyó que debía acabar con un ser vivo, pero si no lo hacia podrían lastimar gravemente a su dragón, lanza torpemente el disparo pero falla a lo que una de las manticoras se lanza hacia ella, Boomer observa esto pero no puede derrotar a su oponente

**-¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!, **suplicaba Miyako corriendo siendo perseguida por la manticora

La manticora logra acorralarla en un callejón, y Miyako se da cuenta que a perdido su arco y no tenía otra arma

**-¡Miyako esta en problemas profesor!, **dice Poochi

**-¿Puedes informarle a Ken? Tal vez la pueda apoyar, **dice el profesor

**-Enseguida, **dice Poochi comunicándose telepáticamente a Ken

**-¡Demonios no te muevas tanto!, **se queja Ken tratando de darle a otra quimera

**-¡Ken!…Ken ¿me escuchas?, **pregunta Poochi hablando en su cabeza

**-¿Qué sucede?, **responde Ken

**-¡Miyako esta en problemas!, ¿puedes ayudarla?, **pregunta Poochi

**-No logro verla… ¡eso es, la bala mágica! **Dice Ken sacando el cartucho de su rifle y poniendo una bala distinta, **muéstrame donde…**pide Ken a lo que una serie de imágenes aparecen hasta el lugar donde se encuentra Miyako atrapada

**-voy a morir, voy a morir y Boomer también, ¿Por qué no soy mas fuerte?, **dice Miyako lamentándose por ser asi

**-¡Blanco fijado!, **dice Ken levantando su rifle y apuntando hacia el aire, **¡LONG-RANGE BOMBAIDER, FUEGO! **Dispara su arma y la bala comienza a ascender al cielo para después pararse y comenzar a descender hacia abajo

**-¡Grrrrrr!, **suelta un leve rugido saboreando que pronto lograra devorar a su presa

Miyako solo se queda parada siguiendo hablando bajo (tal ves rezando) ya había aceptado su destino pero

**-¡MIYAKO REACCIONA, NO PUEDES ACABAR ASI TENEMOS QUE PELEAR!**

Esa voz que había escuchado ya hace un tiempo atrás cuando obtuvo a Boomer, el chico de sus sueños la hizo reaccionar asi que hábilmente rueda por debajo de la manticora cuando este se lanza hacia ella, toma un bastón que estaba tirado y lo usa para aplicar presión en el estomago lanzándolo con su mismo impulso hacia arriba chochando de cara a la pared, la bala cae rápidamente terminando en la cabeza de la manticora acabándolo

**-¡Ah…..ah…..ah…..!, **Miyako se toma un respiro para después observar lo que había echo, este bastón es lo indicada para ella, con ella solo inutiliza a su enemigo y no la mata, a pesar de que murió de una forma que ella desconoce, toma el bastón con fuerza y llama a su dragón …**¡BOOMER!**

El cuerpo de una manticora vuela por encima de ella cayendo mas lejos, Boomer llega corriendo hasta Miyako y ella lo monta parta dirigirse hacia la salida mas cercana

**-Perfecto, aunque eso no fue nada científico me alegra que haya funcionado, **dice Ken retirándose para ir a la zona de refugiados

La gente que salió del pueblo esta ahora escondida entre los arboles, esperando que termine esta pesadilla, Momoko y Miyako se impacientan por no ver salir a Miyako a lo que deciden ir por ella

**-¡No pueden regresar ahí, tenemos que aguantar aquí hasta que lleguen los refuerzos!, **dice uno de los guardias

**-¡No pensamos dejar a nuestra amiga ahí, ustedes quédense aquí ya volveremos!** Ordena Kaoru a lo que sube encima de Butch para dirigirse hacia el pueblo de nuevo junto con Momoko y Brick

**-¡Espero este bien ella!, **dice Momoko preocupada

**-¡Descuida ella esta con Boomer así que no le pasara nada!, **dice Kaoru tratando de tranquilizar a Momoko

Cuando llegaron a los cultivos observan como sale Miyako junto con Boomer a todo galope, a lo que reúnen con ellas

**-¡Chicas!, **grita Miyako

**-Creímos que te había pasado algo, **dice Momoko ya tranquila al verla sana y salva

**-De acuerdo, regresemos con los demás y después…**Kaoru no termina la frase al observar con horros como empezaban a salir las quimeras y manticoras hacia donde ellas estaban

**-¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!, **grita Momoko a lo que comienzan a correr perseguidas por las criaturas

Las quimeras exhalan bolas de fuego tratando de darles a las chicas y sus dragones mientras las quimeras que eran veloces tratan de darles alcance

**-¡No podemos llevarlos a donde esta la gente, tendremos que pelear aquí!, **ordena Kaoru bajando de Butch y levantando su maza mientras Butch prepara su cola

**-Por lo menos estamos todos juntos en esto, **dice Momoko bajando de Brick y sosteniendo su espada con fuerza y Brick extiende sus alas en forma amenazadora

**-Boomer, pelearemos juntos…**dice Miyako sosteniendo su bastón y Boomer poniéndose enfrente de ella

Las manticoras y quimeras se lanzan hacia ella y sus dragones para acabarlas hasta que una gran ráfaga de viento los arroja hacia atrás

**-¡SOLDADOS, EXTERMINEN A ESTAS BESTIAS!, **ordena un joven en armadura encima de un dragón dorado que trae consigo a un grupo de soldados encima de grifos con el

**-¿Quién es el?, **pregunta Momoko

**-No lo se….pero si pelea de nuestro lado mejor, **opina Kaoru manteniendo la posición

**-Deben ser los refuerzos que decían los guardias, **dice Miyako

Mientras el combate continuo, el caballero se acerca hacia las chicas con su dragón

**-¿Se encuentran bien señoritas?, **pregunta el caballero

**-Si estamos bien…¿usted es lord Dimitri?, **pregunta Momoko

**-No señorita, soy su guardián por así decirlo mi nombre es Lotherar, capitán de la guardia de lord Dimitri, **responde el caballero

**-Mucho gusto en conocerlo, ¿desea que lo apoyemos con algo? **pregunta Miyako

**-Ya hicieron bastante, ahora déjenos a nosotros encargarnos del asunto… ¡Vamos Sili!, **dice el caballero empezando a regresar a la batalla donde estaban ganado terreno

**-Chsss, ni modo por ahora será mejor hacerle caso regresando con los demás **dice Kaoru algo decepcionada de no seguir en la batalla

**-Estoy de acuerdo, vamos Brick **dice Momoko montando a su dragón

**-Boomer, vayamos a proteger a las personas** dice Miyako acercándose a su dragón

**-(Fue una suerte que llegaran esas personas, tal ves no estaríamos vivos aun) **piensa Boomer

**-(Me hubiera llevado a todos ellos conmigo para salvar a Momoko de ser necesario), **piensa Brick

**-(Ya los tenia y estos payasos me interrumpieron, no requeríamos ayuda para derrotarlos), **piensa Butch

Las tres jinetes de van alejando del campo de batalla donde el combate ya estaba decidida para el caballero Lotherar y sus soldados, pero nadie se estaba percatando de que cada ves que destruían o mataban a una de esas criaturas salía un polvo oscuro que se dirigía a la nube de encima

**-¡MUERE BESTIA INFERNAL!**

**-¡TRAGATE EL FILO DE MI ESPADA!**

**-¡RELAMPAGO!**

**-¡SILI…INCINERALOS!**

Después de derrotar a la última criatura los soldados y el caballero Lotherar celebran su victoria

**-¡SI FUIMOS SALVADOS!, **grita uno de los aldeanos

**-¡LES DIJE QUE LORD DIMITRI NOS PROTEGERIA!** Exclama uno de los guardias

**-¡VIVA EL CABALLERO LOTHERAR!, **grita uno de los guardias

**-Bueno parece que quedamos como salvadoras de segundo grado, **dice Kaoru

**-Pero lo importante es que se salvo la gente, **dice Miyako

**-Una misión importante para DYNAMO y no somos el centro de atención, **dice ken algo triste

**-Hay que irnos e informar al profesor lo ocurrido, **dice Momoko preparándose para irse

**-¡Chicas esperen!, **dice Poochi

**-Esa voz….Poochi ¿Qué sucede y como podemos escucharte?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Eso no importa ahora, vean al cielo…esto aun no acaba **dice Poochi muy seriamente

Las chicas junto con Ken y los dragones observan como la nube oscura comienza a moverse y a tomar forma

**-Esto no es bueno, **dice Ken

**-¡TODOS RETIRENSE DE NUEVO A UN LUGAR SEGURO!, **grita Kaoru ordenándoles a los aldeanos y guardias que se dirigían a celebrar con los soldados

**-¿Qué?, pero si queremos celebrar también….**dice un aldeano que es atravesado de largo por las chicas apresurándose para sacar a los soldados y a Lotherar de ahí

**-¿Alguna baja?, **pregunta Lotherar

**-Ni una señor, vencimos sin ningún problema, **dice uno de los soldados

**-Señor, se acercan las niñas de hace rato **señala otro soldado

**-Querrán formar parte de esto, ellas ayudaron a sacar a la gente del pueblo y merecen crédito, **dice Lotherar

**-¡RAPIDO ALEJENSE DE AHÍ!, **grita Momoko

**-¿Qué dice?, **pregunta uno de los soldados

**-¡MIREN ARRIBA DE USTEDES ES PELIGROSO!, **grita Miyako señalando arriba

**-¿Arriba?, **dice un soldado observando el cielo y mirar la extraña nube del cual sale un ojo

**-¡AHHHHH!, ¿Qué DEMONIOS ES ESO?, **grita uno de los soldados cayendo de su grifo

Los grifos comienzan a sentirse inquietos tratando de salir de ahí

**-¡Demonios!, ¡retírense de inmediato!, **ordena Lotherar pero ya es tarde

Una enorme figura cae encima de ellos aplastando a varios soldados con sus monturas mientras otros alzan el vuelo, Lotherar junto con Sili alcanzan a quitarse mirando a una enorme criatura oscura de dos cabezas…una quimera…..King Quimera…

**-¡ROARRRRRRRRRRR! **Ruge con tanta intensidad que se escucha en todo el lugar atemorizando a los soldados

**-¡Reagrúpense, no sean intimidados!, **ordena Lotherar pero sus soldados están temerosos así como sus monturas a lo que un grupo de tres fue incinerado por el fuego que lanzo la quimera

**-¡Esto se esta poniendo de un nivel demasiado para nosotros!, **dice Ken sudando

**-¡Hay que retirarnos y alejar a la gente lo mas que se pueda!, **dice Momoko dando vuelta para regresar

**-¡No hay tiempo, si no lo detenemos aquí no habrá algún lugar seguro!, **opina Kaoru

**-Pero….no tenemos lo suficiente para derrotarlo, **dice Miyako

Los dragones se empiezan a mirar entre si y parece que deciden algo entre ellos, a lo que se comunican con Poochi

**-(Poochi nos escuchas), **dice Brick

**-¿Eh?...Brick ¿Cómo puedes utilizar telepatía para hablar, alguien como tu de ese nivel es algo imposible aun?, **dice Poochi

**-(Olvídate de eso, necesitamos un plan o algo) **dice Butch

**-¿Planean pelear contra esa enorme cosa?, **pregunta Poochi

**-(Solo dinos si hay algo que podamos hacer por favor), **pide Boomer con urgencia

**-Bueno yo…**dice Poochi olvidándose que el profesor se encontraba junto a el pero algo distraído

**-¿Sucede algo?, debemos estar unidos para idear algo pero no sé que, ¿Cómo detienes algo que es enorme y no parece tener algún punto débil….¡Lo tengo!...**dice el profesor

**-¡Se le ocurrió una idea profesor!, **dice Poochi animado

**-Sera una enorme quimera pero sigue siendo eso al fin y al cabo, solo hay que estudiar esto…..medir esto….determinar el porcentaje de fallo…..**dice el profesor haciendo cálculos

**-¡Apúrese profesor, las chicas están teniendo dificultades! **Dice Poochi señalando a las chicas correr junto a los dragones tratando de escapar de King Quimera

**-Solo dame un segundo….y listo….debe servir, comunícame con las chicas **ordena el profesor

**-¡Enseguida!, **dice Poochi

Mientras en la pelea con King Quimera

**-¡Nos va a alcanzar!, **exclama Miyako

**-¡Nada de lo que traemos sirve contra esa cosa!, **opina Kaoru

**-¡Chicas me escuchan!, **dice el profesor hablándoles en la mente

**-¿Profesor?...tenemos problemas muy serias ahora, **dice Momoko tratando de no mirar atrás

**-Lo se solo que requiero que sus dragones ataquen a King Quimera, **dice el profesor

**-¿Quiere que ellos ataquen a esa cosa?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Si mis cálculos son correctos todo lo que necesitan es inutilizar una de las cabezas para que la otra pierda fuerza y sea mas fácil de derrotar, **explica el profesor

**-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA MANDARE A BUTCH A HACER ALGO SUICIDAD!, **reclama Kaoru

**-Lo se pero si no lo hacen morirán, **dice el profesor

**-¡CUIDADO!, **grita Miyako

**-¡ESTA COMENZANDO A VOLAR!, **dice Ken señalando a la quimera desplegar sus alas

King Quimera al momento de volar crea una ráfaga de aire que no solo empieza a tumbar todo a su alrededor sino que avienta a las chicas junto a Ken y los dragones

**¡AHHHHHHHH!, **gritan las chicas al ser aventadas y caer lejos de sus dragones, Ken logra incorporarse y ponerse enfrente de ellas tomando su rifle

**-¡No dejare que las lastimes, con mi Technogun te derrotare! **exclama Ken cuando se acerca hacia ellos King Quimera

**-¡ROAAARRRRRRR!, **ruge King Quimera lanzándose con la boca abierta pero es embestido por Lotherar y Sili

**-¡Vamos maldito!, ¿quieres comer algo?, **dice el caballero ondeando su espada

King Quimera se distrae y no ve cuando los tres dragones vuelan hacia la cabeza derecha atacándola con la flama de Brick y el aliento helado de Boomer debilitando la cabeza para después Boomer la golpee con su cola tomando vuelo hasta arriba dejándose caer con toda su fuerza centrada en la cola

**-¡RIARRRGGAGGGAG!, **la cabeza derecha sede a la fuerza combinada de los tres dragones dejando una gran responsabilidad de mantener el cuerpo estable pero la cabeza izquierda no esta preparada para esto

**-¡SILI…FLAME OF LAVA!, **grita el caballero haciendo que su dragón sus ojos se tornen en flamas y lanza una potente ráfaga de lava que cae en la cara de King Quimera comenzando a debilitarlo

Cuando creen haber ganado King Quimera lanza un golpe con su cola hacia Lotherar y Sili el cual es detenido por Butch poniéndose enfrente de ellos y deteniendo el golpe con sus alas, para después brindar otro ataque similar a la cabeza derecha terminándolo y obligándolo a caer, cuando cae tiembla la tierra y empieza a desvanecerse en el aire

**-¡GROAAAAAAA!, **rugen los tres dragones al derrotar a su enemigo para después bajar hasta donde estaban sus inconscientes compañeras

**-¿Qué clase de dragones son estos?...se supone que un dragón entrenado no hace lo que le plazca y obedece a su dueño siempre, pero estos actuaron de forma voluntaria…. deben tener un entrenamiento superior, **dice Lotherar encima de Sili, la cual la dragona (si, es hembra) se queda mirando al joven dragón que demostró una supremacía absoluta

Abajo

**-¿Hmmm?... ¿que paso?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Me duele un poco la cabeza, **dice Miyako

**-Siento que volví a subirme en ese enorme árbol de nuevo, y esta ves si me caí **dice Kaoru levantándose

**-¡Chicas!, me alegro que estén bien, nos estábamos preocupando **dice Ken junto a Brick, Butch y Boomer

**-¿Qué paso con esa cosa?, **pregunta Momoko

**-¡Ellos los derrotaron, con ayuda del caballero pero lo derrotaron!, **dice Ken emocionado

Las tres se quedan pasmadas sobre y se acercan muy serias a sus dragones los cuales se quedan extrañados a ese comportamiento para después

**-¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACER UNA LOCURA ASI, ¿QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI TE HUBIERA ECHO DAÑO?...NO PODRIA VIVIR CON ESO!, **regaña Momoko a Brick abrazándolo muy fuerte

**-¡BOOMER…*sniff*sniff*!, **llora Miyako abrazando a Boomer

**-¡BUTCH CABEZA DE PIEDRA, NO VUELVAS A DESOBEDECERME NUNCA!, **regaña Kaoru a Butch

**-¡Pero nos alegramos que se encuentren bien!, **dicen las tres a ellos dándoles un abarzo mas fuerte

"**Los sentimientos del jinete y del dragón son los mismos que una pareja de enamorados, de amigos o familia" **

**-Asi que mi fabulosa criatura fue derrotada...supongo que todavia hay gente fuerte que podria oponerseme,  
><strong>dice la figura en la silla comiendose el polvo negro, **pero esto apenas comienza y recolectare los frutos...jejejejejejejejeje**

Continuara en Heroes…


	9. Chapter 9: Heroes

**Gracias por las ideas, espero disfruten este capitulo tambien ahora que lei algo que me inspiro y de seguro les inspirara a ustedes tambien asi que dejare algunos tips para escribir y dejare el que me parecio el mas importante "No trates de impresionar, ya que nadie lo leera...cuando el lector espera algo de eso se desilusiona" por eso pensare mejor lo que escribo asi que disfruten**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales no me pertenecen, solo los secundarios**

Capitulo 9: Heroes

El laboratorio y base de operaciones de DYNAMO celebra su primera victoria no lucrativa (na mas les dieron las gracias) asi que con un poco de música provista de un aparato muy sofisticado (o sea el mas antiguo caja de música al cual solo le cambias el rodillo para que cambie la tonada, se venden por separado XD) un poco de comida y un ambiente agradable las chicas junto a Ken, el profesor Utonium, Poochi y sus dragones disfrutan su victoria

**-Es un artefacto muy interesante, **dice Miyako tocando la caja de música

**-Si requerí mucha instigación y piezas únicas para lograrlo, se que podre mejorar el diseño o por lo menos dentro de algunos años estará mas avanzado, **responde el profesor

**-Pongamos otra, **dice Momoko parándolo y cambiando el rodillo a lo que se empieza a escuchar una melodía extraña para ellas (mágicas esperanzas versión de piano)

**-¡Que lindo!, **dice Miyako

**-Si no se apresuran no va a quedar comida, **dice Kaoru continuando comiendo

**-¡No te vayas a comer los postres!, **reclama Momoko

**-Esta fiesta esta muy divertida, **dice Poochi

Los dragones se encontraban comiendo su comida (carne y algo de agua) observando como disfrutaban la fiestas sus amas

**-(susurro) Mira como es feliz Miyako, me siento bien verla asi, **dice Boomer

**-(susurro) La madre de Momoko le dijo que no comiera tantos dulces ¬¬, **dice Brick

**-(susurro) Nunca había comido así en lo que llevo de vida, que rico cerdito (chop), **dice atragantándose Butch

Después de un rato

**-Bueno chicas, pasemos a cosas importantes, **dice el profesor

**-Esta bien, por fin nos dirá ¿que fue lo que sucedió ahí?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Obviamente ese ataque no fue a propósito ya que su trayectoria así como el sitio no era para atacar de esa forma, mas bien parecía que estuvieran buscando que destruir **explica el profesor

**-Entonces quiere decir que estaban haciendo lo que les viniera en gana**, dice Kaoru

**-Pero…eso no explica a que apareciera una enorme quimera después de derrotar a los otros, **dice Ken

**-Gracias a Poochi y a nuestra observación, descubrimos que las manticoras y las quimeras estaban echas de polvos oscuros, **dice el profesor

**-¿No se supone que están hechos de carne y hueso?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Si aunque este fenómeno ya lo habíamos visto antes, cuando el padre de Kaoru Tokio derroto a unos monstruos que se evaporaron en polvos oscuros…esto nos dejo muy intrigados pero nunca hayamos mas, puede ser que estos vinieran o tuvieran el mismo origen de los anteriores, **explica el profesor

**-Pero papa… digo profesor, entonces ¿quiere decir que va a haber mas ataques similares? **Pregunta Ken

**-Posiblemente, es por eso que tenemos que estar mas preparados, así que mañana comenzare las investigaciones y ustedes estarán pendientes de otro ataque, **dice el profesor

**-¿Cómo haremos eso?, no sabemos si acaso empezara cerca de aquí o mas lejos…además aun no podemos volar aun con nuestros dragones (**ya que toma 6 meses antes de que un jinete monte a un dragón para el vuelo) explica Momoko

**-Aunque sean rápidos tardaríamos mucho en llegar si no es en esta región por lo menos** dice Kaoru

**-Además no podemos obligarlos a hacer mas de lo que pueden hacer, **comenta Miyako

**-No se preocupen, tenemos eso solucionado **responde Poochi

**-Así es ya que tenemos este territorio para protegerla nosotros, **dice el profesor

**-¿Qué?, **preguntan las tres chicas

**-Verán, como no podemos dividirnos en todas partes por falta de personal, por órdenes del rey fuimos asignados para este territorio así como otros grupos de mercenarios**, comenta el profesor

**-¡Pero no somos mercenarios!, **reclama Ken

**-Un momento, habremos que ganarnos el derecho de quitarnos ese titulo ya que nos consideran así, es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora, **dice el profesor

**-¡No se preocupen!, ya verán que nos consideraran como heroínas y podremos no solo obtener fama sino también experiencia, **dice animada Kaoru

**-Y también nos pagaran, no me gusta que nos paguen por hacer esto pero requerimos fondos para continuar adelante** dice Poochi

**-Una parte de esas recompensas será para ustedes, así que díganme ¿planean hacer algo con ese dinero?, **pregunta el profesor

**-Por supuesto, el dinero que ganemos se las enviaremos a nuestras familias y al pueblo también**, responde Miyako

**-Es solo para que sepan que no olvidamos nuestra promesa, sé que estarán orgullosos de nosotras, **dice Kaoru

**-Aparte así tendrán noticias nuestras familias de que estamos bien, **dice Momoko

**-Me alegro que piensen así, los primeros trabajos que realizaremos en este territorio será de digamos un nivel 1, hmmmm…. parece algún tipo de juego, debo anotar esto para analizarlo mas adelante, así que serán pequeñas recompensas o nada **dice el profesor

**-No importa mientras ayudemos a la gente y sigamos entrenando para las competencias, **dice Miyako

**-¡Si derrotamos a un gran monstruo con solo este nivel, imagínense cuando ya estén mas grandes nuestros dragones, nadie nos parara!, **exclama Kaoru levantando el puño

**-Dígame otra cosa, ¿Qué no el tal Dimitri protegía estas tierras con su caballero Lotherar?**, pregunta Momoko

En eso Brick se queda quieto escuchando cada palabra de esa conversación iniciada

**-Bueno, al parecer el y su ejercito personal se fueron a proteger las tierras del reino ya que parece hay problemas mas grandes por parte de las bestias y monstruos además de los bandidos, **explica el profesor

**-Oye Momoko, ¿Por qué preguntaste eso?...¿acaso querías saber donde esta ese guapo caballero?, **dice Miyako con picardía

**-No es eso, aunque si es guapo y además es un caballero muy fuerte y valiente, **dice Momoko saliéndole corazones de la cabeza

Brick solo saca sus garras tratando de controlarse a lo que Butch y Boomer se hacen a un lado

**-Pero a mi me gusto mas la forma en que la dragona fue entrenada, espero Butch supere eso **dice Kaoru

Butch solo se queda pasmado ante eso, como si la mención de la dragona fuera algo terrible para el

**-Bueno, basta de charlas y continuemos para ir a dormir, no sabemos cuando seremos requeridos, **dice el profesor a lo que la fiesta continúa

Ya en la noche mientras todos descansaban en el establo del dragón

**-Muy bien chicos, antes de dormir les enseñare las cosas básicas y cuando las dominen mejor pasaremos a hechizos mas complicados, **dice Poochi

**-¿Y que nos vas a enseñar?, **pregunta Boomer

**-Bueno primero a transformarse apropiadamente en humanos, ¿Qué creen que pasaría si los vieran desnudos?, así que solo ensayaremos un poco**, responde Poochi

Poochi comienza a entonar un hechizo a lo que los dragones con los ojos cerrados repiten las palabras

**-onamuh un ed amrof al ramot sonetímrep, etnemlicáf odañagne res edeup ojo le…"Trick Trickery"**

Los dragones repiten cada palabra sin comenzar a transformarse, y lo van ensayando

**-Muy bien, cuando tengan mas control no habrá necesidad de entonar todo el hechizo, ahora pasemos a probar, si pudieron usar algo de telepatía podrán hacerlo sin ninguna dificultad**, opina Poochi

Los tres comienzan a entonar el cantico una ves mas

**-onamuh un ed amrof al ramot sonetímrep, etnemlicáf odañagne res edeup ojo le…"Trick Trickery"**

Cuando terminan una luz los ilumina a lo que al terminar ya son humanos vestidos (están vestidos con los trajes habituales que usan en la serie solo que mas peques de 8 añitos, recuerden que conforme van creciendo y adquieren experiencia cambia su forma de ilusión)

**-¡Sorprendente!, **exclama Boomer

**-Ya sabia que soy apuesto en cualquier forma, **dice con seguridad Butch

**-Con esto hasta soy mejor que ese tonto caballero**, dice Brick

**-¿Cómo que mejor?...a ya veo….estas celoso….estas celoso….estas celoso, **comienza Butch a molestar a Brick

**-¡NO ME MOLESTES!, **grita Brick a lo que pierde su transformación y regresa a hacer un dragón nuevamente

**-No puedes ocultar la verdad JAJAJAJAJAJA, **ríe sin parar Butch

**-¿Asi?… ¡ y que me dices de esa linda dragoncita que no solo te opaca sino que esta interesada en ti!, **dice Brick regresándole sus ataques

**-¡CALLATE TARADO, NO TIENES QUE RECORDARME DE ESO!, **grita Butch perdiendo su transformación volviendo a hacer un dragón

**-¿Me perdí de algo?** pregunta Poochi

**-Veras fue después del combate….**comienza Boomer a explicar lo que sucede

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las chicas se reúnen con los aldeanos, guardias y soldados restantes celebrando la victoria

**-¡GANAMOS!**

**-¡GRACIAS A DIOS POR ESTA VICTORIA!**

**-¡LOS CABALLEROS DE LORD DIMITRI SON LOS MEJORES!**

**-¡VIVAN TAMBIEN LAS CHICAS Y SUS DRAGONES!**

**-¡No tienen que agradecer nada!**, dice Momoko

**-¡Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo!, **dice Miyako

**-¡SOLO QUE NOSOTRAS SOMOS LAS MEJORES!, **grita Kaoru

**-¡KAORU ¬¬!, **gritan Momoko y Miyako

**-Bueno pero el pueblo quedo destruido, **dice un guardia

**-Estamos vivos junto a nuestras familias, es lo que mas importa **dice una aldeana

**-No se preocupen, lord Dimitri financiara la reconstrucción de su pueblo ya que ustedes son lo mas importante para el, **dice Lotherar

**-¡VIVA! **grita todo el pueblo

Antes de que las chicas se retiraran

**-Un momento, aun no les e agradecido por salvarnos a nosotros **dice Lotherar retirando su casco de la cabeza y dejar ver unos ojos oscuros con una cabellera oscura, a lo que Momoko se queda pasmada

**-Ustedes nos ayudaron primero, así que deberíamos agradecérseles nosotras **dice Miyako

**-Bueno digamos que estamos a mano ¿no creen?, **dice Lotherar observando a Momoko

**-Siiiiii…ahahahahahahahha, **parece que se le zafo un tornillo a Momoko

**-¿Te sientes bien?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-¡ClArO!, No Me PaSa NaDa, **responde Momoko haciendo sonidos altos y bajos

**-Otra cosa, ¿sus dragones como los obtuvieron? **Pregunta el galante caballero

**-Digamos que los encontramos y los estamos cuidando, entrenando y para entrar en las competencias de dragones, **responde Miyako

**-Ya veo, parece que tienen competencia Sili, **dice Lotherar a su dragona que tiene un cuerpo elegante, con una cola rechoncha y el cuello. Sus escamas son del color de oro fino. Este dragón tiene extremidades largas, además ha inclinado ojos que son el color de oro y no tiene orejas visibles, su cabeza forma una fina cara con una boca de un dragón normal, además de contar con unos brotes de espinas como si fueran cabellos mide lo de un dragón adulto y solo tiene 2 años de edad)

**-Es muy hermosa, **dice Miyako acariciando su cabeza

**-Además de fuerte, seguro que Butch estaría a su nivel…**dice Kaoru muy entusiasmada

Butch y Sili se quedan viendo fijamente, aunque el dragón verde no entiende que tanto le ve creyendo que lo iba a retar aunque nunca se espero que le cerrara el ojo

**-O.O¡**

**-Bueno tenemos que irnos y si se presentan problemas de nuevo, no duden en buscarnos…¡DYNAMO VENDRA ENSEGUIDA!, **grita Ken

**-¿DYNAMO?, nunca e escuchado de el, **dice un aldeano

**-Han de ser nuevos, **dice un guardia

**-Tal ves apenas se estén formando, **opina una aldeana

**-¡Claro que no, tiene mas de 30 años que no estaba activo!, **dice Ken con enojo

**-Bueno no importa, estamos agradecidos por ayudarnos y cuenten que los llamaremos y los recomendaremos, **dice el mas anciano del pueblo (ni el se acuerda)

**-Nos vemos señorita Akatsutsumi, **dice Lotherar a lo que le besa la mano a Momoko y ella se pone roja de vergüenza y su dragón rojo de furia

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¡Ah ya comprendo!, **dice Poochi

**-Es por eso que andan de ese humor, **dice Boomer

**-¡Dormiré afuera, aquí apesta! **dice Butch saliendo

**-¡Bien así se ira tu hedor!, **dice Brick

**-Bueno….parece que por hoy es suficiente, que duerman bien **dice Poochi retirándose

**-Nos vemos, y descuida mañana volverán a hacer los de antes, **dice Boomer retornando a su forma de dragón

Ya en la medianoche afuera

**-Esa dragona es una loca, no puede ser que este interesado en mi….si se entera ella tal ves…un momento…¿Por qué estoy pensando asi?...soy un dragón muy poderoso y no me interesan las cosas cursis como el amor y todo eso…..espero no se entere, **dice en voz baja Butch tratando de dormir

Adentro

**-onamuh un ed amrof al ramot sonetímrep, etnemlicáf odañagne res edeup ojo le…"Trick Trickery"**

Hace el hechizo Brick volviendo a su apariencia como humano

**-Ya duérmete, mañana no podrás hacer nada si nos llaman** dice Boomer algo molesto

**-¡Cállate y duérmete!, **dice enojado Brick

**-Solo no grites, **dice Boomer volteándose

Brick se acerca para cersiorarse de que Boomer ya estuviera dormido y se aleja un poco, se inca y extiende su mano

**-"Nos vemos señorita akatsutsumi", **dice Brick imitando a Lotherar

**-"Me va abandonar tan pronto"** dice Momoko de su imaginación

**-"No podría hacerlo, adonde voy no puede venir conmigo" **dice Brick

**-"Llevame contigo", **responde Momoko imaginativa

**-"Solo si me da un beso suyo", **dice Brick poniendo una cara de besito

**-Bueno pero raspo un poco**

**-¿Eh?, **despierta de sus pensamientos Brick teniendo a un dragón azul enfrente

**-JEJEJEJE, ¿acaso te importo mucho?, **pregunta Boomer

**-¡LARGATE A DORMIR!, **grita Brick enfadado soltando un golpe a la cara de Boomer aventándolo a la otra esquina…

Continuara en Mision Level 1


	10. Chapter 10:Mision Level 1

**50 reviews, es lo mas lejos que e llegado con mis historias asi que estoy emocionado, gracias por apoyar y que suba mas (por lo menos se que alguien lo lee), disfruten el siguiente capitulo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales no me pertenecen, solo los secundarios**

Capitulo 9: Mision level 1

Después de los eventos del pueblo de Boy, las chicas son el centro atención de la región, a lo cual ya paso un mes desde que vivieron su primera aventura (o sea desde que nacieron, los entrenaron, los cuidaron y salieron del pueblo, salvaron Boy y unos días después) ahora realizan labores de misiones tipo 1 (o sea un equivalente a servicio comunitario) ayudan en los cultivos de los pueblos cercanos, hacen de carteras, de transportistas y apoyan las guardias de los caminos (que no pasa nada emocionante) a lo que pone de mal humor a cierta chica muy violenta

**-¡Chssss, me aburro!, **dice descontenta Kaoru

**-Vamos, sé que las tareas que realizamos no son la gran cosa pero nos ayuda un poco, **dice Momoko

**-¿A que?, ¿a hacerles de chalanes a las personas de esta región?, deberíamos estar combatiendo contra monstruos, salvando el día y ganar mucha fama**, dice Kaoru emocionada

**-Sabes que estamos asignadas a este lugar, aunque ayudamos al pueblo de Boy no nos da mucha reputación para que nos den mas misiones interesantes como tu les llamas, **dice Momoko

**-Ya lo se, pero debería de pasar mas cosas por aquí, así no entrenaremos correctamente a nuestros dragones, **dice Kaoru aun molesta

**-¿Y que me dices del campo de entrenamiento que construyo el profesor?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Pregúntale a Miyako, ella te dirá que le paso….**dice Kaoru siguiendo enojada

Momoko se acerca al campo de entrenamiento el cual el profesor construyo hace unos días pero ahora esta hecho un desastre

**-¿Qué sucedió aquí?, **pregunta Momoko

**-¿Eh?...Hola, **saluda Miyako

**-Momoko, ¿Cómo te fue con las entregas del correo?, **pregunta Ken

**-Bien, con Brick es más fácil el trabajo pero….recuerdo que hoy en la mañana esto estaba bien, **dice Momoko

**-Bueno veras…..**dice Miyako

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Boomer y Butch entrenaban su velocidad compitiendo en carreras, mientras Kaoru les media el tiempo con un reloj que invento el profesor llamado cronometro

**-Vaya, con esto podre medir mejor el tiempo de los dragones, me impresiona tu padre Ken **dice Kaoru

**-Si, todos nuestros inventos son para ayudar a la gente a hacer mejor su vida, ese es nuestro objetivo de hecho además de ayudar con los problemas**, responde Ken

**-Me parece bien, ¡Miyako ven un momento! **pide Kaoru a Miyako que se encontraba del otro lado

**-¡Voy!, **responde Miyako

Miyako sin querer deja un pulpo de peluche que lo estaba cociendo para dárselo a Boomer (según para que durmiera mejor) a lo que ambos dragones se dieron cuenta

**-¿Qué sucede Kaoru?, **pregunta Miyako

**-¿Podrías traer algo para comer cuando terminemos aquí?, sabes que ellos solo comen lo que tu cocinas**, dice Kaoru

**-No hay problemas…oh….¿donde lo deje?** dice Miyako preocupada

**-¿Sucede algo Miyako?, **pregunta Ken

**-Estaba haciéndole un regalo a Boomer…..a ya recordé lo deje ahí…..**dice Miyako señalando el lugar donde se encontraba viendo a los dos dragones estar entretenidos

**-¡OIGAN SU ENTRENAMIENTO NO HA TERMINADO, SIGAN CORRIENDO!, **ordena Kaoru

**-¿Qué traen en la boca?, **pregunta Ken señalando a Butch y Boomer jalando algo

**-¿Eh?...¡AHHHHH!...¡NO HAGAN ESO! **grita Miyako viendo que estaban jalando al pulpo de peluche

Los dragones al darse cuenta que venia la rubia hacia ellos, comenzaron a correr con el pulpo de peluche en sus bocas

**-¡OIGAN NO ESTEN JUGANDO REGRESEN!, **grita Kaoru uniéndose a la persecución

Los dragones al darse cuenta que estaban en problemas decidieron seguir corriendo por todo el lugar, hasta que Butch solto el muñeco para correr hacia otro lado a lo que Boomer se quedo con el peluche (por suerte no se rompió), Miyako fue a perseguir a Boomer y Kaoru a Butch mientras Ken observaba riéndose

**-No había visto este tipo de entrenamiento, que divertido **comenta Ken riéndose

**-¡No vayas a romper tu regalo Boomer! **dice Miyako

El dragón azul al oír eso se detiene súbitamente pero era tanta la velocidad que derrapa chocando con unas barras de metal que mantenían unidas una plataforma que colgaba de arriba para usarla de plataforma de vuelo que cae encima de los muñecos de golpeo y además tira los discos de lanzamiento que eran usados para entrenar los disparos de fuego y hielo de Boomer y Brick

**-Crassssshhhhhh-**

El lugar se había destruido a lo que Boomer solo se queda viendo con una cara de preocupación D:

**-Boomer ¿te encuentras bien?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Rrrrrrr, **suelta un ronroneo (como le hizo no se) entregándole a Miyako el muñeco

**-Gracias Boomer pero es para ti, así podrás dormir mejor **dice Miyako dándole el muñeco de nuevo

**-Uhhhhhh,** suelta un sonido de preocupación Boomer por lo que paso

**-No te preocupes no pasa nada, **dice Miyako tratando de tranquilizarlo

**-¿NO PASA NADA?, ¡CLARO QUE PASA TODO!** Dice Kaoru muy enfadada jalando de la cola al dragón verde con un chichón en la cabeza

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Ya veo, ¿pero donde están?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Ahí, **señalan Miyako y Ken a un sitio donde estaban los dos dragones parados con sus patas delanteras de cabeza (al parecer si es posible)

**-¡Y ahí se van a quedar un poco mas, o si no los mato! **Dice Kaoru pasando de largo

**-Pobrecitos, **dice Momoko

**-A propósito ¿y Brick? **pregunta Ken

**-¿Brick?, esta con Poochi ya que le pedí si le pudiera dar algo para comer después de este trabajo**, responde Momoko

En otro lugar del laboratorio

**-Esto apesta, **dice el dragón rojo tomando un poco de agua

**-Vamos anímate no es tan malo hacer este tipo de trabajos, **dice Poochi tratando de animarlo

**-Es bueno pasar más tiempo con Momoko, pero desearía hacer algo mas emocionante** dice Brick

**-Ya veras que ocurrirá algo, aunque espero no sea grave como el otro** dice Poochi

**-Eso espero, **dice Brick cuando escuchan la voz del profesor

**-¡CHICAS REPORTENSE EN LA SALA DE OPERACIONES! **Dice el profesor a través de unos megáfonos conectados a tubos

**-Sera mejor que vaya a ver yo también, **dice Poochi levantándose para ir

**-No olvides mantenernos informados, **dice Brick mientras continua con su tentempié

En la sala de juntas

**-¿Qué sucede?, **pregunta Ken

**-Nos ha llegado una solicitud de apoyo **dice el profesor

**-Espero no sea de arar un campo o llevar transportes de un pueblo a otro, **dice Kaoru aun malhumorada

**-No, al parecer el pueblo de la comarca del pequeño miedo están teniendo problemas en su bosque, **dice el profesor

**-¿Qué clase de problemas?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Según dice el mensaje son…..¿hadas?, **dice extrañado el profesor

**-¿Hadas?, nunca escuche que molestaran a la gente y menos a un pueblo **opina Momoko

**-Al parecer estas si, según este informe los guardias no son lo suficientes para mantener el pueblo seguro así que tienen que recurrir a nosotros, **explica el profesor

**-¿No son suficientes guardias?, últimamente a pasado eso con nuestras rutas de vigilancia **dice Kaoru

**-Se dice que están utilizando a la mayoría de los guardias de varios lados a cubrir las ciudades principales además de la capital, **explica Poochi

**-O sea que están dejando a los pueblos con mínima protección, eso no esta bien **dice Miyako

**-No importa pero…¿Cómo se combate contra hadas?, **dice Kaoru

**-¿No dice algo en las anotaciones de tu padre?, **pregunta Momoko

**-No, solo dice que son criaturas curiosas, de tamaño pequeño y solo dañan a la gente por dañar a la naturaleza….a lo mejor hicieron algo que no debían y las hizo enojar, **opina Kaoru

**-Bueno pero será mejor para esto sin que ocurra algo mas grave, vamos **dice Momoko

**-¡Esperen chicas!, **dice el profesor sosteniendo dos mensajes mas que llegaron por medio de un ave mensajera

**-¿Mas?, creo que esto no es bueno, **dice Ken

**-Uno viene de la provincia del zorro, dice que las cosechas están siendo atacadas por una banda de goblins, y el otro viene de la provincia del Bufalo, aquí dice que han desaparecido misteriosamente dragones del lugar, probablemente bandidos, **explica el profesor

**-Tendrán que separarse chicas, ya que hay que atender todas estas llamadas **dice Poochi

**-Bueno, supongo que me encargare del problema de Goblins, Kaoru tu iras con Ken por el problema de los dragones desaparecidos y Miyako se encargara de las hadas, **dice Momoko asignando las misiones

**-Me parece bien, los goblins no serán problema para ti y Brick, Kaoru estará con Ken para investigar y Miyako con su actitud amable podrá convencer a las hadas para cesar los ataques, vayan a armarse y supongo que será buena suerte, **dice el profesor quedándose con Poochi

**-¿No cree que es un poco mas de un nivel 1?, **pregunta Poochi

**-No, será algo sencillo para ellas, además han adquirido habilidades con lo que han hecho, no las mandaría si no supiera que pueden, **responde el profesor

Las chicas se acercan a sus dragones para prepararlos poniéndoles lo necesario (mochila en los costados, un poco de armadura y sus respectivas armaduras ligeras) los dragones sienten que por lo que llevan no irán juntos como siempre a lo cual empiezan a susurrar entre ellos

**-(susurro) Creo que se presentaron problemas, **dice Brick

**-(susurro) Mi mochila va mas vacía, será un viaje corto** dice Boomer

**-(susurro) Lo que llevo pesa mas, seguro llevare al mocoso con nosotros **opina Butch

Las chicas llevan a los dragones a la compuerta para salir

**-Recuerden, si es peligroso no actúen solas, intentaremos mandarles apoyo en caso de que lo requieran, tomen los mapas y con quien deben de presentarse **dice Poochi entregándoles los mapas al igual que las notas

**-No te preocupes ya que estaremos bien, ¿o no Brick?, **pregunta Momoko

**-¡Groaa!, **suelta un leve rugido respondiendo el dragón rojo

**-** **Nuestra misión no creo que lleve tanto tiempo, así estaré al pendiente si requieren apoyo y llegaremos de inmediato, ¿no es asi Boomer?, **dice Miyako acariciando la cabeza de Boomer

**-¡Prrrrrr!, **suelta un ligero ronroneo respondiendo el dragón azul (¿es un gato o como le hace?)

**-¡Con Butch y Ken de mi lado, no creo que tengamos problemas!, **exclama Kaoru

**-¡Así es!, **apoya Ken

**-(resoplido), **es lo único que hace Butch de mala gana, ya que no le gusta que otros lo monten

**-Miyako te tomara un día llegar a la comarca del pequeño miedo, Momoko te tomara 2 días llegar a de la provincia del zorro y Kaoru te tomara 4 días llegar a la provincia del Búfalo, será un largo viaje y tal ves encuentren alguna información que les puede servir, no lo olviden que tal ves aparezcan monstruos relacionados con los polvos negros asi que actúen con precaución, **explica Poochi

**-Suerte chicas y recuerden lo mas importante de esto…No olviden cobrar, **dice el profesor

**-Plop-**

**-Recuerden que requerimos fondos si queremos recuperar el campo de entrenamiento asi como financiar mis investigaciones, **explica el profesor

**-No creo que nos paguen mucho con estas misiones pero lo haremos, ¡Adelante chicas! **dice Momoko ordenando que avancen

Los dragones comienzan su marcha llegando al cruce de caminos el cual consideran como el ombligo de la región (ya que por ahí pueden llegar a varias partes del reino)

**-Bueno chicas nos vemos, **dice Momoko tomando el camino del norte

**-Manténganse alertas y contaremos lo sucedido cuando regresemos, **dice Ken

**-Vamos Butch, **ordena Kaoru a lo que el dragón verde emprende la marcha hacia el este

**-Bueno Boomer, tenemos que llegar antes de que anochezca pero no te esfuerces mucho, **dice Miyako el cual toman el camino del sur

En las catacumbas

**-¿Me llamo señor?, **pregunta Seduza

**-Dime ¿Cómo van mis preciados sirvientes? **Pregunta la figura en la silla

**-Los gigantes están atacando varios sitios en los reinos vecinos, apoyados con las demás bestias y monstruos, mandan soldados a detenerlos pero son inútiles frente a nuestras fuerzas, **reporta Seduza

**-¿Y que me dices de este reino y la perdida de mis sirvientes?, **pregunta de nuevo

**-Es sin duda algo imprevisto pero aun no hayamos la causa de tal acto, por eso e mandado en pequeñas porciones sirvientes para hacer más fácil la recolección mi señor, **dice Seduza

**-Bien, aunque con lo que realizo en las afueras mantiene aquellos que se hacen llamar héroes lejos de aquí, así que apruebo tu movimiento **dice la figura

**-Señor puedo preguntar, ¿para que requerimos a estos bandidos para realizar la tarea de traer dragones para su ejercito?, **pregunta Seduza

**-Si me muevo demasiado podría llamar la atención, requerimos un frente el cual podamos usar y desechar cuando queramos, así que no te preocupes y sigue manteniendo la vigilancia, **ordena la figura

Seduza sale de la sala topándose con una chica de 13 años

**-¡Exijo hablar con el!, **ordena la chica

**-Princesa, en este momento no esta presentable para recibirla, **dice Seduza

**-¡Yo soy la princesa de este reino y el me pertenece, así que hazte a un lado!, ** reclama la princesa

**-Me temo que no puedo permitirlo, **dice Seduza invocando a dos enormes Hydras a su lado

**-¿Crees que puedes asustarme con esas lagartijas? **Dice la princesa sin hacerse para atrás

**-Señoritas por favor, no ven que me va a dar jaqueca si siguen haciendo escandalo, **dice la figura

**-Pero señor yo….**dice Seduza la cual es interrumpida

**-Sabes que si Himeko Jojo quiere verme, lo puede hacer cuando quiera **dice la figura

**-¡Ves sirvienta de tercera!, **dice Himeko ofendiendo a Seduza

**-Déjanos solos Seduza, **ordena la figura

**-Esta bien mi señor, **dice Seduza desapareciendo a las Hydras y continuando el camino

Himeko entra al salón cerrando las puertas detrás de ella, Seduza vuelve a su forma de Annie y continúa su camino

**-Así que ella es la que condeno su mundo…espero no se de cuenta de los dragones y sus dueñas, aun es temprano para que se vean, **dice Annie continuando el camino

Continuara en Fairies…..


	11. Chapter 11: Fairies

**Gracias por sus comentarios y seguire dando mi mayor esfuerzo mientras aun me queden sesos activos, asi que sin mas solo dire algo no referente a esta historia sino a la otra que estoy escribiendo (por obvias razones sigo respetando lo que dije) ya que no ha tenido el impulso que esperaba T.T por cabos sueltos de que no leen la primera parte asi que unire ambas historias en una para que lo entiendan mejor y les aseguro que se lo que hago (ya que hay varios que ya no entendieron) el cual se ira explicando no coman ansias, sin mas que decir disfruten y LUCKA-SAMA cualquier historia que pienses de seguro sera emocionante mientras sigas soñando aun despierta (es en serio cuando vean a un vendedor en un sanborns hablando solo ese soy yo)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales no me pertenecen, solo los secundarios**

Dragones 10: Fairires

La comarca del pequeño miedo fue llamado así a lo tétrico que era el bosque anteriormente y por sus pequeños habitantes las hadas, pero ahora es un bosque lleno de vida a lo que parece no haber ningún problema alguno, Boomer y Miyako se quedan asombrados frente tal majestuosidad en que se encuentra, a pesar de tener un bosque cerca de New Tokio no es ni la mitad de hermoso que es este, el camino los conduce a través del bosque que a pesar de mostrar señales de tala no era mucho y los troncos son de arboles viejos, ¿cómo era posible que las hadas atacaran sin ninguna razón a los habitantes?, a lo que dedujo Miyako que debe haber otra razón

**-Es hermoso este bosque, no veo que haya algún tipo de daño en el, **dice Miyako

**-Groa…**suelta un pequeño rugido Boomer como si le respondiera

**-Pronto anochecerá, espero lleguemos **dice Miyako a lo que Boomer aumenta el paso

El pueblo se encuentra en medio del bosque el cual les brinda protección y alimentos de los frutos así como leña para sus hogares cuidando de el ya que estarían perdidos si el bosque desapareciera

**-Llegamos, pueblo "Bosque Místico", supongo que el nombre queda con el lugar, vamos Boomer **dice Miyako

Boomer y Miyako entran en el pueblo en el cual las personas hacen sus cosas diarias (llevan agua a sus casas, venden cosas, atienden las caballerizas y demás tiendas, limpian sus casas, etc.)por lo que es raro que hayan enviado un mensaje de auxilio, Boomer mas bien nota algo raro en todo esto ya que en el aire siente algo que ya había olido hace tiempo además de notar haber flores decorando las entradas

**-Vayamos con el jefe del pueblo, **dice Miyako dirigiéndose hacai el centro del pueblo

**-Disculpe, ¿sabe donde esta el señor Tedrain?, **pregunta Miyako a uno de los habitantes

**-Se encuentra en ese edificio de haya señorita, **responde el talador

**-Gracias, **agradece Miyako acercándose al lugar

Boomer se detiene en la entrada y Miyako baja de él para dirigirse adentro del lugar, mientras Boomer espera sigue incomodo por que tiene un mal presentimiento de que algo raro sucede aquí

**-Buenas tardes ¿hay alguien?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Hola señorita, ¿en que puedo ayudarla? **responde un señor

**-¿Usted es el señor Tedrain?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Si soy yo, **responde Tedrain

**-Vengo aquí a ver su problema con las hadas, **explica Miyako

**-¿Problemas con hadas?, **dice extrañado Tendrain

**-¿No tiene ninguno?**, pregunta Miyako

**-No, nosotros vivimos pacíficamente con ellas además de apoyarnos en cuidar el bosque…¿Por qué deberíamos tener algún problema con ellas?, **dice Tendrain

**-Bueno, llego a nuestra organización este mensaje solicitando apoyo **dice Miyako entregándole la nota

**-Hmmmm, ciertamente es de aquí….pero a de ser una broma de mal gusto, me asegurare de saber quien fue para después castigarlo severamente, **dice Tendrain

**-No es necesario…bueno parece que vine en balde **dice Miyako algo decepcionada

**-Si gusta como en pago de sus molestias puede quedarse a pasar la noche aquí, seria peligroso que regrese en la noche **dice Tendrain

**-Esta bien, gracias **dice Miyako

Tendrain sale con Miyako para llevarla a una casa de huéspedes, mientras Boomer los acompaña mira extrañado que el talador no se ha movido del sitio donde le preguntaron por el lugar haciendo que se preocupe un poco mas

**-Puede usar esta casa, la usamos para albergar personas importantes y para los viajeros **dice Tendrain

**-Gracias, pero primero debo encontrar un lugar donde pasara la noche mi dragón, **dice Miyako

**-No hay problema, atrás hay un espacio donde podrá pasar la noche sin ningún problema, **dice Tendrain

**-Es muy gentil de su parte por brindarnos un trato muy especial, **dice Miyako haciendo una reverencia

**-Por favor, solo es un gesto de nuestro pueblo por los problemas que haya causado algún miembro de nuestra comunidad, **dice Tendrain

**-Esta bien buenas noches, **se despide Miyako llevando a Boomer a la parte de atrás, mientras Tendrain regresa al ayuntamiento

**-Bueno Boomer, mañana regresaremos con el profesor y le explicaremos el mal entendido, asi que duerme bien…ah…toma a Octi contigo para que duermas mejor, **dice Miyako entregándole el pulpo de peluche y entrando a la casa

**-(Es muy amable Miyako, demasiado) **piensa Boomer mientras se acuesta para dormir un poco

En el ayuntamiento

**-Alguien dio el aviso, **dice Tendrain

**-¿Qué hacemos entonces?, **pregunta uno de los aldeanos

**-Dejaremos que se vaya y así continuaremos juntando energía oscura para nuestro señor, **dice Tendrain

**-Bien, no me gusta estar encerrada en nuestras flores controlando a estos seres inferiores, **dice una aldeana

**-A mi tampoco pero no podemos levantar sospechas, **dice Tendrain

En la ventana se encontraba espiando una pequeña hada que al escuchar eso, se dirige a la casa de huéspedes rápidamente

**-Zzzzzzzzzz**

**-Zzzzzzzzzz**

**-Zzzzzzzrrsrrz…..¿eh?...**despierta Boomer

**-Shhhhh, no laces mucho la voz **dice la pequeña hada el cual va vestida con un diminuto vestido blanco, unas sandalias además de tener unas hermosas alas

**-¿groa? **Suelta un pequeño rugido boomer

**-No te hagas, sé que puedes hablar, **dice la hada

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?, **pregunta Boomer

**-¿No estas hablando ahora?, **pregunta la hada

**-¬¬ demonios**

**-No hay tiempo para eso, debemos despertar a tu dueña, **dice la hada

**-¿Para que?... ¿no se supone que no hay problema con ustedes?, **pregunta Boomer

**-Se los explicare mas tarde debemos ir a un sitio mas seguro, **dice la pequeña hada que comienza a volar hacia la ventana

**-Sabia que había algo muy raro, **dice Boomer levantándose

**-Y yo sabia que no eras un dragón normal, **dice Teldarian

La pequeña hada comienza a tocar la ventana donde Miyako dormía pero no despertaba, a lo que toma medidas drásticas rompiendo la ventana despertándola

**-¿Quien esta ahí? **Pregunta alterada Miyako

**-Lamento eso, pero tienes que salir de aquí, **dice la hada

**-¿Un hada?...¿que sucede aquí?, **pregunta Miyako mas calmada

**-Lo explicare después, debemos irnos **dice la hada

Miyako después de pensarlo un poco accede por lo que se viste rápidamente y sale en busca de su dragón azul

**-(susurro) ¿Boomer donde estas?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Rápido antes de que se den cuenta** dice la hada

**-No irán a ninguna parte, **dice Teldarian

**-¿Qué le has hecho a Boomer?, **pregunta Miyako

**-¿Boomer?...a te refieres al dragón azul, **dice Teldarian mostrando a Boomer atrapado en enredaderas muy fuertemente

**-¡BOOMER!, **grita Miyako a lo que saca su baston pero es detenida por la hada

**-¡Son demasiados, hay que irnos! **dice la hada

**-¡No puedo dejarlo!, **dice Miyako con lagrimas en los ojos

**-¡Si te atrapan también, no podrás hacer nada vámonos! **Ordena la hada

Miyako toma su decisión y deja a Boomer en donde esta aunque le duele eso, corre hacia el bosque perseguida por los aldeanos y taladores, después de un rato se da cuenta que han dejado de seguirlas por lo que toman un descanso

**-Boomer…..perdóname… **dice Miyako en lagrimas

**-Descuida, se que estará bien…además no creo que quisiera que te pusieras en peligro por el **dice la hada tratando de consolarla

**-Si eran buena gente…¿por qué nos harían esto? **pregunta Miyako

**-Fue nuestra culpa….la culpa de mi gente de que los aldeanos de ahí se comporte tan extraño **dice la Hada

**-¿Qué fue lo que paso?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Veras hace días las hadas y los habitantes del pueblo "Bosque Místico" vivíamos en paz y en armonía, hasta que una noche en medio de nuestra villa cayo un polvo oscuro que comenzó a esparcirse en todo el lugar, por fortuna yo no estaba ahí pero vi con horror como envolvía a mis hermanas y hermanos cambiando completamente su actitud, entonces comenzaron a atacar el pueblo de una forma no violenta ya que las flores que viste son hipnóticas así que controlan la mente de los humanos para extraer algo que aun no logro comprender como es posible, **explica la hada

**-¿Extraer?...que será lo que están haciendo **dice Miyako

**-No lo se, parece como el mismo polvo negro pero en cantidades que nunca había visto y que se encontraban en este bosque, los extraen con magia matando el bosque poco a poco pero sin dejar que se note, de día las hadas duermen en las flores, solo unas se quedan despiertas controlando a las personas y en la noche continúan sus actividades, **continua su explicación la hada

**-Ya veo, ¿cómo lo detendremos? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Esperaba que tuvieras algún plan con lo que he dicho, ya que yo fui quien mando el mensaje de auxilio**, dice la hada

**-¿Tu lo mandaste?, es raro que una criatura fantástica como tu hiciera eso siendo que no somos muy conocidos, **dice Miyako

**-Hasta estas tierras llego la noticia de ustedes después de salvar un pueblo así que supuse que podrían ayudarme, **dice la hada

**-Hmmmm si estuviera aquí Momoko o Kaoru tendrían un plan, yo no soy muy buena para estas cosas pero Boomer me necesita, **dice Miyako

**-¿Se te ocurrió algo?, **pregunta la hada

**-Si pero requerimos que Boomer este suelto, así que tendremos que volver **dice Miyako

**-Esta bien, confió en ti…a propósito me llamo Loreng, **dice la hada presentándose

**-Mucho gusto Loreng, **dice Miyako

Miyako y Loreng regresan al poblado en silencio, observando como los habitantes controlados hacían guardia y otras hadas ya afuera de las flores extraían los polvos negros de los arboles haciendo que desapareciera completamente

**-Por eso no se ve algún tipo de desastre, **dice Miyako

**-Vamos, de seguro tienen a tu dragón en el centro del pueblo, **dice Loreng

En el centro del poblado

**-Bueno, se escaparon esas dos pero de seguro volverán por ti, **dice Tendrain

**-¡GRRRRRR! **Ruge un poco Boomer tratando de zafarse

**-Cuando eso pase las atraparemos y las usaremos para seguir con nuestros planes, **dice Tendrain

**-Mi señora, ya casi esta el envió, **dice un aldeano

**-Bien, deja salgo un momento, no es grato estar encerrada tanto tiempo, **dice Teldrain cayendo inconsciente

De la flor que se encuentra en lo alto del ayuntamiento sale una hermosa hada con un gran vestido y una corona, su cabello era azul y su cara era muy fina, vuela de nueva cuenta hacia donde esta Boomer

**-Sabes, se me ocurre que te mandare con el cargamento para mi señor, asi tendre mas poder de el para controlar esta región y después expandir mi dominio, **dice la reina Hada

**-Mi reina, ¿comenzamos el ritual? **Pregunta un hada

**-Si y pongan al dragón junto con el cargamento, **dice la reina hada

Boomer es levantado aun amarrado por la magia de levitación llevándolo a un sitio donde se encontraban unos frascos llenos de polvos oscuros además de varias hadas alrededor entonando un hechizo, Miyako y Loreng ven esto y se acercan al lugar

**-¿Qué están haciendo?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Van a realizar un hechizo de tele transportación, no se adonde lo llevaran cuando terminen, **responde Loreng

**-Tenemos que frenarlo, **dice Miyako

**-No se como, la reina Aberien esta aquí también, **señala Loreng a la hada con corona

**-Tratare de distraerlas y tu suelta a Boomer, **dice Miyako a lo que se dirige hacia otro sitio

**-Espero sirva Miyako, **dice Loreng preparándose

**-¡Comiencen!, **ordena la reina Loreng

**-ortseun roñes o redop ut noc sagidneb son euq arap oifircas etse somecerfo et sartoson miH ed redop le roP….. Telep….**

**¡YAAAAYYYY!, **grita Miyako atacando a las hadas destruyendo el circulo del ritual

**-¡Atrápenla!, **ordena la reina Aberien

Las hadas comienzan a rodearla junto a otros aldeanos, lo cual Miyako (con lo que estuvo entrenando) esquiva a sus atacantes y los aleja con movimientos de defensa con su bastón mientras Loreng se acerca a Boomer empezando a romper sus ataduras con una pequeña daga

**-¡Aléjense!, ustedes no saben que hacen….¡Despierten! **ordena Miyako ya siendo superada en numero

**-Vamos, vamos….¡NO! **grita Loreng al ser agarrada por dos hadas

Miyako finalmente cede ante sus atacantes a lo que la apresan y la llevan junto a Loreng frente a la reina Aberien

**-Fue algo heroico lo que realizaron pero no resulto, ahora no hay nadie que se nos oponga, y ustedes dos…¿no les gustaría oler una de nuestras flores….les aseguro que se sentiran mejor después de eso, **dice la reina Aberien a lo que las flores comienzan a soltar un polen que empieza a cubrir el pueblo

**-¡NO, SUELTENOS!, **ordena Miyako

**-¡MIYAKO NO HUELAS EL POLEN!, **dice Loreng forcejeando también

**-*cof*cof*…..¡BOOMER!, **grita Miyako

**-JAJAJAJAJA, es inútil nadie puede liberarse de mis ataduras, ni siquiera un…..¿QUE DEMONIOS?, **grita la reina sorprendida al ver como las ataduras del dragón comienzan a romperse por la fuerza aplicada del cuerpo del dragón al que rompe liberándose

**-¡GROAAAAAAAAAA!, **ruge Boomer a lo que sus ojos están completamente azules por la ira

**-¡DETENGAN A ESA COSA!, **ordena la reina Aberien

Pero Boomer comienza a volar hacia arriba para colocarse encima del pueblo comenzando a cargar una gran cantidad de energía de su boca para dirigirlo hacia el cargamento de polvos oscuros

**-¡NO PERMITAN QUE LO DESTRUYA!, **grita la reina pero era demasiado tarde

Boomer dispara un rayo de hielo que cae en el cargamento congelándolo completamente a lo que los polvos oscuros comienzan a desaparecer para después la ola expansiva de la explosión empieza a soltar una nevada que marchita las flores

**-¡NOOOOOOAAAGGGGGG!, **grita la reina al comenzar a congelarse junto a las demás hadas soltando una exhalación de polvo oscuro que se comienza a deshacer y los aldeanos despiertan de su trance

**-¿Qué sucede aquí?, **pregunta Teldrain

**-Miren las hadas, ** señala un aldeano

**-Se están congelando, **dice un talador

**-No podemos permitirlo, todos tomen las que puedan y caliéntenlas con su cuerpo mientras otros traigan leña para hacer una fogata, **ordena Teldrain cubriendo a la reina Aberien

**-¿Qué….paso?...tengo…mucho….frio, **dice la reina tratando de calentarse

**-No se preocupe reina, pronto volverá a calentarse…¡Apúrense con ese fuego!, **ordena nuevamente con urgencia Teldrain

**-Me….estoy…congelando…**dice Loreng

**-Tranquila, yo te cubriré **dice Miyako abrazando a Loreng

Después ya en la mañana

**-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos estamos en deuda con ustedes, **dice Teldrain

**-No fue nada, los miembros de DYNAMO estamos para ayudarlos, **dice Miyako

**-Mi pueblo esta igual agradecido contigo y tu dragón, **dice la reina Aberien

**-Si es por eso que te damos esta recompensa, **dice Tendrain entregándole un saco lleno de Gils

**-Y de nuestra parte te entregamos este vestido además de un libro de costura de nuestra parte, **dice la reina a lo que le hacen entrega de un hermoso vestido azul y un libro

**-Muchas gracias, ¿pero como lo supieron que me agradan los vestidos?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Digamos que nos conto alguien que te conoce, **dice Loreng guiñando el ojo a Boomer

**-Bueno es hora de irnos, si vuelven a tener algún problema no duden en llamarnos, **dice Miyako emprendiendo el camino junto a Boomer

**-Lo haremos gracias, **dice Teldrain

Los habitantes del "Bosque Místico" y las de la villa de las hadas se despiden alegres de su salvadora y su dragón mientras ellos se dirigen nuevamente hacia la base para estar pendiente de una nueva llamada de auxilio

**-Sabes Boomer, fue sorprendente lo que hiciste atrás y no dañaste a nadie, me alegro que seas así, **dice contenta Miyako

**-(Así me educaste Miyako….así me educaste), **piensa el dragón continuando su camino para la cima y salvar a New Tokio

Continuara en Goblins


	12. Chapter 12: Goblins

**No se que me dio por escribir tanto, me tarde un buen rato y me duelen los dedos, pero fue para brindarles un capitulo que les agrade mucho, pero eso no me detendra seguir escribiendo sobre los azules (se que no les gusta mucho) asi que sin mas disfruten mientras recupero la caida de mi cerebro**

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales no me pertenecen, solo los secundarios**

Dragoner 11: Goblins

**-Mañana llegaremos a la provincia del zorro….un nombre divertido si me lo preguntas, **dice Momoko acostada a un lado de Brick

**-Groa, **suelta un pequeño rugido el dragón rojo

**-A sido un viaje largo, pero por lo menos te tengo a ti a mi lado…, **dice Momoko acomodándose para dormir

Brick observa como el sueño vence a Momoko entonces con un ala la tapa para dormir el también mientras la fogata continua ardiendo

**-Buenas… noches… Brick, **dice Momoko

**-(susurro) Buenas noches Momoko, **responde Brick

A la mañana siguiente continúan su camino hacia la provincia del zorro donde observan los cultivos, grandes extensiones de ellos dorados como si fueran de oro, pero también observan partes que han sido quemadas o cortadas dejando una mal vista del lugar

**-Supongo que fueron los goblins, **dice Momoko

Al subir por una colina observan desde ahí el poblado de "Spice" un poblado algo grande y con habitantes dedicados a la agricultura principalmente

**-Muy bien Brick, vayamos a ver en que podamos ayudar, **dice Momoko a lo que comienzan a acercarse al poblado

**-¡Alto ahí!, **dice un guardia

**-Detente Brick… ¿pasa algo malo?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Nos han avisado de que hay ladrones en la zona que ayudan a los goblins a saquear los campos y a esta ciudad, **dice el capitán

**-Descuiden no soy de ese grupo, yo vengo de muy lejos…soy miembro de DYNAMO y solicitaron apoyo los del pueblo, **dice Momoko

**-¿Llamaron mercenarios?, **dice uno de los guardias

**-Esto no esta bien, **dice otro guardia

**-¡Silencio!, bueno en vista de que fuiste llamada a ayudar, te acompañaremos hasta la casa del jefe del pueblo "Spice", síguenos **dice el capitán dando media vuelta en su caballo junto a los otros dos guardias escoltando a Momoko y Brick hacia el pueblo

La gente se reúne a ver como Momoko llega encima de un dragón, cosa que no se ve muy a menudo por esos lugares, la gente comienza a hablar y seguir a la escolta hasta la casa del jefe del pueblo

**-Bueno aquí estamos, ahora si nos disculpas debemos seguir patrullando, **dice el capitán marchándose junto a los dos guardias

**-Muy amables, **se despide Momoko

Ella desciende del dragón rojo y acaricia un poco la cabeza de Brick prosiguiendo hacia la puerta

**-Toc-Toc-**

**-¿Quién es?, **pregunta una voz de anciano

**-Mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi, miembro de DYNAMO ¿puedo pasar?, **pregunta la chica de cabellos naranjas y listón rojo

**-¿DYNAMO?...o si….se me había olvidado pase por favor, **dice un anciano abriendo la puerta

**-Mucho gusto, ¿usted es el jefe del pueblo? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Si mi nombre es Zigo, pero adelante, pase y siéntase cómoda **dice el anciano

**Gracias, regresare en un momento Brick, **dice Momoko mientras su dragón es rodeado por la gente del pueblo

**-Mira nada mas, es grande como un caballo**

**-Tiene alas para volar pero llego caminando**

**-¿Quiero montarlo papa?**

**-¿Creen que sea suficiente para detener a esos monstruos?**

**-¡Por favor gente, vayan a hacer sus cosas y dejen de molestar a la montura de la señorita, no queremos que se incomode!, **ordena el jefe a lo que la gente comienza a retirarse tranquilizando a Brick

Ya adentro

**-Lamento que la gente molestara a su dragón de esa manera….es que no ven uno de esos por aquí en mucho tiempo…¿Te? **pregutna Zigo

**-Si, gracias….pero no tiene que molestarse, cuando Brick llego al pueblo (bueno prácticamente nació ahí) todos quedaron sorprendidos de echo, **dice Momoko tomando su te de hierbas

**-Hmmmm….ya veo, bueno pasemos a los negocios, **dice Zio poniéndose serio

**-El mensaje decía que tienen problemas con goblins, ¿puede explicarme como comenzó?** Pregunta Momoko

**-Fue hace una semana, la gente del campo estaba haciendo su trabajo cuando de repente llegaron estos pequeños bandidos robando la cosecha, pero también estaban siendo ayudados por otros bandidos que empezaron a saquear el pueblo al mismo tiempo que los goblins, es por eso que llegamos a la conclusión que están trabajando juntos ya que cada vez que los goblins llegan a saquearlas cosechas, los bandidos asaltan el pueblo, **explica Zio

**-Puede ser una coincidencia si me lo pregunta, pero tendre que investigar mas a fondo, a propósito, ¿los guardias de hace rato son de aquí o fueron llamados igual que yo?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Fueron enviados del reino para proteger al pueblo cuando comenzaron los ataques, aunque se han visto imposibilitados de defenderlo, a lo que recurrimos de ayuda de afuera **dice Zio

**-Bueno no pueden estar los tres en un mismo lugar para defender ambos lados, eso es comprensible, **dice Momoko

**-Ya veo que a comenzado a investigar, me parece haber hecho una buena decisión al escogerlos por este cartel que nos llego, **dice Zio mostrando un panfleto

**-¿Eh?..."No hay problema que DYNAMO no pueda solucionar, ni monstruos tan fuertes ni rescates difíciles, siempre podrán contar con nuestro apoyo…además tenemos precios accesibles", (profesor….¿cuando hizo esto?) **piensa Momoko un poco apenada

**-En fin, espero pueda ayudarnos **dice Zio

**-Investigare inmediatamente, **dice Momoko levantándose…**pero antes de eso… ¿tiene postre?**

En algún lugar de la provincia del zorro

**-¿Qué piensan chicos? debemos posponer el atraco **dice un encapuchado

**-Yo digo que sea nuestro último golpe y después nos largamos, **dice otro encapuchado

**-Era sencillo cuando sabíamos cuando atacarían esos buenos para nada, pero ahora ya no quieren seguir haciendo esto, debemos obligarlos de alguna forma, **dice uno de los encapuchados que claramente es el líder

**-¿Y si les robamos algo preciado para ellos?, **dice el primer encapuchado

**-¿Para que?,** pregunta el segundo

**-Bien pensado, así lo obligaremos a atacar de nuevo los cultivos mientras nosotros robamos el pueblo definitivamente, esa chica y su dragón estarán muy ocupados tratando de frenar a los goblins que no podrán hacer nada para detenernos y se justamente que robar**, dice el líder de los encapuchados

Mientras en los campos

**-Hmmmm, **se queda pensando Momoko viendo como fue quemado el cultivo y saqueado

**-¿Encontró algo señorita?** Pregunta Caru uno de los campesinos que apoya a Momoko

**-Parece ser simple acto de vandalismo o de robo de comida, **dice Momoko examinando mas de cerca

**-¿Pero entonces los bandidos que atacan el pueblo, son parte de ellos?, **pregunta Caru

**-No lo creo, deben de usar estos ataques de goblins para lograr sus propios beneficios, sino ¿porque los goblins solo llegan aquí mientras los bandidos atacan el pueblo?...no tiene sentido ya que deberían atacar juntos…**dice Momoko

**-La gente del pueblo lo cree así, pero usted es la experta **dice Caru

**-La verdad es la primera vez que hago esto, así que no te convenzas mucho por mis palabras jajajaja, **empieza a reír Momoko

**-Ya veo….pero de todas formas nuestras esperanzas radican en usted y no en esos guardias buenos para nada, **dice Caru

**-Dime, ¿qué hacen los guardias mientras atacan el campo o el pueblo?, **pregunta Momoko

Más al rato

**-Sabemos que los goblin vienen de aquí, pero no hay gente que se atreva a ir por lo agresivos que son los goblins, **dice Caru

**-Muy bien, vamos Brick **ordena a su dragón a caminar

**-Espere señorita, ¿acaso esta loca? **pregunta Caru

**-Debo saber sus razones, es por eso que los ire a ver y descuida que con Brick a mi lado no hay nada que temer, **dice Momoko volteándose para enfrente

**-Si usted lo..¡AY!... ¿ese dragón acaba de abofetearme con su cola?, **se pregunta Cau sobándose la mejilla

**-(Eso fue por cuestionarla), **piensa Brick

El camino se torma mas escabroso notando que estaban dejando atrás la provincia del zorro, aunque no conocía el lugar, Momoko y Brick continuaron hacia adelante hasta ver humo en la distancia

**-Debe de ser ahí donde habitan los Goblins, **comenta Momoko

Al tomar una saliente de las rocas dejando a su dragón a cubierto, Momoko se arrastra cautelosamente hasta poder ver el poblado de los goblins

**-Lok taro, encak raz´lot, **decía un goblin

**-Razga´nom malto cafi **responde una goblin hembra

Era una comunidad de goblins los cuales subsistían entre las rocas de la montaña, por la figura de la marca de su bandera (un brazo de esqueleto) decidió llamarlos el clan de Bonehand, estuvo observando cuidadosamente como vivían ellos, a lo que dedujo que solo robaron comida para sus hijos/crías dejando una marca de que habían sido ellos (o eso dedujo al observar a varios goblins mas pequeños) su apariencia era verdosa y de pequeña estatura como un gnomo (1.30) aunque ella había escuchado que también estaban familiarizados con la tecnología pero se veía que este no estaba emparentada con los otros, a lo que al dejar de observar baja cuidadosamente hasta donde esta Brick y se alejan del lugar, pero no nota que por otro camino se acercan los tres encapuchados que llegan a la comunidad y entran con sigilo

En la casa de Zio

**-Así que los goblins solo robaron comida para su comunidad, ya veo **dice Zio

**-Si, asi que no creo que lleguemos a un acuerdo para que esto no pase mas, **dice Momoko

**-¿Eso quiere decir que los bandidos atacaron por pura casualidad el poblado?, **pregunta Caru

**-Eso aun no me queda claro, algo me dice que ya estaba planeado que así sucediera esto y que tenga que ver con los guardias, **dice Momoko

**-Pero si nos están protegiendo y fueron enviados por el reino, **dice Zio

**-Pero nunca están cuando comienzan los ataques, o son muy cobardes o están tramando algo, **dice Momoko cerrando los ojos

En el poblado de Bonehand

**-¡RECK TYN LORAT!, **grita furioso el goblin vestido con armadura rudimentaria echa de huesos

**-Es como se lo dijimos gran jefe Kut Bigchain, los del pueblo robaron a sus hijos para hacerles pagar por sus cultivos, **dice el líder encapuchado

**-¡REZTAZ REZTAS! **Grita el jefe Kut reuniendo a los goblings varones armados con hachas de hierro y demás armas

El ejército pequeño de los Bonehand (unos 30 a lo mucho) comenzó a avanzar hacia el pueblo de "Spice" en busca de venganza

**-Jeje, eso mantendrá ocupado a esa mocosa y su tonto dragón mientras robamos la casa del jefe de la aldea, escuche que ahí guarda el dinero del pueblo, **dice el líder de los encapuchados viendo como avanzaba su plan

**-Bueno será mejor buscar a esos guardias, **dice Momoko subiendo en Brick

**-¡A LAS ARMAS TODOS!, **grita el capitán llegando junto a sus dos guardias

**-¿Qué sucede?, **pregunta Zio

**-¡Los goblins, van a atacar el pueblo!, **exclama el capitan señalando por donde iban a llegar

**-Eso es imposible, si no les han hecho nada los de este pueblo, **dice Momoko

**-Mira niña, si no nos crees ve a verlo por ti misma, **dice el capitán mostrando una columna de humo acercándose

**-¡Oh dios mio!**

**-¡Debemos proteger el pueblo!**

**-Escondan a los niños y a las mujeres!**

**-¡Señorita debe guiarnos ala batalla, juntare a todo aquel que pueda empuñar un arma!**

**-¡No!...**grita Momoko

**-¿Qué dices Momoko?... ¿porque te niegas?, **pregunta Caru

**-Si ellos vienen a causar un desastre seré yo quien los frene, ustedes quédense en el pueblo en caso de que logren atravesarme, **dice Momoko comenzando a avanzar junto a Brick hacia donde venían los goblins

**-¡Ya la escucharon, todos vayan a fortificar el pueblo mientras nosotros vamos a ver que no nos lleguen por otro lado!, **dice el capitán comenzando a galopar hacia el otro extremo del pueblo

Brick comienza a correr mas rápido hasta llegar hacia los goblins que tenían cara de pocos amigos, pero se detuvieron al verlo preparándose a defenderse pero en vez de eso Momoko baja de él y comienza a hablarles

**-¿Qué es lo que les pasa?...¿porque de repente van a atacar el pueblo? **Pregunta Momoko

Los goblins no entienden ninguna palabra de lo que dice a diferencia del jefe que se pone enfrente de su ejército y comienza a responder

**-Kael´tas…robar…Lort´foa….**dice Kut

**-¿Robar?...pero si nosotros no hemos robado nada de ustedes….**responde Momoko

**-Trhall…comida…litbu…palei….niños…**sigue diciendo Kut

**-¿Comida?... ¿niños?...es por eso que atacaron los cultivos y por eso atacan el pueblo ahora…..deben ser esos bandidos, **dice Momoko

**-Lot´ta…ñambu…pagar…ñambu, **dice Kut

**-Esperen, si me dan tiempo verán que puedo lograr que todo esto se solucione **pide Momoko

**-No….Nbo….No…Kiler, **decía Kut comenzando de nuevo avanzar

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer Brick?, no piensan detenerse a escuchar **dice Momoko

**-¡GROOOOOAAAAAAA!, **ruge enérgicamente Brick lanzando una llamarada de fuego al aire que hace retroceder a los goblins asustados ya que no están preparados para enfrentarse a un dragón

**-Eso nos dará tiempo, entretenlos aquí **dice Momoko que comienza a regresar al pueblo rápidamente mientras Brick los detine por el miedo que inflinge

**-¡Ojala que Momoko se encuentre bien!, **dice Zio mientras trata de pensar en algo que pueda hacer para ayudar

**-¡Se encuentra aquí jefe Zio!, **pregunta el capitán entrando con los dos guardias

**-Si… ¿pero que hacen aquí?...no deberían estar afuera protegiendo mi pueblo, **dice Zio

**-Decidimos mejor abandonar nuestros puestos y llevarnos lo que podamos, **responde el capitan sonriendo

**-Hmp, así que Momoko tenia razón sobre ustedes, son los bandidos que roban nuestro pueblo y de seguro utilizaron de alguna manera a los goblins ¿no es verdad?** dice Zio con enfado

**-Vaya que si es lista su salvadora, pero ni ella puede con tantos así que nadie vendrá a ayudarlo, ahora dígame ¿dónde guardan la arca del pueblo?, **pregunta el capitán

**-¿No sé de que hablas?, **responde Zio

**-No te hagas anciano, sabemos que ocultas aquí el dinero del pueblo, así que habla antes de que empieza a cortar **dice uno de los guardias sacando su espada para ponérselo enfrente de Zio

**-No diré nada, **responde Zio

**-Tu lo pediste anciano, **dice el guardia mientras prepara para dar el golpe

**-Deténganse, no lo lastimen **dice Caru

**-No les digas nada Caru, **pide Zio

**-Su vida vale mas que el dinero jefe, si lo quieren esta haya debajo de la chimenea, **dice Caru

**-Mas te vale que sea verdad, **dice el segundo guardia acercándose a revisar la chimenea

Caru y Zio se quedan viendo como los bandidos tratan de buscar en la chimenea mientras el otro guardia los vigila

Mientras tanto en la comunidad de Boneshand

**-Huil nomi vil**

**-Care bun mil**

**-¡GROAAAAAAAAA!**

**-¡VANIS VANIS VAN…..!**

**-BOOOMMM-**

De regreso a la casa del jefe

**-¡Aquí no hay nada!, **dice el capitan

**-¡Nos deben de estar engañando!, **dice el guardia

**-¿Me llaman mentiroso?, **pregunta Caru

**-¡Pues parece que si maldito!, **dice el segundo guardia

**-¿Qué creen que pretendemos ganar tiempo?, **pregunta Zio

**-Si como no, como si alguien fuera a ayudarlos, **dice el capitan

**-Yo los hare hablar, **dice el guardia que los custodiaba acercándose hacia ellos

**-Crashhhh-**

**-¿Qué demo….aggggg?, **exclama el guardia cuando Momoko entra por la ventana y patea en el estomago al primer guardia

**-¡Me las pagaras desgraciada! **Dice el segundo sacando su espada pero Zio y Caru toman lo que tienen a la mano y lo golpean en la cara

**-¿Cómo es posible?...se supone que estas entretenida con los goblins, **dice el capitán enojado

**-Todo esto fue planeado para desenmascararlos, pero no tengo mucho tiempo así que dime…¿Dónde tienes a los hijos de los goblins?, **pregunta Momoko

**-No te lo diré, antes tendrás que derrotarme** dice el capitán desenvainando su espada

**-¿Bueno crees que podrás con nosotros?** Pregunta Momoko

**-Creo poder arreglármelas con una mocosa, un viejo y un idiota, ** responde el capitán

**-No te olvides de nosotros, **dice un aldeano entrando con varios

**-¿Qué?, **dice el capitán viéndose superado a lo que intenta escapar por atrás pero ya estaba rodeado

**-Díganme ¿es mas importante atraparme o defender su pueblo?** Pregunta el capitán

**-Es por eso que nos tienes que decir ¿donde están los niños?** Exige Momoko

**-Nunca lo diré, **dice el capitán

**-Entonces deja que hable el filo de mi espada, **dice Momoko poniendo su espada en su cuello

-**Espera ..espera …no.. puedes hacerlo**, dice todo nervioso el capitán

**-¿Quieres probarme?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Esta bien, te lo diré, están en el granero, vayan a verlo si no me creen, **dice el capitán ya asustado

Momoko y Caru se apresuran al granero donde encuentran a los niños goblins asustados pero bien, Momoko toma a uno en sus brazos y Caru reúne a los demás mientras Zio trae una carreta para llevarlos al campo rápidamente

**-Debemos darnos prisa, no se cuanto aguante Brick, **dice Momoko preocupada

En el campo Brick esquila los ataques de los goblins y los manda a volar con los aleteos de sus alas y fuego para hacerlos retroceder

**-¡GROAAAAAA!, **ruge Brick

**-¡Kuznut…Kut´lu…Azal!, **ordena Kut

**-¡DETENGANCEN TODOS! **grita Momoko

**-¡Paliei…Palieie…Keltáz…l´otaro! **Orden Kut a lo que los goblins deja de atacar

**-Aquí están sus niños, así que ya pueden relajarse** dice Momoko

**-Lil..Lil…Lil..**

**-Nug…liz….plar´e, **dice Kut abrazando a uno de los niños

**-Parece que todo acabo bien, **dice Zio

**-Esperen ¿que es ese humo? **Pregunta Caru señalando el horizonte

Todos voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta de que provenis de la comunidad goblin

**-¿Pero quien?, **pregunta Momoko

Luego observan con horror como un dragón negro llega volando hacia donde están y comienza a atacar a los goblins que son imposibilitados para responder la agresión por el miedo mientras los comienza a calcinar por el fuego de sus llamas

**-JAJAJAJA ¡ESO ES HUYAN COBARDES! **Dice una chica que lleva una armadura negra

**-¡DETENTE NO LO HAGAS!, **grita Momoko pero no pretende detenerse la jinete de ese dragón

**-¡QUEMALOS HASTA LOS HUESOS HIM, JAJAJAJAJA!, **grita la chica riéndose como poseída

Cuando el dragón negro lanza una bola de fuego hacia Kut y el pequeño goblin, cubre con su cuerpo sabiendo que es inevitable su muerte pero se sorprende al no sentir nada, ya que Brick se interpone entre la bola de fuego y el

**-¡BRICK DETENLO!, **ordena Momoko

Brick comienza a volar para enfrentarse al dragón oscuro el cual sus escamas son como gemas de color negro muy oscuro, su cuerpo es largo de 5 metros y mide 4 metros de altura, sus ojos son del color negro y presenta rayas rojas en la cola el cual tiene púas al final, sus alas son blancas y lleva un collar de bordado, a lo que se detiene en el aire para recibir al pequeño dragón, (en comparación es mas pequeño)

**-¡Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien quiere proteger a estos inútiles!, **dice la jinete sin darle mucha importancia

**-¡GROAAAA!, **ruge brick antes de lanzar una bola de fuego pero es detenido simplemente con la cola

**-Buen intento, ¡HIM!...**grita la jinete a lo que su dragón lanza una bola de fuego mas fuerte

Brick lo recibe de lleno cubriéndose con sus alas pero el impacto es muy fuerte a lo que comienza a caer rápidamente

**-TUMP-**

**-¡BRICK…BRICK!...¿ESTAS BIEN? **pregunta Momoko muy preocupada por que Brick no se levanta

**-¿Asi que tu eres la dueña de ese dragón?...¿como te atreves a interponerte entre mis servicios como la princesa que soy?, **dice revelando su identidad Himeko Jojo

**-Princesa….lo sentimos…no sabíamos que era usted…**dice Zio hincándose al igual que Caru

**-Esta bien, todavía que vengo a ayudarlos y me reciben de esta forma, si me disculpan debo terminar el trabajo, **dice Himeko preparándose para terminar a los sobrevivientes

**-¡ESPERA, ELLOS NO HICIERON NADA, FUERON LOS BANDIDOS QUE CAPTURAMOS!, **grita enojada Momoko

**-¿Bandidos?...muéstramelos…**dice Himeko parando a su dragón

Ya en el pueblo los tres bandidos son entregados a las autoridades reales, mientras Momoko atiende a las pequeñas heridas de Brick

**-Muy bien, ya que no hay nada mas que hacer aquí, me retiro, **dice Himeko yendo hacia Him

**-¡Espera, que hay de los goblins que destruirte sus vidas! **Reclama Momoko

**-Por favor, no hagas que te arresten, **pide Zio

**-Eres muy audaz por responderme de esa manera…dime ¿Cómo te llamas?, **pregunta Himeko

**-Momoko…Momoko Akatsutsumi, **responde

**-Recordare ese nombre, no creo que sea la ultima ves que nos veamos, pero la próxima no te perdonare si no me hablas como debes…como una simple plebeya….**dice Himeko trepándose en Him alejándose volando mientras los guardias reales se llevan en un carromato a los bandidos

**- Esos pobres goblins lo perdieron todo T.T, **comienza a llorar Momoko de rabia al sentir que había fallado en su misión

**-No se sienta mal, por lo menos salvo a unos cuantos de ellos además de sus niños, pero creo que tendrán que ir a toro lado para vivir, **dice Caru

**-Lo se, supongo que tenemos que irnos, **dice Momoko, ¿**puedes levantarte Brick?**

**-¡Groa! **Suelta un leve rugido Brick aunque se siente también mal por no poder hacerle frente a ese dragón

**-Ten Momoko, tu recompensa **dice Zio sosteniendo un saco de Gils

**-No puedo aceptarlo falle, **dice Momoko con la cabeza agachada

**-Por favor, hiciste mucho por nosotros y es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti **dice Zio entregándole el saco y Momoko se pone en marcha de regreso a la base

Va caminando sin ganas Brick mientras Momoko uba muy triste pero a mitad del camino

**-Lot´a…detener…**dice Kut Bigchain

**-¿Eh?...o eres tu…lamento la perdida que le hice a tu pueblo, **dice Momoko

**-Tum´ml….no…´pro´s…preocuparse, **dice Kut dándole algo en su mano

**-¿Qué es esto?...un símbolo de ustedes…**dice Momoko sosteniendo un pañuelo con la marca de Bonehand

**-Pilér, l´uns…amiga….éd´lñ, ** dice Kut alejándose hacia lo que queda de sus gente ya que se marchaban de la provincia del zorro

Momoko los observa junto a Brick yéndose hacia el norte, no sabia si sobrevivirían o encontrarían un lugar para vivir, pero al tener esa muestra de gratitud siente que hizo algo bien y no fallo del todo, a lo que se lo coloca en su brazo derecho en señal de que todavía puede mejorar aun mas

**-¡Vamos Brick, hay que regresar para seguir ayudando a la gente!, **exclama Momoko

**-¡GROOOOAAAAAAA!, **ruge Brick exhalando una ráfaga de fuego

"_**Cuando te sientas derrotado, recuerda tus victorias y aprende de tus errores, recuerda que siempre habrá alguien el cual pueda requerir tu apoyo ya sea una persona, animal u otro ser vivo"**_

Continuara en Dragon Robbery part 1


	13. Chapter 13: Dragon Robbery part 1

**Perdon por el retraso pero tuve mucho trabajo y ademas requeria descansar un poco (ademas ya note que hay pocas historias ahora, nos quedamos cediendo terreno a los del ingles T.T) no importa disfruten este capitulo y espero no tardarme tanto, a y ademas de una nueva historia que ya subi y es un crossover (pueden leerlo si quieren ya que me salio asi de la nada recordando un juego que jugue hace rato, una opción mas por estos dias que parecen van a ir lentas, ademas no requieren que lo hayan jugado ya que no es dificil de entender la historia que les ofresco y es intendible disfrutenlo ambos)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen a exepción de los secundarios**

Capitulo 12: Dragon Robbery part 1

En algún lugar en los limites de la provincia del Búfalo

**-Bien llegamos, bájenlos**

**-¡Muévanse lagartijas, bajen uno por uno!**

**-(susurro) Bien, parece que llegamos Kaoru, **dice Ken

**-(susurro) Solo espero que Butch este bien, **dice Kaoru

**-(susurro) Descuida si el plan sale como lo planeamos pronto estarás con el, **dice Ken

**-(susurro) Asi es nena, descuida **dice Ace

**-(susurro) ¿Quién te pregunto a ti?, **pregunta Ken

**-(susurro) Solo trato de hacerla sentir bien, **responde Ace

**-(susurro) ¡Silencio ambos! Nos van a descubrir aquí adentro de esta caja, **dice Kaoru enojada

**-(susurro) Perdón **dice Ken

**-(Butch descuida, solo es por el bien de la misión así que no hagas algo que pueda ser problemático), **piensa Kaoru preocupada mientras observa desde su escondite como van bajando a su dragón amarrado con cadenas

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

2 Dias antes

**-Este viaje es asombroso Kaoru, nunca me había alejado tanto de la base, **dice emocionado Ken

**-Yo tampoco había salido tan lejos, pero no es para emocionarse tanto ¿cierto Butch?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-(resoplido), **hace un gesto de descontento el dragón verde

**-¿Qué le pasa?, **pregunta Ken

**-Solo esta enojado por andar encima de el todo el viaje, pronto descansaremos así que no te preocupes Butch **, dice Kaoru

**-(No es por el viaje si no ¿porque debo de cargar a este mocoso también?), **piensa Butch

Van a mitad del camino de su destino ya que van a realizar una misión el cual consiste en investigar la misteriosa desaparición de dragones de la provincia del Búfalo, los dos miembros de DYNAMO y el dragón verde van por el camino con calma y sin prisa, hasta llegar a un cruce de caminos topándose con un sujeto que iba caminando en su misma dirección

**-Buenas tardes viajeros, parece que se dirigen por el mismo camino que yo, **dice el tipo misterioso con gafas y piel verde (¿Qué raro es?)

**-Buenas tardes, ¿a donde se dirige?, **pregunta Ken

**-Me dirijo hacia la ciudad del Toro, precisamente a la taberna del Minotauro, **responde el joven

Tiene el cabello negro y su piel es verde (tal ves su padre o madre eran orcos o algo así) utiliza anteojos negros además de ropa de adinerado (capa, zapatos, vestimenta formal)

**-¿Por qué viene a pie?, no se supone que venga en alguna montura o un carruaje, **dice Kaoru

**-Desafortunadamente fui atacado por bandidos y me dejaron sin ningún gil o alguna montura para seguir mi camino, la desgracia esta de mi lado en estos momentos, **responde el joven

**-Que pena, si gusta puede viajar con nosotros **dice Kaoru conmovida por la mala suerte del tipo (a de estar enferma para andar haciendo eso XD)

**-Si, así no se atreverán a atacarlo nuevamente los bandidos, **apoya Ken

**-(No me agrada este tipo), **piensa Butch

**-Muchas gracias, a propósito mi nombre es Ace, **responde dando su nombre

**-Yo soy Kaoru, él es Ken y mi dragón se llama Butch, **dice Kaoru

**-Que fino ejemplar, debe de cuidarlo mucho, se rumorea que han estado robando a los dragones de la región, quizá para venderlos al mercado negro **dice Ace

**-¿Acaso sabe algo sobre eso?, **pregunta Ken

**-Por supuesto, se los iré contando en el camino todo lo que e llegado a escuchar **dice Ace

Con su nuevo acompañante continúan su camino (de echo el va encima de Butch para mala suerte del dragón ya que no puede hacer nada en contra de los deseos de Kaoru mientras ella y Ken van a pie)

**-Espero no causarles muchas molestias, **dice Ace

**-No se preocupe, de echo ya íbamos a caminar un rato **dice Kaoru

**-(%&/(($#") **iba pensando Butch al sentir que Ace lo estaba como examinando

**-La piel de tu dragón es algo exquisita, parece que lo has cuidado muy bien, **elogia Ace a Kaoru

**-Así es, voy a hacer la mejor criadora y entrenadora de dragones y lo demostrare en la gran competencia al próximo año, **dice orgullosa Kaoru

**-Oh, me alegro por ti y con este dragón seguro ganaras, pero ten en cuenta que un año es aun mucho tiempo y varias cosas pueden pasar, **dice Ace

**-Lo se, pero si no lo logramos seria algo terrible para la promesa que hicimos, **dice Kaoru

**-Esta bien, pero será mejor pasar la noche por algún sitio, por la mañana retornaremos el camino **sugiere Ace a lo que la noche llegaba rápidamente después de una buena platica

**-Si tienes razón, veo por ahí un buen sitio para detenernos, **señala Ken un sitio con algunos arboles

**-Esta bien, vamos Butch **dice Kaoru conduciendo al dragón hacia el sitio

**-(Por fin podre quitarme el lastre de encima) **piensa Butch

Al llegar comenzaron a juntar ramas para hacer una fogata Ace y Kaoru, mientras Ken trataba de cazar algo pero no tuvo éxito

**-Cielos, no hay presas por aquí **se queja Ken

**-Descuida, tenemos aun comida para mañana **dice Kaoru sacando pan y algo de queso

Se reparten la comida entre ellos y Butch solamente se duerme ya que esta algo cansado así que el hambre no le afecta mucho

**-¿Estará bien que tu dragón no pruebe bocado?, ** pregunta Ace

**-Tranquilo, cuando lleguemos al pueblo podrá comer todo lo que quiera además no es uno de esos dragones debiluchos, **dice Kaoru comiéndose su parte

Más al rato Kaoru y Ken se duermen mientras Ace hace guardia, pero no deja de observar al dragón

**-(Je, ese dragón valdría una fortuna), **piensa Ace

**-(Me esta observando…lo siento mirarme…será mejor que lo vigile bien hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino), **piensa Butch

A la mañana siguiente y de una caminata de más de 2 horas llegan a ver el pueblo el cual es como una pequeña metrópoli (mucha gente, comercios, casas, posadas, cantinas, además de un pequeño fuerte) la gente al pasar junto a ellos les sorprende ver un dragón por esos sitios por el alto índice de robo que pasaban

**-Oye jovencita, ¿es ese tu dragón?, **pregunta un guardia que se acerca montado en un grifo de color dorado

**-Si es mio, **responde Kaoru

**-Sera mejor que lo tengas bajo protección, a habido robo de dragones en la zona y la tuya podía tentarlos, **advierte el guardia

**-Este bien, lo tendré en consideración gracias por el aviso, **dice Kaoru

**-Aun con guardias y del tipo de jinetes de grifos, ¿Cómo es posible que se los roben?, **se pregunta Ken

**-Dicen que el líder de esa banda de bandidos es muy astuto y listo ayudado por su banda logra evadirlos, **dice Ace

**-Hmmm, ya veo….bueno creo que aquí nos separamos **dice Ken

**-Si me dio gusto conocerlos, espero volverlos a encontrar en algún otro viaje, **dice Ace despidiéndose para después perderse entre la gente

**-Es un buen tipo, raro pero bueno **dice Ken

**-Bueno vayamos a conocer a la persona que nos contacto **dice Kaoru

Mas al rato al llegar al pequeño fuerte "El Toro" y de dejar a Butch junto a los grifos para dirigirse a ver al capitán Menry que se encuentra en su oficina

**-¡Kaoru Matsubara y Ken Utonium miembros de DYNAMO reportándose! **Dice Ken presentándose ante el oficial

**-Bienvenidos, siéntense y les explicare la situación, **dice Menry un capitan del fuerte que los llamo para que lo apoyaran en su problema

**-Gracias, **dice Kaoru sentándose en las sillas junto a Ken

**-Tenemos una situación aquí entre manos y con el mínimo personal disponible me veo en la necesidad de solicitar apoyo a organizaciones como ustedes, así que ya diciendo esto les diré que varios dragones han sido robados como se habrán enterado o leído, por ahora han sido solo del tipo Wyverns (**dragones voladores que tienen poco índice de ataque y que solo sirven para transporte) **y uno que otro Darlos (**dragones que no vuela pero tiene mucha velocidad**) seguro será para venderlos en el mercado negro o algo parecido, todos ellos vienen de unas granjas que se especializan en estos para venderlos a los viajeros y aquellos que requieran algo mas rápido que una montura de caballos **explica Menry

**-No se preocupe, vera que resolveremos esto, ¿tiene alguna lugar por donde empezemos a buscar?, **pregunta Ken

**-Pueden tratar de encontrar algunas respuestas en la ciudad o también pueden tratar en las tabernas a ver si pueden hallar alguna pista**, dice Menry

**-Hasta ahora por lo que sabemos es una banda con un líder que de seguro hayo una forma de robar los dragones sin ser descubiertos, **dice Kaoru

**-Hmmm, interesante… ¿dónde obtuvieron esa información?**, pregunta Menry

**-La obtuvimos de un viajero, tal ves si lo buscamos nos de mas información, hasta ahora parece saber mas sobre esto que cualquiera en la ciudad, **dice Kaoru

**-De acuerdo, manténganme informado **dice Menry despidiéndolos

Al salir

**-Butch, quédate aquí mientras vamos a buscar a Ace no tardare y si hay problemas se que podrás enfrentarlos, **dice Kaoru antes de partir con Ken a dirección a la taberna del minotauro

**-(Hay muchos ojos chismosos, no podre hacer nada por ahora), **piensa Butch al quedarse junto a los grifos y los guardias que cuidaban el fuerte

Kaoru y Ken al dirigirse hacia la taberna van preguntando por el camino información que los pudiera ayudar mas, pero hayan cosas sin importancia o relevantes que les ayudaran y cuando llegaron a la taberna

**-Es este lugar, **dice Ken

**-Hay que entrar y empezar a buscarlos, **dice Kaoru

Al momento de entrar

**-¡Oigan los niños no pueden entrar aquí!, **reclama el tabernero

**-Solo venimos a buscar a alguien, **responde Kaoru

**- Esta bien, pero el chico se quedara afuera, **indica el tabernero

**-Demonios, estaré afuera por si me necesitas **dice Ken

**-De acuerdo **acepta Kaoru

**-Y dime jovencita ¿a quien buscas?, **pregunta el tabernero

**-A un sujeto llamado Ace, **indica Kaoru

**-¿Ace?...si creo que esta atrás, deja lo llamo **dice el tabernero dirigiéndose hacia atrás

**-¿Por qué esta atrás y no adelante?, debe de estar haciendo algo que no nos a dicho **dice Kaoru sacando conclusiones

**-Señorita Kaoru, no esperaba encontrarla tan pronto de nuevo, **dice Ace saliendo de atrás junto al tabernero

**-Solo vine para ver si puedes ayudarme con algo, **pide Kaoru

**-Hmmm, y ¿en que te puedo ayudar?, **pregunta Ace

**-Quiero saber ¿que sabes sobre esos bandidos?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Bueno, no se mucho mas que los rumores y demás, pero se de algo que te podría ayudar si cenas conmigo esta noche **dice Ace seductoramente

**-Espera un minuto, vas muy rápido así que dime, ¿me dirás ahora o no?**, dice Kaoru algo sorprendida

**-Es una lastima, pero como buena muestra de fe te diré que la banda que buscas se llama banda gangrena, son los mejores ladrones y tienen contactos en todos lados, así como reputación de ser muy malos, **dice Ace

**-Banda Gangrena eh, eso me puede servir, ¿algo mas? **pregunta Kaoru

**-SI se algo mas te lo diré, **dice Ace besándole la mano

**-Esssssta bien, **dice Kaoru algo apenada ya que nadie la había tratado así antes

**-Bueno aun tengo asuntos que atender, con tu permiso **dice Ace levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose nuevamente atrás

Kaoru sale de la taberna pero no encuentra a Ken por ningún lado

**-¿A dónde se habrá metido?, espero que no este en problemas **dice Kaoru dirigiéndose hacia la plaza

**-(susurro) Kaoru ven…** dice Ken

**-(susurro) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas escondido aquí? **pregunta Kaoru

**-(susurro) Ves a esos tipos de haya, **señala Ken a dos personas, uno grande y enorme mientras que el otro era extraño y no se le entendía nada

**-(susurro) ¿Y esos que?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-(susurro) Los vi salir de la taberna muy sospechosamente y los seguí, pueden saber algo ya que portan dientes de dragones en sus cintos **inica Ken

**-(susurro) Se están moviendo, sigámoslos **indica Kaoru a lo que desde cierta distancia prudente sin perderlos de vista pero en una vuelta

**-¿Qué?...¿a donde se fueron? **pregunta Kaoru volteando a todos lados

**-Es como si se hubieran desvanecido en el aire** dice Ken

**-Regresemos e informemos lo que hayamos, después veremos que hacer** dice Kaoru retirándose ambos

**-Pftftf…ptftftf…pftftf**

**-Si jaja, casi nos atrapan**

**-De no haberlos visto cuando los empezaron a seguir ahora ya estarían dando explicaciones y el nos hubiera castigado**

**-Shshshsh tranquila, nadie puede detenernos de enviar ese embarque Shshshshs**

De regreso en el fuerte "El Toro"

**-Así que los bandidos se hacen llamar Banda Gangrena, **dice Menry

**-Seguimos a dos sospechosos pero desaparecieron, estoy seguro que se encuentran todavía en la ciudad, **dice Ken

**-Pero no puedo ahora inspeccionar la ciudad buscando a los que me describen, debe haber otra forma **dice Menry

**-Una trampa hay que ponerles y sé que tengo la carnada perfecta para eso, aunque no me agrada pero tiene que servirnos, **dice Kaoru a lo que Ken y Menry comprenden su plan

Afuera

**-(¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento?) **piensa Butch al sentir un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo

Continuara en Dragon Robbery part 2


	14. Chapter 14: Dragon Robbery part 2

**Y continuamos mientras sigo inspirado por que lo pense muy bien mientras trabajaba, incluso decia los dialogos mientras lo pensaba a lo que muchos se me quedaron viendo raro XD, en fin vere si puedo subir el otro mientras sigo caliente de ideas, y sigan las demas para su entretenimiento**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales no me pertenecen solo los secundarios**

Capitulo 13: Dragon Robbery part 2

**-(susurro) Vamos por aquí, **dice Kaoru saliendo de su escondite

A lo que Ken y Ace salen junto con ella evitando a los del grupo que estaban muy entretenidos bajando de sus carromatos a los enjaulados dragones

**-(susurro) Hay que esperar el momento adecuado para atacar, **dice Ken

**-(susurro) Yo creo que hay que primero investigar mas a fondo para utilizar alguna ventaja, **opina Ace

**-(susurro) Tiene razón vamos, **apoya Kaoru a lo que van empezando a caminar mas adentro, suben a una especie de cuarto que estaba en el interior de la cueva a la que habían llegado viajando entre las cosas de los bandidos

**-Este lugar parece que ya se encontraba aquí, ¿pero por qué nunca había robos antes?** pregunta Ken

**-A lo mejor pertenecía a otros bandidos y ellos solo lo aprovecharon, **opina Ace

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?, **pregunta de nuevo Ken

**-Es algo simple de imaginar, si no por que tendrían tantos dragones allá abajo, **responde Ace señalando abajo donde había mas dragones

**-Debe haber decenas de dragones aquí, ¿para que querrán tanto? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Tal ves debes de preguntarle a él, ** dice Ace poniéndose enfrente de ellos ante un perro de dos cabezas

**-¿Qué es eso?, **pregunta Ken

**-Bark, Bark, Bark, grrrrr, **ladra el perro de dos cabezas el cual su piel es color negro y sus ojos color rojo hielan a las personas además de emanar un aura muy oscura

**-Cerbero…creí que ya no existían, **dice Kaoru tomando su maza

**-Díselo a él, **dice Ken tomando su Technogun

**-¿Van a enfrentarse a ese animal?, **pregunta Ace con vos miedosa

**-Si no lo terminamos ahora nos puede causar problemas después, además siento que no es normal como la batalla que tuvimos antes, **dice Kaoru levantando su maza

**-Grrrrrr, **cerbero se acerca para atacar y salta pero Ace se interpone y cae encima de el

**-¿QUE HACES?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-¡ALTO AHÍ SHSHSHSHS USTEDES DOS!, **dice un chica vestida con una armadura de cuero y cabello verde que cubre su ojo izquierdo además sostiene una daga

**-¡Si jajajaja quietas!, **dice un enorme sujeto con armadura de cuero y su cabello cubría su vista sosteniendo una porra

**-¡Demonios nos descubrieron!, **dice Ken sin dejar de apuntar

**-¡Bajen sus armas y shshshshsh no saldrá lastimado!, **amenaza la chica

**-¡Malditos! **dice Kaoru enojada a lo que tira su maza

**-¡No se saldrán con la suya! **dice Ken tirando su Technogun al piso

**-¡Muy bien shshshsh, cerbero retírate…¿no me escuchas shshshshs?...¡RETIRATE!, **ordena la chica

**-BARK- **ladra fuertemente cerbero

**-¡UY!...¿como haces que te obedezca Ace? **Pregunta la chica

**-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Atrás cerbero…eso es, **dice Ace a lo que cerbero se retira y se porta como un tierno cachorro con el

**-¡Nos han engañado!, **dice con enfado Ken

**-No del todo, les dije todo lo que sabia de la banda Gangrena, les dije cuando seria el golpe y también les dije como pasar inadvertidos, **explica Ace con una sonrisa

**-¿Y para que nos ayudaste entonces?, **pregunta Ken

**-Es por Butch cierto, **dice Kaoru con decepción

**-Jajajaja así es, ese dragón me hará rico, mas que el trabajo que estoy haciendo pero también estoy interesado en lo que me dijiste linda…¿Dónde están los otros dos dragones?, **pregunta Ace con cara de maldad y victoria

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En el establo de grifos al día siguiente

**-Estas segura de esto Kaoru, ¿poner a Butch como un cebo?**, pregunta Ken

**-Él tiene razón, es un plan muy arriesgado señorita, **dice Menry

**-No se preocupen, confió que lo lograremos, solo que requeriremos el apoyo de alguien mas, **dice Kaoru

**-(De seguro se refiere a ese tipo verde….yo tengo un mejor color que el), **piensa Butch

**-¿Te refieres a Ace?...¿porque habría de ayudarnos?, **pregunta Ken

**-Él es el único que sabe que pasa aquí al parecer y nos podría ser de mucha ayuda**, dice Kaoru

**-Muy bien, tráiganlo y planearemos la estrategia, **ordena Menry

Al poco rato de buscarlo y no hallarlo, preguntan a un campesino que lo vio dirigirse hacia una granja de Wyverns al norte de la ciudad a lo que al poco rato llegan

**-Dígame señor, ¿Cuánto valen sus Wyverns?, **pregunta Ace

**-Valen por lo menos 4500 gils señor, **responde el granjero

**-Hmmm, me parece un buen precio por sus Wyverns pero ¿Por qué tanto?, **vuelve a preguntar Ace

**-Señor, temo que me los roben así que los estoy vendiendo a una fracción de su precio para no tener tanta perdida, **explica el granjero

**-Ya veo…ya veo **dice Ace con una sonrisa

**-¡Ace!, **grita Kaoru su nombre

**-Pero si son mis amigos, ¿qué los trae devuelta conmigo?...hablaremos después mi buen señor, **dice Ace centrando su atención a Kaoru y Ken

**-Requerimos que nos acompañes al fuerte "El Toro", **indica Kaoru

**-A-a-a-al fuerte….¿y para que?, **pregunta temeroso Ace

**-No te preocupes, no es para nada malo ya que requerimos tu ayuda, **dice Ken

**-Esta bien, si ustedes lo dicen **responde Ace un poco mas tranquilo

Al llegar al fuerte Ace caminaba despacio y con precaución como si esperara que fuera una trampa o algo así, pero al ver al dragón verde se puso mas tranquilo pero Butch se puso enojado que los grifos se alejaron de el

**-¿Así que el puede ayudarnos?, **pregunta Menry

**-Si, ya que nos puede proporcionar información mas que otra persona, **dice Kaoru

**-Me halagas, pero solo se lo que la gente cuenta, **dice Ace

**-Pero debes de haber oído sobre alguna movilización o algo parecido, **dice Ken

**-Déjame pensar…..** **ahora que lo mencionas, en la granja que estábamos se supone que habría un robo ahí, pero hasta ahora no se a dado eso,** dice Ace

**-Bien, pondré a mis guardias a cubrir la granja y los atraparemos en el acto, **dice Menry

**-No, podríamos asustarlos y perderlos, además debemos recuperar a los demás dragones **dice Kaoru

**-¿Seguirás con tu plan?** pregunta Ken

**-¿Cuál plan?, **pregunta Ace

**-Planeo utilizar a Butch como un señuelo para que los ladrones se interesen mas en el que cualquier otro, así mientras intentar atraparlo nos escabulliremos para descubrir en donde tienen a los demás, **explica Kaoru

**-Y después mandaremos una señal para que los guardias lleguen y los tomemos a todos en el acto recuperando a los dragones y atrapándolos, **termina la explicación Ken

**-Me parece un buen plan, ¿pero los ladrones no se preguntaran si hay un dragón así de valioso en una simple granja de Wyverns?, **pregunta Ace

**-Por eso es donde entras tu, correrás el rumor para así estar mas seguros que actuaran **dice Kaoru

**-Dime joven ¿nos ayudaras?, **pregunta Menry

Ace se queda pensativamente, analozando la situación

**-Bien lo hare, pero con una condición **dice Ace

**-¿Cuál?, **pregunta Ken

**-Que me dejen participar en esto, requerirán mi apoyo, **dice Ace sonriendo

**-Bueno requeriremos todo el apoyo que contemos, de acuerdo** dice Menry

Después de hablar con el granjero y de poner a Butch junto a los demás dragones, Kaoru, Ace y Ken se esconden esperando a que los ladrones caigan en la trampa

**-Ya va anochecer, ¿crees que caigan?, **pregunta Ken

**-Claro que si, corrí la voz de que el granjero recibió un dragón magnifico y de mucho valor, demasiado tentador para ellos, **responde Ace

**-Eso esperemos, ¿tienes la señal?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Si una bengala revelara nuestra posición gracias a mi arma, **dice con orgullo Ken

**-Bien preparémonos, **ordena Kaoru a lo que se vuelven a esconder

**-(No importa si sean ladrones o basura, no la defraudare), **piensa Butch siguiendo las indicaciones de Kaoru de solo poner un poco de resistencia

Así en la obscuridad de la noche, mientras todos esperan a que se presenten la banda Gangrena, pasan la noche con algo de frio pero se mantienen atentos a lo que fue recompensado por un gran carromato llegando

**-(susurro) Mira, ya se están acercando **dice Ken

**-(susurro) Hay que esperar una oportunidad, **dice Kaoru

**-(susurro) Sera cuando vayan por los dragones, nos subiremos en uno de sus carromatos y hasta su base, **dice Ace

Los tres observan como van los cuatro cuidando sus pasos pero no logran verlos bien a pesar de haber luz de luna, se acercan a los recintos de los Wyverns y arrojan unas botellas adentro

**-(susurro) ¿Qué estarán haciendo?, **pregunta Ken

**-(susurro) Deben de estar utilizando alguna especie de humo somnífero, miren el humo que sale** dice Ace

**-(susurro) Claro así los sacan sin tanto escandalo, **dice Kaoru

**-(susurro) Es nuestra oportunidad vamos, **dice Kaoru

Los tres comienzan a acercarse pero se detienen por un problema con el recinto de Butch

**-¡Agárralo, que no se escape!, **dice una chica bajita

**-Ptfptfptpfptpftpfpt , **dice uno de los que se escaparon ayer

**-Tranquilo, dragoncito…dragoncito, **dice el mas grande jalando unas cadenas

A pesar de medir solamente 1.50 de alto y 2.30 de largo además de pesar 200 Kg no era pieza fácil para ellos

**-(susurro) Butch no pelees tanto que nos van a descubrir, **dice Kaoru a lo que Butch escucha a pesar de haber hablado en vos baja dejándose capturar

**-Shshshshshs es un ejemplar muy duradero, shshshshs ni siquiera se adormeció**, dice otra chica alta y delgada

**-Pero yo puedo con el jajajaja, **dice divertidamente el grande

**-(susurro) ¿A dónde nos esconderemos?, **pregunta Ken

**-(susurro) Por aquí, vamos **dice Ace abriendo una caja

**-(susurro) Ellos no se esperaran que van a ser detenidos, **dice Kaoru

Los dos entran a la caja no sin antes que Ace soltara una pequeña sonrisa antes de entrar

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¡SUÉLTENOS! **ordenaba Kaoru

**-¡DÉJENNOS IR! **Ordenaba Ken

**-¡Silencio!, **ordena Ace ya vestido en una armadura de cuero jugando con unos naipes

**-Shshshshs ¿qué haremos con ellos?, **pregunta Ivy

**-Primero los obligaremos a decirnos donde están los demás dragones como el y después quien sabe jejeje, **dice Ace sacando un As

**-¡NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA DESGRACIADO!, **grita Kaoru

**-Oh, ya me salí con la mía –Tsk-**chasquea los dedos Ace a lo que es traido en una jaula especial amarrado con cadenas fuertemente reforzadas a Butch el cual ni se podía mover

**-¡BUTCH!, **grita Kaoru

**-Velo por ultima ves preciosa, por que será la ultima ves que lo veas…llévenlos abajo y enciérrenlos, debemos terminar de preparar el siguiente envió, **ordena Ace

**-A la orden jefe, muévanse **dice Weevil

**-Pfpfpfpf pfpfpfp, **dice Lunk

**-perdóname Butch** dice Kaoru en voz baja que no pasa desapercibido por Butch

**-¿Qué quieres rescatarlos?, te informo que no puedes por que eres un dragón estúpido, uno que me va a volver muy rico HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, **se ríe Ace celebrando su victoria

**Continuara en Hidden Powers**


	15. Chapter 15: Hidden Powers

**Una ves mas me rompi los dedos, espero les guste mientras me desmayo del agotamiento disfruten -.-**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales no me pertenecen solo los secundarios**

Capitulo 14: Hidden Powers

En una caverna encontrada en los limites de la provincia del bufalo, se encuentra una gran cantidad de dragones enjaulados del tipo Wyverns y Darlos, los cuales fueron robados de sus dueños por la banda Gangrena, una banda de rufianes que se especializa en robos de dragones así como de otras criaturas dirigidas por su líder Ace, los cuales engañaron a dos de los miembros de DYNAMO, ahora tienen posesión del dragón verde Butch y a Kaoru junto a Ken los cuales trataran de obligarlos de decir donde se encuentran los otros dos dragones de la misma raza que de Butch

**-Shshshshs, y quédate quieto dragoncito, shshshshs no te vayas a mover shshshshs jajajajaja, **se rie Ivy dejando a Butch en un sitio especial atado con cadenas

En la oficina

**-Pronto llegara el barco para llevarse a los demás dragones, **dice Weevil

**-Bien, no quiero hacerle esperar nuestro botín, **dice Ace acariciando una de las cabezas de cerbero

**-¿Pfpfpfpfpfpf pfpfpfpf?, **dice Lunk

**-¿El dragón?, no se lo entregare, vale mas de lo que me paga por estos, encontrare un buen comprador que me dará lo suficiente para tener nuestra propia granja de dragones, **explica Ace

**- Quiero jugar con el dragoncito seria divertido jejejeje, **dice Big Boy

**-No es para que juegues idiota, **regaña Ace

**-Shshshshs, ya lo deje donde querías, shshshs no lo verán ahí, **dice Ivy

**-Ok, cerbero ve a ser tus rondas, **ordena Ace

**-Guau, **ladra cerbero comenzando a patrullar saliendo de la oficina

**-Ese cerbero que me dio vale mas que sus vidas, deberían ser igual a el, **dice Ace

En el cuarto especial

**-Hmmm, ¿así que esto se supone que me va a detener? **se pregunta Butch

Butch comienza a forcejear sus ataduras

**-Creo que si, fueron especialmente diseñados para detener dragones comunes….pero yo no soy común, **dice Butch

**-onamuh un ed amrof al ramot sonetímrep, etnemlicáf odañagne res edeup ojo le…"Trick Trickery"**

Al decir eso Butch comienza a encogerse tomando la edad de alguien de 9 años, sus ataduras al estar diseñadas para dragones cayeron de sus brazos piernas y cabeza, además logro atravesar los barrotes

**-Fue sencillo, ahora a buscar a Kaoru y a Ken, **dice Butch comenzando a salir de ahí para recorrer el lugar

En las celdas

**-Debemos soltarnos, estos amarres…ugggg….no ceden….Kaoru ayúdame por favor, **dice Ken

**-fue mi culpa….por confiar en el….estamos así….y perderé a Butch….es mi culpa…, **repetia Kaoru sin cesar

**-No tienes por qué culparte, no sabias que esto pasaría asi que animo Kaoru, no te rindas, **dice Ken tratando de animarla

En las cavernas

**-Demonios, tiene tantos olores que no logro distinguir a la de ella, **dice Butch tratando de encontrar su aroma

De la caverna empieza a sonar unas pisadas

**-Alguien viene, debo esconderme….** Dice Butch a lo que se agarra del techo

Por debajo de el pasa cerbero que detecto su aroma pero no lo ve, a lo que sigue buscando su rastro

**-Ufff, que demonios era eso….no importa….debo seguir buscando, **dice Butch a lo que sigue su búsqueda

En los cuarteles de DYNAMO

**-Ya llegamos, **dice Momoko

**-Momoko, que bueno que ya regresaron, **dice Miyako

**-Miyako, ¿cómo te fue? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Estuvo bien, logramos dominar la situación ¿y tu?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Bueno, también resolví el problema pero, tuve que pagar un precio por ello, **dice Momoko con tristeza

**-Momoko…..**dice Miyako

**-(¿Tuviste problemas Boomer?) **pregunta Brick

**-(No muchos pero logre resolverlos), **responde Boomer

**-(Por lo menos te fue mejor que a mi y Momoko, encontré un dragón mas fuerte que nosotros el cual no pude derrotar) **cuenta Brick

**-Seguro querrán descansar, vamos a que coman algo, **dice Poochi

**-¿Y el profesor?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Esta trabajando en algún experimento para hablar a larga distancia para ya no ocupar mi telepatía tanto, espero lo logre es muy cansado Je, **dice optimista poochi

**-Muy bien vamos a comer, ven Brick **dice Momoko

De regreso en la caverna

**No lo hayo y no me queda tanto tiempo antes de volver a mi forma original…..tendre que pedir ayuda….aunque me cueste admitirlo, **dice Butch por lo que se mete a una saliente de la cueva y comienza a guardar silencio

En la base

**-¿Quieren un poco mas de jugo?, **pregunta Poochi

**-Seguro, gracias **dice Miyako

**-No hay de (Poochi me oyes)….¿dijeron algo?** pregunta Poochi

**-No dijimos nada **responde Momoko

**-Oye estúpido perro ¿me oyes?, **pregunta Butch

**-Si me disculpan tengo que ir por mas jugo, **se disculpa Poochi que se dirige hacia la cocina

**-¿No puedes hablar con tono mas bajo y respetuoso? **Pregunta Poochi

**-No tengo tiempo para eso, debes enviarme refuerzos, **ordena Butch

**-¿Por qué, que ocurre?, **pregunta Poochi

**-Luego te explicare, ahora envíame algo de apoyo, estamos en una situación muy crítica, **explica Kaoru

**- ¿Cómo quieres que te envié apoyo si estas muy lejos?, las chicas junto con Brick y Boomer tardaran a llegar, **explica Poochi

**-No me importa hazlo, no se que hacer…no puedo hallarla….estoy desesperado** dice Butch

**-Tranquilo, respira profundo y escucha tu vinculo con ella, **dice Poochi

**-¿Vinculo?...entiendo…por favor envía apoyo **pide Butch

**-Veré que puedo hacer, suerte **dice Poochi

**-Respira profundo….escucha….siente….Kaoru….¿dime donde estas?, **dice Butch cerrando sus ojos para escuchar todo los sonidos hasta que escucha lo que buscaba

**-Vamos Kaoru arriba, ¿dónde quedo ese coraje?...¿donde quedo esa fuerza y alegría con el que siempre ibas?, **pregunta Ken

**-se fueron cuando perdí a Butch, **dice en voz baja Kaoru

**-Maldición, **dice Ken

**-Kaoru**

**-Ya basta Ken, **dice Kaoru

**-No he dicho nada, **dice Ken

**-Kaoru…no te rindas… ¿como puedo decir que mi compañera es una cobarde?**

**-¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASI? **, grita Kaoru levantándose con furia

**-¿Ka-ka-ka-kaoru que te pasa?, **pregunta con miedo Ken

**-Me atrevo por que puedo…vete a ti misma…no tienes agallas**

**-¡CUANDO ADIVINE QUIEN ERES TE ASEGURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS!, **dice con mas furia Kaoru (hasta la venita le salio) rompiendo sus ataduras

**-¡UAUAUAU!, tranquila, **dice Ken con mas miedo y asombro

**-Pues ven y demuéstramelo**

**-¡ASI LO HARE!...¡KYYAA! **grita Kaoru tumbando la puerta de la celda

**-O.O¡ increíble, **dice Ken

**-Muévete Ken, debemos patear el trasero de unos bandidos y recuperar a Butch** ordena Kaoru

**-¿Eh?...si….oye espera desátame….**dice Ken siguiendo a Kaoru

**-Amo a esa chica, ahora a encontrar un espacio mas amplio, no podre mantener esta forma por mas tiempo, **dice Butch apresurándose a la ruta con aire fresco

En una parte donde hay una cámara grande en la cueva, los dragones Wyverns y Darlos son acomodados en sus jaulas jalados por Big Boy, mientras Weevil los cuenta junto con Lunk y Ace observa el trabajo junto a Ivy

**-Dime Ace shshshshs, ¿Qué haremos shshshshs cuando téngannos toda esa fortuna shshshshs en nuestras manos?, **pregunta Ivy

**-Mi querida Ivy, veras que podremos retirarnos por un tiempo de todo esto, pero dejar esta profesión es imposible no, jejejeje….acompáñame a ver mi preciado tesoro, **dice Ace mientras Ivy lo agarra del brazo y caminan al cuarto especial

**-(susurro) Mira eso, planean mover a todos estos dragones, **dice Ken

**-(susurro) Debemos detenerlos, tengo una idea **dice Kaoru mientras le dice al oído su plan

Kaoru corre hacia las jaulas de unos darlos y observa que la cerradura no esta asegurada, así que fácilmente lo abre y los deja libres así como otros darlos, mientras Ken con una palanca que encontró comienza a abrir las jaulas de los Wyverns

**-¿Pfpfpfpfpf? **pregunta Lunk

**-No lo se, oye mira ahí…..¡CORRE! **grita Weevil mientras corre junto a Lunk tratando de no ser aplastados por los Darlos fugitivos

**-Jalando la jaulita, oye como saliste pajarito…¡AUCH!...¡AUXILIO!, **grita Big Boy mientras unos Wyverns enojados le lanzan sus débiles flamas

En el cuarto especial

**-Y ahora Ivy contempla a esta majestuosa obra de dinero, **dice Ace

**-Aaaa….shshshshshs….¿creo que shshshshs se fue?, **dice Ivy

**-¿Qué?, **pregunta Ace volteando a ver las cadenas y jaula vacias

**-¡AUXILIO!, **se escuchan gritos

**-¿QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE?, **pregunta con furia Ace

**-Bien Ken, ahora vayamos por Butch **dice Kaoru

**-Si, pero no será fácil encontrarlo **opina Ken

**-¡USTEDES!...¿COMO ESCAPARON?, **grita Ace

**-Nos descubrieron **dice Ken

**-¡AHORA VERAS QUIEN ES LA DEBIL MALDITO!, **grita Kaoru

**-¿De que shshshsh habla?, **pregunta Ivy

**-¡NO ME IMPORTA!...¡CERBERO!, **grita Ace invocando a cerbero que se lanza en medio del alboroto

Cerbero comienza a gruñir y ladrar haciendo retroceder a los Darlos y Wyverns los cuales retroceden muy asustados

**-Si solo es uno, ¿Por qué le temen?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Tu también deberías temerle maldita, ¡Cerbero!** Ordena Ace

Cerbero comienza a crecer mas de 4 metros y avienta las jaulas hacia un lado dejando ver su verdadera naturaleza destructiva la cual chorrea lava de su hocico

**-Esto no esta bien, **dice Ken

**-¡FUNDELOS A AMBOS CERBERO! **Ordena Ace

Cerbero lanza una ráfaga de lava que va directo hacia Kaoru y Ken

**-¡CUBRETE KEN!, **grita Kaoru abrazando a Ken pero son agarrados en pleno vuelo por Butch

**-¡GROOOOAAAA!, **ruge Butch

**-¡BUTCH….ESCAPASTE ME ALEGRO! **Dice Kaoru muy feliz

**-¿Qué acaso la seguridad de esta pocilga no sirve?, **pregunta Ace

**-Tal ves no jefe, **contesta Weevil

Cerbero comienza a lanzar mas ráfagas de lava que son esquivadas por Butch pero al no tener aun la habilidad necesaria para volar con pasajeros aun (mas que sean niños) baja y comienza a correr con Kaoru y ken en su espalda

**-¡DEBEMOS PEDIR AYUDA!, **dice Kaoru

**-¿PERO COMO?...NO TENEMOS LA BENGALA DE MI ARMA, **dice Ken

**-¡SOLO HAY QUE ABRIR UN AGUJERO! **dice Kaoru

Butch entiende el plan por lo que se pasa a través de las piernas de Cerbero para hacerlo enojar

**-¡YA DEJA DE JUGAR CERBERO DESTRUYELOS!, **ordena Ace

Cerbero comienza a cargar contra ellos a lo que en un rápido movimiento de Butch logra que embista la pared abriendo la cueva

**-¡NO ESTUPIDO ANIMAL, MI DINERO! **grita Ace mientras los Darlos y Wyverns huyen del lugar (los que ya habían soltado y los que se rompieron sus jaulas)

**-¡BIEN BUTCH, AHORA HAY QUE IRNOS A OTRO LUGAR PARA….CUIDADO!, **grita Kaoru cuando Cerbero salta por arriba de ellos interponiéndose

**-Maldición Kaoru, necesitamos apoyo **dice Ken

**-(No se preocupen la caballería a llegado), **dice Momoko

**-¡CHICAS!, **grita Kaoru

Cerbero se dispone a atacar pero Brick lanza una bola de fuego hacia su cara junto con el rayo de hielo de Boomer

**-Llegaron Brick y Boomer…¿pero donde están Momoko y Miyako?**, se pregunta Ken

**-Tranquilo te estamos hablando a través de Poochi, **responde Miyako

**-Como debíamos enviarles apoyo tuvimos que hacer que Brick y Boomer fueran lo mas rápido posible, por eso los mandamos volando solos, **explica Momoko

**-¿Cómo se enteraron?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Ehhhh, sentí la presencia oscura en tu posición así que avise a todos aquí para evaluar lo que íbamos a hacer, **explica Poochi

**-Bien, ahora ese perro vera en que se mete cuando se mete con los dragones mas fuertes, **dice Kaoru

Cerbero se ve opacado por los ataques de Brick y Boomer además de Butch que se unió a la batalla

**-Mira shshshshs, mas dragones como shshshshs el otro, **dice Ivy

**-Cerbero no podrá aguantar, **dice Weevil

**-El perrito será derrotado por las lagartijas, **dice Big Boy

**-Pfpfpfpfpf pfpfpfpf, **dice Lunk

**-¡YA LO SE, PERO ATRAPAR A ESOS TRES AHARA QUE TODO ESTO NO SEA UNA PERDIDA, CERBERO MUESTRALES POR QUE ERES PODEROSO!, **ordena Ace

Cerbero hace un salto hacia atrás alejándose de los tres dragones, para después empezar a tirar pequeñas bolas de polvo negro que toman forma de cerberos mas chicos pero igual de peligrosos

**-¿Otra ves los polvos negros?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Igual que las hadas….**dice Miyako

**-Deben huir de ahí, son demasiados para ellos, **opina Poochi

**-No es posible eso, **dice Ken

**-¡Chicos, tienen que alejarse de ellos! **ordena Kaoru

Los cerberos chicos comienzan a lanzar ráfagas de lava a los dragones (como si fueran torretas de misiles) que esquivan con dificultad y a pesar de responder el fuego enemigo, siguen saliendo mas del cerbero grande

**-(Chicos, deben salir de ahí), **dice Poochi a los dragones telepáticamente

**-(No podemos retirarnos, si lo hacemos lastimaran a Kaoru AGGGGG) **dice Boomer mientras es alcanzado por disparos de lava haciandolo caer

**-(¡HERMANO!) **grita Boomer lanzando mas rayos de hielo a los cerberos

**-(¡MALDICION!) **grita Brick mientras se lanza hacia el cerbero grande pero es detenido por mas disparos

***Tump*Tump*Tump***

**(Bommer, no te rindas)**

**(Miyako)**

***Tump*Tump*Tump***

**(Brick protégelos, no dejes que caiga nadie mas)**

**(Momoko)**

***Tump*Tump*Tump***

**(Butch, no debemos perder)**

**(Kaoru)**

***Tump*Tump*Tump*-*Tump*Tump*Tump***

**(Cuando el corazón de lo que amas lata al mismo ritmo que el tuyo, puedes lograr lo que sea)**

**(Brave hearth)**

_**Nigetari akirameru koto wa daremo  
>Isshun areba dekiru kara arukitsuzukeyou<strong>_

**-¡AYAYAYAYAYAYA! ¡MIYAKO ESTAS MUY FRIA!, **se queja Poochi

**-¿Eh?...la sangre de los dragones….vuelve a brillar….POOCHI**, dice el profesor

EL profesor sale muy agitado de su laboratorio hacia el lugar donde estaban Poochy junto con Momoko y Miyako

**-Poochi, ¿Qué sucedió?** Pregunta el profesor

**-No lo se de repente el cuerpo de Miyako comenzó a congelarse y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, **responde Poochi muerto de frio

_**Kimi ni shika dekinai koto ga aru aoi hoshi ni  
>Hikari ga nakusenu you ni<strong>_

El cuerpo de Boomer comienza a sacar un resplandor casi igual a las ves que se enojo con las hadas al atacar a Miyako, a lo que comienza a salir una armadura de hielo que cubre su cuerpo y sus ojos vuelven a tomar ese brillo de furia

_**Tsukame! egaita yume wo  
>Mamore! daiji na tomo wo<br>Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Fue algo heroico lo que realizaron pero no resulto, ahora no hay nadie que se nos oponga, y ustedes dos…¿no les gustaría oler una de nuestras flores….les aseguro que se sentiran mejor después de eso, **dice la reina Aberien a lo que las flores comienzan a soltar un polen que empieza a cubrir el pueblo

**-¡NO, SUELTENOS!, **ordena Miyako

**-¡MIYAKO NO HUELAS EL POLEN!, **dice Loreng forcejeando también

**-*cof*cof*…..¡BOOMER!, **grita Miyako

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¡La belleza del hielo y su paz deben de cubrir a aquellos que buscan la destrucción, ABSOLUTE ZERO!, **dice Miyako comenzando a congelar mas a Poochi

**-¡GROOOOOAAAAAA! **ruge Boomer comenzando a subir mas al cielo para después juntar energía en su boca y dispararlos hacia los cerberos que quedan congelados al recibir el impacto quebrándose como el cristal destruyendo los polvos negros

_**Shiranai pawaa ga yadoru haato ni hi ga tsuitara  
>Donna negai mo uso ja nai<br>Kitto kanau kara...show me your brave heart**_

**-¿Esta conectada con su dragón en una forma mas evolucionada?, **se pregunta el profesor

**-¡AYAYAYAYAYAYA! ¡QUEMA, QUEMA!, **se queja Poochi ahora quemándose por el lado de Momoko

_**Hare no hi bakari ja nai kara tama ni  
>Tsumetai ame mo furu keredo kasa hirogeyou<strong>_

**-También Momoko, sus ojos están en llamas, **dice el profesor

_**Ikikata ni chizu nanka nai kedo dakara jiyuu  
>Doko e datte yukeru, kimi mo<strong>_

El cuerpo de Brick comienza a rodearse de llamas, sacando de el una armadura que cubre su cuerpo expidiendo llamas de lo que es su casco y sus ojos se vuelven un rojo aun mas intenso como si fuera sangre de verdad

_**Hashire! kaze yori hayaku  
>Mezase! sora yori tooku<br>Atarashii jibun ni aeru sa**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¡BRICK DETENLO!, **ordena Momoko

Brick comienza a volar para enfrentarse al dragón oscuro el cual sus escamas son como gemas de color negro muy oscuro, su cuerpo es largo de 5 metros y mide 4 metros de altura, sus ojos son del color negro y presenta rayas rojas en la cola el cual tiene púas al final, sus alas son blancas y lleva un collar de bordado, a lo que se detiene en el aire para recibir al pequeño dragón, (en comparación es mas pequeño)

**-¡Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien quiere proteger a estos inútiles!, **dice la jinete sin darle mucha importancia

**-¡GROAAAA!, **ruge brick antes de lanzar una bola de fuego pero es detenido simplemente con la cola

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¡Las llamas de la justicia no podrán ser acabadas, IFRIT CARESS! **Dice Momoko mientras sigue quemando a Poochi

**¡GROOOOAAAAA**! Brick comienza a abrir mas su boca y extendiendo sus alas para desplegar un aro de fuego que lo rodea, a lo que comienza a descender hacia los cerberos del lado derecho rodeándolos para evitar que escaparan, como si fuera una jaula comienza a cerrarse consumiéndolos hasta no dejar rastro de ellos

**-No puedo creerlo, puedes verlo Kaoru….¿Kaoru?, **pregunta Ken mientras observa a Kaoru parada con sus jos brillando de un color verde esmeralda

_**Shiranai yuuki ga nemuru haato ni ki ga tsuitara  
>Mune no naka no doshaburi mo<br>Kitto yamu kara...show me your brave heart**_

Butch abre los ojos mientras cae para detener la caída con sus alas y pararse, después su cuerpo al igual que sus hermanos aparece una armadura que sale de la tierra que lo cubre y sus ojos brillan del color del verde azabache

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Kaoru…no te rindas… ¿como puedo decir que mi compañera es una cobarde?**

**-¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASI? **, grita Kaoru levantándose con furia

**-¿Ka-ka-ka-kaoru que te pasa?, **pregunta con miedo Ken

**-Me atrevo por que puedo…vete a ti misma…no tienes agallas**

**-¡CUANDO ADIVINE QUIEN ERES TE ASEGURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS!, **dice con mas furia Kaoru (hasta la venita le salio) rompiendo sus ataduras

**-¡UAUAUAU!, tranquila, **dice Ken con mas miedo y asombro

**-Pues ven y demuéstramelo**

**-¡ASI LO HARE!...¡KYYAA! **grita Kaoru tumbando la puerta de la celda

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¡Caos, odio, destrucción, derrotare a cualquiera que piense en esas cosas, GRAVITY BLESSING!, **dice Kaoru mientras las rocas que estaban en el suelo comienzan a volar a su alrededor

_**Tsukame! mabushii asu wo  
>Mamore! ai suru hito wo<br>Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa**_

Butch comienza a correr para tomar vuelo y dirigirse hacia el Cerbero que se pone en defensa pero el dragón verde comienza a subir hasta arriba donde de las nubes que reunio empezó a bajar una bola de energía

**-¡GROOOOAAAAAA!, **Butch lanza la bola de energía hacia Cerbero que lo intenta detener con su flamas de lava pero no funciona y lo empieza a aplastar hasta desacerlo

**-¡AUUUUUUUUUUUU!** Aúlla por ultima ves Cerbero antes de ser destruido y volverse polvo oscuro

_**Kowase! yowaki na kimi wo  
>Kuzuse! butsukaru kabe wo<br>Atsui kodou buki ni naru kara  
>Living in your heart.<strong>_

**-¡IMPOSIBLE, NO ES POSIBLE!, **grita Ace

**-¡JEFE DEBEMOS HUIR! **Grita Weevil

La cueva comienza a desmoronarse por el poder desatado, terminando asi con el problema de los bandidos

**-¡AY SHSHSHSHS, LARGUEMONOS!, **grita Ivy

**-¡NO ME GUSTAN LAS ROCAS SOBRE MI CABEZA!, **grita Big Boy

**-¡PFPFPFPFPFPFP!, **grita Lunk

**-¡YA ME LAS PAGARAN, LO JURO! **Grita Ace

El y su banda comienzan a huir saltando de su lugar adentro de la cueva para salir y correr hacia la protección de la obscuridad matutina

**-¡GENIAL LO DERROTARON!, buen trabajo Kaoru….¡KAORU! **grita Ken al ver desmayada a Kaoru

**-¡Chicas despierten!, **dice preocupado el profesor al ver a Momoko y Miyako desmayadas

**-Creí que iba a morir quemado y congelado, **dice algo aliviado Poochi

**-¡GROOOOAAAAA!, **rugen los tres dragones ya normales se encuentran regodeándose en su victoria sin que nadie mas haya intervenido

Ya en la mañana

**-uuuu….¿que paso?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Despertaste, sabes se esta haciendo costumbre esto, **dice Ken aliviado

**-¿Y la banda gangrena, cerbero, Butch? **Pregunta alterada Kaoru

**-Tranquila, Butch esta bien, cerbero fue detenido y la banda gangrena logro escapar pero no creo que molesten mas, **explica Ken

**-¿Y Brick y Boomer?, ** pregunta de nuevo Kaoru

**-Regresaron con Momoko y Miyako, **dice Ken

**-Debe descansar aun señorita, aunque a estado dormida por un día entero, **dice Menry

**-¿UN DIA?, **dice exaltada Kaoru

**-Si, al parecer gastaste mucha energía para que pudieran derrotar a Cerbero, **dice Ken

**-¿Yo?...no recuerdo nada, **dice Kaoru

**-Sera mejor que descanses mas y cuando estés mejor emprenderemos el camino de regreso, **dice Ken

**-Además recibirán su paga y nuestro agradecimiento, los recomendaremos a ustedes, son héroes, **dice Menry

**-Ni hablar, ya fue suficiente descanso asi que pongámonos en marcha, **dice Kaoru levantándose

**-¡ESPERA KAORU NO ESTAS VESTIDA!, **dice Ken muy apenado

**-Señorita, no es apropiado eso, **dice Menry

**-Entonces salgan de aquí, ¡AHORA! **Ordena Kaoru

**-De acuerdo…¿Dónde esta la puerta?….aquí….te esperare afuera**, dice Ken saliendo con Menry

**-¡OYE BUTCH VEN!, **dice Kaoru aun sin vestirse adecuadamente (anda en camisón algo transparente)

Butch se acerca extrañado a la ventana donde se encuentra su ama

**-Me dijeron que derrotaste a Cerbero, Bien hecho **dice Kaoru….**¿Butch?...¿que te pasa?...¡BUTCH!**

Bucth se queda pasmado a ver a Kaoru asi, a lo que como si fuera adolecente atolondrado le sale sangre de la nariz y se pone completamente rojo cayendo de la ventana (estaba en el segundo piso y estaba volando)

**-Fiuuuuuuuuuuu-Passssssss-**

Continuara en New misions


	16. Chapter 16: New Mision

**Sigan disfrutando con mi loca historia (digo ¿a quien se le podrian ocurrir historias como la mia en una versión que solo personas como Tim Burton o Romero pensarian?) es exagerado lo se pero bueno y antes de que se me olvide hare mis oneshot de dias festivos, se me ocurrio de repente asi que espero subirlos pronto de cuales seria los mas cercanos...de pascua (o sea del conejo de pascua) y del niño, esten pendientes**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertencen exepto los secundarios**

Capitulo 15: New Mission

Ha pasado semana y media desde que las chicas realizaron sus respectivas misiones y ya eran conocidas en el territorio, se escuchaban las proezas de las jinetes rojo, verde y azul junto a sus dragones que se decían en los rumores eran increíblemente poderosos, incluso en su pueblo natal llegaron estas noticias

**-¡Miren todos, hablan de las chicas!**

**-¡Increíble!, ¿derrotaron a tan enorme monstruo?**

**-Aquí dice que han salvado pueblos enteros junto a sus dragones**

**-Algunas cosas serán exageraciones pero sabemos que ellas nos están demostrando que pueden lograrlo**

**-¡Así es amigos!, **dice Dai

**-¡Nuestra hermana nos demuestra que cumplirá su promesa!, **dice Shou

**-¡Así que debemos demostrar que podemos también y debemos sacar la cosecha de este año!, **dicen ambos

**-¡SI!, **gritan todos los presentes

En el ayuntamiento

**-¡Ho ho! ¿ha visto que emocionados se pusieron los habitantes al tener noticias de las chicas, señorita Bellum?, **pregunta el alcalde

**-Si señor alcalde, no sabíamos nada de ellas en un buen rato, pero ahora sabemos que están bien, **responde Miss Bellum

**-Si tiene razón, ¿quién no estaría feliz de saber que las chicas están haciendo un buen trabajo?, **pregunta el alcalde

En las catacumbas debajo de la capital de Tokio

**-¡NOOOOO PIEDAD!, **grita Ace

**-¿Pides piedad?, **le pregunta la figura sentada en la silla

**-¡SI, SI, NO COMETA UNA TONTERIA….AUN LE SIRVO!**, grita Ace mientras intenta no ser devorado por las Hydras de Seduza

**-¡SI PERDONENOS!, **dice Weevil abrazada por los demás siendo acorralados por la otra Hydra

**-¡Solo shshshshs fue shshshs un retraso shshshs!, **dice Ivy

**-¡PFPFPFPFPF FPFPFPFPF!, **dice Lunk

**-¡NO QUIERO QUE LA SERPIENTE ME COMA BUUUUUJUJUJU!, **llora Big Boy

**-Patéticos, ¿quiere que los elimine de una ves?, **pregunta Seduza

**-No…tienen razón en algo…aun los requiero, **dice la figura a lo que Seduza desaparece a las Hydras

**-¡AAAAAAYYYYYY!, ¡GRACIAS SEÑOR SABRA QUE NO LO VOLVEREMOS A DEFRAUDAR!, **dice Ace con lagrimas en los ojos por habrá caído de cabeza cuando lo soltó la hydra

**-No estés tan agradecido, veras requiero que me traigas mejores dragones….los que me mandaste son de un nivel inferior pero sirven solo un poco, consígueme dragones y bestias aun mas fuertes si no, serás la cena**, advierte la figura

**-Si señor se lo aseguro….¡vámonos de aquí!, **ordena Ace yéndose corriendo con su banda del lugar

**-Si son tan patéticos ¿para que los requieres aun?, **pregunta princesa

**-Mi querida princesa, requerimos lame botas en el reino que estoy construyendo para ti, **contesta la figura

**-Je, eso me agrada pero me estoy aburriendo aquí, iré a divertirme afuera** dice Princesa dejando el salón

**-No debería tratarla de esa manera tan cortes, el reino que construye es suyo y no de ella, **se queja Seduza

**-Tranquila, yo mantengo mi palabra ella será la reina de un reino en efecto jejejeje, **se burla la figura

**-Ya veo, pasando a otro tema, le informo que el avance de sus tropas va en aumento, pero han aparecido varios "héroes y campeones" que intentan contrarrestar nuestros logros, **reporta Seduza

**-En mis tiempos no había tantos estúpidos creídos, te aseguro que no son ningún problema, aunque…., **dice la figura haciendo una pausa para pensar

**-¿Sucede algo?, **pregunta Seduza

**-Los que derrotaron a esos idiotas, a mi control sobre las hadas y el problema de los goblins, ¿qué sabes sobre ellas?, **pregunta

**-Son miembros de una organización llamada DYNAMO, supongo que a pesar de tener poca gente sean algo fuertes, **responde Seduza

**-¿DYNAMO?...ese nombre me suena a algo que escuche antes…pero no importa, me agrada tener oponentes de ese nivel, si quiero tener un rival digno de mi requiero que sean mas fuertes, así el mundo sabrá que tan fuerte soy al derrotarlos, **dice la figura

**-¿Cuál es su orden amo?, **pregunta Seduza

**-Has que evolucionen mas, que tengan mas retos, mas problemas, que desarrollen un nivel que iguale a mi anterior rival, para que su caída sea mas satisfactoria, **dice la figura aplaudiendo levantándose de su silla

**-¿Cree que es algo inteligente hacer eso?, **pregunta Seduza

**-Sé que suena algo loco, pero de que sirve ser el mas fuerte si no hay con quien medirte…por eso falle en mi anterior intento de conquista, ese maldito desgraciado….el que me encerró….al que ahora tengo como trofeo en la puerta de mi guarida….pudriéndose por haber sido mas débil….no me fue satisfactorio que el muriera de esa forma, quiero un oponente que se incline ante mi y suplique por su vida, **dice la figura cerrando su ¿pinza?

**-Así se hará maestro….(solo esta ayudando a su enemigo a volverse mas fuerte…¿eso será su fin o su victoria si logra derrotarlas?...no importa….ya estoy perdiendo mis vestigios de humanidad y temo que pronto le revele la identidad de ellos), **piensa Seduza

En la base de DYNAMO

**-Y entonces las hadas me entregaron este hermoso vestido, **dice Miyako mostrándole su vestido hecho por las hadas a Poochi

**-Guau, eso si fue algo muy bueno de recompensa, **sice Poochi

**-(Me alegro de verla contenta), **piensa Boomer acostado a un lado de ellos

**-Sabes Brick, ¿no se si esos cuernos hacen que te veas maléfico o solo mas fuerte? **dice Momoko limpiando los dos cuernos de la cabeza de Brick que son del tamaño de un brazo de un niño

**-(A mi me parece que me veo como todo un temible dragón), **piensa Brick

**-¡Ya llegamos!, **anuncia Ken

**-¿Nos extrañaron?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-¡Kaoru!, **dicen ambas

**-Tardaron mucho en regresar, **dice Momoko

**-Lo siento, es que me desmaye después del último combate y no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso, **dice Kaoru

**-¿Tu también?, **pregunta Miyako

**-¿No fui la única?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Nosotras también nos desmayamos, y al igual que tu no recordamos mucho **dice Momoko

**-Descuiden, el profesor de seguro encontrara una explicación a esto, **dice Poochi

**-Y así es…o eso creo** responde el profesor

**-¿Qué sabe usted al respecto?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Bueno síganme a la sala de juntas y ahí les diré lo que se, **dice el profesor a lo que dejan a Poochi con los dragones

**-Me da curiosidad saber mas sobre esto, **dice Brick

**-Si vayamos a oír también, **dice Boomer

**-Vamos, **dice Butch

**-¿No creen que se les esta olvidando algo?, **pregunta Poochi

**-¿Eh?, ah si cierto, seguimos con nuestra forma original, **dice Brick

**-onamuh un ed amrof al ramot sonetímrep, etnemlicáf odañagne res edeup ojo le…"Trick Trickery"**

**-Listo vayamos, **dice Poochi

En la sala de juntas

**-Ok, primero analicemos las situaciones que pasamos, Miyako dime ¿hallaste algo inusual en tu misión?, **pregunta el profesor

**-Si, los mismos polvos negros que enfrentamos contra King Quimera estaban presentes en las hadas controlándolas haciéndolas malvadas, **responde Miyako

**-¿Y tu Momoko?, **pregunta el profesor

**-Bueno no vi alguna relación con los polvos negros, pero la agresividad de ese dragón negro me hizo enojar mucho, **dice Momoko sosteniendo el pañuelo de Bonehand en su brazo derecho

**-¿Kaoru?, **pregunta de nuevo

**-Yo recuerdo a esos bandidos y a Cerbero, supongo que los polvos negros estaban relacionadas, pero lo que me hizo enojar era esa voz que resonó en la cabeza cuando estábamos atados, **dice Kaoru

**-Si, me dio mucho miedo y asombro cuando rompió las ataduras, **comenta Ken

Atrás de la puerta

**-(susurro)¿Utilizaste telepatía con ella?, **pregunta Poochi

**-(susurro) No sabia que hacer, pero sentí que requería un poco de apoyo ella, **dice Butch

**-(susurro) Desearía poder hacer lo mismo con Miyako, **dice Boomer

**-(susurro) No me dejan escuchar cállense, **ordena Brick

Adentro

**-Esto nos da pruebas que estos polvos oscuros son los responsables de la mayoría de los desastres que están ocurriendo, aunque todavía no determino de donde vienen o quien lo esta produciendo pero tengan por seguro que lo averiguare, **explica el profesor

**-Contamos con eso, **dice Momoko

**-Ahora con respecto con lo que paso hace días, sobre su desmayo y aumento de poder de sus dragones, **dice el profesor

**-¿Aumento de poder?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Si verán, normalmente un jinete y el dragón tienen un vinculo que los une, por ejemplo si se siente alegre también lo estará el dragón, si están tristes ellos estarán tristes y así, pero ustedes están unidas a ellos de una manera aun mas profundo, es como si estuvieran ligadas por algo mas, aunque me cueste decirlo, si fueran unidas por el alma, **explica el profesor

**-¿Quieres decir pa….profesor que ellas están conectadas con ellos de una manera espiritual?, **pregunta Ken

**-No necesariamente, sino mental, física, psicológica, como si fueran sus contrapartes….digo si fueran humanos aunque me parece imposible eso, **dice el profesor

Afuera

**-(susurro) ¿Así que soy igual a ella?** dice Boomer

**-(susurro) No puede ser eso posible, no hay criatura viviente que me iguale **dice Butch

**-(susurro) Eso los haría como sus medios hermanos **dice Poochi

**-(susurro) No digas eso, no somos nada de ellas mas que sus compañeros, **dice enojado Brick

**-(susurro) Tranquilo aun así pueden estar con ellas sin preocuparse de eso, **dice Poochi

**-(susurro) Que alivio…..oye un momento, **dice Brick

**-(susurro) Dejen de decir babosadas, parece que esto sigue **dice Butch

Adentro

**-Al estarlas revisando a Momoko y Miyako, suponiendo el mismo estado de Kaoru, pude encontrar vestigios de magia antigua, aunque la magia no es algo que me agrade discutir ya que no es científico, ustedes despertaron poderes que superan a la magia en si, algo que inclusive superan a mis inventos en fuerza y poder aumentando el nivel mas alto conocido de los dragones suponiendo…como decirlo…divino, una palabra exagerada pero acertada **explica el profesor

**-¿Dioses?...¿quiere decir que Butch, Brick y Boomer son dioses? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-No, no, no nos dejemos llevar por eso, dioses…pffff…solo digo que alcanzaron un nivel de un dragón antiguo capas de controlar a los elementos mismos, eso también ira a mi lista de investigación aunque nunca e visto a un dragón antiguo, en fin si pueden recordar que pensaban en esos momentos tal ves puedan repetirlo **dice el profesor

**-En esos momentos cuando estaban peleando yo….recordaba el momento donde estábamos Boomer y yo en problemas con las hadas, además Boomer hizo un ataque similar para salvarnos pero no era tan potente como el que uso, **dice Miyako

**-Yo recordé el momento en que combatíamos con el dragón de la princesa, cuando Brick se le enfrento siendo derrotado, ese sentimiento de coraje fue lo que me dio la fuerza supongo, **dice Momoko

**-Bueno, estábamos con una tensión muy grande y fueron varias cosas, pero supongo que fue esa voz que me molesto y alentó a la ves espero encontrar a la persona que me hizo enojar asi como alentar en un momento donde me sentía derrotada, **dice Kaoru

**-Hmmm, ya veo….mientras continúen entrenando y seguir fortaleciendo su lazo con ellos, podrán repetir esa magia o quien sabe, superarla ya que puede ser solo la punta del tempano** dice el profesor

**-Si y podemos usar eso para ganar fácilmente la competencia ya que solo falta 11 meses, estamos a un cuarto del mes para continuar con el entrenamiento así como continuar con nuestras actividades como miembros de la organización, **dice animada Kaoru

Afuera

**-(susurro) Si eso hace feliz a Miyako hare todo lo posible para que suceda, **expresa Boomer alegre

**-(susurro) No necesito la ayuda de nadie para demostrar que soy el mas fuerte, **dice Butch

**-(susurro) Hmmmm, dioses…..¿podría ser verdad eso? **, dice Brick pensativo

**-(susurro) Sera mejor retirarnos antes de que nos descubran vámonos, **ordena Poochi empujándolos

**-Bzzzzzzzz-**

**-¿Qué es ese ruido?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Oh….¡es un éxito!, **dice alegre el profesor

**-¿Qué es un éxito?...¿que sucede?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Así que terminaron la instalación de tu "radio"** dice Ken

**-SI y al parecer es un éxito, ahora veamos que nos tienen que decir síganme **dice el profesor a lo que se acercan a un aparato lleno de cables y bulbos

**-¿Esta cosa es un radio?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Verán aquí se reciben una forma de comunicación a distancia que se realiza a través de ****ondas**** de ****radio**** u ****ondas hertzianas****, la que a su vez está caracterizada por el movimiento de los ****campos eléctricos**** y ****campos magnéticos****. La comunicación vía radio se realiza a través del ****espectro radioeléctrico**** cuyas propiedades son diversas dependiendo de su ****bandas de frecuencia****. Así tenemos bandas conocidas como ****baja frecuencia****, ****media frecuencia****, ****alta frecuencia****, ****muy alta frecuencia****, ****ultra alta frecuencia****, etc. En cada una de ellas, el comportamiento de las ondas es diferente. **Explica el profesor

**-Ok, ¿alguien entendió lo que dijo? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Se los explicare después…¡Aquí la base DYNAMO respondan! cambio, **dice el profesor

**-¡Aquí el cruce! Fzzfzfzf ¿me escuchan? fzfzfzf cambio **preguntan por la radio

**-¡Hay un poco de interferencia pero la escuchamos! cambio, **responde el profesor

**-Fzfzfzfz, ¡Requerimos su apoyo fzfzfzfzfz para ayudarnos a defender el cruce fzfzfzfzf! cambio, **dice la persona

**-¿Que tipo de situación tienen? Cambio **pregunta el profesor

**-Fzfzfzfzfz Estamos rodeados por fzfzfzfzf gigantes y fzfzfzfz dragones muertos fzfzfzfz espero puedan ayudarnos fzfzfzf cambio, **dice la persona

**- ¡Enviare de inmediato apoyo!, cambio y fuera….chicas prepárense, sé que apenas han descansado pero requieren su apoyo, **dice el profesor

**-Tranquilo, estaremos bien ¡vamos chicas!, **ordena Momoko

**-¡Si!, **responde Miyako y Kaoru

Despues de reunir a sus dragones y prepararse a irse junto a Ken

**-Tiene que seguir hasta los limites del reino, en el centro de todos los caminos donde los requieren, ahí se presentaran con la encargada del lugar, tardaran un poco en llegar como 5 días pero estoy seguro que lograran llegar para apoyar, **dice el profesor

**-De acuerdo, vámonos hay gente que requiere nuestro apoyo, **dice Momoko

El grupo parte hacia su nuevo destino "El cruce" para mantener el sitio en pie ya que es un importante pasaje hacia los demás reinos y sitios ya que si le pasara algo seria catastrófico para el comercio de los reinos vecinos así como la capital

**-Se están moviendo….ahora chicas muéstrenme que pueden superar este reto, **dice Ammy viéndolas desde lejos como se dirigen a su misión

**-¡ESA CHICA CON LOS DRAGONES FUERON LOS QUE ME ARRUINARON, LOS HARE PAGAR!, **dice Ace enojado

**-Recuerda, tienes que detenerlos de que alcancen su objetivo, así que se creativo y no falles** dice Ammy

**-Te aseguro que así será, ¡Adelante chicos!, ** ordena Ace a su banda

**-Acompáñalos Sombra y ayúdalos para detenerlos** ordena Ammy a su sombra que se desprende y se une a la sombra de la banda

**-Y así comienza sus verdaderos retos….espero sobrevivan para lo demás que viene, **dice Ammy comenzando a retirarse

Continuara en Shadow….


	17. Chapter 17: Shadow

**No se que decir mas que mi vida es un asco y espero disfruten esto, y sigan mis demas historias ya que para no atorarme (creanme cuando uno se adentra en uno y se le acaba la inspiración se vuelve un asco la historia) las hago asi que sin mas se los dejo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen solo los secundarios que vayan saliendo**

Capitulo 16: Shadow

El camino hacia "El Cruce" es muy largo desde el punto donde iniciaron el viaje, por lo que a pesar de haber regresado de sus ultimas misiones y descansar poco van a toda prisa para alcanzar su destino el cual esta a 5 días de viaje sin detenerse ya habiendo pasado 1 día 1/2 y seguir apoyando a la gente que puedan, aun que no se dan cuenta que el peligro las sigue muy de cerca, ya que la banda Gangrena las sigue tratando de alcanzarlas para atacarlas con su fuerza y el apoyo de su nueva criatura creada por los polvos negros.

**-¿Cómo pueden ir a esa velocidad?, apenas nuestros caballos pueden seguirles el paso **dice Ace

**-Creo que shshshshsh, será mejor descansar shshshshshs, **opina Ivy

**-Mi caballito tiene sed, **dice Big Boy

**-Tienen que descansar alguna ves jefe, **dice Weevil

**-Pfpfppfpfppf, **dice Lunk

**-De acuerdo, pero solo hasta que los caballos se descansen, además creo saber hacia donde se dirigen si quieren acortar camino, **dice Ace con una sonrisa característica de que tramaba algo muy malo

Mientras a 2 kilómetros de ellos

**-Vamos a descansar un poco, no podemos obligar a nuestros dragones a hacer este largo viaje, **dice Momoko

**-Tienes razón, pero tenemos que reanudar el paso…cada segundo que pasa significa algún hombre caído, **dice Kaoru

**-Vayamos debajo de esos arboles, ¿tu que opinas Ken?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Estoy de acuerdo, nunca había salido tanto de viaje antes, además creo que Boomer requiere comer algo, **dice Ken

**-(Estoy bien en serio, a pesar de que estén 4 encima de mi puedo seguir), **dice Boomer mentalmente con ojos en forma de espiral

**-(Creo que pronto morirá…espero lo cenemos esta noche), **dice Butch mentalmente empezando a saborearlo

**-(Tranquilo, no dejes que tus instintos de cerdito te controlen), **dice Brick mentalmente al imaginarse a los demás como cochinitos

Después de regresar a la realidad y de descansar alrededor de una fogata con una olla guisando

**-Ya requería un descanso así, a sido muy duro estos viajes **dice Kaoru

**-Debemos pensar en que haremos cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, no podemos solo aparecer así como así frente al enemigo**, opina Momoko

**-Gigantes y dragones tipo zombie, suena como una historia de terror, ¿quién utilizaría a tales criaturas para atacar a la gente?, **se pregunta Miyako

**-Es una buena oportunidad para probar mi nueva arma, aun no esta terminada pero lo tendré listo en poco tiempo ya que perdí mi Technogun en la ultima misión, pero tengo fe en este, **dice Ken dibujando en unos planos

**-Hmmmm, creo que vi algo en el mapa…dejen lo saco….estamos aquí y falta este trecho… estamos aun lejos para poder asistir a tiempo, **dice Momoko

**-¿Y este paso? **señala Kaoru en el mapa

**-No creo que quieran ir por ahí, se llama el cañón de las brumas….dicen que si entras nunca podrás salir a causa de la densa niebla que hay, **cometa Ken mientras sigue diseñando su nueva arma

**-Entonces no debemos ir por ahí, **opina Miyako

**-Pero si lo cruzamos podemos llegar con la mitad del tiempo, así apoyaremos a "El Cruce", **dice Momoko

**-Puede que haya una forma, dejen veo el calendario…..¡estamos de suerte!, **exclama Ken

**-¿Qué descubriste?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Por estas fechas es posible pasarlo sin preocuparse por la niebla, así que tenemos una oportunidad de cruzar, **explica Ken

**-Entonces esta decidido, cruzaremos el cañón de las brumas y llegaremos con dos días de anticipación, **dice Momoko

**-(¿Pasaremos por un cañón?, que bien así espero llegar mas rápido para derrotar a mas enemigos) **dice Butch mentalmente

**-(No serán sencillos, hasta ahora nos hemos visto muy superados) **opina Brick mentalmente

**-(Estamos mejorando cada ves mas y no se ustedes pero no me permitiré fallarle a ella) **dice Boomer mentalmente

**-(O si, el valiente dragón va a salvar a su damisela en peligro), **se burla Butch

**-(No me molestes), **dice enojado Boomer

**-(Tranquilos ambos, tiene razón Boomer al decir que no debemos permitirnos fallar), **dice Brick seriamente

**-(Chsss, no requiero que me sermonees….sé que puedo hacerlo), **dice Butch

Una cuatro horas después

**-Llegamos **dice Momoko

**-Lindo lugar, se ve muy normal para mí, **dice Kaoru

**-Aun hay luz, deberíamos intentar cruzarlo cuanto antes, **dice Miyako

**-Si, cruzaremos toda la noche y estaremos mas cerca de nuestro objetivo, vamos **dice Ken

El grupo entra en unas formaciones rocosas, donde los caminos son angostos pero los dragones pasan sin ninguna dificultad gracias a su tamaño más largo, hay grandes formaciones de rocas y pilares no dejando ver más que rocas y más rocas a su paso y encima de una de las formaciones

**-Lo ven, soy muy listo y sabia que iban a cruzar por aquí **dice Ace

**-Si, nadie lo duda jefe, **dice Weevil

**-¿Pfpfpfppfpf?, **pregunta Lunk

**-Y ahora las emboscaremos en cuanto estén mas adentro y para que no intenten escapar tengo una sorpresa para ellos, **dice Ace

La sombra de la banda gangrena empieza a moverse tomando una forma siniestra

Adentro del cañón

**-¿Seguro sabes por donde vamos?, **pregunta Miyako

**-No realmente, veras….nadie había intentado cruzar por aquí y hacer un camino para travesarlo, nada mas lo que se perdieron con suerte lograron salir, **dice Ken

**-No se preocupen estoy seguro que antes de que anochezca saldremos de aquí, solo tienen que seguirme** dice Kaoru muy confiada

8 pm

**-Esta bien lo diré…..estamos perdidos **dice Kaoru

**-¿¬¬ en serio? **pregunta Momoko

**-Estamos dando círculos, debemos poder hallar alguna forma de ver por donde vamos, **dice Ken

**-Eso es fácil, dejemos que Brick vuele por encima y nos indique el camino, **sugiere Miyako

**-Buena idea Miyako, ¿no se por qué no lo hicimos antes? **dice Momoko

**-Aun tenemos algo de luna, así podremos seguir sin perdernos además Bucht y Boomer ven más fácil en la obscuridad, **dice Kaoru

**-(Traten de no perder mi esencia), **dice Brick

**-(Con ese olor tuyo es difícil) **dice en broma Butch

**-(A veces me mareo) **dice Boomer apoyando a Butch

**-(Una palabra mas y será la ultima), **dice Brick enojado

**-Muy bien Brick, muéstranos el camino ¿de acuerdo?** Dice Momoko bajándose del dragón rojo y sosteniendo su cara con ambas manos

**-Groa **suelta un pequeño rugido Brick

El dragón comienza a volar encima del cañón y ve claramente la serie de rutas para poder cruzar a lo que a través de leves rugidos Butch y Boomer comienzan a andar

**-Parece que ya hayo un camino, **dice Momoko

**-Bien, sube Momoko **dice Kaoru dándole la mano para que se monte en Butch

**-Sigamos a tu hermano Boomer, **dice Miyako

Brick da de vueltas alrededor sin alejarse para ver si hay mejores rutas o si esta bloqueado ya que la formación del cañón parece un rio o una arteria, pero otros ojos ya vieron su treta

**-Así que planean usar a ese dragón para salir, veamos si puede superar a esto….¡Sombra has tu trabajo y guíalos a la trampa!, **ordena Ace y de su propia sombra emerge una criatura macabra con una capucha y sus manos son huesos en putrefacción que comienza a volar hasta mas arriba y comienza a emanar de su boca una niebla el cual empieza a cubrir el lugar

**-(Ya estamos cerca de…..¿que demonios?...no veo nada), **dice Brick al estar rodeado de niebla el cual lo deja desorientado

Abajo

**-¿Por qué te detienes Butch?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-¿De donde salió toda esta niebla?, me pone la piel china **dice Miuako con escalofríos

**-Esto es raro no se supone que hubiera niebla en esta época, **dice Ken

**-"Fiuuuuuu"…¡BRICK!, **grita Momoko tratando de llamarlo

**-(Esto no me gusta….perdí su rastro…¿tienes algo Boomer?), **pregunta Butch

**-(Estoy igual…hay que estar alerta) **advierte Butch

En el lugar de la trampa

**-Buen trabajo chicos, cuando pasen por aquí tiraremos estas rocas encima de ellos y adiós para siempre, después si queda algo de los dragones pienso hacerme ropa con el, **dice Ace

**-Yo quiero un diente de un dragoncito jaja, **dice Big Boy

**-Shshshshshs, me encantaría un par de botas shshshshshs, **dice Ivy

**-Pfpfpfpfpfppf, **dice Lunk

**-Con esta criatura seguro será sencillo, **dice Weevil

**-Si tienes razón pequeña, ¿no así sombra?, **pregunta Ace a la sombra

**-Yooo soooyyy eeelll qqquuueee hhhaaaccceee eeelll tttrrraaabbbaaajjjooo, aaasssiii qqquuueee nnnooo mmmeee mmmooollleeesssttteeesss, sssooolllooo ooobbbeeedddeeessscccooo aaa mmmiii aaammmooo, **dice la sombra

**-Claro, claro, lo que digas **dice Ace algo asustado

**-Pfpfpfppfpf ¿pfpfpfppfp?, **pregunta Lunk

**-SI, el perro era más fácil de controlar, pero aun así tiene que obedecernos** dice Ace

**-¿Y que hay del dragón volador?, **pregunta Weevil

**-Si shshshs, ¿no nos shshshshshs echara a perder shshshshs esto?**, pregunta Ivy

**-Mmmeee eeennncccaaarrrgggaaarrreee dddeee eeessooo, mmmiiisss cccooopppiiiaaasss lllooo dddeeettteeennndddrrraaannn, **dice la sombra

A medida que la luz de la luna se intensificaba la sombra empezó a sacar mas como el, a lo que comienzan a dirigirse hacia Brick

**-(¿Dónde están?, no logro verlos ni olerlos….espero se encuentren bien), **dice Brick

**-Uuuuuhhhhhh, uauaaaaauuauaua**

**-¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ? **Pregunta Brick

Voltea hacia varios lados pero no ve nada mas que la niebla pero siente que hay algo alrededor, asi que espera y siente su alrededor, a lo que escucha el viento moviéndose hacia varios lados, a lo que lanza una ráfaga de fuego revelando varias figuras con capuchas que se vuelven a esconder entre la niebla

**-¿Qué demonios son esas cosa?, **se pregunta Brick

**-UUAAAAAAAA- **lanzan alaridos las sombras intentando dañar al Brick

Brick comienza a volar rápidamente siendo perseguidos por las sombras, lanza ráfagas de fuego para hacerlas retroceder pero solo los atrasa un poco

Abajo

**-Me estoy preocupando, no sabemos por donde vamos y no se donde esta Brick, **dice Momoko

**-Espera, ahí adelante esta despejado…sigamos hacia ahí y tal ves nos vea, **dice Kaoru

**-Vamos Boomer, hay que encontrar a Brick **dice Miyako

**-(Cuando lleguemos volare a buscarlo), **dice Boomer

**-(De acuerdo, me quedare a protegerlos a todos ellos mientras), **agrega Butch

**-Eso es acérquense a su fin, **dice Ace bajando un poco sus lentes oscuros

Mientras tanto Brick intenta quitarse a las sombras pero no lo logra, comienzan a rodearlo y absorber su esencia de vida comenzando a debilitarlo

**-Me…..siento….debil, **dice Brick comenzando a cerrar los ojos

**-Ya casi salimos de esta niebla, **dice Momoko

**-Lo…siento….amor mio, **dice Brick mientras al desvanecerse empieza a caer

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**-Sabes Brick, cuando Him te derribo tuve miedo de perderte, **dice Momoko

**-¿Groa?, **suelta un ligero rugido brick con duda

**-Así es, pero sabia que estarías bien, ya que nadie puede separarnos **dice Momoko acariciando su cabeza

**-Grrrrr, **empieza a soltar un ligero rugido

**-Es como si tú y yo estuviéramos conectados mas haya de lo normal…como si**

0-0-0-0-0-0

**¡ESTUVIERAMOS HECHOS UNO PARA EL OTRO!, **grita Brick

Brick detiene su caída y las sombras vuelven a lanzarse hacia el

**-onimac us animuli amalf im ed zul aL, ¡RING OF FIRE! **

Alrededor suyo sale un circulo de fuego que comienza a crecer e iluminar mas el sitio, a lo que las sombras comienzan a desvanecerse por la intensidad del aro y haciendo retroceder la niebla revelando la trampa

**-¡MIREN ARRIBA!, **señala Ken

**-Nos descubrieron ¡TIRENLAS AHORA!, **ordena Ace

Con la fuerza de Big Boy empieza a tirar las piedras sobre ellos, pero Butch y Boomer logran evitarlas esquivándolas

**-¡Maldición alguien haga algo antes de que escapen!, **dice Ace

**-Esa vos, es ese desgraciado de Ace y su banda, ¡ES HORA DE HACERLOS PAGAR!, **grita Kaoru bajando junto a Momoko

**-¡SOMBRA HAS TU TRABAJO! **ordena Ace

Las sombras salen de las paredes y comienzan a rodearlos

**-¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?, **pregunta Momoko

**-No lo se pero no será nada bueno, **dice Momoko sacando su espada

**-Quédate atrás de mi Ken, **ordena Miyako sosteniendo su bastón

**-Uuusssttteeedddeeesss nnnooo sssooonnn rrriiivvvaaallleeesss, pppaaarrraaa mmmiii, **dice la sombra original saliendo del piso

**-Inténtalo saco de basura, **desafía Kaoru sacando su mazo

**-Grrrroooooaaaaa, **rugen Butch y Boomer poniéndose en defensa

**-¿Cccrrreeennn qqquuueee mmmeee aaasssuuussstttaaann?, **pregunta la sombra mientras avanza junto a los demás

Pero cuando empiezan a rodearlos una luz los comienza a iluminar y baja Brick aterrizando con su aro de fuego iluminando el lugar haciendo desaparecer a las sombras

**-¡NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!, **grita la sombra antes de desaparecer desecho por la luz

**-No puedo ver….vámonos **ordena Ace alejándose junto a su banda

Después de que termino el hechizo

**-¡BRICK!, ¿dónde estabas? me tenias preocupada **dice Momoko abrazando a Brick

**-Eso fue genial, supongo que se están volviendo mas fuertes cada día, **dice con orgullo Kaoru

**-Bueno ahora que estamos juntos ¿qué hacemos ahora? **pregunta Miyako

**-Tendremos que regresar al plan original, **opina Kaoru

**-(No hay camino para salir de aquí, este era el ultimo sitio que vi), **dice Brick

**-(¿El ultimo camino eh?) **dice Butch

**-(¿Qué vas a hacer?), **pregunta Boomer

**-Podemos descansar un poco antes de continuar… ¿Qué hace Butch? **Pregunta Ken

**-¡Butch!...¿que piensa hacer? **pregunta Kaoru

Butch comienza a correr hacia la pared embistiéndole derrumbándolo

**-¡WHOA!...Bien hecho Butch encontraste un camino, **señala Kaoru al ver después de que bajo el polvo que el camino continuaba

**-Por eso la gente no salía, no tenia salida este lugar **dice Ken

**-Y lo mejor de todo es que es el camino correcto, andando ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí, **dice Momoko

**-Bueno, salio bien al final ¿verdad Boomer?, **pregunta Miyako

EL grupo prosigue su camino ahorrando dos días al viaje y descubriendo un camino al laberinto del cañon de las brumas, ahora solo les restaba llegar para apoyar a "El Cruce"

**-Debo dejar de asustarme cada ves que no te veo, se me parara el corazón un día de estos **dice Momoko

**-(Pienso igual Momoko….pienso igual) **dice Brick

Continuara en "El Cruce"


	18. Chapter 18: El Cruce

**Corto de tiempo pero aun asi esta interesante el capitulo mientras me inspiraba viendo starcratf 2, disfrutenlo y recuerden que aun quedan muchas criaturas malvadas para atacar y heroes dispuestos a enfrentarlos junto a las chicas -.-¡**

**Disclaimer: Las personajes principales no me pertenecen, solo los secundarios que aparescan  
><strong>

Capitulo 17: El Cruce

"El cruce" localizado en un peñasco el cual guarda tres caminos con enormes puertas, un sitio donde se cruza forzosamente a los demás reinos ya que hay tres continentes controlados por tres capitales las cuales son Tokio, Paris y Beastland, cada uno con sus diferentes problemas en estos tiempos oscuros, se rumorea que podría desatarse una guerra en si, sin contar las tierras que se encuentran al otro lado del océano las cuales guardan muchos secretos a aquellos aventureros que busquen fama o gloria, pero ahora en este sitio el cual se declaro neutral esta siendo asediado por criaturas míticas y oscuras que se suponen ya no eran una amenaza o estaban extintas como lo eran los dragones zombies criaturas que una ves fueron dragones normales pero con el poder de la necromancia y de los polvos oscuros se han levantado sirviendo a un señor desconocido por todos, además de los gigantes los cuales han multiplicado sus filas haciéndolos peligrosos, pero se han unido mas cosas las cuales ni siquiera se sabia que existían.

Los soldados que estaban de guardia resisten los asedios además de las demás tropas enviadas por los otros reinos para apoyar ya que si cae en posición de este enemigo, el comercio así como los apoyos que se envían serian interrumpidas, hay soldados con espadas y arqueros de parte de Tokio, hechiceros y jinetes de grifos enviados por Paris y cazadores junto a guerreros bestia de parte del reino Beastland, pero a pesar de contar con tales fuerzas parece insuficiente para detener a estos monstruos que están dominando el campo de batalla

**-¡RARRRRRRR!, **lanza un grito de batalla un guerrero bestia lanzándose hacia un dragón zombie

**-¡Nos flanquean por la derecha!, **indica un cazador

**-¡ARQUEROS….FUEGO!, **ordena el jefe de la unidad

Una lluvia de flechas cae sobre unas extrañas criaturas conocidas como Lobos demoniacos, son de mayor tamaño y fuerza, además de una velocidad que es superior a los demás esquivando las flechas, son de color negro con sus ojos de color naranja los cuales se retiran pero volverán a emboscarlos

**-¡AYUDENNOS!, **grita un soldado al ser atrapado por unos gusanos que salían de la boca de un gusano mayor de la tierra jalándolo a su fin, fue llamado "Gravoid"

**-"Great Wall of Ether" **invoca un mago para detener el aliento de veneno de un dragón zombie

**-¡Equipo de grifos, embistan! **ordena el capitán de una unidad de grifos que se lanzan hacia un gigante el cual consigue tumbar a uno con su mazo pero es derribado por las lanzas de los demás

**-¡NOS SUPERAN EN NUMERO, RETROCEDAN! **ordena un capitán el cual ocasiona bajas al ser perseguidos y no poder responder los ataques

En el edificio de "El Cruce" que esta protegido por barreras mágicas

**-¿Cuando llegaran los refuerzos jefa?, **pregunta un soldado a la encargada del lugar

**-No importa cuantos sean el resultado será el mismo, **dice un joven hechicero el cual es el representante de la capital Paris

**-Si hemos de morir en combate, lo hare con gusto, **responde una hembra bestia el cual es como una zorra (hagan de cuenta como Renamon) la representante de Beastland

**-Por favor tranquilícense, saben que si perdemos esto será muy critico para todos, **dice la encargada la cual es Sandra Keane una joven con pelo oscuro, ojos azules y va vestida con un uniforme completo característico de los encargados de alto rango (un traje de coronel o sea una falda hasta debajo de la rodilla, una camisa además de una boina todo de color negro, naranja y café con zapatillas)

**-Mire solo decimos lo que pensamos, cada vez que mandamos a mas soldados perdemos la mitad **dice el joven mago llamado Aricu de cabello blanco y ojos negros, va vestido con togas mágicas además de un báculo

**-Nuestros soldados están listos para morir por esta causa, **dice la zorra guerrera llamada Myridia con su piel amarilla con blanco y ojos verdes la cual va vestida con una armadura ligera

**-Todos han respondido a nuestro llamado a lo cual se los agradecemos, pero e pedido ayuda especial los cuales estarán aquí dentro de tres días, **dice Keane

**-¿Especial?...me parece exagerado creer que esta ayuda cambie a favor nuestro **dice Aricu

**-Cualquier apoyo será bien recibido por mi gente, **dice Myridia

**-(susurro) Pero señora, no creo que sobrevivamos tanto tiempo, **dice uno de los soldados de guardia

**-(susurro) Hay que tener fe, **dice Keane

Afuera

**-¡NO DEJEN DE DISPARAR ESAS FLECHAS!, **grita un hombre bestia el cual es un león (pueden imaginárselo como es hay muchos pero va armado con un mandoble y armadura pesada)

**-¡SE MUEVEN DEMASIADO ESOS LOBOS!, **grita uno de los arqueros

**-¡RETROCEDAN ESTAN SOBRE NOSOTROS ESOS LOBOS!, **grita uno de los soldados

**-¡NO HAGAN CASO DE ESA ORDEN SIGAN EN SUS PUESTOS!, **ordena el león pero ve como los lobos infernales llegan por los arqueros destrozándolos

Toma su mandoble y golpea a varios de ellos, pero se abalanzan sobre el desarmándolo, pero aun con sus garras es un oponente formidable pero son demasiados aun asi, por lo que en un agil salto gana un poco de tiempo

**-¡VENGAN POR MI PERROS!, **desafía el león en postura de combate

**-¡AUUUUUUUU!, **aúlla el lobo alfa indicando el ataque

Los lobos se vuelven abalanzar pero son derrotados por una bola de fuego, a lo que el león se imagina que algún hechicero vino a apoyarlos a pesar de sus diferencias (los de Paris la mayoría son racista) pero en ves de ver a algún hechicero ve que hay tres jóvenes chicas humanas y un niño

**-¿Pero que?, **pregunta el león

**-Un hombre bestia, me siento honrada de ver a uno, venimos tan rápido como pudimos a ayudar **dice Kaoru

**-¿Esta herido señor?, **pregunta Miyako acercándose a atenderlo

**-No esperaba ver a unas hechizaras tan jóvenes, **dice el león

**-¿Hechiceras? o nos confunde, no somos hechiceras** dice Momoko

**-Pero yo vi una bola de fuego, **dice el león

**-A eso fue…..**dice Kaoru tratando de contestar pero un temblor se sentía que se incrementaba cada ves mas

Una gran manada de Lobos demoniacos se acercaba a toda velocidad junto a dos gigantes

**-Gracias por ayudarme, pero parece que seguimos en problemas si no son hechiceras, **dice el león tomando su espada

**-No se preocupe, tenemos mas apoyo del que cree usted **dice Kaoru viendo al cielo

De la nube de humo emergen los dragones rojo, verde y azul que vuelan para interceptar al enemigo, Brick y Boomer lanzan su flama de fuego y hielo consumiéndolos en llamas y bloques de hielo a los lobos mientras Butch embiste a los dos gigantes tumbándolos para derrotarlo con su cola en forma de porra acertando en sus cabezas

**-¿Dragones?, no puedo creerlo…..muchas gracias por venir a ayudarnos, **dice el león

**-Descuide, DYNAMO siempre esta en el lugar que lo requieran, **dice Ken

**-Mi nombre es Ulays, soy un guerrero al servicio de mi rey y de mi tierra y les aseguro que mi gente estará contenta de recibir a jinetes como ustedes, **dice Ulays

**-Técnicamente no podemos montarlos aun pero gracias de todas formas, **dice Miyako

**-Debemos presentarnos con el encargado de todo esto, ¿sabe donde esta? **pregunta Momoko

**-Claro, y será sencillo llegar gracias a que limpiaron este sito, vengan por aquí, **indica Ulays a las chicas y a Ken

**-"FIUUUUU", **silba Momoko

**-"Tsk" **chasca los dedos Kaoru

**-¡Boomer!, **grita Miyako

Los tres dragones obedecen el llamado y bajan junto a ellas los cuales comienzan a escoltarlos por el camino escarpado, el sitio de la batalla había cobrado demasiadas bajas pero no había cuerpos lo que significaba que eran devorados para alimentarlos, incluso los de su mismo bando pero no hayan mas pelea y se encuentra un silencio total, aunque se escuchaban aun ruidos de combates a lo lejos, conforme se acercaban a la edificación se escuchaba mucho silencio pero pasan hasta las puertas sin mas problemas

**-¿Quién es?, **pregunta un guardia

**-Soy Ulays, guerrero bestia de Beastlands e traído a unas personas a presentarse con la encargada Keane, **dice Ulays

**-Nadie puede pasar sin autorización, estamos en guerra así que vuelva a su puesto, **ordena el guardia

**-Escucha pequeño debilucho, si no nos abres en este momento tendrás que preocuparte mas por mi que por lo de afuera, **amenaza Ulays

**-¡Es eso una amenaza bola de pelos!, **dice el guardia

**-Por favor no peleen, mire tenemos un mensaje en el cual nos pidieron apoyo, **dice Ken mostrándoles la insignia de DYNAMO

**-Hmm ya veo, muy bien pasen menos el, **ordena el guardia

**-El viene con nosotras si no le molesta, **dice Miyako

**-Esta bien, pueden pasar**, dice el guardia

La pequeña puerta se abre dejándolos pasar, ya que estaba escondida nadie se ocurriría a buscar ahí o por lo menos que pudieran pasar

**-Síganme, **indica otro guardia

**-¿Qué hay de ellos?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Hay un puesto arriba, si pueden llegar volando no habrá problema **dice el guardia

**-Ok, escucharon vuelen arriba y los veremos mas tarde **indica Kaoru a lo que los dragones obedecen

**-(Esperaba una batalla diferente, esto es una carnicería) **dice Brick

**-(Estoy en mi elemento)** dice Butch

**-(Podemos dejar de hablar sobre eso, se me revuelve el estomago) **dice Boomer

El guardia conduce a las chicas junto a Ken y Ulays donde se observan a muchos heridos en los cuartos, además de armas y combatientes corriendo de un lugar a otro

**-Creo que vamos perdiendo, **dice Momoko

**-Descuiden chicas, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que recuperemos nuestros territorios, **dice Ulays

**-Eres muy optimista Ulays, **dice Ken

**-Con ustedes aquí apoyándonos con los dragones será cuestión de tiempo, **dice Ulays

**-Bueno espero que así sea, **dice Miyako

Llegan a la sala de torre de control donde estaban reunidos los demás, ¿será posible que puedan hacer la diferencia en esta guerra?

En el territorio enemigo

Un gran tipo rosado toca un banjo mientras el sonido de la batalla aun continua

**-No hay nada mejor que la buena música, **dice el rosado

**-Solo no vayas a perder aquí, **dice Amy

**-Tranquila preciosa, soy un general de esta armada, no puedo perder….así lo digo yo Fuzzy Lumpkins, **dice confiado el general de la armada

**-Eso espero, aun hay muchos sitios de donde tenemos que recolectar mas energía oscura para el señor, **dice Amy

**-(sonido de banjo) Así será mi señora, así será, **dice Fuzzy

**-Vere si estan a la altura de esto dragones, **dice Amy mientras abajo seguian avanzando las criaturas junto a los poderosos dragones zombie

Continuara en "The Plan"


	19. Chapter 19: The Plan

**Por un error de ortografia me tome la libertad de crear otro personaje XD (al final escribi mal pero se puede reparar como otro personaje) asi que disfruten y antes de que mi cabeza se seque con la continuación los invito a leer mis demas historias, se que les gustaran en serio, disfruten**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales no me pertencen solo los secundarios que vayan a apareciendo**

Capitulo 18: The Plan

La sala de control de "El Cruce" donde se utiliza para reuniones diplomáticas, controlan los pases, decomisan cosas ilegales, es una aduana por asi decirlo, pero ahora es el centro de reunión para que la jefa de este lugar Sandra Keane junto a los demás representantes de los reinos principales puedan remediar la situación que se esta viviendo ahora, mientras afuera el combate continua

**-¡GROOOOOAAAA!, **ruge un dragón zombie antes de lanzar un aliento mortal que quema los pulmones de sus enemigos

**-*cof*cof* ¡aléjense!...ugggg, **indica un soldado pero cae victima del aliento putrefacto del dragón zombie

**-¡AUUUUUUU!, **lanza un aullido el lobo infernal alfa enviando a su manada a atacar a los que están huyendo

**-¡AAAAHHHHHHH!, **grita un mago al no poder defenderse

**-¡RARRRRRRRR!, **ruge un cazador bestia lanzando sus flechas hacia un gigante pero su armadura lo protege de ese ataque

**-(resoplido) **resopla el gigante antes de asestar un golpe con su garrote enterrando al cazador

En la sala de control

**-Esta situación se esta poniendo cada ves mas peligrosa, si no se nos ocurre algo perderemos el lugar, **dice Aricu sin soltar su copa de vino

**-Ojala obtuviéramos mas poder de ataque que nos apoye ahora, **dice Myridia

**-Los jinetes de dragón podría ser la solución, **dice uno de los soldados

**-A los jinetes se les a dado la orden de permanecer adentro del reino para proteger la capital y sus pueblos principales, estamos solos en esto **dice Keane

**-No me extraña que crean que podremos mantener esto nosotros mismos, la política siempre es aburrida y el rey se limpia las manos de esto, **dice Aricu

**-¡Pero debemos tener ese tipo de apoyo aquí y ahora!, **demanda Myridia

**-Disculpe jefa de operaciones, **dice un guardia

**-¿Qué sucede?, **pregunta Keane

**-Este….los refuerzos que solicito están aquí **dice el guardia

**-¿Tan pronto?, hágalas pasar **ordena Keane

**-¿Refuerzos?, me dirá que mandaron mas soldados al matadero** dice Aricu

**-No, ellas son lo que requerimos ahora **dice Keane

El guardia hace pasar a las chicas y Ken junto a Ulays los cuales se quedan en la entrada mientras las chicas avanzan hacia los demás presentes

**-¿Ahora envían niñas a pelear?, me parece una broma de mal gusto *glu*glu*, **dice Aricu antes de tomar su bebida

**-En mi tierra a esta edad nuestras niñas están capacitadas para combatir como un guerrero veterano, **dice Myridia

**-No me extraña que sean unos salvajes los de su reino, **dice Aricu

**-¡Si no tuviéramos un problema mayor te arrancaría esa lengua ahora mismo! **Advierte Myridia sacando su espada

**-Solo me exprese mi descontento con esto señora mía, no tiene que olvidar sus buenos modales **dice Aricu

**-Por favor cálmense, bueno nos gustaría que se presentaran, **dice Keane

**-Soy Momoko Akatsutsumi, miembro de DYNAMO y líder del grupo**

**-Yo soy Kaoru Matsubara, miembro de DYNAMO y entrenadora de dragones**

**-Y yo Miyako Gotokuji, miembro de DYNAMO y cocinera designada**

**-¿Y tu pequeño?, **pregunta Keane

**-Yo soy Ken Utonium, miembro de DYNAMO y científico de campo**

**-¿DYNAMO?...creí que solo era un rumor para la plebe, **dice Aricu

**-Sus aventuras han llegado incluso a mis tierras, estoy complacida de que nos asistan **dice Myridia

**-Tonterías, son solo cuentos de que derrotaron a viles monstruos exijo ver a los famosos dragones, **reclama Aricu

**-Bueno amigo, si quieres verlos venga conmigo **dice Kaoru molesta por la actitud del hechicero

**-Esta bien, vamos pequeña **dice Aricu

**-Vamos contigo, **dice Momoko

**-No, hay asuntos mas importantes que atender que cumplir los caprichos de ese hechicero vengan con nosotras, debemos hablar sobre como actuar contra el enemigo **dice Myridia

**-No se preocupen yo la acompañare en todo momento, **dice Ulays

Los tres salen de la sala y se cierran las puertas dejando a los demás hablar sobre el plan a seguir

**-Ahora con un poco de paz, creo que les diré primero…gracias por venir y asistirme y Ken, hace tiempo que no te veía ¿cómo esta tu padre?, **pregunta Keane

**-Bien ya sabe, sigue con sus invenciones e investigaciones, **dice Ken

**-Me imagino, sus inventos revolucionaran nuestro mundo algún día, ahora les informare nuestra situación actual, **dice Keane

En el piso de embarque donde se reciben a los viajeros que vuelan en monturas ahora es un centro de despegue de los grifos los cuales están muy nerviosos por ver a tres dragones llegar asi como así al lugar

**-¿Serán de los nuestros?, **pregunta un jinete

**-Supongo, llegaron sin atacar **responde otro jinete

**-¡Oficial en el área!, **dice uno de los guardias del lugar

**-Bueno, ahí están los dragones mas fuertes que usted pueda conocer sabelotodo, **dice Kaoru

**-Vaya, vaya….si son lagartijas voladoras jajaja **se ríe Aricu

**-Mas respeto a ellos, los vi evaporar a varios enemigos frente a mis ojos **dice Ulays

**-(¿Quién es ese payaso?), **dice Brick

**-(No lo se pero esta usando piyama), **dice Boomer

**-(A lo mejor esta enojado por que no le dan su leche y galletas), **dice Butch

**-Mis jinetes son lo mejor en el reino, han derribado a dragones mas grandes y enormes que estos y ¿esperas que crea que pueden ayudarnos a esto?**, pregunta Aricu

**-¿Quiere alguna demostración?, **pregunta Kaoeru

**-Me agrada la idea, veamos como resistirán sus dragones cuando los encierre en un bloque de hielo, **dice Aricu sosteniendo su báculo

**-No puedo permitir esto, **dice Ulays

**-Descuida, no pasa nada **dice Kaoru con tranquilidad

**-latsirc le omoc nararbeuq es soseuh sus y ergnas us árevlov es oleih lE….¡Final Chant of Ice!**

Mientras hace su magia con una sola mirada hacia Butch de parte de Kaoru comprende que debe hacer

**-(Defensa ahora), **dice Butch

Los tres reciben de lleno el hechizo pero se alcanzan a cubrir con sus alas hasta quedar completamente congelados

**-Creo que se me paso la mano, le echo la culpa a la bebida **dice Aricu

**-No creo, fue un hechizo muy débil **dice Kaoru señalando a los dragones

El hielo comienza a quebrarse en Brick, Butch y Boomer ocasionando que se liberen avanzando amenazadoramente hacia el hechicero

**-¿Quieren jugar rudo eh?, **pregunta Aricu tratando de lanzar otro hechizo

**-Suficiente hechicero, si lo intentas de nuevo te cortare la garganta **dice Ulays poniendo su mandoble en la garganta

**-¡No tan rápido bestia!, **dice un jinete sacando su ballesta al igual que los demás

**-Ya, solo jugaba les digo que estoy ebrio y de mal humor….pero veo que si nos serán útiles en esto….ahora si me disculpan iré a dormir un rato **dice Aricu retirándose

Los jinetes guardan sus armas y siguen preparando sus monturas

**-Es un tipo muy arrogante, **dice Kaoru acariciando la cabeza a Butch

**-Le da mala fama a los de su reino, **dice Ulays

**-No importa, eso le enseñara a no molestarlos a ustedes tres **dice Kaoru

**-(resoplido)**

**-(Creo que a Butch lo acaban de felicitar y esta feliz), **dice Boomer

**-(El dragoncito de mama), **dice Brick

**-(No me hagan desollarlos vivos ustedes dos) **dice Butch

En la sala de operaciones

**-Y así es nuestra situación, **dice Keane

**-Ya veo, así que tienen huesos de dragón en su poder ocasionando que aparezcan estos obligándolos a pelear a su causa, **dice Momoko

**-Eso es muy malvado, deberían dejarlos descansar **dice Miyako

**-Es por eso que planeamos quitárselos provocando que su poder disminuya y nuestras armadas arrasen al enemigo** dice Myridia

**-Pero ¿Cómo hallaremos donde los tienen?, **pregunta Ken

**-En este mapa se muestra una gran concentración de magia los cuales confirmaron los hechiceros y magos que tenemos, ahí deben estar haciendo el ritual en la cueva de las mil agujas **señala en el mapa Keane

**-Si es así debe estar muy bien protegido **dice Momoko

**-Si, es por eso que cuando estén listas enviaremos a un gran número de nuestras fuerzas a atacar para reducir su número ahí, después ustedes entraran y les arrebataran los huesos a su genral Lumpkins, **dice Myridia

**-¿Y ese quien es?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Nadia sabe con exactitud de donde viene o si hay mas como el, es un tipo enorme color rosado y de muy mal carácter con sus cosas, destruyo a una unidad entera solo porque lo interrumpieron mientras tocaba, **dice Keane

**-Eso es exagerar en mi opinión, **dice Kaoru

**-Bienvenida de nuevo y ¿dónde esta el hechicero? **Pregunta Myridia

**-Digamos mi señora que los dragones lo pusieron en su lugar **dice Ulays

**-Ya veo, me hubiera gustado ver eso jijiji, **se rie un poco Myridia

**-Le informare la situación después a él, así que ¿están preparadas para esto? **pregunta Keane

**-Por supuesto, para eso estamos aquí **dice Kaoru

**-No será sencillo pero sé que lo lograremos **dice Momoko

**-Con este plan que tenemos no creo que perdamos **dice Miyako

**-Entonces esta decidido, cuente con nosotros **dice Ken

**-Me alegro, descansen un poco y estén preparados todos ya que marcharemos dentro de poco **dice Keane

**-¡Si! **dicen todos en la sala

**-Este señorita Keane….¿puedo pedirle un favor? **pregunta Ken

**-¿Qué sucede? **pregunta Keane

**-¿Podría prestarme el taller?, lo requiero para terminar mi nueva arma **dice Ken

**-Por supuesto, adelante y siéntete como en tu casa ya que de todas maneras tu padre ayudo en la construcción de este sitio **dice Keane

**-Muchas gracias, las veré después chicas **dice Ken encaminándose hacia la puerta

**-No te vayas a tardar** dice Momoko

**-Bueno chicas vayamos a ver a nuestros dragones y prepararlos lo mejor que podamos **dice Kaoru

**-¡De acuerdo! **Asienten Miyako y Momoko

**-También me retiro, preparare a los demás para nuestro siguiente combate **dice Ulays

**-Te lo encargo Ulays, espero podamos regresar a casa con la gloria de la victoria **dice Myridia

**-Así será mi señora **dice Ulays hincándose frente a ella

Cueva de las mil agujas

**-¿Cómo va el ritual?, **pregunta Fuzzy

**-De maravilla mi señor, si mantenemos sin interrupción el ritual podremos dejarlo abierto sin necesidad de gastar mas magia **dice un hechicero oscuro

**-Excelente, ya me canse de estar aquí tan lejos de la acción aunque me agrada el silencio de este lugar, cuando acabe esto será de mi propiedad **dice Fuzzy

**-No cuentes los huevos antes de que los ponga la gallina general** dice Amy

**-Oh Amy has vuelto, ¿qué quiere la sirviente de Seduza conmigo?** pregunta Fuzzy

**-Mi señora exige saber si los dragones han aparecido **dice Amy

**-¿Dragones?...hmmm…¿han visto dragones aquí?, **pregunta Fuzzy

**-Solo los nuestros señor, **dice el hechicero oscuro

**-Ves, no hay dragones aquí **dice Fuzzy

**-¿Y que me dices de las fuerzas que mandaste por el lado oeste?, **pregunta Amy

**-Solo se perdieron o fueron derrotados, nada de que preocuparse **dice Fuzzy

**-¿En serio? **pregunta Amy sacando una bola de cristal mostrando el sitio donde quedan restos quemados, congelados y destrozados

**-Bueno yo, eso no significa nada **dice Fuzzy indignado

Esto hace enojar a Amy que su disfraz es una chica de ojos cafés, cabello castaño y descalza con vestido de servidumbre pero en realidad es una Lamia lo cual toma su forma original

**-Guau, eso si es belleza **dice Fuzzy con ojos de corazón

**-No trates de tapar con un dedo tu incompetencia, lo mas seguro que trataran de usarlos para derrotarte** dice Amy

**-Tranquila, dragón o no soy invencible** dice Fuzzy con una sonrisa

**-Mas te vale, no quiero regresar con mi ama llevándole malas noticias **dice Amy

**-Bueno y por qué regresar con ella, podrías quedarte conmigo y ¡Owwww! **grita Fuzzy de dolor al ser golpeado con la cola de Amy en la cara

**-Yo jamás saldría con alguien como tu, **advierte Amy

**-Nunca digas nunca muñeca, me agradan así de difíciles **dice Fuzzy

**-No tientes tu suerte fenómeno **dice Amy retirándose de el lugar

**-Eso es una mujer….pero no perderé aquí, ¡REFUERZEN LA SEGURIDAD Y PREPAREN LAS TROPAS, LOS RECIBIREMOS COMO SE MERECEN ESOS INUTILES!, **ordena Fuzzy

**-Si mi señora tiene razón, con el subirán mas su poder de ataque liberando aun mas su potencial** dice Amy con una sonrisa, **es cuestión de tiempo para que seamos una ves mas libres mi señora y yo**

Continuara en Fuzzy Lumpkins


	20. Chapter 20: Dragonpuff Girls

**Bueno que puedo decir, senti que aun no captaba eso que los hace PPGZ, asi que pense ¿que me falta? ellas en lo que llevamos de historia han dependido mucho de sus dragones y bueno esta bien, son dragones son fuertes pero ¿y si no fuera suficiente?, entonces tenia que pensar como resolverian esto asi que sigan leyendo y descubranlo, espero les guste que ya vamos avanzando mas y estoy seguro que sera mas emocionante cada ves mas (si no me pego un tiro) disfruten**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales no me pertenecen, solo los secundarios que vayan apareciendo**

Capitulo 19: Dragonpuff Girls

**-¡De acuerdo carguen sus armas y estén preparados contra lo que sea! **ordena el capitán de soldados y arqueros

**-¡Avancen en formación Delta, no se separen! **ordena el capitán de jinetes grifos

**-¡Hechiceros no desperdicien energía en ataque debemos mantener los escudos mágicos para evitar el mortal aliento!, **ordena el archimago

**-¡No tenemos miedo a morir, demostraremos nuestro nivel de combate para que nuestros enemigos tiemblen al vernos! **anima el capitán de guerreros bestia

**-¡Disparen tranquilos y certeros, que vuestras flechas hallen el camino! **dice el capitán de cazadores

**-¡Estamos listos! **dice el caballero de la armada

**-De acuerdo, avanzaremos hasta la cueva de mil agujas y los distraeremos de nuestro objetivo real **dice Myridia

**-Solo somos el carne de cañón de este plan, espero nuestra muerte sea sin dolor **dice Aricu

**-Descuide, estoy segura que saldrá sin ningún problema el asunto **dice Keane desde un orbe mágico ya que se quedara en "El Cruce" para cubrir y dirigir el ataque

**-Desde ahí no creo que pueda hacer mucho mi querida señora, **dice Aricu

**-Si no lo logramos será lo único que quede para detenerlos, **opina Myridia

**-Rezare por su seguridad, **dice Keane antes de acabar la transmisión

**-¡Avancen!, **ordena Myridia a lo que la armada comienza a avanzar

Mientras en un pasaje escabroso

**-Chicas…me…reciben, **dice Keane a través de la radio improvisada

**-La escuchamos un poco, **dice Momoko

**-La armada….se…esta…movilizando….comiencen….la operación, **ordena Keane

**-Enteradas….avancemos **ordena Momoko encima de Brick

A pesar del terrero escarpado gracias a los dragones cruzan el lugar sin ningún problema

**-Esto es diferente a montar un Kodo, **comenta Ulays que va encima de Butch

**-Sostente fuerte, no será un camino sencillo** dice Kaoru

**-¿Vas bien Ken?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Si, es divertido je **dice Ken sosteniéndose lo mas que puede de Boomer

**-Mantengamos las conversaciones cortas, no sabemos si tienen guardias por aquí **dice Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Horas antes de que empiece el plan

**-Veamos, debemos ponerles esta armadura lo suficiente resistente para que se muevan a gusto y estén protegidos **dice Kaoru eligiendo piezas de monturas

**-Descuida Boomer, estoy segura que saldremos bien de esto **dice Miyako acariciando la cabeza de su dragón

**-Lamento que ustedes tengan que hacer la mayor parte del trabajo, ojala pudiéramos hacer mas **dice Momoko colocando las partes que le da Kaoru a Brick

**-(Esta algo pesado pero servirá), **dice Brick telepáticamente

**-(Deberían ponerme algunas cuchillas o algo así para verme mas aterrador) **dice Butch

**-(Ya asustas de todas maneras, ¿o no te has visto en un espejo?) **dice en broma Boomer

**-No se preocupen, las acompañare en esta misión ya que requerirán mi fuerza para hacerle frente a lo que venga **dice Ulays afilando su mandoble

En el taller

**-Debo poner esta parte aquí…..colocar el gatillo acá….una mejor mira de corte diamante….ya casi lo tengo, y la radio portátil que hice servirá en esto, **dice Ken preparando sus cosas y armando su arma

Todo el personal se prepara para salir a realizar el ataque que decidirá la batalla en este lugar, mientras en la sala de control

**-¿Cómo se ve el panorama?, **pregunta Keane

**-El enemigo se a retirado, lo mas seguro es que sospechan lo que hacemos **dice el vigia

**-Hay una gran cantidad de magia oscura reuniéndose en el punto de ataque **dice un mago

**-Pensaran que nos lanzaremos a nuestra muerte así como así, pero su exceso de confianza los hará caer **dice Myridia

**-Y si nosotros hacemos lo mismo puede que seamos nosotros lo que terminemos muertos, **dice Aricu entrando al lugar

**-Por fin despertó el perezoso, **dice Myridia

**-Mi bella dama, una buena siesta es siempre eficaz antes de cada batalla **dice Aricu

**-Parece que ya esta enterado de lo que estamos haciendo ¿verdad? **pregunta Keane

**-Uno de mis hechiceros me lo informo, estoy listo cuando ustedes digan, **dice Aricu agarrando su báculo

**-Muy bien, vayan juntando a la gente mientras veo a nuestras aces, **dice Keane dejando el lugar

En el piso de embarque

**-Bueno, así estarán bien armados además de tener movilidad y se soltaran en cuanto vuelen asi que tengan cuidado y eviten cualquier ataque **indica Kaoru a los dragones

**-¿No creí que los dragones entendieran ordenes tan especificas como eso? **pregunta Keane llegando con ellas

**-Ellos son muy inteligentes, sé que me entendieron a la perfección **responde Kaoru con orgullo

**-Ya estamos listas señorita Keane, **dice Momoko

**-Bien ¿y Ken? **pregunta Keane

**-Aquí estoy, terminaba de ajustar mi nueva arma **dice Ken cargando una metralla chica

**¿Y como llamas a tu nuevo invento?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Se llama Assault Microexploder** **es algo que nos servirá para enfrentar cosas grandes **dice Ken con orgullo

**-Sabes algo Ken, me agradaría mas que te quedaras aquí conmigo en ves de ir haya **dice Leane preocupada

**-Pero yo soy parte de este equipo y me necesita **dice Ken

**-No se preocupe, lo cuidare bien haya y lo alejare de todo peligro que pueda aparecer **dice Ulays cargando a Ken en su hombro

**-Bueno….esta bien, pero no se arriesguen demasiado sé que les estamos dejando mucho a ustedes pero son lo único que tenemos** dice Keane

**-Descuide no fallaremos **dice Momoko subiéndose en Brick

**-Vera que todo resultara bien, **dice Kaoru

**-No podremos fallar, tenemos el elemento sorpresa **dice Miyako

**-Si algo sale mal o se vuelve peligroso aborten la misión y retírense, no quiero que mas vidas se pierdan en esto **dice Keane dejándolos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Nos estamos acercando **indica Kaoru

**-Solo debemos esperar a que inicie esto **dice Momoko

**-(¿Detectan algo inusual?) **pregunta Brick

**-(Es difícil distinguir un olor en todo esto) **responde Boomer

**-(Tampoco escucho nada de que se nos acerquen o algo parecido, estamos cubiertos aun) **dice Butch

**-(Mantengámonos alertas hermanos, no quiero que les pase nada) **ordena Brick

Al pie de la cueva de las mil agujas

**-¡Alto! **Ordena Myridia

Todas las compañías se detienen y esperan a ver como responderá al enemigo

**-La calma antes de la tormenta, ¡Hechiceros levanten el muro! **ordena Aricu

Los hechiceros obedecen la orden y a toda la armada lo empieza a rodear una esfera mágica

**-¿No cree que lo puso antes de tiempo mi señor? **pregunta un caballero de la armada

**-No fue justo a tiempo, observe **dice Myridia sin dejar de ver al frente

De arriba empiezan a rodearlos una nube de gas de color verde que rápidamente empieza a cubrir el lugar dejándose ver a los dragones zombies

**-Waaaaaaa-** gime un dragón

Al disiparse el humo empiezan a llegar los lobos infernales junto a los gigantes pero además de otro elemento inesperado

**-Maldición, traen hombres lagarto **dice Myridia

**-Los enemigos de tu pueblo se han aliado con el otro enemigo vaya que no pierden tiempo **dice Aricu

**-No importa si los utilizan, así son dos pájaros de un tiro **dice Myridia

Los hombres lagarto vienen armados con armaduras, armas de filo y a distancia preparándose para acabar con ellos

**-Esto esta mal, no veo al general aquí dirigiendo el ataque **dice Myridia

**-Descubrieron nuestro plan, espero no sea muy problemático para ellas **dice Aricu

**-¿Te preocupas por ellas?, **pregunta Myridia

**-Yo me preocupo por cada mujer bella que conozco y le aseguro que ellas cuando crezcan serán bellas como vos **dice Aricu

**-O lo dices de corazón o es por que puedes morir aquí **dice Myridia

**-¿Quién lo sabe? **Pregunta Aricu

**-¡ATAQUEN! **Ordena el capitán a cargo de la fuerza lanzando a todos a embestir a la armada

**-¡Prepárense para recibirlos! **ordena Myridia

Los piqueros se ponen al frente enterrando sus lanzas para recibir la carga y llevarse a varios, a lo cual cuando llegan empalan a varios y otros logran cruzar matando a varios piqueros, la batalla comienza

**-¿Escuchen?...ya empezó andando **ordena Momoko por lo que comienzan a avanzar

Los dragones avanzan sin ningún problema aumentando su velocidad hasta llegar a la cima atrás de la cueva, desmontan a los dragones y avanzan para inspeccionar el lugar

**-¿Qué ves?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Veo a algunos hechiceros y otros….¿lagartos?...no creí que tendría esos elementos a su disposición, **dice Ken mirando desde su mira

**-Donde quiera esos bastardos están metidos, siempre queriendo acabar con los de nuestra raza **dice Ulays

**-No importa aun no nos descubren, localicemos rápido esos huesos y terminemos esto **dice Kaoru

**-Lo tengo, hay varios en formación de circulo haciendo un conjuro, si me acerco lo suficiente hare volar ese sitio **dice Ken

**-¿Qué tanto poder tiene tu invento? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Lo suficiente para hacer el trabajo, **responde Ken

**-Esta bien, pónganse en posición y atacaremos, debemos apresurarnos ya que hay muchas vidas en juego, **dice Momoko

En el campo de batalla el sonido de las espadas y flechas, gritos de valor y muerte se escuchaban en todo el lugar, peleaban por sobrevivir viéndose superados la armada

**-¡ARQUEROS FUEGO! **

**-¡RARRRRRR!**

**-¡MUERE BESTIA!**

**-¡AUXILIO!**

**-¡MANTENGAN LA POSICIÓN!**

**-¡TIREN A ESE GIGANTE!**

**-¡A UN LADO ESTOY CAYENDO!**

**-¡FROST CONTROL! **Invoca Aricu congelando a varios hombres lagartos y lobos infernales

**-¡CAERAN POR EL FILO DE MIS ESPADAS!, **grita Myridia trepándose hasta arriba de un gigante y enterrándoselas en los ojos

**-¿Enviamos a los dragones ahora señor?, **pregunta un soldado lagarto

**-No hasta que los hechiceros hayan caído, cuando eso suceda perecerán en ese momento **dice el capitán lagarto

Arriba

**-Vigilen este sitio, nadie debe molestar a los hechiceros oscuros **ordena el sargento lagarto

**-¡Si señor! **Obedecen los guardias

**-Entonces debieron poner a mejores elementos a protegerlos **dice Ulays cayéndoles encima sacando su mandoble

**-¡NOS ATACAN! **grita uno de los guardias

**-¡AHORA! **ordena Momoko por lo que armada con su espada se lanza a combatir a un hombre lagarto lancero

**-¡Ve Ken te cubriremos! **Dice Kaoru cargando hacia los demás guardias

**-¡No te separes de mi! **ordena Miyako corriendo junto a Ken

Los dos corren a toda velocidad para estar a rango de tiro del arma de Ken y pasan enfrente de la cueva

**-¡Cuidado Miyako! **Dice Ken aventándose junto a ella para esquivar un golpe de tierra que se dirigía a ellos proveniente de la cueva

**-Vaya, vaya…así que ustedes son los que mandaron a detener a mis magos, esperaba algo mejor que cuatro mocosos y un león de peluche **dice Fuzzy saliendo de la cueva

**-Tengan cuidado **dice Ulays derrotando a otros hombres lagartos

**-Tu debes ser el que obliga a los dragones a pelear **señala Miyako

**-¿Y si así fuera que?, ¿me vas a detener? **pregunta con ironía Fuzzy

**-Esos dragones deben de descansar, no deben de usarlos de esa forma **dice Ken

**-En la guerra todo se vale, y también todo llega a su fin como sus vidas **dice Fuzzy apretando sus puños

**-Entonces te detendremos** dice Momoko lanzándose para darle un golpe con su espada pero es parada por Fuzzy con su muñeca arrojándola hacia enfrente

**-¿Es lo mejor que pueden hacer? **pregunta Fuzzy

**-¡Claro que no apenas estamos empezando! **Dice Kaoru cayéndole por la espalda colgándosele y haciendo que salga de la cueva

**-¡Quítate de encima de mi! **ordena Fuzzy tratando de alcanzar a Kaoru

**-¡Ten cuidado Kaoru! **Dice Miyako derrotando con su bastón a un hombre lagarto de espada

**-¡Te tengo! **Dice Fuzzy al tomarle de la pierna y arrojarla muy lejos

**-¡AYYYYYY! **Grita Kaoru

Por suerte Ulays la alcanza a atrapar antes de que golpeara en el piso

**-¡Como se atreven a tocar mi hermosa capa y además insultan mi fuerza con tan patéticas estrategias, los voy a acabar! **Dice Fuzzy enojado

**-¡En realidad nosotros te vamos a acabar!...¨FIUUUUUU" **silba Kaoru

Fuzzy ve una sombra formarse a su alrededor para después mirar hacia arriba y ver al dragón verde caer con todo sobre el por lo que se forma una gran nube de polvo

**-Maldición, si lo terminan nuestro trabajo estará arruinado **dice un hechicero oscuro

**-Descuiden, estarán con el si no se detienen en este momento **dice Ken apuntándoles

**-¡Chiquillo insolente! **Dice un hechicero oscuro sin dejar de seguir con el ritual

**-¡Funciono! **dice Momoko con alegría

**-¡Eso te pasa por meterte con nosotras! **dice Kaoru

**-¡Rápido debemos terminar aquí! **dice Miyako

Parecía que ya habían ganado esto pero

**-Grrrr, esto aun no a acabado **dice Ulays levantando nuevamente su mandoble

De repente solo se ve como Butch sale de la nube de polvo arrojado hacia la montaña estrellándose y su armadura se rompe

**-¡BUTCH! **Grita Kaoru dirigiéndose hacia el

**-¡Espera Kaoru aun es peligroso! **Grita Momoko

De repente Fuzzy sale sin un rasguño y agarra del brazo a Kaoru

**-¡SUELTAME BASTARDO! **Ordena Kaoru

**-Esta bien, **dice Fuzzy arrojándola hacia la montaña

**-¡AHHHHHHH! **Grita Kaoru

**-¡KAORU! **Gritan Miyako y Momoko

Boomer aparece de repente y la atrapa antes de que se estrellara dejándola junto a los demás

**-Solo falta uno **dice Fuzzy esquivando la flama de Brick

**-¡ACABEN CON EL BRICK, BOOMER! **ordena Momoko

Boomer comienza a lanzar su rayo congelante hacia Fuzzy el cual solo se cubre para recibirlo al igual que las bolas de fuego de Brick que ocasionan una explosión

**-KABOMMMM-**

En el campo de batalla

**-¡LOS HECHICEROS ESTAN CAYENDO, LA BARRERA NO DURARA! **Grita preocupado un caballero de la armada

**-¡DETENGAN SU AVANCE! **Ordena el capitán de los soldados

**-¡CAZADORES TUMBEN A ESE GIGANTE! **Ordena un guerrero bestia

**-¡ESTAMOS PERDIENDO TERRENO! **grita Myridia esquivando y derrotando a varios soldados lagarto

**-¡DEBEMOS REFORZAR LA MAGIA! **Grita Aricu por lo que se une a los hechiceros de la barrera tele transportándose para mantenerla aun activa

**-¡Señor la barrera aun tiene fuerza! **dice el soldado lagarto

**-¡Envía a los gigantes contra ellos, debe caer! **Ordena el capitán lagarto

**-¡CUBRAN AL SEÑOR ARICU! **Ordena el capitán de los jinetes grifos por lo que forman una línea defensiva para embestir a los atacantes

Arriba

**-¿Qué sucede?, **pregunta Ken sin dejar de apuntar a los hechiceros oscuros

**-Tus camaradas están a punto de caer, por que no nos haces un favor y te largas de aquí **dice con tono de burla un hechicero oscuro

**-¡Maldición! **Dice Ken dejándolos para ir a apoyar a sus amigas

**-¿Eso lo termino? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Eso parece **dice Miyako

**-Tengo que ir a revisar a Butch** dice Kaoru

**-No se distraigan chicas, aun hay pelea **dice Ulays

Y nuevamente del humo se ve la figura de Fuzzy parado sin ningún rasguño alguno

**-¿Qué acaso es inmortal? **Dice con miedo Miyako

**-(No le hicimos nada) **dice Boomer

**-(Debemos acabar esto para atender a Butch, ataquemos nuevamente) **ordena Brick

Pero Fuzzy salta a una gran altura por lo que se quedan mirando al cielo para verlo caer en donde estaban las chicas

**-¡AYYYYYYYY! **Gritan las chicas al salir volando por el impacto

**-GROOOOOAAAA **ruge Brick por lo que se lanza hacia el lanzando una flama pero es detenida con la mano de Fuzzy que se lanza contra el y le da un puñetazo para arrojarlo al otro lado destrozando su armadura

Boomer comienza a juntar energía y lanza una bola eléctrica que golpea a Fuzzy que parece hacerle efecto, por lo que vuelve a hacerlo pero Fuzzy arranca del suelo una roca y se lo lanza golpeándolo enterrándolo en los escombros

**-Chssss, eso fue algo bueno pero no estaban a mi nivel **dice Fuzzy

**-¡No cantes victoria aun! **dice Ulays lanzándose con su mandoble lanzando varios golpes que esquiva Fuzzy pero sus ataques también eran esquivados y detenidos por el guerrero bestia

**-Eres fuerte, pero aun así no me vencerás **dice Fuzzy por lo que con un golpe parte a la mitad el arma de Ulays y lo toma del cuello para luego azotarlo en el piso

**-¡GAAAHHHHHH! **grita de dolor Ulays

**-Bueno eso fue to….** Dice Fuzzy antes de ver que se acercaba Ken

**-¡A VER QUE TE PARECE ESTO! **grita Ken disparando su arma el cual Fuzzy al querelo detener explota

**-BOMMMMMM-**

**-Eso y mas te merecías maldito….¿QUE? **pregunta Ken al ver aun parado a Fuzzy pero ya con la armadura destrozada

**-¡MALDITO MOCOSO!, ¿COMO TE ATREVES A DESTRUIR MI PRECIOSA ARMADURA? **Grita enojado Fuzzy

**-No puede…ser **dice Ken con mucho miedo tirando al suelo su arma

**-Huye…..K-k-k-e-e-en **dice Momoko tratando de levantarse

**-De-mo-ni-os **dice Kaoru sin poder levantarse

**-…**se queda en silencio Miyako

**-¡VOY A DESMEMBRARTE POR ARRUINAR MI ARMADURA ASI QUE PREPARATE!** Dice enojado Fuzzy

**-alguien ayúdeme….por favor…**dice con miedo Ken

Sin verlo venir Butch se lanza sobre Fuzzy arrojándolo hacia las rocas de abajo, pero fuzzy regresa rápidamente de un salto y golpea a Butch que cae junto a Kaoru

**-¡TODOS USTEDES YA ME TIENEN HARTO! **Grita furioso Fuzzy regresando a su objetivo principal

En la batalla

**-¡REPLIEGUENSE LA BARRERA A CAIDO! **Grita un soldado

La barrera a pesar de estar el poderoso hechicero Aricu no logro resistir mas los ataques de los gigantes y demás por lo que cae y la batalla se vuelve a favor del enemigo

**-¡Envíen a los dragones ahora! **ordena el capitán lagarto

**-WAAAAAAAAA- **gimen los dragones zombie

Los dragones zombi comienzan a avanzar hacia la armada arrojando su aliento corrosivo y mortal mientras los lobos, hombres lagarto y gigantes se retiran dando paso a los dragones

**-*cof*cof*cof*cof**

**-¡HUYAN, RETIRADA! **Ordenan los capitanes a sus escuadrones pero no se ve que logren escapar

**-¡MORIRE CON HONOR EN ESTE SITIO! **Dice Myridia sosteniendo sus espadas para enfrentarse a un dragón zombie de frente

**-No lo harás sola mi señora, **dice Aricu apareciendo a su lado para enfrentar al enemigo

Arriba

**-Butch….¿estas….bien? **pregunta con dificultad Kaoru

**-Brick abre…..los…ojos **dice Momoko abrazando la cabeza del dragón rojo

**-Boomer…estaré contigo….en…un ….segundo **dice Miyako arrastrándose para alcanzar a su sepultado dragón

**-Esto no puede acabar así, nos han fallado **dice Amy viendo desde arriba la batalla decepcionándose de los dragones y sus dueñas

**-¿Con que empezare primero, tu cabeza o los brazos? **Dice Fuzzy teniendo agarrado a Ken por una pierna levantándolo

**-¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME! **Pide Ken con lágrimas en los ojos

**-Ya casi tenemos el portal lista para que nadie logre pararlo **dice un hechicero oscuro

Parece el fin de esta aventura para todos ellos, hasta que el tiempo se detiene

**-¿Qué sucede? **pregunta Momoko al estar en un sitio donde no hay nada

**-¿Dónde estamos? **Pregunta Miyako

**-¿Dónde están Butch y los demás, que paso con la pelea? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Saben hacen muchas preguntas **les dice un sujeto en túnica blanca

**-¿Quién eres? **Pregunta las tres

**-¿Acaso importa?...parece que arruinaron todo esto, solo miren su patética armada siendo destrozada, sus amigos a punto de morir al igual que sus dragones y su pelea llega a su fin con una gran derrota **dice la persona mostrando varias imágenes a su alrededor

**-Es demasiado fuerte, y si tu estas aquí…¿porque no haces algo para remediarlo? **exige Kaoru

**-A mi no me importa lo que le pase a este mundo, pero lo único que no puedo permitir es que ustedes fallen, solo dejarían que ese afeminado logre su objetivo **dice la persona

**-¿A quien te refieres? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Ustedes descúbranlo por si mismas, ¿acaso me veo como algún dios o demonio que les responderá todo? **Pregunta con ironia la persona

**-Entonces…¿nos ayudaras? **Pregunta Miyako con una seriedad que casi nunca se le ve

**-Nunca la había visto así, **dice Kaoru

**-Hasta da miedo **dice Momoko

**-Por lo menos una de ustedes tiene mas agallas, en fin….díganme ¿que hicieron primero cuando encontraron a sus dragones? **pregunta la persona

**-Las sostuvimos en nuestras manos y ¿qué con eso? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Miren sus manos derechas, con las que los sostuvieron **ordena la persona

Al ver sus manos notan que una marca aparece en ella la cual es un símbolo de un dragón

**-¿Cómo hiciste que nos apareciera esto? **pregunta Miyako

**-Ya estaba ahí, solo que no se dieron cuenta, ahora lo único que tienen que hacer es sentir de nuevo ese sentimiento de poder cuando lanzaron sus poderes contra cancerbero y ponerlo sobre la cabeza de sus dragones **dice la persona

**-¿Solo eso?...esta bien, hare lo que sea para evitar mas muertes **dice Momoko

**-Yo igual, **dice Miyako

**-No dejare que se salga con la suya esa bola de pelos rosada** dice Kaoru

**-Muy bien es hora de que continúe esto y no me hagan intervenir de nuevo ok **dice la persona

**-Espera, ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre nosotras? **pregunta Momoko

**-EL tiempo no espera a nadie y ustedes tres también no me hagan quedar mal oyeron **señala la persona atrás de ellas

Las chicas voltean y solo alcanzan a ver la silueta de tres jóvenes que sonríen en cuanto las ven

**-Hmmmm, ¿acaso…fue un sueño?** Pregunta Momoko

Pero pronto se da cuenta que aun siguen los problemas

**-Ya se te arrojare desde aquí hasta haya abajo, así aprenderás en la otra vida a no meterte conmigo **dice Fuzzy llevándolo a la orilla

**-Debo…detenerlo….la marca **dice Momoko observando que tiene la marca del dragón en su mano derecha

**-Debo**

**-Ponerlo**

**-En su frente**

Las tres ponen en la frente se sus dragones su mano derecha por lo que comienza a brillar y una columna de luz las comienza a rodear

**-¿QUE ES ESO? **pregunta Fuzzy tapándose los ojos

En la batalla todos se detienen a observar las columnas de luz que llegan hasta el cielo e inclusive en "El Cruce" se puede observar

**-¿Qué es esa luz? **pregunta Keane

**-Acaban de subir mas su poder…..parece aun quedan esperanzas **dice Amy retirándose del lugar

"Makka na Chikai"

_**Oh... Oh... DA DA DA DA DA DA **__**  
><strong>__**Oh... Oh... DA DA DA DA DA DA omae to**_

**-¿Qué demonios fue eso? **pregunta Fuzzy al comenzar a disiparse el brillo de la luz

**-¡Fuimos nosotras! **se escucha la voz de Momoko

**-¡Esta ves te derrotaremos!** Se escucha la voz de Kaoru

**-¡Así que ríndete de una vez! **advierte la voz de Miyako

**-¿Y quien va a obligarme? **pregunta Fuzzysosteniendo a Ken todavía por la pierna

_**tachidomaru HIMA nanka nai sa kangaeru yoyuu nanka nai sa **__**  
><strong>__**arittake no omoi wo mune ni shakunetsu no tatakai no naka e**_

**-¡Nosotras las Dragonpuff girls! **gritan las tres chicas

**-¡Blossom! **Dice la chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos rosas, rodea su cabeza una tiara roja, en su pecho lleva un pectoral que tiene una gema roja en medio con hombreras, además de una playera rosa con una falda del mismo color y botas blancas medianas

**-¡Bubbles! **Dice la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azul cielo con una flor adornando su cabello, trae en su pecho un pectoral que tiene una gema azul en medio con hombreras, trae una playera azul con una falda además de botines blancos

**-¡Buttercup! **Dice la chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos verde esmeralda, en su pecho lleva un pectoral que tiene una gema verde en medio con hombreras además de traer una playera verde con una falda además de botas largas de color blanco

_**amari ni mo ookina chikara no kabe sekai no yami **__**  
><strong>__**zettai makeru mon ka genkai koete**_

**-¡Guauuu! **exclama Ken sorprendido

**-Ja, ¿y creen que con eso me voy a asustar?** pregunta Fuzzy soltando a Ken dejándolo caer hacia el vacio

**-¡AHHHHHH! **grita Ken

Pero una estela verde cruza a toda velocidad a Fuzzy y rescata a Ken de caer

_**ima wa wakaranai koto bakari dakedo **__**  
><strong>__**shinjiru kono michi wo susumu dake sa **__**  
><strong>__**donna teki demo mikata demo kamawanai **__**  
><strong>__**kono te wo hanasu mon ka makka na chikai**_

**-Te tengo, **dice Buttercup

**-¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí tan rápido? **Pregunta sorprendido Fuzzy

**-Y no es lo único que podemos hacer **dice Momoko**….¡Espada del dragón de fuego! **invoca Blossom una espada rodeada de fuego y en el mago tiene la cabeza de un dragón

**-¡Báculo del dragón del mar!** invoca Bubbles un báculo donde tiene la cabeza de un dragón en la punta

**-Cuida a Ulays**….**¡Mazo del dragón del bosque**! invoca Buttercup un mazo con cabeza de dragón en ambos lados

Las tres se lanzan contra Fuzzy que apenas puede parar el ataque y con un golpe certero del mazo lo arroja Buttercup hacia la montaña, y Fuzzy sale furioso de los escombros

_**itsumademo itsumademo oitsuzukeru n da **__**  
><strong>__**dokomademo dokomademo ashita e no yuuki wo **__**  
><strong>__**dokomademo dokomademo moetagiru HAATO wo omae to**_

**-¡Me las van a pagar, a mi mis dragones! **invoca Fuzzy unos dragones zombie que salen del suelo y siente que ya tiene ganada esto pero

**-¡WAAAAAAAAA! **Gimen los dragones zombie

**-¡Las llamas de la justicia no podrán ser acabadas, IFRIT CARESS! **entona Blossom a lo cual aparece de la espada el dragón Brick que comienza a abrir mas su boca y extendiendo sus alas para desplegar un aro de fuego que los rodea a los dragones zombie encerrándolos en una jaula de fuego que comienza a achicarse consumiéndolos en las llamas

**-¡IMPOSIBLE! **Grita Fuzzy sin creer lo que estaba pasando

_**itsudatte kibou ni afureta sono egao kodomotachi no yume **__**  
><strong>__**doushite mo mamorinukanakucha kono atsui chi ga nagarederu kagiri**_

**-Nada de lo que hagas te salvara de recibir tu merecido **dice Blossom

**-¡CALLATE, AUN PUEDO INVOCAR MAS! **grita Fuzzy

**-¿Soy yo o hace frio compañeros? **pregunta un hechicero oscuro al sentir como deciende la temperatura

**-No permitiré que continúen con estas atrocidades **dice Bubbles poniéndose en medio de ellos

_**nan demo ii kara dare mo nakanai sekai ga hoshii **__**  
><strong>__**zettai mitsukeru n da shinjitsu no kagi**_

**-¡La belleza del hielo y su paz deben de cubrir a aquellos que buscan la destrucción, ABSOLUTE ZERO! **entona Bubbles a lo cual del baculo aparece el dragón Boomercomenzando a subir mas al cielo para después juntar energía en su boca y dispararlos hacia el centro de donde estaba Bubbles deteniendo a los hechiceros encerrándolos en bloques de hielo

**-¡MIS DRAGONES NO! **Grita Fuzzy sin saber que hacer

En el campo de batalla los dragones zombie comienzan a desmoronarse desapareciendo del lugar disminuyendo las fuerzas del enemigo

_**nando MISU shite ochikonda to shite mo **__**  
><strong>__**akiramecha dame da mae wo mukou **__**  
><strong>__**taisetsu na mono mamoru kono shimei wo **__**  
><strong>__**omoikkiri dakishimete makka na chikai**_

**-¡Lo lograron! **Dice Myridia

**-¡TODAS LAS FUERZAS, AVANCEN! **Ordena Aricu

La armada obedece la orden y se lanzan hacia la fuerza enemiga que están desorientados por lo ocurrido comenzando a destrozarlos y huyen desperdigándose por todo el lugar

Arriba

**-No….¡NO PUEDO PERDER SOY FUZZY LUMPKING, EL GENERAL DE ESTE EJERCITO! **Grita furioso Fuzzy

_**Oh... Oh... DA DA DA DA DA DA **__**  
><strong>__**Oh... Oh... DA DA DA DA DA DA**_

**-¡Pues acostúmbrate!...**dice Buttercup saltando hasta arriba poniéndose encima de el rodeándolo con nubes **¡Caos, odio, destrucción, derrotare a cualquiera que piense en esas cosas, GRAVITY BLESSING!,** entona Buttercup por lo que de su mazo sale el dragón Butch que vuela aun mas arriba hasta las nubes que reunió y empezó a bajar una bola de energía que cae hacia Fuzzy

_**ima wa wakaranai koto bakari dakedo **__**  
><strong>__**shinjiru kono michi wo susumu dake sa **__**  
><strong>__**donna teki demo mikata demo kamawanai **__**  
><strong>__**kono te wo hanasu mon ka makka na chikai**_

**-¡AHHHHHHHHH! **Grita Fuzzy al recibir la bola de energía que explota al entrar al contacto con el

**-KABOMMMMM-**

**-¡NO ES LO ULTIMO QUE VEN DE MI ME OYERON, ME VENGAREEEEEEEEEEEEE!** Grita Fuzzy mientras sale volando por los aires a causa de la explosión

Los rayos del sol comienzan a salir dejando ver la victoria de "El Cruce" y las chicas vuelven a brillar separándose de sus dragones

**-¡Lo logramos! **exclama Momoko

**-¡Vencimos! **exclama Kaoru

**-¡Salvamos el dia! **exclama Miyako

**-¡Son sorprendentes! **Dice Ulays aun herido en el suelo

**-¡SI ES UNA VICTORIA PARA DYNAMO!** Grita Ken

**-¡GROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA! **Rugen los tres dragones que se escuchan por todo el lugar

**itsumademo itsumademo oitsuzukeru n da ****  
><strong>**dokomademo dokomademo ashita e no yuuki wo ****  
><strong>**itsumademo itsumademo oitsuzukeru n da ****  
><strong>**dokomademo dokomademo moetagiru HAATO wo omae to**

Continuara: The Pass


	21. Chapter 21: The Pass

**Despues de un buen refill (y ademas de un trabajo escolar y laboral que no me deja) le continuamos a la historia volviendo al camino que le corresponde y que haya mas aventuras por delante disfruten**

Capitulo 20: The Pass

**-Bueno creo que tengo que guardar este cofre en un lugar seguro **dice un guerrero con una espada de dragón

**-Voy contigo **dice Poochi

**-No amigo, es aquí donde nos separamos así que ve a encontrar a un nuevo amo a quien servir **dice el guerrero

**-Pero, dijiste que íbamos a ser compañeros a pesar de perder a nuestras amas **dice Poochi

**-La ultima batalla que tuvimos aquí es señal de que ahora tengo que guardar este cofre para que nunca lo abran **dice el guerrero

**-Somos inmortales pero eso no significa que no nos mate la mano de los hombres o bestias solo eludimos el tiempo recuérdalo **dice Poochi

**-Bueno, será una larga estadía pero sé que tu hallaras un mejor uso a tu vida así que te dejo mi cuartel **dice el guerrero

**-Pero es tu hogar, era su hogar, para todos nosotros y ¿me lo dejas así como así? **pregunta Poochi

**-Sé que hallaras quien lo cuide bien, juzgas bien a la gente así que me retiro **dice el guerrero cargando con el cofre perdiéndose por el camino

**-No tienes que cargar con eso solo, además ella no hubiera querido que te aislaras del mundo solo porque te temen **dice Poochi

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Ajummmmm….hmmmm, hace mucho que no tenia ese sueño…..¿me pregunto si todavía guarda el cofre?...aunque con lo que esta pasando me temo lo peor…..bueno basta de pensar en cosas negativas, tengo que ver a mis pupilos para que aprendan a usar mejor la magia **dice Poochi levantándose de su aposento (el cual se encuentra entre dos cuartos en una dimensión diferente)

A pasado un mes desde que se tuvo el combate por "El Cruce" por lo cual nos da tres meses y medio de que empezó la aventura de las chicas y sus dragones, pero ahora el lugar de la base de DYNAMO esta mas llena de vida

**-Hola Poochi **saludan los guardias del lugar

**-Hola chicos, no se vayan a cansar en cuidar el lugar **dice Poochi sonriendo

**-Contigo cerca apenas tenemos trabajo Hahahaha **se rien los dos guardias

**-Si jejeje, voy a dejarlos continuar con su vigilancia **dice Poochi continuando su camino

La base de DYNAMO ahora tiene suficiente personal para trabajar al 100% en las misiones que se le asignan en el territorio, soldados y hechiceros se unieron queriendo apoyar mas a la gente por lo que se volvieron mercenarios a la orden del grupo mientras que los hombres bestia y cazadores aun siguen siendo leales a su tierra pero están ahí por permiso de su líder de guerra Myridia, por lo que hay mucho movimiento por entrenamientos, cosas diarias (entregas de mensajería, apoyo a los granjeros de los pueblos cercanos, protección de caravanas, escoltas para gente importante) además de atender a el mantenimiento de equipo y armamento

**- Hola Momoko **saluda Poochi

**-Hola, ¿qué haces? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Voy a ir a ver a Brick y compañía ¿y tu? **pregunta Poochi

**-Voy a mis clases, no puedo creer que nos estén enseñando como una escuela aquí, combate, magia, meditación, es algo cansado **dice Momoko

**-Bueno es que ustedes tienen mas fuerzas por lo que requerirán una preparación mas fuerte, pero me alegra que ya tengan mas tiempo para continuar con su meta verdadera **dice Poochi

**-Si, no se nos a olvidado la promesa de ganar en la competencia y lo raro es que a pesar de que haya tantos problemas no se retrase o cancele** dice Momoko

**-Si, pero así continuaran por un camino mas tranquilo **dice Poochi

**-Si tu lo dices, se me hace tarde para mi clase nos vemos **se despide Momoko

**-Una escuela…..seguro te morirías de risa si escucharas eso **dice Poochi contento

Mas adelante en el patio

**-¡KYAAAA! **grita Kaoru asestando golpes con una vara

**-¡Vamos sigue atacando no te detengas! **ordena Ulays

**-(Je, hasta Kaoru se toma enserio su entrenamiento….y Ulays es un buen maestro) **piensa Poochi sin interrumpir siguiendo su camino

**-Poochi, ¿tienes un minuto? **pregunta Ken

**-¿Qué necesitas?, **pregunta Poochi

**-Quiero que me digas que te parece este nuevo artefacto que cree **dice Ken mostrándole un planeador

**-Bueno….es algo con alas **dice Poochi

**-Para los ojos comunes parecería eso pero en realidad es algo que nos podrá hacer volar con el uso del viento** dice Ken entusiasmado

**-Si seria bueno volar, ¿pero no lo hacemos ya con los grifos y demás criaturas que vuelan? **pregunta Poochi

**-¿Y que pasara si se lastiman o algo?, esto nos ayudara a viajar cuando las monturas no puedan, además le agregare el invento que esta haciendo mi pa-digo el profesor **dice Ken

**-Ah, ya veo **dice Poochi

**-Si, él le llama motor el cual utiliza un líquido que aun están experimentando pero estoy seguro que lo podrá lograr **dice Ken con admiración

**-(Supongo que el apoyo que tiene con sus nuevos ayudantes que vinieron de la capital no tienen nada que ver)…bueno tal ves veremos esos inventos en circulación muy pronto, a propósito ¿sabes donde esta Miyako?...no la e visto **dice Poochi

**-Esta en la cocina, le agrada mucho cocinar para la gente además de hacerles ropa, mira esta camisa que me hizo no esta genial **dice Ken modelando

**-Si, aunque no se donde haya tiempo para hacer todo esto** dice Poochi dejando a Ken con sus investigaciones

Al llegar al establo de los dragones

**-Hola, ¿puedo pasar? **Pregunta Poochi

**-Pasa **dice Brick

**-Vaya no esperaba encontrarlos transformados, ¿qué harán si los ven así en ves de los dragones? **pregunta Poochi

**-No te preocupes ya podemos cambiar rápidamente **dice Brick volviendo a hacer el dragón rojo

Los dragones han cambiado mucho ya que han crecido mas ya que miden 2 y medio de alto, cuatro y medio de largo, pesan mas de 1 tonelada y sus cuernos ya están desarrollados completamente

**-Bueno, ya que se sienten muy superiores a mi veamos si pueden hacer esto** dice Poochi

**-on aroha y rev sedeup eM "Chamaleonic spell" **entona Poochi desapareciendo

**-¿Qué como hizo eso? **pregunta Boomer

**-Les digo que si me lo como hare lo mismo que el **dice Butch

**-No a salido de aquí…puedo olerlo **dice Brick

**-Exacto solo me camuflaje con el ambiente, es un buen hechizo para ocultarse pero no servirá contra personas o criaturas que puedan percibir mas haya de sus ojos **dice Poochi apareciendo de nuevo

**-¿Qué mas nos vas a enseñar? **Dice Brick intrigado

**-Me alegra esa actitud, practicaremos esto por lo mientras y después repasaremos lo aprendido, **dice Poochi

En el laboratorio

**-Bueno profesor, espero esto concluya con la discusión que tuvimos **dice Alex un ayudante del profesor

**-Si gracias, si continuamos desarrollando la pregunta hallaremos la respuesta dentro de poco **dice el profesor

**-Entonces nos retiramos profesor, **dice Emma otra ayudante del profesor

**-Son una mano excelente en esto, pero aun me queda una intriga del cual me tengo que encargar yo solo ** dice el profesor siguiendo anotando en una libreta especial sobre los dragones

**-Estoy seguro que ellos son mas de lo que aparentan, ni con la magia mas poderosa se puede unir un dragón y un humano en esa forma tan armónica, requeriré todo el tiempo disponible para seguir investigando mas a fondo **dice el profesor continuando escribiendo

En la tarde afuera

**-Estoy cansada **dice Kaoru

**-Y yo estoy molida por tantos hechizos que me hacen intentar hacer…por alguna razón no puedo hacer lo mismo que la ultima ves **dice Momoko viendo su mano

**-Yo e tenido mucho trabajo en la cocina, pero aprendí nuevas recetas de distintos estilos, además de confeccionar ropa muy elegante **dice Miyako bailando por sus logros

**-Oigan, he pensado en algo….¿creen que si utilizamos estos poderes en la competencia…nos descalifiquen? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-¿Por qué lo dices? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Es simple, si utilizamos algo de nuestro poder para ganar la competencia no seria justo y también podríamos perder la oportunidad de ganar el premio **explica Kaoru

**-Tienes razón, estamos ocupadas en proteger el reino como las mercenarias que somos del grupo….ya casi no tenemos tiempo para estar con ellos y continuar nuestra misión principal **dice Miyako

**-Tienen razón, es un deber proteger a las personas…pero también es necesario que sigamos entrenando junto a ellos hicimos una promesa y debemos cumplirla **dice Momoko

**-Entonces esta decidido, dejaremos DYNAMO y continuaremos nuestros entrenamientos alrededor del reino para ganar mas experiencia **dice Kaoru

**-Me entristece escucharlas decir eso, **dice Ken que las estaba escuchando

**-Ken…mira es solo que **dice Momoko

**-Ustedes son mis amigas, no quiero que se vayan T.T **dicr Ken abrazando fuertemente a Momoko

**-No nos iremos para siempre descuida, es solo que tenemos una misión la cual debemos cumplir…sabemos que lo que ganamos en las misiones una parte va hacia el pueblo y nuestras familias pero no será suficiente para que continúen adelante, es necesario que ganemos el premio de la competencia **explica Miyako

**-¡Pero no quiero que me dejen solo, ustedes son las personas aparte de Poochi y mi padre que han estado conmigo siempre, no podría soportarlo! **Dice Ken aun llorando

**-Debes entender algo mi pequeño amigo **dice Ulays uniéndose a la discusión

**-Ulays….todos **dice Kairu al observar a todo el personal acercándose hacia ellas

**-Ellas tienen que continuar con su vida y sus objetivos para crecer en la vida, al igual que tu lo harás algún día como los guerreros, aprendices, estudiantes, hechiceros, jinetes….todos tenemos que seguir nuestras metas para seguir viviendo en este circulo de la vida **explica Ulays

**-Nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger este reino así que no se sientan presionadas **dice uno de los guardias

**-Nuestras cachorras aprenden a vivir viajando solas entre la planicie y regresan ya convertidas en adultas…ustedes son las cachorras de todos nosotros y sabemos que podrán cumplir sus sueños **dice una cazadora bestia

**-Aunque no puedan usar magia, hay algo que deben de desarrollar en su interior para poder sacar sus verdaderos poderes **dice el maestro de hechicería

**-Gracias….son como nuestra segunda familia y no los defraudaremos **dice Miyako

**-Eso lo sabemos bien **dice el profesor

**-Profesor tenemos algo importante que decirle **dice Kaoru

**-Si yo también, vengan a la sala de juntas **dice el profesor

En una esquina en la pared

**-Nosotros tampoco fallaremos en hacer realidad sus sueños y metas **dice Brick

**-Soy el dragón mas fuerte y hare que Kaoru logre sus ambiciones **dice Butch

**-Miyako nunca sufrirá la decepción, de eso me encargare yo **dice Boomer

**-Oigan, tranquilícense y hablan mas bajo que nos descubren….¿y a que horas crecieron que son de la edad de ellas? **Pregunta Poochi al ver a los jóvenes Brick, Butch y Boomer ya que su apariencia de antes era la de unos chiquillos de 11 años y ahora se ven como adolecentes de 14 años

En la sala de juntas

**-Chicas quiero que conozcan a la asistente de la señorita Annie, Amy **dice el profesor

**-Mucho gusto, ansiaba conocerlas **dice Amy

**-El gusto es para nosotras pero ¿y la señorita Annie? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Por razones mayores no pudo venir pero les envía sus saludos y además esto **dice Amy entregándoles en sus manos una tarjeta

**-¿Y esto que es? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Eso es un pase para cruzar entre los reinos, ya que no podemos cruzar hacia otros sitios sin un permiso **dice el profesor

**-Pero…no podemos aceptarlo ya que nos retiraremos del grupo **dice Kaoru

**-Si entiendo su situación pero déjennos explicar, ustedes quieren proteger a las personas y además entrenar…pues esta es su oportunidad ya que no tendrían que hacer misiones **dice el profesor

**-Así es, ya que cada organización en los reinos es distinto solo les pedirían apoyo en misiones que no puedan realizar y con la reputación que tienen estoy segura que no las rechazaran además de que el tiempo que tengan podrán usarlo para su entrenamiento **explica Amy

**-Eso quiere decir que saldremos mas haya de nuestro hogar para entrenar **dice Miyako

**-Habrán escuchado que las competencias de dragones son muy duras pero esta será aun mas ya que participaran mas dragones en esta competencia además de otras criaturas por lo que han desarrollado mas eventos de los cuales requieren que posean un nivel de resistencia mayor a lo habitual y por eso la señorita Annie le pidió al mismísimo rey este pase **explica Amy mostrándoles el pase con el sello real que es un mico

**-Siempre había dicho que estamos regidos por un chimpancé **dice Kaoru

**-Solo porque se vea como uno no quiere decir que sea un mono, no seas descortés **regaña Momoko

**-Espero acepten este ofrecimiento de mi señora, ella sabe de su compromiso con su pueblo y desea apoyarlas lo mas que pueda **dice Amy

**-Viniendo de ella lo aceptamos con gusto, no podemos decepcionarla ya que nos ayudo en el pasado salvando a nuestros dragones **dice Miyako haciendo una reverencia

**-Por favor dígale que le agradecemos todas las atenciones que tiene con nosotras y nuestro pueblo **dice Momoko haciendo una reverencia también

**-Le pagaremos todas esas atenciones dentro de un año, se lo prometemos **dice Kaoru haciendo una reverencia

**-Bueno, ya que todo esta arreglado me retiro a informarle a mi señora **dice Amy levantándose saliendo del salón

**-Muy bien vamos a prepararnos para irnos pronto a salir hacia nuestras casas primero **dice Kaoru

**-Es una buena idea ya que estarán ahora mas lejos de su hogar, pero no será una despedía muy linda que digamos **dice el profesor

**-Lo sabemos, es por eso que le queremos pedir algo si no le molesta **dice Miyako

**-¿Díganme que es?… **pregunta el profesor

Más tarde en el establo

**-Bueno como no nos veremos en un tiempo les recuerdo que ensayen todo lo que les enseñe y si requieren algo solo díganme telepáticamente y los apoyare como pueda **dice Poochi

**-Lo haremos, será una aventura emociónate junto a ellas **dice Brick

**-Ya lo creo **dice Boomer

**-Oigan ahí vienen **dice Butch

Cuando se abre la puerta los dragones vuelven a su forma original en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

**-Hola Poochi no sabíamos que estabas aquí **dice Momoko

**-Solo vine a despedirme de ellos, pero sé que volverán a visitarnos algún día y esperare ansioso su regreso **dice Poochi

**-Es una promesa **dice Kaoru levantando el pulgar

**-Ok, entonces las dejo solas con ellos tendrán mucho que discutir **dice Poochi saliendo del lugar

**-Extrañare a Poochi mucho **dice Miyako

**-Es como dijo, regresaremos a visitarlos y si requieren nuestro apoyo volveremos inmediatamente **dice Momoko

**-Bueno…Brick, Butch, Boomer como se habrán dado cuenta saldremos a viajar por el mundo para que se hagan mas fuertes y podamos asegurar nuestra victoria **dice Kaoru

**-Nosotras y ustedes ayudaremos a la gente que nos encontremos para que no pierdan las esperanzas **dice Miyako

**-Además de que prometemos no usar nuestros poderes con fines egoístas, si notan que los usamos de una manera incorrecta deben de pararnos entendieron **dice Momoko

**-Groaaaaa **suelta un breve rugido Brick afirmando

**-(resoplido) **resopla Butch al entender el mensaje

**-Grrrrrr **ronronea un poco Boomer captando el asunto

**-Muy bien, así que todos juntos **dice Miyako extendiendo la mano

**-Seremos imparables **dice Kaoru uniendo su mano

**-Seremos los mas fuertes **dice Momoko uniéndose también

Los tres dragones ponen sus colas juntándolas con sus manos de ellas

**-1, 2, 3 ¡Dragonpuff Girls! **gritan las tres junto a los rugidos de sus dragones

En el camino Amy baja de la carrosa y camina hasta un claro de donde sale su ama Sedusa tomando su forma real de una lamia

**-Saldrán dentro de poco como esta planeado** dice Amy

**-Bien, aun están lejos de derrotar al amo **dice Sedusa

**-Derrotar a Limpkins apenas es una fracción de lo que se van a encontrar, ya vera que las prepararemos para el verdadero reto **dice Amy

**-Habrá que vigilarlas….ustedes tres salgan **ordena Sedusa

**-Nos llamo mi señora **dice una criatura viscosa junto a otros dos igual a el

**-Top Hat tu misión es vigilarlos e informarme de todo lo que ocurra entendido **dice Sedusa

**-Entendido, vera que no le fallaremos **dice Top Hat

**-¿En que no fallaremos? **Pregunta poncho

**-En vigilarlos tonto,** dice Lady

**-¡Guarden silencio me están dejando ver mal! **Dice Top Hat

**-Entonces vayan y no lo arruinen **ordena Sedusa

**-¡Si señora! **Responden las amebas

**-¿Cree que es conveniente dejarles esa tarea? **Pregunta Amy

**-Si ven que nosotras nos acercamos demasiado sospecharían ellas y el, debemos mantenernos en una rango del cual nadie sospeche….aunque tu tendrás que continuar mi labor ya que el amo se hace cada ves mas fuerte y estoy perdiendo mi humanidad, pronto ni sabré quienes son ellos y los atacare por ser una amenaza para el **explica Sedusa

**-Así lo hare, no sabia que la destrucción de la armada haría mas fuerte al señor devorando los polvos oscuros que les brindo **dice Amy

**-Y habrá mas batallas como esa que lo alimentaran….nunca será detenido hasta que muera definitivamente **dice Seduza

Y la noche estrellada deja paso a una hermosa mañana cuando las chicas montan a sus dragones para comenzar su viaje primero a New Tokio y luego hacia "El Cruce" para ir al territorio del reino europeo donde su capital Paris es regida por el rey Gamon

**-Bueno nos retiramos, regresaremos cuando terminemos el entrenamiento en Paris **dice Momoko

**-Cuídense y no permitan que nadie los derrote **dice Kaoru

**-No olviden alimentarse bien y cuando regrese les traeré bellos diseños que seguro les agradara **dice Miyako

**-Descuiden yo Ulays protegeré el lugar con mi vida de ser necesario **dice el león

**-Espero que nos traigan recuerdos **dice Poochi

**-Adiós chicas…. **Dice con desgane Ken

**-Ken ten esto **dice el profesor entregándole un maletín algo pesado

**-¿Y esto? **pregunta Ken

**-Es para tu viaje, espero que no les causes muchos problemas además de informarme todo lo que ocurra de acuerdo….cuídate mucho hijo** dice el profesor abrazando a Ken

**-¡GRACIAS PAPA TE ASEGURO QUE NO TE DREFAUDARE! **Grita de alegría Ken

**-Ya nos vamos Ken apresúrate **dice Miyako

**-Si ya voy **responde Ken

Ken sube junto con Kaoru montando a Butch el cual no le agrada volverlo a cargar

**-Manténganse en contacto con nosotros y recuerden que siempre serán miembros de DYNAMO **dice el profesor

**-¡Lo haremos! **responden las tres

Montando a sus dragones empiezan su viaje hacia su hogar sin ver que son seguidas muy de cerca por unas extrañas amibas (que de echo van en sus bolsas escondidos para que no los noten)

Un nuevo viaje empieza para ellas, un nuevo reto del cual no pueden abandonar y además lograran aumentar aun mas su nivel de jinetes de dragón contra una fuerza desconocida que espera con ansias le den más poder

Continuara en "Return to Home"


	22. Chapter 22: Return to Home

**Estoy con un cuchillo en mi cuello (literalmente) por estar con tanto trabajo pero no quiero dejar esto es muy bueno, si lo dejo creo que careceria de sentido mi vida (ya que entre en esto por una historia meses atras la cual se encuentra en la M de mature) debo terminar y continuar ademas me agrada que aunqe ya sean pocos aun lean (todos estamos ocupados por casi ya estar terminando la escuela o trabajos laborales que tambien se encuentran muy presionados) asi que disfruten la continuación y espero estar un poco mas liberado el mes que viene ^^**

Capitulo 21: Return to Home

**-¡POR FAVOR SEÑOR BAJEME DE AQUÍ YA LLEVO UN MES ATADO, PIEDAD! **Pide Fuzzy

**-Hmmmm, bueno supongo que podría hacerlo pero que ganaría con eso** dice la figura en la silla

**-¡PROMETO NO VOLVERLE A FALLAR, TENGA COMPASIÓN! **Pide Fuzzy

**-Bueno, esta bien **dice la figura la cual corta la soga

**-¡AAAYYYYYYY! **Grita Fuzzy

**-TUMP-**

**-La próxima ves que me falles te dejare caer sobre la lava para que aprendas **dice la figura

**-Si señor…..gracias….auch **dice Fuzzy

**-Mi señor le traigo noticias **dice Sedusa

**-¿Ya descubriste como perdió este inepto? **Pregunta

**-¡Fue solo cuestión de suerte se lo aseguro! **Dice Fuzzy

**-Estos oponentes los cuales se quiere enfrentar son más fuertes que cualquier otro enemigo nuestro alcanzando el rango de héroe **dice Sedusa

**-¿Solo héroes?...esperaba que fuera nivel demonio o nivel matademonios, que lento van las cosas **dice la figura

**-Además mis informantes me dicen que dejaron su base **dice Sedusa

**-¿Se rindieron?, que mala suerte tengo para encontrar a un rival digno de mi **dice la figura

**-No, al parecer seguirán con su entrenamiento **dice Sedusa

**-Ya veo….entrenan para la competencia de dragones….me agrada pero quiero que se vuelvan mas fuertes, quiero un reto para así declararme un absoluto ganador de todo, de nada sirve tomar este mundo si no ofrece resistencia alguna…..tendría que destruirlo para así satisfacerme **dice la figura

**-Si me permite decir algo, no creo que nos convenga que sean mas fuertes **dice Fuzzy

**-¿Tienes miedo que te vuelvas a enfrentar a ellas y a sus dragones? **pregunta la figura

**-No señor, vera que las puedo derrotar, solo requiero otro batallón y vera que las hago polvo **dice Fuzzy

**-Para que la destruyas igual al que te di, claro que no tengo otros planes para ti….pero eventualmente te les volverás a enfrentar…..Sedusa indícale su objetivo y espero no lo eches a perder me oiste Fuzzy**, dice la figura

**-Si mi señor, acompañame Lumpkins **dice Sedusa

Sedusa escolta a Fuzzy hacia fuera dejando a la figura sola

**-Tal ves piensen esas humanas que su victoria fue significativa pero solo me están alimentando, volviéndome mas fuerte…ellas en realidad son mis verdaderas aliadas al destruir a mis armadas ya que ellos regresan a mi alimentándome y yo los regreso mas fuertes heheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….. **se ríe la figura apareciendo atrás de el a King Quimera y Cerbero

En las afueras de New Tokio

**-Y aquí estamos, hogar dulce hogar **dice Momoko

**-A cambiado poco, aun es el pueblo que dejamos atrás hace tiempo** dice Miyako

**-No parece nada especial…Ay **dice Ken reibiendo un coscorrón de parte de Kaoru

**-No digas tonterías, ya veras que este pueblo se volverá un icono de todo el reino solo hay que trabajar mas **dice Kaoru

**-Bueno vayamos primero con el alcalde y después visitaremos a nuestras familias **dice Momoko

Los cuatro junto a los tres dragones empiezan a adentrarse siendo notados primero por los granjeros

**-¿Dragones?...¡Son las chicas! **Dice un granjero

**-Ya regresaron, **dice una campesina

**-¡Bienvenidas! **Dicen otros granjeros

**-Hola, gusto en volver a verlos **dice Miyako

**-¿Por fin vas a dejar de soñar y volverte una granjera como nosotros hermana? **Dice Dai acercándose a ellas

**-¡Solo en tus sueños hermano! **reclama Kaoru

**-Me alegra oír eso y también que te tomes el tiempo para venir a visitarnos **dice Dai

**-Si, pero primero veremos al alcalde y luego iré a la casa a ver a nuestra madre **dice Kaoru

**-De acuerdo entonces te veré en la noche ya que debemos acabar aquí antes de que oscurezca…¡OK TERMINO EL DESCANSO VOLVAMOS A COSECHAR! **Ordena Dai

**-Parece que no se le quita lo mandón, **dice Kaoru

**-Pero gracias a el van avanzando mas en las cosechas **dice Miyako

**-Hmmm, con unos cuantos días creo poder diseñar algún aparato mas efectivo para que la cosecha se reduzca el tiempo de labor a la mitad y aumente la producción al doble** opina Ken

**-No señor, ya es suficiente con que hagas muchos inventos peligrosos para que metas tus manos en esto **dice Momoko

**-¡AH!, pero estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo **dice Ken

**-(resoplido)**

**-¡Wuaaaa! **Exclama Ken a punto de caer de Butch

**-Tienes razón Butch ya discutiremos esto después, apresurémonos a ver al alcalde **dice Kaoru muy divertida

El grupo continúa su marcha hasta llegar al ayuntamiento donde se bajan para entrar al edificio

**-Bienvenidas, me alegra volver a verlas **dice Miss Bellum

**-Hola también nos alegra al verla **dice Miyako

**-Hola mi nombre es Ken Utonium mucho gusto en conocerla **dice Ken

**-El hijo del profesor, hasta ahora no había podido conocerte **dice Bellum

**-¿Conoce a mi padre? **pregunta Ken

**-Hubo un tiempo en donde tu padre, el alcalde, yo y el padre de Kaoru estuvimos por un tiempo viajando juntos…¿espero se encuentre bien? **pregunta Bellum

**-Puedo asegurárselo** responde Ken

**-Me alegro pero pasen que el alcalde las recibirá sin demora **dice Bellum

Desmontan de los dragones dejándolos en la entrada

**-No tardaremos y pórtense bien **dice Momoko

Al entrar al edificio y percatándose de que las personas no les prestaban atención ya que se les hacia normal el verlos desaparecen de la vista dejando el equipaje en el suelo donde salen tres cosas viscosas que se arrastran por el suelo

Adentro

**-Hola mis niñas me alegra volver a verlas **dice el alcalde

**-Nos da gusto también y de que la ciudad este prosperando **dice Kaoru

**-Si gracias a la señorita Amy todo va perfecto aunque ya no e sabido de ella desde que se fue a la capital….espero tener noticias de ella muy pronto **dice el alcalde

**-Si también nos hubiera gustado volver a verla **dice Momoko

**-Y cuéntenme, ¿qué tanto han visto de este mundo? **Pregunta el alcalde

Afuera

**-¿Escucha algo jefe? **Pregunta Poncho

**-Mantente quieto Poncho **dice Lady

**-Cállense que no me dejan oír **ordena Top Hat el cual esta encima de sus secuases para escuchar la conversación

**-Oigan ¿Quiénes son ustedes? **pregunta un muchacho con cabello anaranjado y gorra

**-¡A NOS DESCUBRIERON CORRAN!** Grita la banda amiba huyendo del lugar

Adentro

**-¿Eh? **

**-¿Sucede algo malo Momoko? **pregunta Bellum

**-Me pareció escuchar alguien afuera **dice Momoko

**-A ver…..no hay nadie a de ser tu imaginación **dice Kaoru asomándose a la ventana

**-Además la gente de aquí no es grosera para que espíen una conversación sin permiso **dice Miyako

**-Tienes razón **dice Momoko por lo que continúan sus relatos

Afuera

**-(Por poco nos descubren) **dice en susurro un joven de pelos negros con una cola de caballo y un fleco tapándole uno de sus ojos verde azabache

**-(Fue culpa de esas cosas) **dice en susurro el joven de cabellos naranjas y una gorra que no es propia de la época

**-(No deberíamos espiar ya la escucharon a ella) **dice en susurro un joven de cabello amarillo y ojos azules

**-(Tu siempre haciéndole caso a todo lo que dice) **dice el chico de ojos azabache

Los dragones en versión humana van vestidos con ropas futuristas ya que no hay ropas así aun en este mundo, van vestidos con chaquetas oscuras, pantalones negros, tenis, muñequeras en cada brazo de color verde, rojo y azul además de que el rojo lleva una gorra

**-(¿No creen que deberíamos llevar una ropa menos llamativa?) **Pregunta Boomer

**-(Claro que no, me veo genial asi) **responde Boomer

**-(No es lo mas discreto pero es lo mejor que nos queda, no esas ropas de campesinos) **dice Brick

**(Creo que ya acabarón) **dice Boomer

Adentro

**-Me dejan asombrado, ojala hubiera estado para presenciarlo **dice con entusiasmo el alcalde

**-No es algo sorprendente todo eso, muere mucha gente ahí además de otras criaturas que por desgracia estaban ahí en ese momento **dice con tristeza Miyako

**-Pero si no hubieran intervenido se habrían perdido mas personas y criaturas asi que no deben sentirse así **anima Bellum

**-Gracias, es bueno verlo de ese modo **dice Momoko

**-Ahora si nos disculpan debo ir a ver a mi madre y hermanos **dice Kaoru

**-Le daré la sorpresa a mi abuela con unos regalos que le traje **dice Miyako

**-Supongo que llevare a Ken a mi casa, ahí podrás pasar la noche **dice Momoko

**-Gracias pero estaré bien sin causar tanta molestia **dice Ken

**-No acepto un no, además así conocerás a mi hermana que es de la misma edad que tu **dice Momoko

**-Solo una pregunta mas…¿cuánto van a quedarse?...si no es mucha molestia saber **dice el alcalde

**-Tal ves unos días ya que debemos hacer un viaje largo **responde Kaoru

**-Esta bien…..me alegra saberlo ^^ **dice el alcalde

**-Ok nos vemos **se despiden las chicas junto con Ken

**-¿Qué estará tramando alcalde? **Pregunta Bellum

**-Ya lo vera Miss Bellum, es una sorpresa por hacernos sentir muy orgullosos a los de la ciudad **dice el alcalde

Afuera

**-Me alegra que hagan caso, **dice Momoko

**-Groaaa-**

**-(resoplido)**

**-Grrrrrr-**

**-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana **dice Kaoru subiendo en Butch

**-Si nos veremos en el lugar secreto **dice Miyako

**-Vamos Ken, hay que llegar a casa a que conozcas a mi familia **dice Momoko

Los cuatro se separan avanzando hacia su casa cada uno pero siguen siendo vigilados

**-Muy bien, cada uno siga a una de ellas e infórmenme en la mañana de lo que hacen **ordena Top Hat

**-¡SI JEFE! **responden Poncho y Lady

Residencia Akatsutsumi

**-¡HOLA YA LLEGUE! **Grita Momoko

**-¡HERMANA! **Grita Kuriko abrazándola

**-Bienvenida a casa Hija **dice su madre

**-Mama, tanto tiempo sin verte** dice Momoko abrazando a su madre

**-¡Hola Brick, vaya que si has crecido bastante! **Dice Kuriko abrazando a Brick

**-es-es-este….hola **dice Ken apenado

**-Hola, ¿eres amigo de mi hermana? **Pregunta Kuriko

**-Si déjenme presentárselos, él es Ken Utonium** presenta Momoko

**-este….¡Mucho gusto! **Saluda Ken con una reverencia

**-El gusto es nuestro, pero pasen deben estar cansados por el viaje y Brick supongo que ya no cabras en tu sitio así que puedes acomodarte en la parte de atrás, te llevare alimento pronto **dice la mama de Momoko

**-¡Ven Ken te mostrare la casa! **Dice Kuriko emocionada tomándolo de la mano

**-O.O¡ esta bien **dice Ken algo sonrojado

En un arbol

**-Hmmm, con que aquí vive uno de ellas verán que no podrán esconderme nada a mi **dice Lady esperando a tener una oportunidad para acercarse

Residencia Gotokuji

**-Y dime abuela ¿has estado bien?...¿no has tenido algún problema? **Pregunta Miyako sirviéndole una taza de te

**-Ni una hija, pero creo que debo saber mas de ti ya que tus padres me enviaron una carta donde dicen que han solo escuchado rumores sobre ti y tus amigas pero quieren saber mas y me dijeron que si volvías me contaras todo para que después se los hiciera saber **dice su abuela Kiyoko

**-Me alegra saber de ellos también, pero ¿por donde debo empezar? Hmmmmm, ya se te contare sobre Boomer y como me a estado defendiendo de todo los peligros…**comienza a contar Miyako

Mientras Boomer se acomoda en el amplio patio que tiene la casa acostándose junto a su muñeco Pulpi

**-Es una bonita casa, pero me esta dando sueño **dice Poncho oculto en una roca

Residencia Matsubara

**-Muy Bien Butch, aquí estarás bien **dice Kaoru

Como antiguamente la residencia tenia sitios para los dragones cuando requerían cuidados Butch es puesto en uno de estos sitios

**-Si que creció mucho hermana y se ve que es muy fuerte **dice Shou

**-Me imagino que su apetito habrá crecido igual **dice su madre Mitsuko trayendo la comida para Butch junto con Dai

**-Espero que traigas dinero para la manutención de tu lagartija ** dice Dai

**-No molestes a tu hermana Dai **dice Mitsuko

**-Hermana cuéntame de tus aventuras **dice Shou

**-Bueno supongo que puedo contarte una cosa o dos **dice Kaoru

**-Bueno pero ya es noche así que recuerden que deben dormir, mañana podrán platicar mas **dice Mitsuko

**-Esta bien solo termino de arreglar su cama a Butch y listo **dice Kaoru

**-Pero yo quería que me contaras hermana **dice Shou

**-Kaoru cuéntale a tu hermano tus viajes un poco, yo terminare de acomodar el sitio, recuerda que lo hacia antes **dice su madre

**-Bueno esta bien, ven Shou **dice Kaoru cargando a su pequeño hermano

**-Oye yo también quiero escuchar **dice Dai acompañándolos dejando solo a Butch con Mitsuko

**-(Si cuéntales cosas de las cuales yo puedo aprovechar) **dice en susurro Top Hat escondido en una cubeta

Unos minutos después

**-Listo supongo que dormirá muy cómodo aquí **dice Mitsuko

Butch solo se queda mirando todo lo que hace como lo hacia cuando estaba mas pequeño

**-Sabes, puedo percibir que estas alegre de volver junto con ella…..te agradezco que la hayas protegido de todos los peligros, pero aun les falta camino a ambos para ver la meta así que te pediré que la sigas protegiendo aun mas ya que siento que los retos se volverán mas difíciles….ojala entendieras lo que te digo pero en fin buenas noches **dice Mitsuko dejando a Butch solo

**-Lo hare **responde Butch

Residencia Akatsutsumi

**-Muy bien aquí tienes, buen provecho **dice la madre de Momoko Nagisa dándole de comer

**(Y entonces un feroz monstruo salió de las sombras y nos empezó a atacar pero Brick lo detuvo)**

**-Parece que vivieron muchos peligro juntos ¿no es asi? **Pregunta Nagisa

**-Groa-**

**-Solo te diré que al principio no creí que fuera buena idea que te tuviera ella, pero luego sentí que fuiste destinado a estar con Momoko y ahora eres parte de esta familia….así que solo diré….Bienvenido a casa Brick **dice Nagisa haciendo una reverencia dejando solo a Brick después uniéndose a escuchar a las historias de su hija

**-Es bueno volver a casa, **dice Brick

Residencia Gotokuji

**-Zzzzzzzz **se queda dormido Poncho

Ya es muy noche por lo que todos se fueron a dormir por lo que un ruido despertó a Boomer

**-Oh, lamento despertarte pero quería decirte algo **dice la abuela de Miyako

Boomer se levanta y se acerca a ella para que no gaste fuerzas a su edad

**-Eres muy amable, en fin solo quiero que sepas que la mantengas feliz y a salvo, por lo que me a contado sobre ti debió ser muy difícil mantenerla a salvo debido a que es muy impulsiva a veces queriendo proteger a los demás **dice Kiyoko

**-Grrrrr-** suelta un pequeño rugido acercándose mas a Kiyoko tapándola del frio

**-Hmmm, gracias….pero ya es muy tarde para que continuamos esta pequeña charla y tendrás mucho sueño así que sigue con tu buen trabajo **dice Kiyoko entrando a la casa

Boomer la ayuda a llegar lo mas que puede con su cola

**-A se me olvidaba, ojala fueras un humano…serias un buen yerno **dice Kiyoko entrando a la casa

**-¿Yerno?...¿que es un yerno? **se pregunta Boomer

La noche pasa tranquila para el grupo pero no hay descanso en un sitio donde el caos se asoma desde todos lados

Continuara en "Dangerous party"


	23. Chapter 23: Dangerous Party

**Saben que extraño leer sus historias...no he tenido tiempo pero poco a poco la voy logrando...asi que a seguir luciendo el aspecto de vencedor (o de por lo menos de perdedor seguro de si mismo XD) disfruten esta parte que lo hice despues de terminar mi trabajo y prometo leer sus historias en serio (palabra de alguien con dos gatos, una tortuga, dos peces y un ejercito de canarios)**

Capitulo 22: Dangerous Party

Residencia Matsubara

**-¡Jefe!...¿donde esta? **grita con suavidad Lady

**-¡Jefecito santo!...no nos abandone **dice Poncho

**-¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! **grita furioso Top Hat

**-Pero jefe ¿como se metió ahí? **pregunta Lady

**-¡ESO NO IMPORTA SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! **ordena Top Hat

Top Hat estaba espiando a Kaoru y demás pero como estaba escondido en una cubeta (imagínense una flechita señalando el lugar) se quedo atorado y dormido perdiendo a su objetivo

**-1-2-3-¡JALA! **Ordena Lady a Poncho para sacar a su jefe del aprieto

**-¡AAAUUU!...¡Casi me arrancan la cabeza! **se queja Top hat

**-Lo sentimos jefe…pero no tenemos cabeza **dice Poncho

**-Si sé que no tienes, gracias por aclarármelo idiota **dice Top Hat

**-Jefe…¿pudo descubrir algo de mucha importancia para reportar? **Pregunta Lady

**-Ahhh…bueno…primero ustedes **dice Top Hat (no alcanzo a escuchar nada por estar atorado)

**-Bueno yo estaba espiando a la rubia pero encontré un lindo sitio donde pase la noche **dice Poncho

**-Hmmmm…alégrame el día Lady **dice Top Hat

**-Bueno a diferencia de el yo estuve al pendiente de la situación **dice orgullosa Lady

**-Vaya hasta que alguien hace su trabajo…¿y que descubriste? **pregunta Top Hat

**-Bueno descubrí que come muchos dulces, vive en una casa de tamaño mediana, tiene dos padres y una hermana, su decoración y sentido de la moda son pésimos además de tener cortinas que no combinan con los muebles, y su dragón duerme en la parte de atrás pero vi que su ropa era de lo mas….**seguía diciendo Lady dando detalles sin importancia

**-T.T ¿Cómo puedo reportarle esto a nuestra señora? **Se preguntaba Top Hat llorando por su fracaso

La galería atrás de la cascada

**-Hmmm, no hay muchos sitios que tengan una cascada como esta además de un buen sitio estratégico para sus reuniones **comenta Ken

**-Deberías sentirte halagado que estés aquí ya que además de nosotras y nuestros dragones nadie ha venido a este lugar el cual es muy apreciado por nosotras **dice Kaoru

**-Aquí fue donde todo comenzó, cuando nacieron ellos **dice Miyako

**-A pesar de llevar ya tiempo afuera de nuestro hogar, siento que nunca nos fuimos al volver aquí **dice Momoko

**-Dragones que nacen de gemas….nadie lo creería si me lo preguntan, hasta yo sigo dudando eso **dice Ken

**-Bueno pero continuamos con el tour por nuestro hogar, aun falta mas sitios que te queremos mostrar **dice Miyako

**-Si, me alegraría conocerlos **dice Ken

Afuera mientras seguían platicando y riendo

**-(Recuerdo este sitio mas grande) **dice Boomer telepáticamente

**-(Habrá crecido tu cuerpo pero sigues siendo un bebe)** dice Butch molestándolo

**-ZZZZzzzzzz **dormía Brick

**-(Parece que nada lo molesta además de no interesarle el haber regresado) **dice Boomer

**-(Tienes razón….vamos a divertirnos con el) **dice Butch con un destello saliendo de su ojo

Ambos se levantan y se hacen a un lado para empujar un tronco que estaba por ahí llevándolo hacia arriba volando agarrándolo con la boca, para que al llegar arriba lo suelten encima de el pero Brick no estaba del todo dormido y con un movimiento de su cola se las regresa tumbándolos

**-TUMP-**

**-¿Un temblor? **Pregunta Miyako algo exaltada

**-No creo que haya sido un temblor** duce Momoko

**-Aquí vamos de nuevo **dice Kaoru apretando muy fuerte sus puños

**-¿A que te refieres? **Pregunta extrañado Ken

Afuera

**-(SI SERAS UN DESGRACIADO) **grita enojado Butch

**-(NOS LA VAS A PAGAR) **grita enojado Boomer

**-(Fue su error por considerarme presa fácil, además ¿no creen que me confiaría de ambos o si?) **pregunta Brick con cinismo

**-GROOOAAAAA-**

**-GRRRRRRRRRR-**

**-RAAAAAARRR-**

Los tres dragones como en el pasado empezaron a pelear golpeándose, pisándose mordiéndose y demás

**-Creí que ya sabían comportarse **dice Momoko

**-Se van a lastimar si sigue esto **dice Miyako preocupada

**-¿Pero como detienes a dragones de ese tamaño? **Pregunta Ken

**-Con la única forma que conocen…..con dolor **dice Kaoru soltando una risa demoniaca

Los dragones al sentir el aire asesino cayendo sobre ellos, paran y tragan saliva para ver a su entrenadora con un aura de muerte por lo que se echan a correr

**-¡HUYAN COBARDES PERO TARDE O TEMPRANO LOS ALCANZARE! **Grita Kaoru corriendo atrás de ellos (incluso se les olvido que pueden volar por tanto miedo que tenían)

Mas tarde en el centro de la ciudad

**-Demonios a donde se habrán ido **dice Top Hat volteando por todos lados arriba de una casa

**-Desaparecieron jefe, es la única explicación **dice Lady

**-A lo mejor son…f-f-f-fantasmas **dice Poncho

**-El único fantasma que habrá serás tu si no las hayamos **dice Top Hat

**-¡Mire jefe ahí están! **señala Lady a las chicas caminando por la calle

**-¿No crees que exageras con tus castigos? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Claro que no además solo los disciplino, así se tratan a criaturas como esas **dice Kaoru

**-Los tratas como si en verdad fueran humanos hombres **dice Momoko

En el sitio se ven a Brick con una roca partida a la mitad en su cabeza, Boomer flotando boca abajo en el rio y Butch con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo tratando de sacarla

**-Si es algo curioso **dice Kaoru

**-¿Bueno que me van a mostrar ahora? **pregunta Ken

**-Te mostraremos el sitio donde entrenábamos antes, te gustara visitarlo pero esta algo retirado **dice Kaoru

**-Creo que primero comeremos algo antes de continuar** dice Miyako

**-SI algo muy dulce nos vendría bien **dice Momoko

**-Solo piensas en comer dulces solamente hermana, si sigues así solo vas a engordar **dice Kuriko

**-¡Kuriko!….¿oye que haces aquí? **pregunta Momoko

**-Vine comprar las cosas para la comida mientras mama termina el quehacer de la casa, deberías ayudar en ves de solo estar paseando sin oficio ni beneficio **se queja Kuriko

**-Tiene algo de razón, **dice Miyako

**-¡Pero le estamos enseñando el lugar a Ken, no podemos dejarlo solo así!**, dice Momoko

**-Te puedo ayudar en eso…¡Yoink! **Dice Kuriko dando la bolsa llevándose a toda velocidad a Ken

**-¿EH?..¡OYE ESO NO SE VALE! **Se queja Momoko tratando de alcanzarla

**-Espera Momoko, hay que discutir eso **dice Kaoru

**-Pero….ahora tengo que hacer las compras yo T.T** dice Momoko

**-Tu hermana tiene razón en que no estamos ayudando en nada a nuestras familias y también a la gente de aquí **dice Kaoru

**-Deberíamos pensar en algo que requieran para ayudarles **dice Miyako

**-Bueno….claro que podemos tenemos a Brick, Butch y Boomer para ayudar también y mientras estamos aquí creo que seremos de mucha ayuda **dice Momoko

**-Pero eso no te quita la responsabilidad de comprar las cosas **dice Kaoru con una sonrisa

**-Ya lo se….**dice Momoko comenzando su labor

**-Bueno en lo que ella va por eso hay que pensar bien que labor haremos **dice Kaoru

**-Ojala nos orientaran **dice Miyako

**-Hola chicas ¿qué hacen? **Pregunta el alcalde

**-Hola alcalde, dando su paseo por la ciudad como siempre **dice Miyako

**-Así es, veo a mi adorado pueblo y a sus ciudadanos, veo que problemas tienen para pensar en la forma de apoyarlos, por ejemplo me he enterado que en el campo hace faltan caballos o reses para arar la tierra pero no tenemos suficientes para comprarlos, luego esta el problema de reparar las casas mas viejas que están a punto de caer pero no contamos con la fuerza laboral necesaria a pesar de tener muchos voluntarios y por ultimo esta el problema de el nuevo poso de agua pero va muy lento la excavación **explica el alcalde

**-Jijiji sabe siempre es muy buen consejero y nos a dado nuestras tareas a realizar** dice Miyako

**-¿Lo hice? **Pregunta el alcalde

**-Si gracias es por eso que es el alcalde de New Tokio, vayamos por Momoko y pongámonos a trabajar **dice Kaoru

**-¡Esperen me falto comprar el tofu!** se queja Momoko siendo llevada por sus amigas

**-Je estas niñas, es por eso que les tengo algo muy bien preparado antes de que inicien su viaje **dice el alcalde

Al día siguiente

_**Jig the Upper**_

_**Wow wow yeah sanshain pawaa **__**  
><strong>__**Wow wow yeah reinboo pawaa**_

**-¡Vamos entre todos empujemos! **Ordena Dai

**-Uggggg-**

**-Ufffff-**

**-No lo movemos ni un centímetro así no terminaremos este trabajo **dice uno de los campesinos

**-Tal ves requieran mi apoyo, **dice Kaoru llegando al lugar

**-A menos que puedas empujarlo hasta terminar no lo creo **dice Dai

**-Tal ves no, pero el si *Tsk* **chasca los dedos Kaoru apareciendo Butch atrás de ella

_**Doshaburi no ame no naka **__**  
><strong>__**Kyou mo ooki na tame iki**_

**-Este…no dudo que pueda empujarlo pero ¿sabrá hacerlo sin estropear la tierra? **Pregunta Dai algo desconfiado

**-Tranquilo…¿Quién crees que ayudo a los granjeros de la región sur del reino? **Le pregunta Kaoru

**-Muy bien entonces a trabajar **ordena Dai

_**Are, kore, nani hitotsu umaku ikanakute **__**  
><strong>__**Zutto furiyamanai...**_

**-Muy bien Butch enséñales como se ara la tierra **anima Kaoru a su dragón

Butch empieza a jalar el arado haciendo surcos a cada paso que da sin que salga mal

**-*Fiuuu* eso nos va ayudar mucho **dice Dai

**-Te lo dije **dice Kaoru levantando el pulgar

_**Wow wow yeah sanshain pawaa **__**  
><strong>__**Shakunetsu no hikari de bokura wo terashite **__**  
><strong>__**Bokura no tabiji wo**_

**-¡Muy bien Brick tráeme esos maderos! **Ordena Momoko

Brick recoge con su boca levantando los pesados maderos para colocarlos al alcance de su ama

**-Disculpa señor dragón…¿podria ayudarnos a levantar esta pared para colocarla? **Le pregunto uno de los voluntarios

Brick agarra con su boca la cuerda y junto a los demás empieza a jalar para levantar el muro y colocarlo en su lugar para después fijarlo

_**Asa mo hiru mo yoru mo kimi no koto ga daisuki **__**  
><strong>__**Sukoshi wa shabereru you ni naritai na**_

**Kimi ni wa dou utsuru no...**

**-El trabajo se a adelantado mucho, creo que podremos terminar mas pronto de que imaginábamos muchas gracias a ambos **dice el jefe a cargo

**-Siempre estamos dispuestos a ayudar ¿verdad Brick? **pregunta Momoko

**-Groaa-**

_**wow wow yeah reinboo pawaa **__**  
><strong>__**Yume iro no kakehashi bokura ni kakete yo **__**  
><strong>__**Ameagari no niji**_

**-Bien según mis cálculos hay agua en esta parte **señala Ken

**-Ya sabes que hacer Boomer **dice Miyako

**-Grrrrr-**

Boomer empieza a excavar rápidamente haciando a un lado la tierra y cada ves mas profundo

**-Jovencito ¿esta seguro de que aquí hay agua? **Pregunta uno de los encargados del pozo

**-No debe dudarlo es muy listo **dice Kuriko

**-Jejeje no es nada **dice Ken sonrojado

**-Parece que Boomer encontró algo **señala Miyako al dejar de excavar Boomer

_**Jiguzagu no michi dakara **__**  
><strong>__**Ashita ga kagayaku...**_

Boomer sale rápidamente del hoyo y el agua comienza a fluir del sitio para sorpresa de los presentes

**-¡Tenias razón Ken! **dice Kuriko abrazándolo

**-No fue nada en serio **dice Ken mas sonrojado

**-Muy bien todos hay que preparar el pozo antes de que la tierra lo cubra **dice uno de los encargados

**-Lo hiciste bien Boomer "Muack" **besa Miyako a Boomer

Y el dragón azul se queda petrificado por ese hechodesmayándose con los ojos en forma de corazón

_**Wow wow yeah sanshain pawaa **__**  
><strong>__**Shakunetsu no hikari de bokura wo terashite **__**  
><strong>__**Bokura no tabiji wo**_

Por los siguientes dos días las chicas junto con Ken y sus dragones apoyaron en todo lo que podían antes de seguir su viaje para entrenar aun mas duro y de paso a seguir ayudando a quien lo necesitara

**-Listo los cultivos ya están listos **dice orgullosa Kaoru

**-No estuvo mal **dice Dai chocando las manos con ella

_**Wow wow yeah reinboo pawaa**_

**-Las casa ya están en perfectas condiciones y todo se lo debemos a ellos **dice el jefe de construcción

**-No fue nada en serio **dice apenada Momoko

_**Yume iro no kakehashi ashita ni kakeru yo**_

**-Con este pozo mejorara la calidad de vida de esta gente y se los agradecemos a ustedes y sobre todo a ti jovencito **dice el encargado del pozo

**-Solo ayudo a mis nuevos amigos **dice Ken muy feliz junto a Kuriko

**-(Oye Boomer ¿no crees que se llevan bien ellos dos? ^^)** susurra Miyako a Boomer

_**Bokura no tabiji ni mou ame wa furanai**_

Ya por la noche en las afueras de la ciudad

**-Partiremos mañana hacia "El Cruce" así que será mejor preparar las cosas **dice Kaoru

**-Pero deberíamos despedirnos de todos primero **dice Miyako

**-Si pero retirarnos de nuevo de la ciudad seria algo doloroso ya que no sabemos si volveremos **dice Momoko

**-No piensen asi ya verán que nos irán bien en nuestros viajes** anima Ken

**-Tienes razón además estas muy emocionado por que regresaras por Kuriko **dice con picardía Kaoru

**-¿Por mi hermana en serio? **pregunta entusiasmada Momoko

**-Se veían muy lindo ambos todo este tiempo **dice Miyako muy dulcemente

**-Por favor no digan esas cosas **pide Ken tapándose la cara con una bolsa apenado

**-Hola chicas ya deben estar preparando sus cosas para el viaje ¿no es así? **pregunta el alcalde llegando junto a ellas

**-Buenas noches alcalde, ¿sucede algo malo? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Bueno hay algo que quiero que hagan por mi esta noche **dice el alcalde (sin albur por favor)

**-¿Qué sucede? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Solo síganme y se los mostrare **dice el alcalde

**-Esta bien *Fiuuuuu*** silba Momoko llamando a Brick a su lado

**-*Tsk* tal ves los requeriremos **chasca los dedos Kaoru llamando a su dragón

**-¡Boomer! **grita Miyako apareciendo desde el cielo su dragón azul

Empiezan a caminar hasta que llegaron a una empinada loma

**-Requiero su ayuda para lo que esta del otro lado **dice el alcalde

**-Cuente con nosotras **dice Momoko

**-Muy bien por que es….**dice el alcalde revelando su plan

_**¡SU FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA!**_

**-¡GUAAAUUU! **Exclama Ken

**-¿Pero porque? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Nos ayudaron a nosotros en estos días que estuvieron aquí y no solo eso si no a medio reino, es por eso que les dedicamos esta fiesta para ustedes así que disfruten **explica el alcalde

**-¡Muchas gracias a todos! **dice Momoko

**-¡Es…es….muy gentil de su parte! **Dice Miyako a punto de llorar

**-¡Realmente no lo merecemos pero entonces queremos celebrar con todos ustedes! **exclama Kaoru

**-Y por supuesto ustedes tres y Ken también es para ustedes asi que únanse a la fiesta con nosotros **dice el alcalde

**-¡Muchas gracias! **dice Ken

**-(Bien ya tenia hambre) **dice Butch mentalmente

**-(Si quiero comer, tengo el estomago vacio) **dice Brick

**-(Si….a cierto¿ me pueden explicar que es un yerno?) **pregunta Boomer

**-(Debes estar bromeando) **dicen ambos

No lejos de ahí

**-Huele muy bien…me esta dando hambre **dice Poncho

**-¿No podemos por lo menos comer algo jefe? **pregunta Lady

**-Cállense no podemos dejar que nos descubran…además no tenemos nada que reportar mas que están aquí en su pueblo, de seguro nos despiden **dice tristemente Top Hat

**-Tal ves, pero tienen suerte de no estar ahí junta ellas **dice una figura en una capa blanca

**-¿Y quien eres tu? **pregunta Lady

**-El mal se acerca, cada ves mas y pronto se enfrentaran a sus oponentes **dice la persona con una delicada voz de chica

**-¿El mal? **Pregunta Poncho

**-¿De repente no sienten algo de frio? **Pregunta Top Hat

**-Ya vienen, pronto comenzara una batalla mas **dice la persona

Mientras la celebración continuaba una gran nube oscura se acercaba cada ves mas a irrumpir en la celebración, pronto las chicas deberán combatir una ves mas contra antiguos enemigos mas fuertes que nunca

Continuara en "Round Two"


	24. Chapter 24: Round Two

**Je continuo con la historia despues de liberar un poco de espacio asi que espero seguir subiendo mas seguido, unas notas antes de comenzar lo cual solo adelantare algunas semanas en la historia o sea como si fuera pelicula donde parecen que son dias lo que suceden las cosas siendo que son meses (si por que me e dado cuenta de que escribir dia a dia lo que hacen es muy laborioso pero aun asi no me adelantare mucho) otra cosa es que la cancion que puse a la hora de su transformación sera la definitiva (solo cuando esten las tres, aun no encuentro por individual) asi que solo es un fragmento de la canción completa para que sea mas entretenida y por ultimo me centrare en mis tres historias que aun estan sin terminar (aunque puede que me ataque la locura de nuevo y suba otra XD) asi que sin mas disfruten**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales no me pertenecen ni tampoco las canciones, solo los uso para motivar mas la historia y darle mas animación (si pudiera dibujar seria mas epico)**

Capitulo 23: Round Two

**-La fiesta quedo increíble señor alcalde **dice Miss Bellum

**-No era para más, algo tenia que hacer por ellas Hohohoho **se ríe el alcalde

**-Bueno, un descanso no nos viene mal a todos nosotros, **dice Dai

**-Es una forma de decirle a nuestras hijas que siempre serán recibidas aquí en su hogar **dice Mitsuko la madre de Kaoru

**-Si, aunque desearía que no estuvieran haciendo cosas tan peligrosas **dice Nagisa la madre de Momoko

**-Ellas deben de descubrir su propio camino y no es aquí en este pueblo, están destinadas a hacer cosas mas grandes por el mundo **dice la abuela Kiyoko

**-Tiene razón señora Gotokuji, nuestras hijas merecen solo lo mejor **responde Mitsuko

**-¡Vamos a bailar un poco Ken! **invita Kuriko

**-No se bailar, espera un momentooooo** pide Ken el cual es literalmente arrastrado al centro del baile

**-¿No se ven muy bien los dos juntos? **dice Miyako

**-Tal ves muy pronto serán parientes tu y el Momoko **dice en tono burlón Kaoru

**-Si, así parece aunque desearía que mi hermana no lo estuviera acosando tanto **dice Momoko

**-(Bueno entonces pon atención, un yerno es una persona humana que es por así decirlo es la compañera del hombre) **dice Butch

**-(¿Qué?...entonces.…*gulp*...entonces yo…..) **dice Boomer muy sacado de onda

**-(No lo digas….un dragón y un humano no pueden estar juntos de esa forma) **responde Brick

**-(Pero…¿Por qué?) **pregunta Boomer

**-(Acaso ya te viste en un espejo hermano, no eres igual a ella aunque te puedas volver humano) **dice Butch

**-(Además corremos el riesgo de ponerlas en peligro si se llegara a saber que no somos ordinarios dragones o en el peor de los casos…..) **dice Brick haciendo una pausa

**-(Se….alejaran de nosotros….)**dice Boomer desanimado

**-(Así es la realidad por lo que es mejor que te quites esa idea de la cabeza) **dice Butch

**-(Como si fuera tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo) **se queja Boomer

Mientras en el bosque la obscuridad se apodera del lugar y atraviesa a paso lento hacia su objetivo donde la banda amiba se abraza de la extraña

**-¿Que-que-que sucede? **pregunta Poncho

**-¡Vamos a morir T.T! **dice Lady

**-¿Por queeee ahoraaa? ya teníamos una misión **dice Top Hat

**-patéticos **dice la extraña

Tanto por aire como tierra las sombras empiezan a tomar forma de quimeras, cerberos y manticoras que avanzan sin descanso deseando solo una cosa…atacar y acabar con las guerreras y sus dragones

En la fiesta

**-Y díganme chicas, ¿es cierto que los guerreros bestia son muy fuertes? **Pregunta Shou

**-Si son fuertes y valerosos, inclusive uno nos entreno **cuenta Momoko

**-Si es muy buena gente…digo bestia…ya ni se **dice Kaoru confundida

**-Y Miyako ¿nos puedes contar sobre las hadas que viste?...¿Miyako? **pregunta una niña

**-¿Sucede algo malo? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Siento…escalofríos….**responde Miyako

**-(¿Sintieron eso?) **pregunta Butch

**-(Algo se acerca, el olor los delata) **responde Brick

**-(Vienen por el norte) **indica Boomer

**-(Si llegan a este lugar seria desastroso) **dice Brick

**-(Los interceptare, traten de alejar a las personas de aquí) **ordena Butch saliendo a toda prisa para empezar a volar

**-¡BUTCH! ¿A DONDE VAS? **Pregunta Kaoru al percatarse de que su dragón se retiraba del lugar

**-Brick, ¿Qué sucede? **pregunta Momoko

**-Grrr….groaa….grrrr **empieza a hacer gruñidos Brick

Boomer empieza a empujar a Miyako que entiende lo que pasa

**-Hay peligro…..hay que poner a la gente a salvo **dice Miyako

**-Ya veo, pero ese Butch tan impulsivo, iré a alcanzarlo **dice Kaoru comenzando a dirigirse hacia donde iba su dragón

**-¡Espera iremos contigo! **Indica Momoko por lo que se sube en Brick y comienzan a correr subiendo también a Kaoru

**-¡Vamos Butch, hay que sacar a la gente del peligro! **Dice Miyako corriendo hacia donde estaban todos

Miyako sube en el podio donde la gente se queda extrañada de eso

**-¡Por favor todos retírense del lugar y pónganse a salvo! **Ordena Miyako

**-¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué tan de repente? **Pregunta el alcalde

**-Algo muy malo se acerca hacia aquí, las chicas ya fueron a checar y antes de ir me quiero asegurar que todos estén a salvo **dice Miyako

**-¡Válgame dios!, ¡por favor ciudadanos de New Tokio hagan el favor de ir a la zona de seguridad y esperen mas instrucciones!** Ordena el alcalde

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-¿Ya se acabo la fiesta?**

**-Sabia que me iban a echar**

**-Les juro que no la toque**

**-¿Qué sucederá Ken? **pregunta Kuriko

**-Debe ser algo grave, por favor has caso de lo que dijeron mientras voy a revisar **dice Ken

**-¿Y que vas a ser tu? **pregunta Kuriko

**-No te preocupes, estaré bien ya que soy un miembro de DYNAMO **responde Ken corriendo hacia donde esta Miyako

**-¡Kuriko, rápido cariño debemos ponernos a salvo! **Dice su padre Touya

**-¡Si papa!, (cuídense) **piensa Kuriko al seguir a su familia a la zona segura

**-Muy bien todos sin empujar, **dice un guardia

**-Alcalde, la guardia esta lista para entrar en acción **indica el capitán de la guardia

**-Muy bien, Miyako indícanos donde es el problema **ordena el alcalde

**-No será necesario que vayan, solo protejan a la gente en caso de que no logremos controlar la situación **indica Miyako

**-Pero, cualquier cosa que amenace a mi pueblo y a mis ciudadanos…debo de hacer lo que sea para protegerlos **explica el alcalde

**-Eso esta bien, pero servirá mas como respaldo en caso de que suceda otra cosa **explica Miyako

**-Alcalde, deje que las chicas encargarse de esto ya que ellas tienen razón y saben lo que hacen **dice Miss Bellum

**-Hmmm, de acuerdo pero si se torna peligroso regresen y juntos enfrentaremos el problema **dice el alcalde

**-Cuente con ello alcalde **dice Miyako

**-Capitán ordene retirarse a la línea defensiva de las zonas de seguridad **ordena el alcalde

**-Entendido, ¡ya lo escucharon muévanse! **Ordena el capitán de la guardia

El alcalde junto a Miss Bellum escoltan a las ultima personas dejando solo a Miyako y Boomer

**-¡Miyako!, ¿cual es la situación? **Pregunta Ken

**-¿No fuiste con los demás? **Pregunta Miyako

**-No puedo dejarlas solas con los problemas, además eso pondría en vergüenza el nombre de DYNAMO **dice Ken

**-Esta bien, veras aun no sabemos que es lo que pasa con exactitud pero Momoko y los demás ya fueron en su encuentro **explica Miyako

**-Entonces debemos de ir hacia haya también **dice Ken sacando de sus ropas un cinturón con varias cosas en ella

**-¿Qué piensas hacer? **pregunta Miyako

**-Armándome estaré listo en cuanto lleguemos **dice ken subiéndose a Boomer

Miyako también se sube en Boomer y comienza a correr lo mas que puede hacia el punto donde se supone se encuentran las demás mientras en la pradera

**-¡Ahí esta Butch! **Señala Kaoru

**-¿Pero por qué se queda quieto? **Pregunta Momoko

**-(Hermano ¿que sucede?) **pregunta Brick

**-(¡Quieto! ya no te muevas) **ordena Butch

**-¿Qué sucede ahora? **pregunta Kaoru

**-No lo se, se detuvo de repente así como así **responde Momoko

**-(Estamos rodeados, si te hubieras seguido moviendo ya nos hubieran atacado al parecer) **dice Butch

**-(¿Una trampa?) **pregunta Brick

**-(No lo creo de ser así ya me hubieran atacado) **responde Butch

**-(Están esperando algo, puedo sentirlos pero no puedo verlos) **dice Brick

**-(Esperan a Boomer, cuando llegue debemos estar preparados para lo que sea) **dice Butch

**-¿Sientes eso Momoko? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Si, es un aire muy helado….hay algo aquí por eso se detuvierón **dice Momoko

**-¿Traes algún arma? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-No…¿y tu? **pregunta Momoko

**-Tampoco….no creí que los necesitáramos **dice Kaoru

**-Estamos en problemas **dice Momoko

Luego

**-¿Estas seguro que estarás bien acompañándonos? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Si con esta arma que tengo estaré bien, no es potente pero estoy seguro que me brindara el apoyo que requerimos **dice Ken terminando de armar un revolver

**-¡Mira ahí están! **señala Miyako hacia donde están Momoko, Kaoru, Brick y Butch

**-¿Qué sucedió? **Pregunta Ken

**-No lo sabemos, cuando llegamos todo se torno en silencio y después Butch y Brick se niegan a moverse, nos esperaban a nosotras que estuviéramos juntas **explica Kaoru

**-(Están rodeándonos) **dice Butch

**-(Manténganse en guardia, creo saber contra que nos enfrentamos) **dice Brick

**-(Es imposible que no pude detectar antes eso) **dice Boomer

**-(Solo nos buscan a nosotros, eso es bueno y a la ves malo) **dice Brick

**-¿Qué haremos? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Primero a esperar que se muestren y después pensar en una estrategia **dice Momoko

**-De todas formas caímos en su trampa, ¿pero que esperaran? **Pregunta Kaoru

En una colina

**-Je, parece ser que nuestras fuerzas de ataque acabara con ellas **dice Top Hat

**-¿Y desde cuando teníamos fuerzas de ataque? **Pregunta Lady

**-Eso….no lo se **responde Top Hat

**-Observen….el escenario esta puesto y solo esperan que su señor levante su mano para dictar su sentencia frente a sus enemigas, espera que ellas supliquen por su vida, no….espera que se defiendan y demuestren lo que valen una ves mas, ya que espera que ellas le den un espectáculo digno de un rey….prueben su valía chicas de New tokio, demuestren su poder dragones divinos, diviertan a este mal que espera con ansia que ganen esta contienda con todo su poder, hijas de humanos e hijos de vuelos muestren de lo que son capaces **entona la extraña en túnica blanca

**-*TSK*-**

**(Dragon Raider)**

**-¡AHÍ ESTAN! **Señala Kaoru

De la tierra surgen círculos de invocación los cuales salen de ellos los cerberos y del cielo empiezan a llover manticoras y quimeras dispuestas a acabar con su enemigo

**-¡SEPARENSE! **Ordena Kaoru por lo que logran esquivar el primer ataque pero las empiezan a perseguir con todo

Los dragones empiezan a correr tratando de escapar y formar un plan pero a cada paso que dan van aumentando el número de enemigos

**-¡SON DEMASIADOS! **grita Momoko

**-¡Maldición a este paso nos van a ganar! **dice Kaoru mientras Butch esquiva los fuegos de las quimeras

**-¡Mantente alejado Boomer! **ordena Miyako haciando que Boomer vaya un poco mas rápido que los cerberos

**-quieto…quieto…**dice Ken

**-BAM-**

**-Aurgggg-**

**-Ja, ¿Qué te pareció eso perrito?** Se burla Ken

En la colina

**-¡Guau! Así aprenderán a temer a nuestro señor **dice Top Hat

**-Estoy seguro que nos ascenderán a un mejor puesto **dice Lady

**-Yo quiero que me feliciten **dice Poncho

**-Aun es demasiado pronto para que estén ustedes celebrando por algo que no hicieron observen **señala la extraña

Los dragones van acercándose entre ellos en punto de colisión pero al juntarse entre ellos saltan a una gran altura ocasionando que los Cerberos se estrellen entre ellos y con las flamas de Brick y el rayo congelante de Boomer logran tumbar a unos cuantas quimeras y manticoras antes de caer de nuevo a tierra

**-Buen movimiento, sigamos tenemos que obtener ventaja de alguna forma **dice Kaoru

**-¡Si llegamos hacia esos arboles podremos reducir su movimientos! **Opina Momoko

**-Pero a nosotros también, **dice Miyako

**-También opino que es una mala idea pero supongo que es lo mejor **opina Ken

**-¡Ok chicos ya escucharon! **Dice Kaoru por lo que los dragones intentan llegar hacia el bosque

Su plan parece que iba a resultar pero el camino se los corta una gran ráfaga de viento

**-¡AHHHHHHH! **Gritan las chicas junto a Ken tratando de no caer de los dragones

**-GROOOOAAAAAA- **ruge King Quimera ahora mas grande y con sus alas emanando una nube oscura

**-GRRRRRRRRRRRRR- **ruge Cerbero ahora con fuego demoniaco saliendo de sus ojos y espalda

Del cielo viene descendiendo nuevamente King Quimera y no solo el ya que del bosque surge Cerbero ambos con mas poder que nunca

**-No de nuevo **dice Kaoru

**-Creí que ya los habíamos acabado **dice Momoko

**-Debemos salir de aquí ahora **dice Miyako

**-No podemos nos tienen rodeados ahora **dice Ken sin dejar de apuntar con su arma

Ahora estaban peor que al principio sin ninguna escapatoria mas que luchar pero ¿podrán controlar una ves más ese poder que usaron para derrotar a Fuzzy y su armada?

**-Ahora muéstrenme una ves más ese poder, quiero ver de nuevo ese resplandor para asegurarme de que son ustedes las mejores campeones que este mundo me puede ofrecer, peleen por sus vidas **dice una voz que proviene del aire

**-¿Quién es ese? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-¿Cómo sabe tanto de nosotras? **pregunta Miyako

**-Debe ser el que hace estas cosas, pues si quiere pelear lo haremos **dice Momoko

**-¡Ken ponte a cubierto! **Ordena Miyako

**-De acuerdo **dice Ken bajando de Boomer

**-Ahora las cosas van a ponerse interesantes, utilicen ese don que nadie mas puede usar….solo aquellos que estén entrelazados con los dragones pueden usarlo **dice la extraña

**(SAYONARA NO TSUBASA)**

_**chiheisen wo yusaburu kaze **_

**-GROAAAAA-** ruge Brick

**-¡No nos importa que nos superen en numero, o en fuerza ya que pelearemos para que nunca le hagan daño a nadie! **Dice Momoko

_**honoo wa mada moeteiru ka**_

**-GROAAAAA-**ruge Butch

**-¡Nosotras los derrotamos una ves lo haremos de nuevo! **Dice Kaoru

_**furuenagara sekai no iriguchi ni tatsu**_

**-GROAAAAA-**ruge Boomer

**-¡Protegeremos este mundo de ti y de cualquiera que intente destruir este mundo! **Dice Miyako

_**omoi todokeru made shinenai**_

**-Demuéstrenlo HAHAHAHAHAHA **se ríe la voz

_**sono tsubasa wa BARUKYURIA**_

Columnas de luz atraviesan el cielo de color rojo, verde y azul que cae encima de las chicas y sus dragones. Desaparece la ropa de las tres y sus dragones empiezan a transformarse en luces que se fusionan con ellas

_**kizutsuita senshi no mae BARUKYURIA**_

**-¡Blossom! **Dice la chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos rosas, rodea su cabeza una tiara roja, en su pecho lleva un pectoral que tiene una gema roja en medio con hombreras, además de una playera rosa con una falda del mismo color y botas blancas medianas

_**maioriru gensou no koibito **__**  
><strong>_

**-¡Bubbles! **Dice la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azul cielo con una flor adornando su cabello, trae en su pecho un pectoral que tiene una gema azul en medio con hombreras, trae una playera azul con una falda además de botines blancos

_**sono tamashii michibiku tame niji no hashi wo wataru**_

**-¡Buttercup! **Dice la chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos verde esmeralda, en su pecho lleva un pectoral que tiene una gema verde en medio con hombreras además de traer una playera verde con una falda además de botas largas de color blanco

_**BARUKYURIA**_

**-¡Bien van a pelear en serio otra ves, no puedo quedarme atrás! **Dice Ken apuntando con su arma

_**unmei ni somuite mo BARUKYURIA **_

**-¡EL TIEMPO DE LAS BATALLAS DEBEN DE CESAR, DEBEN DE SER CONSUMIDAS POR EL FUEGO PURIFICADOR!...¡CALAMITY BLAST! **Grita Blossom volviéndose una enorme bola de fuego que lanza flamas que se estrellan en King Quimera y Cerbero

_**namida ni hikisakarete mo BARUKYURIA**_

**-¡TODO AQUEL QUE DESEE PELEAR POR UNA CAUSA INJUSTA SERA DETENIDA PARA SIEMPRE!...¡CARNAGE ATEM! **Grita Buttercup abriendo la tierra con su mazo que se traga a todos los cerberos que después son arrasados por un rio de lava subterráneo

_**yoake mae ni kagayakanai inochi wa nai**_

**-¡EL MIEDO, EL ODIO, EL DESEO DE PELEAR SIN SENTIDO, SON COSAS QUE HACEN DE ESTE MUNDO UN LUGAR HORRIBLE Y TIENE QUE SER DETENIDO!...¡CRYSTAL STRYKE! **Grita Bubbles invocando lanzas de hielo que caen del cielo destrozando a las quimeras y manticoras

_**Aishiteru**_

**-GRRRRRRRR- **ruge cerbero levantándose

**-GROOOAAA- **ruge King Quimera sacudiendo sus alas

_**hikari no yoroi kono mi ni matoi sora wo kakeru**_

**-A pesar de usar otro tipo de poder no les hizo nada, demonios ojala tuviera otro tipo de arma….debo de servir mas de apoyo **dice Ken tirando su pistola

**-¿Es todo lo que tienen?, necesitan algo mas que eso para derrotar a mis nuevas criaturas mas fuertes y mejoradas que nunca **dice en tono burlon la voz

**-¡NO PERMITIREMOS QUE CAUSEN MAS PROBLEMAS DESAPARESCAN DE ESTE MUNDO!...¡SERAPHIC LAW! **Gritan las tres invocando con sus armas (espada, el mazo y el baculo) una luz blanca que cae sobre los dos y explota al centrarse en un solo punto destruyéndolos por completo

**-GROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

_**BARUKYURIA SAYONARA NO TSUBASA**_

Los rayos matutinos aparecen por el horizonte y los ciudadanos de New Tokio esperan el regreso de sus protectoras, salvadoras, amigas, hijas, y ve con alegría que regresan las tres junto a Ken y sus dragones por lo que corren a recibirlas y ellas agradecen ese recibimiento

En las catacumbas de Tokio

**-Parece que una ves mas las sobrestime, no cabe duda que son dragones divinos…sino lo fueran no podrían realizar tal acto, aun para el jinete mas experimentado es imposible….**dice la figura en forma seria

**-Mi señor, ¿quiere que envié todo lo que tenemos para destruirlas? **Pregunta Sedusa que al parecer cedió lo que le quedaba de humanidad volviéndose completamente fiel a los deseos de su maestro

**-No….era lo que esperaba pero aun son débiles…quiero que aumenten mas su poder, quiero que tengan mas experiencia….QUIERO MI BATALLA FINAL DONDE YO ME LEVANTE COMO EL GANADOR DE UNA BATALLA EPICA….YO HIM EL DRAGÓN MAS PODEROSO DE TODOS LOS VUELOS DESEO TERMINAR MI ULTIMA BATALLA DE HACE MIL AÑOS CON UNA VICTORIA A MI FAVOR Y NADIE ME IMPEDIRA OBTENERLO NADIE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **se burla revelando su identidad, la de un arlequín de color negro y rojo que alguna ves fue detenido hace mil años por el ultimo guerrero dragón que sacrifico su vida entera para encerrarlo y encarcelarlo….del cual solo pocos tienen conocimientos sobre este suceso…..

Base de DYNAMO

**-¡Profesor la sangre de los dragones volvió a resonar de una forma inimaginable! **Dice uno de los asistentes

**-Es maravilloso observar esto….nos da tanta información sobre los dragones y sus fuerzas de la que en muchas vidas pudiéramos investigar **dice el profesor siguiendo anotando sus hallazgos

**-Mi pecho…..ugggg….tenia razón….el a escapado…..T.T…mi pobre amigo…espero hayas muerto combatiendo hasta el final…..pero ahora sin ti solo puedo confiar en ellas….. **dice Pocchi sintiendo un dolor enorme

Continuara: "New Land, Old Friends"


	25. Chapter 25: New Land, Old Friends

**Antes de dormir les dejo este disfrutenlo y recuerden, estoy muy motivado XD**

Capitulo 24: New Land, Old friends

**-Ya falta poco para llegar a "El Cruce" **dice Momoko

**-Ya era hora…quiero descansar un poco antes de seguir hacia el reino de Paris **dice Kaoru

**-Si estar viajando así no es muy cómodo…no te ofendas Boomer **dice Miyako

**-Para ellos no es fácil tampoco estar cargándonos todo el tiempo a pie **dice Kaoru

**-Pero aun no pueden volar, si no iríamos mas rápido **opina Ken

**-(Es por que traigo un estorbo encima) **dice Butch

**-(Ya lo hemos intentado pero no podemos mantenernos con ellas arriba) **dice Boomer

**-(Descuiden ya llegara nuestro momento) **dice Brick

**-Fueron muy amables los del pueblo al darnos comida para el viaje **dice Miyako

**-Si, también estos sacos extra…¿pero que traen adentro? **Pregunta Ken

**-No se, pero nos servirá de algo **dice Kaoru

En las bolsas

**-(susurro) Jefe ya me dio hambre **dice Poncho

**-(susurro) Hace mucho calor aquí **se queja Lady

**-(susurro) Silencio, ¿quieren que nos descubran?...casi las perdemos haya atrás **dice Top Hat

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Plaza de New Tokio

**-¡Gracias por ayudarnos en ese momento, no hubiéramos poder con tal amenaza nosotros solos…un aplauso para ellas! **Pide el alcalde

**-Clap-Clap-Clap-Clap-**

**-Fiuuuu-Fiuuuu-**

**-¡Si son nuestras heroínas!**

**-¡MIYAKO TE AMO…AYYYYY!...¿ese dragón me acaba de golpear?**

**-No es nada en serio **dice apenada Kaoru

**-Solo hacemos lo que debemos hacer **dice Momoko

**-Esta es nuestra ciudad también y no podíamos dejar que les pasara algo **dice Miyako

**-¡No, no, se merecen esta felicitación de parte de todos nosotros! **Dice el alcalde

**-Además ahora que se marchan una ves mas a defender a la gente y seguir con su entrenamiento queremos darle esto **señala Miss Bellum al otro lado de la calle

**-Y aquí tienen, con esta comida no tendrán que preocuparse por un tiempo **dice Dai junto a unos sacos de comida (verduras, frutas, agua)

**-Gracias pero no podemos aceptar eso, **dice amablemente Miyako

**-Si, no es justo para ustedes pagarnos con esto **dice Momoko

**-No acéptenlo, por lo menos es lo que podemos hacer por ustedes **dice Dai

**-¡Gracias…a todos ustedes! T.T **dice aguantando las lagrimas Miyako

**-Bien es hora de irnos, **dice Kaoru

**-Les prometemos que volveremos **dice Momoko

**-Antes de que las competencias empiecen estaremos con ustedes otra ves **dice Miyako

**-Kuriko…este….yo también volveré **dice Ken apenado

**-De acuerdo te esperare y nos divertiremos juntos como ahora **dice Kuriko

**-(Que cursi se puso esto) **dice Butch

**-(¿Por qué no puedes apreciar el momento?) **pregunta Brick

**-(Atentos, se acerca alguien) **dice Boomer

Las personas que se acercana ellos mientras los demás se despiden eran Mitsuko la mama de Kaoru, Nagisa la mama de Momoko y Kiyoko la abuela de Miyako

**-Antes de despedirnos de nuestras niños teníamos que hablar con ustedes primero **dice Nagisa

**-(¿Saben de nuestro secreto o solo hacen suposiciones de que las entendemos?) **pregunta Butch

**-Ellas nos contaron que viajaran más lejos de aquí y no sabremos que cosas las esperan a ellas y a ustedes **dice Mitsuko

**-Es por eso que les pedimos las sigan protegiendo como lo hicieron en ese momento, ustedes son sus dragones y deben demostrar que siempre estarán ahí para ellas sin importar el costo **dice Kiyoko

**-Sabemos que de alguna forma entienden lo que les decimos, asi que espero acepten esta responsabilidad que les encomendamos **dice Nagisa

Los dragones se les quedan viendo fijamente y ellas solo sonríen y estaban a punto de retirarse ellas cuando ven que Brick se inclina ante ellas, después Boomer hace lo mismo que su hermano y Butch lo piensa un poco y también se inclina ante ellas

**-Gracias sabíamos que podíamos contar con ustedes **dice Kiyoko

Cerca de las bolsas

**-T.T Que cosas tan dulces dijeron **dice Lady

**- T.T Si son buenos dragones ellos **dice Poncho

**-¿De que lado están ustedes par de inútiles?, vamos debemos encontrar la forma de colarnos o si no las perderemos **dice Top Hat

**-Podemos usar el truco de la bolsa **dice Lady

**-Si ese nunca falla **apoya Poncho

**-Ok…veamos….estas bolsas nos servirán ahora que los están cargando metámonos **ordena Top Hat mientras le colgaban a los dragones las bolsas para el viaje

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Miren a toda esa gente, es difícil creer que así se ve "El Cruce" cuando no esta siendo atacado **opina Miyako

"El Cruce" ahora tiene mucha gente que cruza hacia los demás reinos y pueblos, la mayoría son comerciantes que llevan sus mercancías de un lado a otro pero ahora la seguridad a aumentado para reaccionar inmediatamente en caso de algún ataque o problema

**-Primero hay que pasar a ver a la señorita Keane antes de cruzar **dice Ken

**-Bien, entonces desmontemos y entremos **opina Kaoru

Dejan a sus dragones en el sitio de monturas especiales para ellos junto a otros diversos dragones y demás criaturas que se usan como monturas y de carga

**-(Hay mucha gente aquí, creo que nos toca quedarnos) **opina Brick

**-(Pero no me agrada estar junto a estos, huele a establo) **se queja Butch

**-(Tu no hueles precisamente a rosas hermano) **dice Boomer

**-(¿Qué me ves cara de pájaro?) **dice molesto Butch a un Grifo

Adentro

**-La caravana hacia el pueblo de St. Je esta a punto de salir, favor de tomar sus cosas para partir **anuncia una guía del lugar

**-Lo lamento señor pero su mercancía no a pasado aun por revisión, tendrá que esperar **dice un encargado de la aduana

**-¿Qué quiere decir que mi montura no esta autorizada para salir? **Se queja un comerciante

**-¡Apoyen a la organización Oz, el futuro de este mundo reside en sus manos! **anuncia una promotora

**-¡Vamos, lo único que hice fue tocarla eso no es un crimen! **Dice un sujeto siendo escoltado por los guardias

**-Hay mucho movimiento aquí, no creo que podamos ver a Miss Keane **opina Momoko

**-Bueno, tengo sed así que iré a tomar algo a la taberna de aquí **dice Kaoru

**-Espera, aun somos jóvenes para entrar ahí **dice Momoko

**-Claro que no, además solo voy a refrescarme **dice Kaoru encaminándose hacia la taberna

**-¡Oye!...iré por ella, mientras vean si podemos ver a Miss Keane **ordena Momoko corriendo atrás de Kaoru

**-¡Esperen!...¿y como esperan que nosotros hagamos eso? **pregunta Miyako

**-Supongo que preguntar no hará algo de mal **opina Ken

En la zona de equipaje

** .respifar. **dice Top Hat quitándose de encima unas bolsas de encima

**-Jefe, ¿se encuentra bien? **pregunta Lady

**-Si…¿y donde esta Poncho? **Pregunta Top Hat

**-¡Aquí abajo señor! **Dice una voz debajo de una caja

**-Deja de jugar y sal de ahí, hay que inspeccionar el área **ordena Top Hat

**-Whoa, mire este lugar es enorme **dice Poncho

**-Hay que localizarlas rápidamente, debemos estar atento a cualquier movimiento que hagan **dice Top Hat

**-¡OIGAN USTEDES TRES! **Grita un guardia

**-¡NOS DESCUBRIERON! **Grita la banda amiba echándose a correr

**-¡ALTO AHÍ! **ordena el guardia persiguiéndolos

En la recepción

**-Lo lamento pero la jefa Keane no puede ser interrumpida en estos momentos **dice la encargada de los informes

**-Que lastima, **dice Miyako

**-Tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión **opina Ken

**-No estaría tan seguro mis amigos **dice una voz conocida

**-¡Ulays! **Dice Miyako

**-Un rato sin verlos **saluda Ulays

**-¿Qué haces aquí? **pregunta Ken

**-Bueno ahora prestamos servicios de guardia aquí en el lugar, pero díganme ¿A dónde están los demás? **Pregunta Ulays

**-Se encuentran "ocupadas", pero ya que estas aquí ¿nos podrías ayudar? **pregunta Miyako

**-Por supuesto, cualquier cosa por ustedes **dice Ulays

En la taberna

**-Oiga sírvame algo para matar la sed **pide Kaoru

**-No servimos bebidas para niñas en este lugar **responde el cantinero

**-¿QUE?...¿ACASO ME ESTA LLAMANDO MOCOSA? **Pregunta furiosa Kaoru

**-Por favor, mejor salgamos de aquí **opina Momoko

**-Oigan, chicas de su clase no deberían de estar solas sin un acompañante **dice un ebrio

**-Si, permítannos acompañarlas **apoya el compañero del ebrio

**-No gracias, no requerimos nada ya que nos estábamos yendo **dice Momoko

**-Pero si acaban de llegar **dice el ebrio abrazando a Kaoru

**-¡QUITAME LA MANO DE ENCIMA!...¡KYAAAAA! **grita Kaoru arrojándolo por los aires al ebrio

**-¡Oye eso no se hace maldita mocosa! **Se queja el compañero del ebrio tratando de pegarle a Kaoru

Momoko se interpone en el golpe bloqueándoselo y lo toma de su camisa arrojándolo por su hombro derecho cayendo sobre el otro

**-¿Alguien mas? **pregunta Kaoru

Varios de los presentes se levantaron pero se volvieron a sentar al ver que llego alguien a su lado

**-Yo que ustedes no me atrevería meterme con ellas, las chicas de DYNAMO **dice una voz familiar para ellas

**-Pero si es usted…el caballero Lotherar **dice Momoko poniéndose corazoncitos en sus ojos

**-A pasado el tiempo y veo que no ha sido en balde **dice Lotherar

**-Creí que se encontraba en las batallas contra los monstruos que asolean los reinos **dice Kaoru

**-Es verdad, pero tuve que regresar por ordenes de mi señor…y ¿ustedes a donde se dirigen? **Pregunta Lotherar

**-Nos dirigimos hacia el reino de Paris, escuche sobre buenos sitios donde los dragones pueden subir mas su fuerza **dice Kaoru

**-Vaya, me pueden contar todo mientras esperamos a pasar por la aduana ya que como hay mucha gente el proceso es lento **invita Lotherar

**-Muy amable pero tenemos que…**dice Kaoru antes de ser interrumpida por Momoko

**-Si, no hay ningún problema **dice Momoko entusiasmada

**-Muy bien, cantinero tráiganos algo que nos refresque a los tres **ordena Lotherar

**-Ok…**dice fríamente el cantinero

En la oficina

**-Tenemos reportes de una caravana que transporta material de dudosa procedencia **dice uno de los de control

**-Que revisen bien los papeles y el cargamento, si no cumple con las normas no sale ni entra **ordena Keane

**-Nos reportan de un bloqueo en el camino hacia Praxis, nos indican que tomemos rutas alternas **informa otro controlador

**-Informen a las caravanas y que los guías atiendan a las opciones de rutas **ordena Keane

**-Vaya si que tiene trabajo **dice Ken

**-¿Eh?...a son ustedes, que tal **saluda Keane

**-Hola, solo pasamos a saludar y ver como estaba **dice Miyako

**-Así que planean viajar, espero tengan un pase **dice Keane

**-Claro y es autorizado por el mismo rey **dice Miyako

**-Ya veo, entonces no hay restricciones en su estadía y pueden cruzar sin tener que esperar a las caravanas **dice Keane

**-No sabia que este pase nos diera tal facilidad, será mejor que no lo perdamos **dice Miyako

**-Es lo mas sabio ya que ese pase incluso en otros reinos les podría ayudar a entrar a otros sitios **dice Keane

**-¿En serio?, espero me pueda explicar mejor sobre esto **pide Miyako

**-Por supuesto, primero esta el acceso a zonas donde….**empieza a explicar Keane

**-Hmmm, ¿Qué te sucede muchacho? **Pregunta Ulays

**-¿Yo?...no es nada **dice Ken

**-Para estar de ese humor en este viaje debe ser algo serio **dice Ulays

**-Es solo que….no puedo crear algo que realmente ayude a las chicas y siempre soy rescatado por ellas, no tengo lo necesario para protegerlas y parezco un lastre para ellas **dice ken algo decepcionado

**-Ya veo….creo que te puedo ayudar con eso, ven sígueme **dice Ulays

**-¿A dónde vamos? **Pregunta Ken

**-Ya lo veras, te presentare a un amigo que podrá resolver tu problema **dice Ulays

En los establos

**-(Me aburro) **dice Butch

**-(Pues has algo y deja de molestar) **dice Brick

**-(Si, estas alborotando a todos a tu alrededor) **señala Boomer a todos las demás criaturas haciéndose a un lado de ellos

**-(No me importa, ellos son seres inferiores y deben respetarnos) **opina Butch

**-(Eso es tan cierto, adoro eso en un macho) **dice una voz femenina

**-(¿EH?...¿Quien eres tu?...¿de donde me conoces?...¿como me entiendes?) **pregunta Butch desconcertado al tener a una dragona enfrente de el

**-(Cariño, soy de tu misma especie y todos nosotros nos entendemos, ¿no es verdad chicos?) **pregunta la dragona

**-(Si claro) **dice un Wyvern

**-(Son muy escandalosos) **dice un Kodo

**-(Y tu seras el cara de lagartija, si se hubiera visto dragones tan descorteses) **dice el grifo

**-(Jijiji, a veces para que te hablen debes de ser mas cortes y sobre quien soy…¿ya te olvidaste de mi después de ese combate con la quimera?) **pregunta la dragona llamada Sili

**-(No soy bueno para recordar y además ¿que es lo que deseas?) **pregunta Butch alejándose de Sili

**-(Bueno en aquella ocasión no pudimos conversar pero ahora que estamos aquí podemos recuperar ese tiempo perdido) **dice seductoramente la dragona

**-(No creo que sea bueno hablar sobre….lo que sea que quieras hablar) **dice Butch tratando de alejarse mas de Sili

**-(Parece que ahora todas las criaturas pueden hablar) **dice Boomer

**-(Es como ella dijo, si quieren hablar lo hacen y si no quieren no lo hacen) **dice Brick

**-(Oye si ella esta aquí…¿no quiere decir que ese caballero esta aquí también?) **pregunta Boomer

**-(Si….espera un segundo….¿ESTA CON ELLA?) **pregunta enojado Brick

**-(Tranquilo hermano, quieto, no hagas ninguna tontería) **dice Boomer tratando de calmar a un dragón celoso

En la taberna

**-Veo que han pasado por mucho ustedes tres, me disculpo por no haber apoyado en la defensa de este lugar **dice Lotherar

**-O no te preocupes, estoy seguro que estuvieras o no tenias mejores cosas que hacer **dice Momoko sin ningún sentido

**-Esto ya se torno raro **dice Kaoru tomándose su bebida fermentada sintiéndose incomoda

En la oficina

**-Y cuando estén perdidas en alguna ciudad de este reino lo único que deben de hacer es preguntar a los guardias o en su defecto localizar las embajadas **explica Keane

**-Si entiendo, ¿pero que hacemos en caso de algún problema el cual no nos permitan intervenir? **Pregunta Miyako

En los sótanos

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí abajo? **Pregunta Ken

**-Veras por aquí pasan las criaturas de las cuales la gente les teme a pesar de no hacer nada en realidad, solo es culpa de sus razas o por haber pertenecido a algún sitio donde hacían cosas terribles que los etiquetan de malvados **explica Ulays

**-Si pero eso no nos deja ser menos que cualquier otra cosa viviente en el mundo **dice un goblin saliendo de las sombras

**-¿Un goblin?...¿como puedo entenderte? **Pregunta Ken asombrado

**-Se ve que no tienes sesos muchacho **regaña el goblin

**-Disculpe…*cof*cof*…me parece que o a estudiado la lengua humana como un catedrático de su especie o fue criado por humanos que le enseñaron esta lengua **analiza Ken

**-Hmmm, se ve que todavía queda algo en ese pequeño cerebro que tienes, en efecto e aprendido la lengua humana asi como otras, todo en pro de mis investigaciones **indica el goblin

**-Ken, te presento al doctor D. **presenta Ulays

**-Mucho gusto, soy alguien reconocido en algunos círculos donde no discriminan por ser diferente, el que uno hable y camine no lo hace diferente a otro ya que vivimos en el mismo espacio pero sigue habiendo mucha discriminación en este mundo **explica el doctor D.

**-Ya veo, oye Ulays…¿y como el doctor D. podrá ayudarme? **Pregunta Ken

**-Él es muy listo, tanto como el profesor Utonium, igual hace que me duela la cabeza con tanta explicación y cálculos **dice Ulays en broma

**-Así que eres el hijo del profesor Utonium, ¿Qué es lo que desea alguien como tu con una criatura como yo con tan respetado apellido? **Pregunta el doctor D.

**-Bueno…yo….¡quiero que me enseñe algo con el cual pueda ayudar a las Dragongirls y además que pueda crear cosas que ayuden a la gente! **Pide Ken arrodillándose frente al doctor D.

Continuara en: "Jealousy, misunderstandings and new roads"


	26. Chapter 26: J M NR

**Antes de empezar repondo algunas dudas que me han echo, primero ¿cuando se volveran humanos para estar con ellas? aun falta pero si habra un capitulo que ya hasta la llame "Three Villians, Three Loves" en el cual si estaran con ellas aunque sea un dia, pero sera en cuanto visiten Beastland o sea que falta aun, otra cosa es que los capitulos en Paris se pondran mas interesantes (no les dire pero apareceran una fuerza que se encuentra oculta en ellas y despertara por Him poniendo en peligro no solo a ellas sino a todos a su alrededor) asi que esten pendientes asi que ahora disfruten**

Capitulo 25: Jealousy, misunderstandings and new roads

**-Me rehuso **dice el doctor D.

**-Pero…¿Por qué? **pregunta Ken

**-Las cosas que hacemos los científicos e investigadores a sido en pro de la ciencia y en apoyar a la humanidad ¿o me equivoco? **pregunta el doctor D.

**-Si así es, es lo que pensamos muchos **responde Ken

**-Pues te diré jovencito que eso es una mentira, lo que hacemos puede ayudar a la gente a vivir mejor pero también a destruirla, las armas que se han estado construyendo en esta época han matado a miles y las futuras mataran a millones, y todo en pro de mantener la paz según dicen **explica el doctor D.

**-Sé que hay muchas personas que las usan de una manera incorrecta pero no se debe etiquetar a cada descubrimiento e invento como maligna **reclama Ken

**-¿Sabes algo sobre el proyecto imperius? **Pregunta el doctor D.

**-¿Imperius?...no **responde Ken

**-Yo si, según dicen es una creación que daría a los humanos y demás criaturas alcanzar el nirvana y vivir en paz por siempre, pero fue destruido **dice Ulays

**-Así es, fue lo que le dijeron a la gente para que no sospechara que era en realidad un mecanismo que cumpliría el deseo de su dueño a costa de consumir la vida de miles, **dice el doctor D.

**-¿Y como sabe eso? **pregunta Ken

**-Fue por que yo lo diseñe, en mi investigación surgía una duda sobre ese mecanismo antiguo, por lo que después de contactar a las personas que fueran indicadas para realizarlo, lo empezaron a construir y miles de personas dieron su vida para que fuera construida, pero yo nunca tuve la intención de activarlo pero ellos si **explica el doctor D.

**-Entonces si tuvieron la oportunidad de destruir la realidad…¿Qué los detuvo? **Pregunta Ken

**-Hare grandes sacrificios para obtener resultados, pero no soy tonto al dejarles mi creación a personas como esas, lo único que querían era obtener mas poder de lo que ya tenían asi que debajo de sus narices había instalado una bomba lo suficiente potente para destruirla por completo y cuando planeaban activarlo lo volé, ** explica el doctor D.

**-¿Su propia obra la destruyo para salvar al mundo? **Pregunta Ulays

**-Claro que no, ya tenía mi investigación y no dejaría que nadie mas se aprovechara de eso, inclusive me intentaron matar pero fallaron y pagaron el precio, como ves niño, estas manos que ves están manchadas de sangre de miles de personas, ¿estas dispuesto a seguir este camino solo para ayudar? **pregunta el doctor D.

**-Yo…no podría **responde Ken

**-Tranquilo amiguito, debes de saber que siempre hay sacrificios que pagar para que la gente y las demás criaturas vivan tranquilas, el doctor sabe el costo y se que cualquier cosa que inventes salvara a muchos **dice Ulays tratando de animarlo

**-Gracias Ulays **agradece Ken

**-Mejor sigue a la sombra de tu padre, por lo menos el no hace nada de eso mas que investigar sobre cosas antiguas **dice el doctor D.

**-Mi padre….el peleo hace mucho en varias batallas por DYNAMO, ayudo a varios y descubrió varias cosas que ayudarían a la humanidad algún día, pero yo no soy igual a él, yo debo labrar mi propio camino y ese es ayudar a las chicas en sus peleas, ayudarlas a continuar su camino que es mas peligroso que la de los demás, así que estoy seguro creare algo que las ayude a ellas y a mi también **dice con determinación Ken

**-Palabras bonitas para un muchacho tan tonto que cree en la hada de los dientes aun, pero es tu vida así que tendrás que recorrerlo como un antiguo amigo mio que decidió alejarse de esta vida moderna y vivir como vivían nuestros antepasados Goblin, para mantener las tradiciones, lo ultimo que supe es que su clan fue destruido y ya no se nada de él, supongo que murió por lo que creía…una vida mal gastada **explica el doctor D.

**-¿Y como se llamaba ese clan? **Pregunta Ken

**-Bonehand **responde el doctor D.

**-¿Bonehand?...pues le tengo noticias, ese clan sobrevivió **dice Ken

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? **Pregunto el doctor D.

**-Por que una de mis amigas los salvo de la muerte segura, a pesar de que tuvieron que viajar a otro sitio, el líder del clan ****Kut Bigchain le dio un pañuelo que simboliza que es amiga de ellas **dice Ken con pasión

El doctor D. se queda pensando, no muestra ni siquiera un signo de felicidad al saber que su amigo había sobrevivido

**-Así que vivió otro día queriendo demostrar que los goblins no necesitamos vivir como un humano a pesar de tener mas capacidades para la tecnología que ellos, solo los gnomos se nos comparan, pero saberlo me quita una duda de encima **dice el doctor D. dándoles la espalda y comenzando a retirarse

**-Vámonos ken, lamento haberte traído aquí **dice Ulays

**-No, sé que quisiste ayudarme así que lo aprecio **dice Ken

**-¿Y a donde van ustedes dos?...¿no querías que te dijera una forma de crear algo que las ayude a ti y tus amigas? **Pregunta el doctor D.

**-¿En serio me va a ayudar? **pregunta ken emocionado

**-Solo porque una del clan Bonehand se encuentra contigo, estas con suerte así que espérame mientras traigo de entre mis cosas algo que te ayudara **dice el doctor D.

Mientras arriba

**-¿Qué sucede en los establos? **Pregunta el oficial

**-Parece que unos dragones están muy alterados, no podemos calmarlos **dice el guardia

**-Pues hagan algo, también nos avisaron sobre unos sujetos muy extraños asi que debemos tener todo cubierto **dice el oficial

**-Si señor **responde le guardia

**-(Susurro) Jefe, parece que los perdimos **dice Lady

**-(Susurro) Vámonos a casa jefe, no quiero ir al calabozo**

**-(Susurro) Si no las hayamos nos pasara algo mas que parar a los calabozos**

**-(Susurro) Pero no sabemos si siguen aquí o si ya se fueron **opina Lady

**-(Susurro) Donde están esos dragones de seguro estarán ellas, vayamos sin que nos vean **ordena Top Hat por lo que se meten a un desagüe

En la taberna

**-Escuchaste, dicen que hay una pelea de dragones en los establos**

**-¡En serio!...hay que ir a ver, a lo mejor hay apuestas **

**-¿Peleas de dragones?...¿porque dejan que hagan ese tipo de peleas en un sitio como este? **Se pregunta Kaoru

**-Si tienes razón tiene unos lindos ojos **dice Momoko embobada

**-¿Dijiste algo Momoko? **pregunta Lotherar que estaba distraido

**-¿Quién yo?...para nada jejejeje **responde Momoko

**-Creo que debería de ir a ver eso (cualquier otro lugar es mejor que estar junto a esta parejita) **dice Kaoru

**-Pero si lo estamos pasando bien, además no creo que sea algo interesante en ver esa pelea de dragones **dice Momoko tomando un trago

**-Oigan dicen que un dragón rojo es el que esta causando el alboroto**

**-PFFFFFFFFF **escupe Momoko su trago Momoko encima de Lotherar

**-Creo que te pasaste **dice Kaoru

**-¡PERDON POR ESO….BRICK…DEBO IRME! **Dice Momoko alterada saliendo a toda prisa

**-Espérame, **pide Kaoru

**-Creo que es la tercera ves en la semana que me pasa igual je **dice Lotherar sin estar molesto

**-Señor, nos informan que Sili esta involucrada en los alborotos de los establos **informa uno de los hombres de Lotherar

**-Sabia que debía mantenerla separada, bueno esta en celo así que me lo esperaba…pero…¿a quien escogió como su pareja?** Se pregunta Lotherar pagando la cuenta

En la oficina

**-Bueno creo que eso es todo lo que necesitan saber sobre que hacer y que no hacer durante sus viajes a otros reinos **dice Keane

**-Si, aunque creo que me maree de tanta información **dice Miyako con ojos en espiral

**-¡Jefa tenemos problemas! **Informa el jefe de estación

**-¿Qué sucede? **pregunta Keane

**-Tenemos reportes de unos extraños rondando por el lugar así como problemas en los establos con unos dragones **informa el jefe de estación

**-Pongan prioridad a los dragones, puede causarse un lio si se extiende mas **ordena Keane

**-¡Si señora! **Responde el jefe de estación

**-Lo lamento Miyako pero tengo que volver al trabajo **dice Keane

**-Ok…..¿dijo algo sobre dragones? **pregunta Miyako

En los establos

**-(¡ALEJATE DE MI LOCA!) **ordena Butch

**-(Me gustan cuando se resisten) **dice Sili tratando de alcanzarlo

**-(¡BRICK, YA CALMATE ESTAS HACIENDONOS QUEDAR MAL!) **ordena Boomer tratando de parar a su hermano montándose encima de el junto a otras monturas que lo fueron ayudar

**-(¡QUITENCE DE ENCIMA!) **ordena Brick arrojándolos por lo aires

Los establos ya estaban destrozados y a pesar de retirar a la gente de ahí la seguridad del lugar aun no podían controlar al dragón rojo, ni a la otra pareja de dragones

**-¡LANCENLE ESAS CUERDAS PARA CONTENERLOS! **Ordena el capitán de la guardia

**-¡SOSTENGANLO! **Grita un guardia

**-(ESTUPIDAS CRIATURAS, PRETENDEN ENFRETARSE A MI)…..¡GROOOOAAAAA! **ruge Brick con furia

Brick los alza con toda su fuerza impidiendo que logren mantenerlo quieto por lo que la situación se pone complicada

**-(No…¡Butch debemos de detenerlo!) **dice Boomer

**-(Tengo mis propios problemas) **dice Butch tratando de zafarse de la cola de Sili

**-(Te tengo cariño) **dice Sili

**-(Ok, veamos que puedo hacer) **dice Boomer juntando su energía

**-(¡Boomer, no hagas tonterías!) **dice Boomer arrojando a Sili a un lado

**-(¿QUIEN ME DESAFIA?) **grita Brick

Boomer le arroja un rayo congelante que lo paraliza del cuello para abajo

**-(Uffff…funciono) **dice Boomer aliviado

**-(¡Oye suéltame!) **ordena Brick

**-(Idiota, ¿Qué tal si hubieras fallado?) **regaña Butch

**-(Creo que tenemos mas problemas que eso por ahora) **dice Boomer

Los guardias rodean a los cuatro dragones tratando de ser cautelosos

**-(Mira en que lio nos has metido) **se queja Butch

**-(Ya lo se, pero no me importa) **reclama Brick

**-(Tranquilos, todos hay que calmarnos) **pide Boomer

**-(Bien pero primero me zafare de esto) **dice Brick juntando todas sus fuerzas para romper su prisión de hielo

**-(Mejor deja que se derrita y así….ay dios) **dice Boomer demasiado tarde

**-Crack-**

**-¡CUBRANSE! **Ordena el capitán cubriéndose el también por los fragmentos de hielo

**-(T.T nada me sale bien hoy) **dice Brick

**-(No nos ven con buena cara) **dice Boomer

**-(Bueno después de deshacerme de esa tengo ganas de pelear también, necesito desestresarme) **dice Butch

**-(Oh que valiente dragón que peleara por mi) **dice Sili

**-(Te falta un tornillo) **dice Butch

**-Muy bien ya me canse de esto, saquen sus armas **ordena el capitán

**-(¿Y ahora?) **pregunta Boomer haciéndose para atrás junto a sus hermanos y Sili (sabían que no debían dañar a la gente de ahí)

**-"Por los misterios de Ndiulery….has que aquellos que estén enojados guarden sus fuerzas para otra ocasión….onrete oñeuS"**

Una nube blanca empieza a rodear a los guardias los cuales sienten que sus fuerzas se desvanecen, los parpados los sienten pesados y empiezan a caer uno por uno vencidos por el sueño

**-¡BRICK! **grita Momoko

**-¡BUTCH!..¿DONDE ESTAS? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-¡BOOMER! **grita Miyako

**-¿Qué paso aquí y por que mis guardias están dormidos? **Pregunta Keane

**-Lo lamento por eso, pero las cosas se estaban poniendo muy intensas **dice una extraña en capa blanca

**-Lady Bell, no esperaba verla en este sitio, ¿esta de viaje? **Pregunta Keane

**-Si, realice un pequeño viaje pero no me gusta llamar la atención **dice Lady Bell

**-¿QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO USTEDES TRES? **Regaña Kaoru

Los dragones se encogen de pena por haber echo eso mientras Sili observa a Butch como atiende a cada palabra de su dueña, comprendiendo quien era su rival

**Abajo**

**-Bien niño, ten esta caja **dice el doctor D.

**-¿Qué hay adentro? **Pregunta Ken l recibir una caja de tamaño mediano como si fuera una mochila

**-Son utensilios así como diagramas de viejos inventos que realice pero me parecieron demasiado inútiles para mi, así que te lo doy **dice el doctor D.

**-Gracias doctor D. aunque parece que no es pesado **dice Ken

**-Esta hecho de titanio y además de uno que otro hechizo de protección, podrás guardar cualquier cosa ahí adentro que sea de ingeniería solamente, también tiene un seguro de combinación por matemáticas avanzadas por lo que a menos que sea alguien verdaderamente inteligente podrá abrirlo, supuse que no seria demasiado para ti crear una ecuación compleja **explica el profesor D.

**-Por supuesto, lo e aprendido desde que me enseño mi padre **responde Ken

**-Bueno será mejor volver con los demás, gracias amigo mio **dice Ulays

**-Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer para apoyar a un miembro de mi clan **dice el doctor D.

**-¿Usted pertenece a Bonehand? **Pregunta ken

**-Por supuesto, pero yo decidí vivir una diferente vida que los míos, solo dile a tu amiga que cuando cruce algún sitio donde haya goblins tiene que mostrar su marca de que pertenece a un clan y los ayudaran en lo que puedan, ahora si me disculpas mi caravana esta apunto de partir nos veremos algún otro día **dice el doctor D. despidiéndose

**-(Con esto podre hacer mucho….ya no seré mas un lastre) **piensa Ken

Arriba

**-Así que su dragona esta en celo, eso explica algo el alboroto **dice Keane

**-Si, me disculpo y pagare los daños ocasionados, y también les pido una disculpa a ustedes por haber metido a sus dragones en estos predicamentos **dice Lotherar

**-No tiene por qué, en el libro de mi padre dice que cuando una dragona esta en celo busca una pareja que sea de su agrado y hará hasta lo imposible por obtenerlo por lo que al parecer eligió a Butch….pero parece que no tiene interés en ella **dice Kaoru

**-(No me dejare ganar por esa humana) **dice enojada Sili

**-(Te lo advierto que si le haces algo me las pagaras) **dice Butch

**-(Hmp, solo te haces tonto tu mismo, ella jamás te vera de la forma en que te veo yo) **dice Sili

Butch solo se queda en silencio y se voltea para unirse a sus hermanos

**-Por Butch lo entiendo, pero por ti me extraña que te comportaras de esa forma, deberías agradecer a Boomer por detenerte antes de que hicieras algo terrible **dice Momoko

**-A pesar de ser tu hermano mayor fuiste muy valiente y capas para hacer algo, te felicito Boomer, eres un gran hermano **dice Miyako abrazando a su dragón

**-(Debo controlarme mas, gracias hermanito) **dice Brick

**-(Tu hubieras echo lo mismo) **dice Boomer

Más al rato

**-Muchas gracias Lady Bell, se hubiera complicado mas el asunto si no se hubiera aparecido **agradece Momoko

**-No tienen por qué, unas valientes guerreras como ustedes merecen ser agradecidas por las personas no al revés **dice Lady Bell

**-Bueno ahora ya hay que continuar nuestro viaje, espero que la volvamos a ver **dice Miyako

**-Yo también lo espero, si pasan por los terrenos de snow pasen a visitarme, **pide Lady Bell

**-Lo haremos, ahora nos vamos **dice Momoko

**-Antes de que se vayan, quisiera que aceptaran una ayuda adicional para su viaje **dice Lady Bell

**-¿Una ayuda adicional? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-¡JEFE NOS ATORAMOS! **Grita una voz

**-¡OIGAN YA NO SE CUAL ES MI CUERPO! **Grita otra voz

**-¡SON UNOS INUTILES! **Grita otra voz

**-Justo a tiempo **dice Bell levantando su báculo para golpear una cañería

**-¡AAAAHHHHH! **Grita la banda amiba saliendo con toda el agua sucia

**-Ellos son amigos míos y desean viajar con ustedes **dice Bell

**-*cof*cof* oye eres la de ese dia **dice Poncho

**-Me alegra que me recuerden **dice Bell

**-Bueno….no es un viaje común y corriente **dice Momoko

**-(Creo haberlos visto en algún lado) **dice Brick

**-¿Y que hacían en esa cañería? **Pregunta Miyako

**-¿Eh?...bueno…la estábamos arreglando hasta que algo salió mal (piensa Top Hat, piensa como salir de esta) **piensa Top Hat

**-Bueno amigos míos, les preguntaba a ellas si les permitirían viajar junto a ellas y ayudarles en lo que puedan **dice Bell

**-Este…si eso mismo nos preguntábamos nosotros, ¿si nos dejarían ir con ustedes? ya que queremos servir a unas heroínas como ustedes siendo sus escuderos** dice Top Hat

**-¿Eso queríamos? **Pregunta Poncho

**-No le hagan caso, es verdad lo que decimos **dice Lady

**-Pero no somos caballeros o algo así y pensándolo bien si es un favor con el cual podamos pagar a Lady Bell entonces aceptamos **dice Momoko

**-¿Y como planeas llevarlos? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Yo lo soluciono **dice Ken sacando su cofreque al abrirlo después de resolver la ecuación, se extiende sacando varios cajones y hasta una tabla de trabajo tiene(si han visto las cajas antiguas de coser sabrán como es, el sueño de arquitectos y diseñadores digo yo por ser muy practico)

Ken empieza a sacar un diagrama y saca herramienta y media de los cajones poniéndose a trabajar rápidamente

5 minutos después

**-Bien aquí lo tienen, al examinarlos bien su forma y consistencia al meterse a sitios estrechos diseñe estos envases los cuales son muy prácticos y no ocuparan mucho espacio **dice Ken mostrando unos tubos no muy grandes y que se podían colgar a los lados de los dragones

**-¿Quién quiere ser el primero? **pregunta Bell

**-¡EL! **Señalan Top Hat y Lady a Poncho

Poncho se acerca y se mete con facilidad (hagan de cuenta como si fueran tubos de ensayo)

**-¿Y bien? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Es muy cómodo **dice poncho

**-Esta bien, suban para emprender el viaje y le prometemos Lady Bell que la visitaremos **dice Momoko

**-Estaré ansiosa por recibirlas **dice Bell

El grupo ahora formado por 10 emprende su viaje hacia un condado llamado Soul River al este del reino de Paris dejando atrás al cruce y a Lady Bell, la cual aun no se sabe que intenciones tiene con las chicas

Continuara en "G...G...G...GHOST! "


	27. Chapter 27: GGGHOST¡

**Perdon la tardanza pero ademas de no usar la lap estaba preparando la historia bien, pronto subira aun mas esto (de emocion, intriga y demas) asi que lamento el retraso y espero mañana subir lo que sigue de esto solo una cosa mas, ya tengo su musica de transformación evolutiva (de ellas y sus contrapartes que causaran muerte y destrucción a su paso) asi que solo dire que lo esperen con ansia tanto como yo ya que la sigo afinando disfruten**

Capitulo 26: G…G…GHOST¡

Tres semanas han pasado donde las chicas viajan hacia su destino de entrenamiento, pero no saben que los peligros de este mundo esperan para atacar

Catacumbas de Tokio

**-Como lo prometí mi señor, los mejores dragones de la región y salieron gratis **dice Ace sonriendo por la capturas de dragones Bicefalos (un dragón de dos cabezas)

**-Una exquisita adquisición para mi, estoy complacido y tu también por que te permití vivir **dice Him

**-Y nadie lo aprecia más que yo **responde Ace

**-Mi señor, alguien quiere una audiencia con usted **informa Sedusa

**-Que pase **responde Him

**-Por aquí, entre **escolta Annie al invitado

**-Ah, Shadow…creí que estabas muerto **dice Him

**-Laaasss sssooommmbbbrrraaasss nnnuuunnncccaaa pppuuueeedddeeennn ssseeerrr , sssooolllooo mmmeee tttooommmaaarrrooonnn pppooorrr sssooorrrppprrreeesssaaa **responde Shadow

**-Si claro, y te atreves a venir mostrándome tu fracaso para…** dice Him

**-QQQuuuiiieeerrrooo vvveeennngggaaarrrmmmeee dddeee eeellllllaaasss, pppeeerrrmmmiiíttteeemmmeee iiirrr aaa vvveeennnccceeerrrlllaaasss **pide Shadow

**-Je, ¿para volver a fallar de nuevo? **Pregunta Ace burlándose de el

**-HHHPPPMMM **se queja Shadow

**-Por favor caballeros, amigo Shadow…¿sabes que no requieres mi permiso para hacer lo que quieres?...somos como hermanos y si tienes éxito te daré lo que quieras **dice Him

**-MMMiii hhhooonnnooorrr mmmeee eeexxxiiigggeee pppeeedddiiirrrlllo, aaadddeeemmmaaasss sssooonnn tttuuusss eeennneeemmmiiigggaaasss, pppeeerrrooo aaahhhooorrraaa sssooonnn mmiiiaaasss **dice Shadow desapareciendo del lugar

**-Mi señor ¿no es demasiado permitirle que haga lo que quiera? **Pregunta Sedusa

**-Él no es de mi ejército, solo se ofreció a ayudar para sus propios fines….aunque si ellas se deshicieran de él, me quitaría un lastre de encima **dice Him

**-El regreso del vacío cuando lo derrotaron jefe, dudo mucho que algo lo mate **dice Ace fumándose un cigarrillo

**-Ellas encontraran la forma, odio no controlar las cosas a mi conveniencia…será interesante si logra hacer que evolucionen mas **dice Him quedándose pensando sonriendo

Condado Soul River

Un sitio algo macabro como su nombre el cual a pesar de tener cierta reputación de albergar espíritus y fantasmas, es un sitio idóneo para aquellos que quieren que suban su nivel espiritual así como enfrentar sus miedos y resistirlos…bueno solo para aquellos que le temen a alguna cosa en particular

**-Este sitio es muy macabro **dice Miyako

**-Descuida, aun hay sol y no saldrán espíritus ^^ **dice Momoko

**-Los fantasmas y espíritus no son realmente mas que folklore en este sitio, no a habido apariciones en este sitio en mucho tiempo gracias a los templos que se construyeron, **explica Ken

**-Si no seas miedosa Miyako, hasta pareces una chiquilla **se burla Kaoru

**-(Boomer, tu dueña no es tan valiente como la mía) **presume Brick

**-(Déjala en paz, ella es muy delicada solamente) **reclama Boomer

**(Si claro, ¿verdad que me apoyas Butch?...¿Butch?) **pregunta Brick

**-(….) **se queda pensando Butch

**-(¿Ocurre algo?) **pregunta Boomer

**-(¿Eh?...nada) **responde Butch algo preocupado

**-Saben a veces pienso que entre los gruñidos y demás sonidos que hacen, parecen que platican entre ellos **opina Momoko

**-Bueno son hermanos y dragones, es natural que se comprendan entre ellos **responde Miyako

**-Si…a veces quisiera saber que dicen **opina Ken

**-Atentos, hay que cruzar el puente y estaremos en el poblado de Goul **avisa Kaoru

**-Bien, ya quiero descansar un poco, y supongo que nuestros pasajeros les vendrá bien estirarse un poco **dice Miyako

Al llegar al poblado Goul, un pueblo de creencias religiosas y espirituales los cuales no miran con buenos ojos la llegada de las chicas (*Como cuando te vas de viaje a los pueblitos y hasta te quieren exorcizar, por eso ya no viajo a esos tipos de lugares XP)

**-¿Qué tanto nos miran y temen? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Supongo que no habían visto antes dragones **responde Miyako

**-No creo se traen algo mas **dice Kaoru

**-¡Alto!** Ordena un grupo de Monjes

**-¿Sucede algo malo? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Vengan con nosotros **ordena uno de los monjes

**-¿Y para que? **Pregunta Momoko algo indignada

**-No se preocupen, no les haremos daño, soy Chigo…jefe de la guardias de monjes de este condado, la líder del pueblo desea verlas **dice Chigo que es un monje con un gran rosario (ya saben como están vestidos los monjes así que no creo necesario explicar como van vestidos)

**-¿Desea vernos?...¿acaso sabia que veníamos? **Pregunta Ken

**-Si, en una visión, por favor acompáñenos **pide Chigo

Escoltados por los monjes llegan hasta el templo mayor del pueblo donde esta custodiado por mas monjes con rosarios y fogatas

**-Deben dejar a los dragones aquí, **ordena un monje de la entrada

**-Lo lamento que sea así, pero es tierra sagrada y podrían desestabilizar el ying del lugar **explica Chigo

**-No se preocupen, lo entendemos **responde Miyako

**-Ahora quédense aquí mientras vemos que quieren con nosotras y para que no se sientan solos **dice Kaoru sacando los tubos

**-*Puuf***

**-Es bueno no tener que caminar **dice Top Hat

**-A pesar de ser un espacio reducido es muy cómodo **opina Lady

**-ZZZZZzzzzz **duerme plácidamente Poncho

**-Vamos a entrar a ese lugar, ¿podrían cuidar a los dragones mientras entramos? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Como no, sus deseos son órdenes **dice Top Hat

**-Vamos adentro **ordena Momoko siendo guiados con Chigo

**-(No siento que requieran nuestra ayuda y estos tipos no parecen normales tampoco) **opina Brick

**-(Evitemos por hoy el incidente de hace tres semanas, no creo que nos perdonen esta ves si hacemos algo malo) **opina Boomer

**-(…..no es bueno que estemos aquí….no es bueno para ella….) **opina Butch en voz baja

**-(¿Qué te sucede?...has estado muy raro desde que entramos a este condado) **dice Brick

**-(Nada…no es nada) **responde Butch

**-(susurro) Están distraídos vengan **ordena Top Hat

**-(susurro) ¡Si jefe! **asienten Lady y Poncho

Atrás de un árbol

**-Nuestra suerte no podía ser peor, aunque viajamos con ellas será difícil reportarnos sin que se den cuenta **se queja Top Hat

**-Véalo por este lado jefe, así no necesitaremos escondernos tantos y podremos estar presentes de cada asunto que atiendan **opina Lady

**-Pero quedamos afuera de este **dice Poncho

**-Ya lo sabremos, así que escuchan cada conversación que tengan con ellas y documéntenlo para enviar un reporte **ordena Top Hat

**-¡Si jefe! **asienten Poncho y Lady

Adentro del templo

**-Antes de entrar por favor tengan respeto ante nuestra líder, **pide Chigo

**-No se preocupe lo tendremos **dice Momoko

Chigo abre la puerta donde hay una fila de sacerdotisas alrededor de una anciana de edad avanzada orando enfrente de un altar

**-Acérquense, ustedes que poseen los poderes de un dragón en su sangre **pide la anciana

**-¿Cómo?...** pregunta Miyako

**-Discúlpeme pero solo somos humanas comunes y corrientes **dice Momoko

**-No tienen por qué esconderse de mi, las noticias sobre ustedes han llegado hasta estos sitios y lo que hablemos aquí no saldrá de este cuarto, déjennos solas **ordena la anciana

**-¡Si señora Cien! **Obedecen las sacerdotisas retirándose junto a Chigo

**-Bien siéntense, ¿o se van a quedar paradas ahí? **pregunta la anciana Cien

**-Gracias abuela **dice Miyako

**-Se mas respetuosa Miyako **pide Momoko

**-Descuiden, no hay nada de malo si me dicen abuela jejeje **responde la abuela Cien

**-¿Y que quería hablar con nosotras? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Primero que nada quería conocerlas, no todos los días uno conoce a personajes tan sorprendentes como ustedes, y segundo quería discutir lo que vinieron a buscar aquí **explica la abuela Cien

**-Solo vinieron a entrenar, no a hacer nada malo **responde Ken

**-Ustedes no requieren entrenar aquí, hay mejores sitios para eso…pero de todas formas son libres de entrenar en estos sitios, las ayudaran a reforzar su parte espiritual….a ustedes y sus dragones les vendrá bien subir eso **dice la abuela Cien

**-Muchas gracias, **agradece Momoko

**-¿Y dime tu pequeña?...¿crees que venir aquí resultara para que superes tus limites? **Pregunta la abuela Cien a Kaoru

**-Si eso creo, **responde Kaoru

**-Las tres venimos a eso **agrega Momoko

**-Pero ella mas, verán tuve una visión sobre un peligro que esta acechando este lugar…vino precisamente a atacarlas a ustedes tres **explica la abuela Cien

**-¿A nosotras?...¿un enemigo igual al que ataco a nuestro hogar? **Pregunta alterada Momoko

**-No…este es algo mas siniestro y preciso, requerirán aprender a vencerlo si quieren continuar **dice la abuela Cien

**-¿Y nos enseñara? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Lamentablemente, ustedes deberán descubrir como….somos espiritistas, estos asuntos lo tomamos con nuestros rezos pero este peligro…requerirá mas que nuestros mejores rezos para derrotarlo…y nuestros monjes no están preparados lo suficiente para enfrentar un problema de esta magnitud **Explica la abuela Cien

**-Bueno…pero ¿sabe cuando será eso? **pregunta Ken

**-Solo tuve una visión niño…¿acaso crees que soy una adivina? **Pregunta molesta la abuela Cien

**-Lo siento, es solo que la adivinación no es nada científico **se disculpa Ken

**-La ciencia siempre queriendo explicar todo, pero solo les diré que estén preparadas para cuando este se presente, rezare para que tengan éxito en su pelea **dice la abuela Cien

**-Gracias por el aviso….solo me queda una duda…¿Cómo sabe que nos podemos combinar con nuestros dragones?...solo unos cuantos saben eso y otros solo lo han escuchado **dice Kaoru

**-Por sus ojos, sus ojos ya dejaron de ser humanas desde que se combinaron con ellos, solo personas como yo se pueden dar cuenta sobre eso **dice la abuela Cien

**-No veo que tengan nada raro en sus ojos **dice Ken observándolas detenidamente

Las chicas se quedan mirando fijamente entre ellas tratando de notar alguna seña sobre eso pero se miran normales

**-Cierren los ojos, céntrense y podrán verlo **ordena la abuela Cien

Las chicas se quedan por un minuto con los ojos cerrados y tomando aire para abrirlos, al verse se sorprendieron de ver que en sus pupilas había una flama de diferente color (rojo, verde y azul) por lo que quedaron sorprendidas ante eso inclusive Ken

**-Sus dragones tendrán lo mismo, es un lazo que será difícil romper **dice la abuela Cien

Afuera

**-Es una señora muy simpática **opina Miyako

**-Parece conocernos mejor que nosotras mismas **opina Momoko

**-Solo fue suerte (claro que estoy segura que esto me servirá, debo de eliminar ese miedo que tengo) **piensa Kaoru

**-Señoritas, hemos preparado unas habitaciones para ustedes mientras estén aquí…y también un sitio especial para sus dragones…aunque no se ¿dónde se quedaran sus otros acompañantes? **explica Chigo

**-No se preocupe, ellos caben en cualquier lugar **dice Ken

**-Ahí están ellos, será mejor llevarlos para instalarnos y mañana empezar a entrenar **opina Miyako

**-Jefe ahí vienen **avisa Lady

**-Hola parece que no tuvieron problemas estas ves, tal ves si fue buena idea que vinieran con nosotras **opina Momoko

**-Es un honor servirles a ustedes **dice Top Hat

**-¡Si un honor! **Dice Lady y Poncho

**-Vayamos a nuestras habitaciones para descansar, estoy muy exhausta **dice Miyako

El grupo se dirigió hacia otro templo donde se iban a pasar la noche y los días que se quedaran, comieron y disfrutaron su estadía, al igual que los dragones su espacio era un enorme patio para que no se sintieran presionados en un sitio cerrado (y mas con lo que paso antes a pesar de no haber sido su culpa) y la banda amiba se sintió feliz por comer algo decente y estar bajo techo

00:00

Los dragones dormían para presenciar su entrenamiento en la mañana mientras excepto Butch que parecía esperar visita así que se alejó de sus hermanos y espero en un sitio alejado para luego bajo la luz de la luna se acercara una figura femenina

**-Je…me esperabas ¿no es así? **pregunta Kaoru cubriendose con una manta y su pijama

**-Groa **gruñe Butch

**-Eres el único que sabe mi secreto además de mi familia, ni siquiera Momoko o Miyako lo saben…pero la abuela Cien tiene razón….si no supero esto no podre entrenarte adecuadamente si mi debilidad te afecta **dice Kaoru

Butch se acerca a ella y la acobija con sus alas para que no sintiera frio

**-Eres algo especial, mañana entrenaremos normalmente pero cuando duerman iremos a la zona mas tenebrosa a entrenar juntos, así que descansa y preparémonos para lo que viene **avisa Kaoru

Kaoru abraza por el cuello a Butch y se adentra hacia el templo dejando a Butch mirando hacia el cielo

**-Tu temor no me afectara…pero te ayudare a superarlo **dice Butch libremente sin importarle que alguien este espiando

**-(susurro) ¿Cuál será ese secreto? **Se pregunta Top Hat espiándolos y decidido a averiguarlo

En la zona conocida como Death Scyte, un lugar lleno de conjuros y hechizos de protección para evitar que los espíritus y fantasmas malvados no escaparan de su encierro comenzaron a destruirse uno a uno cada sello liberando a sus cautivos

**-UUUUUUU**

**-AHHHHHHH**

**-HEHEHEHEH**

**-HAHAHAHA**

**-BBBiiieeennn…eeelllllaaasss eeessstttááánnn aaacccaaabbbaaadddaaasss **dice Shadow destruyendo los sellos con su poder juntando y reuniendo una gran cantidad de espiritus

Templo principal

**-El mal se esta haciendo cada ves mas grande….¿me pregunto cuando soltara su primer golpe? **Se pregunta Cien al caerse un florero del altar que custodia

Continuara en: Evolution


	28. Chapter 28: Evolution

**En memoria de todas las valientes neuronas que murieron trayendoles esta parte de la historia T.T, solo dire que me abri la cabeza para hacer que fuera muy buena (si dijera epica ya estaria muerto XD) espero lo disfruten y solo dire que aun falta lo mejor con lo que tendre un derrame cerebral**

Capitulo 28: Evolution

La mansión Legard

**-*surp*…y dime Amy ¿Cómo esta tu ama Annie? **Pregunta Bell Legard, una hechicera conocida por todo el reino de Paris, aunque hay rumores de que es la decima descendiente de una antigua bruja que vivió hace mil años, su apariencia albina es idéntica a sus antecesoras, su cabellos, sus ojos y su tez de piel, hay quienes dicen que es la misma bruja de hace 1000 años pero solo son rumores….que podrían ser verdad

**-En apariencia bien, pero en realidad ya esta dominada completamente por el amo **responde Amy mientras ambas disfrutan una taza de te

**-Me imagino, era tarde o temprano que sucumbiera a pesar de utilizar sus habilidades mágicas **opina Bell

**-Si…posiblemente yo también caiga en ese abismo de no ser por que me protege el amuleto que hizo mi señora **dice Amy

**-Las cosas se ven siniestras, aun sigue queriendo controlar a todos los dragones y a los seres humanos con todo su poder, solo su orgullo de haber sido derrotado le impide avanzar de una ves, es una obsesión el de entrenar a sus rivales con cada criatura que crea o envía **opina Bell

**-Ellas y los dragones no deben de perder cuando se les enfrenten, aunque sabe el que los dragones son….**dice Amy

**-Lo se, es raro…¿por qué no usar esos dragones para conquistar el mundo?...hacer que se vuelvan mas fuertes es una vanidad de el…**dice Bell

**-Tratara de tomarlos cuando sea tiempo supongo **opina Amy

**-No…el quiere que sean sus oponentes…por eso no los recogió cuando escapo…quería que ellos fueran sus rivales ya que podrían alcanzar el nivel de su antiguo rival **dice Bell

**-Pero lo derroto y ahora lo tiene como trofeo en la entrada de su trono **dice Amy

**-Eso es lo que piensan los que han visto su cadáver, pero el se dejo vencer solo para proteger a aquella insensata, el también tenia planes para esos dragones y les dejo esta batalla…pura vanidad de esos dos **dice Bell

**-Pero ahora se enfrentaran a Shadow, ese espíritu demoniaco **dice Amy

**-No se les hará fácil derrotarlo si no pueden destruirlo completamente, el volverá mas fuerte…a no ser que…**dice Bell empezando a buscar en sus libros

**-¿Qué es lo que busca Lady Bell? **Pregunta Amy

**-El me entrego esta copia de los libros sagrados…si aquí esta…lo único que puedo hacer con esto es liberar el potencial de esos dragones **lee con dedicación Bell sin perder detalle

**-¿Pero como llegara tan rápido para hacer eso? ese demonio las podría acabar a pesar de aumentar sus habilidades juntándose con sus dragones **pregunta Amy con algo de especulación

**-Descuida, ¿recuerdas a los tres espías que les enviaste? **Pregunta Bell

**-¿Esos inútiles?...hasta ahora solo han enviado pura información sin valor, lo único bueno de ellos es que sabemos en donde se encuentran **dice Amy

**-Ellos son mas valiosos de lo que crees, serán mis piedras angulares para hacer esto, pero se requiere que su tensión este al 100% para que se desbloquee esto…así que cuando ataque Shadow y vean que están acorraladas una de ellas subirá su tensión al máximo permitiéndome realizar con éxito el ritual **explica Bell

**-¿Y que hay que hacer? **pregunta Amy

**-Deja reúno lo que requiero y esperaremos que mis ojos en el cielo me avisen cuando comience su jugada **dice Bell invocando un águila que sale volando de la mansión en dirección hacia las chicas y sus dragones

Condado de Soul River, bosque de Argentos

**-Muy bien, veamos tu velocidad de esquive Boomer, ¡AHORA BUTCH! **Ordena Kaoru a su dragon verde que empieza a lanzar troncos a diestra y siniestra a su hermano

**-(Esto es fácil) **dice Boomer

**-(Apenas estamos calentando) **dice Butch

Boomer esquiva cada tronco con facilidad mientras Butch aumenta la velocidad

**-Hmmmmm**

**-Hmmmmm**

**-(Hmmmm)**

Momoko, Miyako y Brick están sentados meditando en una cascada mientras el agua fría cae sobre sus cuerpos (aunque a Brick no le afecta en realidad pero se lo toma en serio)

**-Con que así se hace un rayo elimina espectros…¿pero que es un rayo de protones? **Se cuestiona Ken mientras revisa los bocetos de su caja de titanio (ya que tiene mas inventos que nada pero debido a la falta de componentes no son posibles de crear)

**-Mira, esos entrenamientos nunca los había vistos antes **dice un monje guardián

**-Es por que nunca habíamos visto dragones en este sitio, por eso no sabes **dice otro guardia

Templo Principal

**-Mi señora es peligroso lo que sucede aquí **dice una sacerdotisa

**-Varios sellos y templos han sido destruidos, esto romperá la frágil estabilidad del Ying y el Yang **opina un sacerdote

**-Los pobladores están diciendo que la llegada de ellas es un mal presagio **dice otro sacerdote

**-Tranquilos, aun no sabemos que sucede aquí para sacar conclusiones de esta índole **dice Chigo

**-Descuiden, no es la primera ves que sucede esto en estas tierras **dice la abuela Cien

**-Eso fue antes de que existiéramos nosotros, estas tierras eran territorios de demonios y espíritus….luego fue purificado y se restableció el orden para que la vida pudiera surgir **dice un monje

**-Pero no fue por un hombre de fe o religioso que logro eso…fue una persona al igual que ellas el que lo logro **dice la abuela Cien

**-Esas viejas historias no tienen nada que ver con la situación que pasamos ahora **reclama un sacerdote

**-De echo si, esta tierra esta en peligro y será salvada de la misma forma que antes, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y rezar por que eso se logre **explica la abuela Cien

**-(Tiene mucha fe en simples chicas…son unas exageraciones lo que hemos oído, nadie puede poseer tal fuerza y poder de un dragón tan simplemente) **piensa Chigo

Bosques de argentos

**-Fue un excelente entrenamiento **dice Kaoru

**-Aguantar el agua fría para limpiar el alma no es como lo pintan…*ACHISSS* **dice Momoko con un poco de frio y resfriado

**-Bueno, fue algo vigorizante para nosotras y Brick **dice Miyako

**-(Calentare un poco mas el ambiente) **dice Brick mientras saca de su boca vapor que calienta un poco mas el ambiente junto a la fogata en que están reunidos

**-(¿No me habías dicho que apenas estabas calentando?) **pregunta Boomer

**-(¿Y querías que te rompiera la cabezota que tienes con ese cuerno?) **responde Butch

**-Si y mañana realizaremos una caminata a través del lago Blood **dice Kaoru

**-Un nombre algo fuerte para un sitio tan hermoso…pero macabro…*ACHISS* **dice Momoko

**-Según dice la guía que este sitio era un lugar muerto sin vida donde los demonios y espíritus vivían libremente devorando a cualquiera que pasara su alma, pero fueron exterminados y sellados para que este lugar pudiera renacer como lo es ahora **explica Ken

**-Debieron ser muchas personas y batallas para que eso ocurriera **opina Miyako

**-SI, pero algunos textos antiguos que tiene mi padre dice que solo fue una persona con un acompañante mágico los que lograron eso **dice Ken

**-¿Solo dos?...debieron ser muy fuertes para eso….y estoy segura que superaremos ese logro **dice emocionada Kaoru

**-No creo que alardear de esa manera haga que se vuelva real *ACHUUU* **opina Momoko

**-¿Y ahora que haces Ken? **pregunta Miyako

**-Solo algo que según este esquema, mantiene alejados a los espectros y demonios, algo así como un sello mágico **explica Ken mientras une varias piezas a una vara de metal

**-Ya veo… ¿alguien sabe donde están esos tres? **Pregunta Kaoru volteando hacia todos lados al no ver a la banda amiba

Atrás de un árbol

**-Bien este es el plan de esta noche, seguiremos a la verde y después descubriremos su secreto para que nuestros superiores le saque provecho a eso **explica Top Hat

**-Bien, seguro nos dan un ascenso **dice Lady

**-De seguro nos darán medallas y un desfile **dice Poncho

**-Si, seremos respetados por fin **dice Top Hat

**-¿Siguen soñando despiertos como siempre? **Pregunta una voz

**-¡Nos descubrieron! **Exclama Lady

**-¡Corran! **Ordena Top Hat pero chocan entre ellos

**-¡Ya déjense de payasadas! **Dice un águila arriba del árbol

**-Esa voz…(fórmense)…señorita Amy no esperábamos que nos contactara así **dice Top Hat

**-Pero yo si esperaba verlos así, informen **ordena Amy

**-No hay mucho que reportar mas que pronto descubriremos el secreto de la chica verde para usarlo en su contra **dice Top Hat

**-¿La chica verde? **Pregunta Amy

**-(susurro) Se llama Kaoru jefe **dice Poncho

**-Este…si Kaoru señorita, cuando lo sepamos esta noche se lo informaremos **dice Top Hat

**-Estos tontos, parece que saben hacer su trabajo **dice Amy desde la mansión

**-Perfecto, supongo que ese las atacara cuando estén separadas, puedo sentir la vieja fuerza de antaño de ese lugar **dice Bell

**-¿Algo mas que nos quiera ordenar? **Dice Top Hat

**-Si, quiero que estén siempre por lo menos uno de ustedes pegados a ellas **ordena Amy

**-Ya veo, así será mas fácil espiarlas **dice Lady

**-Tomen estos cristales y manténgalos con ustedes siempre **dice Amy haciendo que el águila suba y se desvanezca tirando tres cristales de colores encima de la banda amiba que los absorben

**-Ya oyeron a la señorita Amy, adelante **ordena Top Hat

**-¡Si! **asienten Poncho y Lady

Mansión

**-Confiar algo de esa magnitud a esos tres no creo que sea sabio Bell **dice Amy

**-Descuida, solo requiero que estén cerca…los cristales reaccionaran y todo será cuestión de ver si están preparadas **dice Bell

Por la tarde

**-Y ni señas de esos tres **dice Kaoru

**-Míralos están ahí **señala Momoko

**-Lamento que no estuviéramos con ustedes pero teníamos cosas que realizar **dice Top Hat

**-¿Qué cosas? **Pregunta Ken

**-Este…bueno…yo…**intenta pensar Top Hat una excusa

**-Descubrimos que algo malo pasa en este lugar pero no hemos reunido suficiente información **dice Lady

**-¿Algo malo sucede?...esto será serio…preguntemos a ver que descubrimos **ordena Momoko

**-(susurro) ¿Cómo sabias eso? **pregunta Poncho

**-(susurro) Bueno siempre pasa algo malo en estos sitios **responde Lady

**-Las acompañaremos **dice Top Hat

El grupo se separa preguntando a los aldeanos y guardias pero no reciben respuestas e incluso algunos les dicen que no deberían de estar fisgoneando

Mas tarde

**-¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Actúan como si nosotras fuéramos el problema **dice Miyako

**-Habrá que preguntarle a la abuela Cien, ella debe de saber **opina Momoko

Al llegar al templo principal

**-¿No nos puede recibir? **Pregunta Ken

**-Están discutiendo asuntos importantes, por favor tengan la amabilidad de retirarse **ordena el Monje

**-No creo que quieran nuestra ayuda, **dice Miyako

**-Tienes razón, bueno si no la quieren no es nuestra culpa…continuaremos con el entrenamiento mañana, vamos a descansar **dice Kaoru molesta

Después de una cena y un buen baño la noche cae dejando ver unas nubes oscuras que cubren a la luna por lo que es perfecto para evitar ser descubiertos

23:00

**-(susurro) Andando Butch…debemos aprovechar esto mientras nadie nos ve, regresaremos en la mañana **dice Kaoru

**-Groo**

El dragón verde camina en silencio dejando poco a poco el lugar pero sin que lo supieran los están siguiendo

**-(El jefe deposito su confianza en mi para esto, no debo dejar que se me pierda) **piensa Poncho mientras trata de alcanzar a Kaoru y Butch

**-¿Cree que lo logre descubrir jefe? **pregunta Lady

**-Hubiéramos ido los tres pero nos ordenaron que no las dejaremos solas así que espero lo logre o yo mismo lo mato **dice Top Hat

23:30

**-UUUUUHHHHHH**

**-HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**-HEHEHEHEHEHEH**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHH**

**- hhheeerrrmmmaaannnooosss, lllaaa hhhooorrraaa aaa lllllleeegggaaadddo pppaaarrraaa dddeeessstttrrruuuiiirrr eeessseee sssiiitttiiiooo cccooonnn tttooodddooo nnnuuueeessstttrrrooo pppooodddeeerrr **dice Hadow mientras levanta a toda su armada

**-UUUUUHHHH….AHHHHHH**

**-¿EEEssstttaaa sssooolllaaa uuunnnaaa dddeee eeellllllaaasss?...pppeeerrrfffeeeccctttooo **dice Shadow iluminando sus ojos

Cuevas de los lamentos

**-Llegamos **dice Kaoru bajando de Butch

**-Groaaa**

**-Descuida, estaré bien…si es cierto lo que dicen, al entrar me enfrentare mis miedos y los superare **dice Kaoru

**-(No deberías hacerlo) **dice Butch

Kaoru entra en la cueva y empieza a caminar unos pasos pero se regresa corriendo al lado de Butch

**-No…puedo…tengo…mucho…miedo **dice Kaoru sin soltar a Butch

**-(No te atacara ningún fantasma mientras este yo aquí) **dice Butch

**-Gracias por estar a mi lado…ya me calme un poco….voy de nuevo….tengo que superarlo **dice Kaoru

**-Groooo**

Kaoru vuelve a entrar a la cueva y avanza esta ves mas

Pueblo Goul

La noche empieza a sentirse mas macabra por lo que los guardias nocturnos se alarman por este echoy comienzan a dar mas rondines por las calles

**-Se siente un mal en el aire **dice un monje

**-Revisen todo los sitios y chequen los sellos de protección **ordena el capitán de la guardia de monjes

En el templo principal

**-Mi señora, algo raro pasa en el pueblo **dice Chigo

**-Intentan entrar **dice la abuela Cien

**-¿Quiénes mi señora? **Pregunta Chigo

**-Debo de iniciar mi rezo, sal de esta habitación y protege a los pobladores mientras terminamos nosotros aquí **ordena la abuela Cien

**-Si mi señora (¿deberé pedirle ayuda a ellas?) **se pregunta Chigo

En la estadía de las chicas

**-*Ajumm*…tengo sed **dice Ken

Ken camina por el pasillo hacia la fuete para beber un poco y pasa por donde están los dragones notando algo importante

**-¿Dónde esta Butch? **Pregunta Ken despertando a Brick y Boomer

**-(No note que no estuviera) **dice Boomer

**-(Rápido debemos encontrarle) **dice Brick

**-Avisare a las chicas **dice Ken

Ken corre hacia la habitación en donde se encontraban las chicas

**-¡Despierten Butch no esta! **informa Ken despertándolas

**-Kaoru tampoco esta **dice Miyako

**-Algo muy raro esta pasando aquí, vamos a buscarlos **ordena Momoko

En el pueblo Goul

**-Creo que vi algo ahí, vamos **indica un monje

Ambos monjes entran en un altar donde todo se ve normal

**-No hay nada, estas muy alterado **dice su compañero

**-Que raro **dice el monje

**-FUZZZZZ-**

**-¿Quién esta ahí? **preguntan los monjes sosteniendo sus báculos al momento en que las velas se apagan súbitamente

**-HEHEHEHEHE**

**-HAHAHAHAH**

**-¡ESPECTROS CORRE! **Ordena su compañero saliendo a toda prisa mientras son perseguidos

EL pueblo empezó a gritar y a correr al ver a los espectros deambular por todos lados junto a los espíritus de muertos y apariciones que se apoderaban de los objetos para atacar

**-¿Qué sucede aquí? **pregunta Momoko al llegar con todos

**-¡ATACAN EL PUEBLO ESPIRITUS MALIGNOS! **

**-¡NUESTRO PUEBLO ESTA CONDENADO!**

**-Debemos apoyar en la defensa **dice Miyako

**-¿Pero como? **Pregunta Ken

**-HEHEHEHEHE**

**-¡Ya veras toma esto! **dice Momoko soltando una estocada con su espada pero lo atraviesa

**-No lo puedes dañar de esa forma **dice Miyako

**-¡Corran! **Ordena Ken por lo que empiezan a perseguirlos

Cueva de los lamentos

**-Esta muy oscuro aquí, ya ni se si estoy caminando o si estoy aquí….estoy confundida **dice Kaoru

**-(Ya a pasado mucho tiempo) **dice Butch

**-Crack-**

**-GROOOAAAAA**

**-¡Tranquilo amigo, tranquilo soy yo no me comas! **Dice asustado Poncho

**-Grrrrrr**

**-Este…no estaba espiando….vine a avisar que….hay peligro aquí…si eso es hay peligro **dice Poncho nervioso

**-(Peligro…sabia que no era buena idea…¿pero como la saco?) **se pregunta Butch

Pueblo Goul

**-¡AYUDA!**

**-¡Por la luz de Regdemu, desaparezcan!**

**-¡Por el escudo de luz de Stesa, atrás demonios!**

**-¡Los monjes están usando rezos para atacar! **Dice Ken mientras corre

**-¡Pero nosotros no sabemos ni uno! **Dice Momoko

**-¡Nos están alcanzando! **Dice Miyako

Los espíritus se apresuran para atraparlas y les cortan el paso por enfrente también

**-¡Ya nos tienen! **Dice Ken

Del cielo caen Brick y Butch soltando su rayo congelante y unas bolas de fuego que alejan a los espiritus por el momento

**-Me alegro de verlos, es la hora **dice Momoko

**-Si, pero me preocupa Kaoru **dice Miyako

**-Descuiden, seguro estará peleando también no se preocupen, debemos ayudar a esta gente **dice Ken sacando su ¿linterna?

Columnas de luz atraviesan el cielo de color rojo y azul que cae encima de las chicas y sus dragones. Desaparece la ropa de las dos y sus dragones empiezan a transformarse en luces que se fusionan con ellas

**-¡Blossom!**

**-¡Bubbles!**

**-Bien hora de demostrar de que estamos hechos **dice Ken corriendo con su linterna

Cueva de los lamentos

**-(¿Le rujo?...¿le grito?...¿que hago?) **dice Butch sin decidirse que hacer

**-Oye…¿no sientes frio de repente? **Pregunta poncho

**-UUUUHHHHH**

**-AAAAAHHHH**

**-WAAAAAAAA**

**-(¿Qué son esas cosas?) **se pregunta Butch

**-¡FANTASMAS! **grita Poncho escondiéndose atrás de Butch

**-¿Quién grito?...¿fa-fa-fa-fantasmas?...HAAAAAAAAA **grita Kaoru

**-HEHEHEHE ¿DDDóóónnndddeee eeessstttaaa tttuuu ddduuueeeñññaaa ? **Pregunta Shadow

Templo principal

**-¡PROTEJAN EL LUGAR, NO PERMITAN QUE LOS INTERRUMPAN! **Ordena Chigo a los guardias

**-Heneooljthoij pñlooidmhy llaoisudjhy **entona la abuela Cien junto a los demás monjes y sacerdotisas alrededor de una gran hoguera

Pueblo de Goul

**-¡AUXILIO ME VAN A COMER EL ALMA!**

**-HEHEHEHE Debe saber deliciosa si la proteges tanto **

**-Te devorare con gusto**

**-¡ALEJENSE DE ELLA! **ordena Blossom

**-¿Y que nos vas a hacer?**

**-¡ESPADA DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO! **lanza una estocada pero esta ves si aleja a los fantasmas

**-¡ARGGGG LA LUZ!**

**-Bien, esta ves si sirvió **dice Blossom

**-Muchas gracias, perdón por pensar que eran personas que nos traerían desgracias, están aquí como una señal de dios para protegernos**

**-No es nada, vaya hacia el templo ya que parece que todos se están reuniendo ahí **ordena Momoko

**-¡Suéltenme!**

**-¡Uy, míralo no le gusta volar! **

**-¡Si que cobarde humano!**

**-¡DEJENLO EN PAZ BRABUCONES! **Ordena Bubbles

**-Mira ella se ve mas divertida**

**-Aparte es muy bonita**

**-¡BACULO DEL DRAGON DEL MAR! **invoca su arma Bubbles y el ambiente se empieza a congelar

**-Ja, si tuviéramos un cuerpo estaríamos asustados ingenua**

**-¡Pero que demo….! **Dice el espectro comenzando a congelarse

**-¡Imposible! **Dice el otro espectro congelándose de la misma manera

**-¡AYYYYYYY!**

**-Lo tengo….ufff **dice Bubbles agarrando al hombre

**-Gracias**

**-Descuide pero pesa mucho **dice Bubbles teniendo encima al hombre

**-Lo lamento, permíteme ayudarle**

**-Crack-**

**-¡Maldita humana destruiré tu alma! **

**-No los detuvo eso**

**-Corra al templo me hare cargo de ellos **dice Bubbles

**-¡Por el rayo de luz de Ethorel, desvanécete! **

**-Tus rezos no son lo suficientes para nosotros humano**

**-Maldición**

**-Deje me hago cargo **dice Ken

**-¿Un niño y un palo?**

**-Te dije que serian almas fáciles**

**-¡A ver que les parece esto! **dice Ken encendiendo su linterna que por el brillo empieza a debilitarlos (una referencia al hechizo que hace Harry Potter, traía linterna no me engaña ese cuatro ojos)

**-¡AHHH QUEMA!**

**-¡NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA!**

**-No se cuanto dure esto pero vámonos de aquí mejor **dice Ken corriendo junto a los monjes en dirección hacia el templo

Caverna de los lamentos

**-(Creí que Brick se había deshecho de este…pero no es igual al que derroto) **dice Butch

**-Tengo miedo **dice Poncho atrás de Butch

**-IIInnndddííícccaaammmeee dddooonnndddeee ssseee eeennncccuuueeennntttrrraaa **exigia Shadow

**-GROAAAAAA **

Butch se lanza contra los espíritus y fantasmas tratando de golpearlos con su cola pero solo los atraviesa

**-HEHEHEHE**

**-HAHAHAHA**

**-NNNeeeccciiiooo **dice Shadow

**-¿Dónde esta la salida?...ya ni se si estoy viva o muerta….¿porque creí que era buena idea tratar de superar mis miedos a los fantasmas de esta forma? **se pregunta Kaoru

Kaoru se comienza a desesperar pero en toda la oscuridad observa una diminuta luz verde por lo que lo sigue sin titubear hasta la salida

**-¡BUTCH!...¿Poncho? **dice Kaoru al observar a Poncho austado

**-Jefa Kaoru, nos están atacando **informa Poncho señalando a Butch siendo acorralado y amarrado con cadenas que salen de los fantasmas

**-¡DEJENLO EN PAZ….U-U-US-T-TE-DES! **Dice con miedo Kaoru al ver de quienes se trataban los atacantes

**-¡AAAlll fffiiinnn ! **Dice Shadow

Pueblo de Goul

**-¡Las llamas de la justicia no podrán ser acabadas, IFRIT CARESS! **entona Blossom a lo cual aparece de la espada el dragón Brick que comienza a abrir mas su boca y extendiendo sus alas para desplegar un aro de fuego que los rodea a espíritus encerrándolos en una jaula de fuego que comienza a achicarse consumiéndolos en las llamas que se tornan azules

**-¡La belleza del hielo y su paz deben de cubrir a aquellos que buscan la destrucción, ABSOLUTE ZERO! **entona Bubbles a lo cual del báculo aparece el dragón Boomer comenzando a subir mas al cielo para después juntar energía en su boca y dispararlos hacia el centro de donde estaba Bubbles deteniendo a los espectros encerrándolos en bloques de hielo

**-HAHAHAHAHA**

**-CRASSSS-**

**-¡Nada los detiene! **Dice Blossom

**-¿Qué debemos hacer? **pregunta Bubbles

**-¡POR AQUÍ CHICAS! **Les grita Ken

**-Rápido Bubbles **dice Blossom

**-Debemos ir hacia el templo, ya casi terminan el rezo **dice Ken

**-¿Rezo? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-Luego les explico vamos **ordena Ken para que lo sigan junto a otros monjes hacia el templo principal

Cueva de los lamentos

**-TTTaaannntttooo tttiiieeemmmpppooo sssiiinnn vvveeerrrnnnooosss **dice Shadow

**-¡Tu!, creí que ya te habías ido de este mundo **dice Kaoru

**-NNNooo pppuuueeedddeeesss vvveeennnccceeerrr aaa aaalllgggooo qqquuueee nnnooo pppeeerrrttteeennneeeccceee aaa eeesssttteee ppplllaaannnooo **dice Shadow

**-(¿Cómo derrotare a este sujeto?...de seguro también esta atacando a Momoko y Miyako y lo que es peor es que viene con esos fantasmas….estoy asustada) **piensa Kaoru

**-Jefe ayúdennos **dice Poncho que empieza a soltar un leve brillo

Templo principal

**-No las veo jefe **dice Lady

**-No deben estar lejos, si son derrotadas aquí no nos darán un premio ya que no veo que pertenezcan a nuestro bando **dice Top Hat

**-Ahí los veo jefe **dice Lady

**-Top Hat, Lady….¿que hacen aquí? **pregunta Blossom

**-Este…nos preocupamos por ustedes **dice Top Hat

**-¿Y Poncho? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-Bueno…vio algo raro y decidió seguir a ver que era, es muy valiente **dice Lady sabiendo que era mentira

**-Debe haber seguido a Kaoru, espero estén bien los tres **dice Blossom

**-Yo también, aunque nuestra situación no es la mejor ahora **dice Ken apuntando con su linterna

**-Están rodeando el templo, hay mucha gente para realizar uno de nuestros ataques **dice Blossom

**-Ustedes, entren al templo **ordena Chigo

**-¿Dónde esta la abuela Cien? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-Esta protegiéndonos observen **dice Chigo

**-Olppoiij oosutdfhf…dfuujflosduj**

**-¡POR EL GUARDIAN DEL ANTIGUO ORDEN, INVOCAMOS EL PODER DE LA PRTUNIA! **Grita la abuela Cien por lo que aparece un escudo alrededor del templo que impide el paso de los espíritus y espectros destruyendo a los que se habían logrado entrar

**-¡Fabuloso! **dice Ken

**-Pero no resistirá el tiempo suficiente hasta que amanezca **dice Chigo

**-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer **dice Blossom

**-Niñas, si quieren ayudar deberán ponerse a los extremos de la barrera **dice la abuela Cien traída en un asiento cargado por los monjes

**-No debería moverse en ese estado **dice Ken

**-Descuida hicimos lo mejor que pudimos pero no durara hasta el amanecer como queríamos, pero teniendo un apoyo extra será posible **explica la abuela Cien

**-Díganos donde nos ponemos **dice Bubbles

Blossom y Bubbles se ponen en los extremos este y oeste del templo cerrando los ojos y juntando sus manos en posición de rezo, después encienden alrededor de ellas una antorchas que comienzan a cubrirlas aumentando el nivel del escudo

**-¿Cómo se volvió tan fuerte?**

**-¡Sigan atacando!**

Los espíritus y espectros comienzan a embestir al escudo con una mayor fuerza cada vez que lo hacen juntos

Cuevas de los lamentos

**-Groooaaaa**

**-¡SUELTENLO! **Grita Kaoru

**-¿Y si no que?**

**-Ahhhhh…debo ser fuerte **dice Kaoru asustada

**-AAAsssííí qqquuueee nnnooosss ttteeemmmeeesss, sssooolllooo dddeeejjjaaa ttteee ttteeerrrmmmiiinnnooo rrrááápppiiidddooo pppaaarrraaa qqquuueee yyyaaa nnnooo sssuuufffrrraaasss **dice Shadow

**-(Piensa…piensa…no puedo estoy muy asustada) **piensa Kaoru

**-GROOOO**

**-¡BUTCH!...lo lamento Poncho **dice Kaoru

**-¿Lamentas que?...¡AHHHHHHHH! **grita Poncho al ser arrojado contra Shadow

**-UUUURRRGGGG**

**-¡A UN LADO COBIJAS SUCIAS! **Grita Kaoru atravesando a los espectros de un brinco cayendo encima de Butch

Una columna de luz atraviesa el cielo de color verde que cae encima de ella y sus dragones. Desaparece su ropa y sus dragón empiezan a transformarse en luces que se fusionan con ella

**-¡BUTTERCUP!**

**¡PREPARATE, ****MAZO DEL DRAGON DEL BOSQUE****! **advierte Buttercup

**-¡QQQUUUIIITTTAAATTTEEE!...eeessstttooo eeesss nnnuuueeevvvooo **dice Shadow aventando a Poncho

**¡Caos, odio, destrucción, derrotare a cualquiera que piense en esas cosas, GRAVITY BLESSING!,** entona Buttercup por lo que de su mazo sale el dragón Butch que vuela aun mas arriba hasta las nubes que están encima y empezó a bajar una bola de energía que cae hacia los espiritus y espectros que desaparecen

**-¡Bien jefa! **Celebra Poncho

**-Rápido debemos volver con los demás **dice Buttercup

**-NNNooo tttaaannn rrraaapppiiidddooo **dice Shadow saliendo de la nube de polvo

**-Maldición **dice Poncho

En el laboratorio de DYNAMO

**-Profesor, deben estar peleando ya que las sangres empezaron a brillar **dice un ayudante

**-Documenten todo, debemos obtener toda la información que podamos **ordena el profesor

**-Espero las chicas estén bien **dice Poochi

**-Lo estarán no te preocupes **dice el profesor

Pueblo de Goul

**-Nos llaman**

**-UUUUHHHHH**

**-AAAAHHHHH**

**-HEHEHEHEHE**

**-Se están retirando **dice Ken

**-Deben de haber sido convocados para pelear en otro sitio **dice Chigo

**-Kaoru….debemos ir a apoyarla **dice Ken

**-No se puede atravesar el escudo y tampoco frenarlo ya que seria peligroso para ellas dos, esta sola **dice la abuela Cien

**-Vamos a perder a Poncho jefe **dice Lady

**-Morirá cumpliendo su deber **dice Top Hat quitándose el sombrero

Cueva de los lamentos

**-Veremos si sigues aun entero después de mi siguiente ataque **dice Buttercup sosteniendo fuertemente su mazo

**-EEEsssooo mmmiiisssmmmooo ttteee dddiiigggooo aaa tttiii **dice Shadow

**-¡JEFA ATRÁS! **Señala poncho a la ola de espectros y espíritus que se acercaban

**-¡AHHHH QUE NO SE ME ACERQUEN! **Grita Buutercup tirándose al suelo para esquivarlos

**-HAHAHAHA, ¿CCCóóómmmooo nnnooosss vvvaaasss aaa dddeeettteeennneeer aaa tttooodddooosss?...eeessstttaaasss pppeeerrrdddiiidddaaa **dice Shadow seguro de si mismo

**-HAHAHAHAHAH**

**-HEHEHEHEHEHE**

**-UUUUHHHHHH**

**-¡Es el fin! **Dice Poncho asustado

**-No…no puedo perder…seria vergonzoso que yo la hija del mejor entrenador de dragones perdiera frente a sus miedos…¡DEBO SER FUERTE, MAS AUN! **grita Buttercup

**-Hora de evolucionar **dice Bell mirando el reloj

_**(Brilliant Road)**_

_**Sora wo aogi Hoshi yo michite Tobitatsu no Asu e no brilliant road **__**  
><strong>__**Kokoro no aosa Kono te ni daite go far away**_

Del cuerpo de Poncho sale el cristal de color verde que se une a Buttercup, ella se empieza a encerrar en una esfera verde donde en el interior empieza a aparecerle una armadura muy extraña (como si fuera mecánica) cubriendo su cuerpo una tela de composición extraña y cubriéndose con partes de armadura en los brazos, hombros, piernas, cintura y con un casco con un solo visor cambiando su mazo por un martillo teniendo en el mango una cadena con la figura de un dragón

_**Urayamu koto ni Narete shimattara **__**  
><strong>__**Hokoreru jibun ga Toozakatteku**_

**-¡BUTTERCUP, ARMOR MODE! **

**-¿QQQuuuééé eeesss eeesssooo? **Se pregunta Shadow

**-Ni yo misma lo se, ¡pero es tu fin! **Advierte Buttercup

_**Mienai tsubasa de habataku no fly higher **__**  
><strong>__**Yume wo egaku no wa "hito" ni umareta kara**_

Shadow arroja a sus espectros y espíritus contra ella, pero cuando la atraviesan desaparece de su vista

**-¿DDDóóónnndddeee eeessstttaaa? **Pregunta Shadow mirando hacia todos lados

**-¡AQUÍ ESTOY! **Grita Buttercup desde debajo de la tierra

_**Sora wo aogi Hoshi yo michite **__**  
><strong>__**Tobitatsu no Asu e no brilliant road **__**  
><strong>__**Kokoro no aosa Kono te ni daite**_

Buttercup sale de la tierra desde donde se lanza contra los espectros y espíritus lanzando varios ataques que para su sorpresa les afectaba

**-No es posible…¿Cómo nos golpea?**

**-Su arma debe ser algo sagrado**

**-¡Es hora de mandar sus traseros muertos a la tumba donde no debieron haber salido! **Advierte Buttercup lanzando varios martillazos

_**Anata to nara Yowai jibun wo sarakedashite hashiridaseru no **__**  
><strong>__**Mirai yo dou ka Mugen ni tsuzuke go far away**_

Pueblo de Goul

**-(¿Sientes eso Bubbles?) **pregunta mentalmente Blossom

**-(Si, debe de ser Buttercup) **responde Bubbles

**-Esa niña es muy sorprendente, siento una gran energía provenir del lugar a donde fueron los espectros **dice la abuela Cien

_**Dare ka no shiita RAIL ni toraware **__**  
><strong>__**Fuman wo noberu Jinsei wa iranai**_

**-¡MMMAAALLLDDDIIITTTAAA!...¡RRRAYYYOOO OOOSSSCCCUUURRROOO! **Dispara Shadow contra Buttercup

El rayo alcanza a Buttercup pero ella lo detiene con un escudo que sale del brazo de su armadura protegiéndola del daño

**-¡NNNOOO! **Grita Shadow

_**Hon no wazuka na ikioi de let us go **__**  
><strong>__**Toushindai no eyes Mitsumeaeta toki ni**_

**-¡ES HORA DE TERMINARLOS A TODOS! **grita Buttercup

Ella se lanza contra Shadow que desaparece esquivando el ataque de Buttercup pero cayo en eso ya que se junto a los demás

**-¡La mirada de los dioses observan los pecados cometidos por lo que solo hay un castigo por esos crímenes el cual es el encierro perpetuo!...¡PETRO DISRUPTION! **Arroja su martillo hacia el cielo y dispara con su visor un rayo de luz que cubre a todo lo que esta enfrente de ella

_**Tabidachi wa Itsu datte kodoku **__**  
><strong>__**Semete sono te wo Nigirishimete **__**  
><strong>__**Urei no egao Kokoro wo sasu yo**_

**-¡No puedo movermeeeee!**

**-¿Qué sucedeeee?**

**-¡NNNOOO PPPUUUEEEDDDOOO TTTEEERRRMMMIIINNNAAARRR AAASSSIII! **Grita Shadow mientras su cuerpo se vuelve de piedra y todos los demás a su alrededor caen al suelo rompiéndose algunos

**-TUMP-**

_**Atashi ga ite anata ga iru Kono hi wo zutto wasurenai darou **__**  
><strong>__**Namida wa Mune no naka de nagasu no go far away**_

Buttercup cae al suelo y se detiene enfrente de la estatua de Shadow donde cae su martillo encima de él rompiéndolo y se vuelve polvo

**-Quiero ver que regreses de eso ahora **dice Buttercup recogiendo su martillo

**-¡GANAMOS JEFA GANAMOS! **Celebra Poncho

**-Si, vamos con las demás **dice Buttercup desapareciendo su transformación volviéndose solamente Kaoru

**-Groooaaa**

**-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo **dice Kaoru abrazando a Butch

**-(Te dije que te protegería) **dice Butch

Pueblo de Goul

**-Ya amaneció y la barrera esta cediendo **dice la abuela Cien

**-Ufff, eso canso mucho **dice Momoko

**-Tengo sueño **dice Miyako

**-(Gastamos muchas energías) **dice Brick

**-(Tengo hambre) **dice Boomer

**-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, debemos ver que paso con Kaoru y Butch junto con Poncho **dice Ken

**-Descuida Ken, ahí viene **dice Chigo señalando hacia el horizonte

Kaoru viene montada sobre Butch y trae a Poncho en su tubo soltándolo cuando ya están junto a ellos

**-Lamento haber causado tantos problemas **dice Kaoru

**-Descuida, lo importante es que este bien **dice Miyako

**-Espero nos cuentes por que hiciste eso, pero primero ven **dice Momoko abrazándola

**-Jefe fue fantástico, salí volando, me atacaron, fue espectacular **cuenta Poncho

**-¿Y supiste cual es el secreto? **Pregunta Lady

**-No…..se me olvido **dice Poncho

**-Eres un….pero lo bueno es que volviste bien **dice Top Hat

Mansión

**-Salió perfecto, puedes decirle a Him que rechazo su oferta de unírmele pero que lo ayudare a aumentar el poder de ellas **dice Bell

**-De acuerdo **dice Amy

**-Y Amy, si todo sale bien…podrán ser liberadas de una ves por todas **dice Bell mientras Amy se marcha del lugar

Laboratorio de DYNAMO

**-La sangre del dragón verde cambio su composición con elementos que aun no se descubrían, esto aumentara las investigaciones por los siguientes 5 años o mas **dice el ayudante

**-Ves Poochi, todo salió bien con ellas **dice el profesor

**-Si me alegro (eso fue…no puede ser….no pueden ser esos dragones que derroto) **piensa Poochi

Continuara en "New Destiny"


	29. Chapter 29: New Destiny

**Siempre a sido una regla en esto de chicas magicas que tengan un tema de transformación, por lo que escogi con cuidado cada una de ellas (si tuviera el instinto de escribir canciones lo haria pero no T.T) por lo que chequense bien sus intros de cada una, ya que vendran despues sus contrapartes que es al reves con su propia intro, asi que disfruten y solo dire, la sombra de la guerra retumbara aun mas...y no viene de Him...si no del otro lado del oceano ´-´  
><strong>

**Capitulo 29: New Destiny**

**-¿Cuántos dragones inocentes acabe?**

**-No lo se**

**-Acabe con tres de los 5 vuelos, solo porque lo siguieron a el…al sexto**

**-No podías hacer nada, además era peligroso que si seguían a su lado, podrían haber acabado con todo**

**-EL vuelo rojo del fuego y la vida, el vuelo verde de la tierra y la fuerza y el vuelo azul de los cielos y mares además del espíritu, no merecían terminar así**

**-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?**

**-Seguir….solo nos queda seguir Poochi**

**-Esta bien…pero ya no sigas culpándote**

Tres días después del ataque al pueblo de Goul

**-¡HYYYAAAAA!**

**-¡KYAAAAAAA!**

Momoko y Miyako entrenan sus habilidades de combate para estar en forma al igual que sus dragones Brick y Boomer

**-¡GROOOOOAAAA!**

**-¡GRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Momoko suelta un golpe de revés con su espada desarmando a Miyako de su bastón pero Miyako la sostiene con sus brazos haciendo presión para que suelte su espada, ahora era un combate mano a mano, mientras Boomer ataca a Brick embistiéndolo, pero Brick salta para impulsarse hacia arriba lo que esperaba Boomer para lanzar un rayo congelante que lo paraliza haciendo que caiga al suelo

**-¿Es lo mejor que tienes? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Aun tengo trucos bajo la manga **responde Miyako

**-CRASH-**

**-(¿Crees que pararme de esa forma me derrotaras?) **pregunta Brick

**-(Y tengo mas que eso) **responde Boomer

Miyako se lanza con una patada que es parada por Momoko y en un rápido movimiento lanza una segunda patada que impacta en Momoko haciéndola perder el balance, mientras Boomer utiliza sus alas para congelar mas rápido a Brick con su aliento deteniéndolo de hacer un movimiento, pero Momoko agarra la pierna de Miyako para empezar a girar junto con ella aprovechando la fuerza que hizo para dar esa patada lográndola aventar y derrotarla, Brick queda completamente congelado y Boomer desiste su ataque pensando que había ganado pero un rápido esfuerzo de fuerza rompe su prisión de hielo y lanza dos bolas de fuego que detiene Boomer pero no su embestida derrotándolo

**-¡Auch!...eso dolio **se empieza a sobar el trasero de la caída que tuvo

**-Estuviste cerca Miyako **felicita Momoko

**-(No es justo) **se queja Boomer

**-(Nunca le des oportunidad a tu enemigo de respirar siquiera) **dice Brick

Mas al rato

**-Mis huesos duelen de tanto entrenamiento **se queja Miyako

**-Pero a sido productivo eso **dice Momoko

**-(Siento que me vuelvo mas fuerte) **dice Boomer

**-(¿Tu o tus derrotas?) **se burla Brick

**-¿Cuándo volverá Kaoru y Butch de su entrenamiento especial? **Pregunta Miyako

**-No lo se, desde ese día perjura que se volvió mas fuerte, pero cuando quiso demostrarlo…..**cuenta Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¡Y entonces con un poder enorme derrote a ese engreído y a sus fantasmas! **aclama Kaoru

**-¡Vaya no esperaba que tuviéramos mas fuerza aun! **dice Momoko

**-¿Me pregunto que tipo de poder nuevo tendremos nosotras? **pregunta Miyako

**-Si es verdad, con ese tipo de fuerza y mi inteligencia e inventos, nada nos detendrá y ganaran fácilmente las competencias **dice Ken

**-SI, estoy segura que Butch se volvió mas fuerte **asegura Kaoru

**-(No me aplaudan por favor) **dice Butch

**-(No deberías ser tan creído) **dice Brick

**-(Con calma, nosotros haremos eso también) **dice Boomer

**-(Si pero yo soy el primero en volverme mas fuertes que ustedes) **presume Butch

**-¿Quieren que les de una demostración? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Si, tal ves así aprendamos a como hacerlo nosotros también **dice Momoko

**-Esta bien, ¿listo Butch? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Groooaaa**

Una columna de luz atraviesa el cielo de color verde que cae encima de ella y sus dragón. Desaparece su ropa y su dragón empiezan a transformarse en luces que se fusionan con ella

**-¡BUTTERCUP!**

**-Bien, por lo menos esa parte ya la dominamos **dice Miyako

**-Y ahora, lo que estaban esperando **dice Buttercup

**-¡BUTTERCUP, ARMOR MODE! **Grita Buttercup

**-Hmmmm, no veo que pase algo **dice Ken

**-¡Esperen…sé que solo necesito calentar un poco! **Dice Buttercup

**-¡BUTTERCUP, ARMOR MODE!**

**-¡BUTTERCUP, ARMOR MODE!**

**-¡BUTTERCUP, ARMOR MODE!**

**-Este….Kaoru..** dice Momoko

**-¿POR QUE NO FUNCIONA? **Grita Buttercup

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Quedo algo decepcionada después de eso **dice Miyako

**-Si…al igual que Butch, no es que digamos que no sea verdad pero….**dice Momoko

**-Solo espero el entrenamiento que le pidió a la abuela Cien sirva **dice Miyako

**-Hola, les trajimos un refrigerio **dice Lady

**-Deben estar cansadas después de estar entrenado tanto **dice Top Hat

**-Gracias, son muy amables **dice Miyako

**-No es nada (es humillantes esto, pero por el momento solo podemos estar agachando la cabeza frente a ellas) **piensa Top Hat

**-(¿Les gustara que les haya traído mi especialidad de trozos de pan con cosas adentro?) **piensa Lady

**-Hmmm, esta muy rico…¿Qué es? **Pregunta Ken

**-Es un sándwich **dice Lady

**-¿Sándwich?...no lo conocía…espero me la puedas enseñar después **dice Miyako

**-Seguro, lo hare con gusto **dice Lady

**-(Eso es, déjense convencer con nuestra actuación para cuando bajen la guardia…nosotros nos aprovechemos) **piensa Top Hat

**-¿Y donde esta Poncho? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Acompaño a la señorita Kaoru, cada uno de nosotros debemos estar con ustedes en cada momento **dice Lady

**-¿Por qué? **pregunta Momoko

**-Este…después de lo que paso una ayuda extra les serviría **(aunque en realidad lo envie para que supiéramos alguna debilidad o algo que nos sirva) piensa Top Hat

Wind Plains

**-Concéntrate, mantente en calma y visualiza tu poder interior….únete a todo lo que te rodea y concentra esa energía para que fluya a través de tu cuerpo **da las instrucciones la abuela Cien

**-me concentro….visualizo….hago que corra a través de mi cuerpo **dice Kaoru

**-Ahora hazlo **ordena la abuela Cien

Una columna de luz atraviesa el cielo de color verde que cae encima de ella y sus dragón. Desaparece su ropa y su dragón empiezan a transformarse en luces que se fusionan con ella

**-¡BUTTERCUP!**

**-¡Usa la energía que fluye a través de ti! **ordena la abuela cien

**-¡BUTTERCUP, ARMOR MODE!**

**-¡BUTTERCUP, ARMOR MODE!**

**-No esta funcionando **dice Buttercup golpeando el suelo

**-Hmmm, no es mucho lo que pueda hacer, estas cosas requerirán que entrenes de otra forma **dice la abuela Cien

**-Descuide señorita Kaoru, se que lo lograra **dice Poncho animándola

**-Es fácil decirlo…en fin **dice Kaoru separándose de Butch

**-(¿Porque no puedo sentir ese poder que corrió en nosotros?) **se pregunta Butch

**-El problema reside en la situación, tal ves hubo algo en ese combate que hizo que activaras ese poder mi niña, pero supongo que lo descubrirás en su momento **dice la abuela Cien

**-Pero les dije a Momoko y Miyako que podía hacerlo, deben de pensar que soy una mentirosa **dice Kaoru

**-Hmmm, no debes sentirte así de esa manera… te aseguro que ellas no piensan en esa forma **dice la abuela Cien

**-Lo se…..¡UNA VES MAS! **grita Buttercup

**-¡BUTTERCUP, ARMOR MODE!**

**-¡BUTTERCUP, ARMOR MODE!**

**-¡BUTTERCUP, ARMOR MODE!**

En la noche

**-Mira esa comida, se ve deliciosa **dice Momoko

**-Muchas gracias por esta atención **dice Miyako

**-No deben darlas, nos ayudaron cuando mas lo necesitamos **dice Chigo

**-Supongo que debemos reponer las fuerzas así que comamos **dice Ken

**-(Por lo menos no son agarrados con nuestra comida) **dice Brick saboreando una chuleta

**-(Sabes…pienso que Butch podría disfrutar esto también) **dice Boomer

**-(Eso no lo dudo, pero estará bien) **dice Brick

**-En serio estamos en el paraíso jefe, estamos bajo techo, calientitos y con mucha comida…parece que morí y fui al cielo **dice Lady

**-Si….pero aun no tenemos que reportar….supongo que disfrutar unos momentos antes de que nos maten tiene su ventaja **dice Top Hat

Wind Plains

**-Prueba este brebaje, es muy nutritivo **dice la abuela Cien

**-si…seguro….voy a vomitar **dice Kaoru

**-(¿Qué persona malvada le da de comer a un dragón esto?) **pregunta Butch mientras huele la comida

**-*Yum*Yum*…¡ESTA MUY RICA! **Grita alegre Poncho

**-Por lo menos alguien le agrada mi forma de cocinar **dice la abuela Cien

**-Sabe, a pesar de no avanzar mucho…comer una comida "nutritiva"….y estar a la intemperie frente a una fogata….no creo que haya sido buena idea venir…solo a sido una perdida de tiempo…soy una entrenadora de dragones y ni siquiera puedo darle a mi dragón un decente entrenamiento…sin mencionar que no puedo realizar ese poder una ves mas, debe haber una forma mas fácil de hacer esto **dice Kaoru

**-Ya veo….deja te cuento una historia de estas tierras, viene de mas haya de nosotros, mas haya de las ultimas guerras, incluso antes de que el humano aprendiera a caminar…los grandes dioses crearon este mundo y lo llenaron de vida, lo llenaron de diversas cosas y formas para luego terminar y retirarse no sin antes dejar a cargo a unos cuidadores que vieran por este planeta…los dioses dragón **dice la abuela Cien

**-¿Dioses dragón? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Así es, en total eran 6 dragones, controlaban toda la existencia desde la vida hasta la muerte manteniendo un balance, además eran de colores…el dragón rojo que poseía el poder del fuego que se los entrego a los humanos, el dragón verde que les facilito el control del ambiente, el dragón azul que les brindo las bondades del mar y del cielo, el dragón dorado que protege el tiempo y el espacio, el dragón blanco que protege los sueños y esperanzas y al ultimo el dragón negro que protegía a los muertos y las almas para su eterno descanso…este ultimo fue el mas expuesto a los poderes oscuros por lo que se corrompió e hizo que los humanos pelearan por primera ves para aumentar mas el poder que tenia sobre la muerte, los dragones al principio no consideraron eso una amenaza…al contrario sirvió para que el humano evolucionara y entonces el dragón verde hizo que nacieran diferentes criaturas de la tierra para complementar esto, apoyado por el dragón rojo y el azul mientras que el dorado no podía intervenir en esto ya que debía vigilar las cosas y el blanco tenia que seguir cuidando los sentimientos y emociones, el negro viendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto siguió manipulando a la gente para que las guerras fueran en aumento por muchos siglos mas teniendo por breves periodos una paz para que volviera a renacer la vida…lo que tu amigo el listo diría es el circulo evolutivo o de la vida **explica la abuela Cien

**-(Esa historia…me suena familiar…..) **dice Butch

**-¿Y que paso después? **Pregunta Poncho

**-Según las historias de mi pueblo hace mil años el dragón verde se estableció por estas tierras, considerándolo sus territorios, un día mientras protegía estas tierras apareció el dragón negro, esta ves mas cegado por el poder el cual le propuso al dragón verde unir fuerzas para crear mas cosas y así tener mas control sobre los humanos ya que su maldad se había desequilibrado peleando ya no solo por territorios o cosas así, sino encontraron el placer en matar y asesinar sin distinción alguna, el dragón verde al oír esto quedo mortificado por lo que propuso hacer una junta con los demás dragones para poder encontrar una solución mas el dragón negro le dijo que la única solución era controlarlos permanentemente y ya sin dejarles voluntad, además seria soberano de mas tierras que él no podía tocar por pertenecer a los humanos, esto comenzó a llenar al dragón verde de codicia y ambición, sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado y se autoproclamo ser superior a los humanos, por lo que acepto el trato y abandono sus tierras para seguirlo no sin antes permitir que las sombras empezaran a cubrirlas uniéndolas como su nuevo ejercito…y así nacieron las demás criaturas maléficas creadas por ese dragón, se podrían decir que son sus hijos como son los que atacan a nuestro mundo ahora **cuenta la abuela Cien

**-¿Un dragón negro?...eso tendrá que ver con todo esto **dice Kaoru

**-No lo creo, en esa misma época se encontraban valientes guerreros incluyendo aquel que se decía tenia los poderes de los dragones en su interior el cual destruyo a los tres dragones antes de ir contra el negro, una lamentable perdida ya que ellos eran los guardianes de este universo, pero también cuenta la historia que ellos eran inmortales y solo volvieron a renacer limpios de ese mal que tenían anteriormente esperando para volver a tomar su lugar como los guardianes **cuenta la abuela Cien

**-¿Así que el dragón negro también podía volver a renacer limpio de ese deseo de destrucción? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-No…lo que hizo fue por voluntad propia, a pesar de ser mas fuerte que esos poderes malignos dejo que entraran en el para experimentarlos, lo cual le agrado y corrompio a los otros tres, los otros dos no le servían y debían quedarse donde están para que si cumplía su ambición de dominio no se destruyera **cuenta la abuela Cien

**-Entonces…¿si muere renacería de nuevo como es? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Eso seria malo, muy malo **dice Poncho (¿Qué no sabe que trabaja para el?)

**-Ya habrá una forma, si pudieron destruirlo anteriormente, podría hallarse la forma de hacerlo de nuevo y esta ves para siempre ya que el mundo de los muertos ahora se rige por reglas de los cuales fueron confiados a varios guardines humanos que alcanzaron la inmortalidad **explica la abuela Cien

**-A sido una buena historia, pero no creo que tenga mucho que ver conmigo **dice Kaoru

**-Todo lo contrario, buscas una manera fácil de obtener poder justo como el dragón verde que se rindió tan fácil a sus ambiciones y que no fue mas fuerte que un humano **dice la abuela Cien

Kaoru se queda callada sin decir nada ante eso, por lo que solo se levanta a dormir a su manta pensando en esas palabras dejando a la abuela Cien junto a Poncho y Butch frente a la fogata

**-Supongo que será mejor que hagamos lo mismo, buenas noches **dice la abuela Cien

**-Buenas noches señora **dice Poncho

**-(¿Dios dragón?...¿derrotado por un simple humanos?...tonterías) **piensa Butch

Medianoche

**¿Quién eres tu?**

**Solo alguien que te pide que recapacites**

**¡Un humano no es digno de decirme eso!**

**Ya acabe a uno de ustedes, no deseo hacerlo de nuevo**

**Eso fue por que fue débil, no creas que me derrotaras tan fácil**

**Solo dime...¿porque odias a los humanos?**

**Ustedes son seres muy peligrosos para este mundo, destruyen, roban, matan y no les importa acabar con todo al su alrededor **

**Pero te olvidas de todo lo demás**

**Eso no te servirá, solo te terminare ahora y esto se acabo**

**No deseo mas muertes en mis manos…pero te detendré **

**¡ROOOOAAAAAAAA!**

**¡RRRAAAAAAAAAA!**

**-¡GROOAAAAA! **

**-¿Butch que sucede? **pregunta Kaoru

**-(Un sueño….solo fue un sueño) **dice Butch alterado

**-Tranquilo estoy aquí contigo **dice Kaoru

**-Rrrrrrrrr**

**-Eso es, descuida…mientras estemos juntos nada pasara **dice Kaoru abrazando y acariciando a Butch

**-Hmmmm, supongo que eso es lo que le falta **dice la abuela Cien

En la mañana

**-TUMP-**

**-Mmmmmm**

**-TUMP-**

**-Dejen dormir **dice Kaoru

**-TUMP-**

**-¿POR QUE EL ESCANDALO? **Grita Kaoru despertando enojada junto a Butch

**-¡JEFA…NOS ATACAN! **grita Poncho corriendo hacia ella seguida por un Golem (un enorme humanoide echo de piedra)

**-GREEEGGGGG**

**-¿Qué es eso?...¿donde esta la abuela Cien? **Se pregunta Kaoru parándose rápidamente

**-¡GROOOOAAA! **Ruge Butch

**-Espera Butch, debemos hallar primero a la abuela **ordena Kaoru

EL golem levanta una roca cercana y se los avienta donde Kaoru lo esquiva junto con Poncho mientras Butch se lanza contra el, pero lo agarra de sus cuernos como a un toro deteniéndolo

**-¡RESISTE BUTCH! **Grita Kaoru tratando de llegar hacia Butch

**-¡TENGA CUIDADO! **Grita Poncho

EL golem hace que Butch ceda hacia la derecha y se prepara a golpearlo pero Kaoru llega y lo patea en la cara sin ningún efecto

**-Demonios…que buena idea fue patear algo que es una roca **dice Kaoru

El golem voltea hacia ella pero un coletazo de Butch le destroza la cara haciendo que caiga

**-¡Excelente!...ahora busquemos a…¡CUIDADO! **Grita Kaoru al ver que se vuelve a parar y los embiste por lo que lo esquivan y reconstruye su cabeza de nuevo

**-Esto es serio, ¡VEAMOS SI PUEDES CON NOSOTROS JUNTOS! **advierte Kaoru

Una columna de luz atraviesa el cielo de color verde que cae encima de ella y su dragón. Desaparece su ropa y su dragón empiezan a transformarse en luces que se fusionan con ella

**-¡BUTTERCUP!... ¡MAZO DEL DRAGON DEL BOSQUE!**

El golem se lanza una ves mas pero es desecho por el golpe del Mazo de Buttercup partiéndolo en muchos pedazos

**-Ah…ah…era muy duro **dice Buttercup

**-Bien jefa **dice Poncho

**-¿Sabes donde esta la abuela Cien? **Pregunta Buttercup

**-No la e visto **responde Poncho

**-No debe estar muy lejos, ojala volara **dice Buttercup

**-Je-je-je-jefa….atrás de usted **señala Poncho

Los restos del golem comienzan a formar nuevos golems haciendo la situación mas difícil

**-¿Qué debo volverlos polvo? **Pregunta Buttercup´

**-¡No se ven contentos! **Doce Poncho alejándose

**¡Caos, odio, destrucción, derrotare a cualquiera que piense en esas cosas, GRAVITY BLESSING!,** entona Buttercup por lo que de su mazo sale el dragón Butch que vuela aun mas arriba hasta las nubes que están encima y empezó a bajar una bola de energía que cae hacia los golems que se destruyen al explotar la bola de energía

**-Estoy….cansada **dice Buttercup

Pero del sitio del impacto aparece un enorme golem que crece mas que un casa de tres pisos

**-¡Entre mas grande son, mas duro es la caída amigo! **Dice Buttercup

**-GREEEEEGGGGGG**

**-¡KYYYYAAAAAA!**

Buttercup salta para golpear al golem pero es lanzada por un golpe que la avienta de vuelta al piso estrellándose

**-*Pufff*….okey….tal ves tu tamaño te sirve….pero no puedo perder aquí **dice Buttercup tratando de levantarse

Base DYNAMO

**-Profesor, la sangre del dragón verde ha vuelto a reaccionar, pero le falta mas para que obtengamos los datos de la ultima ves **dice el asistente

**-Kaoru y Butch deben de estar combatiendo de nuevo….a estado reaccionando estos días continuamente….pero no logra volver a esa forma…podría asegurar una nueva forma de energia **dice el profesor

**-(Debo consultar algo) **piensa Poochi retirándose sin que lo noten entre los muros del lugar

Pueblo de Goul

**-(¿Sientes eso Boomer?) **pregunta Brick

**-(Si….debe de ser Butch, no hay duda) **responde Boomer

**-¿Qué les pasa a ellos dos? **Pregunta Ken

**-Puedo sentirlo…** dice Momoko

**-Es la misma sensación de cuando atacaron los espíritus **dice Miyako

Mansión Legard

**-¿Así que la pequeña dragona esta intentando evolucionar de nuevo?...solo abrí el cerrojo por ti cariño…veamos si aprendes a abrir esa puerta **dice Bell

Wind Plains

**-¡JEFA MIRE! **Señala Poncho a la abuela Cien atrás del golem que se voltea hacia ella

**-¡ABUELA CIEN! **Grita Buttercup

_**(Brilliant Road)**_

_**Sora wo aogi Hoshi yo michite Tobitatsu no Asu e no brilliant road  
>Kokoro no aosa Kono te ni daite go far away<strong>_

Del cuerpo de Poncho sale el cristal de color verde que se une a Buttercup, ella se empieza a encerrar en una esfera verde donde en el interior empieza a aparecerle una armadura muy extraña (como si fuera mecánica) cubriendo su cuerpo una tela de composición extraña y cubriéndose con partes de armadura en los brazos, hombros, piernas, cintura y con un casco con un solo visor cambiando su mazo por un martillo teniendo en el mango una cadena con la figura de un dragón

_**Urayamu koto ni Narete shimattara  
>Hokoreru jibun ga Toozakatteku<strong>_

**-¡BUTTERCUP, ARMOR MODE!**

**-GRRRREEEEEEGGGG**

**-¡HORA DE QUE TE TERMINE!**

_**Mienai tsubasa de habataku no fly higher  
>Yume wo egaku no wa "hito" ni umareta kara<strong>_

Buttercup sosteniene su martillo de dragón para correr hacia el golem que suelta un poderoso golpe pero cuando levanta el puño solo ve un agujero en el suelo, para después salir Buttercup atrás de el por el suelo para golpearlo en la cara y alejarlo de la abuela Cien

_**Mienai tsubasa de habataku no fly higher  
>Yume wo egaku no wa "hito" ni umareta kara<strong>_

**-¡SI SE PUEDE, SI SE PUEDE! **Da animos Poncho

_**Sora wo aogi Hoshi yo michite  
>Tobitatsu no Asu e no brilliant road<br>Kokoro no aosa Kono te ni daite**_

Buttercup esquiva cada ataque del golem parándolos y hundiéndose en la tierra para aparecer en otro lado

**-Je….es hora de terminar **dice Buttercup arrojando su martillo al aire y preparar su puño

**-¡TODO AQUEL QUE DESEE PELEAR POR UNA CAUSA INJUSTA SERA DETENIDA PARA SIEMPRE!...¡CARNAGE ATEM! **Grita Buttercup abriendo la tierra con su puño que se traga al golem y un rio de lava pasa por encima de el

_**Anata to nara Yowai jibun wo sarakedashite hashiridaseru no **__**  
><strong>__**Mirai yo dou ka Mugen ni tsuzuke go far away**_

**-GRREEEEEEGGGG**

EL golem sale del agujero cubierto de lava aun, pero se empieza a endurecer entorpeciendo sus movimientos, en eso cae en su mano derecho su martillo y sostiene una sonrisa de victoria segura

**-¡ADIOS! **Grita Buttercup golpeando el suelo con su martillo cerrando el agujero partiendo al golem en dos que se deshace convirtiéndose en polvo

**-Bien jefa **felicita Poncho

**-Olvídalo hay que ver si no le paso nada a la abuela **dice Kaoru regresando a su forma original junto con Butch

**-Como ordene **dice Poncho

**-¡ABUELA¡… ¿ESTA BIEN? **grita Kaoru

**-Clap-Clap-**

**-¿Eh? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Bien, lo lograste como esperaba, solo requerías saber utilizarlo cuando debías **dice la abuela Cien felicitándola

**-¿O sea que siempre estuvo a salvo? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Ni tanto, pero solo libere a ese golem de este sitio para darte un entrenamiento mas apropiado **señala un sello roto la abuela Cien

**-(¿No será el diablo acaso esta anciana?) **pregunta Butch sorprendido

**-¡Eso pudo haber sido muy peligroso!...¿que tal si no hubiera podido hacerlo? **Pregunta enojada Kaoru

**-Pero funciono, ahora dime ¿aprendiste algo? **pregunta la abuela Cien

**-Bueno…este poder….solo sirve cuando es necesario, no cuando sea utilizado por vanidad o fanfarronear, ese poder no se mostrara por cosas sin sentido **dice Kaoru

**-Exacto, se puede decir que el dios dragón te brindo este poder para utilizarlo de manera responsable, así que ustedes dos deben de utilizarlo para proteger a la gente y lo que es justo ** explica la abuela Cien

**-Entiendo, además creo que Butch va mejorando mas aun **dice Kaoru acariciando la cabeza de su dragón

**-Me parece bien, ahora es tiempo de dejar este lugar **dice la abuela Cien

**-¡Si! **asienten Kaoru y Poncho

Base DYNAMO

**-Reacciones de la sangre documentadas, cadenas de células guardadas, esto le da un nuevo giro a la vida de los dragones y su fuerza **dice el asistente

**-Si…ahora puedo asegurar que los dragones de ellas no son normales…son casi…divinos **dice el profesor

Pueblo de Goul

**-¡Kaoru!...que bueno que regresaste **dice Miyako

**-Si…me fue bien en el entrenamiento, puedo asegurar que cuando ustedes les pase lo mismo podre asesorarlas **dice Kaoru

**-¿Cree que sea eso posible abuela? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Es una niña tenaz, seguro que las podrá apoyar **responde la abuela Cien

**-(Mírenme y aprécienme, me e vuelto mas fuerte) **dice Butch

**-(No por mucho, veras que alcanzaremos tu nivel) **dice Boomer

**-(Y rebasarlo) **agrega Brick

**-Infórmame Poncho **ordena Top Hat mientras están todos distraídos

**-Ella se ha vuelto mas fuerte, debió haberlo visto jefe **dice Poncho

**-Bien, eso lo podremos informar a la jefa Sedusa, envía el comunicado Lady **ordena Top Hat

**-¡Si señor! **Obedece Lady

**-Y ahora que ya terminamos aquí, seguirá la capital **dice Kaoru

**-¡Si!...podre comprar muchos vestidos y visitare las tiendas…** planea Miyako sus visitas

**-La capital de Paris, eso será bueno….¡Piensa en todas esas tiendas de dulces y ricos pastelillos! **Dice alegre Momoko

**-Conoceré el departamento de ciencia del lugar, dicen que tienen nuevos modelos de maquinaria **dice Ken

**-¡Bien, no se olviden de visitarnos chicas! Y sobre todo recuerden….juntas pueden lograr sus sueños **dice la abuela Cien

**-¡Por supuesto! **Dicen las chicas

Unkwon Place ¿?

**-Veamos…aquí esta el registro…año de la era oscura…muerte del dragón verde Drorom a manos del guerrero dragón…..será que….¿Him intente utilizar a los dragones como sus vasallos de nuevo? **Se pregunta Poochi viendo el libro eterno

Continuara en: "Mole Man"


	30. Chapter 30: Mole Man

**Treinta capitulos, no me la creo (realmente pense que ya estiraria la pata esto desde hace mucho) pero en fin falta mucho aun y se los resumire...Tomo 1: The Birth...Tomo 2: The Awakening...Tomo 3: Dragonpuff Girls...Tomo 4: The War...Tomo 5: The last Training...Tomo 6: Skills of Dragons...Tomo 7: Him...Tomo 8: The Truth...Tomo 9: Accept You...Tomo 10: Dragonpuff Girls Z, asi los tengo divididos en mi mente (que loco), asi que tenemos para rato y ustedes ya entendaran de donde a donde empieza cada uno, asi que sin mas disfruten**

Capitulo 30: Mole Man

Dos demanas despues

Pueblo Garden, un pueblo donde los amantes de las flores y demás pueden pasar sus días, hay una gran variedad e inclusive algunas se cultivan aquí para las hierbas medicinales, las mas raras se cultivan en las laderas de la montaña, donde por el momento, no es el mejor sitio para eso

**-¿No crees que deberíamos plantarlas en algún sitio mas accesible?** Pregunta el cultivador

**-¿Bromeas?...solo en este sitio puede crecer la planta Salvarejia, además ya deben de estar los que plantamos hace 6 meses, solo tenemos que llegar a ellos cuando terminemos estos **dice su compañero

Continúan con su labor sin esperar que algo los esta acechando en las sombras

Al día siguiente

**-¡Por fin….no podría aguantar otro día sin darme un baño! **Dice Momoko

**-Mis huesos están molidos por el viaje **dice Kaoru

**-No es posible no haber encontrado algún rio o manantial para refrescarnos, casi se nos agota el agua **dice Miyako

**-Ya les explique, los ríos son subterráneos pero detenernos a excavar seria muy tardado, lo bueno es que llegamos aquí…solo queda la mitad para la capital **dice Ken

**-Bueno busquemos un sitio para quedarnos **dice Momoko quitándole la tapa al tubo

**-Puufff-**

**-¿Ya llegamos? **Pregunta Poncho

**-Es bueno no caminar, pero llevamos un buen rato sin poder salir **se queja Lady

**-Nosotras buscaremos donde dejar a los dragones mientras Ken busca donde hospedarnos y pasar la noche, ustedes busquen donde vamos a comer **ordena Momoko

**-A sus ordenes jefa **asiente Top Hat

Mas al rato

**-Siempre tomando ordenes de ellas, ¿acaso hemos perdido nuestra verdadera naturaleza para crear caos y ser reconocidos como unos grandes enemigos? **Se pregunta Top Hat

**-Mira aquí sirven verduras al vapor **dice Poncho

**-Mejor acá, dicen que dejan bien cocida tu comida y la sirven con una rica ensalada **dice Lady

**-Dios mátame ahora **pide Top Hat lamentándose

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-Parece que los gemelos de la señora Paulete están muy enfermos**

**-¿No fueron por la medicina de ellos?**

**-No han regresado aun**

**-Esto es serio**

**-Parece que hay problemas jefe **dice Lady

**-Y a mi que me importa, lo mejor es dejarlo pasar y continuar con lo que nos dijeron **dice Top Hat

**-¿A las DPG no les interesara? **Pregunta Poncho

**-Disculpe…¿dijeron DPG? **Pregunta un extraño

En un establo con campo abierto

**-Normalmente aquí no llegan ejemplares de esos pero siempre estamos preparados **dice el encargado

**-Nos parece bien, aquí tiene 250 gils por los tres **dice Kaoru

**-Gracias, normalmente cobro mas pero ver dragones por aquí siempre es un honor…normalmente solo hay grifos o caballos que los encargan aquí **dice el encargado

**-Si, hasta ahora no hemos visto dragones, solo en nuestro reino **dice Miyako

-**Bueno eso es por que los crían mas haya por sus amplios valles, mientras que aquí esta muy boscoso y lleno de bosques, solo en algunos lugares están criando Wyvers, deberían pasar a checarlos **dice el encargado

**-Lo tendremos en mente gracias **dice Miyako

**-Y ustedes tres, no causen problemas como los del "El Cruce", los veremos antes de ir a dormir **dice Kaoru

**-(No fue mi culpa, si no de esa maniática) **dice Butch

**-(Claro da explicaciones que quieras, no te entiende así) **dice Brick

**-(A veces dudo que tengas cerebro) **dice Boomer

**-(SI SERAN USTEDES….) **grita Butch

**-AHAHAH, nada de rugidos así que están advertidos **regaña Kaoru

**-Vayamos con Ken para después reunirnos con la banda amiba **dice Momoko

**-¿Alguien sabe por que se llaman la banda amiba? **Pregunta Miyako

**-No lo se, pero insisten en que los llamemos así **responde Kaoru

En la posada

**-Es un buen lugar para pasar la noche **dice Momoko

**-Y espero que barato, no nos queda mucho dinero **dice Miyako

**-Bueno, lo que ganamos trabajando para DYNAMO fue la mayor parte para el pueblo, no iba a quedarnos suficientes fondos **dice Kaoru

**-Con el de los establos fue fácil, pero con los demás **dice Momoko

**-¿Algún problema? **Pregunta Ken

**-No mucho, ¿como te fue con el hospedaje? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Bueno…no hubo, pedían mucho por las habitaciones, a pesar de decir que compartiríamos, seguía alto **dice Ken

**-Supongo que toca dormir a la intemperie **dice Kaoru

**-¡Pero quería un baño T.T! **se queja Momoko

**-No habrá problema encontrar algún manantial por aquí o lago, eso creo **dice Miyako

**-Después veremos eso, espero la banda amiba haya tenido mas suerte **dice Kaoru

La taberna de las Rosas

**-Mira ahí están…¡por aquí! **dice Lady

**-Parece que tuvieron suerte **dice Miyako

**-Mucho mejor que eso jefa, entren **dice Poncho

**-¿Tenemos mesas reservadas? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Mucho mejor, acceso a la sala botánica **dice Lady, (zona VIP)

**-¿Cómo consiguieron esto? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Nosotros no, el **dice Top Hat recibiéndolos

**-Saludos **dice un Topo

**-Hola, gracias por invitarnos **dice Miyako

**-No hay problema, siéntense y disfruten la comida **dice el topo

Durante la comida

**-Esta muy rico, para ser solo vegetales **dice Kaoru

**-La comida de aquí siempre es del gusto de todos, inclusive para aquellos que comen carne, tienen un plato de vegetales hechas de carne, muy exquisita y cara **dice el Topo

**-Es algo increíble, además estos dulces vegetarianos están ricos…y creí que eso no era posible dice Momoko**

**-Todo esto para nosotras…¿por qué? **pregunta Miyako

**-Bueno supongo que hay que pasar a los negocios y además, que descortés soy, *cof*cof, mi nombre es Paof, como ven…vengo del reino de Beastland, estoy aquí para recolectar cierta planta de la cual quiero que me ayuden a conseguirlo **explica Paof

**-¿Y por eso todo esto? **pregunta Kaoru

**-No del todo, haya ustedes son unas celebridades que inclusive les darían hospedaje gratis sin siquiera preguntarles **dice Paof

**-No sabia eso, pero a pesar de estas intenciones no creo que sirvamos mucho para recolectar plantas **dice Momoko

**-Descuiden, solo tienen que escoltarme a mi y a mi equipo hasta haya, tengo permisos del poblado para ir, además servirá para localizar a los recolectores que mande y también a los cultivadores perdidos **dice Paof

**-¿Perdidos? **Pregunta Ken

**-Si amo Ken, se comenta mucho en el pueblo sobre eso, además esa planta es medicinal y lo requieren con urgencia **dice Lady

**-Entonces debemos de ayudar **dice Kaoru

**-Si, además les pagare su estadía aquí y un 5% adicional por las molestias **dice Paof

**-Con que nos ayude con el hospedaje será mas que suficiente, además es necesario apoyar a los demás cuando lo requieran **dice Kaoru

**-¿Y cuando partimos? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Mañana en la mañana, viajar de noche es peligroso, no sabemos que causo todo esto **dice Paof

**-De acuerdo, entonces nos retiramos y los veremos mañana en las afueras para comenzar a buscar esa planta **dice Momoko

**-Hasta luego, **dice Miyako

**-¡Gracias por la comida! **Agradecen los demás

**-Jefe, ¿cree que sospechen? **Pregunta una figura atrás de Paof

**-No lo creo, debemos conseguir todo lo que podamos de esa planta para nuestro ejercito, así estarán curados de cualquier veneno o herida que nos hagan, Beastland se levantara con la victoria y recuperaremos las tierras que por derecho nos pertenecen **dice Paof

**-Esto es serio, debo vigilarlos y esperar una oportunidad…espero las chicas descubran el engaño **dice una extraña figura moviéndose entre el techo del local

En la noche, atrás de la posada en los manantiales a aire libre

**-¡Que agradable baño! **Dice Momoko

**-Si, no es agradable estar tanto tiempo sucias **dice Miyako

**-Estar aseadas no nos sirve mucho por lo viajes que estamos haciendo **dice Kaoru

**-No hay que ser unas salvajes, pareceríamos unos desagradables monstruos si no nos damos un buen baño **dice Momoko

**-Si, es muy beneficioso para mi piel **dice Lady

Del otro lado

**-La temperatura del agua es perfecta **dice Ken

**-Si, inclusive me siento menos sucio **dice Poncho dejando una mancha de tierra en el agua

**-¡Que desagradable es eso! **dice Top Hat

**-¿Escucharon eso? **pregunta Ken

**-¿Qué amo Ken? **pregunta Poncho

**-Sonó como que había alguien detrás de los arbustos **dice Ken

**-¿Espiarnos a nosotros?...eso seria ridículo **dice Top Hat

**-Si, seria a las señoritas entonces **dice Poncho

**-¿EH?**

Del otro lado

**-Ahora hay que relajarme aquí **dice Momoko

**-scrat-scrat-**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¿Sucede algo Momoko? **pregunta Miyako

**-Creí escuchar algo **dice Momoko

**-Debe ser tu imaginación **dice Kaoru

**-scrat-scrat-**

**-Yo también lo oí jefa **dice Lady

**-(susurro) tranquilas **indica Kaoru agarrando una piedra

**-¡CHICAS ESTAN BIEN! **grita Ken

**-¡PERVERTIDOS! **Grita Kaoru lanzando la roca

**-UGGGGGG-**

**-SPLASH-**

**-¡HABIA ALGUIEN! **Grita Momoko

**-¡AIIIIEEE! **Grita Miyako tapándose con una toalla

**-¡CORRAN! **Grita una voz

**-¡ESPERENME! **Grita otra voz saliendo del agua a toda prisa

**-¡NO HUYAN COBARDES! **Grita Kaoru lanzando toda clase de cosas que tuviera a la mano

**-¡Jefa! ¿esta bieeeeeeeeennnnnnn? **Pregunta Poncho al entrar y ser lanzado por error

**-Ya se fueron **dice Momoko

**-¿Quiénes serian? **Pregunta Miyako

**-¿Qué paso? **pregunta Ken llegando con Top Hat

**-Solo unos pervertidos, pero les di una lección **dice Kaoru

A la mañana siguiente

**-Buenos días **saluda Paof

**-Buenos días, ya estamos aquí **dice Kaoru

**-Eso veo, inclusive trajeron a sus famosos dragones **dice Paof

**-Si, nos servirán de ayuda en caso de haber problemas **dice Momoko

**-Oye Ken…¿no notas que tiene un chichón Boomer en la cabeza? **pregunta Miyako

**-Si, ¿se habrá pegado? **Se pregunta Ken

**-(Eso dolió) **dice Boomer

**-(Fue tu culpa por no esquivar) **dice Butch

**-(Fue suya por hacer tanto ruido) **dice Brick

**-Les presentare a mis colegas, él es Dilat nuestro guía y Gre quien es experto en escalar ya que nuestra planta que buscamos y es requerida esta en las montañas a una gran altura **dice Paof presentando a un Oso y una cabra

**-Mucho gusto **dice Miyako

**-Bien suban, tal ves nos serán de ayuda **dice Kaoru abriendo el tubo

**-A la orden jefa **dice Poncho

**-Lista para el viaje **dice Lady

**-Como ordene (esto es tan humillante) **dice Top Hat

**-Bien entonces partamos **dice Paof

Comienzan su marcha como si nada en la mañana, lo raro es que nadie ve cuando se van….como si hubiera sido planeado así, solo una figura a lo lejos los observa su marcha junto a otras figuras

**-¿Qué haremos si ellas intervienen? **Pregunta una de las figuras

**-Tendremos que enfrentarlas si no nos escuchan, no podemos permitir que esos logren su objetivo…eso causaría que las relaciones se pongan peores entre los reinos **dice la líder

Continuara: "S.B.F"


	31. Chapter 31: SBF

**Y seguimos, ya paresco disco rayado XD, disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 31: "S.B.F"

La montaña Gloom, muy preciada por los lugareños por tener una tierra fértil la mayor parte del año, de la cual obtienen las mejores hierbas incluida la extraña planta llamada Salvarejia, una planta muy codiciada por su capacidad de regeneración frenética sobre las heridas o enfermedades, el único problema es que no hay otro sitio en el mundo donde crezca aunque sea descubierto un lugar en Beastland con las mismas características, por el camino para acceder se encuentra un grupo de tres chicas con tres dragones, tres amibas, un chico y tres hombres bestias que cruzan en su carromato teniendo como objetivo recolectar dicha planta, pero nunca notaron el señalamiento de no pasar que esta escondida entre los matorrales…o fue quitada a propósito para evitar sospechas

**-Cada ves se pone mas difícil el camino….¿seguro que podremos pasar? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Solo será hasta el pie de la montaña Gloom, desde ahí será escalando para llegar a las plantaciones **dice Paof

**-No creo poder escalar muy bien, a menos que….. **dice Ken empezando a elaborar un plano

**-Por nosotras no hay problema ni para ellos **señala Momoko

**-Espero no este muy alto **dice Miyako

**-No mucho, pero si queremos el premio mayor debemos subir hasta arriba **dice Gre

**-Descuiden, la subida es difícil pero la bajada será mas fácil **dice Dilat

**-Pero….si escalamos, ¿Quién cuidara las cosas? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Yo lo puedo hacer, no creo ser de mucha ayuda haya arriba **dice Miyako

**-Esta bien, pero estamos en una zona de cultivación así que no debería de pasar nada **dice Paof

Al llegar a una zona despejada desempacan las cosas y preparan el campamento base, arreglan arneses y cuerdas para subir mientras Ken de su caja de herramientas empieza a trabajar en un aparato para escalar

**-Revisa el equipo dos veces, y prepara la cesta para bajar los mas que podamos **indica Paof

**-Muy bien, Brick y Butch deben de cuidar nuestros pasos y no permitir que caigamos, ese será su trabajo **ordena Kaoru

**-Grooo**

**-Grrrrrr**

**-Yo los esperare aquí abajo, no se vayan a tardar mucho **dice Miyako

**-Descuida, solo es recolectar unas plantas y ya…regresaremos antes del anochecer, es bueno hacer cosas que no tengan que involucrar con…..¿eh?...¡YAAAAYYYYYYYY! **grita Momoko

**-¿Qué sucede Momoko? **pregunta Kaoru

**-(Oh, oh) **dice Brick

**-¡ALEJA ESA COSA DE MI! **grita Momoko

**-Pero solo es un insecto señorita **dice Dilat

**-¡PERO ES MUY GRANDE ALEJALO! **Ordena Momoko arrojando todo lo que cargaba, incluso el tubo en el que trae a Top Hat

**-Puffff-**

**-¿Ya llegamos?...¡AYYYYY! **grita Top Hat al ver al enorme insecto (era una mangosta enorme)

**-¡ALEJENLO DE NOSOTROS! **Grita Momoko abrazando a Top Hat

**-Discúlpenla, tiene unos problemas con los insectos **dice Miyako

**-Con los comunes esta bien, pero los demás….**dice Kaoru

**-Pues será un problema por que la montaña también tiene un gran ecosistema de ellos **dice Paof

**-Saben que, me quedare yo y que Miyako vaya en mi lugar **dice Momoko empujando a Miyako

**-Esta bien, pero no tienes por qué ser tan ruda **dice Miyako

**-Entonces pongámonos en marcha mientras aun tengamos luz **dice Paof acomodándose sus anteojos oscuros

**-¿No que los topos no veían en la luz? **Pregunta Top Hat

**-Con mis lentes especiales no tengo problema alguno en salir de día **responde Paof

**-¿Estas listo Ken? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Si, con esta garra especial subir será muy sencillo **dice Ken sosteniendo una pistola con un gancho (como el que trae batman)

**-¡Arriba todos! **ordena Gre escalando como cualquier cabra de monte

**-Presumido **dice Dilat sacando sus garras y enterrándolas en las rocas

**-¡Vamos Miyako! **anima Kaoru

**-Voy detrás de ti **dice Miyako

Ambas empiezan a trepar por las laderas y salientes mientras Butch y Boomer empiezan a volar a una altura cercana a ellas inspeccionado el terreno

**-¡DESCUIDEN ESTAREMOS AQUÍ VIGILANDO QUE NO SE CAERQUEN MAS INSECTOS GIGANTES! **Grita Momoko cubriéndose con una manta

**-¿No crees que exagera un poco? **Pregunta Top Hat

**-Gro **responde Brick

Arriba

**-Ya empezaron a subir señora **dice un personaje encapuchado

**-No los dejen de vigilar…nya…¿y que hay de abajo? **Pregunta la líder

**-Se quedo una con un dragón y otra criatura extraña **responde otra encapuchada

**-Manda a Lilith a hablar con ella nya **ordena la líder

**-¿Y que hay de los cultivadores que no logramos hallar? **Pregunta la encapuchada

**-Ellos nos conducirán, si sus recolectores nos dieron la información bien nya, hay una gran cantidad de ellos escondidos recolectando mas Salvarejia nya **dice la líder

**-Peinamos todo el área, es imposible que no los hayamos encontrado **dice el encapuchado

**-Ese topo es listo, pero no permitiremos que logre sus objetivos….miau **dice la líder

Llegaron al primer puesto de cultivos donde hay Hoja plata y Flores de Paz

**-Son hermosas **dice Miyako

**-Son usadas para pequeñas pociones, así como también sazonar algunos alimentos **dice Gre

**-Sigamos adelante, hay un sendero que nos facilitara subir un poco mas rápido **dice Dilat

**-De acuerdo, con mi pistola escala es fácil subir, pero volverlo a cargar es la parte difícil **dice Ken recargándolo

**-Es bueno para el cuerpo **dice Kaoru

**-Y además es divertido, lastima que Momoko se lo pierda **dice Miyako

**-Con insectos gigantes como esa cigarra, supongo que ya hubiera saltado **dice Kaoru

**-(Todos tenemos miedos) **dice Boomer

**-(Yo no le temo a nada) **dice Butch

**-¡Butch, Boomer traten de no alejarse tanto! **ordena Kaoru

**-(A ella si) **dice Boomer

Abajo en el campamento

**-Este…señorita Momoko, debería de salir de ahí, se debe estar asando **dice Top Hat

**-Saldré cuando no haya algún insecto gigante queriendo comerse mi cerebro **responde Momoko

**-(Desde que recuerdo, siempre a estado asustada por todos los grandes insectos, incluso las arañas) **dice Brick

**-Tal ves no te entienda Brick, pero sé que hablas de mi **dice Momoko

**-Le prometo señorita que no hay insectos gigantes aquí (¿y estas son nuestras enemigas?) **piensa Top Hat

**-Esta bien, se que parezco exagerada pero…..solo no me gustan los insectos **dice Momoko

**-¿Y que tienen de malo ser un insecto? **Pregunta una voz

**-Nada, es solo que son algo viscosos, peludos, con muchos ojos, y siento que me quieren comer **responde Momoko

**-(¿Quién pregunto?) **dice Brick

**-Eso es algo muy grosero de tu parte **dice la voz

**-Si te gustan tanto los insectos lo lamento Top Hat pero así pienso **responde Momoko

**-Pero yo no dije nada **dice Top Hat

**-¿Entonces quien?...¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ? **pregunta Momoko

De repente de los arbustos salen dos figuras encapuchadas y otras tres caen a su alrededor poniendo a Brick a la defensiva junto a Momoko y Top Hat

**-Espere, no le haremos daño, solo queremos hablar **dice la encapuchada

**-¿No me harán nada personas que llegan de la nada así como así? **pregunta Momoko sacando su espada

**-Disculpa que vengamos así, pero debemos mantenernos a cubierto por un problema que esta sucediendo ahora **dice la encapuchada

**-Bueno primero déjenme verlos y después hablamos **advierte Momoko

**-Seguro, veras mi nombre es Lilith y soy de….¿le sucede algo malo? **Dice Lilith que es una Jorōgumo (una mujer parte humana y parte araña, tiene en la espalda cuatro patas de araña además del torax )

**-¡UNA…UNA….UNA….! **tartamudea Momoko

**-(Una mujer insecto espero que no lo sean las….caray) **dice Brick al ver a los otros personajes ser también Jorōgumo

**-Tranquila, no te haremos daño **dice Lilith

**-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! **Se escucha un gran grito por todo el lugar

**-¿Qué fue eso? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Se oyó como Momoko **dice Miyako

**-Debe estar en problemas **dice Ken

**-(susurro) Deben haberla interceptado **dice Gre

**-(susurro) ¿Qué hacemos? **Pregunta Dilat

**-(susurro) No lo se, los tenemos adelante también **señala Paof

**-(susurro) Estamos perdidos **dice Gre

**-¡CHICAS TENEMOS COMPAÑÍA! **Grita Paof

Arriba de ellos estaban los encapuchados que los esperaban, pero no habían previsto que la confusión se tornaría en su contra

**-¡SON ASALTANTES! **Grita Gre

**-¿Asaltantes? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Deben haber atacado a Momoko **dice Ken

**-Estamos en desventaja aquí **dice Miyako

**-¡BUTCH, CUBRENOS! **Ordena Kaoru

**-¡GROOOOOOAAAAA!**

**-¡BOOMER! **grita Miyako

**-GRRRRRRRR**

**-¡NYA…CUIDADO! **Grita la encapuchada

**-Ahora aprovechemos para subir **dice Kaoru

**-¡Yo los cubro! **Dice Gre subiendo de un gran salto para embestir a los atacantes

**-¡Rápido suban! **Dice Dilat golpeando a otro encapuchado

**-¡Nyaa, esto esta mal! **Dice la líder

**-¿Qué sucede?...yo sigo ganando **dice Paof riéndose

**-¡Maldito cegatón, ya veras nya! **Dice la encapuchada

**-¡Auxilio me esta atacando! **Dice Paof

**-¿Nya? **Pregunta la encapuchada

**-¡ALEJATE DE EL! **Grita Buttercup lanzando un golpe con su mazo

La encapuchada esquiva el ataque sin ningún problema pero aun asi la fuerza de ellas y sus dragones los superan

**-Chssss, retirada Nya **dice la encapuchada retirándose junto a los demás

**-Es ágil **dice Kaoru

**-Gracias, no quisiera saber que hubiera pasado si no me salvabas **dice Paof

**-Debemos ir a ver como esta Momoko **dice Miyako

**-Pero no podemos dejar que suban antes que nosotros, deben de ser los culpables de las desapariciones, lo mas seguro es que vayan tras la planta para sus propios fines **dice Paof

**-¡Maldición!, debemos decidir que hacer…¿bajar o subir? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-¡Ustedes sigan, yo bajare mas rápido! **Dice Ken

**-No hagas cosas arriesgadas **dice Miyako

**-Gre, acompáñalo y ya sabes que hacer **dice Paof

**-Si, vamos pequeño **dice Gre corriendo junto con Ken hacia el principio del sendero para empezar a bajar

**-Sigamos, no podemos permitir que esos bandidos nos ganen **dice Paof

**-De acuerdo, vamos Miyako….¡Butch, Boomer cuiden el camino! **Ordena Kaoru

Reanudan la marcha esta ves mas rápido subiendo por un lugar mas sencillo, mientras abajo

**-Llegamos, solo debemos ponernos el arnés y listo **dice Ken

**-Tengo una mejor idea **dice Gre agarrando a Ken

**-¿QUE HACES, SUELTAME? **Exige Ken

**-Lo lamento pero ya estamos metidos en esto hasta el cuello, es mejor empezar a deshacernos de los estorbos **dice Gre

**-¿Qué dices? **pregunta Ken

**-¡VAS PARA ABAJO! **Grita Gre arrojándolo al vacío sin sus cosas

**-¡AAAHHHH! **Grita Ken

**-¡Te tengo! **Dice Lilith cachándolo en el aire

**-¡Demonios, subieron muy rápido! **Dice Gre empezando a correr

**-¡NO TAN RAPIDO, ****ESPADA DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO! **grita Blossom cortándole el camino con su espada

**-¡AYYYYY! **Grita Gre cayendo de espaldas

**-No te muevas **dice una de las Jorōgumo

**-¿Estas bien Ken? **pregunta Blossom

**-Si, pero ¿quiénes son ellos? **pregunta Ken

**-No hay mucho tiempo para explicaciones, si Catnip no logra detener el avance se unirán a los demás de su grupo y estaremos en problemas **dice Lilith

**-Tienes razón….pero estas muy cerca **dice Momoko ocultándose atrás de Ken

**-Lo lamento, vamos toma aire como la ultima ves **dice Lilith extendiendo la mano

**-Esta bien, Top Hat te explicara mejor **dice Momoko

**-Pufffff-**

**-¿Los detuvimos? **Pregunta Top Hat

**-Aun no, siguen subiendo, quédate con Ken y asegúrate que no le pase nada **dice Momoko

**-¿Me viste cara de niñera? **Pregunta Top Hat

**-Solo hazlo tenemos una emergencia aquí….estoy lista…esta peludo-esta viscoso- esta peludo **dice Momoko tratando de controlar sus miedos

**-Ustedes dos custodien a ese traidor mientras los demás seguimos vamos **dice Lilith lanzando su telaraña y llevando abrazada a Momoko

**-¿POR QUE NO APRENDO A VOLARRRRRRRR? **Pregunta Momoko gritando

**-¿Qué demonios pasa Top Hat? **Pregunta Ken

**-Vera joven Ken, ellos son la S.B.F (Special Beast Force), un escuadrón designado a detener a cualquier persona que provoque mas descontentos entre los dos reinos, al parecer lo que estábamos ayudando pertenecen a una organización que quiere levantar en armas a Beastland para recuperar tierras que les pertenecían anteriormente **explica Top Hat

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Por favor, escúcheme** pide Lilith esquivando todas las cosas que le arrojaba Momoko

**-¡ALEJATE DE MI, BRICK! **gritaba Momoko

Brick atacaba al resto del grupo lanzando coletazos y flamas de fuego

**-Hay que incapacitarlo **ordena una de las Jorōgumo

Con sus telarañas empiezan a cubrir a Brick que a pesar de quemarlas son demasiadas, su cuerpo se vuelve blanco por la cantidad de telarañas hasta formar un capullo

**-(Maldición no puedo zafarme) **dice Brick

**-Por favor no me lastimen **pide Top Hat

**-¡Tenemos controlado al dragón! **informa una Jorōgumo

**-Por favor tómalo con calma, tuvimos que parar a tu dragón antes de que lastimara a alguien **dice Lilith

**-(Brick…) ¡SUELTENLO AHORA! **ordena Momoko lanzando una cubeta

**-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! **Grita Lilith parando la cubeta pero momoko se le escurre por un lado a gran velocidad

**-¡SI BICHOS COMO USTEDES QUIEREN PELEAR, ENTONCES LES DARE PELEA! **Grita Momoko abriéndose paso entre las Jorōgumo hasta alcanzar a Brick y tocarlo

Una columna de luz atraviesa el cielo de color rojo que cae encima de ella y sus dragon. Desaparece la ropa que vestia y sus Brick empiezan a transformarse en luces que se fusionan con ella

**-¡Blossom! **Dice la chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos rosas, rodea su cabeza una tiara roja, en su pecho lleva un pectoral que tiene una gema roja en medio con hombreras, además de una playera rosa con una falda del mismo color y botas blancas medianas

**-Demonios, aléjense…yo la calmare **dice Lilith poniéndose en posición de combate a mano limpia

**-¡****ESPADA DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO! **invoca Blossom su espada rodeada de fuego y en el mango tiene la cabeza de un dragón

**-Veamos de que estas hecha **dice Lilith corriendo hacia ella para propinarle un golpe que lo esquiva y para sus golpes con su espada

**-Mi turno **dice Blossom haciendo movimientos con su espada que son esquivados por su contrincante

**-(Tengo que desarmarla) **piensa Lilith tirando desde su muñeca un fino hilo que agarra su espada y se la quita

**-Aun no estoy acabada **dice Blossom utilizando sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo

**-(Es bueno pero…¿Por qué no a usado su poder para terminarme de una ves?) **piensa Lilith saltando hacia atrás y trepándose a un árbol

**-¡No hagas eso con tus otras patas…se ve grotesco! **Dice Blossom

**-Je….entonces no te gusta ¿eh? **dice Lilith arrojándose a ella

**-¡TE TENGO…NO ME ABRAZES! **Grita Blossom al estar abrazada por Lilith

**-¡AHORA ESCUCHAME CON ATENCION, FUERON ENGAÑADAS! **Le grita Lilith

**-¿Engañadas? **Pregunta Blossom

**-Si prometes calmarte te lo contare todo, ¿ok? **dice Lilith

**-Esta bien…pero suéltame…ukkk **dice Blossom sacudiéndose toda

**-Los que creen que solo son personas de bien, son en realidad de una organización destinada a provocar la guerra, nosotras pertenecemos al S.B.F y detenemos todo lo que tenga que ver con enfrentar a los reinos, debido a que nosotros descubrimos sus planes y custodiado la montaña, les era imposible bajar o subir por lo que empezaron a secuestrar a los cultivadores para alejarnos de sus actividades, por un tiempo les resulto pero aun así seguimos acechándolos deteniendo a los que podamos, supimos que su líder venia a terminar el trabajo pero para su suerte las encontró primero y las recluto para que lo escoltaran, de seguro usara a tus compañeras para que lo ayuden a llegar si mi superior Catnip interviene **explica Lilith

**-No te creo del todo pero si les pasa algo a ellas o a Ken no me lo perdonaría asi que confiare en ti….pero no te me acerques mucho por favor **dice Blossom

**-Tenemos que subir rápidamente si los queremos alcanzar, seria grave si toma a una de tus compañeras de rehén **dice Lilith

**-Esta bien, vamos Top Hat **dice Blossom sacando su tubo de transporte

**-Yo mejor me quedo aquiiiiii **dice Top Hat siendo absorbido

**-Para subir mas rápido tendremos que llevarte…a menos que puedas volar **dice Lilith

**-¿Me ves alas?...pero no me queda de otra, adelante **dice Blossom cerrando los ojos

**-¡En marcha! **Ordena Lilith empezando a sacar telarañas para llevarse cargando a Blossom seguidas por las demás del grupo

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-(Kaoru, Miyako….espero no lastimen a nadie, no use mi poder por que no puedo herir a los demás de la forma que le hacemos a los monstruos) **piensa Blossom

**-Sujétese, primero pararemos en la base de mi superior y después continuaremos subiendo, si los enfrentaron deben de haber visto hacia donde se dirigían, si descubrimos su base entonces detendremos sus ambiciones **dice Lilith

**-Me parece bien, pero que sea rápido por que me esta dando escalofríos **dice Blossom asustada

**-¿Qué tiene usted contra los insectos? **Pregunta Lilith

**-nada, es solo que….¡NO ME GUSTAN! **Grita Momoko

Continuara en "I Weak"


	32. Chapter 32: I Weak

**¿Que puedo decir?...no dormir me da mucha hueva al hacer las cosas, por eso me tome unos dias y regreso algo renovado, por lo que continue de nuevo desde aqui para despues seguir con las demas, pero en serio duerman bien y alimentencen sanamente, no sean como yo que apenas duermo 5 horas XP**

Capitulo 32: I Weak

Montaña Gloom

**-Solo hay que subir por aquí y estaremos a salvo **dice Paof

**-¿Un a cueva?...¿como sabias que había una cueva aquí? **pregunta Miyako

**-Tenemos un mapa que nos dieron, por esta cueva llegaremos al sitio de las plantas que debemos traer, asi obtendremos lo que vinimos a buscar para nosotros y los niños enfermos **dice Paof

**-Ya veo, entonces que esperamos **diceMiyako

**-Yo iré primero para alumbrar el camino **dice Dilat tomando una antorcha

**-(susurro) Miyako…ven un momento **dice Kaoru

**-(susurro) ¿Qué sucede? **pregunta Miyako

**-(susurro) No lo se, esos bandidos…que sepan por donde ir a pesar de no tener guía…hay algo raro aquí, ¿traes a Lady? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-(Si…¿pero para que la quieres?) **pregunta Miyako

**-Puuufff-**

**-Puuufff-**

**-Hola sucedió…hmhn **dice Poncho

**-(susurro) Silencio…escuchen claramente los que les voy a decir **dice Kaoru

**-¿Por qué tardan tanto? **pregunta Paof

**-Ya vamos, entonces se los encargamos **dice Kaoru

**-De acuerdo **dicen Poncho y Lady

**-Perdón pero si nos tardamos mas nos pueden alcanzar **dice Paof

**-Descuide, es solo que nuestros dragones no pueden cruzar por aquí, es por eso que tenemos que prepararnos por si somos emboscados aquí **dice Miyako

**-¡Butch!**

**¡Boomer!**

Columnas de luz atraviesan el cielo de color verde y azul que cae encima de las chicas y sus dragones. Desaparece la ropa de las dos y sus dragones empiezan a transformarse en luces que se fusionan con ellas

**-¡Buttercup!**

**-¡Bubbles!**

**-Fantástico **dice Dilat

**-Bien, entonces ahora estamos mas seguros continuemos (debo de seguir con lo planeado, pero no esperaba esto de ellas….creí que eran solo cuentos) **piensa Paof

**-Sigamos Bubbles **dice Buttercup

**-Si…**dice Miyako haciendo una seña a Pncho y Lady que se mantuvieran ocultos

En la base del lado derecho de S.B.F

**-Entonces entraron en la cueva, pero sin algún mapa o alguien que lo conozca no podremos seguirlos…nya **dice la líder

**-Llegamos **dice Lilith

**-Genial….ahora si me permites tengo que sacudirme mas **dice Blossom

**-¡NYA!...¿por que esta ella aquí? **pregunta la líder

**-¿Y por que siguen usando capuchas si ya saben quienes somos? **Pregunta Lilith

**-Nya…..esta bien, me veía genial y misteriosa **dice alegre Catnip (una mujer gato)

**-Logramos detener a uno, pero todavía sigue el topo y su secuas subiendo con sus compañeras **informa Lilith

**-Si lo sabemos, no es su culpa que nos ataquen sin saber pero lo hicieron muy duro nya **se queja Catnip

**-¿Entonces cual es nuestro plan?...¡DEJE DE LIMPIARSE! **Reclama Lilith

**-Pero estoy algo sucia nya….el plan es seguirlos por la cueva que se encuentra aquí, desgraciadamente ellos tienen el mapa y es el único, solo los recolectores y cultivadores saben ir por ahí pero los tienen en su poder nya **dice Catnip

**-Podemos intentar llegar por lo menos hasta haya **dice Blossom

**-Pero no serviría de nada Nya **dice Catnip

**-Conozco a mis amigas, si saben que iré detrás de ellas me dejaran algún rastro que seguir **dice Blossom

**-¡Oooooh!...¿Por que no eres asi Lilith nya? **Pregunta Catnip

**-Por favor, la última ves que hicimos eso perdió todo el rastro **dice Lilith

**-No debiste usar algo que supiera tan rico nya **responde Catnip

**-Olvídelo, vamos a movernos y a detenerlos de una ves **dice Lilith

**-¿Esta cerca? **Pregunta Blossom

**-Esta mas arriba de aquí, si continuamos viajando como hasta ahora podremos alcanzarlos **dice Lilith

**-Nya, yo primero **dice Catnip colgándose de Lilith

**-No se mueva tanto….y no me lama **reclama Lilith

**-Perdón Nya, pero tus vellitos hacen que me den cosquillas **dice Catnip

**-Por lo menos ya no ire con ella **dice Blossom

**-Suba por favor **dice otra Jorōgumo

**-No gracias, puedo escalar desde AQUIIIIIII **grita Blossom al ser cargada de nuevo y se unena los demás

Del otro lado de la cueva

**-Aquí estamos, desde aquí llegaremos a el sitio **dice Paof

**-Sin algo con que guiarte es difícil llegar **dice Bubbles

**-Si, es por eso que es ideal para que sea robado la hierva **dice Dilat

**-Subamos entonces para regresar pronto **dice Buttercup dejando algo debajo de una roca

En la entrada

**-Llegamos….¿puede bajarse de mi? **pregunta enojada Lilith

**-Pero es muy cómodo y eres muy abrasable **dice Catnip

**-Listo…ahora deja me limpio…uggg…tengo telaraña en el cabello **dice Blossom

**-¿Cómo cruzaremos sin saber líder? **pregunta un gato

**-Nya…¿estas segura que nos dejaron un rastro? **Pregunta Catnip

**-Solo hay que buscar bien **dice Blossom

**-Jefa, por aquí **dice Poncho

**-¡Aquí estamos! **Dice Lady

**-Lady, Poncho…me alegro de verlos **dice Blossom

**-¿Y el jefe? **pregunta Poncho

**-Se quedo con Ken, pero díganme….¿saben cruzar por aquí? **pregunta Blossom

**-No….pero la jefa Buttercup me quito mi sombrero **dice Poncho

**-Lo habrá echo por alguna razón **dice Lilith

**-Nya…que raras criaturas…¿a que sabrán? **Pregunta Catnip

**-Por favor compórtese líder **dice un gato

**-No me dejan jugar nya **dice Catnip muy triste

**-Descuide, cuando nosotros perdemos alguna parte de nosotros podemos recuperarlo, adelante Poncho **dice Lady

**-Esta bien, puedo sentir en donde se encuentra **dice Poncho comenzando a adentrarse a la cueva

**-Genial nya **dice Catnip

**-En marcha, **ordena Lilith

**-No se preocupen por la luz, yo iluminare…**dice Blossom

**-Somos gatos y arañas, podemos ver muy bien en la obscuridad, el problema era saber por donde ir nya **dice alegre Catnip

**-Solo tome mi mano y no se perderá **dice Lilith

**-Este….descuida puedo alumbrar mi camino **dice Blossom

**-Tranquila, yo puedo guiarte, eres también abrazable **dice Catnip pegándose a Blossom

**-Esta bien, por lo menos no tengo problemas con eso **dice Blossom

Zona de plantación

**-Ya casi llegamos **dice Dilat

**-Bien, déjenme ir primero para revisar **dice Buttercup

Buttercup sube los últimos tramos pero

**-Oigan, no hay nada **dice Buttercup

**-¿Crees que se los habrán robado? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-No lo creo, a menos de que ya hubieran estado…..**dice Buttercup

**-Lo lamento pero aun es temprano para decir algo **dice una figura de una pantera que se pone atrás de ellas junto a un montón de hienas

**-Una emboscada **dice Buttercup invocando su mazo

**-Alto, si no quieren que su amigo sea cortado por el cuello **dice la pantera mientras una hiena mantiene a Paof sostenido con un cuchillo y Dilat agarrado por varios de ellos

**-¿Qué hacemos Buttercup? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-Hmm…hazlo **dice Buttercup

**-¿Qué?...¿acaso no te importa lo que le pace? **Pregunta la pantera

**-Solo quiero probar algo, pero adelante puedo cargar con eso **amenaza Buttercup

**-Hmp…eres muy lista Buttercup…ya suéltame **ordena Paof

**-¿Qué sucede aquí? **pregunta Bubbles

**-Aun no lo se, solo se que nos han tomado el pelo **dice Buttercup

**-Je…General Yerag, baje las armas un momento **ordena Paof

**-Como diga **obedece Yerag

**-No entiendo nada de lo que pasa aquí **dice Bubbles

**-Verán, ya no hay hiervas aquí por que las cosechamos todas ** dice Paof

**-¿Entonces por qué hacernos venir aquí? **pregunta Buttercup

**-Por qué requería de personas que me ayudaran a llegar aquí para llevármelas todas **señala Paof a unas bolsas llenas de Salvarejia

**-Así que el cuento de salvar a los niños era mentira **dice Bubbles

**Oh…sobre eso, la verdad es que si hay niños enfermos que realmente requieren esa hierva, pero me las llevare todas **dice Paof

**-Chssss, eres despreciable **dice Buttercup

**-Alto, antes de que piensen en atacarnos déjenme decirles que hay un material altamente explosivo usado por los cañones, asi que no solamente eliminare la montaña si no todo se llevara en la explosión, incluyendo al pueblo **amenaza Paof

**-Grrrrr, pero te iras con nosotras también **dice Buttercup

**-No del todo, observen **señala Paof al cielo

Detrás de las nubes aparece un barco flotante, impulsado por rocas mágicas pegadas a su lado

**-Así que mientras cargamos manténganse alejadas **indica Paof

**-¿Pero como lo activaras?...creo que estas mintiendo **dice Buttercup

**-Buttercup…no lo provoques **pide Bubbles

**-Si quieres saber, tengo una mecha lista que activara las demás y todo terminara en un segundo **señala Paof manteniendo una mecha con un cerillo en sus manos

**-¿Qué hacemos? no podemos atacarlos **dice Bubbles

**-Descuida, todo saldrá bien **guiña el ojo Buttercup

**-Estas muy segura de eso pequeña, pero ya saborearas la derrota **dice el general Yerag

**-Creo que sabrá a lo que tu vas a probar **dice Buttercup

Yerag se queda desconcertado por esas palabras hasta que ve a uno de sus subordinados pasar volando encima de el

**-¡NOS ATACAN!**

**-¡DENLES CON TODO! **Ordena Lilith

**-¡ESTAVES NADA TE SALVARA CEGATON NYA! **Grita Catnip

**-¿Cómo nos encontraron? **Pregunta Dylat

**-Nos engañaron, fuiste tu **señala Paof

**-Sabia que había algo mal desde que Gre se fue, ¿Cómo podías seguir sin uno de tus hombres que sabe escalar?, no era lógico y menos cuando lo requerías para seguir sin problemas, después te guiabas por un mapa que nunca vio Dilat que se supone era el guía **explica Buttercup

**-¿Por qué estas tan feliz? **Pregunta lady escondida detrás de una roca

**-Encontré mi sombrero, somos inseparables **responde Poncho

**-¡GENERAL TERMINALAS MIENTRAS NOS LLEVAMOS TODO! **Ordena Paof enojado

**-¡ATAQUEN MIS HOMBRES, POR LA INDEPENDENCIA DE BEASTLAND Y NUESTRO VERDADERO LIDER! **Ordena el general Yerag

Las hienas sacan sus espadas empezando a atacar a los gatos que usan sables, y las Jorōgumo los atacan con sus puños y habilidades de araña (¿spider woman?)

**-¡SUBAN PRONTO LAS HIERBAS, TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ DE PRISA! **ordena Paof a los del barco mientras es protegido por Dilat

**-¡SE LO LLEVAN! **Grita Bubbles incapacitando con su baculo a sus atacantes

**-¡YO LOS DETENGO! **Grita Buttercup pero es detenida por el general Yerag y su mandoble

**-¿Vas a alguna parte? **Pregunta el general Yerag

**-Si, voy a enseñarte a ser un buen gato **dice Buttercup preparándose para el combate con su mazo

**-Ya esta jefe, nadie podrá ahora detenernos de llevárnoslo **dice Dilat

**-¡NO TAN RAPIDO! **Grita Blossom siendo arrojada por una telaraña como liana

Blossom se impulsa y alcanza las bolsas cortando la cuerda que las levantaba y subiendo por ella

**-¡Acábenla! **Ordena una de las hienas

**-¡Inténtelo si pueden! **Amenaza Blossom entablando combate contra ellos

**-¡CUIDADO JEFE! **grita Dilat cubriendo a Paof

**-¡NO!...estábamos tan cerca de iniciar esto, pero si creen que ganaron están muy equivocadas **dice Paof encendiendo un palo y lo arroja hacia donde dejo la mecha prendiéndola

**-¡LA MECHA! **Señala Buttercup deteniendo el ataque del general Yerag

**-¡MORIREMOS TODOS POR LA NUEVA ERA DE BEASTLAND! **Grita Yerag manteniendo a raya a Buttercup

**-¿QUE SUCEDE? **pregunta Lilith

**-¡DEBEN DE HABER ECHO ALGO MALO NYA PERO NO PUEDO DESHACERME DE TODOS ESTOS NYA! **Grita Catnip arañando a varias hienas

La mecha continua su camino sin que nadie pueda pararlo o frenarlo

**-¡YO LO HARE! **Grita Bubbles derrotando a una hiena y corriendo lo mas que puede para parar la mecha

**-¡NO SE LO PERMITAS DILAT! **Ordena Paof

**-¡RRRAAAAARRRRR! **Ruge Dilat lanzándose como un jugador de futbol americano aventando todo lo que esta a su paso para detener a Bubbles

Bubbles corre todo lo que puede hasta sentir que el suelo retumba, al voltear ve a Dilat abalanzándose sobre ella por lo que salta para esquivarlo, se detiene un momento para enfrentarlo pero la mecha seguía su recorrido por lo que decide que es mas importante detener la mecha, Dilat se detiene y vuelve arremeter contra Bubbles, ella lo esquiva nuevamente pero cada ves se queda a pocos metros de la mecha que esta a punto de entrar hacia unos agujeros en la tierra donde se separan en mas

**-(Debo llegar, no puedo fallar) **piensa Bubbles tratando de detener la mecha

**-¡NO LO LOGRARAS, DESDE QUE TE VI SABIA QUE ERAS LA MAS DEBIL! **Grita Dilat a Bubbles

**-(Soy….debil) **piensa Bubbles mientras con un ultimo intento apagar la mecha con su báculo pero no lo logra

**-¡CUBRANSE TODOS! **

**-KABOOOOMMM-**

Se escucha una gran explosión en todo el lugar y sale volando pedazos de roca y ambos grupos por el lugar

**- Equipo Jorōgumo salven a los que puedan **ordena Lilith cayendo al suelo sin problemas y lanzando telarañas para detener a las hienas

**-Nya….hagan lo mismo chicos **ordena Catnip

**-¡Suéltame gata del demonio! **Ordena Paof

**-Debería pero debes responder por tus crímenes Nya **dice Catnip

**-¡ESTE ES TU FINAL! **Grita el general Yerag al soltar un tremendo golpe con su mandoble

**-¿ACASO NO VES LO QUE SUCEDE LOCO? **Pregunta Buttercup al esquivar el golpe

**-¡Imposible! **Dice el general Yerag

**-¡YA ACABA CON ESTO! **grita Buttercup al soltar un golpe con su mazo al estomago del general Yerag

**-ARGGGGG **

**-¡Demonios, esto se esta derrumbando! **Dice Buttercup sosteniendo al general para que no se vaya entre los escombros

**-¡SUBAN TODOS! **ordena Blossom lanzándoles una cuerda al acercarse con el barco después de someter y obligar a la tripulación a seguir sus ordenes

**-¡TODOS ARRIBA! **Ordena Lilith

**-¡NO NOS DEJEN AQUÍ! **grita Lady

**-¡ESPERENME! **Grita Poncho

Todos comienzan a subir a sus camaradas y presos al barco mientras la montaña sigue cediendo

**-¿Dónde esta Bubbles? **Pregunta Blossom

**-No lo se **responde Buttercup

**-¡CHICAS YA LA VI NYA! **Grita Catnip señalando en una de las rocas que se están cayendo a Bubbles sosteniendo a Dilat de caer al vacio

**-Debemos acércanos mas **dice Buttercup

**-No podemos acércanos mas **dice la hiena a cargo del timón

**-Ya se que hacer **dice Blossom empezando a brilla para separarse de su dragón

**-Grooaaaaaa**

**-¡BRICK VE! **Ordena Momoko

Brick vuela lo mas rápido que puede antes de que caiga todo y alcanza a Bubbles y Dilat subiendo a Bubbles a su espalda y a Dilat con la boca empezando a subir mientras se derrumba el sitio donde estaban

**-Todas estas rocas van a destruir a todos en el pueblo **dice Lilith

**-¡Ken y los demás siguen ahí! **dice Momoko

**-¡HAHAHAHA YO GANE AL FINAL! **Se ríe Paof

**-No estés tan seguro **dice Buttercup tirándose al vacio

**-¿ESTA LOCA? **pregunta Lilith mientras se asoman por el borde

_**(Brilliant Road)**_

_**Sora wo aogi Hoshi yo michite Tobitatsu no Asu e no brilliant road  
>Kokoro no aosa Kono te ni daite go far away<strong>_

Del cuerpo de Poncho sale el cristal de color verde que se une a Buttercup, ella se empieza a encerrar en una esfera verde donde en el interior empieza a aparecerle una armadura muy extraña (como si fuera mecánica) cubriendo su cuerpo una tela de composición extraña y cubriéndose con partes de armadura en los brazos, hombros, piernas, cintura y con un casco con un solo visor cambiando su mazo por un martillo teniendo en el mango una cadena con la figura de un dragón

_**Urayamu koto ni Narete shimattara  
>Hokoreru jibun ga Toozakatteku<strong>_

Buttercup se hunde en la tierra como si fuera agua tratando de ganarle a las rocas que ya llevan tramo destrozando todo a su paso

_**Mienai tsubasa de habataku no fly higher  
>Yume wo egaku no wa "hito" ni umareta kara<strong>_

**-¿Qué estará sucediendo haya arriba? **Pregunta Ken

**-No lo se, pero no me gusta lo que se escucha venir **dice Top Hat

**-¡VAMOS A MORIR TODOS, DEBEMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ! **grita desesperado Gre

**-Silencio **ordena una Jorōgumo

_**Sora wo aogi Hoshi yo michite  
>Tobitatsu no Asu e no brilliant road<br>Kokoro no aosa Kono te ni daite**_

Miran hacia arriba todos y ven las rocas caer a toda velocidad hacia su posición

**-¡AHHHHHHH! **Gritan Ken y Top Hat

**-¡SOSTENGANSE! **Indica la Jorōgumo cargándolos para sacarlos del camino junto a su compañera

Las rocas destrozan el sitio y continúan bajando sin parar

_**Anata to nara Yowai jibun wo sarakedashite hashiridaseru no  
>Mirai yo dou ka Mugen ni tsuzuke go far away<strong>_

**-¿Oigan que ocurre?**

**-¡Miren arriba, la montaña se esta cayendo!**

**-¡Todos vamos a morir!**

**-¡AHHHHH!**

_**Dare ka no shiita RAIL ni toraware  
>Fuman wo noberu Jinsei wa iranai<strong>_

Las rocas casi alcanzan su objetivo pero Buttercup sale ante ellas del suelo y prepara su martillo

**¡Caos, odio, destrucción, derrotare a cualquiera que piense en esas cosas, GRAVITY BLESSING!,** entona Buttercup por lo que de su martillo sale el dragón Butch que vuela aun mas arriba hasta las nubes que estaban arriba de ellos y empezó a bajar una bola de energía que cae hacia las rocas destruyéndolas pero no detiene a los demás

**-¡MALDICION! **Grita Buttercup

**(No te detengas, hasta que el alma se separe de tu cuerpo)**

**-¡NO ME DARE POR VENCIDA! **Grita Buttercup al escuchar esas palabras que resonaron en su cabeza

_**Hon no wazuka na ikioi de let us go  
>Toushindai no eyes Mitsumeaeta toki ni<strong>_

Una gran cantidad de energía se centra en su martillo y cierra sus ojos centralizando a su objetivo, al abrirlos ve que su visor empieza a marcar un punto "Lock On"

**-¡DETENGANCE, VOY ACABAR CON CADA UNO DE USTEDES PARA PODER GANAR ESTA BATALLA! ….¡CRUSH EARTH! **Grita Buttercup golpeando con su puño el suelo para levantar una gran roca, alza su martillo y lo golpea lanzando los pedazos hacia la avalancha deteniéndolo completamente al crear un muro

_**Tabidachi wa Itsu datte kodoku  
>Semete sono te wo Nigirishimete<br>Urei no egao Kokoro wo sasu yo**_

**-¡ESTAMOS SALVADOS!**

**-¡HURRA!**

**-¿Lo logro?...increíble nya **dice Catnip al dejar de taparse los ojos

**-Llevemos mas abajo para descender **ordena Lilith

**-Habran salvado al estúpido pueblo, pero las plantas y los niños no **dice Paof

**-Tiene razón **dice Bubbles arrinconada en una esquina

**-Bubbles…..**anima Momoko

**-De las plantas no se nya, pero de los niños es otra cosa nya **dice Catnip mostrando que las bolsas de hiervas están pegadas abajo del barco con telaraña

**-Ahora llevémosle esto a los niños nya y a ustedes a responder por lo que hicieron nya **dice Catnip

_**Atashi ga ite anata ga iru Kono hi wo zutto wasurenai darou  
>Namida wa Mune no naka de nagasu no go far away<strong>_

**-Hmp….si esto no es fuerza, entonces no se lo que es **dice Buttecup al apreciar su hazaña

Continuara en "Sumerged Temple"


	33. Chapter 33: Sumerged Temple

**Perdon por el retraso pero tengo que informarles algo, por algunas semanas voy a estar hipermegaocupado asi que no tendre tiempo de seguir las demas historias, T.T, solo podre centrarme en una y ese es este y con mucha difilcultad por cierto debido a ciertos asuntos familiares (pidieron vacaciones y se van a quedar usando mucho la lap t.T) laborales (trabajo mas de lo que me pagan) y personales (a veces tengo que descansar no) asi que espero lo comprendan, y les prometo ponerme al corriente con las demas asi que nada mas me resta decirles, Tanoshimu y Mōshiwake arimasen **

Capitulo 33: Sumerged Temple

Catacumbas de Tokio

**-Mi señor, he regresado de tu mandato, capture todas la villas y demás poblados que se encuentran en los limites de este reino **dice Fuzzy

**-Hmmm **piensa Him

**-Mi señor….¿le sucede algo? **pregunta Fuzzy

**-No es nada que te interese, ahora continua con las villas y poblados de los otros dos reinos, debemos tener todo preparado y no quiero ningún contratiempo **ordena Him

**-Como ordene mi señor….(anda mas pensativo que de costumbre) **piensa Him

**-Mi señor, no hay cambios aun en las aguas eternas **dice Sedusa mirando atentamente en una vasija repleta de agua

**-Debe haber algo….siento que algo se acerca y podría arruinar todo antes de tiempo….se esta ocultando de mi vista y proviene del otro lado del océano…pero no podrán esconderse por mucho tiempo **dice Him esperando alguna respuesta a sus preocupaciones

Dos días después en el barco autodenominado Tuna

**-Miauuu, pronto llegaremos al sitio indicado **dice Catnip

**-¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?...no solo estamos en un sitio propiamente prohibido, sino que también vamos en contra de nuestras ordenes de regresar a la base **dice Lilith

**-Descuida, esto es por devolver el favor de ayudarnos nya **dice Catnip

**-No creo que esto ayude llevándola al lugar de tus historias **dice Lilith

**-Miauuu, ten un poco de fe en mi nya **dice Catnip

Abajo en los camarotes

**-¿Aun no sale? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-No…ya lleva mucho rato así, no quiere salir ni comer…esto es demasiado **dice Momoko

**-No fue su culpa, pudo haber sido alguna de nosotras el del error pero no nos pondríamos así** dice Kaoru

**-Ella no lo ve así **dice Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pueblo Garden

**-Revisen las estructuras, no sabemos si están dañadas seriamente**

**-Mira nada mas, que desastre….perdimos casi todo de las hiervas y plantas**

**-Debemos agradecer que estamos vivos y los niños de la señora Paulete se están recuperando**

**-Espero le den su merecido al causante de esto**

Departamento del Sheriff del condado

**-Bueno, pasaran un largo rato en prisión, si no es que los mandan a la horca **dice el Sheriff Olar

**-Con todo respeto, es nuestro deber para que se les haga justicia bajo nuestras leyes…debemos llevárnoslos **dice Lilith

**-Mire agradezco que apoyaran en esto, aunque también debo de destacar en que no solicitaron nuestro apoyo y además estos tipos destruyeron un gran patrimonio de este condado, pasara mucho tiempo para que se recupere el pueblo, los de la capital ya vienen por ellos y se les tratara con rigurosa mano **explica el Sherrif olar

**-Pero entienda que no queremos que suceda algo del cual no tendrá remedio si alguno de ellos….** intenta explicar Lilith

**-Lo lamento, además ustedes también deberían irse de aquí….yo tengo conocimiento de que apoyaron a detenerlos pero entraron al reino bajo falsas explicaciones y todo fue en secreto, los soldados de la capital al verlos trataran de sacarles mucha información y tal ves los tomen bajo custodia….recuerde que el reino de Paris y Beastland no están en una buena etapa **explica el Sheriff Olar

**-Lo entendemos….gracias por su atención **dice Lilith

**-Hmp….dejaran que otros nos corten la cabeza….no son mejores que ellos **dice Paof cuando pasa Lilith por su celda

**-Moriremos como unos patriotas de nuestra tierra **dice el general Yerag

**-¡COMO PATRIOTAS, EN NOMBRE DE NUESTRO VERDADERO LIDER OWIN!**

**-Que estúpidos….mueren por la causa de un fanático **dice Lilith sin voltear a mirar

Afuera

**-¿Se los llevaran verdad? **pregunta una Jorōgumo

**-No hay nada que hacer…preparen todo, nos marchamos de aquí rápidamente…..¿donde esta la superior? **Pregunta Lilith

**-Esta acompañando a las chicas **dice un gato

**-¿No sé que pase por su mente?...no hay nada en que podamos ayudarlas **dice Lilith

En el segundo piso de la posada

**-Miyako anímate, veras que no fue grave el asunto **dice Kaoru

**-Mira el pueblo, esta bien y los niños están recuperándose….lo logramos **dice Momoko tratando de tocarla

**-¡NO FUE ASI, YO PUDE HABERLO EVITADO SI HUBIERA SIDO MAS FUERTE Y RAPIDA! **Dice Miyako haciendo a un lado a Momoko

**-Tranquilízate….no fue tu culpa **dice Kaoru

**-Déjala, supongo que quiere estar sola **dice Momoko saliendo con Kaoru

**-¿No se para que vine aquí?...con Momoko y Kaoru es suficiente para ayudar a nuestro hogar….soy una tonta **dice Miyako tirándose a la cama

Primer piso de la posada

**-¿Qué crees que piense? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Espero que en nada….**dice Momoko

**-Nya…¿no mejora su amiga? **Pregunta Catnip

**-No…le damos las gracias por estar aquí apoyándonos pero…¿no debería ver como le va a su escuadrón? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Están bien sin mi Nya….además las amigas siempre se ayudan nya **dice Catnip

**-Es bueno que nos considere sus amigas, se lo agradecemos **dice Momoko

**-Ya regresamos **dice Ken

**-Trajimos comida **dice Lady

**-Me alegro, tengo mucha hambre **dice Kaoru

**-Nya…yo también **dice Catnip

**-¿Y a usted quien la invito? **Pregunta Top Hat

**-Nadie, pero tu también te ves delicioso nya **dice Catnip

**-Jefe…nos quiere devorar **dice Poncho

**-Tranquilos, hay suficientes para todos **dice Kaoru

**-¿La señorita Miyako no bajara? **Pregunta Poncho

**-No…aun no se siente bien **dice Momoko

**-¿Y como esta Boomer? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Igual que su dueña, no tiene ganas de nada **dice Ken

**-Sus hermanos deben de estar preocupados también por el…**dice Momoko

**-Eso es lógico, Miyako es como nuestra hermana también…estamos iguales **dice Kaoru

En los establos del pueblo

**-(Vamos hermano, tienes que comer algo) **dice Butch

**-(Te debilitaras si no comes apropiadamente) **dice Brick

Boomer solo se queda recostado y con una mirada perdida sin responderle a sus hermanos

**-(¿Qué podremos hacer?) **pregunta Butch

**-(No lo se, nunca lo vi de esa manera…..no se que lo cause) **responde Brick

**-(Soy débil) **dice Boomer

**-(¿Qué dices?) **pregunta Brick

**-(Ya me oiste…ella esta decepcionada de mi) **dice Boomer

**-(Tu sabes que eso no es cierto y ella no esta pensando en eso) **dice Brick

**-(¡TU SABES BIEN QUE SI!) **grita Boomer

**-Esos dragones han estado muy alterados, espero no destrocen el lugar **dice el encargado

**-(No tienes que ponerte en ese estado) **dice Brick

**-(¡PARA TI ES SENCILLO DECIRLO, NO FUISTE EL QUE FALLO!) **grita Boomer

**-(Solo quiero que te tranquilices) **pide Brick

**-(¡Hazte a un lado!) **ordena Butch

Se para enfrente de Boomer y lo mira con sus ojos verde azabache, Boomer no le regresa la mirada y se hace a un lado, Butch alza su cola y le da un enorme golpe que lo arroja hacia fuera rodando por el suelo

**-(¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?) ** reclama Brick

**-(Levántate) **ordena Butch

**-(…..)**

**-(¡LEVANTATE!) **grita Butch

**-¡OIGAN NO HAGAN ESO! **reclama el encargado

**-(¡Déjalo ya!) **pide Brick

**-(Hmp….ese no es nuestro hermano) **dice Butch alejándose con Brick dejando a Boomer ahí tirado sin levantarse

Segundo piso

**-Toc-Toc-**

**-No quiero ver a nadie **dice Miyako

**-Lamento entrar así señorita pero debe de comer **dice Lady

**-No tengo hambre **responde Miyako

**-Vamos debe de comer, sino se hará fea y arrugada **dice Lady

**-No quiero que te preocupes por mí, nadie debe preocuparse de mí **dice Miyako

**-No hable así, sabe…cuando nos sale algo mal a nosotros, nos volvemos a levantar para tratar una ves mas **dice Lady

**-No creo que sea igual el asunto **dice Miyako

**-Vamos anímese, coma algo **dice Lady

**-Nya…tiene razón **dice Catnip entrando por la ventana

**-Catnip…**dice Miyako

**-¿Te preocupa no ser fuerte?, yo tengo la solución **dice Catnip

**-¿La solución? **Pregunta Miyako

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Miauuu, llegamos **indica Catnip

**-¿En donde estamos? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Estamos en medio del mar Lair, el mar que divide a los reinos de Paris y Beastland **explica Lilith

**-Pero antes no fue así nya, antes estaba unida por una extensión de tierra y es aquí donde Miyako podrá volverse mas fuerte **dice Catnip

**-Pero…solo hay agua, no se ve que hubiera algo aquí antes **dice Momoko

**-Déjame comprobar eso, con este aparato que construí deberíamos saber, emite un sonar con el cual nos indicara si hay algo **dice Ken tirando un pequeño objeto de metal por la borda

**-¿Pero como sabrás eso? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Con esto, esta vara de metal resuena a la frecuencia del aparato, si hay algo ahí abajo vibrara con intensidad si es grande o menor si es algo chico **dice Ken mientras la vara resuena muy poco

**-(susurro)Esto podría interesarle a nuestros jefes **dice Top Hat

**-(susurro) Nos podrían dar un aumento **dice Poncho

**-(susurro) Mientras hacen eso le avisare a la señorita Miyako para que venga a ver para animarla **dice Lady

**-(susurro) ¿Por qué harías eso?...son nuestras enemigas **dice Top Hat

**-(susurro) Si pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ella **dice Lady empezando su camino hacia el camarote de Miyako

**-(susurro) Mujeres **dice Top Hat

En los cielos

**-(¿Ves algo Butch?) **pregunta Brick

**-(Creo que esa gata esta loca) **dice Butch

**-(¡Boomer!) **dice Brick

**-(…)**

**-(Olvídate ya de ese cobarde, se quedara ahí volando como zombie) **dice Butch

**-(Maldición) **dice Brick

Boomer sigue a sus hermanos a cierta distancia manteniéndose cabizbajo y sin ganas, deseando dejar de volar y hundirse en el mar

**-Toc-Toc-**

**-¿Puedo pasar?** Pregunta Lady

**-Pasa **responde Miyako

**-Debería salir a observar ese hermoso mar, no puede quedarse aquí solamente **dice Lady

**-¿Crees que lo que dijo ella, seria cierto? **pregunta Miyako

**-¿Volverse mas fuerte?...no sabría decirle pero no pasa nada con averiguar **responde Lady

**-De acuerdo, vamos **dice Miyako

**-Escuchen atentamente Nya…hace mucho tiempo la tierra conectaba a ambos reinos antes de que fueran los reinos que conocíamos, todos éramos iguales y se podía cruzar el mar dejando un tributo al templo del dragón azul que bendecía sus travesías nya **relata Catnip

**-Esa historia…se parece a la que me conto la abuela **dice Kaoru

**-Oigan esta empezando a vibrar mas fuerte…vaya que si esta muy en el fondo **dice Ken

**-Protegía a los marinos y a los que volaban con justicia y gracia nya, hasta el día en que llego el mal hasta el, lo sedujo con historias de poder y riquezas que podía tener a su alcance, pero el las rechazo, pero por la intervención de su semejante el vuelo verde se unió nya **relata Catnip

**-(Hmmm) **siente Boomer

**-(¿Y ahora que te pasa?) **pregunta Butch

**-(Algo se acerca…..) **dice Boomer

**-(No siento nada) **dice Brick

**-(Algo muy fuerte se acerca) **dice Boomer

**-(Primero débil y ahora paranoico) **opina Butch

**-¿Sentiste eso? **pregunta Miyako

**-¿Qué cosa? **Pregunta Lady

**-Algo viene….puedo oírlo **responde Miyako

**-Lo insulto, lo degrado de dragón y se burlaba de ser el esclavo de los inferiores…..esto lo puso muy enojado y destruyo su propio templo hundiéndolo en el mar llevándose con el a todos los que se encontraban en ese momento, su corrupción fue por que se sentía menos que los demás vuelos nya….y para que nadie pudiera construir o unir de nuevo a los dos reinos dejo a guardianes cuidando mientras el conquistaba el mundo nya **relata Catnip

**-Otra ves la historia del dragón corrompido….¿habrá alguna conexión? **Se preguntaba Kaoru

**-¿Pero eso en que ayudara a Miyako? **pregunta Momoko

**-¿Me escuchan?...hay algo muy grande haya abajo **indica Ken vibrando cada ves mas su vara

**-¿Cómo hace eso amo Ken? **pregunta Poncho

**-Yo no lo hago, es la vibración del aparato, en realidad hay algo haya abajo muy en el fondo ¡AYYY! **Grita Ken soltando la vara al vibrar a mas velocidad

**-Miauuu, vámonos de aquí**

**-Esto tiene mala espina**

**-Tranquilos todos, solo es una leyenda **dice Lilith

**-Nya….¿lo crees?, esta historia a pasado de generación en generación en mi familia nya….mi abuela es la ultima que me lo conto y dice que espera el regreso del vuelo azul **dice Catnip acercándose a Lilith

**-¿En serio? **pregunta Lilith

**-Bleeeeep, nya son unos miedosos, claro que son solo historias hehehe **se burla Catnip

**-¡OIGA NO HAGA ESO! **reclama Lilith

**-¿Entonces cual es la razón de traernos aquí? **

**-La líder siempre haciéndonos quedar mal **

**-Tranquilos, los traje aquí para enseñarle este hermoso lugar y tal vez así se anime nya **dice Catnip

**-¡Ayuda por favor! **grita Lady

**-¿Qué sucede? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Uggggg **se queja Miyako

**-¡Miyako!...¿que tienes? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Algo….se acerca…debemos….irnos **indica Miyako

**-Esto es serio, sáquenos de aquí, debemos de llevarla a un mejor sitio para tratarla **ordena Lilith

**-A la orden miau**

**-(Nos vamos ya, miren el barco) **dice Butch

**-(Boomer retirémonos) **dice Brick

**-(No…..ya es tarde) **dice Boomer

**-FZZZZZZZZZZZZ-**

**-Esa cosa se mueve como si tuviera vida **dice Poncho

**-No es normal que vibre tanto, es como si estuviera lleno de algo haya abajo **dice Ken

**-Esta aquí….**dice Miyako

**-¿Quién esta aquí? **pregunta Miyako

**-Nyaaaa, me esta dando miedo **dice Catnip

**-¡Pero si usted nos trajo aquí! **reclama Lilith

**-Grooooooooooooooo**

**-¿Qué fue eso? **pregunta Top Hat

**-Vino debajo de nosotros **dice Kaoru

**-(Butch, Boomer atentos) **ordena Brick

**-No somos rivales para el **dice Miyako

**-(Nos aplastara) **dice Boomer

**-¿De quien hablas? **Pregunta Lady

**-Leviatán **Miyako/Boomer

**-SPLASSSSSSHHHHHH-**

Continuara en Leviatán


	34. Chapter 34: Leviatan

**Negocie mi tiempo y gaste mucho dinero pero valio la pena (aunque nunca regresara esa inversion a mi T.T) disfruten**

Capitulo 32: Leviatan

**-GROOOOAAAAA**

**-No tiene que ser así….todavía puedes salvarte **

**-¡PARA QUE ME LLAMEN COBARDE HUMANO!**

**-No eres un cobarde….nunca lo fuiste**

**-hehehehehAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

**-Es la primera ves que alguien me dice eso…todos me temían por ser algo como un dios siendo que solo somos los mas fuertes de los dragones, solo nos brindaron el poder para proteger este mundo y míralo ahora….**

**-…..**

**-Entonces terminemos y que en la siguiente vida…tenga mas confianza en mi mismo**

**-Esperare para volverte a ver amigo Lagoon….¡ETERNAL PUNISHMENT! **

Mar Lair

**-¡ALGO SALIO DEL AGUA!**

**-¿QUE FUE ESO?**

**-¡NO LO VI!**

**-¡CALMANSE TODOS! **ordena Lilith

**-¡NYAAAA VAMOS A MORIR! **Grita Catnip abrazando fuertemente a Lilith

**-¡CONTROLOSE! **Ordena Lilith

**-Esto es serio, es muy grande lo que esta debajo de nosotros **dice Ken

**-¿Sera el guardián de la historia jefe? **pregunta Poncho

**-¿A mi que me preguntas?...¡no deberíamos largarnos de aquí! **dice Top Hat

**-¡EL MOCO TIENE RAZON NYA, DEN MEDIA VUELTA Y A CASA! **Ordena Catnip

**-No podrán escapar de mi **dice Miyako

**-Miyako…¿Qué te ocurre? **Pregunta Momoko

**-(Mi maestro me dijo que destruyera a los intrusos que se acercaran aquí) **dice Boomer

**-(Esa no es la voz de nuestro hermano) **dice Brick

**-(¡SAL DE EL Y ENFRENTAME COBARDE! **Ordena Butch

**-Todos morirán y cumpliré la orden que me dieron….¡MUERTE A LOS DEBILES! **Grita Miyako

**-A toda capacidad nos largamos miaauu**

**-CRAHSS-**

**-¡SUJETENSE!**

**-¡ALGO NOS GOLPEO!**

**-¡MANTENGANCEN FIRMES! **Ordena Lilith

**-Prometo ya no robarme los pescados de la comida y tampoco oleré la ropa de Lilith **dice Catnip rezando

**-¿QUE HACES QUE?...**grita molesta Lilith

**-¡PERDON PERO HUELES BIEN! **responde Catnip

**-Algo nos esta deteniendo…¿pero si estamos volando no? **pregunta Ken

**-¡FIUUUU!**

**-¡BRICK!**

**-(¡HERMANO REACCIONA!) **grita Brick

**-(Olvídalo, nos necesitan…..Boomer…..no eres débil, demuestra que eres mas que eso que te controla) **dice Butch

Butch y Brick asisten al llamado de sus dueñas mientras Boomer se queda volando observándolos…siendo los ojos de otra criatura

**-Es interesante, humanas que controlan dragones….debería de preguntar ¿por qué ustedes son tan fuertes no luchan para mi señor? **Pregunta Miyako

**-¡Sal de nuestra amiga ahora! **ordena Momoko

**-Ella dejo que entrara en su mente al igual que el otro dragón, ellos quieren volverse fuertes….puedo arreglarlo para que peleen por mi señor Lagoon **dice Miyako

**-¡TU NO LE HARAS NADA A ELLOS DOS ME OISTE! **Grita Kaoru

**-Groaaaa**

**-Grrrrrrrr**

**-Butch, Brick…vean que nos esta deteniendo **ordena Kaoru

**-¡Equipo Jorōgumo vayan también! **Ordena Lilith

Brick y Butch bajan volando hacia el casco del barco junto con las Jorōgumo que se tiran por la borda sujetándose por sus patas para ir hacia el problema

**-(¿Qué es eso?) **pregunta Brick

**-(No lo se) **responde Brick

Ambos grupos observan como unas cuerdas hechas de algas están pegadas al casco y cada ves mas salen del agua empezando a jalar hacia abajo

**-Hermoso ¿no?...esas especies olvidadas por el tiempo, antes eran criaturas acuáticas que vivían abajo del templo y cuando se vino abajo….bueno ahora aprecian mas su nuevo hogar sirviendo a mi maestro, no podrán romper sus cuerdas y cuando estén lo suficientemente abajo ellos subirán y los acabaran **explica Miyako

**-No cuentes con ello **dice Kaoru

**-Nada es irrompible, denme 2 minutos para poder crear algo lo suficientemente filoso **dice Ken sacando su caja de titanio y empezando a trabajar

**-¿Un humano inteligente?…deberían dejar de resistirse y unirse a mi maestro para que el mundo siga siendo seguro **dice Miyako

**-Nyaaa, tu maestro murió hace mucho, solo estas cuidando aquí en balde nya **dice Catnip

**-Eso no es cierto, de ser así no estaríamos hablando ahora y yo estaría durmiendo en el fondo del mar esperando **dice Miyako

**-¡Mira si quieres destruirnos hazlo pero déjala en paz! **Ordena Momoko

**-Pero ella ya acepto estar con mi maestro al igual que el dragón, acepten su destino al igual que ellos **dice Miyako

**-¡ESO JAMAS MI SEÑORITA MIYAKO NO SE RENDIRIA TAN FACILMENTE! **Grita Lady

**-Hmmm…..gyaaaa…..¿Lady?...no no puedes zafarte….sal de mi cabeza….¡OBEDECEME! **grita Miyako

**-GROOOAAAA** ruge Boomer

**-Nos esta atacando…¡CUIDADO! **Grita Kaoru haciéndose a un lado junto a los demás

**-¡Si no salimos de aquí pronto estaremos acabados! **Dice Lilith lanzándose por la borda y dirigiéndose hacia las algas con sus navajas

Las Jorōgumo y los dragones intentan en balde cortarlas mientras mas algas se pegan al casco obligándolos más a descender

**-¿Cómo lo controlamos? **Pregunta Momoko

**-No lo se, Miyako es la única que podría hacerlo **dice Kaoru

**-¡Jefe nos vamos a morir! **Dice Poncho llorando

**-¿Por qué ahora que teníamos las cartas a nuestro favor? **pregunta Top Hat llorando junto con poncho

**-¡MIAUUUU, NOS ESTAN JALANDO!**

**-¡MUEVAN ESAS PANZAS GORDAS, NO DEBEMOS PERMITIR QUE NOS BAJEN MAS MIAAAUU!**

**-¡Nyaaa!...¿no podrías hacer algo niño? **Pregunta Catnip

**-Si dejaras de molestar podría, solo requiero un poco mas de tiempo **dice Ken apresurándose

Abajo

**-(No importa lo que hagamos, cortamos una y se unen 5 mas) **dice Brick lanzando poderosas llamas

**-(Entonces ataquemos los que nos esta jalando) **dice Butch descendiendo

**-(¡Detente!) **ordena Brick

Butch baja al nivel del mar para empezar a nadar y atacar pero varias lanzas saliendo del agua se lo impiden obligándolo a subir

**-(¿Te encuentras bien?) **pregunta Brick

**-(Son demasiados y bien organizado…¿Quiénes son?) **pregunta Butch

**-¡CORTEN MAS RAPIDO QUE NOS PONDREMOS A SU ALCANCE! **Ordena Lilith

**-¡ESO HACEMOS PERO NO ES TAN uggggg!**

**-¡NOOOO! **Grita Lilith mientras ve a una de sus subordinadas caer atravesada por una lanza

**-¡MI SEÑORA NOS ATACAN!**

Varias lanzas se entierran en el casco al igual que unas Jorōgumo ya que se están acercando cada ves mas al mar

**-¡CUBRANCE! **Ordena Lilith

**-(SUBE BUTCH) **ordena Brick

**-(TE SIGO) **responde Butch

**-GROOOAAA**

**-Miauuu ¡CUIDADO! **

**-No podemos seguir así, debemos detenerlo **dice Momoko

**-No queda de otra…¡FIUUUUUU! **Silba Kaoru

**-GRRRRRRR**

**-RAAAAAAA**

**-Deténganlo sin hacerle daño **ordena Momoko

**-No pueden salvarse…déjalas en paz…ven a mi niña….noooo…..ven te mostrare como hacerte lo suficientemente fuerte….déjame en paz **dice Miyako

**-Pelee señorita, no deje que la venza **dice Lady

**-(Dragones…únanse a mi) **dice Boomer

**-(ALEJATE DE MI HERMANO) **grita Brick tratando de embestir a Boomer

**-(SI LAS PONES EN PELIGRO NO DUDARE EN ACABARLO Y DESPUES IR POT TI) **grita Butch lanzando un poderoso golpe con su cola

**-Nyaaaa…¿todavía no? **pregunta Catnip

**-Ya esta, no se si lo cortara pero servirá…creo **dice Ken sacando una navaja portátil (Navaja Gnomica)

**-¡CON ESO ME BASTA! **Grita Catnip arrebatándole la navaja y corriendo hacia la borda

**-¿Ya estamos todas arriba? **Pregunta Lilith

**-Si señora, pero perdimos a varias **

**-Maldición, prepárense para el combate…nos llevaremos a cuantos podamos **ordena Lilith

**-¡ABRAN PASOOOOOO NYAAAAA! **Grita Catnip saltando por la borda

**-¿ESTA USTED LOCA? **pregunta Lilith lanzando varias telarañas hacia ella

**-¡SOSTENME FUERTE NYAAAA! **Ordena Catnip utilizando el efecto péndulo y lanzándose hacia las algas

Catnip se aferra a la telaraña y empieza a cortar las algas fácilmente atravesándolas con la navaja y esquivando las lanzas

**-Esto es divertido Nyaaaaaaa **dice Catnip empezando a subir por el otro lado pero la fuerza concentrada eleva rápidamente al navío Tuna

**-Miauu…¿dónde esta la líder?**

**-NYAAAAAAAA **grita Catnip al subir hacia arriba

**-(Cuidado Butch) **advierte Brick

**-(¿Qué demonios?) **pregunta Butch

Los tres dragones esquivan el barco que sube rápidamente

**-(¿Acaso creen que ganaron?) **pregunta Butch

**-(Admítelo, perdiste y nos llevaremos a nuestro hermano con nosotros) **dice Butch

**-(Creo que eso es imposible) **dice Boomer dejando de volar y comenzando a caer

**-(¡BOOMER!) **grita Brick

**-Señorita no se acerque a la orilla **dice Lady

**-¡Déjala ya! **Ordena Kaoru

**-Eso hare, dejare que se me una en mi cuidado **dice Miyako al tirarse por la borda

**-¡SEÑORITA MIYAKO! **grita Lady lanzándose junto a ella

**-¡LADY! **Gritan Top Hat y Poncho

Miyako va cayendo junto a Lady hacia el mar que se vuelve obscuro

**-(HAY QUE ATRAPARLO) **grita Butch

**-(VUELA MAS RAPIDO) **grita Brick

Boomer cae al agua y empiezan a salir lanzas del agua evitando una ves mas que se acercaran

**-(¡NOOOO!) **grita Brick

**-(¡HAY QUE SUBIR!) **ordena Butch

Arriba

**-NYAAAA…¡A UN LADO! **Grita Catnip cayendo en la cubierta

**-Miauu, lo bueno es que es un gato**

**-Nya…tengo nueve vidas y caigo de pie, soy lo máximo **dice Catnip

**-Tenemos que bajar **dice Momoko

**-Miyako cayo al agua **dice Kaoru

**-Pero si regresamos no podremos volver a huir **dice Lilith

**-Pero no podemos dejarla **dice Ken

**-Lady esta con ella **dice Poncho

**-Que importa hay que largarnos **dice Top Hat

**-No perderé a nadie mas bajo mi mando **dice Catnip

**-Miauu habla en serio, ni siquiera dijo nya**

**-¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS! **Ordena Lilith

Abajo

**-¡Señorita Miyako despierte, vamos a caer al agua! **Dice Lady sujetándose a Miyako

**-Splash-**

**-Ahora servirán a mi señor, descansen mientras atiendo a los ilusos **dice una gran criatura como serpiente dejándola junto a Boomer en una burbuja de aire y subiendo

**-¡Nosotras bajaremos por ella, estén atentos! **Avisa Kaoru

**-(Recuperemos a nuestro hermano) **dice Brick

**-(Matare al que se atrevió a llevarse a mi pequeño hermano) **dice Butch

**-¿Lista Kaoru? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Lista **responde Kaoru

**-¡Miren algo esta emergiendo! **Señala Ken

**-SPLASH-**

**-¡YO SOY LEVIATAN, GUARDIAN DE ESTE MAR Y TODO AQUEL QUE ME DESAFIE VERA SU MUERTE GROOOOAAAAA! **Ruge con fuerza Leviatan

**-¡ACEPTAMOS EL RETO! **Gritan Kaoru y Momoko

Columnas de luz atraviesan el cielo de color rojo, verde que cae encima de las chicas y sus dragones. Desaparece la ropa de las dos y sus dragones empiezan a transformarse en luces que se fusionan con ellas

**-¡Blossom!**

**-¡Buttercup!**

**-¡ESTE MUNDO ME SORPRENDE AL VER AMENAZAS PARA MI SEÑOR, VENGAN Y TERMINEMOS ESTO! **dice Leviatan

Blossom se arroja sobre el con su espada y suelta un golpe pero la piel babosa del Leviatan evita e daño y se hunde en el agua mientras Buttercup y Blossom se sujetan al coral que tiene pegado en su piel

Mansión Legard

**-Leviatan…un estúpido sirviente…pero por fin servirás para algo mas….me servirás para despertar a una mas** dice Bell mientras lee las copias del libro eterno

**-Señorita, su te esta listo **dice el mayordomo

**-Gracias, ahora deja concentrarme para que un amigo mio haga su trabajo **dice Bell poniéndose en trance

Mar Lair

**-Despierte señorita **dice Lady

**-¿Eh?...¿donde estoy? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Estamos debajo del agua y rodeados por criaturas extrañas **señala Lady a varias sombras nadando a su alrededor con forma anfibia y humanoide

**-¿Dónde esta Boomer? **pregunta Miyako

**-Esta atrás de usted señorita **responde lady

**-¡Boomer!...te volví a fallar….¿porque le fallo a la gente? **Se pregunta Miyako mientras abraza la cabeza de Boomer

**-(Te sientes débil) **pregunta una voz

**-Si**

**-(¿Y por que?)**

**-Por que no puedo ayudar a nadie, desde que era pequeña siempre dependí de otros… nunca podría ser una gran líder como Momoko o tan ruda como Kaoru**

**-¿A quien le habla señorita?**

**-(Kaoru sintió lo mismo que tu en su momento)**

**-¿En serio?**

**-(Ella sentía que no podía mas y quería desistir, Momoko también tiene esos momentos, por esas cosas las hace superar los obstáculos, ahora ellas requieren que los apoyes)**

**-Ellas…me requieren**

**-Grrrr**

**-Boomer, despertarte **

**-¿Y ahora que hacemos señorita?**

**-Tiene razón esa voz, no debo darme por vencida**

**-(Levántate mi niña, los cielos y los mares no son tus enemigos….son tus dominios)**

Arriba

**-¡NADA LE HACE DAÑO! **grita Blossom sujetándose fuertemente

**-¡ES HORA DE GANAR MAS PODER! **Grita Buttercup preparándose

**-GROOOOO**

**-¡AYYYYYYY! **Gritan Blossom y Buttercup al ascender rápidamente

**-¡NYAAAA CUIDADO! **Grita Catnip

El enorme cuerpo de Leviatan se alza mostrando su gran cuerpo de mas de 4 km de largo que atraviesan de un lado a otro al pequeño barco Tuna

**-¡AYYYYYY! **Gritan Blossom y Buttercup al pasar por el barco y soltarse encima de el

**-¿Se encuentran bien? **pregunta Ken

**-Solo requerimos pensar mejor el asunto **dice Blossom

**-Un segundo de aire y estoy de vuelta **responde Buttercup

**-¡ADMITANLO ESTAN DERROTADAS Y LOS HUNDIRE A TODOS DE SU PATETICA BAÑERA! **Dice Leviatan

**-¡NYAAA, ME COSTO MUCHO OBTENERLO Y NO LO DERRIBARAS! **Grita Catnip sacando su espada junto a sus hombres

**-Pero si solo lo obtuvo después de que sus dueños ya lo usarían, ¡PREPARENSE** ** JOROGUMO! **Ordena Lilith

**-¡PRIMERO EL VALOR PARA DESPUES LA ACEPTACION A SU FRACASO! **Dice Leviatan

**-¡HABLAS DEMASIADO! **Grita Buttercup sosteniendo su mazo

**-¡AUN NO HAS GANADO! **Grita Blossom sosteniendo su espada

**-¡PRIMERO DEBERAS ACABAR CON NOSOTROS! **Grita Ken sosteniendo un largo tubo que creo (¿alguien dijo bazooka?)

**-¡SUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS MALGASTADAS! **Dice Leviatan

**-Jefe, fue un gusto trabajar para usted **dice Poncho

**-Y para mi fue un disgusto **dice Top Hat

En el fondo

**-Ugggg…mi cabeza….aun sigue adentro de mi **dice Miyako

**-No deje que la controle **dice Lady empezando a brillar

**-¿ese brillo? **Pregunta Miyako

**-(Igual que el de mi hermano) **dice Boomer

**-(Brillen ambos, brillen con esta gema que les dará la fuerza y confianza que requieren, nunca duden mas de su fuerza interna….evolucionen)**

Arriba

**-¡ADIOS! GROOOOOO **ruge Leviatan

**-¡DETENTE! **Grita una voz

**-Esa voz…** dice Blossom

**-Es la de Miyako **dice Buttercup

_**Yunibaasaru Banii  
>Universal Bunny<strong>_

_**OHHHHHHHHHH GUAAAAAOOO**_

Una gran esfera azul sube rápidamente haciendo a un lado a las extrañas figuras que se asustan con tal brillo y sube con rapidez hasta arriba poniéndose enfrente de Leviatan y la nave Tuna

**-¡NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMES A NADIE MAS! **grita Miyako

**-¿Y QUE VAS A HACER?...PATETICA FENOMENO **dice Leviatan

_**watashi anata no usagi no white  
>hanete tobikomu mujaki na guraido<br>uchuu ni koboshita miru kii wei  
>nee ano kyandi sutaa tabetai na <strong>_

Una columna de luz atraviesa el cielo de color azul que cae encima de Miyako y su dragón Boomer. Desaparece la ropa de ella y su dragón empieza a transformarse en luces que se fusionan con ella

**-¡Bubbles! **

**-¡ESO NO LES SIRVIO A ELLAS, YA BASTA DE GASTAR MI TIEMPO GROOOOOOOO! **Ruge molesto Leviatan

Del cuerpo de Lady sale el cristal de color azul que se une a Bubbles, ella se empieza a encerrar en una esfera azul donde en el interior empieza a aparecerle un hermoso vestido azul cielo descubierto de las hombreras, es largo como de princesa con una abertura enfrente dejando mostrar unas hermosas piernas que son adornadas con unas medias blancas, zapatillas de cristal y un gran aro de metal dorado en su espalda manteniéndola a flote

**-¡Bubbles, Speed Mode!**

_**atashi anata no usagi no back  
>abarenbou no sexy flag<br>hippu na rain chiramise denjaa  
>winku aizu de mune no tanima ni daibu<strong>_

**-Es como tu transformación Buttercup **dice Blossom

**-No…es diferente **dice Buttercup

**-¡MIAUUUUU ES HERMOSA! **Grita la tripulación

**-SI LO ES PERO NO SE COMPARA CONMIGO NYA **grita enojada Catnip

**-Ya no se si son humanas o diosas **dice Ken

**-¡Ayyy!...eso fue raro **dice Lady cayendo hacia el barco

**-Regresaste **dice feliz Poncho

**-Parece que no puedo deshacerme de ni uno de los dos **dice Top Hat algo contento

_**zettai ryouiki okashiteku junjou  
>umarekawarenai kurai<br>kitsuku ubaiaetara  
>naiteta tenshi ga hora akuma<strong>_

Base DYNAMO

**-Ahora es la azul profesor **

**-Sigan documentando, no se que pase pero es una oportunidad de oro analizar esto **dice el profesor

**(Una ves mas, una ves mas otro dragón despertó) **dice poochi

En los cielos del mar Lair

**-¡TRANSFORMACIONES LOCAS, ES SUFICIENTE! **Grita Leviatan

Se abalanza sobre Bubbles pero ella guarda su aro en su espalda volviéndolo dos pares de alas de insecto y baja a gran velocidad hacia el cuerpo de Leviatan donde al tocar empieza a deslizarse sobre su cuerpo

**-¿Qué esta haciendo? **Pregunta Lilith

**-Trata de alejarlo de nosotros **responde Blossom

_**tenshin sugite ranman sauzanpaasento  
>tennen na no yo daitan sauzanpaasento<br>muboubi na uchigawa  
>you light up my life and give me reason to live<strong>_

**-¡VAMOS NO PODEMOS DEJARLA CON TODA LA DIVERSION! **Grita Buttercup lanzándose al vacio junto con Blossom mientras Leviatan bajaba tratando de alcanzar a Bubbles

_**kanjin na no wa kaikan sauzanpaasento  
>aimai na no wa genkai sauzanpaasento<br>private joy wa ribaashiburu de  
>soredemo onaji yume o miru<strong>_

Bubbles llega hasta la parte donde sale el cuerpo de Leviatan y espera tranquilamente a que llegue hasta ella

**-¡NO DEBISTE TRATAR DE HUIR DE MI! **grita Leviatan abriendo sus fauces

**-¡BACULO SAGRADO DEL DIOS DRAGON! **Grita Bubbles invocando su báculo que se transforma en un bastón con un largo dragón adornándolo desde la cabeza hasta la punta

_**atashi muteki no usagi no black  
>kurai tsuite hanasanai trap<br>ruuju hiite enameru no kurasshaa  
>kimi no odeko, nottotteageru wa<strong>_

**-¡FUERZA, VALENTIA, HONOR, TODOS VAN EN LA MISMA DIRECCION Y CAEN DE LA MISMA FORMA!...¡DRAGON BOLT! **Azota la punta de su bastón el en cuerpo de Leviatan donde un rayo eléctrico con forma de dragón empieza a rodear el cuerpo electrocutándolo

**-¡GROOOOOAAAAAAA! **Ruge Leviatan de dolor deteniendo su ataque y el agua a su alrededor es despejado de sus sirvientes que se alejan al fondo del mar

**-¡EL TIEMPO DE LAS BATALLAS DEBEN DE CESAR, DEBEN DE SER CONSUMIDAS POR EL FUEGO PURIFICADOR!...¡CALAMITY BLAST! **Grita Blossom volviéndose una enorme bola de fuego que lanza flamas impactándolas en el cuerpo de la serpiente

**¡CAOS, ODIO, DESTRUCCION, DERROTARE A CUALQUIERA QUE PIENSE EN ESAS COSAS!... ¡GRAVITY BLESSING!** entona Buttercup por lo que de su mazo sale el dragón Butch que vuela aun mas arriba hasta las nubes que estaban en el cielo donde empieza a bajar una enorma bola de energía que impacta en Leviatan

_**watashi ka yowai usagi no white  
>uwamezukai de onedari flight<br>supuun ippai! amai meruti rabu  
>kono sutoroberii sutaa akichatta<strong>_

**-¡NO…MI MAESTRO….NO ME LO PERDONARA! **Grita Leviatan

**-Descansa de esta espera inútil Leviatan **dice Bubbles formando su aro dorado de la espalda y comenzando a rodar rápidamente para subir hasta su cabeza en un segundo con un solo movimiento

**-¡TUUUU!...¿MAESTRO? **pregunta Leviatan al ver el aura de Bubbles como el aura de Lagoon

**-¡La belleza del hielo y su paz deben de cubrir a aquellos que buscan la destrucción, ABSOLUTE ZERO! **entona Bubbles a lo cual del báculo aparece el dragón Boomer comenzando a subir mas al cielo para después juntar energía en su boca y dispararlos hacia el centro de donde estaba Bubbles encerrando a Levitan en un bloque de hielo

_**shinku no yoake somatteku ubu na haato  
>fui ni ushiro kara gyutto dakishimeraretara<br>hohoemu tenshi no uso akuma**_

Bubbles posa una mano sobre el bloque de hielo que comienza a desmoronarse destrozando el cuerpo entero y junto a los pedazos cae ella al mar uniéndose a Buttercup y Blossom

**-Me alegra que hayas vuelto **dice Buttercup

**-No hubiéramos podido sin ti **dice Blossom

**-Gracias, por no dejarme ni un segundo **dice Bubbles

El barco Tuna va descendiendo poco a poco para recuperar a las heroínas del dia mientras en DYNAMO y la mansión Legard siguen observando los hechos desde su punto de examinación de las cosas mientras en las catacumbas

**-Mi señor…algo apareció y desapareció….tendremos visitas por el reino de Paris **dice Sedusa

**-Lo sabia ellos vienen por mi **dice Him

Océano Fantasmal

**-Nos acaba de descubrir hermano**

**-Eso ya no importa, llegaremos hasta el y pondremos fin a esto, nuestros ancestros nunca debieron confiar en ese estúpido guerrero**

Continuara en: "The Capital Galia"


	35. Chapter 35: The Capital of Galia

**Odio estar asi :S, pero ni modo debo seguir haciendo mis cosas, espero les agrade este cap ya que veo que el otro no fue de su agrado T.T, pero asi me pasa algunas veces. (Solo una curiosidad...¿sabian que aun no uso los nombres de Hyper, Powered y Rolling?...¿que planeare? ^^)**

Capitulo 35: The Capital of Galia

Galia, el centro del reino de Paris gobernado por el gran rey hechicero Jeraodus, este reino es donde los grandes magos y hechiceros se entrenan junto con los mejores entrenadores de grifos donde solo son superados por los jinetes de dragón del reino de Tokio, pero la historia no comienza aquí, si no en las catacumbas del reino de Tokio

Catacumbas

**-¿Cuántas naves son? **Pregunta Him

**-Suficientes para arrasarnos a nosotros y a otro reino mi señor **responde Sedusa

**-Maldición….te maldigo Rey Earth, a ti y a tus estúpidos seguidores….sabia que incluir al dragón rojo en esto hace tiempo traería consecuencias, probar que estaba equivocado ja, el cayo mas rápido que los otros dos y de haber vivido lo suficiente podría haber controlado el otro lado, pero no tuviste que llegar tu y acabar con el para decirles a sus seguidores que había sido controlado por mi **dice Him viendo hacia su "trofeo" en la entrada del salón

**-Molestar a los muertos no arreglara el asunto jefe **dice Ace

**-Puedo acabarlos mi señor, solo deme el ejercito y los hare polvo **dice Fuzzy

**-¿Cómo acabaste a los dragones? **pregunta con ironía Annie

**-Suficiente, debo de pensar en algo….adelantar los planes no es una opción ya que se unirían contra mi los demás reinos y esas jinetes….ahora que son mas fuertes estoy muy emocionado de pronto enfrentarlas pero podrían entrometerse en esto….no se me ocurre nada **dice Him pensando demasiado

**-¿Y por qué no utilizas tu poder para confundirlos? **Pregunta Himeko llegando al salón

**-Ah, reina mía….no esperaba tu visita pero tu pregunta me intriga **dice Him

**-Chssss, ella es solo una princesa…ni a reina llega **dice Ace

**-Silencio escoria, puedo mandarte a cortar la cabeza por tan solo hablar así de mi **amenaza Himeko

**-Calma mi reina, calma y olvida a este estúpido y susúrrame tu plan **dice Him acercándose a Himeko

**-(Bzzzzzzz)**

**-Aja**

**-(Bzzzzzzz)**

**-Oh…..es muy buena idea**

**-¿Mi señor? **Pregunta Sedusa

**-Gracias a ella hayamos la solución al problema, si hicimos lo mismo con Beastland y Paris podre hacer lo mismo con ellos y me beneficiare con todo ese baño de sangre, los polvos oscuros se cosecharan a raudales, **sonríe Him

**-Ponerlos contra los otros, ese es una buena idea **dice Fuzzy

**-Nadie a sabido de ellos desde hace mucho y sus alianzas aquí se han roto, si los convenzo de que son agresivos los pararan e inclusive sus fuerzas se reduzcan cada vez mas **dice Him

**-¿Pero como hará eso mi señor? **Pregunta Amy

**-De eso me encargo yo, se que vinieron exclusivamente por mi y nada los detendrá a venir por mi así que les hare creer que ya domine todo esto así que no tendrán mas remedio que destruirlo todo a su paso **explica Him

**-¿Pero no queremos dominar el mundo entero sin que sea un cementerio? **Pregunta Ace

**-Ayudaremos en esto e involucraremos a los demás reinos, avisen a las tropas y avancen hacia el reino de Paris, si ven que los ejércitos están compuestos por mis tropas atacaran sin dudar, Fuzzy toma a tus hombres y vayan, Sedusa convence al rey de enviar a poyo y al rey de Beastland también, avisen a Owin para que aproveche esto y expanda sus territorios y que no se tarde o me hare un par de zapatos de cocodrilo con el, Ace utilizaras este momento para robar mas dragones y de seguro podremos obtener los mas raros, mi reina acompáñame, quiero que seas la primera de ver como tu hermoso plan surte el efecto que deseas **ordena Him

**-¿Qué harías sin mi?...además me estaba aburriendo demasiado **dice Himeko caminando junto a Him hacia fuera

**-Mi señora, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer yo? **Pregunta Amy

**-Continua con la vigilancia y ya sabes que hacer cuando ellas alcancen un nivel peligroso para mi señor **dice Annie transformándose a su forma humana

**-Si, mi señora (ya no se si seguir las ordenes que me da o seguir con el antiguo plan que me ordeno, espero ellas sigan subiendo el poder que poseen) **piensa Amy

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta un dragón negro sale del foso del castillo volando a mucha velocidad hacia el reino de Paris junto a su jinete

Capital de Galia, Taberna Cervatruenos

**-¿Dónde esta mi cerveza?**

**-Oigan tengo hambre**

**-La cuenta **

**-¡Ya voy no se desesperan! **Dice Momoko vestida de camarera

**-¡Aquí esta su pedido!** Dice Miyako

**-¡Son 45 gils! **Dice Kaoru

**-¡Vamos haraganas, e visto moverse mas rápido a un cojo que a ustedes! **regaña un goblin

**-¡El pedido de la mesa 49 esta listo! **Dice el cocinero

**-¡Vamos que se enfría!...¿que me dio por contrátalas?...en fin veamos como van los demás **dice el goblin

**-¿Ya esta listo mi aire acondicionado? **Pregunta el goblin

**-Aunque es algo maravilloso esto, es un desperdicio de ingeniería hacer algo como esto para calmar el calor de la gente y no algo mas beneficioso como construir una maquina para calmar el hambre o acelerar las cosechas **se queja Ken

**-Si no da dinero no sirve, además debemos respetar a la naturaleza y todo eso….no recuerdo como va pero el dinero es lo mejor **dice el goblin

**-Si usted lo dice, pero me sorprende las partes que uso y su diseño es algo nuevo para mi **dice Ken

**-SI no fue construido por un gran ingeniero como yo entonces no es de buena calidad, aunque si me lo preguntas desde que deje de construir cosas estoy un poco oxidado y ya me es difícil encontrar a alguien que lo repare **dice el goblin

**-Con los diseños que me dio señor Nokin, fue algo mas sencillo descifrarlo y también gracias por permitir copiarlos **dice Ken

**-Es bueno ver a la juventud interesarse en esto, y espero que te interesen los negocios también ya que siento que eres bueno en eso…ahora deja veo a los otros tres parásitos **dice Nokin

**-Aun queda una mancha ahí **dice Poncho limpiando la estufa

**-Lavar todo esto me arruinara la piel **dice Lady lavando platos

**-¿Cuándo pasamos de sirvientes a mozos? cada ves vamos bajando mas de estándares **dice Top Hat barriendo

**-Ustedes parásitos pluricelulares, menos charla y mas trabajo **ordena Nokin

**-¡SI SEÑOR! **Responde la banda amiba

**-Oigan, pedí hace 5 minutos mi comida**

**-¡Aquí tiene!...ufffff **dice Kaoru

**-¿Saben por que terminamos así? **pregunta Momoko

**-Si no nos hubieran robado no estaríamos en este predicamento **dice Miyako

**-Cuando encuentre al que nos dejo sin un gil, le quebrare el cuello **dice Kaoru

**-¡Quiero mi cerveza! **

**-¡UN SEGUNDO! **grita Kaoru

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dos días antes

**-Y aquí estamos, Galia **dice Kaoru

**-Es como me lo imagine, un reino de fantasía **dice Momoko

**-Espero que recorramos todas las tiendas de ropa **dice Miyako

**-Visitare el centro de investigación y el pabellón de magia, podría aprender hacer balas mágicas o algún artefacto antiguo o novedoso **dice Ken

**-Tranquilos, primero hay que buscar donde quedarnos y después iremos de paseo **dice Kaoru

**-Además debemos de hallar un sitio para que ellos estén comodos mientras visitamos los lugares **dice Momoko acariciando la cabeza de Brick

**-Espero nos alcance **dice Miyako

**-Descuida, gracias a que nos hicieron el favor de dejarnos cerca Catnip y Lilith, ahorramos mucho dinero en posadas y comidas….por unos días disfrutaremos antes de continuar nuestro viaje, escuche un sitio donde los grifos entrenan para volar, será el sitio excelente para que por fin podamos montarlos ya que están cerca de la madures de vuelo con jinete **explica Kaoru

**-(Que bien, dejare los suelos y será mas rápido el viaje) **dice Butch

**-(No solo las beneficiara a ellas si no a nosotros, ya nos considerábamos caballos a verdaderos dragones) **dice Brick

**-(La llevare a través de los cielos y hare que toque las estrellas) **dice Boomer

**-(¿Por qué dices tantas cursilerías?) **pregunta Butch

**-¡Alto! **Ordena un guardia

**-¿Sucede algo? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Lo sentimos pero los dragones no pueden entrar a la ciudad, las calles no son las adecuadas para sus dragones **explica el guardia

**-Ya veo, ¿qué nos sugiere? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Los lugares de establos para dragones se encuentran afuera pero los dueños están adentro, tendrán que dejarlos aquí mientras van a negociar, lamento las molestias pero se debe de hacer así **explica el guardia

**-Gracias por la información **dice Miyako

**-Bueno supongo que alguien se tendrá que quedar aquí afuera con ellos mientras buscamos **dice Kaoru

**-Yo puedo hacerlo, no tengo algún problema con eso **dice Ken

**-Bien pero tendrás compañía **dice Momoko

**-Pummm-**

**-Ellos tres les harán compañía **dice Momoko

**-Descuide, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo **dice Poncho

**-Vayan con cuidado señorita Miyako **dice Lady

**-Si…no se preocupen **dice Top Hat

**-Ya que todo esta planeado entremos **dice Miyako

La ciudad esta llena de casas y negocios, sus calles empedradas están llenas de gente vestida formalmente y carruajes, (como si fuera Londres o parís de la época XIX)

**-Guauu, miren eso **señala Kaoru a un espectáculo callejero

**-Deben de saber muy rico **dice Momoko pegada a un escaparate de la tienda de pastelillos

**-Miren esos vestidos, esa tela…debo estar en el cielo **dice Miyako

**-Ya habrá tiempo para babosear, hagamos esto rápido **dice Kaoru

**-Adiós, los veré muy pronto **dice Momoko a los pasteles

**-¿Pero a donde vamos? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Preguntemos por ahí….disculpe, ¿sabe donde se encuentran los dueños de establos para dragones? **pregunta Momoko a una persona

**-Seguro, no hay muchos que posean esos establos…solo sigan por ahí y den vuelta a la derecha hasta la calle Diacon, pero con cuidado ya que hay varios ladrones por ahí **dice el señor

**-Descuide, no creo que alguien se atreva a hacer algo **dice Kaoru mostrando su maza

Las chicas avanzan según las indicaciones que les dieron hasta llegar a la calle Diacon

**-Debe de ser por aquí, solo hay que buscar bien **dice Momoko

**-¡Cuidado! **Grita un niño

**-¡Ayyy! **Se queja Miyako al chocar con el

**-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? **Pregunta el niño

**-Si, no paso nada **dice Miyako

**-Ten mas cuidado, pudiste herir a alguien **regaña Kaoru

**-Lo se, es que llevo algo de prisa **se disculpa el niño

**-Ya, no paso nada….solo ve por donde vas la siguiente vez, ¿de acuerdo? **Dice Momoko

**-Lo hare señoritas, nos vemos **dice el niño reanudando su carrera

**-Es muy amable pero debería ser mas cuidadoso **dice Kaoru

**-Creo que es aquí, vamos entremos **dice Momoko

**-Hola, ¿en que puedo ayudarlas? **Pregunta el encargado

**-Hola, buscamos usar uno de sus establos **dice Kaoru

**-Son 250g por dia **dice el encargado

**-Es un poco caro pero tampoco planeamos quedarnos tanto tiempo **dice Momoko

**-En un momento le pagamos…..un segundo…..¿donde lo deje?...solo un minuto **dice Miyako buscando en todo su cuerpo

**-¿Qué sucede Miyako? **pregunta Momoko

**-Bueno…lo debí haber tirado, regreso en un segundo **dice Miyako saliendo a toda velocidad

**-Nos permite un segundo **dice Kaoru saliendo tras Miyako junto con Momoko

**-Pobres….deben haberlas asaltado **dice el encargado

Afuera

**-No lo hayo **dice Miyako buscando desesperadamente

**-¿Estas segura que lo perdiste por aquí? **pregunta Momoko

**-Lo traía aun antes de chocar con el niño **dice Miyako

**-Eso solo quiere decir una cosa, ese mocoso nos a robado **dice Kaoru

**-No podemos probar que eso sea verdad **dice Miyako

**-Despierta, lo mejor será encontrarlo que perder el tiempo aquí **ordena Kaoru

**-De acuerdo, aunque dudo que lo hallemos **dice Momoko

Pasan las horas y a pesar de buscar y preguntar no tienen suerte por lo que casi al anochecer en la fuente de la plaza Louvre

**-No podemos tener tanta mala suerte **dice Momoko

**-¿Y ahora que hacemos? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Supongo que tendremos que dormir a la intemperie junto a los demás, el problema sera que no vamos a comer el día de hoy **dice Kaoru

**-¿Pero y mañana? **Pregunta Momoko

**-No lo se, tal ves encontrar algún trabajo…¿o no hay algún afiliado con DYNAMO que nos pueda ayudar? **pregunta Kaoru

**-En este sitio no, solo en algunos poblados por desgracia **responde Miyako

**-¿Y si vamos con los guardias e informamos lo sucedido? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Nada de eso evitara que tengamos que hacer algo para mantenernos mientras atrapan al ladronzuelo **responde Kaoru

**-¿Cómo se los explicaremos a Ken y a los demás sobre esto? **pregunta Miyako

**-Descuiden, solo es un tropiezo….ya mejoraran las cosas **dice Momoko dejando tirar su pañoleta que guardaba

**-Disculpe, se le cayo esto **dice un goblin que pasaba por ahí bien vestido

**-Gracias….no se ofenda pero, ¿qué hace un goblin como usted en un lugar como este? **pregunta Momoko

**-Se ve que no son de aquí, yo vivo aquí…soy un goblin citadino y tengo un establecimiento por aquí cerca, así que si me disculpan me voy **se despide el goblin

**-Disculpe si fui grosera con usted, es solo que conocí unos goblin hace tiempo que eran distintos **dice Momoko

**-Debieron ser goblins tradicionales, deberían de dejar eso y sacar su verdadero potencial como yo, soy exitoso en la capital al igual que los demás goblin que seguimos modernizándonos **explica el goblin

**-No tiene de malo vivir de esa forma como los goblins de Bonehand **dice Momoko

**-Un segundo...¿como conoces a los goblins de Bonehand? **Pregunta el goblin

**-Ella los salvo de morir por engaños de unos bandidos **dice Miyako

**-Si y la hicieron parte de su clan **dice Kaoru

**-¿En serio?, ¿tienes una prueba? **Pregunta el goblin

**-Si, esta pañoleta me la dio su líder **dice Momoko mostrando la pañoleta con la marca de una mano esquelética

**-Ya veo…la humana salvadora **dice el goblin

**-Así que discúlpeme si lo ofendí de alguna manera **dice Momoko

**-No te preocupes, pero…¿qué hacen en un lugar como este?...podrían robarles si no son cuidadosas, hay mucha delincuencia a pesar de que dicen que no hay **explica el goblin

**-Pues eso es lo que nos paso, perdimos todo nuestro dinero y pasaremos la noche en las afueras….mañana buscaremos algún trabajo para mercenarias o algo parecido **dice Kaoru

**-No tienen que hacer eso, en esta ciudad solo hay trabajos mediocres que no les pagaran mucho para recuperarse y de mercenarios esta escaso en estos momentos, pero creo que les puedo ayudar, déjenme presentarme primero…soy Nokin Stonecutt **dice Nokin

**-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Momoko, ella es Miyako y Kaoru **presenta Momoko

**-Pero bueno, acompáñenme y les explicare que es lo que haremos **dice Nokin

Las chicas acompañan a Nokin hasta el distrito XUP, un distrito donde las criaturas mágicas (bestias, humanos y demás) que son considerados como de clase media viven, y entran en una taberna llamada Cervatruenos

**-Y llegamos, Ivar ¿cómo van las cosas? **pregunta Nokin

**-No muy bien señor, sin gente no creo que podamos **responde un toro de color negro que es el subgerente

**-Descuida, creo que halle la solución por el momento **dice Nokin

**-Hola….¿quienes son ellas señor? **Pregunta Ivar

**-Nuestras nuevas empleadas **responde Nokin

**-¿Empleadas? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Si…les pagare bien y además pueden usar las habitaciones de arriba, verán soy el dueño de este establecimiento y ando corto de personal por algunos problemas laborales, pero supongo que será suficiente para ustedes **explica Nokin

**-No creo que tengamos mucho de donde escoger **dice Miyako

**-Ya que, pero queda el problema de Butch y los demás **dice Kaoru

**-Si hay mas gente puedo emplearlos aquí también **dice Nokin

**-Creo que por Ken y la banda amiba no habrá problemas pero sobre Brick, Boomer y Butch son dragones y necesitamos tenerlos en algún sitio para que no causen problemas **dice Kaoru

**-¿Dragones?...me asombran cada ves mas ustedes, descuiden por eso también ya que poseo uno de los establos de dragón, creí que era un buen negocio pero no llegan muchos, pueden usarlos sin problemas **dice Nokin

**-¡De verdad!...gracias, no sabemos como agradecerle **dice Miyako

**-Con trabajo, pero bueno vayan a arreglar todo por que mañana será un día muy duro **dice Nokin

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Ufff, que bueno que ya cerramos **dice Momoko

**-Si, un cliente mas y me volvería loca **dice Kaoru

**-¿Cómo te fue hoy Ken? **pregunta Miyako

**-No hubo problema alguno, al principio creí que hacer trabajos de este tipo serian un desperdicio de talento pero arreglar estos aparatos de el impulsados por esta…"electricidad" me dejan con un buen sabor **responde Ken

**-Ya acabamos **dice la banda amiba deshaciéndose en el piso de cansancio

**-Bueno, otro día productivo debo recalcar tomen esta pequeña cena, se lo han ganado **dice Ivar dándoles una bebida caliente y algunos pastelillos

**-Por lo menos hoy no hubo bajas, la clientela se fue satisfecha y me alegra, eso significa que las ventas subirán un 2%, es algo para celebrar **dice Nokin

**-No veo el día para irnos de aquí **dice Kaoru

**-Pero apenas llevamos dos días, no seas tan pesimista **dice Miyako

**-Ricos pastelitos, muy ricos y solo para mi **dice Momoko muy alegre

**-Descuiden, si las cosas siguen así podre dispensar de sus servicios y ustedes podrán seguir su camino **dice Nokin

**-No se sienta menospreciado, esto es mejor que estar peleando….además nos acostumbraremos…¿Cómo creen que las este pasando Brick y los demás? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Habrá que sacarlos a que estiren sus alas mañana, no creo que les guste estar encerrados tanto tiempo **dice Kaoru

Afuera en los establos

**-Hoy pasaremos por la calle Mustaf, ahí debe estar ese ladrón **dice Butch

**-Sigues diciendo tonterías, cómo si fuera fácil dar con un humano ladrón **dice Brick

**-Si conseguimos lo que perdieron ellas se pondrán felices **dice Boomer

**-Esa es la actitud que busco, andando **ordena Butch

**-Ok, pero no creo que tengamos suerte hoy tampoco **dice Brick

Tres figuras humanas salen con cuidado cubriéndose con la obscuridad de la noche, saltan el muro con gran maestría hasta cruzar del otro lado y continuar con sus rondas noctornas de encontrar al responsable de crearle el problema a sus dueñas

Puerto Ron

**-Otro día excelente ¿no? **

**-Si, bebemos por una buena pesca **

**-Tump-Tump-Tump**

**-¿La campana esta sonando?**

**-Vayamos a ver**

**-Miren a lo lejos**

**-Es solo un barco, ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?**

De repente sale de entre la neblina un sin fin de barcos dejando a los habitantes de el puerto Ron con la boca abierta

**-Es imposible**

**-¿Es una invasión?**

**-¿Qué debemos hacer?**

**-Hay que informar a las autoridades**

**-Esperen, tiene una bandera blanca uno de ellos y se esta acercando**

**-Que raro, que vaya alguien a recibirlos, si vienen en paz no habrá problema**

**-GROOOOAAAAA**

**-¿Qué fue eso?**

**-Miren en el cielo**

De la oscuridad de la noche aparece un enorme dragón que vuela a gran velocidad hacia el barco y lo destruye con una poderosa llama hundiéndola en el océano

**-¡OH DIOS MIO!**

**-¿QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE?**

**-¡AHÍ VIENE!**

**-¡HAHAHAHAHA! **Rie Himeko

**-¿Quién eres tu?**

**-Les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón que apoyen a esta causa noble **dice Himeko

**-¿Causa justa?**

**-¡DESTRUYO UN BARCO QUE VENIA EN SON DE PAZ!**

**-Lo se, pero algunos deben de sufrir un poco para mi diversión**

**-¡ESTA LOCA!**

**-Tal ves, pero no vivirán lo suficiente para saberlo **dice Himeko saliendo volando junto a su dragón negro

**-¡OIGA REGRESE!**

**-¿Y ahora que pasara?**

**-FIUUUUUUU-**

**-Estamos muertos**

**-KABOOOMMMMMMMM-**

Continuara en "The tree héroes"


	36. Chapter 36: The Three Heroes

**Ya casi libero una semana para subir las demas, aunque despues regreso a la escuela XP...pero no importa...¿o tal ves si?, en fin disfruten y recuerden que no los e abandonado...solo los dejo solos XD**

Capitulo 36: The Three Heroes

Ruinas del puerto Ron 4 horas después

**-Cuanta muerte y destrucción**

**-Es el enemigo hermana, no lo olvides**

**-Si…lo se, quería que entabláramos una comunicación abierta para tener aliados en esta cruzada**

**-Pero en ves de eso llego el dragón negro y hundió el barco…¿cuantos hombres y mujeres no regresaran a casa?...pero ellos, no hicieron nada para detenerlo solo observaron e incluso hayamos esto adentro de sus casas….¡ARMAS!**

**-Sabia que llegaríamos, los preparaba**

**-¡ESCUCHEN ATENTAMENTE, REGRESAREMOS A NUESTRO HOGAR CON LA VICTORIA Y LA CABEZA DEL DRAGÓN NEGRO….YO SU PRINCIPE GULCASA SE LOS JURO QUE VEREMOS ARDER ESTE LUGAR DESDE LOS CIMIENTOS HASTA HAYARLO!**

**-Que nuestro señor Rey Earth nos proteja a todos, la sacerdotisa Yggdra los bendice**

**-¡YAYYYYYYYYYYY!**

A lo lejos

**-Así que vinieron los mas altos representantes de el continente Toravon, trajeron a muchos guerreros por mi….de no haberte ocurrido este plan reina mía, podríamos haber tenido dificultades **dice Him

**-Esto es muy divertido, en esta guerra seré el centro de atención para derrotar a estas basuras y seré muy aclamada **dice Himeko

**-Plantar las armas ahí fue cosa fácil, ahora hacer que sigan el juego requerirá que mis piezas se muevan como deseo…los eliminare **dice Him sonriendo

**-Que hermosa luna tenemos….se vera mas hermosa cuando se turne de rojo jejejeje **dice Himeko

Galia, calles de Francia y Marques

**-¡Corre que nos alcanzan!**

**-¡No veo a Asyn!**

**-¡Debieron atraparlo sigue corriendo!**

Dos ladrones corren por las calles perseguidos por tres jóvenes que corren arriba de los techos en completo silencio pero sin bajar la velocidad

**-Uffff….no veo nadie**

**-Debimos perderlos….tan cerca que estábamos de robar esa casa, Eshus no nos perdonara**

**-Desde hace dos días ocurre esto, ¿crees que sean los guardias reales?**

**-No, deben ser caza recompensas, pero no conozco a alguno que sea tan efectivo**

**-Salgamos a un lugar mas seguro**

**-No hay lugar seguro rufianes **dice un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos verde azabache cayendo desde arriba

**-¡Es el corre!**

**-Vaya…no creen que es grosero dejar así a su amigo **dice otro joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules dando la vuelta a la esquina

**-Estamos rodeados**

**-Me alegra que se den cuenta de su situación, hora solo les hare un pregunta **dice un joven de cabellos naranjas y ojos rojos con una extraña gorra

**-¡Nunca delataremos a nuestro jefe!**

**-¡Deberán de torturarnos para eso!**

**-¿Su jefe?...a mi solo me interesa saber….¿donde esta el niño ladrón de la calle Diacon? **Pregunta el rubio

**-¿Qué?**

**-No se de lo que hablan pero deben saber que somos muy peligrosos**

**-¿Una daga?, ¿en serio me amenazas con una daga? **Pregunta el joven de ojos verde azabache avanzando hacia ellos

El ladrón se lanza sobre el pero detiene su brazo y lo golpea en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente

**-No-no-no me hagan nada, no se nada**

**-No lo creo **dice el joven de cabellos negros

**-¿Qui-qui-quienes son? **

**-Soy Batman **responde el joven haciendo brillar sus ojos

**-¡Ahhhhh!**

**-Demonios, ¿Batman? **Pregunta el rubio

**-Oye es un sobrenombre muy genial **alega el pelinegro

**-Y seguimos sin nada, ¿Por qué cada ves que nos topamos con esta clase de sujetos nos sacan de su jefe? **pregunta el joven de gorra

**-A lo mejor es el líder de ellos **responde el rubio

**-Nah, solo lo están ocultando pero pronto lo atraparemos **dice el pelinegro tirando al ladron desmayado sobre su compañero

**-¡SE ESCUCHO POR ACA RAPIDO!**

**-Otra ves los guardias, salgamos de aquí **ordena el de gorra

Los tres de un solo brinco suben a las azoteas y se van saltando dejando a los ladrones a disposición de los guardias

En la mañana

**-Buenos días **saluda Miyako

**-ZZzzzzzzz**

**-Cielos, cada día se ponen mas perezosos **dice Miyako

**-Zzzzzzzzz**

**-En fin levántense en lo que preparo su desayuno **dice Miyako

Cada día se turnan las tres para cuidar a los dragones y hacerles compañía para que no estén tan irritados o molestos, preparándoles el desayuno, comida y cena y viendo que hagan ejercicio

**-Aquí tienen, un gran pedazo de carne…lamento que solo tengamos eso pero ya verán que nos recuperaremos y podremos volver a viajar, aunque no creo que les haga daño quedarse en un solo sitio por un tiempo **dice Miyako

**-(Quiero dormir) **dice Butch

**-(No tengo hambre, comimos cosas ricas de un basurero) **dice Brick

**-(Levántense *Ajummm* no ven que ella nos vino a visitar) **dice Boomer arrastrándose hacia su plato

**-(Si sigue así me la como) **dice Butch estirándose

**-(Ya, solo estamos de mal humor es todo) **dice Brick

**-Bien cuando terminen, saldremos un poco a que estiren las alas ok **dice Miyako

**-(No digas nada) **dice Boomer tapándole la boca con su cola a Butch

Mas al rato los dragones empiezan a planear en el llano y ejercitando sus vuelos ya que sentían que sus alas se volvían mas rígidas y duras

**-Hmmmm, que hermoso espectáculo **dice Miyako

**-Mira mama, dragones**

**-Si hija no son hermosos**

**-Este tipo de eventos no pasa a menudo**

**-Je, se nota que los cuidan muy bien **

Ya que el establo esta cerca de una de las entradas a la ciudad, a los tres no les es posible hacer muchas cosas que no sean de dragones sin levantar sospechas sino hasta la noche

Taberna de Cervatruenos

**-Bien ya esta limpio **dice Momoko barriendo la calle y colocando las mesas

**-Las mesas ya están puestas, aunque no se para que las tenemos limpias si siempre comen como unos cerdos los que vienen aquí **se queja Kaoru

**-Un establecimiento limpio siempre atrae mas clientes, deberías saber que no solo entran a beber aquí sino también a comer los que viven cerca **dice Nokin

**-Ya casi vamos a abrir y el cocinero esta listo señor Nokin **dice Ivar

**-Bien, ¿Dónde están los otros tres vagos? **Pregunta Nokin

**-Aquí jefe, fuimos al mercado y trajimos mas verduras y especias **responde Lady

**-Me alegro, váyanse preparando y estén listos para limpiar y lavar **ordena Nokin

**-¡Si señor! **Responden Poncho y Lady

**-*Caray*, no tienen un poco de dignidad **dice Top Hat

**-¿Dijiste algo? **pregunta Nokin

**-Na-na-nada señor, que vamos a prepararnos **dice Top hat

**-Ya regrese **anuncia Miyako

**-Bien Miyako y ¿cómo están ellos? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Están cómodos pero yo creo que extrañan que estemos con ellos mas tiempo **dice Miyako

**-Pues tendrán que estar así un tiempo, de todas maneras ya arregle con Nokin una salida este fin de semana **dice Kaoru

**-¿Para que? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Es una sorpresa **responde Kaoru

**-Ya basta de charla, que llegan los primero clientes **dice Nokin

**-Bienvenidos, por aquí por favor **dice Ivar llevándolos a su mesa

**-Momoko, ¿ya terminaste? **Pregunta Nokin

**-Si **responde Momoko

**-Entonces ayuda a Ivar a atender, Kaoru y Miyako estén listas para cuando lleguen mas clientes **ordena Nokin

**-Si **responden Kaoru y Miyako

**-Déjenme ir a ver a Ken si ya termino con lo que hacia **dice Nokin caminando hacia la parte de atrás

**-Y ponemos esto aquí…conectamos acá y listo **dice Ken quitándose unas gafas

**-Vaya, vaya…¿ya terminaste de poner esa radio? **Pregunta Nokin

**-Si, ahora podremos comunicarnos con cualquier enlace de DYNAMO, será muy beneficioso esto **dice Ken poniendo la tapa a la radio

**-En lo personal ya tenia esa cosa ahí, pero nunca lo termine por que no había con quien probarlo, ahora veo que ese DYNAMO esta caminando y revolucionando la tecnología de este mundo **dice Nokin

**-Veamos si funciona bien **dice Ken encendiéndolo

**-Fzzzzz uhuhuhu nnnnnnn-**

**-"Probando, uno, dos, ¿alguien me escucha?, cambio" **dice Ken

**-Fzzzzz uhuhuhu nnnnnnn-**

**-"Aquí base DYNAMO, identifíquese cambio"**

**-Fzzzzz uhuhuhu nnnnnnn-**

**-"Ken Utonium reportándome a la base cambio" **

**-Fzzzzz uhuhuhu nnnnnnn-**

**-"Hola Ken, qué nos cuentas…¿algún problema? cambio"**

**-Fzzzzz uhuhuhu nnnnnnn-**

**-"Solo pruebo una nueva radio en una localización nueva, veo que tenemos muy buena señal, cambio"**

**-Fzzzzz uhuhuhu nnnnnnn-**

**-"Nos alegra estar mas conectados con el mundo, te informo que a habido menos ataques aquí en el reino pero nos preocupa que hayan disminuido de repente cambio"**

**-Fzzzzz uhuhuhu nnnnnnn-**

**-"¿A que se refiere? cambio"**

**-Fzzzzz uhuhuhu nnnnnnn-**

**-"Teníamos informes de criaturas negras acechando varios poblados pero cesaron, ahora todo esta bajo control cambio"**

**-Fzzzzz uhuhuhu nnnnnnn-**

**-"Me alegro por eso…a propósito…¿dónde esta el profesor? cambio"**

**-Fzzzzz uhuhuhu nnnnnnn-**

**-"Salió de viaje con el maestro Sarasdor y Poochi hacia Galia a una reunión de emergencia, Ulays se quedo a cargo cambio"**

**-Fzzzzz uhuhuhu nnnnnnn-**

**-"Entendido, me saludan a Ulays cambio y fuera"**

**-Hmmm, ¿una reunión de emergencia aquí?, es extraño eso **dice Nokin

**-Si, si mi pa- digo el profesor lo llamaron junto con el maestro Sarasdor debe de ser grave **dice Ken

**-No saquemos conclusiones aun hasta saber los hechos, por ahora vayamos a sacar el día de hoy mucho dinero a los cliente je **dice Nokin

**-Entendido **dice Ken

En la parte de adelante

**-Escuchaste, atraparon a otros dos ladrones, miembros de la banda delictiva mas grande de esta ciudad**

**-En serio, ya van tres noches, serán caza recompensas **

**-No, no saben quienes son y no cobran nada**

**-No creí que hubiera gente así, haciendo cosas sin esperar recibir nada a cambio **

**-Esos si son héroes, no aquellos que van a las guerras a matar**

**-¿Oíste Miyako? **pregunta Momoko

**-Si, ¿qué clase de gente serán? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Deben de ser unos apuestos caballeros que luchan por el amor y la justicia **dice Momoko dejando volar su imaginación

**-Por favor, yo pienso que solo son unos tres fuertes guerreros que buscan hacerse fama **dice Kaoru

**-O tal ves sean unos superhéroes que viven en un salón de la justicia **dice Miyako

**-O tal ves las corra de aquí por estas holgazaneando, ¡A TRABAJAR! **Ordena Nokin

**-¡SI! **responden las chicas

**-Superhéroes….pura publicidad aunque ya era hora que alguien hiciera algo por esta ciudad inundada de ladrones, veremos si en la semana siguen hablando de ellos **dice Nokin volviendo a sus cuentas

_**(Seikan Hikou  
>Interstellar Flight)<strong>_

_**Suimen ga yuragu **__**  
><strong>__**Kaze no wa ga hirogaru **__**  
><strong>__**Fure atta yubisaki no **__**  
><strong>__**Aoi denryuu**_

Día 1

**-La vida o el dinero escoge**

**-Escojo derrotarte **dice Butch

**-¿Qué?...¡AHHHHH!**

**-Aquí tiene su pedido **dice Kaoru

**-Gracias, ¿crees poder abrir esto por mi?...esta muy dura la tapa**

**-Seguro…solo hay que….aplicar fuerza…..y…..listo…aquí tiene **dice Kaoru abriendo un frasco

**-Gracias, eres muy fuerte**

**-De nada **agradece Kaoru

_**Mitsumeau dake de **__**  
><strong>__**Kodoku na kasokudo ga **__**  
><strong>__**Isshun ni kudakechiru **__**  
><strong>__**Anata ga suki yo**_

Día 2

**-¡AUXILIO!**

**-¡ALCANSENME SI PUEDEN!**

**-¿Decías? **dice Boomer parándose enfrente del ladrón y parándolo con su brazo

**-¡UAAAAA¡**

**-Gracias por detenerlo**

**-No hay problema **agradece Boomer desapareciendo entre las casas

**-Y aquí tienes, la próxima ves no corras tanto **dice Miyako

**-Gracias señorita, es usted muy bonita**

**-De nada **agradece Miyako

_**Toumei na shinju no you ni **__**  
><strong>__**Chuu no uku namida **__**  
><strong>__**Higeki datte kamawanai **__**  
><strong>__**Anata to ikitai**_

Día 3

**-Si te mueves te puedo cortar, así que saca todo lo que tengas**

**-Por favor….no me mate**

**-Déjalo en paz **ordena Brick

**-¿Y quien me lo va a impedir?**

**-¡KYYYAAAAA! **Grita Brick golpeando en la cara al bandido dejándolo noqueado

**-Muchas gracias joven**

**-No tiene por qué, solo que no me agradan estos tipos **dice Brick retirándose

**-Y dinos Momoko, ¿que clase de chicos te gustan?**

**-Bueno, me gustan aquellos que son muy caballerosos, bien parecidos, que tengan sentido de justicia, que me ame mucho, que de todo por mi y mis amigas, nunca me abandone y…..**sigue Momoko contando sus preferencias alejando a todos los pretendientes

**-*ATCHISSSSSS*…¿alguien hablara de mi? **se pregunta Brick

_**KIRA! **__**  
><strong>__**Ryuusei ni matagatte **__**  
><strong>__**Anata ni kyuukouka ah ah **__**  
><strong>__**Noukon no hoshizora ni **__**  
><strong>__**Watashitachi hanabi mitai **__**  
><strong>__**Kokoro ga hikari no ya wo hanats**_

Día 4

**-¡Rápido, si robamos esta joyería nos darán la mitad del botín!**

**-Si, ya casi abro aquí…solo pásame una palanca…¿me estas oyendo?**

**-Creo que no te oye si esta inconsciente** dice Brick sentado a un lado

**-Si mira, parece muñeco de trapo **dice Butch cargándolo en su hombro

**-Demonios…¿Quién diablos son ustedes? **

**-¿Quieres saber?, somos…**dice Butch siendo interrumpido

**-Los dragones, y dile al niño ladrón que iremos por el **advierte Brick

**-Hmmm, al parecer la delincuencia ha bajado mucho en pocos días, si no lo leyera no lo crearía **dice Nokin

_**Kaiwa nado nashi ni **__**  
><strong>__**Uchigawa ni mogutte **__**  
><strong>__**Kangae ga yomitoeru **__**  
><strong>__**Fushigi na yoru**_

Día 5

**-¿Alguien ya sabe quienes son estos que me molestan? **Pregunta el jefe Eshus

**-No jefe**

**-Dicen en las calles que se llaman los dragones**

**-¿Dragones eh?...pues quiero que me los traigan para hacerme unas botas con ellos **dice Eshus quemando el panfleto

**-Descuiden ciudadanos, mientras los dragones estemos aquí nada les pasara **dice Boomer

**-¿A quien demonios le hablas? **Pregunta Butch

**-Aun no hallamos a nuestro objetivo principal, somos un fracaso **dice Brick

**-Ya caerá, lo presiento **dice Boomer animándolos

_**Anata no na Jumon mitai ni **__**  
><strong>__**Mugen no RIPIITO **__**  
><strong>__**Nikurashikute te no kou ni **__**  
><strong>__**Tsume wo tatete miru**_

Día 6

**-Cielos cada día duermen mas, ¿quisiera saber que hacen por las noches? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Deben de jugar todo el día, pero disfruten mientras puedan ya que después volveremos al entrenamiento** dice Kaoru

**-Ahora coman bien y descansen que mañana será especial, o eso dice Kaoru **les dice Miyako acariciando la cabeza de cada dragón

**-(Bueno…¿por que no descansar hoy?) **dice Butch

**-(Si ellas nos lo piden lo haremos) **agrega Boomer

**-(Estoy seguro que el niño caerá hoy, daremos una vuelta rápido y regresaremos) **dice Brick

**-(De acuerdo) **asienten Butch y Boomer

**-¿Eso es un si?, que educados dragones tenemos **dice Miyako

_**KIRA! **__**  
><strong>__**Karada goto sukitoori **__**  
><strong>__**He no you ni tadayou uh uh **__**  
><strong>__**Keshitsubu no inochi demo **__**  
><strong>__**Watashitachi matataiteru **__**  
><strong>__**Tamashii ni ginga Nadareteku**_

10:00 pm

**-¿Así que iba a aparecer hoy no? **pregunta Butch

**-No importa, regresemos y durmamos bien **dice Boomer

**-No hubo nada mal el día de hoy, supongo que….esperen **dice Brick

Abajo en la calle

**-Oh…disculpe señor **dice un niño

**-Ten mas cuidado mocoso**

**-Lo tendré señor **dice el niño guardándose algo entre sus ropas

Arriba en las azoteas

**-¿Vieron eso? **pregunta Boomer

**-Lo tenemos **dice Butch

_**Ryuusei ni matagatte **__**  
><strong>__**Anata ni kyuujoushou ah ah **__**  
><strong>__**Aoukon no hoshizora ni **__**  
><strong>__**Watashitachi hanabi mitai **__**  
><strong>__**Kokoro ga hikari no ya wo hanatsu**_

Unas calles mas lejos

**-No es mucho pero debe de alegrar a ese bastardo, desearía que alguien le pusiera la mano encima **dice el niño

**-¡Alto ahí ladrón! **

**-Demonios, me descubrieron…debo huir **dice el niño

**-No iras a ningún lado **dice Brick levantándolo de sus ropas

**-¡OIGA SUELTEME YO NO ME ROBE NADA! **Grita el niño

**-¿Y al tipo que le acabas de robar que? **Pregunta Butch

**-Confiesa, ¿Dónde tienes lo que le robaste a las chicas? **Pregunta Boomer

**-¿Chicas?...a ya me acuerdo….¿qué son sus novios o que? **Pregunta el niño

**-Eso no te importa, así que dinos ¿donde esta? **dice Brick apenado

**-Si quieren que se los regrese, deberán soltarme primero y escucharme **dice el niño

**-¿Acaso crees que somos idiotas? no negociamos con ladrones y menos niños ladrones **dice Butch

**-Esta bien, veamos que tiene que decir **dice Brick soltándolo

**-¿Qué?...pero…..bah **se queja Butch

**-Primero que nada….¿quienes son ustedes? **pregunta el niño

**-Somos los dragones **responde Boomer

**-¿Dragones?...¿los héroes de esta ciudad?...estoy de suerte…mi nombre es Yali y les pido a ustedes que detengan al jefe de los ladrones Eshus **pide Yali

**-¿Eh? **pregunta los tres chicos

_**Keshitsubu no inochi demo **__**  
><strong>__**Watashitachi matataiteru **__**  
><strong>__**Tamashii ni ginga Nadareteku **__**  
><strong>__**Tamashii ni ginga Nadareteku**_

Desembarcadero del dragón rojo (antes puerto Ron)

**-¡Aseguren las cuerdas, no queremos que los botes se vayan siendo arrastrados por el mar!**

**-¡Si señor!**

**-¿Cómo van los preparativos? **Pregunta Gulcasa un sujeto en una armadura roja y un cabello largo color fuego, ojos azules que lleva sosteniendo una Hoz en su espalda

**-Mañana podrá salir el primer escuadrón señor**

**-Bien…¿y mi hermana? **Pregunta Gulcasa

**-La sacerdotisa esta purificando a los soldados**

**-Muchos caerán en batalla, pero sus almas llegaran al cielo gracias a ella **dice Gulcasa

**-¡Señor, se acerca un grupo de hombres armados en monturas por el norte!**

**-Deben de ser soldados de reconocimiento, preparen a algunos hombres en el frente, que los demás esperen atrás…..Rato, Anita vengan conmigo **ordena Gulcasa

**-¡Si señor! **Responden dos chicas de cabello azul largo con ropas ligeras y otra de cabello castaño con ropa de combate

Unos metros del desembarcadero

**-No puedo creerlo, miren el puerto**

**-Oh dios, toda la gente….esa inocente gente**

**-Contrólense, solo vinimos a inspeccionar…ya nos vengaremos después**

**-Señor, se acercan un pequeño regimiento**

**-Debieron habernos visto, pero creo que podremos contra ellos**

**-¿No cree que es mejor retirarnos?**

**-¿Y dejarlos sin su castigo?...les demostraremos que se metieron con el reino equivocado**

**-¡OHHHHHHH!**

Arriba en el cielo

**-Mira eso, habrá un combate pero…creo que están en desventaja…deberíamos mandarles un poco mas de apoyo…¿no crees? **pregunta Himeko

**-GROOOOOOOAAAAAA **ruge el dragón negro

**-Señor Gulcasa, arriba**

**-El dragón negro…viene a retarnos….no cabe duda que es su avanzada **dice Gulcasa

**-¿De donde salió ese dragón?**

**-Sera un refuerzo señor**

**-¿Qué es eso?**

La tierra empieza a temblar y 50 cerberos negros corren hacia el grupo de reconocimiento, pero se meten entre ellos y se siguen de largo hacia el grupo de Gulcasa

**-¡Nos atacan!**

**-¡PREPARENSE HOMBRES! **Grita Gulcasa encima de su dragón rojo acorazado (un dragón sin alas pero muy rápida y resistente de los cuales se creía extinto)

**-¿Esos son cerberos?...no se preocupe mi señor…déjemelos a mi **dice Anita bajándose de su montura y caminando hacia los cerberos sacando un látigo y empezando un ritual

**-¡VEO QUE SON FUERTES Y REQUIEREN UNA MUJER IGUAL, VEAMOS SI PUEDEN CONMIGO…*FIUUUUUU*…ENSEÑENLES LO QUE ES JUGAR CON FUEGO CHICOS! **grita Anita haciendo un circulo de hechizo que brilla al momento de golpear el piso con su látigo haciendo aparecer un Cerbero enorme (el original) que de su boca junta tres bolas de energía que impactan en el grupo de cerberos destruyéndolos por completo

**-Increíble**

**-Debemos huir**

**-¿Señor sus ordenes?**

**-No podremos ganar…..no podremos ganar**

**-Demasiada exhibición Anita **dice Rato

**-Me gusta presumir a mis pequeños **dice Anita acariciando al enorme cerbero

**-¡HIM….NO IMPORTA LO QUE LANCES LO DESTRUIRE, A LA CARGA! **Ordena Gulcasa aprovechando el miedo del grupo de soldados

Arriba

**-Veo que son muy fuertes…será interesante ver quien será el vencedor HAHAHAHAHAHAHA **ríe Himeko retirándose con su dragón mientras el grupo de reconocimiento es destrozado sin piedad

Continuara: "First Fly"


	37. Chapter 37: First Fly

**Ahora que mi jefa se fue de vacaciones tengo mas trabajo XP, quiero otras vacaciones T.T, en fin por lo menos me di tiempo pero quiero mas, aun tengo mucho que contar DX**

Capitulo 37: First Fly

**-Entonces….¿harán lo que les pido? **Pregunta Yali un niño de 10 años que es un huérfano por lo que trae su ropa gastada

**-¿Detener a un jefe de una gran banda delictiva que roba, asalta, secuestra y demás?...¿eso quieres decir? **pregunta Brick

**-Si **responde Yali

**-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA **se ríen los tres

**-¡Oigan hablo en serio! **reclama Yali

**-Mira niño, lo único que buscamos es que nos regreses lo que les robaste **dice Butch

**-No tenemos ningún interés en salvar a alguien que no sea ellas **dice Brick

**-Aunque se nos atravesaron estos tipos en el camino, fue divertido detenerlos y que hablaran sobre nosotros pero la realidad…..**dice Boomer juntándose junto a sus hermanos

**-¡NOS IMPORTA UN BLEDO LOS QUE LES PASE! **Gritan los chicos metiéndose el dedo a la nariz

**-No puedo creerlo, ustedes tan egoístas….entonces no debieron hacer lo que hicieron **reclama Yali

**-Si como no, ahora que ya sabes que es lo que queremos danos el dinero y podrás continuar caminando **dice Butch tronándose las manos

**-Chssss, ese dinero ya no lo tengo yo **responde Yali

**-¡No mientas, tardamos mucho en dar contigo para que nos salgas con eso! **reclama Brick agarrándolo de sus ropas

**-¡Es la verdad, todo el dinero nos lo quitan a nosotros! **Responde Yali tratando de zafarse

**-Se los quita….¿quien? **pregunta Boomer

**-¡Suéltame!...el jefe nos tiene a todos los huérfanos en una gran casa en la calle Clamacielos, nos obliga a pedir limosna y robar a la gente….¿creen que hago esto por gusto?...es para sobrevivir en un mundo donde no tenemos ninguna oportunidad **dice Yali

**-Aja….¿y atrapando a ese sujeto vivirás mejor? **Pregunta Butch sin prestar mucha atención

**-En eso tiene razón, ¿después que harás? como dices no tienes ninguna oportunidad, solo la ilusión de que la justicia es para todos **dice Brick

**-Lo se, pero aun así debe ser detenido **responde decidido Yali

**-Hmmmm….¿que hacemos? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Si dice que no tiene lo que venimos a buscar entonces vamos por el que si lo tiene **dice Butch

**-Ahora muéstranos el camino y sin trucos **ordena Brick

**-Grrrrr, de acuerdo….aunque no se para que los ayudo **dice Yali poniéndose en marcha

**-Deberías llamar a los guardias para que los aprendan **dice Butch

**-De nada serviría, siempre niegan todo y sus coartadas los protegen ¿Por qué creen que esperaba hallarlos a ustedes? **pregunta Yali

**-Manos platica y mas acción **ordena Butch

Taberna Cervatruenos arriba

**-*Ajummmm*….¿no puedes dormir Momoko? **pregunta Miyako a su amiga que estaba observando la luna llena

**-Solo un poco, es que pensaba **responde Momoko

**-¿Sobre que? **Pregunta Miyako recostándose a un lado de Momoko

**-Es sobre Brick….no hemos tenido problemas como en el Cruce, pero creo comprender por que hizo lo que hizo **dice Momoko

**-¿Asi?...cuentame **dice Miyako

**-Cuando el nació me sorprendió mucho que me aceptara, normalmente se dice que cuando una criatura nace confía en la primera cosa que ve, pero sentí en el que me esperaba **dice Momoko

**-Lo mismo me paso con Boomer y supongo que Kaoru piensa lo mismo **dice Miyako

**-ZZZzzzzz ¡GOLPEALO EN LA CARA!...ZZZzzzzz **dice Kaoru dormida

**-Combate incluso en sus sueños **dice Momoko

**-¿Acaso crees que no fue pura casualidad que los encontráramos? **Pregunta Miyako

**-No lo se, ustedes dos se unieron mas a sus dragones pero Brick y yo aun no lo hacemos, esa unión que hacen es como si se fusionaran no solo de cuerpo, sino de alma y corazón también….ojala pudiera sentir eso mismo con Brick **dice Momoko

**-Veras que uno de estos días lo harás, aunque si lo piensas bien….solo son traviesos pero tienen un alto significado de justicia y honor, así que si alguien lo necesitara no durarían en hacerlo….y eso se lo debemos al entrenamiento que les da Kaoru, cuando ganemos la competencia y vivamos como unas chicas normales, podremos pasar mas tiempo logrando nuestros sueños junto a ellos haciéndonos compañía **dice Miyako

**-Si….tienes razón **dice Momoko sonriendo

Calle Clamacielos

**-(susurro) Es ahí, ¿ven a esos matones?...hay muchos como ellos adentro y a nosotros nos encierran en el sótano, si tardamos en regresar nos buscan y castigan, ¿creen que no preferiría primero morir a seguir viviendo de esa manera? **Pregunta Yali

**-Perdón…¿dijiste algo? **pregunta Boomer mientras tomaba agua de un barril

**-Zzzzzzz **dormía Butch

**-(susurro) ¿Es que acaso no saben que esto es importante? **Pregunta enojado Yali

**-Ok, entonces has lo que haces todos los días, nosotros nos haremos cargo pero no te prometo que esto mejorara tu miserable vida **dice Brick

**-No me lo tienes que recordar **dice Yali saliendo molesto hasta la puerta de la gran casa

**-¿Quién anda ahí?**

**-Calma solo soy yo **dice Yali

**-Ya te tardabas mocoso, metete que eras el ultimo….tuviste suerte de llegar por que si no**

**-Lo se, aquí esta todo lo que conseguí **dice Yali entregándole una cartera

**-¿Solo una?...estas perdiendo tu toque ya metete **

**-Ya esta adentro **dice Brick

**-¿Cuál es el plan a proseguir? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Tu y yo arriba, Butch espera la señal **ordena Brick

**-Ok, pero no se tarden **dice Butch

Brick y Boomer se escabullen ocultándose entre las sombras y comienzan a subir por un lado clavando sus garras que sacan de sus dedos para subir rápidamente (como lagartijas si quieren un ejemplo)

En el ultimo piso (Era de 5)

**-¿Cómo estuvieron las ganancias hoy? **Pregunta Eshus

**-Mas o menos jefe**

**-Demonios, ¿aun no aprenden a esos que osan desafiarme? **Pregunta Eshus

**-Son muy fuertes es lo que se dice**

**-Hmp, cuando los encuentre yo mismo me encargare de ellos, no seré uno de esos magos o hechiceros que viven en las zonas ricas o en los centros de magia pero no se me debe de sobrestimar **dice Eshus haciendo una bola de fuego en su mano

**-*gulp* tiene razón jefe **

Afuera en la ventana

**-(susurro) Nos buscaba **dice Boomer

**-(susurro) Al parecer, eso pasa cuando te metes en la vida de otros **responde Brick

**-(susurro) ¿Ya lo atacamos? **Pregunta Boomer

**-(susurro) Requerimos la distracción, de eso se encargara Butch **dice Brick cerrando sus ojos y levantando su mano izquierdo

**-sonaduya, onimca le animuli euq zul, aznarepse al ed zuL **entonca Brick sacando una gran esfera de luz que sube al cielo e ilumina toda la casa

**-Que comience el show **dice Butch comenzando a dirigirse hacia la entrada

**-¿Ya amaneció?**

**-¡No seas idiota, estamos bajo ataque! **Regaña Eshus al ver que iluminaba perfectamente su escondite

**-Solo es una luz jefe **

**-¡IDIOTA! ¿qué crees que pasara si atrae a los guardias? **Pregunta Eshus enojado

**-¿Qué hacemos jefe?**

**-Salir de aquí pero antes debemos desaparecer todo lo que nos relacione **dice Eshus comenzando a formar una gran bola de fuego

En la entrada

**-¡Oigan nos vamos de aquí!**

**-¿Qué hay de los mocosos?**

**-Olvídalos, el jefe dijo que desaparecerá todo**

**-Ok, entonces salgamos por la…**

**-Gracias por abrir **agradece Butch soltando una patada al estomago del maton arrojándolo contra la pared

**-¡NOS ATACAN!**

**-¡TODOS A LA ENTRADA!**

**-¿Tan poquitos?...y mal armados je **dice Butch poniéndose en guardia mientras es rodeado por 15 matones con dagas y espadas

Arriba

**-¿Qué sucede? **pregunta Eshus deteniendo su magia

**-Alguien entro por la puerta y están combatiendo abajo**

**-¿Cuántos? **Pregunta Eshus

**-Solo 1**

**-¿SOLO 1?..¡SI SON UNOS BUENOS PARA NADA! **Grita enojado Eshus

**-Pero….no durara mucho jefe**

**-Claro que no, iré personalmente **dice Eshus abandonando su oficina

**-(susurro) Ya esta **dice Boomer

**-(susurro) Entremos y busquemos por lo que venimos **ordena Brick

Al tener tanto alboroto rompen la ventana y se meten buscando en todo el lugar lo que les pertenecía

Calles adelante

**-¿Qué es esa luz?**

**-No lo se**

**-Atentos, nos avisaron que hay disturbios en donde alumbra esa luz**

**-A la orden, *Fiuuuuuu*Fiuuuuuu***

Los guardias al escuchar el silbido se empiezan a mover hacia el punto de la luz

**-Es muy fuerte ARGGGG**

**-YA MATENLO**

**-¡Inténtenlo si pueden! **Reta Butch esquivando sus ataques y golpeándolos con todo lo que tiene

En el sótano

**-¿Qué es ese ruido?**

**-Son ellos….los dragones **dice Yali

**-Estas loco**

**-En serio, es nuestra oportunidad de salir de este lugar **dice Yali

**-¿Para que?, no tenemos a donde ir**

**-Cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí **dice Yali

**-AREGGGG**

**-Increíble rompió la puerta ese sujeto**

**-Ah ahí estas niño, ¿Qué esperan para salir o prefieren quedarse? **Pregunta Butch al aventar a uno de los matones contra la puerta y volviendo a sus asuntos

**-No bromeaba**

**-Vámonos de aquí o como dijo ¿se quieren quedar? **Pregunta Yali

**-Si vámonos**

**-Adelante**

Varios niños salen del sótano esquivando a los caídos y lo que salía volando

**-Rápido antes de que el nos vea **ordena Yali

**-¿Los vea quien? **Pregunta enfadado Eshus

**-¡CORRAN! **Ordena Yali

**-¿A dónde crees que vas? **Pregunta Eshus deteniéndolo

**-¡SUELTEME! **Reclama Yali

**-No podremos salir por aquí señor**

**-Entonces deténganlo, creí que seria alguien mas sencillo pero por que creo que no le hare nada con mi magia, tu vendrás conmigo chico **dice Eshus volviendo a subir junto a Yali

Arriba

**-Nada, ¿dónde escondió el dinero? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Sigue buscando **ordena Brick

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes? **pregunta Eshus sosteniendo a Yali

**-Ellos son los dragones, ya deberías de soltarme **exige Yali

**-¡Cállate!...no se a que vinieron, lo mas seguro que a detenerme pero les diré una cosa, yo controlo esta ciudad y en mi ciudad se me respeta **dice Eshus soltando una bola de fuego contra Brick

**-¡NOOOOO! **Grita Yali al ver a Brick envuelto en llamas

**-No hay nada aquí, ¿oye tu donde guardas lo que robas? **Pregunta Boomer sin interesarse por su hermano

**-¡Silencio!... te are lo mismo a ti **amenaza a Eshus

**-Con ese tipo de magia no le haces daño ni a un conejo **dice Brick quitándose las llamas con un movimiento de sus manos

**-¡Imposible!...nadie sobrevive a eso **dice asustado Eshus

**-¿En serio?...ahora danos lo que vinimos a buscar **ordena Brick

**-SI lo quieres tenlo **dice Eshus lanzando a Yali por la ventana rota

**-¡AHHHHHHH! **Grita Yali

Brick corre hacia el agarrándolo pero no impide que salgan por la ventana para ir cayendo

**-Y ahora…ugggggg **dice Eshus al ser golpeado por Boomer en el estomago

**-Debiste decirnos donde guardas lo que robas **dice Boomer

Taberna Cervatruenos

**-Zzzzzzz…vuela….vuela alto Brick…..no permitas que te venzan…..vuela majestuosamente mi adorado dragón…..Zzzzzzz **dice Momoko dormida

Calle Clamacielos

**-¡AHHHHHHH! **Grita Yali

**-Momoko….**dice Brick

De su espalda empieza a salir dos alas de dragón que evitan que sigan cayendo y se eleva hasta el cielo para asombro de Yali

**-¿Qué son ustedes? **pregunta Yali

**-Lo que dijimos…dragones **dice Brick comenzando a bajar lentamente hasta donde estaban los demás niños

**-INCREIBLE**

**-SON LO MAXIMO**

**-SON UNOS HEROES**

**-¡Rápido por aquí!**

**-Viene los guardias, larguémonos **dice Yali

**-¿Eso quieren?...¿seguir huyendo?...mejor acepten lo que tienen y tal ves la suerte les sonría por eso **dice Brick deteniendo a los niños

**-Tiene razón **dice Yali

**-Nos vemos amigo **dice Brick antes de volver a ascender y unirse a sus hermanos que saltan hacia las azoteas llevándose una bolsa pequeña

**-¡Ustedes alto!**

**-¿Alguien sabe que sucede aqui?**

**-Yo lo se señor….aquí es donde se esconde el mayor ladrón de la ciudad y si es posible queremos declarar contra el **dice Yali

Cerca de los establos ya amaneciendo

**-*Ajummm* que sueño **dice Momoko

**-Se que es muy temprano pero solo así podremos hacer esto **dice Kaoru

**-Es que durmió muy tarde debes de entenderla **dice Miyako

**-No importa lo que digan, al que madruga dios lo ¡AYYYYYYY! **Grita Momoko al chocar con un joven de gorra roja

**-¡Fíjate por donde vas! **Reclama el joven

**-¡Fíjate tu tarado! **Reclama Momoko

**-No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo **dice el joven regresándose por donde vino a mucha velocidad

**-Que grosero **se queja Momoko

**-Miren tiro algo **dice Miyako señalando una bolsa

**-¿Oye no es la bolsa que perdiste? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Si es, pero….ahora tiene mas dinero **dice Miyako al revisar que tenia el doble de gil

**-De seguro ese es el que lo robo y pensar que le echábamos la culpa a un niño **dice Momoko

**-Si, debe de ser el extra por que estuvo robando mas **apoya Kaoru

**-Debemos detenerlo **dice Miyako

Las tres empiezan a correr por donde se fue el joven sin fijarse bien en la pared al dar la vuelta

**-Je, se la creyeron **dice Brick haciéndose visible

**-Regresemos antes de que se den cuenta **dice Boomer al estar arriba de las azoteas junto a su hermano

**-Si, quiero dormir un rato **dice Butch

En los establos

**-ZZZZzzzzzzzz-**

**-Vaya es muy escurridizo **dice Momoko

**-Ya veras que los atraparemos **dice Kaoru

**-¿Qué hacemos con el dinero que tenemos de mas? **pregunta Miyako

**-Pues ladrón que roba a ladrón **dice Kaoru

**-Eso no es correcto pero tampoco sabemos de quien es el demás dinero, supongo que no podemos hacer nada mas que quedárnoslo **dice Momoko

**-Bien, volveremos a los caminos con esto pero primero….¡ARRIBA PEREZOSOS! **Ordena Kaoru

**-(Quería dormir mas) **dice Brick

**-(5 horas mas) **dice Butch

**-(No quiero ir a la escuela) **dice Boomer

**-Arriba que hoy haremos nuestra primera prueba de vuelo **dice Kaoru

**-¿Grrrrrrr?**

Los 6 salen a campo abierto y la primera en montar es Momoko que se acomoda en la espalda de Brick

**-Bien Brick no tengas miedo si no logramos alzar el vuelo al primer intento ¿ok? **dice Momoko

**-¡Recuerda lo que te dije, trata de no hacer movimientos bruscos para que te mantengas volando! **Indica Kaoru

**-¡Vamos ustedes pueden! **Anima Miyako

Butch y Boomer se quedan parados a sus lados pero adormilados al igual que Brick

**-Muy bien, intenta mover las alas **ordena Momoko

**-Groa**

**-Vamos tu puedes **anima Momoko

Brick hace el esfuerzo para levantar el vuelo y se mantiene en el aire a escasos metros del suelo

**-Eso es, esta excelente **dice Kaoru

**-Bien **dice Miyako

**-Estos 6 meses en verdad te han fortalecido, es como cuando dejabas a Kuriko montarte para volar un poco **dice Momoko

**-"Vuela mas alto Brick"-**

**-(Esta bien) **dice Brick al recordar lo que le decía Kuriko mientras seguía adormilado

**-Oye….estamos subiendo mucho **dice Momoko

**-Momoko…trata de controlarlo **ordena Kaoru

**-Con cuidado **dice Miyako

**-"Vuela rápido"-**

**-(Ok) **dice Brick

**-¡AHHHHHHHH! **Grita Momoko sujetándose a Brick mientras alza el vuelo casi perdiéndose entre las nubes

**-Debemos ayudarla **dice Miyako

**-SI pero seria arriesgado si Boomer y Butch no lo alcanzan o no logran alzar el vuelo **dice Kaoru

**-(Ese loco me esta haciendo ver mal) **dice Butch ya despabilado

**-(Solo esta de presumido) **dice Boomer molesto

**-(Enseñémosle lo que es volar) **ordena Butch poniéndose atrás de Kaoru

**-¡Oye que haces!...¡UN MOMENTOOOOOOO! **Reclama Kaoru al ser levantada por Butch para emprender el vuelo

**-¡KAORU! **Grita Miyako

**-Grrrrrr**

**-¿Quieres que suba? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Grooo**

**-Bueno….esta bien, ¡Vamos¡ **dice Miyako trepándose a Boomer y uniéndose a los demás

**-¡MOMOKO!...¿ESTAS BIEN? **grita Kaoru al alcanzarlos con Butch

**-¡SI!...¡ES MUY DIVERTIDO ESTO! **grita Momoko al estar disfrutando el vuelo de Brick

**-¡NO LO PRESIONES MUCHO! **Grita Kaoru

**-¡CREO QUE ESTE ES UN BUEN COMIENZO! **Grita Miyako

**-¡SI TIENES RAZÓN! Hahaha **ríe Kaoru

**-¡Brick me alegra que hayas podido volar de esta manera! **Felicita Momoko

**-(¿Eh?) **pregunta Brick al darse cuenta de lo que hacia deteniéndose en el aire

**-¡CUIDADO! **Grita Kaoru

**-¡VAMOS A CHOCAR! **Grita Miyako

**-CRASH-**

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**-TUMP-**

Universidad de Magia Chevalier

**-Llegamos Maestro Sarasdor **dice el profesor

**-Si, veamos por que se nos requería con tanta urgencia **dice Sarasdor

**-Los esperare aquí afuera **dice Poochi

**-No tenias por que acompañarnos Poochi **dice el profesor

**-Descuide, no tengo problemas al venir aquí ya que se que la casa esta bien protegida **responde Poochi

**-De acuerdo, espero que no tardemos mucho aunque esta llegando mucha gente **dice el profesor al ver a mas científicos, magos, hechiceros así como soldados y generales

**-Mejor entremos, aquí afuera no averiguaremos nada **dice Sarasdor

**-Que tengan un buen dia…(siento a los demás aquí…..debo de verlos y asegurarme de algo) **dice Poochi alejándose entre la multitud

Continuara en "The Task"


	38. Chapter 38: The Task

**Estoy enfermo XP, pero aunque me duela la cabeza les traje otra parte de la historia y gracias por apoyarme a seguir y no, aun no e dejado de escribir (Ya saben por caules causas dejaria esto) sobre las canciones que pongo...¿por que?...bueno es que en ese momento estoy mas inspirado y quiero que vivan junto conmigo esa emocion cuando estoy escribiendo, asi que sin mas gracias por su atencion y disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 38: The Task

**-¡Orden en la sala!**

**-Gracias capitán….bienvenidos sean a esta asamblea de emergencia que se a formado debido aun problema que ha surgido debido a una invasión proveniente del océano Fantasmal **

**-¿Una invasión?**

**-Eso es grave**

**-No se si reír o llorar por esto que les pasa a estos lampiños**

**-¡SILENCIO, ORDEN EN LA SALA!**

**-Como esto nos afecta a todos, en nombre de mi rey les pido su apoyo para enfrentar esta amenaza**

**-(susurro) Deben de ser muy fuertes para que pidan ayuda un reino tan fuerte**

**-¿Ayuda?...¿es que acaso la poderosa magia de sus magos, hechiceros y demás que tanto presumen no son lo suficientes para enfrentarlos?**

**-Aunque me cueste decirlo….así es **

**(Murmullos)**

**-Y nosotros que esperábamos que la guerra entre Beastland y Paris iba a comenzar, ahora otra cosa más importante ha surgido **dice el maestro Sarasdor

**-Hmmm, de todas maneras DYNAMO se fundo en bases de no participar en este tipo de eventos, no es de nuestra incumbencia en realidad **dice el profesor

**-Estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo no podemos dar la espalda así como así **dice el maestro Sarasdor

**-Lo se…. pero de todas maneras nos debemos de mantener neutral en esto, podemos apoyar de otras formas sin participar en las batallas **dice el profesor

**-Entonces….¿que es lo que dicen ustedes?...representantes de los reinos de Beastland y Tokio, mercenarios y héroes de los tres reinos **

**-Beastland se encuentra en una época en donde no podemos apoyar mucho, pero enviaremos refuerzos para apoyarlos**

**-Tokio siempre a sido amigo de Paris, asi que cuenten con la ayuda del rey Jojo y sus jinetes dragón**

**-Varias unidades de mercenarios apoyaran, siempre y cuando lo puedan costear**

**-Siempre estamos dispuestos a desenvainar las espadas si nuestro mundo requiere apoyo**

**-Y así es como se han unido debajo de una bandera **dice el maestro Sarasdor

**-Entonces no requerimos estar mas aquí, tengo mejores cosas que hacer **dice el profesor

**-Antes de que se retiren, les pido a todos los científicos, genios y alquimistas que se queden un poco mas, hay algo que tenemos que discutir con ellos**

**-Parece que no lo dejaran ir tan fácil **dice el maestro Sarasdor

**-No se preocupe, no cambiare de parecer sobre nuestra organización **dice el profesor sentándose nuevamente mientras los demás se retiran

Los establos

**-Auch….duele **se queja Momoko

**-Miren nada mas que montar estas lagartijas con alas, hicieron que cerrara la taberna para venir por ustedes, se los voy a descontar **dice Nokin

**-No se preocupe, valió la pena…además recuperamos nuestro dinero así que ya no hay necesidad de seguir aquí **dice Kaoru mientras es vendada por Poncho

**-Aun así se los descontare **dice Nokin

**-¿Pero como lo recuperaron? **Pregunta Ken

**-Nos topamos con el verdadero criminal, y por suerte recuperamos todo y un poco mas ayy **dice Miyako

**-No se mueva tanto señorita Miyako **dice Lady

**-Pero aun así, le tenemos que dar las gracias por alojarnos y procurar por nosotras, además nos quedaremos un día mas para reponer lo de hoy **dice Momoko

**-Eso me agrada….pero sigo descontándoselos **dice Nokin

**-¿Cómo están los otros? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Son fuertes y duran más que ustedes….lo gracioso es que cayeron encima de ellos….como si ellos se hubieran puesto primero a la caída **dice Ivar

**-(Tengo que anotar esto, seguro nos dan un incentivo si informo que ya están volando) **piensa Top Hat mientras le pasa las cosas a Nokin

**-En fin, ya están curadas así que tómenselo con calma **dice Nokin

**-Si….¿pero ahora que hacemos señor? **Pregunta Ivar

**-Supongo que tomarnos el día, aunque regresáramos no recuperaríamos lo de hoy…¿Qué les parece un picnic? **Pregunta Nokin

**-¿Usted nos invita? **Pregunta Kaoru sorprendida

**-Bueno si se van a ir, lo mejor es que las despida de una forma que deseen volver **dice Nokin

**-Eso nos agradaría mucho **dice Miyako

**-Entonces hay que traer lo necesario, Ivar ve con las tres parias y tráiganse todos los alimentos, Ken acompáñame a traer ese aparato tuyo y traeré también al cocinero para que disfrute el día **planea Nokin

**-¿Qué hacemos nosotras? **pregunta Momoko

**-Ustedes quédense a descansar, no tardaremos en volver **dice Nokin

Mientras los demás planean un lindo día, adentro de los establos

**-(Me duele todo) **dice Boomer

**-(Todo fue culpa de este tonto) **se queja Butch

**-(Lo lamento, estaba distraído que no supe que hacia) **dice Brick

**-Vaya, ¿quién los aporreo de esa forma? **pregunta Poochi

**-(¿Poochi?...¿que haces aquí?) **pregunta Boomer

**-Vine con el profesor y el maestro Sarasdor a una conferencia, pero como sentí su presencia aquí, los vine a saludar **dice Poochi

**-(Bueno, solo tuvimos un pequeño accidente) **dice Brick

**-Me imagino que así fue **dice Poochi con una sonrisa

**-¿Quién esta ahí?...Poochi **dice Miyako

**-Hola chicas **saluda Poochi

**-¿Qué haces en este sitio, creí que estabas en la base **dice Kaoru

**-El profesor vino por unos asuntos por lo cual estamos aquí….bueno yo estoy aquí **dice Poochi

**-Seria bueno verlo para que nos contara como les va **dice Momoko

**-Nos va bien, no tienen por que preocuparse…oigan, ¿quieren hacer un poco de magia? **Pregunta Poochi

**-¿Magia? **Preguntan las chicas

En el camino de regreso a los establos

**-Bueno ya traemos todo, ahora solo hay que llevarlo haya **dice Ken

**-Si….será interesante probar si puede recibir señales de otros sitios ** dice Nokin cargando con una carretilla un aparato mediano

**-Sera estupendo….oiga….conozco a ese señor….¡Maestro Sarasdor! **Grita Ken

**-¿Eh?...Ken que alegría verte, no esperaba hallarte en esta ciudad **dice el maestro Sarasdor

**-SI el mundo es muy pequeño, quiero que conozca al señor Nokin, el nos ayudo en momentos de necesidad **presenta Ken

**-Mucho gusto, cualquier amigo de Ken es amigo mio **dice Sarasdor

**-No hay de que **agradece Nokin

**-A propósito…¿Dónde están mis pupilas?** Pregunta el maestro Sarasdor

**-Ahora mismo vamos con ellas, puede acompañarnos **dice Ken

**-Sera con gusto **dice Sarasdor

En los establos

**-Muy bien extiendan las palmas y no las vayan a bajar por ningún motivo…..ahora solo manténganse en silencio y dejen yo hago el trabajo **Ordena Poochi poniéndose en el centro de un circulo y juntando su energía

**-(susurro) Esto será divertido **dice Miyako

**-(susurro) Tu lo has dicho **responde Mokoko

**-Por favor, debo concentrarme **pide Poochi

**-Lo lamentamos **dicen Momoko y Miyako

**-nertseum es euq, sodigele sortseun artseum adiv al ed aeníl aL-**

Poochi recita estas palabras y de las manos de Miyako y Kaoru sale una línea de color azul y verde respectivamente que se dirige hacia la cabeza de sus dragones, pero la única que no sucede eso es para Momoko y Brick

**-Excelente **dice Miyako

**-¿Y esto para que es? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Es para saber cuanto están de unidos a sus dragones, eso significa que están en un nivel mayor de enlace **explica Poochi

**-Oye….¿por que a mi no me sale nada como a ellas? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Hmmmm, todavía no a llegado tu momento como a ellas, pero ya llegara (espero que no realmente) **piensa Poochi

**- Ya veo…..es algo triste de echo **dice Momoko

**-Ya llegamos, ¡Poochi también estas aquí! **dice alegre Ken

**-Hola Ken, cuanto has crecido **dice Poochi abrazándolo

**-Espero hayan estado estudiando como les dije **dice el maestro Sarasdor

**-Maestro….bueno….un poco **dice Kaoru

**-Hace tiempo que no asistía a una reunión social así, ahora solo hay que colocar todo y que no se tarden los demás **dice Nokin

Mas al rato

**-¿Alguien quiere comer algo mas? **pregunta el cocinero

**-Yo, aun tengo espacio **dice Poncho

**-Sabia que ustedes no se llenaban con nada **dice Nokin al ver que habían comido demasiado

**-Que podemos decir, tenemos que estar fuertes y saludables para que cuando tengamos oportunidad a las chicas las…este…ayudemos….si eso **dice Top Hat

**-He visitado la corte real y banquetes de la nobleza, pero las mejores fiestas siempre se dan entre la gente que le importa a uno **dice el maestro Sarasdor

**-Eso es cierto maestro **dice Momoko

**-¿Qué estas haciendo Poochi y tu? **pregunta Miyako

**-Estoy intentando sintonizar en esta cosa…..creo que la llamare…..radio **responde Ken

**-Como tus raídos que usamos anteriormente **dice Kaoru

**-Este es diferente, recaptura ondas que vuelan en el aire y espacio, se supone que en las notas del profesor D. es posible que encontremos vidas en otros planetas o universos **dice Ken

**-(Creo que no estarán sufriendo como nosotros por este loco) **se burla Butch

**-(¿Vida en otros planetas?...entonces quiere decir que no estamos solos) **dice alegre Boomer

**-(Para mi desgracia tu estas aquí) **dice Brick

**-¿Alguien sabe si vendrá mi pa-quiero decir el profesor? **pregunta Ken

**-Se haya en una junta aun, pero cuando termine iremos por el para traerlo, no te preocupes **dice el maestro Sarasdor

**-¿Y sobre que es la junta? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Bueno ya saben, cosas de estado mayor…nada grave **disimula el maetsro Sarasdor

**-(susurro) es sobre la invasión que se rumorea….¿no es cierto? **pregunta Nokin

**-(susurro) Si, pero no es el momento y lugar para discutirlo **dice el maestro Sarasdor

**-(susurro) Estoy de acuerdo **responde Nokin

**-¡Señor Nokin, creo que tengo algo! **informa Ken

**-Ok, deja te ayudo **dice Nokin

Ambos intentan mantener la señal de la radio hasta que se empieza a sonar una tonadita la cual tratan de mantener para escucharla

**-Para xxxxx los que xxxxx aquí les xxxxx traemos xxxxxx disfrútenlo-**

**-Increíble **dice Ivar

**-Si hay vida en otros lados **dice Momoko

**-Debe de ser un truco **dice Kaoru

**-Hay posibilidades de que este enlazado con otro tipo similar de radio, pero el sonido no es algo que haya escuchado **dice Ken

**-Tengo miedo **dice Miyako

**-Descuide aquí estamos para protegerlas **dice Lady

**-Es un truco en serio, ya dejo de sonar **dice Top Hat dándole un golpe

_**(Holy Lonely Light)**_

**¡AAAAAAUUUUUUU!**

**-Parece que tenemos contacto amigos **dice Nokin

**-(Ok esta decidido, me iré a vivir haya) **dice Butch

_**nijuuyo-jikan ugomeku machi wo**__**  
><strong>__**TONIGHT TONIGHT kakenukeru **_

_**hijou kaidan hitomi no mure ga**__**  
><strong>__**SIGN OF THE TIMES sagashite'ru**_

**-Oigan tiene buen ritmo **dice Miyako

**-Esos sonidos chirriantes no se parecen a nada que haya oído **dice Ivar

**-Me agrada **dice Kaoru

_**me ga kuramisou na aoi DAIYA mo**__**  
><strong>__**GARASU ni kawatte shimau**__**  
><strong>__**KI - WO - TSU - KE – RO**_

**-Es buena para bailar **dice Poncho

**-¿Estas loco? **Pregunta Top Hat

**-Oigan si inténtelo **apoya Lady

_**HOLY LONELY LIGHT**__**  
><strong>__**isoge jibun wo shinjite**__**  
><strong>__**HEAVY LONELY LIGHT**__**  
><strong>__**yami no naka kara kotae wo mitsukedase**_

**-Ya estoy viejo para los bailes pero es interesante este artefacto **dice el maestro Sarasdor

**-Se puede escuchar el eco en todo el lugar, hasta creo que la ciudad se a callado para escuchar **dice Nokin

En la ciudad efectivamente se había parado toda actividad para escuchar esta música que es rara para ellos

_**uchuu wo zenbu kureta tte**__**  
><strong>__**yusurenai ai mo aru**__**  
><strong>__**nani ga hontou ka nani ga uso ka**__**  
><strong>__**wakaranai toki mo aru**_

**-¿Qué te sucede Miyako? **pregunta Momoko

**-Tienen razón sobre el baile, vamos inténtelo chicas **anima Miyako

**-Deja veo…..solo hay que soltarse al bailar, no son como los bailes folklóricos o los de las fiestas donde hay un paso, esto me agrada **dice Kaoru bailando

**-Yo también probare **dice Momoko

_**mitsumeau dake ja asa wa too-sugiru**__**  
><strong>__**dakishimetai kon'ya dake**__**  
><strong>__**HI - WO - TSU - KE – RO**_

**-Esto es divertido **dice Poochi

**-No es sencillo esto, izquierda….derecha….enfrente…..no es mi fuerte el bailar **dice Ken tratando de no caerse

**-Claro que lo es, vamos baila conmigo **dice Momoko tomándolo de la mano y bailando junto a el

**-(¿Pero que….?) **pregunta Brick

**-(Tranquilo, solo es el mocoso) **dice Butch sonriendo

**-(Si aunque es mas guapo que tu XD) **se burla Boomer

**-(Hmp….no me importa) **dice Brick

_**HOLY LONELY LIGHT**__**  
><strong>__**moyase karada no shin made**__**  
><strong>__**HEAVY LONELY LIGHT**__**  
><strong>__**ni-do to kokoro wa ushiro wo furimuku na**_

En la ciudad

**-Mira estos pasos **

**-Por fin algo mas movido para nosotros la gente joven**

**-Vamos todos a bailar**

_**HOLY LONELY LIGHT**__**  
><strong>__**isoge jibun wo shinjite**__**  
><strong>__**HEAVY LONELY LIGHT**__**  
><strong>__**yami no naka kara kotae wo**_

**-Eso es jefe Nokin **anima el cocinero

**-Yo soy el casanova de mi especie, es natural que esto sea sencillo para mi **dice Nokin bailando breakdance

**-¡Vamos ustedes también, muevan las alas! **Anima Miyako a los dragones

_**HOLY LONELY LIGHT**__**  
><strong>__**moyase karada no shin made**__**  
><strong>__**HEAVY LONELY LIGHT**__**  
><strong>__**ni-do to kokoro wa ushiro wo furimuku na**_

**-(Véanme, soy el mejor bailarín del mundo) **presume Butch

**-(Claro que no ese titulo es mio) **dice Boomer

**-(Solo están moviendo la cabeza y la cola de un lado a otro) **se queja Brick

**-(Llorón) **se burla Butch

**-(Debo terminar esto) **dice Brick acercándose a la radio con intenciones de romperlo pero

**-¡Ahora tu conmigo Brick! **dice Momoko tomándolo de la cabeza

**-(…..) **solo se sonroja el dragón mas de que su color

_**DON'T LOOK BACK AGAIN**__**  
><strong>__**furimuku na**__**  
><strong>__**DON'T LOOK BACK AGAIN**__**  
><strong>__**furimuku na**__**  
><strong>__**DON'T LOOK BACK AGAIN**__**  
><strong>__**furimuku na**__**  
><strong>__**BABY**__**  
><strong>__**DON'T LOOK BACK AGAIN**_

**-¿Qué paso? **pregunta Lady

**-Parece que perdimos la señal, pero fue buena prueba **dice Ken

**-Fue muy divertido **dice Miyako

**-Estuviste genial Brick, por eso eres mi dragón….y siempre estaremos juntos **dice Momoko

**-(Míralo como se puso) **dice Butch

**-(A de querer un besito) **se burla Boomer

**-GROOOOAAAAA **ruge Brick aventando a sus dos hermanos hasta el cielo con un poderoso coletaso

**-¿Por qué paso eso? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Quien sabe….pero los mando muy lejos **dice Momoko

Cuarto secreto debajo del palacio

**-Todos los que estamos aquí reunidos sabemos contra que nos enfrentamos no es ¿cierto? **pregunta el rey Jeraodus

**-Absolutamente mi rey, lo que tenemos en las manos no son barbaros o algo parecido como en antaño, si no una civilización que esta mas desarrollada en poder y magia **

**-Son de una cultura donde aun veneran al dragón rojo, un dios de antaño**

**-Entonces quiere decir que a pesar de que las otras religiones de dragones se han marchitado ellos siguen como si nada, por eso son tan fuertes**

**-¿Doctor D., alguna sugerencia? **Pregunta el rey

**-No será sencillo, si son ciertos los reportes que tenemos, ni aunque juntáramos a todos los ejércitos podríamos mermarlos **responde el doctor D.

**-Profesor Utonium, ¿es cierto que usted tiene contactos con una ciertas guerreras que tiene dragones? **pregunta el rey

**-Se a lo que va, pero la respuesta es no **responde el profesor

**-¿Por qué niega las cartas del triunfo en esta pelea?...con ellas a la cabeza podríamos salvar no solo este reino sino los demás también **dice un sacerdote llamado Melenao

**-No expondré a mis hombres o a ellas a esta guerra sin sentido, tengo informes de que han sido provocados por otra fuerza oculta que nos esta manipulando **dice el profesor

**-El incidente de los polvos oscuros se referirá, pero no se compara con lo que tenemos en manos ahora, de todos los mercenarios los suyos son los mas calificados para esto **dice el sacerdote Melenao

**-Estoy de acuerdo con el profesor, deberíamos intentar dialogar una ves mas, las vidas que se han perdido no se podrán recuperar, pero no por eso debemos aumentar la cifra **apoya el doctor D.

**-¡Eso es traición!**

**-¡Solo hay que decirles que ya no maten a mas gente inocente…me parece ridículo!**

**-Estoy de acuerdos con ellos **dice una voz entrando a la discusión

**-Princesa Himeko **dice el rey

**-Propongo que se envíen tropas solo para reforzar en caso de que fallen las negociaciones, habrá que enviar también a alguien con quien dialogar **opina Himeko

**-Entonces yo iré, si están de acuerdo….pero requeriré escoltas, así que no veo que usted se pueda negar a esta petición profesor **dice el sacerdote Melenao

**-Si es por detener que caiga sangre, entonces acepto…le enviare escoltas **dice el profesor

**-Entonces que sean esas guerreras**

**-Si, así ira mejor protegido el sacerdote**

**-Entonces esta decidió, contacte a esas guerreras para que podamos partir sin demora mientras Beastland se a ofrecido a enviar tres naves que junto con las nuestras podrán impedir cualquier intento de detener las negociaciones, se suspende la sesión **ordena el rey Jeraodus

**-Disculpe doctor D. ¿usted las conoce? **Pregunta el profesor

**-Solo a su hijo, pero una de ellas pertenece a mi clan, asi que no podría aventarla a los colmillos de esta inútil guerra **dice el doctor D.

Afuera

**-¿Y bien? **pregunta Him

**-Ellas irán **dice sonriendo Himeko

**-Estupendo, casi todas las piezas están en su lugar **dice alegre Him

**-Pero recuerda, yo seré la única proclamada en esta guerra, a la única que tendrán que aclamar…no a ellas **advierte Himeko

**-Sin duda alguna, sin duda alguna hehehehe **se rie Him

En los establos

**-Uggggg **

**-¿Sucede algo malo Poochi? **pregunta Ken

**-Creo que me callo algo mal en la comida descuida **responde Poochi

**-Esta bien, pero tómatelo con calma **dice Ken

**-Lo hare….(Esta aquí o estuvo aquí….se que estas detrás de esto así que te detendré sin importar lo que cueste) **piensa Poochi

Continuara en: Fly Away


	39. Chapter 39: Fly Away

**Entre mi enfermedad y las cosas que hago del trabajo y la escuela no tengo mucho tiempo T.T, pero para que vean que sigo aqui les dejo otro episodio y espero lo disfruten ya que vendra otra batalla para ellas**

Capitulo 39: Fly Away

Base principal de la fuerza invasora Red Dragon

**-Los ejércitos de Rato y Anita están desplazándose bien, solo a habido enfrentamiento con criaturas oscuras y alguno que otro soldado del enemigo pero no nos detienen, creemos que pronto llegaremos a una de sus ciudades principales**

**-Bien, que se instalen ahí y aguarden a que lleguemos, conquistaremos este país desde ese lugar, después nos extenderemos al lugar donde emana la energía oscura del dragón negro **dice Gulcasa

**-Mi señor, permiso para hablar **pide un hombre grande alado

**-Habla Osmus, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir? **pregunta Gulcasa

**-Con el debido respeto si dejara que mi armada llegara hasta haya volando, podríamos terminar esto rápido **dice Osmus

**-No sabemos bien que nos podríamos encontrar y requiero a toda la legión unida y completa perderlos seria algo grave **dice Gulcasa

**-Señor, no somos débiles como los demás, controlamos hasta la corriente mas fuerte de el aire, nuestros hechiceros alados fueron entrenados en las mejores condiciones al igual que mis guerreros, no podemos siquiera pensar en la derrota **explica Osmus

**-Y por eso cuento que estén aquí a mi lado, sabemos que tienen tropas de tierra y aire, pero aun guardan sorpresas aquí en este lugar **dice Gulcasa

**-¡Señor, podemos ganar esto con el mínimo esfuerzo pero usted nos retrasa! **Reclama Osmus

**-¡Cuidado con lo que dice, sabe que le habla a su soberano!**

**-Suficiente, se que estas ansioso de pelear pero no debemos subestimar al enemigo así como ellos no nos subestiman **dice Gulcasa

**-Lamento mi actitud señor, yo soy un humilde servidor de usted y nuestra sacerdotisa…que se haga su palabra entonces **dice Osmus saliendo de la junta

**-Esos hombres alados son fuertes y poderosos, pero aun así sucumbieron a nuestros antepasados uniéndose en el gran reino**

**-Y es por eso que les confiaría mi vida de ser necesario, por ahora es suficiente….retirense **ordena Gulcasa

**-Si señor**

**-Guardia, ¿en donde esta la sacerdotisa? **Pregunta Gulcasa

**-Esta en la capilla mi señor **

**-Bien, iré a verla **dice Gulcasa

Afuera en el campamento de fuerza aérea

**-Jure por mi honor que aceptaría las ordenes, pero estar aquí atrapado sin pelear….me hace sentir un ave enjaulada **dice Osmus

**-¿Oh en serio? **pregunta una voz

**-¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ? **pregunta Osmus

**-Descuida, soy solo una persona que quiere ayudar **responde un arlequín que se pone enfrente de el

**-¿Y en que podría ayudarme un payaso como tu? **pregunta Osmus

**-Bueno….¿y por qué alguien como tu tan poderoso debería de aceptar ordenes de seres tan inferiores?, podrías solamente tomar tus propias decisiones **dice el arlequín

**-Vaya que si estas loco payaso, mi juramento es hacia la familia real y mi honor inquebrantable me hace seguirlos incluso hasta la muerte **responde Osmus

**-¿Así?...¿y si te dijera que eso podría cambiar? **Pregunta el arlequín

**-¿A que te refieres? **Pregunta Osmus

**-Puedo librarte de esas ataduras y entonces podrían pelear tú y toda tu gente, y podrías hacerme un favor **dice el arlequín

**-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer payaso? **Pregunta Osmus sacando una gran lanza que cargaba en su espalda y poniéndose en defensa

**-¿Me temes?...hehehe….descuida pronto podrás pelear, con solo esto….. **dice el arlequín sosteniendo un tubo de vidrio que se lo tira a sus pies

**-¿Qué?...¡ARRRGGGGGG! **Osmus queda cubierto de polvos oscuros desde sus pies hasta la cabeza y poco a poco van entrando en su organismo

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-¡SEÑOR OSMUS!**

**-¡DEFIENDANLO!**

Tres hombres alados se acercan para atacar al arlequín pero dos flecas atarviesan la cabeza de dos de ellos

**-¿Qué otro? **Pregunta el ultimo deteniendo la flecha

**-Hmp, muere de una vez **dice una gorgona que se pone atrás de el y le corta la garganta

**-Sedusa, creo que tu talento esta decayendo se acercaron demasiado **dice el arlequín

**-Lo lamento mi señor Him **se disculpa Sedusa

**-Bueno, veamos si su inquebrantable honor y lealtad será lo suficiente para que no haga lo que le diga **dice Him

Los polvos oscuros entran completamente al cuerpo de Osmus y solo se queda parado sin moverse

**-Muy bien mi nuevo títere…arrodíllate ante tu amo **ordena Him

**-Como ordene amo **responde Osmus arrodillándose frente a el

**-Y ahora….esto es lo que harás **dice Him acercándosele y susurrándole al oído

Punto de salida

**-Señor Osmus…¿vamos a salir? **

**-Si, preparen a toda la armada **ordena Osmus

**-¿Pero señor?...¿nada mas iremos nosotros? **

**-¿Estas cuestionándome? **Pregunta Osmus

**-No-no señor….¡ALISTENSE TODOS SALIMOS AHORA! **

Capilla

**-Por favor mi señor….no dejes que caiga mas sangre innecesaria y protege a tus hijos **dice unas plegarías una chica de largos cabellos dorados y ojos azules

**-Mi señora….el príncipe Gulcasa esta aquí**

**-Dejen que entre y déjennos solos **ordena Yggdra

**-Hermana….¿aun rezándole a un dios silencioso? **Pregunta Gulcasa

**-No debes de ser tan blasfemo hermano **dice Yggdra

**-Un dios que deja que sus hijos mueran por su culpa no es un dios entonces **dice Gulcasa

**-Es un pecado que aquellos que estamos mas cerca de el tenemos el privilegio de tener **dice Yggdra

**-No es un privilegio, es una maldición hermana **dice Gulcasa

**-Por favor Gulcasa, no sigas diciendo eso **dice Yggdra

**-La maldición de la sangre….aquellos que nacen con este mal están condenados a morir sin siquiera vivir plenamente, todo por que Rey Earth sucumbió al lado oscuro y condeno a sus seguidores mas leales, ¿cómo un dios puede ser tan cruel? **Pregunta Gulcasa

**-Por eso estamos aquí…..por que quieres una salvación para todos nosotros **dice Yggdra

**-Dice la leyenda que si el dragón negro es destruido completamente los pecados serán perdonados y la maldición se extinguirá provocando que todos los sacerdotes y niños que nacen con esto sean liberados **explica Gulcasa

**-La sangre no lava la sangre Gulcasa, deberías de acep….*Cof*Cof*Cof* **dice Yggdra antes de comenzar a toser

**-Yggdra…¿estas bien? **pregunta Gulcasa sosteniéndola

**-*Cof*….si lo estaré….mi tiempo se acerca hermano **dice Yggdra mostrando en su mano manchas de sangre

**-No mientras aun tenga el tiempo de mi lado, hermana **dice Gulcasa abrazándola muy fuerte

**-¡SEÑOR TENEMOS PROBLEMAS! **

**-Ordene no ser molestado **dice Gulcasa

**-Es Osmus señor, el tomo a toda su armada y han partido de aquí **

**-¿Qué?...**pregunta Gulcasa

**-Osmus no haría algo así hermano **dice Yggdra

**-Pero lo hizo…..deberá de cruzar primero por donde están la línea principal de ataque, informa a Anita y Rato…que lo detengan como puedan y me lo traigan….este acto de traición no será perdonada **dice Gulcasa molesto

**-A la orden**

Primera línea de ataque, cerca de la ciudad de Spell

**-¿Eh?...¿que hizo que cosa? **Pregunta Anita

**-Hmmmm, se que es impulsivo pero hacer esto **dice Rato

**-Se a ordenado su aprensión a toda costa mi señora**

**-¿Qué piensas Rato?...¿como lo paramos? **Pregunta Anita

**-Era un buen camarada pero ordenes son ordenes, preparen los antiaéreos, el sabe que si pasa por nosotras deberá de luchar **ordena Rato

**-A la orden**

Ponen a lo largo de las armadas cañones y armas de asedio como escorpiones apuntando hacia el cielo al ver los primero indicios de la armada aérea que cubre todo el cielo

**-Pronto llegaremos con la primera línea de avanzada señor**

**-Viren al norte, nuestra misión no es aquí, es mas especial **ordena Osmus

**-Si señor**

Abajo

**-Cuando estén a punto disparen a discreción **ordena Anita

**-Cancela esa orden **dice Rato

**-¿Por qué? **pregunta Anita

**-Están volando a otra posición **dice Rato

**-¿Nos pretenderá rodear? **Pregunta Anita

**-No…¿A dónde demonios vas Osmus? **Se pregunta Rato mientras ven como la armada aérea se aleja de su posición hacia una zona donde solo hay mar

A 15 km de ahí grandes barcos voladores cruzan el mar Efestos, cada una lleva varios ejércitos de tierra asi como aéreas, el principal lleva 10 buques de guerra y 5 acorazados provenientes de Tokio que traen consigo a cientos de soldados y jinetes de dragón, el segundo lleva 15 buques de guerra con cientos de soldados, hechiceros y brujos con sus famosos jinetes grifos provenientes de Paris y el tercero solo lleva 3 barcos de guerra provenientes de Beastland con sus escuadrones de arpías y sus valientes marineros (que son perros) además de estar acompañados de tres chicas junto a sus dragones

**-Mira todo eso, hay tanta gente que es imposible no pensar que van a una guerra **dice Miyako

**-Pero nosotras solo estamos haciendo lo que nos dijo el profesor, no venimos a participar en esto **dice Kaoru molesta

**-Descuida, si se llega a algún acuerdo entonces todo esto será innecesario **dice Momoko

**-¿Lo crees?...por como van creo que no va hacer así **dice Kaoru

**-Ten algo de fe, en caso de que falle nos pidió el profesor que nos retiráramos **dice Miyako

**-Pero…¿los vamos a dejar solo en esto?...¿dejar que vayan a morir? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Nuestro objetivo es hacernos fuertes para las competencias, no para pelear en guerras…mi padre nunca le agradaron las guerras o batallas sin sentido **dice Kaoru

**-Pero de todas maneras tenemos que intentar lograr la paz, sino entonces este problema podría llegar a nuestro hogar **dice Momoko

**-Si ese momento llega será nuestro asunto, por lo mientras limitamos a cumplir la misión que nos asignaron **dice Kaoru

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Taberna Cervatruenos

**-¿Y que le parece maestro la bebida que servimos aquí? **pregunta Nokin

**-Vaya que si es única como me dijo **dice el maestro Sarasdor

**-Es lo mejor que se puede encontrar aquí en la capital y lo puedo asegurar **dice Nokin

**-¿Y que tanto han estado haciendo? **Pregunta Poochi

**-Hemos visitado muchos lugares, conocido gente y costumbres además de tener unas peleas ocasionales **responde Miyako

**-¿Ocasionales? **Pregunta Poochi

**-Si, no es que lo busquemos nosotras sino que ellos parecen buscarnos **dice Kaoru

**-Y luego llegamos aquí y estuvimos un rato pero ahora estamos listas para partir **dice Momoko

**-Me alegro de eso, ¿y cuando seria eso? **pregunta Poochi

**-Pasado mañana, primero hay que pagar el tiempo perdido al señor Nokin **responde Ken

**-Y seremos libres de ser mozos **dice Top Hat

**-Bueno, no creo que haya sido tan malo **dice Poochi

**-Ya se esta haciendo tarde, será mejor regresar a nuestro hotel **dice el maestro Solasar

**-De acuerdo, los veremos por la mañana **dice Poochi

**-Espero que traigan al profesor con ustedes **dice Momoko

**-¿Eh?...parece que alguien acaba de entrar **dice Nokin

**-Deje ir a ver, ya es muy tarde de todas maneras **dice Ivar

**-¿Acaso ustedes no cerraron la puerta? **Pregunta Nokin

**-Fue su culpa **señalan Lady y top Hat a Poncho

**-¿Quién yo? **Pregunta Poncho

Adelante

**-Lo sentimos ya cerramos señor, puede volver mañana **dice Ivar

**-Perdón creí que estaba abierto, en fin me retiro **responde el señor

**-¿Esa voz es de? **Dice Ken

**-¡Profesor! **dicen todos

**-¿Eh?...vaya no esperaba hallarlos aquí **dice el profesor

**-Que gusto volver a verlo **dice Miyako

**-Si a sido mucho, me alegro de que estén bien…¿y sus dragones? **pregunta el profesor

**-Están bien, por ahora los dejamos descansar en los establos **dice Kaoru

**-Ya veo, Ken espero te estés portando bien **dice el profesor

**-Claro es mas, cree algunas cosas que quiero mostrarte **dice Ken

**-Tendrá que esperar un momento, antes tengo algo que discutir con ellas **dice el profesor

**-¿Qué sucede profesor? **pregunta Miyako

**-Bueno me gustaría hablarlo en privado con ustedes pero esto nos concierne a todos **dice el profesor

**-Es sobre lo que todo mundo habla en secreto ¿verdad? **pregunta Nokin

**-¿Por qué tanto misterio, que sucede? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Verán hace una semana el reino de Paris se vio invadido por una fuerza que vino por el océano fantasmal, y ahora se dirige hacia la capital de hecho pero va a paso lento destruyendo todo lo que se encuentra aunque hasta ahora se ven mas apresurado en cruzar por lo que ahora están cerca de una ciudad que esta siendo evacuada **explica el profesor

**-Una fuerza de invasión….¿pero por que ahora? **pregunta Momoko

**-Tengo mis teorías pero los reinos han decidido actuar atacando en conjunto pero aun asi no creo que sea suficiente **dice el profesor

**-Esto es malo para mis negocios, deberé de irme de aquí en caso de que no sean detenidos **dice Nokin

**-Esto es increíble, primero el asunto de los polvos oscuros y ahora esto **dice Kaoru

**-De hecho esa es mi teoría, tengo informes de que estas fuerzas han sido atacadas en conjunto con criaturas oscuras lo que me hace suponer que están manipulando todo esto, pero desafortunadamente desecharon mi teoría **dice el profesor

**-Para eso fue esa junta…..vaya que aun actúan sin que nadie mas lo sepa **dice el maestro Sarasdor

**-Pero si este reino no tiene nada que ver con ellos **dice Miyako

**-Pero ellos creen que si, lo que me lleva a otra teoría de que están por ellos de hecho **dice el profesor

**-¿Van por los polvos oscuros? **Pregunta Ken

**-Supongo que si, de hecho seria por el que los hace **dice el profesor

**-(Los del reino de Zefiro están aquí, ¿cómo es que no los pude sentir?...debo de actuar rápido pero…no creo que me recuerden) **piensa Poochi

**-Bueno si es desastroso esto, pero nosotras tenemos otra meta en mente **dice Kaoru

**-¿A que te refieres? **Pregunta Nokin

**-DYNAMO es una organización de mercenarios que tiene como objetivo enfrentarse al mal, pero entre sus leyes esta estipulado que en épocas de guerra se debe de mantener neutral y no pertenecer en ningún bando **dice Ken

**-Esto fue hecho para prevenir favorecer a un lado, las guerras de este tipo no son consideradas malignas sino que son parte de la gente para que evolucione en su camino hacia la paz, es por eso que no participaremos en esto **dice el profesor

**-Ven, a eso me refiero….mi padre siempre considero que la gente pelea por poder o cosas sin sentido, en ves de pelear por la vida y la paz **dice Kaoru

**-Tienes razón pero….supongo que tendremos que hacer eso, no me gusta este tipo de disputas **dice Miyako

**-Nadie de DYNAMO apoyara esto, ¿pero no es todo lo que tiene que decir verdad? **pregunta Momoko

**-Así es, logre que se arreglaran negociaciones para llegar a un acuerdo y solo falta que llegue hasta halla a salvo el emisario escogido, y me pidieron que ustedes fueran sus escoltas **dice el profesor

**-¿Nosotras?...¿por que? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Han escuchado de sus habilidades y quieren que ayuden en esto, al principio era para que pelearan en el frente pero me negué así que decidieron esto….pero es su decisión aceptarlo o no **dice el profesor

**-¡Claro que no van aceptar!...es como dijiste, DYNAMO nunca aprobó las guerras en contra de un reino y el otro, así que no están obligadas a hacerlo **dice Ken

**-Negociar la paz…..¿ustedes que dicen? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Supongo que lo mismo que tu **dice Momoko

**-Estoy de acuerdo **dice Miyako

**-Entonces aceptamos si es para eso, pero no pelearemos en esta guerra **dice Kaoru

**-Entonces esta decidido, partirán mañana temprano hacia el puerto aéreo donde escoltaran al emisario y lo protegerán de cualquier amenaza hasta que llegue a su destino **dice el profesor

**-Si **responden las tres

**-Yo también voy **dice Ken

**-Lo lamento Ken, pero esta tarea es para ellas tres, tu tendrás que quedarte **ordena el profesor

**-Pero ellas y yo somos un equipo **alega Ken

**-Descuida, ya veras que pronto volveremos, y reanudaremos el viaje **dice Momoko

**-¡NO QUIERAN TRATARME COMO UN NIÑO! **Grita Ken corriendo hacia las escaleras

**-Ya se le pasara, solo esta triste por no poder ayudarlas ahora **dice el profesor

**-Lo sabemos, pero al igual que usted no queremos que le pase algo **dice Miyako

**-Sera mejor que se cuiden y regresen con bien, aun me deben un día **dice Nokin

**-Seguro, no queremos dejar debiendo algo a usted **dice Kaoru

**-Recuerden que si pasa algo malo o la situación empeora no duden en retirarse **dice el profesor

**-Y recuerden lo que les enseñe, eso las ayudara mucho **dice el maestro Solasar

**-Seguro, cuenten con ello **dice Momoko

**-Sera mejor ir a prepararlos y dirigirnos al puerto, mientras mas rápido terminemos esto, mas rápido regresaremos **dice Kaoru

**-De acuerdo, es hora de irnos **dice Miyako

**-¿Quiénes?...¿Nosotros? **pregunta Top Hat

**-Ahí vamos señorita Miyako **dice Lady

**-Voy Jefa **dice Poncho

**-¿Desde cuando obedecen los que les dicen?...espérenme **dice Top Hat

**-¿Cree que fue lo correcto? **Pregunta el maestro Solasar

**-No lo se, pero supongo que esto les ayudara mas a comprender lo que la gente hace y sus intenciones en la vida **responde el profesor

**-Son buenas chicas y unos peores empleados que pude tener, sé que regresaran **dice Nokin limpiando sus lentes

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Disfrutan el viaje chicas **pregunta una arpía uniformada

**-Si, es bueno volar con nuestros dragones **dice Momoko montada en Brick

**-Aunque llevamos un rato es un buen ejercicio para ellos **dice Kaoru montada en Butch

**-Si, parece que pueden hacerlo todo el día, pero tampoco queremos cansarlos **dice Miyako montada en Boomer

**-Me alegro, si quieren descansar ya saben que esta atrás la plataforma **dice la arpía

**-Si, gracias Ura **dice Momoko

**-Catnip y Lilith me contaron de ustedes, pero nunca creí que viajaríamos juntos, asi que espero tengamos un vuelo tranquilo **dice Ura la encargada y representante por parte de Beastland

**-Seguro, a nosotros nos agrada que seas su amiga también **dice Miyako

**-Bueno debo de volver a mi patrullaje, nos veremos después **dice Ura separándose de ellas y reuniéndose a su escuadrón

**-Seria bueno que solo fuera un viaje de placer **dice Momoko viendo hacia delante

Todo va de acuerdo a su plan por que no esperan que alguien los atacara por ese lado así que el viaje era secreto pero protegido, sin embargo una gran cantidad de enemigos se dirige hacia su posición, en un duelo donde se decidirá en las alturas

Continuara: Battle in the sky


	40. Chapter 40: Battle in the air

**No tengo perdon de dios ni el hombre, en fin espero poder escribir mas seguido ya que se que aun siguen ahi...es como estar en una de mis historias otra ves Xd...en fin espero les guste**

Capitulo 40: Battle in the air

1 día antes

El puerto mágico de Galia embarca ahora a miles de soldados y criaturas mágicas para el vuelo, las personas observan con valoración y aprecio a los soldados que tal ves nunca regresen a sus hogares pero defenderán a sus naciones

**-Eso es, súbanlos uno por uno**

**-Embarquen el cargamento y sujétenlo fuertemente**

**-¡Recuerden este día, en donde honraran a su país, a su gente y a su rey, defenderemos lo que tanto trabajo nos costó hacer y les demostraremos al enemigo que eligieron al reino equivocado para atacar!**

En la puerta de embarque

**-Bueno, aquí estamos **dice Momoko

**-Hay mucho movimiento y barullo **dice Miyako

**-Ahora que lo pienso mejor….creo que fue una mala idea **dice Kaoru

**-(Así es como se prepara una guerra….que tontería) **dice Boomer

**-(Manténganse en calma, recuerden que debemos mantenernos alertas) **dice Brick

**-(Miren a todos esos hombres listos para el combate, me dan ganas de medirme con ellos) **dice Butch

**-Ok, busquemos al que debemos de escoltar y empecemos esto **ordena Momoko

Las tres chicas y sus dragones caminan entre todos los soldados, grifos y demás guerreros buscando algún indicio de la persona que van a escoltar

**-Miren eso, son dragones de Tokio **señala Kaoru a una gran cantidad de jinetes de dragón que varían entre vipertooth (dragones de 4 metros, escamas suaves de tonalidades metálicas, como el cobre, el oro, la plata, etc, con distintivas crestas negras. Los cuernos son cortos y tienen veneno en los colmillos. Son la raza de dragones más veloz.) Ironbelly (dragones de mayor tamaño de 8 metros, es gordinflón y más lento en el aire que la mayoría de los dragones, pero es aún así sumamente peligroso debido a su fuerza y tamaño descomunal. Las escamas son de color gris metálico; los ojos, de un rojo intenso, y las garras, particularmente grande y sanguinario) y Opaleye (de tamaño mediano, entre dos y tres toneladas. Es la raza más hermosa que existe: tiene escamas iridiscentes y nacaradas y ojos sin pupila, multicolores y centelleantes; de ahí su nombre.)

**-Son hermosos…pero no se comparan con los nuestros **dice Miyako

**-¿Me pregunto si crecerán así de grande ustedes? **pregunta Momoko

**-(JA, esos dragones apenas y me durarían un round) **presume Butch

**-(Mira el tamaño de ese, seguro que se come a un humano de un bocado) **dice Boomer

**-(Nosotros somos mas fuertes que esos, no deberían de estar tan sorprendidos) **dice Brick

**-Lastima que este tipo de dragones solo se usen en guerras, seria interesante competir contra ellos **dice Kaoru

**-No te preocupes, dudo mucho que tu dragón pase siquiera la inspección **dice una voz

**-¿Quién se a creído? **Pregunta enojada Kaoru

**-Qué forma de hablarme a mi, eres una irrespetuosa **dice Himeko

**-¡Te voy a enseñar a respetar! **Dice Kaoru bajándose de Butch

**-Espera Kaoru **detiene Momoko a su amiga

**-¿Por qué te interpones? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Discúlpela princesa, no sabe quien es usted en realidad **dice Momoko arrodillase frente a ella

**-Vaya….eres tu, Momoko ¿cierto?...veo que has aprendido buenos modales desde nuestro ultimo encuentro **dice Himeko

**-¿Qué haces?...¿Como que es una princesa esta…Humpppp? **Se queja Kaoru pero es detenida de decir mas por Miyako que al igual que Momoko se arrodilla frente Himeko junto con Kaoru

**-Así esta mejor, se ve que saben comportarse frente a su soberana, escuche muchas cosas sobre ustedes….pero nunca me imagine encontrarlas aquí **dice Himeko imponiendo su presencia

**-No somos dignas de estar frente a usted **dice Miyako

**-Eso es seguro, aunque sus dragones….tienen razón en que no son comunes, en fin debo volver a mis obligaciones, ya tendremos tiempo de platicar sobre como tratar a su reina **dice Himeko retirándose con sus escoltas

**-Grrrrr, esto es humillante **dice Kaoru

**-¿Ella es la que casi ocasiona una desgracia Momoko? **pregunta Miyako

**-Si…es mejor no meternos con ella, continuemos **ordena Momoko

**-(Debí habérmela comido) **dice Butch

**-(No hagas tonterías, ya la escuchaste….no hay que meterlas en problemas) **dice Boomer

**-(Donde esta ella, seguro esta ese dragón) **dice Brick

Continúan su camino y llegan a la torre de control donde dan las ordenes y salidas a los navíos

**-Se supone que debería estar aquí **dice Kaoru

**-Descuida, lo mas seguro es que llegamos antes **dice Momoko

**-Debemos esperarlo, nos dijo el profesor que debíamos estar con el en todo momento **dice Miyako

**-Lo se, es solo que estoy todavía un poco molesta por esa engreída **dice Kaoru

**-Descuida, ya se te pasara **dice Momoko

**-Creo que ahí viene **señala Miyako a una gran hilera de guardias que escoltan a un sacerdote

**-Hola soy el sacerdote de la iglesia de la capital de Galia, mi nombre es Melenao, supongo que ustedes son las dragonpuff girls, sus hazañas han llegado incluso hasta nuestra iglesia **dice el sacerdote Melenao

**-Mucho gusto en conocerlo excelencia **saluda Miyako

**-Bueno, será mejor que nos dirijamos al barco insignia que nos transportara **dice Kaoru

**-De hecho a habido un cambio de planes, tomaremos otro transporte **dice Melenao

**-¿Otro transporte? **Pregunta Momoko

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Aterricemos **ordena Momoko descendiendo en la plataforma de atrás del barco

**-Muy bien descansen y estén preparados para todo **dice Kaoru

**-Vayamos a descansar un poco, se ve que será un viaje tranquilo **dice Miyako

**-*Rof* Un segundo, el sacerdote quiere verlas un segundo **

**-¿Me pregunto que deseara?...vayamos chicas **dice Momoko

Mientras los dragones se quedan en la parte de atrás, las chicas atraviesan el barco por sus pasillos y entre los soldados del barco hasta llegar a una habitación custodiada por dos guardias con armadura que fueron designados por guardias especiales

**-¡Alto!**

**-Venimos a petición del sacerdote Melenao** dice Kaoru

**-Las esta esperando, entren **

Adentro

**-Me alegra que hayan venido hijas, ¿como ven el panorama? **Pregunta Melenao

**-Sera un viaje sin ningún problema al parecer, llegaremos a nuestro destino sin problema **dice Momoko

**-Que bien, espero podamos salir de aquí pronto **dice Melenao

**-¿Por qué tanta apuración de bajar? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Bueno estamos en una nave de Beastland y no es posible confiar en estos "animales" **dice Melenao

**-Con el debido respeto, no debería de llamarlos así **dice molesta Kaoru

**-Tienen razón discúlpenme, ahora olvidemos eso y repasemos lo que vamos a hacer, nos detendremos aquí en la fortaleza Abissm, antiguamente era usada por un gran noble que estuvo gobernando por mucho tiempo, ahora solo es un pueblo pacifico, pero será perfecto para que desde aquí lleguemos hasta los invasores y dialoguemos con ellos ya que prefirieron ir por ciudades claves en ves de expandirse, por lo que tenemos cierta seguridad para llegar **explica Melenao

**-Es un buen plan **dice Miyako

**-Aunque….habría otra manera de pararlos **dice Melenao

**-¿A que se refiere? **pregunta Momoko

**-Escuche que ustedes han estado en varios combates demostrando una gran actitud de combate muy por encima de cualquier otro soldado entrenado, si ustedes quisieran podrían estar al frente de la armada y entonces harían retroceder al enemigo de vuelta de donde salieron **dice Melenao

**-Disculpe, pero si ya no tiene mas que decirnos, nos retiramos **dice Kaoru mientras Momoko y Miyako hacían hacia un lado su vista

**-Solo era una opinión, pero en fin…pueden retirarse **ordena Melenao

**-Con su permiso **dice Momoko

Las tres salen de la habitación sin decir ninguna palabra y se van del lugar hacia la cubierta dejando a Melenao algo decepcionado, pero sabiendo que ya habrá otras formas de convencerlas

Cabina de mando del "Claw Dragon" nave insignia señuelo de la flota Tokio

**-Princesa, ¿no cree que era innecesario que escoltemos a una nave inferior? Nadie podría tumbar nuestra nave y seria mas seguro**

**-No fue mi decisión, de todas maneras eso no importa…si me requieren estaré en mis aposento **responde Himeko retirándose

En sus aposentos

**-Him….me estoy aburriendo **dice Himeko

**-Tranquila mi reina, la diversión esta por comenzar **responde Him con una gran sonrisa

Buque de guerra Croissant

**-Señor, unas formaciones de nubes a la vista**

**-¿Y eso es importante?, solo son nubes**

**-Solo le informaba señor, son unas grandes extensiones**

**-Hmmmm, es normal que haya nubes por donde vamos pero esos parecen…bajen la velocidad y envíen un equipo de reconocimiento**

**-Si señor**

Equipo Alfa de grifos acorazados

**-En formación y no se separen**

**-Si señor**

**-Mandarnos a inspeccionar unas nubes, que desperdicio de talento**

**-Entrando en el campo de nubes**

Nave insignia "Camille"

**-¿Por qué bajamos la velocidad? **Pregunta el capitán Jacques

**-Al parecer la nave Croissant detecto algo sospechoso**

**-No me gusta atrasarme, pero esta bien **dice el capitán Jacques

Nave insignia Furball

**-Las naves se detienen capitán Piff**

**-Debe haber pasado algo, pero claro nunca nos informan nada **se queja el capitán Piff

**-Descuida amigo, ni siquiera entraremos en combate de esta manera, debería alégrate **dice el contramaestre Hércules (un gato)

**-Siempre tan perezoso y miedoso **dice el capitán Piff

**-Tengo nueve vidas mi amigo, y es por eso que no le temo a nada **responde Hércules

**-¿Quieres pelear? **Pregunta Piff

**-Creí que nunca lo pedirías **responde Hércules

**-¿Otra ves?**

**-Son los mejores amigos y también sus peores enemigos…..esto es patético**

En la cubierta

**-Creo que fue una mala idea venir **dice Miyako

**-Tienes razón pero ya nos comprometimos con esto **dice Momoko

**-Descuiden, cuando esto fracase o resulte, estaremos ya lejos de aquí **dice Kaoru

**-Es cierto, pero dejar a toda esa gente a su suerte **dice Miyako

**-Nosotras no necesitamos entrar en guerras y matar a gente para ayudar, ya habrá otras formas **dice Kaoru

**-Tienes razón….un momento….¿cuando nos detuvimos? **Pregunta Momoko

En la plataforma

**-(¿Sienten eso?)** pregunta Brick

**-(Algo esta mal aquí) **responde Butch

**-(¿Sera el enemigo?) **pregunta Boomer

Buque de guerra Croissant

**-¿Por qué tanta demora?**

**-No lo sabemos señor**

**-¿Enviamos a otra unidad?**

**-No…ya deben estar a punto de…..ordene que bajaras la velocidad, estamos muy cerca de las nubes**

**-Señor, la nube es la que se acerca**

**-Pero las nubes no se mueven a esa velocidad…..a menos que….¡ACCIONES EVASIVAS!**

El Buque de guerra Croissant da marcha atrás muy tarde y desaparece entre el mar de nubes que lo cubren por completo

Nave insignia "Camille"

**-Parece que ya podemos continuar **dice el capitán Jacques

**-No lo creo señor, mas bien parece que…fueron cubiertos por las nubes**

**-No seas exagerado…¿cómo una nube puede….? ¡WHOOOAAA! **Pregunta el capitán Jacques cuando una gran explosión ocurre entre las nubes

**-¡BOOOOMMMMMM!**

**-¡Informen! **Ordena el capitán Jacques

**-Perdimos el Croissant señor**

**-¿Qué demonios es eso? **señala el capitán a una figura que sale de entre las nubes

**-Miren nada mas, ¿pensaron que podía escurrirse de nuestras manos?...grave error…jejejejeHAHAHAHAHAHA **ríe Osmus mientras decenas de hombres alados salen cargando sus armas dirigiéndose hacia la flota

**-¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS DE COMBATE, ES UNA EMBOSCADA!**

Nave insignia Claw Dragon

**-¿Qué sucede? **pregunta Himeko mientras se sienta en su silla de mando

**-Es el enemigo princesa, están atacando las naves de Paris**

**-¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?**

**-Formen una línea defensiva alrededor de las naves de Beastland, son nuestra prioridad **ordena Himeko

**-Pero…¿qué pasara con las naves de Paris?**

**-Ellos sabrán cuidarse solos, tenemos una misión que cumplir, si mueren será con honor (todo esta saliendo como se predijo….vamos mis queridas….decídanse a actuar para que tengan ese sentimiento de combate y podamos pasar a la siguiente fase) **piensa Himeko mientras suelta una pequeña sonrisa

Nave insignia Furball

**-*Roff* ¡Capitán el combate a comenzado!**

**-Claro que comenzó ¿que no lo ves? **pregunta el capitán Piff golpeando la cara de su contrincante

**-Y yo seré el vencedor **responde Hércules pateándolo en el estomago

**-La de ustedes no, la de afuera **

**-¿Afuera? **preguntan Piff y Hércules desconcertados

En la cubierta

**-¿Qué sucede?...¿que fue esa explosión? **Pregunta Miyako

**-¡Ura!...¿que pasa? **pregunta Momoko

**-¡El enemigo nos a localizado y a comenzado su ataque, mis escuadrones irán a apoyar a las naves de Paris…ustedes quédense aquí y estén preparadas….EQUIPO PLUMA ROTA DESPLIENGUENSE! **Ordena Ura mientras se aleja con todos los escuadrones de arpías

**-Parece que es inevitable el combate **dice Momoko

**-Por ahora, pero aun hay esperanza si salimos de esto **dice Kaoru

**-¿Por qué el mundo quiere pelear? y mas importante….¿porque quiere que nosotras participemos?**

Continuara en When the star fall


	41. Chapter 41: When the star fall

**Esto sigue en mi cabeza y tengo que sacarlo, ya que si no lo hago me estalla...que viva la revolución, disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 41: When the star fall

Las naves de Paris que llevaban al frente a las demás estaban demasiado cerca del enemigo haciéndolos vulnerables a los ataques y perdiendo terreno así como sus jinetes y naves

**-¡Capitán, son demasiados!**

**-¡Formen la defensa, preparen los cañones y que los jinetes los intercepten! **Ordena el capitán Jacques

Las naves rápidamente tomaron posiciones defensivas haciendo una línea con los buques y de todas ellas salen los jinetes grifos para interceptar al enemigo

**-¡POR EL REINO DE PARIS!**

**-¡POR EL SEÑOR OSMUS!**

El choque de ambos ejércitos se llevan por delante a varios de ambos lados, los grifos atrapan con sus garras a los hombres alados y sus jinetes traban sus armas con ellos, los hombres alados embisten al jinete y a su montura atravesándolos con sus lanzas y espadas, los arqueros de ambos lados disparan sin cesar a cualquier blanco que tengan a su alcance, pero varios de ellos se escapan de su primera línea de ataque y se dirigen hacia los buques de guerra

**-¡ENEMIGOS A LAS DOCE!**

**-¡DISPAREN LOS CAÑONES, NO PERMITAN QUE SE ACERQUEN! **

Los cañones resuenan en el aire haciendo que los hombres alados tengan que esquivarlos y retroceder

**-Mi señor, sus armas de defensa son muy fuertes **

**-¿Y eso te preocupa?...ya sabes que hacer **dice Osmus

**-¡Si señor!**

Mientras la batalla continua una gran luz aparece de entre la nubes por lo que los hombres alados se apartan dejando a los jinetes grifos en su camino

**-¿Qué demo…? ¡ARRGGGGGGG!**

Un gran rayo de luz sale de entre ellas evaporando todo lo que tenia enfrente impactando en uno de los buques haciéndolo caer

**-¡Perdimos al Maxime!**

**-¡Alguien dígame que fue eso! **ordena el capitán

**-No podemos con una fuerza de esa magnitud**

**-¡No perderemos esto, centren todo sus disparos hacia las nubes, veamos si pueden resistir! **Ordena el capitán

Los cañones de los buques centran hacia su objetivo teniendo como diana de tiro a Osmus que solo se queda inmóvil sin temer a ser alcanzado por ellos

**-¡FUEGO!**

Los cañones resuenan enviando sus proyectiles hacia Osmus pero este solo suelta una leve sonrisa y retumba los cielos al impactar contra algo los disparos, pero nunca llegaron a su objetivo

**-¡Señor…el objetivo esta!**

**-Deben tener un escudo mágico…todo es magia aquí, quiero que cada escuadrón entre en esas nubes y descubra lo que ocultan con tanto esmero **ordena el capitán

**-Pero si no lo logran caerá la flota entera y son demasiados**

**-¡NO ME IMPORTA PREFIERO CAER EN COMBATE QUE EN DESGRACIA! **Grita el capitán

**-¡Señor, estamos recibiendo apoyo de las fuerzas de Beastland!**

En el campo de batalla

**-¡MUERTE A LOS ENEMIGOS DEL SEÑOR!**

**-¡Maldición….AHHHHHHH!**

**-GARRRGGGGG**

**-¡Atento jinete!, ¡ARPIAS ENSEÑEMOSLES LO QUE ES SER UN VERDADERO MAESTRO EN EL AIRE! **Grita Ura

Las arpías llegan a apoyar a los jinetes emparejando por poco el combate pero aun están lejos de cambiar la batalla a su favor, los jinetes lanzan ataques mas concentrados apoyándose con las arpías que atacan con sus afiladas garras y su tremendo dominio aéreo que se compara con el del enemigo

**-Llegaron refuerzos a los enemigos**

**-Sigue siendo un intento en vano de salvar sus miserables vidas **dice Osmus

Una segunda carga se asoma de entre las nubes disparando hacia otro buque que cae sin siquiera demostrar resistencia alguna al tremendo disparo

Nave insignia Furball

**-Esto no esta pintando nada bien **dice Momoko

**-Ya van varios buques que caen, ¿con que demonios están disparando? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Si esto sigue así, seguiremos nosotros **dice Miyako

**-Si ese momento llega entonces tendremos que combatir…pero…**dice Momoko

**-El problema es como hacerlo sin matar a nadie **dice Kaoru

**-Esto no puede estarnos pasando **dice Miyako

En los aposentos del sacerdote

**-¿Cómo va la batalla? **Pregunta Melenao a uno de sus escoltas

**-Va mal mi señor, a este paso no habrá duda que nos destruirán**

**-Entonces de las órdenes al capitán para que nos saque de aquí, tenemos que llegar hasta nuestro destino. No dejare que nuestros hombres mueran en vano **dice Melenao

En la cabina de mando

**-¿Qué nos retiremos? **Pregunta el capitán Piff

**-Nuestro objetivo no es aquí sino llegar a nuestro destino**

**-Odio parecer un cobarde pero ordenes son ordenes Piff **dice Hércules

**-Tienes razón, fijen la ruta y salgamos de esta carnicería, nuestros dos barcos se quedaran a apoyar, si vamos todos podrían detectarnos, es una lastima perder a valientes bestias **dice Piff

**-¡Ya oyeron, avancen! **Ordena Hércules

**-El barco se mueve **dice Miyako

**-Nos estamos retirando de aquí **dice Momoko

**-Chsss **dice Kaoru mientras aprieta fuertemente los puños

Nave insignia Claw Dragon

**-Princesa, nos informan que una de las naves de Beastland se retira, utilizara la confusión para cubrir su partida **

**-(Esto debe ser obra de ese sacerdote)…..bien, no podemos permitir que se den cuenta** **así que avancen los buques y que los jinetes dragón apoyen al combate** ordena Himeko mientras da una mirada rápida hacia atrás de ella

En el campo de batalla

**-¿Eh?...entiendo amo **dice Osmus

**-¿Señor?**

**-Disparen hacia ese punto **ordena Osmus

**-¿Pero el enemigo esta enfrente de nosotros?**

**-¡DIJE FUEGO! **grita Osmus

**-FZZZZZZZZ-**

**-¡CHICAS SUJETENSE! **Ordena Momoko

**-(Cúbranse) **ordena Brick

El disparo misterioso dispara hacia un punto sin nada, pero revela al barco Nave insignia Furball en su huida

**-¡MALDICIÓN! **Grita el capitán Piff

**-Ya nos vieron **dice Hércules

**-Es una de las naves del enemigo, planeaba escapar **

**-Lastima que no lo logro, derríbenlo **ordena Osmus

**-Tardara en cargarse señor**

**-Entonces envía a mas hombres a tumbarlo, no tiene gran cosa contra nosotros **dice Osmus

Un gran destacamento de hombres alados sale de entre las nubes y se dirigen hacia la nave insignia Furball

**-*Roff* Se acercan varios a atacarnos**

**-Preparen los cañones y que los otros dos barcos se posicionen para cubrirnos **ordena Hércules

**-No estábamos preparados para este tipo de combate….pero si quieren pelea se las daremos **dice el capitán Piff

En la cubierta

**-¿Están bien? ** pregunta Kaoru

**-Si, estuvo cerca eso **dice Miyako

**-¿Cómo sabia que nos íbamos? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Eso no importa ahora, miren **señala Kaoru a la gran cantidad de enemigos que iban hacia el barco

**-¡Preparémonos, tendremos que defendernos mientras encontramos la forma de irnos de aquí y si pueden….intenten no matar a nadie! **Ordena Momoko mientras varios marineros se ponen al lado de los cañones y varios de ellos sacan sus sables

**-Ha, una victoria sencilla….que no quede ni uno con ARGGGGGG**

**-GROOOOAAAAA**

**-Dragones AIIIIIEEEE**

**-¡QUEMENLOS HASTA LOS HUESOS!**

**-Son las tropas de Tokio **dice Momoko

**-Ya era hora de que aparecieran **dice Kaoru mientras ven como los buques forman un circulo alrededor de su nave junto a los dos barcos de Beastland

**-Pero si disparan de nuevo no bastaran para resistirlo **dice Miyako

Mientras los acorazados junto a su nave insignia se unen a los buques restantes de Paris añadiendo mas fuerza a su defensa

**-Estamos en posición princesa **

**-Bien, disparen a discreción….saldré a encargarme del asunto personalmente ** dice Himeko saliendo con su escolta personal

Entre las nubes varios jinetes grifos en compañía con arpías se adentran entre el enemigo buscando la fuente de su hechizo que detiene su visión así como el numero de fuerzas en total

**-Tenemos enemigos detrás de nosotros**

**-Sepárense y acaben con lo que buscamos**

**-¡No dejen que escapen!**

Los hombres alados siguen a cada grupo que se separo intentando detenerlos de continuar, incluso recibiendo apoyo de cualquier otro elemento que estuviera disponible de entre las nubes

**-¿Que es esto?...parece que encontré algo**

**-Vayamos a ver**

**-Vayan ustedes arpías, los detendré aquí como pueda**

**-¡Deténgalas!**

**-¡Primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver, vamos!**

EL jinete grifo entabla combate contra sus adversarios sabiendo que no iba a vencerlos mientras las arpías suben a toda velocidad encontrando encima de algo extraño a un grupo de hechiceros sacando nubes de unos calderos

**-Con que así lo hacían, podemos con ellos**

**-¡Al ataque!**

Las arpías se lanzan contra los hechiceros que no se habían percatado de ellas cayendo por sus afiladas garras deteniendo uno a uno cada caldero que ven debilitando las nubes, empiezan a descubrir lo que había atrás de ellas sintiéndose orgullosas de su éxito

**-Lo logramos**

**-Si, ahora regreuggggg**

**-¡Nooooo!...ARgggg**

Las dos arpías son atravesadas con flechas cayendo una de ellas encima de lo que sostenía uno de los calderos siendo jalado su cadáver por un tentáculo

**-Mas les hubiera preocupado no saber que era lo que estábamos ocultando **dice Osmus

Las nubes se disipan revelando a una gran cantidad de hombres alados y además de 7 grandes medusas que sostenían en sus cabezas los ahora inutilizados calderos y a las reservas

**-¿Qué demonios?**

**-Esto no puede estar pasando **dice Ura

**-Señor**

**-No me importa si tenían ahí guardado incluso vacas, ahora sabemos con que nos enfrentamos, disparen a esas monstruosidades **ordena el capitán Jacques

Los cañones vuelven a resonar esta ves contra loas medusas pero gracias a los hechiceros alados crean una barrera que detiene los disparos

**-No aprenden estos infelices, manden a otro barco a su fin **ordena Osmus

Los tentáculos de las medusas se juntan formando una sola que comienza a cargarse y disparan un rayo que derrumba a otro buque de Paris

**-Si no tumbamos a esas cosas nos harán trizas, envíen a los jinetes a acabarlos **y **a un escuadrón a tumbar a ese sujeto **ordena el capitán Jacques

Entre las medusas

**-¡El enemigo se acerca!**

**-Bien, no serán mas que comida para ellas**

Los jinetes grifos que se pudieron abrir paso entre el enemigo llegan hasta las medusas en un intento de tumbar a los hechiceros y acabar con su barrera

**-¡Céntrense en los hechiceros para que nuestros buques puedan tumbarlos!**

**-¡SEÑOR CUIDADO!**

**-¡ME TIENE!**

**-¡SKRIIIIIII!**

**-Tontos, creen que las medusas son indefensas ahora serán su alimento**

Las medusas atrapan a los jinetes junto a sus monturas jalándolas hacia ellas para devorarlos haciendo la misión mas difícil

**-Je…¿y ahora? **pregunta Osmus

**-¡VAS A CAER MONSTRUO!**

**-¡PROTEJAN AL SEÑOR!**

**-No será necesario eso, dejen que se acerquen **ordena Osmus sacando su enorme lanza esperando recibir al escuadrón de jinetes

**-¡TOMA ESTO!**

**-Muy fácil**

**-¡ARGGGGG!**

EL primer jinete intenta embestirlo con su grifo pero es esquivado y atraviesa tanto al jinete como al grifo con su lanza

**-¡VEAMOS COMO TE LIBRAS DE ESTO!...¡VIENTO!**

**-Hmmm, una brisa veraniega**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Prueba una verdadera magia….¡HURACAN!**

**-¡AIIIIIIIIEEEE!**

El segundo jinete intento derrotarlo utilizando un hechizo de aire pero resulto ineficaz por lo que Osmus responde con otro hechizo aun mas potente que destroza al jinete y al grifo haciendo retroceder a los demás jinetes

**-No dejen ni uno con vida, eso les pasa por intentar enfrentarse a alguien superior **dice Osmus regresando a observar la batalla donde cae otro buque, reduciendo el numero de Paris

En el campo de batalla

**-¡Princesa, si seguimos así, nuestros acorazados serán los siguientes! **Dice uno de los escoltas montado en un Protodraco dorado (un dragón con las garras cortas pero con enormes alas y poderosas piernas que resisten el peso de semejante dragón y sus poderosas mandíbulas)

**-¿Que quiere que hagamos? **Pregunta el segundo escolta montando también otro Protodraco de color azul

**-De acuerdo, que los Ironbelly se preparen para terminarlos, que me habrán un hueco hacia una de ellas los Vipertooth y los Opayele, ustedes síganme **ordena Himeko uniéndose al conflicto

Los dragones Viper y Opa empiezan a abrir sin ningún problema a los hombres alados, quemándolos y mordiéndolos para abrir paso a su princesa seguido por los Iron que no muestran signos de ser detenidos, los jinetes restantes y arpías ayudan a que Himeko siga su camino y ella se abra paso junto a su dragón negro y sus escoltas destazando a cuanto hombre alado tuviera enfrente hasta llegar a los hechiceros

**-¡NO PASARAS PEQUEÑA INSENSATA!**

**-¿En serio?...¡INTENTA DETENERME!**

Su dragón negro deshace en una gran ráfaga de fuego a los hechiceros dejando a la medusa que cubrían sin protección, los Iron llegan sin prisas y abren sus tremendas mandíbulas comenzando a morder a la medusa que intenta defenderse con sus tentáculos pero inútilmente, es vencida y cae ya sin pedazos mientras los Iron devoran sus partes preparándose hacia su siguiente objetivo

**-¡Señor Osmus, perdimos a una!**

**-¡Esos malditos dragones!...hmmmm, que las restantes disparen a la nave insignia, terminaremos con esto rápidamente **ordena Osmus señalando a la nave "Camille"

Las medusas juntan sus tentáculos disparando otra gran ráfaga de energía hacia la nave dándole en sus rocas mágicas

**-¡NOS DIERON SEÑOR!**

**-¡ABANDONEN LA NAVE!**

**-¡AUN PODEMOS PELEAR, SON DAÑOS SUPERFICIALES! **Grita el capitán Jacques

**-¿Pero señor?**

**-¡YA ME OISTE SOLO ALEJENSE Y MANTENGANCEN ARRIBA, SI PERDEMOS ESTA NAVE SERA EL FIN DE NUESTRAS TROPAS! **Ordena el capitán

El barco "Camille" se aleja del conflicto hacia otra zona mas tranquila pero la decisión que tomo era la incorrecta ya que el barco estaba mas dañado de lo que aparentaba y solo fue como un animal herido a morir solo

Nave insignia Furball

**-Odio admitirlo pero esa odiosa sabe pelear **dice Kaoru

**-Ya no se ve tan mal las cosas **dice Miyako

**-Me alegro de que no tengamos que involucrarnos **dice Momoko

**-*Roff*, uno de los barcos se a alejado de los demás pero va muy dañado, de seguro que caerá al mar sin lugar a dudas**

**-Déjame ver eso, ¿por qué no empiezan a abandonar el barco? **Pregunta Kaoru al ver por el catalejo

**-¿Qué hacemos? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Niñas, ese barco es de mi país, conozco al capitán y sé que trama mantenerse arriba lo mas que pueda antes de sucumbir **dice Melenao llegando junto a ellas

**-Pero si hace eso morirán mas personas sin olvidar a los grifos **dice Momoko

**-Lo se, es por eso que les pido que los salven como puedan a esa gente, no permitan que mas caigan en esta batalla **dice Melenao

**-¿Ustedes que piensas? **pregunta Momoko

**-El es el que nos lo pidió así que no hay nada de malo hacerlo, vamos rápido **dice Kaoru

**-Informen al capitán que dirija la nave hacia allá para evitar que caiga **ordena Momoko

**-Guau, entendido **

**-Tendremos que improvisar hasta que lleguen a salvarlos **dice Miyako

**-¡FIUUUUUUU!**

**-¡BRICK!**

**-¡BOOMER!**

Las tres saltan desde la borda sin temor y caen encima de sus dragones que atienden a su llamado, ahora es una carrera contra el tiempo para ayudar a la nave en desgracia y a su tripulación…pero ¿por cuánto tiempo podrán mantenerse al margen de esta batalla?

Continuara en Victory?


	42. Chapter 42: Victory?

**Como odiamos el relleno XD, pero asi no se nos acorta la historia (pero tampoco hay que abusar), espero les guste**

Capitulo 42: Victory?

Taberna Cervatruenos

**-Dígame algo maestro Sarasdor…¿hice bien en enviarlas? **Pregunta el profesor

**-Su destino era estar en esa batalla, aunque son muy jóvenes para estar en semejante conflicto **responde el maestro Sarasdor

**-Seamos positivos caballeros, pensar en cosas malas no harán que mejore el asunto **dice Nokin

**-¿Cómo esta el joven Ken? **pregunta Sarasdor

**-Sigue sin salir de su cuarto, por lo menos ha comido y bebido…cuando ellas regresen el estará muy contento **dice Nokin

**-Nunca me he visto como un buen padre para el…..**dice el profesor

**-Usted a hecho un buen trabajo con el, a su edad es muy listo y astuto con una actitud de querer mejorar este mundo, no creo que lo esté haciendo mal **dice Nokin

**-Estoy de acuerdo con el Utonium **dice Sarasdor

**-Si….gracias por esas palabras **dice el profesor

De pronto se escuchan que alguien baja por las escaleras muy a prisa

**-¡Papa…digo….Profesor! **dice Ken

**-¿Sucede algo malo Ken? **pregunta el profesor

**-¿Ha visto a Poochi?...desde que ellas se fueron no lo he visto **pregunta Ken

**-Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo hemos visto **dice el profesor

**-¿Crees que el? **Pregunta el maestro Sarasdor

**-A estado actuando algo raro estos días…lo mas seguro es que esta con ellas….¿pero para que? **Se pregunta el profesor

Mar Efestos

La nave insignia "Camille" se detiene en el aire intentando mantenerse en el aire, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de su tripulación por mantenerlo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que sucumba

**-¡Capitán, no podremos mantenernos por mucho tiempo en el aire! **

**-Entonces que solo se queden los que necesite para mantenerlo, esta nave representa el orgullo y fuerza de esta armada, si cae se verán desmoralizados y sucumbirán al enemigo, los de Beastland verán nuestra debilidad y comenzaran a atacarnos…no puedo permitir eso **dice el capitán Jacques

**-Capitan….**

**-Por lo menos a esta distancia no se fijaran tanto y cuando acabe la batalla verán que somos muy fuertes y no se atreverán a atacarnos, da la orden de que los jinetes que puedan despegar se alejen de esta tumba y los demás…recuerden que lo hacemos por nuestro país y familias **dice el capitán Jacques

**-BOOOMMMM-**

**-¿Qué demo…? **Pregunta el capitán Jacques

La nave da su ultimo esfuerzo y su ultimo soporte revienta provocando que empiece a caer llevándose a todos lo que se encuentran en el interior

**-¡SEÑOR, NOS CAEREMOS!**

**-¡MALDITA SEA! **Grita el capitán Jacques

Mientras todos maldicen su suerte y muerte en un segundo cambia cuando la nave se detiene y va descendiendo lentamente

**-¿Qué demonios pasa ahora? **pregunta el capitán Jacques

**-¡Señor afuera!**

EL capitán y su tripulación se asoman para ver al frente de su nave a un dragón rojo sosteniendo con sus garras el frente del barco, voltean hacia el mástil mayor y ven a otro dragón verde sostenerlo y atrás en la popa a un dragón azul

**-¿Dragones?**

**-¡OIGAN USTEDES, NO VAMOS A QUEDARNOS AQUÍ A MANTENERLO TODA LA VIDA EN EL AIRE, SALGAN DE AHÍ! **grita la jinete de cabellos oscuros y ojos verde esmeralda montada en su dragón

**-¿Que hacemos señor?**

**-Así que…ellas son…las de las historias….creí que solo eran cuentos para los débiles que no podían salir a combatir…..ya la oyeron….preparen a los grifos y que salgan los mas que puedan de aquí **ordena el capitán Jacques

**-Capitán, no hay suficientes grifos para sacarlos a todos**

**-Entonces que tome mi lugar cualquiera, un capitán siempre se hunde con su barco **dice el capitán Jacques

**-Vamos Brick, resiste todo lo que puedas **dice Momoko

**-(Pesa….demasiado….pero….no-lo soltare) **dice Brick jalando con todas sus fuerzas tratando de mantenerlo arriba

**-Boomer, solo un poco mas…se que puedes **dice Miyako

**-(Mis brazos-mis alas-siento que voy a-desfallecer) **dice Boomer tratando de seguir los deseos de su ama

**-Eso es Butch, debes de ayudar a tus hermanos **dice Kaoru

**-(Esos debiluchos-dejándome todo el trabajo) **dice Butch aferrándose y jalando hacia arriba

En la cubierta

**-Maldición están bloqueadas las salidas, no podremos sacar a los grifos**

**-Intenta la otra puerta**

**-Esta cerrada por dentro**

**-Entonces derríbala**

**-No tenemos tanto tiempo para eso**

**-¡APRESURENSE HAYA ABAJO! **Grita Kaoru

**-¡LA PUERTA ESTA CERRADA, NO PODEMOS ABRIRLA!**

**-¡PIENSEN EN ALGO RAPIDO! **Se queja Kaoru

**-Cerrada….eso es **dice Momoko sacando de su cinturón un tubo y se lo muestra a Kaoru

**-Buena idea….¡MIYAKO! **grita Kaoru mostrándole su tubo a ella

**-Contamos con ustedes **dice Miyako comprendiendo su plan y al mismo tiempo arrojan los tubos que se abren

**-*Puffff***

**-¿Y ahora para que nos….?...¡AHHHHHH!...¿QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ?** pregunta Top Hat

**-¡ESCUCHEN CON ATENCIÓN, TIENEN QUE DESBLOQUEAR LAS PUERTAS DESDE ADENTRO, DEBE DE SER RAPIDO ANTES DE QUE CAIGA EL BARCO! **Grita Momoko

**-¿Y POR QUE SE LES OCURRE LANZARNOS A UN LUGAR TAN PELIGROSO? **Reclama Top Hat

**-¡SOLO HAGANLO Y NO DISCUTAN! **Reclama Kaoru

**-¡A LA ORDEN JEFA! **Responden Poncho y Lady

**-¡Oigan yo soy el de las ordenes aquí, espérenme! **Se queja Top hat

**-¿Y estas criaturas?**

**-Descuiden, somos profesionales en esto **dice Lady mientras se escurre por abajo del porton

**-Yo tomare esta **dice Poncho escurriéndose por otra de las puertas

**-Estamos arriesgando el pellejo por nada **se queja Top hat mientras se escurre por la ultima

**-¿Lo lograran?**

**-No se**

**-Click-**

**-Listo **dice Lady

**-Ya lo abrí **dice Poncho

**-Ojala lo aprovechen **dice Top hat

Los hombres entran rápidamente a sacar a los grifos que aunque estan muy alarmados estan en condiciones para volar, por lo que uno a uno emprende el vuelo con dos jinetes arriba o con miembros de la tripulación

Nave insignia Furball

**-Parece que llegaremos a tiempo **dice Hercules

**-Nunca vi el día que ayudaría a estos malagradecidos de Paris **dice Piff

**-*Rof* pronto llegaremos para rescatar a los sobrevivientes pero al paso que van no alcanzaran a subir muchos antes de que caiga **

**-Tienes razón, vamos a necesitar un poco mas de ayuda **dice Hercules

**-Muy buena idea, ¡lancen una bengala! **Ordena Piff

**-¡A la orden!**

**-¿Aun tenemos a las demás naves atrás de nosotros? **Pregunta Hercules

**-Tienen que, nos están cubriendo y nos servirán para subir a mas **dice Piff

En los acorazados de Tokio

**-¿Qué es lo que dices? **

**-Como dije señor, las naves van atrás del paquete, el cual se dirige a hacer labores de rescate**

**-Esto es una tontería, no saben que si el enemigo se entera de lo que escoltamos tratarían de hacer algo**

**-¿Informamos a la princesa de eso?**

**-No…que los apoyen en lo que hagan, de todas maneras la princesa esta ocupada…envíen otra "rociada" al enemigo **

**-¡Si señor!**

**-Esas bestias, ayudando a sus enemigos….**

En el campo de batalla

**-Mi señora, observe**

**-¿Una bengala? **Pregunta Ura

**-Mi princesa observe **señala el escolta

**-Hmmmmm **piensa princesa con una sonrisa

Nave insignia "Camille"

**-¡RAPIDO UNO POR UNO, NO SE AMONTONEN! **

**-Son demasiados para poder evacuarlos **dice Momoko

**-Groooooo**

**-Resiste Brick, solo un poco mas **dice Momoko preocupada por su dragón

**-¡Capitán, no hay suficientes grifos para poder evacuarnos! **

**-Entonces que alguien ocupe mi lugar, un capitán se hundo con su barco **dice el capitán Jacques

**-Capitán…..**

**-¡A UN LADO VOY YO!**

**-¡OLVIDALO, YO SOY EL QUE SIGUE!**

**-¿Qué es esa pelea? **Pregunta el capitán

**-Han empezado a pelear entre ellos**

**-Su desesperación solo retrasara que se salven….lamento no serle de mas ayuda a mis hombres**

**-¡OLVIDENLO YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!...¡AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**-¡A saltado señor!**

**-Chssss…..**

**-¡WHOOOAAAA!**

**-Vaya no sabia que un humano hiciera clavados desde tan alto jiji **

**-¿Pero que?**

**-Son arpías señor**

Varias arpías llegan al lugar y agarran con sus patas a la tripulación llevándoselos volando hacia las naves de Furball y demás

**-Señor…será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí también, con la ayuda de ellas podremos salvarnos**

**-¿Y ser tocado por una de esas abominaciones?...¡JAMAS! **grita el capitán

**-Pero señor…**

**-(Ya….no….puedo….mas) **dice Boomer

-**CRACK-**

**-¡AHHHHHHH! **Grita Momoko al ser jalada junto con Brick hacia atrás

**-¡RESISTE! **Grita Kaoru a Butch que sus garras se resbalan del palo mayor

**-¡VAMOS A MORIR!**

**-¡ALGUIEN SALVENOS!**

**-Maldición manténganse serenos, los sacamos lo mas rápido que podemos**

**-Jefe, vamos a hundirnos con el barco **dice Poncho

**-Tanta agua es mala para mi piel **dice Lady

**-¡ESO YA LO SE AHORA DEJENME EN PAZ! **Grita Top Hat

**-¡Boomer! **dice Miyako

Boomer hace un esfuerzo y vuelve a sostener con fuerza el barco para nivelarlo

**-¡GROOOOAAAAA!**

**-¡GOOOOOOOOO!**

**-¡RAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**-¡TRANQUILISENSE LOS TRES, NO TIENE POR QUE PELEARSE AHORA! **grita Kaoru

**-(Oh no….oh no….oh no…) **dice Butch al ver que sus garras ya no alcanzaban a agarrar el palo soltándolo pero

**-¡GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!**

**-¿Un ironbelly aquí? **pregunta Kaoru al ver a semejante reptil tomar el lugar de Bucth y sostener el barco

**-Mi señora les envía un poco de ayuda, dice que cuando salven a esta gente se unan a ella en la batalla **dice el escolta del potrodraco dorado que se retira de nuevo al lado de su señora

**-Maldición, recibir ayuda de ella **dice Kaoru

**-¡KAORU APOYA LA EVACUACIÓN! **Ordena Momoko

**-¡DE ACUERDO! **Dice Kaoru bajando a la cubierta con se dragón el cual se queda en el aire

**-Butch, lleva a cuanta persona puedas, iré a ver si no hay mas atrapados o heridos **dice Kaoru retirándose al interior del barco

**-Espérennos jefa **dice Poncho siguiéndola junto a Top Hat y Lady

Bucth comienza a agarrarlos con sus garras a cuanta persona ve y los avienta a los barcos como si fueran sacos, no tenia la intención de cargar a ni uno

**-(Ese hermano mio va a matar a alguien…..por lo menos ya no pesa tanto esto) **dice Brick ya sin tanta carga

**-Se lo que piensas Brick, pero velo de esta forma….esta ayudando….supongo **dice Momoko al ver que Butch los arrojaba incluso desde la mitad del camino

Adentro de la nave

**-Nada **dice Kaoru al revisar cada habitación y pasillo del barco

**-Tampoco hay nada aquí **dice Lady

**-Ya vámonos, nadie es tan tonto para quedarse en esta tumba voladora **dice Top Hat

**-Solo falta la cabina de mando, si no hayamos nada nos iremos **dice Kaoru

Los cuatro van rápidamente hasta la cabina de mando pero notan que el acceso esta bloqueado

**-Ya no hay salida **dice Poncho

**-¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ? **grita Kaoru

**-¡SI AQUÍ ESTAMOS!**

**-¿Cuál es su situación? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Yo me encuentro bien, pero la última sacudida hizo que el capitán se golpeara la cabeza**

**-¿Hay alguna otra forma de salir? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-No solo es esa la única salida o entrada, pero no hay tiempo para tratar de quitar los escombros, deben irse de aquí**

**-No nos iremos sin ustedes, se me ocurrirá algo **dice Kaoru tratando de pensar un plan

**-Jefa….**dice Poncho

**-(¿Si la golpeo con mi mazo?…no servirá…..¿comenzar a mover todo?...llevara tiempo) **piensa Kaoru todas las opciones

**-¿Qué hacemos jefe? **pregunta Lady

**-Ahora si me preguntan a mi ¿verdad?...chsss….¿como me meto en estas situaciones?...ustedes tres vengan conmigo **ordena Top Hat

**-¿Qué piensan hacer? **pregunta Kaoru

**-¡OIGAN LOS DE AHÍ APARTENSE DE LA PUERTA! **Ordena Top Hat

Top Hat se une junto a Poncho y Lady formando una gran masa que empieza a cubrir todo el pasillo, Kaoru se aleja pero ve el plan que ingenio con éxito ya que empujaba todo a su paso liberando la entrada de la cabina de los escombros

**-¡Excelente, ustedes son los mejores! **Dice Kaoru

**-¿Y que esperabas? **Pregunta Top Hat separándose de sus subordinados

**-Ahora salgamos de aquí **dice Kaoru entrando para cargar al capitán junto al contramaestre

**-Con cuidado**

**-Bueno ya vámonos….¿que les pasa? **pregunta Top Hat

**-Es que nadie nos había felicitado así antes **dice Lady

**-¡Estoy muy feliz! **Dice Poncho llorando

**-Me enferman ambos **dice Top Hat

Afuera

**-Ya son todos Brick…ahora solo falta**…dice Momoko al ver a Kaoru llegar junto a los que faltaban

**-¡FIIIUUUUU! **Silba Kaoru

Butch responde a su llamado y se postra al lado de Kaoru para que suba junto a los demás (le agrade o no) y se los lleva dando una señal Kaoru de que ya están a salvo

**-Bien….¡MIYAKO! **grita Momoko para indicar que podía retirarse

**-Vámonos Boomer **dice Miyako

Brick, Boomer y el Ironbelly sueltan el barco y este empieza su descenso hacia las profundidades del mar Efestos

**-Muchas gracias **dice Miyako al Ironbelly

**-¡GROOOAAAAA! **

**-Rápido regresemos **dice Momoko

**-Pero….¿no vamos a ayudar allá? **Pregunta Miyako

**-…Como te dije Miyako…podemos ayudar de otras formas sin matar a nadie **dice Momoko seriamente

**-Entiendo….vamos **dice Miyako

En los buques

**-¡RAPIDO TRAIGAN UN MEDICO!**

**-Estuvimos cerca…..**

**-Creí que íbamos a morir **

**-¡Hijos míos, alégrense de que verán un día mas en estos tiempos oscuros ya que es designio de nuestro dios que continúen con su labor! **anima Melenao

**-Nosotras regresaremos al campo de batalla, la victoria será nuestra capitán**

**-Bien, solo intenten no morir **dice Piff

**-Hagan sentirnos orgullosos **dice Hercules

**-Lo haremos**

**-Esperen, nosotros también podemos seguir combatiendo…..las acompañaremos**

**-De acuerdo**

Las arpías que fueron a ayudar regresan al campo de batalla junto a jinetes todavía activos que aunque eran pocos, significaban una pequeña victoria que levanta el ánimo a los soldados

**-Lleven al capitán a mi camarote, estará mas cómodo ahí **ordena Piff

**-*Roff* a la orden**

**-¿Por qué ayuda a nuestro capitán?...el siempre los vio como seres inferiores**

**-Hijo….eso tal ves sea cierto pero en las batallas todos los oficiales y soldados somos iguales **dice Piff

**-Con toda esta gente ya no será posible que escapemos **dice Hercules

**-Algo me dice que de todas formas no podríamos hacerlo, aun veo muy lejos que esta batalla termine **dice Piff

En la plataforma de atrás del barco

**-Kaoru…¿te encuentras bien? **pregunta Miyako

**-Si, descuiden…..por ahora es mejor que descansen ellos **señala Kaoru a los dragones

**-¿Creen que esto termine pronto? **pregunta Miyako

**-No lo se, esto se esta prolongando demasiado y muchos de ambos lados han caído **dice Momoko

**-No importa eso ahora, preocupémonos cuando ellos logren llegar a nosotras **dice Kaoru

En el campo de batalla

**-¡SEÑOR PERDIMOS A TODAS LAS MEDUSAS!**

**-Hmp….que perdida estamos teniendo **dice Osmus

**-Deberíamos retirarnos señor, si seguimos así perderemos **

**-De nada serviría eso…..¿eh?...je…..lo entiendo amo **dice Osmus

**-¿Señor?**

**-Quiero a la elite conmigo, iré a tumbar los barcos que están alejados de nosotros **ordena Osmus

**-Son solo sus reservas señor, seria un suicidio**

**-Algo me dice que son algo mas que reservas, es nuestra llave a la victoria **dice Osmus sacando su lanza

**-Pero señor…¿que hay de los demás?**

**-Somos una raza guerrera, no hay nada mas satisfactoria que caer en una batalla como esta…¡ANDANDO! **Ordena Osmus

Un grupo de 15 hombres alados son guiados por Osmus atravesando a los soldados y acorazados que no pueden detenerlos ni ir por ellos y se abren paso hacia su siguiente objetivo

**-¡Princesa, nos hay atravesado! **Indica el escolta del potrodaco azul

**-¿Quiere que vayamos y los terminemos **dice el escolta del potrodaco dorado

**-Je…..no importa, tenemos ahí a las dragonpuff, ellas se pueden hacer cargo (ya veo que planeas Him….solo tengo que esperar para que yo de el golpe final y sea declarada la salvadora de todos) **

**-¡GROOOOAAA!**

Ahora nada impediría que Osmus se acercara hacia la nave donde se encuentran las chicas y sus dragones, es cuando va a empezar una batalla para decidir el destino de los ejércitos…..

Continuara: Osmus Vs Blossom Sonic Mode


	43. Chapter 43: Osmus Vs Blossom Sonic Mode

**Me llevo todo el dia y esta algo larga, espero les guste y pueda recuperarme del asesinato de mis neuronas D:**

**(Dedicado a segovax, feliz cumple)  
><strong>

Capitulo 43: Osmus Vs Blossom Sonic Mode

Nave insignia Furball

**-¡Requiero mas vendas aquí!**

**-*Roff* Mantente quieto amigo**

**-Toma un poco de agua **dice Miyako

**-Sostenlo fuerte para que pueda ponerle la tablilla**

**-Si, se fuerte **dice Kaoru

**-¿Dónde esta el hilo? tendremos que suturar esa herida**

**-Aquí esta, si requiere algo mas solo pídalo **dice Momoko

Todos en el barco atienden a los heridos de la nave "Camille" ya que después del rescate muchos de ellos estaban en malas condiciones debido a su apresuración al salir, las chicas ayudan a atender a los heridos mientras sus dragones toman un respiro atrás

**-(Estoy cansado) **dice Boomer

**-(Espero aprecien lo que hicimos por ellos) **dice Butch

**-(¿Lanzarlos como bolsas de basura por el aire?, si supongo que te lo agradecerán) **responde Brick

**-(No iba a dejar que ninguno de esos inútiles se subiera encima de mi) **dice Butch

**-(Pero lo logramos y es lo que cuenta) **dice Boomer

**-(Todavía es demasiado temprano para cantar victoria) **dice Brick

**-(Ya los están haciendo papilla, ¿qué mas pueden hacer esos?) **pregunta Butch

En uno de los buques que custodian al Furball

**-¿EH?...¡Señor venga a ver esto!**

**-¿Qué sucede?...¿que?...**

**-¡Es el enemigo señor!**

**-Maldición, debieron haberse escabullido pero no son muchos…¡DISPAREN A DISCRECIÓN!**

**-BOOOMMM-**

**-BOOOMMM-**

**-BOOOMMM-**

**-¿Qué fue eso? **pregunta Miyako

**-No puede ser… **dice Kaoru

**-¿Por qué vinieron hasta acá? **Se pregunta Momoko

Los buques de Tokio empiezan a disparar al grupo de Osmus que los esquivan con gran facilidad esperando algún error para atacar

**-¿Qué es esto?...¿tiro al blanco?...ni siquiera tienen buena puntería HAHAHAHA **se rie Osmus esquivando cada disparo junto a sus elites

**-BOOOMMM-**

**-¡Señor son muy agiles, los cañoneros no pueden darles!**

**-¿Tenemos algunas tropas para contratacar?**

**-No señor, todo fueron usados para apoyar a la princesa, incluso las arpías y jinetes grifos se fueron haya**

**-Estaban esperando una oportunidad….¿pero por qué nos atacan a nosotros que tenemos mas poder que ellos?...a menos que sepan que es lo que protegemos…..¡envíen un mensaje a Furball, que agreguen mas seguridad al emisario, vienen por el!**

Nave insignia Furball

**-Hmp….ya me esperaba eso…y por la forma de su vuelo demuestra que buscan una oportunidad para entablar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo **dice Piff

**-Pero no podrán pasar las defensas de Tokio….¿o si? **pregunta Hercules

**-Si fueran soldados normales ya hubiera caído cualquiera de ellos, pero me temo que son mas fuertes estos **dice Piff

**-Marinero, dígale a las chicas que se preparen, podríamos tener visitas inesperadas **dice Hercules

**-*Roff* A la orden**

Buques de Tokio

**-BOOOMMM-**

**-BOOOMMM-**

**-¡No dejen de disparar, no podemos dejar que se nos acerquen!**

**-Este juego ya me aburrió, ¡chamanes! **Grita Osmus

10 de los hombres alados se lanzan contra uno de los buques, pero aumentan mucho su velocidad convirtiéndose en humo

**-¿Qué demo…?**

**-¡KRAAAAAAAA!**

**-¡AHHHHHHH!**

Los chamanes se transformaron en aves gigantes que embisten al buque haciendo que pierda estabilidad y coque contra otro

**-¡SUJETENSE!**

**-¡MALDICIÓN MANTENLO ESTABLE!**

**-HAHAHAHA…¿Qué les parecio?...esta es una de las habilidades que tienen la elite….y pueden incluso derribarlos a todos HAHAHAHAHA **se rie Osmus

**-¿Qué hacemos ahora mi señor?**

**-Ustedes 5 vayan a ese barco, podrán pasar sin problema entre esos dos barcos, son poca cosa y busquen a uno especial de ellos **ordena Osmus

**-¡Si señor!**

EL grupo enviado por Osmus se escabulle entre los buques de Tokio que se enfrentan a los chamanes

**-¿Qué clase de Magia es esa? **Pregunta Hércules

**-Metamorfosis…..se dice que hay personas que pueden transformase en animales y obtener sus habilidades….es común no conocerlo ya que muy pocos en los reinos lo logran dominar…pero parece que para ellos es muy sencillo **dice Piff

**-*Roff*¡Señor, se acercan!**

**-¿Los lograron atravesar? **Pregunta Hércules

**-Saben que están buscando, prepárense y disparen con todo **ordena Piff

**-*Roff* Pero….debido a que estamos sobresaturados no hay espacio para disparar **

**-¿Qué? **pregunta Piff

**-Es cierto….al subir a tantos en el barco será difícil poder disparar ya que están ocupando los sitios de los cañones y nuestros otros dos barcos no lograran detenerlos….estamos indefensos a un ataque desde el aire **dice Hércules

**-BOOOMMM-**

**-BOOOMMM-**

Las otras naves de Beastland se interponen en su camino comenzando a disparar pero son fácilmente esquivados y continúan con su recorrido hasta llegar a la cubierta del barco

**-¡EL ENEMIGO!**

**-¡PREPARENSE A DEFENDERSE!**

**-¡SAQUEN A LOS HERIDOS DEL LUGAR!**

**-*ROFF*-¡QUE VENGAN A PRBAR NUESTRAS ARMAS!**

**-¡MIYAKO, KAORU! **Grita Momoko sacando su espada

**-¡Estamos listas! **Dice Miyako sacando su bastón

**-¡No dejaremos que pasen! **Dice Kaoru sacando su maza

Los hombres alados empiezan a circular como buitres de rapiña y empiezan a buscar mientras los del barco esperan su ataque

**-¡AHÍ ESTA, TODOS CENTRENCE EN EL OBJETIVO! **

**-¡Gkkkk! **Se queda paralizado Melenao al ver que era señalado

El primero se lanza sobre el pero es detenido por uno de los marineros que le cayo encima desde las velas comenzando un forcejeo que termina en su aprensión, el segundo aprovecha la situación y embiste a uno de los escoltas del sacerdote entablando combate con el segundo, los últimos tres se lanzan al mismo tiempo para ensartar como brocheta al sacerdote con sus lanzas pero

**-¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE! **Grita Kaoru al interceptar a uno de ellos rodando junto con el por el piso de la cubierta

**-¡DETENTE! **Ordena Miyako que lanza su bastón hacia la cabeza de uno de los atacantes tumbándolo pero el tercero

**-¡ESTE ES TU FIN!**

**-¡NOOOOOO! **Grita Melenao al ver que llegaba hasta el su ultimo atacante

**-Crack-**

**-¿Qué?**

Su lanza es partida a la mitad y solo ve como una pierna dirige toda su fuerza hacia su cara arrojándolo hacia la pared de la cubierta noqueándolo

**-¿Esta bien? **pregunta Momoko

**-Si….gracias **dice Melenao

**-¡APRENDALOS A TODOS!**

**-No…podemos…perder **

EL que fue golpeado por Miyako se levanta sosteniendo su lanza para lanzarla sin que nadie se percatara de que todavía estaba consiente pero su cuerpo empieza a paralizarse y voltea con dificultad hacia atrás de el

**-¿Pero…quien?**

**-Discúlpame, pero no puedo permitir que hagas eso…..duerme **dice una voz

El hombre alado por fin se desploma esta ves atrayendo la atención de los marinos y la sombra desaparece antes de que lo vieran

**-Listo ya no molestaran estos **dice Kaoru a los hombres alados que han sido amarrados

**-Pero aun estamos en problemas **dice Hércules

**-Lo sabemos, los barcos de Tokio están en desventaja **dice Momoko

**-Están muy cerca y entre ellos para que puedan seguir disparando **dice Hércules

**-Supongo que nos toca a nosotras, no podemos permitir que caigan y después vengan por nosotros **dice Kaoru

**-Procuren no lastimarlos mucho, me quedare a proteger aquí **dice Momoko

**-De acuerdo **dice Miyako

**-¡FIUUUUUU!**

**-¡BOOMER!**

Kaoru y Miyako llaman a sus dragones que responden a su llamado y rápidamente montan para dirigirse hacia los buques en problemas

**-Jejejeje**

**-¿Qué te parece tan divertido bellaco?**

**-¿Confían en unas niñas para detener a los chamanes?...nada los salvara de su ataque **

**-En eso te equivocas, ellas son mis amigas y sé que pueden lograrlo **dice Momoko

Buques de Tokio

**-¡NO DEJEN DE DISPARAR!**

Debido a que el enemigo estaba muy cerca y disparar podría ocasionar darle a un aliado, los arqueros disparan sin cesar a las enormes aves que destrozan los buques parte por parte con sus garras y sus ataques de aire con las alas

**-¡AHHHHHH!**

**-KREEEEEEE-**

**-¡Señor, las flechas no llegan hasta el objetivo!**

**-Maldición, ¿podemos enviar una señal de apoyo?**

**-Estamos muy retirados señor**

**-¡Maldición!**

**-¡CUIDADO SEÑOR NOS ATACAN! **

Uno de los chamanes se lanza a la cabina de mando para destruirla pero es tacleado arrojándolo contra uno de los buques terminando noqueado ya en su verdadera forma

**-GROOOOOOAAAAA**

**-¿Dragones?**

**-Estamos recibiendo apoyo**

**-¿Quiénes son ellas?**

**-Ahora toca detenerlos Miyako, ¿listo Bucth? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Groooo**

**-Hay que detenerlos Boomer **dice Miyako

**-(resoplido)**

**-¿Quieren detener a mis poderosos chamanes solo con dos dragones y unas niñas?...¡acábenlas! **ordena Osmus

**-¡YA VERAS COMO LOS DETENEMOS! **Grita Kaoru

Columnas de luz atraviesan el cielo de color verde y azul que cae encima de las chicas y sus dragones. Desaparece la ropa de las dos y sus dragones empiezan a transformarse en luces que se fusionan con ellas

**-¿Qué es eso? **pregunta Osmus

**-¡Buttercup! **Dice la chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos verde esmeralda, en su pecho lleva un pectoral que tiene una gema verde en medio con hombreras además de traer una playera verde con una falda además de botas largas de color blanco

**-Bubbles **Dice la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azul cielo con una flor adornando su cabello, trae en su pecho un pectoral que tiene una gema azul en medio con hombreras, trae una playera azul con una falda además de botines blancos

**-KREEEEEEE-**

Las aves se lanzan contra ellasy los esquivan corriendo entre los buques que gracias a que estaban muy juntos podían utilizarlo a su favor saltando y esquivando cada ataque

**-¿Es lo mas rápido que puedes volar? **Pregunta Buttercup al tener a uno de ellos atrás suyo

**-KRAAAAAA-**

**-Upsss- **dice Kaoru al brincar al ultimo momento poniéndose arriba de ella y dirigiéndola para que chocara contra uno de los buques, ya noqueado vuelve a su forma normal y se queda en el hoyo que formo con el choque

**-Eso te pasa por volar sin ver **se burla Buttercup volviendo a la batalla

Bubbles corre cubriéndose entre la cubierta despejada trayendo a dos de ellos

**-KREEEEEEEEEE-**

**-¡AHORA! **grita Bubbles

Desde las alturas cae una gran red que los atrapa y varios de los marinos y arqueros se lanzan para contenerlos

**-Bien hecho, pero por favor no los lastimen **dice Bubbles regresando a las cubiertas de los demás barcos saltando

**-¿Cómo puede ser posible que se dejen ganar por ellas? **Pregunta enojado Osmus observando la batalla

Otra de las aves cruza por una de las torretas del buque donde todavía tenia dos arqueros destruyéndola

**-¡AHHHHHHH!**

**-Demonios….¡PONCHO! **grita Buttercup lanzando el tubo hacia ellos

**-¿Me llamo?...¡AHHHHHHH! **grita Poncho impactándose contra ellos y gracias a la fuerza con que lo aventó logra empujarlos hacia la cubierta pegándose a la pared junto a los arqueros

**-¡Bien Poncho! **Felicita Buttercup

**-Gracias….auuuu **dice Poncho

Cuatro de las aves rodean a Bubbles y se quedan voando a su alrededor esperando un momento para atacar

**-Oh no…..¡LADY! **grita Bubbles abriendo el tubo

**-¡La tengo señorita! **Dice Lady al agarrar su brazo

**-KRAAAAAAA-**

Las aves se lanzan contra ellas pero como si fuera látigo lanza Bubbles a Lady hacia arriba para que se pegue a una de las estructuras del buque esquivando el ataque para que chocaran entre ellas

**-¡La belleza del hielo y su paz deben de cubrir a aquellos que buscan la destrucción, ABSOLUTE ZERO! **entona Bubbles a lo cual del báculo aparece el dragón Boomer comenzando a subir mas al cielo para después juntar energía en su boca y dispararlos hacia el centro de donde estaban las aves encerrándolos en bloques de hielo

**-¡Muy bien hecho señorita! **Felicita Lady

**-Tu también lo hiciste bien Lady **dice Bubbles

Ahora ya solo quedan tres aves que se empiezan a juntar y girar formando un pequeño tornado que empieza a absorber todo lo que tenia a su paso

**-¡No dejare que hagas eso! **grita Buttercup lanzándose hacia el mini tornado

_**(Brilliant Road)**_

_**Sora wo aogi Hoshi yo michite Tobitatsu no Asu e no brilliant road  
>Kokoro no aosa Kono te ni daite go far away<strong>_

Del cuerpo de Poncho sale el cristal de color verde que se une a Buttercup, ella se empieza a encerrar en una esfera verde donde en el interior empieza a aparecerle una armadura muy extraña (como si fuera mecánica) cubriendo su cuerpo una tela de composición extraña y cubriéndose con partes de armadura en los brazos, hombros, piernas, cintura y con un casco con un solo visor cambiando su mazo por un martillo teniendo en el mango una cadena con la figura de un dragón

**-¡Buttercup Armor Mode!**

_**Urayamu koto ni Narete shimattara  
>Hokoreru jibun ga Toozakatteku<strong>_

Buttercup es absorbida pero en medio del torbellino ella comienza a girar también y destroza su formación deshaciéndose de ellos parta después con rápidos golpes con su martillo los manda a volar contra los buques noqueándolos al mismo tiempo

_**Mienai tsubasa de habataku no fly higher  
>Yume wo egaku no wa "hito" ni umareta kara<strong>_

**-¡Y quédense ahí!...¡BUBBLES! **grita Buttercup al estar cayendo hacia el buque donde estaba Bubbles que prepara su báculo

**-¡Ve por el! **La anima Bubbles al lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas hacia Osmus

_**Sora wo aogi Hoshi yo michite  
>Tobitatsu no Asu e no brilliant road<br>Kokoro no aosa Kono te ni daite**_

**-¡AHORA TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO! **Reta Buttercup

**-¡Pues ven! **Desafía Osmus sacando su lanza

El choque entre su martillo y la lanza crea un sonido muy sonoro que perciban a lo lejos los demás combatientes, Buttercup para no caer utiliza a Osmus como una cuerda sujetándose de su cuerpo para ganar impulso y seguir conectando golpes que son detenidos por la lanza de osmus hasta que logra ponerlo de espaldas a los buques

**-¡TE TENGO AHORA! **grita Buttercup

**-¿Eh? **pregunta Osmus al ver la precaria situación en que se encontraba

_**Anata to nara Yowai jibun wo sarakedashite hashiridaseru no  
>Mirai yo dou ka Mugen ni tsuzuke go far away<strong>_

**¡Caos, odio, destrucción, derrotare a cualquiera que piense en esas cosas, GRAVITY BLESSING!,** entona Buttercup por lo que de su martillo sale el dragón Butch que vuela aun mas arriba hasta las nubes que están encima y empezó a bajar una bola de energía que cae hacia Osmus y lo avienta contra los buques la explosión

**-¡Lo logre! **Dice Buttercup

**-Lo….lo….lo logro señor**

**-Si es lo que veo…..por fin cayo ese monstruo**

_**Dare ka no shiita RAIL ni toraware  
>Fuman wo noberu Jinsei wa iranai<strong>_

Cuando Buttercup volvia a caer hacia los buques una cuerda salio de entre la nube de polvo donde había caído Osmus y jala a Buttercup rápidamente hacia el

**-¡AHHHHHHHH! **Grita Buttercup

**-¡BUTTERCUP! **Grita Bubbles

La velocidad con la que caía hace retumbar el boque cuando choca formando una nube de polvo mas grande dejando a todos con la incognita de que había ocurrido

**-¡BUTTERCUP! **Grita Bubbles corriendo hacia el lugar del impacto y observa una figura entre la nube de polvo, pero no era Buttercup

**-Tu amiga dio una buena pelea **dice Osmus parado cargando a Kaoru inconsciente y teniendo a Butch abajo entre sus pies

**-¡DEJALA EN PAZ! **Grita Bubbles

**-Je…¿la quieres?...atrápala **dice Osmus arrojando a Kaoru hacia el borde del buque

**-¡Kaoru! **Grita Bubbles

**-¡LA TENGO!**

**-¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE CONTINUES!**

Los marinos y soldados del buque salen para rescatar a Kaoru a tiempo y empiezan a combatir contra Osmus que los derrota muy fácilmente y Bubbles llega hasta donde esta Kaoru

**-¿Esta bien? **pregunta Bubbles

**-Si, aun respira, pero si el sigue aquí…no se que pasara**

**- Descuide, lo alejare de aquí **dice Bubbles regresando al combate

**-Je…..¿es todo lo que tienen? **Pregunta Osmus al dejar fuera de combate a mas dela mitad

**-¡KYYYAAA!**

**-¿Qué?...¡GOOOOAAAAA! **

Bubbles conecta un golpe con su bastón y lo arroja hacia fuera de los buques obligándolo a volar de nuevo

**-¡Bastarda!**

_**Yunibaasaru Banii  
>Universal Bunny<strong>_

_**OHHHHHHHHHH GUAAAAAOOO**_

Del cuerpo de Lady sale el cristal de color azul que se une a Bubbles, ella se empieza a encerrar en una esfera azul donde en el interior empieza a aparecerle un hermoso vestido azul cielo descubierto de las hombreras, es largo como de princesa con una abertura enfrente dejando mostrar unas hermosas piernas que son adornadas con unas medias blancas, zapatillas de cristal y un gran aro de metal dorado en su espalda manteniéndola a flote

_**watashi anata no usagi no white  
>hanete tobikomu mujaki na guraido<br>uchuu ni koboshita miru kii wei  
>nee ano kyandi sutaa tabetai na<strong>_

**-¡Bubbles, Speed Mode!**

**-¿Otra?...¿que clase de fenómenos son ustedes? **pregunta Osmus

**-¡Vamos sígueme! **Ordena Bubbles comenzando a avanzar rápidamente entre los buques

**-¡Tu velocidad no se compara a la mia! **Dice Osmus comenzando a perseguirla

**-¿Cómo esta ella?**

**-Solo esta aturdida…¿y su dragón?**

**-Sigue con nosotros aun, ese tipo vaya que si es fuerte**

**-M-i-y-a-k-o **dice con difilcutad Kaoru

_**atashi anata no usagi no back  
>abarenbou no sexy flag<br>hippu na rain chiramise denjaa  
>winku aizu de mune no tanima ni daibu<strong>_

La batalla ahora es en torno a la velocidad donde Bubbles corre sin fallar en sus saltos de buque en buque dándole incluso varias vueltas a varios de ellos chocando su báculo contra la lanza de Osmus cada ves que se encontraban

**-¿Por qué tienes que atacar a la gente inocente? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-Por qué son los deseos de mi amo **responde Osmus

**-Si tu señor te ordena matar gente, entonces no es tu señor **dice Bubbles

**-Je…¿en verdad no sabes contra que estas combatiendo? **Pregunta Osmus

_**zettai ryouiki okashiteku junjou  
>umarekawarenai kurai<br>kitsuku ubaiaetara  
>naiteta tenshi ga hora akuma<strong>_

**-¡Esto puede parar ahora si lo ordena! **Dice Bubbles

**-¡ESO NUNCA PASARA! **grita Osmus conectando un golpe con el mango de su lanza hacia el estomago de Bubbles

**-Ugkkkkk**

**-Ha….te tengo **dice Osmus

**-Eso no es verdad **dice Bubbles

**-Hmmmm….¿Pero que? **Se pregunta Osmus al estar prácticamente medio congelado

**-Yo soy la que te tengo **dice Bubbles

**-¡SACAME DE AQUÍ! **ordena Osmus

**-¡La belleza del hielo y su paz deben de cubrir a aquellos que buscan la destrucción, ABSOLUTE ZERO! **entona Bubbles a lo cual del báculo aparece el dragón Boomer comenzando a subir mas al cielo para después juntar energía en su boca y disparando hacia Osmus congelándolo completamente

_**tenshin sugite ranman sauzanpaasento  
>tennen na no yo daitan sauzanpaasento<br>muboubi na uchigawa  
>you light up my life and give me reason to live<strong>_

**-Esta ves si lo detuvimos…..ahora tengo que ir a ver a Kaoru y…Ah…no puede ser **dice Bubbles al ver que el boque de hielo comienza a quebrarse y Osmus se libera arrojando varios fragmento de hielo por todos lados

**-¡ERES MIA AHORA! **grita Osmus lanzando una tremenda patada que lanza a Bubbles hacia la parte mas dura del buque dejándola estampada

**-Ahhhhh…..Ayyyyyyy…..Urrrkkkk **gime de dolor Bubbles

**-Bueno parece que sigues consiente, que pena que veras como mueres **dice Osmus apuntándole con su lanza

Bubbles intenta zafarse o hacer algo pero sus fuerzas la abandonan imposibilitándola de hacer algo

**-¡MUERE! **Grita Osmus dirigiendo la punta de su lanza hacia el pecho de Bubbles

**-¡NO LO PERMITIRE!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-GROOOOAAAAAA-**

Brick embiste a Osmus cayendo en uno de los buques de abajo dejando a Bubbles a salvo por el momento

**-¿Eso fue otro dragón?**

**-Que importa mientras siga combatiendo contra ese sujeto, rápido debemos sacarla de ahí **

Un grupo de marinos hace su labor de rescate para poner a salvo a Bubbles mientras la batalla sigue en otro sitio

**-¿Cuántas de ustedes son para asegurarme que ya no me molesten mas? **pregunta Osmus levantándose enojado

**-Solo quedo yo, pero te detendré aquí **dice Momoko

Una columna de luz atraviesan el cielo de color rojo que cae encima de Momoko y sus dragón. Desaparece su ropa y sus dragón empiezan a transformarse en luces que se fusionan con ella

**-¡Blossom! **Dice la chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos rosas, rodea su cabeza una tiara roja, en su pecho lleva un pectoral que tiene una gema roja en medio con hombreras, además de una playera rosa con una falda del mismo color y botas blancas medianas

**-Tus compañeras intentaron lo mismo y perdieron, ¿qué te hace pensar que será suficiente contra mi? **dice Osmus caminando hacia ella

**-Lo será….¡RAAAAAAARRRRRR! **grita Blossom invocando su espada y comenzando a golpear con ella a Osmus que se defiende con su lanza haciendo un gran eco cada ves que sus armas entablaban combate

Taberna Cervatruenos

**-Debemos ir hacia halla por el **dice Ken

**-Es muy peligroso en estos momentos, además nos tomaría mucho tiempo llegar hasta donde están **dice el profesor

**-Tu padre tiene razón joven Ken, solo seriamos un estorbo para ellas si vamos hacia haya….además Poochi esta muy bien capacitado con las magias arcanas y oscuras por lo que no hay que preocuparse mucho por el **dice Sarasdor

**-Pero no solo es por el, ellas también requieren nuestro apoyo…no importa lo fuerte que sean, siguen siendo humanas como nosotros **dice Ken

**-Hijo…**dice el profesor

**-Profesor tiene…como se dice….una llamada **dice Nokin

**-¿De quien? **Pregunta el profesor

**-Dice que es su asistente y que es vital que hable con el **dice Nokin

**-Veamos que sucede **dice el profesor

**-FZzzzzfffff-**

**-Hola….¿me escuchan? Cambio**

**-FZffzzfzffz-**

**-¿Profesor?...gracias a dios que lo encuentro, tengo que informarle algo formidable**

**-FZfzfzfzfzf-**

**¿Qué sucede? cambio**

**-FZfzfzfzffzf-**

**-La sangre de los dragones están reaccionando después de tanto tiempo, pero de repente se detuvieron, solo hay una pequeña reacción en la sangre del rojo, cambio**

**-FZzfzfzfzfzff-**

**-Documenten todo, no quiero perder esa información, cambio**

**-FZzfzfzfzfzfzfz-**

**-Entendido, cambio y fuera**

**-FZzfzfzfzfzfz-**

**-¿Qué sucede? **pregunta Ken

**-…Prepárate Ken, iremos hacia ellas **dice el profesor

**-Pero…¿Por qué tan de repente? **Pregunta Ken

**-Tienes razón en que requerirán nuestra ayuda, así que iremos hasta donde están ellas **dice el profesor

**-Supongo que los acompañare, estoy listo para cuando quieran partir **dice Sarasdor

**-Gracias viejo amigo **dice el profesor

**-Tengan cuidado, esperare noticias de todos ustedes** dice Nokin

Buques de tokio

EL combate va mal para Blossom que a pesar de parar los ataques, no hace gran diferencia para detener el poder de Osmus

**-Débil…..eres demasiado débil **dice Osmus arrojándola con tremenda fuerza hacia atrás

**-¡AHHHHHH! **grita Blossom

**-Deberías mejor haber escapado cuando podías en ves de entrometerte **dice Osmus

**-No….*coff*coff* deberías de…..sobrestimarme **dice Blossom

**-¿Sobrestimarte dices?...con el nivel que tienes no podemos ni divertirnos **dice Osmus comenzando a volar hacia enfrente de los buques

**-¿Qué va a hacer ahora ese sujeto?**

**-Jefa Kaoru, despierte por favor **dice Poncho

**-Señorita Miyako…hábleme **dice Lady

Ambas fueron puestas a salvo junto a sus dragones que aun no despiertan dejando solo a Blossom para defenderlos

**-¿Te encuentras bien niña?**

**-¿Qué…..paso?...¿donde esta? **pregunta Blossom tratando de incorporarse

**-Tómalo con calma, el acaba de irse hacia enfrente de nosotros, no que lo que va hacer **

Osmus sujeta su lanza con ambas manos y empieza a girarlo muy rápidamente haciendo que las velas de los barcos y los buques comiencen a irse hacia el poco a poco

**-¿Qué esta haciendo?...¡no me digan que…!**

**-¡YA ME ABURRI DE TODOS USTEDES, ESTE SERA SU FINAL! **Grita Osmus

**-Ese loco, este haciendo lo mismo que sus soldados solo que es mas potente **

**-¿Un…tornado? **Pregunta Blossom

EL aire a su alrededor comienza a envolverlo formando un tornado de proporciones bíblicas que empieza a jalar todo a su alcance, incluso en la batalla todos se detienen para presenciar esto

**-¿Qué es eso?**

**-¡Señor Osmus no lo haga, matara a todos incluido nosotros!**

**-¡Las chicas, debo ayudarlas! **Dice Ura

**-Detente ahí arpía **dice Himeko

**-¡No puedo quedarme a ver que ese monstruo destruirá las naves y a mis amigas! **Reclama Ura

**-De nada servirá que seas absorbida por su ataque, esto es un trabajo para alguien que pueda soportar este aire…..¡ADELANTE HIM! **Dice Himeko volando junto a su dragón negro hacia el lugar del combate

Los buques empiezan poco a poco a ser jalados al mismo tiempo junto a los barcos de Beastland, los marinos y demás se sujetan de todo lo que tengan pero el aire es demasiado fuerte

**-¡SUJETENSE CON FUERZA!**

**-¡NO ME SUELTEN!**

**-¡AMARREN A LOS DRAGONES, ANTES DE QUE SEAN ARRASTRADOS!**

**-¡A TODA MARCHA DEBEMOS ALEJARNOS!**

**-¡ES DEMASIADO PARA LAS NAVES, ESTAMOS MUY CERCA!**

**-¡SUJETATE NIÑA!**

**-¡Uggggggg!**

Blossom esta asustada al encontrar a alguien que incluso derroto a sus amigas y ella no era alguien a su nivel para enfrentarlo, de repente

**-¡OH NO, TOP HAT! **Grita Blossom al escapar de su cinturón el tubo donde tenía a Top Hat

**-¡ESPERA, TE MATARAS!**

Blossom se lanza siendo arrastrada por el tornado para alcanzar el tubo

**-¿DESEAS TANTO LA MUERTE?...¡PUES TE LA DARE! **Grita Osmus aumentando la velocidad que incluso ya llega al campo de batalla que intentan alejarse mas mientras pueden

**-(Solo un poco mas….no pienso perder a nadie por mi culpa) **piensa Blossom tratando de agarrarlo….**¡LO TENGO!**

**-Puffff-**

**-¿Qué sucede ahora?..¡AHHHHHHHH! **grita Top Hat cuando por accidente sale del tubo empeorando las cosas ya que se adentra al torbellino

**-¡AGUANTA! **Grita Blossom entrando también al torbellino

**-¡AHHHHHH! **grita Top Hat

**-¡SUJETATE! **Grita Blossom que lo alcanza a agarrar pero ya no había forma de escapar

**-¡NO QUIERO MORIR ASI! **grita Top Hat

**-¡SALDREMOS DE ESTA TE LO PROMETO! (ni siquiera se mentir, es claro que no viviremos) **piensa Blossom

Mansión Legard

**-La ultima de las guerreras, la ultima para preparase a su destino…la que tiene el destino de un reino en sus manos, cuando llegue el momento tendrás que escoger si salvarla o destruirla…..tu dragón es el mas fuerte de los vuelos, aquel que saboreo el mal y el bien desde sus raíces, es tiempo ahora para que te unas a tus hermanas de armas **dice Bell mientras medita en su cuarto especial de magia

Mar Efestos

**-(Blossom, no te rindas)**

**-(¿Quién?)**

**-(Aun puedes detenerlo, solo ten fe en ti misma)**

**-(No puedo detenerlo sola)**

**-(No estas sola, tus amigas están contigo y Brick junto a sus hermanos también)**

**-(Brick…..)**

**-(Solo debes de atacarlo en su punto debil….puedes lograrlo)**

**-(Esa voz es….Poo….)**

_**(FLY AWAY)**_

_**Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away.  
>Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away.<strong>_

EL torbellino sigue su curso pero algo desde el tope forcejea su salida y todos observan como una bola de energía roja sale de el

**-¿PERO QUE? **Se pregunta Osmus

_**You are... You are...  
>You are... You are...<strong>_

La esfera roja vuela rápidamente hasta donde están las chicas junto a Lady y Poncho depositando a Top Hat junto a ellos

**-¡JEFE PENSE QUE LO PERDIAMOS! **Grita Poncho

**-¿Usted esta….brillando? **pregunta Lady

_**Fly away... Fly away... Fly away...  
>Fly away... Fly away... Fly away...<strong>_

Del cuerpo de Top Hat empieza a salir un cristal de color rojo que se une a la bola de energía roja que revela ser Blossom, su cuerpo se empieza a cubrirse con unas enormes alas de dragón y todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza cambia a una armadura completa de combate de color blanco y rojo con un casco de dragón que sobresalen unos ojos de color rosa intenso de él, al descubrirse revela su magnifica armadura y unas enormes alas

**-¡Blossom Sonic Mode!**

**Heart stood still, when we first met.  
>I thought we'd be together, yet.<br>You're using me, for your own gain.  
>And now I never feel the same.<strong>

**-¡HA, EL MISMO TRUCO NO SERVIRA CONTRA MI!** grita Osmus

**-Ya lo veremos **dice Blossom que expande sus alas y crea un vacio que la impulsa a una velocidad increíble

**Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away.  
>Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away.<br>Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away.  
>Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away.<strong>

**-¡TONTA JAMAS PODRAS ROMPER MI TECNICA Y MENOS CUANDO LO AUMENTE AUN MAS! **sentencia Osmus

Como nadie se lo pudiera imaginar Osmus aumenta todavía mas la velocidad esta vez empezándose a llevar todas las partes de los buques que no estaban bien sujetos así como otras cosas

**-¡VAMOS TODOS A MORIR!**

**-¡NO QUIERO TERINAR ASI!**

En los buques e incluso en los barcos de atrás de ellos empiezan a desesperarse a tremendo poder al estar siendo jalados hacia el

_**You'll never find, a better time.  
>Make your stand, you'll be fine.<br>Know the game, and all it holds.  
>Watch it now, as it unfolds.<strong>_

**-¡ESCUCHAS ESO, ES EL SONIDO DE LA MUERTE QUE TE BUSCA, EAGLE DUST! **Grita Osmus haciendo aparecer una imagen de un águila en el tornado

**-¿A esto le llamas tornado?...ahora soy yo la que siente que esto apenas es una brisa **dice Blossom

**-¿QUE? **Pregunta Osmus

**You are... You are...  
>You are... You are...<strong>

**-¡Colmillo de dragón! **invoca Blossom una gran espada de un color plateado en su hoja muy brillante y con toques de joyas en el mango de la espada la toma con su mano y se lanza hacia el tornado

**-¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?...¡SERAS PARTIDA A MIL PEDAZOS CUANDO INTENTES ENTRAR! **Grita Osmus

Pero a su vista Blossom no detiene su vuelo y desaparece enfrente de el

**-¿A DONDE FUE? **Pregunta Osmus al voltear a todos lados

**Fly away... Fly away... Fly away...  
>Fly away... Fly away... Fly away...<strong>

**Fly away... Fly away... Fly away...  
>Fly away... Fly away... Fly away...<strong>

**-Estoy aquí **dice Blossom atrás de el

**-¡NO PUEDE SER! **Grita Osmus

Blossom le da una patada en el estomago que hace soltar su lanza, pero aun sigue girando sin disminuir su fuerza

**-Ahora ya se como lo haces **dice Blossoim lanzándose contra la lanza

_**You'll never find, a better time.  
>Make your stand, you'll be fine.<br>Know the game, and all it holds.  
>Watch it now, as it unfolds.<strong>_

**-¡La espada de justicia corta todo a su paso!...¡MIRACLE DRAGON! **Grita Blossom que comienza a atravesar la lanza varias veces dejando imágenes de ella cada ves que lo hace, al final deja alrededor de 8 imágenes que forman un pentagrama alrededor de la lanza para luego desde arriba caer a una gran velocidad que destruye el arma de Osmus

_**Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away.  
>Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away.<br>Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away.  
>Fly away, now. Fly away, now. Fly away.<strong>_

El tornado comienza a desaparecer poco a poco alejando el peligro pero Osmus aun sigue activo

**-¿Crees que me ganaste?...¡NADIE ME GANA! **Grita Osmus al lanzarse contra Blossom

**-¡Las llamas de la justicia no podrán ser acabadas, IFRIT CARESS! **entona Blossom a lo cual aparece de la espada el dragón Brick que comienza a abrir mas su boca y extendiendo sus alas para desplegar un aro de fuego que los rodea a Osmus encerrándolo en una jaula de fuego que comienza a achicarse comenzando a consumirlo

**-¡AHHHHHHH! **Grita Osmus al estar rodeado por las flamas, pero su cuerpo es envuelto en una nube negra por lo que se da cuenta Blossom

**You'll never find, a better time.  
>Make your stand, you'll be fine.<br>Know the game, and all it holds.  
>Watch it now, as it unfolds.<strong>

Al acabarse las llamas Osmus aun sigue vivo, pero como si despertara de un sueño comienza a voltear hacia todos lados

**-¿Qué paso?...¿donde estoy?...¿eh? **pregunta Osmus cuando Blossom pone su espada en su cuello

**-Sera mejor que te rindas, todo acabo **dice Blossom

**-¿De que hablas?...¿que les paso a mis hombres?...¿que sucede aquí? **se pregunta Osmus al ver al ejercito y la batalla mas allá

**-No te hagas el tonto, tu fuiste el que nos atacó…ahora dime….¿que relación tienes con los polvos oscuros?** Pregunta Blossom sin bajar su arma

**-¿Polvos oscuros?...ese payaso…..él tiene la culpa de esto….ahora lo entiendo….todos estamos jugando su juego donde el esta sacando provecho….debes escucharme si queremos salvar a nuestra gente **pide Osmus

**-…Te escucho **dice Blossom bajando su espada

**-Debes tener cuidado de…¡AHHHHHHHHH! **Grita Osmus al ser emboscado por el dragón negro de Himeko devorándolo completamente

**-¡Princesa! **Dice Blossom

**-Vaya, buena pelea que diste, me dejaste impresionada **dice Himeko

**-¿Qué crees que haces? **pregunta Blossom

**-¿Qué hago?...pues terminar esto, el enemigo a empezado a desertar y pronto serán ejecutados **dice Himeko

**-Esto no tenía por que terminar así **dice Blossom

**-¿Te robe la gloria?...perdóname, para que veas que no soy una aprovechada te invito a unirme a mi a eliminar al enemigo **dice Himeko extendiendo su mano y su dragón solamente la observa

**-Yo no participare en esta carnicería, hazlo tu sola si quieres **dice Blossom extendiendo sus alas para regresar al lado de sus amigas

**-Chsss, que malhumorada….mas diversión para mi **dice Himeko regresando a la batalla ya decidida

**-GROOOOAAAAA-**

**-Ahí estas…..te detendré cueste lo que cueste **dice una figura escondida en el barco Furball

_**FLY AWAY!**_

Continuara en: Rat Nest


	44. Chapter 44: Rat Nest

**¿Cuanto tiempo a sido desde que escribi el capitulo anterior?...ya ni me acuerdo...asi que mis mas sinceras disculpas a todos los que leyeron y estan leyendo esta historia...ya casi 10000 leidas O.O...¿en serio es tan bueno?...bueno no tanto por que serian mas aun T.T...en fin solo una cosa, sobre el de Halloween por razones del mundo real me fue imposible terminarlo antes de lo que se suponia, por lo que pasa a hacer historia regular...que chafa (BUUUUUUU)...en fin, aparte de eso fue una falta de inspiración que recupere gracias a un nuevo mundo que recien entre y escribi sus historias, (^3^) ademas de aprender mas simbolos XD...espero las lean tambien y continuamos antes de que termine el año, a ver hasta donde llego y entonces...¡NUEVAS HISTORIAS QUE ESPERABAN ADEMAS DE LOS DE MI NUEVO MUNDO!...curiosamente es mas grande que las PPGZ...estoy seguro que con mis ideas y las de los demas que escribimos hubiera sido tan epico como MLP...(BUUUUUUU)**

Capitulo 44: Rat Nest

Fortaleza Abissm, antiguamente fue una de las mas grandes fortalezas que mantenían control sobre el dominio de la región, ahora solo quedan ruinas de esas épocas….lo único que se recuerda fue un gran combate el cual, el señor del lugar fue derrotado por el guerrero de la espada de dragón…..ahora alberga un pequeño pueblo en sus dominios el cual se a preparado para recibir a las naves que quedan de Tokio, Paris y Beastland las cuales fueron golpeadas brutalmente por las fuerzas invasoras…pero salieron victoriosos aclamando a la valentía y esfuerzo de las Dragonpuff Girls y el desempeño y liderato de Himeko Jojo, ahora los barcos desciende a la mayoría de sus heridos y comienzan a arreglar sus embarcaciones así como abastecerse mientras los acorazados de Tokio mantienen a los prisioneros sobrevivientes encerrados de los cuales no dan datos útiles y permanecen en silencio total a pesar de los "métodos" usados para hacerlos hablar

**-Estos tipos no hablaran princesa **dice Radamantis escolta de la princesa, jinete del protodraco dorado

**-Entonces no me son de utilidad, desháganse de ellos con suma cautela **dice Himeko

**-A sus órdenes **obedece Pura escolta de la princesa, jinete del protodraco azul

Los gritos de agonía se ocultan en los pasillos de la nave insignia mientras Himeko se dirige a sus aposentos

**-¿Y ahora que sigue? **Pregunta Himeko a Him que esta sentado en su silla

**-Ahora princesa, toca esperar a que vengan aquí ** responde Him

**-¿En serio planeas traer la atención de todos ellos, para que vengan a este sitio? **Pregunta Himeko

**-Por supuesto, de todas maneras serán erradicados todos nuestros enemigos aquí en este sitio **dice Him sin preocupaciones

**-Ya no son mas que un puñado que no aguantaran otro combate similar al que pasamos….¿acaso traerás a las demás tropas? **Pregunta Himeko

**-Solo para aumentar su furia en el camino, después correrá por cuenta de ellos….pero de todas maneras las requiero **dice Him

**-No creo que esas orgullosas quieran participar en tu jueguito **dice Himeko

**-No tengo que preguntarles, sus dragones me pertenecen y por consiguiente ellas también….lo único que tenemos que hacer es que nuestro peón tome las medidas que buscamos **dice Him soltando una gran sonrisa

Nave insignia Furball, camarotes

Kaoru y Miyako aun no se recuperan del combate que fue muy intenso, permanecen dormidas y fuera de peligro, pero esto pone a Momoko a estar preparada para todo y permanece a su lado, sus dragones se recuperaron un poco mas rápido que ellas y esperan saber noticias de ellas, Butch permanece ausente recostado a un lado del barco mientras Boomer hace guardia junto con Brick en la rampa de acceso al barco

**-(¿Crees que estarán bien?) **pregunta Boomer

**-(Yo diría que si, ustedes ya están recuperados, solo que su cuerpo no es como el de nosotros) **responde Brick

**-(Ya veo) **dice Boomer mientras vuelven a hacer silencio manteniendo su puesto

En las ruinas de la fortaleza

**-¿Cuándo partiremos señor?**

**-No puedo partir sin ellas, solo causaría que perdiéramos la vida…..ya viste por quien venían, venían por mi y de no ser por ellas…..ya estaría muerto…**dice Melenao

**-Pero no veo que se recuperen, si tardamos mas podríamos perder a mas de nuestra gente **

**-Y si no llegamos con ellas con el quien esta a cargo, perderemos todo en el reino **responde Melenao

**-Pero señor**

**-Déjenme solo **ordena Melenao

Los escoltas salen al mandato de Melenao el cual, se ve angustiado de perder su vida si ellas no se recuperan y lo protegen

Base principal de Red Dragon

**-Entonces que continúen avanzando, a este paso llegaremos a su capital y tomaremos el control para después seguir hacia nuestro nuevo objetivo **dice Gulcasa

**-¡Mi señor!...¡Mi señor! **Entra un soldado muy agitado

**-¿Qué sucede? **pregunta Yggdra

**-¡Terribles noticias sobre el señor Osmus! **Dice el soldado

**-¿Ya lo lograron atrapar? **Pregunta Gulcasa

**-Peor que eso mi señor….a caído en combate **dice el soldado

**-No puede ser**

**-El siendo uno de los mas fuertes cayo**

**-El enemigo debió ser muy fuerte**

**-¡Silencio!...el se convirtió en traidor cuando abandono su puesto y se llevo con el a nuestra fuerza aérea **dice Gulcasa

**-Pero fue por una gran causa mi señor **dice el soldado

**-Explícate **pide Yggdra

**-EL señor Osmus se entero de una gran fuerza que iba a rodear a nuestros frentes y como no había tiempo de discutirlo…..tomo la decisión de detenerlos….pero fue derrotado por el mismísimo dragón negro **explica el soldado

**-Osmus…..siempre fuiste muy impetuoso pero hacer esto tu solo…. **Dice Gulcasa

**-Según los informes logro derribar a un gran numero de enemigos, pero fueron derrotados por dragones, además de otra fuerza superior a el **dice el soldado

**-Osmus no tenia posibilidad….debió haberse retirado **dice Yggdra

**-Lo peor paso cuando se rindió….no mostraron piedad **dice el soldado

**-¡Esto es un abuso!**

**-¡Un ejercito como ese debe de ser destruido!**

**-¡No hay honor entre sus filas, deberíamos quemar cada lugar que hayaramos!**

**-¡Por favor contrólense, recuerden que no podemos actuar como ellos, nuestra misión es una cruzada para detener al mal que ha venido a nuestro mundo! **Ordena Yggdra

**-¡Mi señor, no debemos dejar impune el acto que han cometido estos salvajes! **

**-Silencio….¿donde esta su cadáver? **Pregunta Gulcasa

**-Fue devorado mi señor…lo lamento….los pocos que quedaron, tendrán el mismo destino también **dice el soldado

**-No podemos permitir eso….pero….**dice Yggdra viendo hacia su hermano

**-Esto es lo que se hará, continuaremos como esta planeado….no dejare que mis impulsos me hagan caer al igual que Osmus, si quieren vengar su muerte y de los valientes que combatieron ahí…..debemos tener éxito en nuestra cruzada **dice Gulcasa

**-Puedes retirarte **dice Yggdra

**-Como ordene, les mantendré informado si recibo mas noticias **dice el soldado saliendo de la base de operaciones

**-Deberíamos dejar algo que conmemore el sacrifico de Osmus**

**-Y la habrá, será la victoria total lo que dejaremos en su honor **dice Gulcasa

Afuera

**-Hmp….debería de haber seguido esas emociones….hubiera sido mas fácil que tomar el camino difícil **dice el soldado transformándose en Sedusa

**-Pero entonces no me podría divertir ahora hehehehehe **dice Fuzzy

En la base

**-Avisen a Rato y Anita que aceleren el paso, nosotros también nos moveremos y si alguien nos intenta detener, lo destrozaremos **dice Gulcasa

**-A la orden mi señor**

**-Yggdra, será mejor que descanses un poco, no pararemos hasta llegar a la capital de este país **dice Gulcasa

**-Descuida hermano…estaré bien **responde Yggdra

**-TUUUUUUTTTTT-**

**-El cuerno de alarma **dice Yggdra

**-¿Qué sucede? **pregunta Gulcasa

**-¡Señor…..estamos siendo atacados!**

Gulcasa e Yggdra salen de la base y observan como sus soldados se enfrentan a un gran numero de Quimeras, Lobos oscuros, Cerberos y Manticoras que empiezan a destrozarlos

**-¡A LAS ARMAS MIS HERMANOS! **Grita Gulcasa tomando su Hoz y lanzándose al combate para defender a su hombres

**-GROOOOOAAAA**

**-¡RARRRRRRR!**

**-AUUUUUUUU**

**-¡TRAGATE ESTO!**

EL ejercito rápidamente responde a la agresión a pesar de haber sido tomados por sorpresa, tratan de pelear en conjunto derrotando a los mas grandes y activar sus trampas para derrotar a los mas agiles, la batalla se pone pareja en poco tiempo

**-HAHAHAHAHA….¿asi que se creen mejores que mi ejercito?...deben estar bromeando **dice Fuzzy uniéndose a la pelea, golpeando con toda su fuerza a cualquier oponente que tuviera enfrente

**-Mi señor, hallamos al líder…si lo derrotamos ahora ganaremos**

**-Primero hay que salvar a nuestros hombres que están heridos, no permitiré mas bajas **dice Gulcasa mientras embiste a una manticora decapitándola de un solo golpe

**-Tu y yo, pequeño **señala Fuzzy a Gulcasa apareciendo de repente frente a el

**-¡Lo protegeremos mi señor! **

**-¿Unas basuras como ustedes?...¡NO ME HAGAN REIR! **Dice Fuzzy soltando un poderoso golep que envía a volar a los soldados de Gulcasa

**-Pagaras por eso **dice Gulcasa lanzándose contra Fuzzy que detiene sus golpes

**-Chsss….eres mas fuerte de lo que creía **dice Fuzzy al intentar conectar algún golpe pero no acertaba

**-Y no has visto nada, engendro **dice Gulcasa

**-¿Engendro?...¿te has visto en el espejo últimamente para decirme eso? **pregunta Fuzzy soltando un poderoso golpe

**-POOOWWW-**

El golpe generado por Fuzzy deja un gran cráter pero Gulcasa lo había esquivado

**-No tengo tiempo para seguir jugando contigo, te aplastare y después a todo tu ejercito **advierte Fuzzy

**-Suficiente…hablas demasiado **dice Gulcasa lanzándose contra Fuzzy

Ambos se encuentran y en fracciones de segundo ambos intentan golpearse, pero falla Fuzzy ya que Gulcasa para por entre sus piernas propinándole un golpe con el mango de su arma, arrojándolo hacia el cráter que había hecho anteriormente Fuzzy

**-¡Me las vas a pagar!...uppsss **dice Fuzzy al ver que Gulcasa le ponía el filo de su Hoz en el cuello

**-Esto se termina aquí, tu ejército pronto caerá y tu con ellos **dice Gulcasa con una mirada muy fría

**-¡CUIDADO SEÑOR! **

**-¿Eh? **

**-TUUUUMMMPPPP-**

**-*Fiuuu*…gracias **dice Fuzzy

**-Eres un idiota, debí de haber dejado que terminara contigo **dice Sedusa

**-RRRRRAAAAAAAAA-**

**-¿Esta bien señor?**

**-Si….¿que es esa cosa? **Pregunta Gulcasa

Un gran dragón aparece del cielo, solamente que no tiene ojos, ni brazos y tampoco alas, pero si unas fuertes piernas además de un poderoso hocico, es negro como el carbón y además no se parece a los dragones que viven en este mundo

**-¡Contempla príncipe de tu reino, la maravillosa creación de mi señor, un dragón que es el mas fuerte de todos, el que traerá y protegerá a mi señor durante toda la eternidad!...¡CAOTIX DRAGON! **Presenta Sedusa

**-GROOOOOAAAAAA**

**-Hmp….solo es una lagartija muerta…¡RAAAAARRRR! **Responde Gulcasa soltando un gran golpe con su Hoz pero no le hace algún daño rompiéndola en el proceso

**-HAHAHAHAHA….eres un iluso si crees que con esa patética arma podrás derrotar a mi señor **se burla Fuzzy

**-Hmmm…pedazo de basura…de todas maneras debo de dejar algo a mi hermana **dice Gulcasa arrojando su arma rota y soltando una leve sonrisa

**-¿Y que podría hacer ella? **pregunta Fuzzy

**-¡POR EL PODER DE LA ESPADA RED DRAGON! **Grita Yggdra llegando con sus valkyrias masacrando a cada criatura que encuentra

**-GROOOOOOAAAAA-**

Caotix Dragon se enfrenta a Yggdra embistiéndola pero Yggdra esquiva su ataque a pesar de cargar una gran espada

**-¡GRAN DIOS DRAGON QUE PROTEGE A NUESTRO PUEBLO, TRAE LA LUZ AL CAOS!...¡CRUSADE!**

Yggdra arroja su espada al aire y este comienza a cubrirse en llamas para caer en las manos de Yggdra nuevamente, golpea rápidamente al dragón con una velocidad increíble para terminarlo con un gran golpe que cubre de luz al Caotix Dragon desvaneciéndolo

**-¿QUUUEEEEEEEE? **Pregunta Fuzzy

**-Nuestro dios a hecho el milagro **dice Yggdra

**-¡SIIIIIII!**

**-¡MIENTRAS TENGAMOS A LA SACERDOTISA UGGDRA NADA NOS DETENDRA!**

**-¡ACABEMOS CON ELLOS!**

La moral del ejército crece haciendo que el enemigo sea derrotado en unos minutos declarándose victoriosos en esta batalla

**-Nuestro trabajo aquí a terminado **dice Sedusa desapareciendo

**-¡ESTO NO A TERMINADO, LOS ACABAREMOS DESDE LA FORTALEZA ABISSM!...¡ESPERAME! **grita Fuzzy tratando de escapar

EL ejercito Red Dragon empieza a levantar a sus heridos y a contar las bajas, mientras Yggdra reúne a sus valkyrias para apoyar, Gulcasa se queda observando el cráter que dejo Fuzzy analizándolo

**-¿En que piensas hermano? **pregunta Yggdra

**-No pude prevenir esto…..estoy subestimando a ese dragón negro demasiado **responde Gulcasa

**-No podías saber que esto pasaría **dice Yggdra

**-Osmus reacciono a tiempo…..mientras yo me apego a un plan del cual no estaba preparada para esto, ¿y si mientras avanzamos recibimos un ataque igual?...no…..no dejare que eso pase **dice Gulcasa

**-Fortaleza Abissm….puedo sentirlo….el dragón negro se encuentra en ese lugar **dice Yggdra

**-Entonces hay que atacarlo mientras lo tengamos a nuestro alcanze…todo esto terminara muy pronto **dice Gulcasa

**-Cualquier decisión que tomes, la seguiremos con honor **dice Yggdra

**-¡SOLDADOS ESCUCHENME, EL DRAGON NEGRO NOS A INTENTADO ACABAR…NOS INVITA A PELEAR…..ASI QUE YO DIGO QUE LO ACEPTEMOS Y LE DEMOSTREMOS QUE CON NOSOTROS NO SE JUEGA, ACABAREMOS CON ESE NIDO DE RATAS EN DONDE ESTAN A GUSTO ESPERANDO A SER DERROTADOS! **Exclama Gulcasa a sus hombres lo que van a hacer ahora

**-¿Mi señora?**

**-Informa a Rato y Anita, que se nos unan en la fortaleza Abissm, ellas llegaran primero antes que nosotros, pero tendrán preparado todo para cuando lleguemos **ordena Yggdra

**-Si mi señora….(todo va de acuerdo al plan) **piensa el soldado que es en realidad Sedusa

Ahora todo el ejercito del Red Dragón se dirige a un solo punto, lo que ocasionara dos cosas….la destrucción del dragón negro Him o su propia destrucción teniendo en cuenta el destino de las jinetes que aun no se han recuperado.


	45. Chapter 45: Preparations

**Espero les guste y un año mas para mi pronto...que feo es cumplir años**

Capitulo 45: Preparations

Fortaleza Abissm

-Entonces esta decidido, partiremos a apoyar la línea de defensa, atacando por detrás

-Los demás esperaremos aquí, para escoltar a nuestro emisario y de seguro podremos hacer que se rindan

-Tuvimos muchas bajas pero aun quedan suficientes para hacer el trabajo

-Ok caballeros, entonces ya saben cuales son las instrucciones, en marcha

-¡SEÑOR, SEÑOR!

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Traigo noticias, terribles noticias

-¡Habla!...no nos dejes en suspenso

-La avanzada enemiga se dirige hacia aquí

-¿QUE?

-Y eso no es todo, los demás que están en la retaguardia se dirigen hacia aquí también

-¡ESO ES UNA LOCURA, AUNQUE HALLAMOS ACABADO CON UNA DE SUS LEGIONES, NO TIENE SENTIDO QUE SE NOS ECHEN ENCIMA!

-¡DEBEMOS PREPARAR LAS DEFENSAS INMEDIATAMENTE!

-¡CON ESA MAGNITUD DE ENEMIGOS NO TENEMOS OPORTUNIDAD!

-¡DEBEMOS DE EVACUAR A TODA LA GENTE DE AQUÍ!

-¡NO PODEMOS PRECINDIR DE NINGUNA NAVE AHORA!

-¿ESTAN LOCOS?...¡DEBEMOS RETIRARNOS INMEDIATAMENTE!

Mientras

-¿Es-es-estas seguro? Pregunta Melenao

-SI mi señor….toda la fuerza invasora se dirige hacia este punto

-Esto esta mal, muy mal…..y ellas que no se recuperan….¿que dicen los médicos? Pregunta Melenao

-Aun les falta mucho para recuperarse, aunque una de ellas este sana, no servirá de nada

-Eso ya lo se, oh dios…..¿por que nos abandonas ahora? reza Melenao

Barco Furball

-Son malas noticias, no creo que seamos mucho de apoyo dice Hercules

-Pero no podemos hacernos para atrás ahora, seria un acto de traición dice Piff

-Tengo una idea, nosotros sacaremos a la gente de este lugar sacándolas de en medio de este conflicto y yo me quedare con mi escuadrón dice Ura

-¿Pretendes tomar ese riesgo? Pregunta Hercules

-Absolutamente, además no podemos abandonarlas a ellas también indica Ura

-Muy bien, en el estado en que se encuentran los navíos accederán sin ninguna objeción…es mas, les dejaremos también nuestros cañones y armamento que tengamos disponibles, de esa forma abra mas espacio para mas gente indica Piff

-¡A la orden capitán!

-Que algún dios escuche nuestras plegarias y nos ayude en esto dice Piff mientras ponen en marcha su plan

Cámaras reales de la princesa

-Tu jugada sirvió muy bien Him….¿ahora que sigue? Pregunta Himeko

-Ahora que hicieron su movimiento como esperaba, requiero que nuestro peón ponga a mis reinas en posición dice Him

-¿Deberás crees que ellas podrán?...ni siquiera tu nuevo dragón pudo hacerles algo dice Himeko

-Ese dragón es un prototipo aun, el que hare es 10 veces mas poderoso…pero tardara en crearse un tiempo mas, por eso necesito del apoyo de ellas dice Him

-Ok…..ellas serán unas buenas sirvientes para mi, incluso podre conquistar las tierras lejanas con ellas a mi lado dice Himeko mientras sostiene un vaso de vino

-Ese es la idea mi reina, esa es mi idea dice Him sonriendo de su próxima jugada

Cuartos de las chicas

-¿Cómo se sienten el día de hoy? Pregunta Momoko

-Como si me hubiera estrellado contra un muro responde Kaoru

-Ya estamos un poco mejor, gracias por preguntar dice Miyako

-No se vayan a presionar al querer levantarse aun, necesitan reposar mas dice Momoko

-Ese sujeto….era muy fuerte y resistente….el final que tuvo no se lo merecía dice Kaoru

-Esta guerra esta costando muchas vidas…..necesitamos que el plan de parlamentar con ellos resulte dice Miyako

-Eso esperamos todos, incluso Butch y Boomer esperan con ansias verlas ya levantadas dice Momoko

-Espero no te hallan dado muchos problemas dice Kaoru

-No…han estado cuidando el lugar muy bien, no dejan que nadie sospechoso se acerque dice Momoko

-Yo también espero ver a Boomer pronto dice Miyako

-Toc-Toc-

-¿Quién es? pregunta Momoko

-Soy yo niñas…¿puedo pasar? Pregunta Melenao

-Por supuesto….adelante dice Momoko

-Me alegra que ya estén un poco mejor dice Melenao

-Descuide, pronto podremos continuar con nuestra misión responde Kaoru

-Ese es el problema, se nos acaba el tiempo dice Melenao

-¿Qué quiere decir? pregunta Miyako

-El enemigo se acerca a este punto, y es toda la fuerza invasora indica Melenao

-¡Eso es terrible! Dice Kaoru

-¿Todos vienen hacia este lugar? pregunta Miyako

-¿Qué planean hacer? pregunta Momoko

-Algunos dicen que debemos de huir, otros que nos defendamos y otros han comenzado a desertar y huir como puedan sin esperar ordenes, es un caos…al verlas tengo la esperanza de que ustedes harán lo que sea para mejorarse y entrar en acción destruyendo al enemigo dice Melenao

-Eso…..no lo podemos hacer responde Kaoru

-¿Qué?

-Como escucho, somos entrenadoras de dragones…no soldados….nuestra misión no es lastimar a la gente…..no es lo que queríamos al entrar en esto dice Kaoru

-Es mejor apegarse al plan, no tiene por que desesperarse dice Miyako

-Debe de tener fe, vera que podremos arreglar esto de una forma u otra responde Momoko

-Entiendo mis niñas…gracias por brindarle esperanzas a alguien como yo…ahora si me disculpan dice Melenao abandonando el cuarto

-Sabia que llegaríamos a este punto dice Kaoru

Afuera del cuarto

-(¿Cómo se atreven a contradecirme y negarse a pelear?...¿acaso no saben que si perdemos nada estará a salvo?) se pregunta muy molesto Melenao

-Disculpe mi señor

-¿Pero quien?...princesa Himeko…que agradable sorpresa y muy a tiempo dice Melenao

-Venia a visitar a nuestras queridas aliadas y comprobar que están listas para combatir dice Himeko

-Me temo que recibirá la misma respuesta que yo princesa, se niegan a combatir al enemigo a pesar de tener el poder para hacerlo dice Melenao

-Tal ves…solo tal ves…..ocurre que no quieren arriesgarse en su estado dice Himeko

-Pero no hay magia o cura milagrosa que las regenere lo suficientemente rápido antes de que el combate empiece dice Melenao

-Quizás haya alguien que nos ayude con eso dice Himeko soltando una leve sonrisa

Mas al rato

-Toc-Toc-

-Parece que hoy tenemos muchas visitas dice Kaoru

-¿Quién es? pregunta Momoko

-Soy yo, Ura

-Adelante dice Miyako

-Me alegro de verlas, espero ya se estén recuperando dice Ura

-No del todo…¿a que has venido? Pregunta Kaoru

-Parece que han tenido no muy gratas visitas para decirme eso…..pero descuiden, yo vnengo a ofrecerles otra cosa dice Ura

-¿Qué cosa? Pregunta Miyako

-Pronto los barcos de Beastland abandonaran este lugar junto con la gente de los alrededores dice Ura

-Eso es una buena noticia, pero deberían entonces ordenar la retirada dice Momoko

-Aun hay varios que creen ganar esta guerra, defendiendo este sitio y destruyendo al enemigo, pero apenas y los soldados sobrevivieron al ultimo ataque….y luego ustedes combatieron arriesgándose mucho, es por eso que les pido que tomen uno de los barcos y se vayan de aquí dice Ura

-¿Irnos?...no podemos simplemente abandonarlos dice Momoko

-Pero tampoco podemos pelear esta guerra dice Kaoru

-Descuiden, ya habrá otra forma en que combatan…pero no están en condiciones de pelear dice Ura

-¿Pero que harás tu Ura? pregunta Miyako

-Yo tengo que quedarme, represento a mi reino en este conflicto y no puedo irme responde Ura

-Una razón mas para no abandonar dice Momoko

-Pero deben de hacerlo, yo he combatido en todos los campos de batalla posibles y puedo ver que no son esta clase de guerreras, ustedes no buscan lastimar al prójimo, si no hacen que desista de atacar….lo cual en esta guerra no sirve para nada, es por eso que les pido que abandonen este lugar cuanto antes dice Ura

Kaoru, Momoko y Miyako se quedaron en silencio a esta petición, por un lado sabían que esto no lo querían ellas y por otro querían proteger a estas personas, pero sus emociones estaban mescladas

Mientras

-¿Este es la persona que me dijo princesa? Pregunta Melenao

-Así es, el puede curarlas al máximo además de brindarle un nuevo "pensamiento" dice Himeko

-Soy un gran hechicero mi señor….puedo lograr hasta lo imposible dice el anciano

-Normalmente no creería en sus palabras….pero estamos en momentos críticos…será mejor que hagas lo que dices exige Melenao

-Por supuesto mi señor….no se arrepentirá dice el anciano

Afuera

-(Estoy tan tensionado) dice Butch

-(Quiero verla, y mucho) dice Boomer

-(Escuchen dejen de gimotear) reclama Brick

-(No nos molestes, no sabes como nos sentimos) reclama Butch

-(Ok par de niños, si vamos y las ven desde lejos ¿podrán ya parar?) dice Brick

-(Si) responden Butch y Boomer

-(De acuerdo) dice brick mientras avanzan hacia donde esta su cuarto

Adentro

-Toc-Toc-

-Hoy nunca se acaban las visitas dice Kaoru

-¿Quién es? pregunta Miyako

-….

-Pero que modales dice Momoko

-Esperen, iré a ver yo dice Ura

Ura abre la puerta para ver quien era y se encuentra cara a cara con Melenao y sus escoltas además de un extraño anciano

-¿Qué sucede señor?...ugggggggg pregunta Ura mientras una navaja penetra su pecho

-¡URA!

-Solo deja que pase mi pequeña….no es tu culpa haber nacido de esta forma dice Melenao mientras abraza el cuerpo de Ura

Los escoltas rápidamente entran y toman por la fuerza a las chicas, sometiéndolas rápidamente y salen junto con ellas

-Pronto volverás a renacer como nuestro dios nos designio ser, así que descansa mi niña….descansa dice Melenao mientras pone el cuerpo sin vida de Ura en una de las camas y la abandonan ahí

-(Ok….como pueden ver ellas están…) dice Brick al llegar hacia la ventana junto a sus hermanos

-(¿Qué demonios?) pregunta Butch

-(¿Esa-esa- no es Ura?) pregunta Boomer

-¿Dónde están ellas? pregunta Brick entrando súbitamente como humano

-¡Rápido debemos de encontrarlas! ordena Butch

-¡A quien se halla atrevido a hacer esto….nos la pagara! Dice Boomer

Al momento de abrir la puerta se encuentran con el anciano que los estaba esperando

-Mis niños, han crecido tanto dice el anciano

-¿Quién eres tu? Pregunta Boomer

-Debe de ser el responsable de esto…¡DONDE ESTAN ELLAS! Reclama Butch

-Aguarden, no se ve como una persona normal indica Brick

-¡Así es…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Se rie el anciano invocando un circulo mágico alrededor de los chicos el cual los noquea y pierden la conciencia

-Miren que me encontré, tres lindos dragoncitos dice Fuzzy

-Todo esta saliendo como esta planeado maestro dice Sedusa

-Lo se, pero aun es temprano para abrir el telón…tráiganlos ordena el anciano mientras se los llevan

El plan de Him se pone en marcha pero no contaba con que alguien ya le seguía la pista

-Him….no dejare que hagas lo que planeas hacer dice Poochi mientras observa, esperando una oportunidad de entrar en acción


	46. Chapter 46: Old enemies

**Perdon por la espera, a veces o una historia que tengo en la cabeza supera a las demas o la vida real me tiene muy ocupado, de todas maneras aun no me he rendido**

Capitulo 46: Old enemies

Debajo de la fortaleza Abissm se encuentra unas antiguas catacumbas que servían no solo para encerrar a los prisioneros, sino también para realizar rituales maléficos, y ahora vuelven a la vida una ves mas

-¡SÁQUENOS DE AQUÍ! reclama Kaoru

-Nos han traicionado…..y luego….luego…dice Momoko

-Pobre Ura…*snif* dice Miyako

-No se saldrán con la suya, cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese sujeto le hare pagar dice Kaoru

Ahora que las celdas tienen nuevas inquilinas, la paz que había prosperado en ese lugar se ha roto, pero nadie que este arriba las puede escuchar, además de tener nuevos guardias que vigilan el lugar, hombres lagartos que han jurado lealtad a Him para que les brinde poder y tomen Beastland en sus garras….además de cerberos oscuros que vigilan cada pasillo

Cámara de reflexión

-¿Esta seguro que esto funcionara? Pregunta Melenao

-Por supuesto, lo único que tenemos que hacer es meterlas en estos huevecillos y el cambio a nuestro favor se realizara responde el anciano

-Y entonces tendremos a unas perfectas guerreras que nos darán la victoria dice Himeko

-Espero que ellas comprendan que es por su bien lo que hago dice Melenao

-Ahora no es hora de hacerse para atrás mi señor dice el anciano

-Tienes razón, ¿cuándo comenzamos? Pregunta Melenao

-Estamos "sintetizando" mis ayudantes y yo el ingrediente faltante, una ves que los tengamos listos comenzaremos responde el anciano

Cámara de Tortura

-Y pensar que estos mocosos son en realidad dragones dice Fuzzy

-Descuida, solo hay que volverlos nuevamente a lo que eran, en un segundo dice Sedusa mientras invoca un hechizo sobre Brick, Butch y Boomer que los vuelve unas gemas roja, verde y azul respectivamente

-Supongo que así será más fácil transportarlos dice Fuzzy recogiendo las gemas

-Solo falta una cosa, ¿los tienes Amy? Pregunta Sedusa

-Si mi señora, no fue difícil encontrarlos responde Amy trayendo consigo los tubos que contenían a los amiba

-Entonces vayamos con el señor, no hay que hacerlo esperar mas dice Sedusa

Empiezan su recorrido hacia las cámaras de Reflexión, pero son vigilados de cerca por un pequeño perro que los sigue, ya que varios metros atrás se encuentran encerrados en bloques de hielo los guardias y cerberos que lo intentaron detener

Fortaleza Abissm

¡Todos suban, no se queden atrás, los llevaremos a un sitio seguro!

-¡Solo lleven lo necesario para el viaje, no carguen cosas muy grandes por valiosas que sean!

Las naves de Beastland comienza la evacuación, llevándose a los pobladores y a los mas heridos para que fueran victimas de la próxima pelea que comenzaría

Nave insignia Furball

-Ya casi terminamos de subirlos a todos

-Muy bien, ¿han sabido de Ura? Pregunta Piff

-No mi señor

-Debe estarse preparando para la batalla, será mejor salir a tiempo si no, no creo que podamos salir dice Hércules

-Tienes razón, espero que regresen con bien todas….cuando dejemos a esta gente a salvo, regresaremos por ellas dice Piff

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo perro dice Hércules

Cámaras de Reflexión

-Mi señora…..traigo noticias dice Radamantis

-¿Qué sucede? pregunta Himeko

-Las primeras líneas de ataque están por llegar, todos los líderes son solicitados para dirigir el combate dice Radamantis

-Pfff….esos debiluchos, supongo que no podre ver en que termina esto, quiero que se me unan pronto ellas ordena Himeko

-Cuando estén listas princesa dice el anciano

-Aguante tanto como pueda, vera que la gracia de dios hará que ellas vean la luz de la justicia dice Melenao

-¿A eso llamas justicia? Pregunta enojada Kaoru con las demás que son traídas amarradas por los guardias, pero no ven la presencia de Himeko ya que salió antes

-Lo único que es usted es un asesino que se escuda detrás de la creencia de un dios reclama Momoko

-¿Por qué asesino a Ura?...ella no se merecía eso dice Miyako

-¿Asesinar?...yo no asesine a nadie, simplemente la regrese al lugar divino para que regresara en la forma correcta que esta destinada a hacer, después de esto ustedes limpiaran el mundo de estas aberraciones y los traerán de nuevo al sendero de dios dice Melenao

-¡ESTA LOCO! Grita Kaoru

-Suficiente…..que empiece ya de una ves el ritual ordena Melenao

-A sus ordenes dice el anciano trayendo a tres personas encapuchadas con las gemas y los tubos

-Ahora mis guardias, métanlas adentro de los huevecillos ordena Melenao a sus guardias

-A la orden señor

-¡Suéltennos!...*gulp*glup*

-¡No haga es..*glup*glup*

-Ayúdennossss*gulp*glup*

Las tres son metidas a la fuerza a los huevecillos que empiezan a brillar una ves que las chicas están adentro de ellos

-Solo falta colocar los demás ingredientes adentro dice el anciano

EL mas grande trae consigo las gemas y esta a punto de entregárselas

-¡NO LO PERMITIRE!...¡ICE WALL!

Grita alguien que invoca un muro de hielo que impide que se entreguen las gemas

-¿Pero quién osa interferir? Pregunta Melenao

-¿Un perro que habla?

Señala uno de los guardias al pequeño perro que se para imponente enfrente de ellos, con ojos decididos a no permitir que continúen

-Jejejeje….¿aun sigues convida? Pregunta el anciano

-Mientras tu sigas en este mundo, no descansare jamás advierte Poochi

-No entiendo que sucede, ¡guardias, acábenlo…nada debe interferir, lo mas seguro que sea el enemigo! Ordena Melenao

-¡RARRRRRR!

-El único enemigo que veo esta enfrente de mi dice Poochi mientras sus ojos brillan y el suelo se comienza a levantar aplastando en el techo a los guardias de Melenao

-Imposible….nunca había visto ese tipo de magia ofensivo dice Melenao

-Ese tipo de magia era usado en la antigüedad, los magos y hechiceros de ahora apenas demuestran un porcentaje muy corto con respecto a los verdaderos maestros dice el anciano

-Yo me hare cargo mi señor dice el tipo mas grande cubierto con una capa

-Hazlo, te pagare bien si lo derrotas dice Melenao

-¿Tu pagarme?...anciano estúpido, tu no puedes ordenarme nada dice Fuzzy mientras toma por el cuello a Melenao

-*GACK*

-¿Qué quiere que haga con el mi señor? Pregunta Fuzzy

-No me importa para que lo uses, ya cumplió su acometida, ya no es de utilidad responde el anciano

-Muy bien mi señor dice Fuzzy comenzando a levantarlo y lo estrella fuertemente en el suelo enterrándolo

-TUMP-

-Siempre has sido igual Him, cuando ya no te sirven, simplemente te deshaces de ellos dice Poochi

-Solo era un medio para un fin, de todas maneras ¿por qué nos tratamos así tu y yo?, si somos los mejores enemigos de la historia dice Him quitándose las vestiduras de su disfraz

-Tu era al igual que la mía ya han pasado, tu no debes de existir aquí dice Poochi

-Te equivocas, tu y el estaban en la era equivocada y solo logre dominar un año, un año perro pulgoso, pero esta vez el no está aquí y tú no tienes la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarme dice Him

-Tal ves, pero si las estas usando a ellas es porque temes al poder que viene tras de ti dice Poochi

-¿Y que harás entonces?...¿destruirlas? pregunta Him

-Si tengo que hacerlo….lo hare, se que ellas comprenderán que es la mejor forma de detenerte dice Poochi

-Grrrrr…..se que eres capas de eso y mas, Fuzzy derrótalo ordena Him

-A la orden, mi velocidad es superior a tus hechizos perrito dice Fuzzy corriendo otra ves, demostrando su velocidad a pesar de su tamaño

-Sedusa, Amy…continúen con el ritual ordena Him

-Si mi señor responde Sedusa que recoge la gema

-¡Te tengo perrito! Indica Fuzzy golpeando con toda su fuerza al lugar donde estaba parado Poochi pero

-A eso llamas velocidad, ni siquiera se compara con la verdadera velocidad que yo he visto con mis ojos responde Poochi parado a un lado del impacto que deja un enorme agujero

-¡Te hare pedazos! Advierte Him comenzando a lanzar un montón de golpes pero Poochi los esquiva con facilidad

-Amy, sácalos y ponlos en adentro ordena Sedusa

-Si mi señora….responde con cara de decepción Amy

-*Puff*-

-¿Qué sucede?...¿ya nos vamos? Pregunta Poncho

-Es hora dice Amy

-Espere….¿que hace?...wuaaa*glub*glub* dice Poncho antes de ser metido al huevecillo con Kaoru

-*Puff*-

-¿Necesita algo de mi señorita Miyako?...tu no eres Miyako indica Lady

-Es mejor que no te resistas dice Sedusa

-¡Un segundo! *glub*glub* dice Lady siendo metida al huevecillo con Miyako

-*Puff*-

-¿Y ahora que?...¿Jefa Sedusa? Pregunta Top Hat

-Es hora de que sirvan para algo dice Sedusa

-¿A que se refiere?...¿no hacíamos un buen trabajo? pregunta Top Hat

-Aun estas bajo mis ordenes, así que entra por tu propia voluntad ordena Sedusa

-¿Pero que hacen?...esto no es lo que se supone que tenemos que hacer responde Top Hat

-Miserable forma inferior dice Sedusa metiéndolo a la fuerza dentro del huevecillo

-¡AHHHHH!*glub*glub* grita Top Hat

-Ahora las gemas y todo estará completo dice Sedusa

-¡Mi señora aun lado! Dice Amy arrojando a Sedusa a un lado ya que Fuzzy es lanzado en su dirección impidiendo que continuaran

-*Clap*Clap*…No has perdido tu toque….aunque ya sabia el resultado dice Him

-¿También esto? pregunta Poochi trayendo a su pata las gemas

-Estas jugando con fuego perro, será mejor que lo devuelvas dice Him

-Lo único que tengo que hacer es mantenerlos alejados de ti dice Poochi desapareciendo en una nube de humo

-¿Quieres jugar a las escondidillas?...bien…dice Him desvaneciéndose en una nube de humo también

Arriba, en el frente

-¡Pongan la artillería de ese lado, que no dejen de disparar!

-Los soldados se pondrán al frente, si tenemos razón ya no tienen apoyo aéreo por lo que tenemos ventaja!

-¡Recuerden que si fallamos, nuestras familias, nuestras tierras, todo será perdido!

-Según nuestros informes, nos superan de tres a uno informa Pura

-No importa cuantos sean, serán masacrados de una u otra forma responde Himeko vistiendo la armadura real de su reino

-Estaremos apoyándola mi señora dice Radamantis

-Ustedes no vendrán conmigo, se encargaran de dirigir a los demás jinetes para que hagan una masacre en las filas enemigas, yo estaré aquí en el frente y los acabare uno por uno con mis propias manos dice Himeko

-Como ordene princesa responde Pura

Abajo

El lugar se a comenzado a mover por los guardias y los cerberos que buscan al intruso, y Poochi se las ve muy mal por no tener una buena salida o escondite

-(Debo de salir a la superficie, desde ahí podre alejarme mas) piensa Poochi

-¿Dónde estás, perrito dónde estás? canta Him mientras el eco se desplaza por lo túneles

-(Tiene razón que no tengo la fuerza para enfrentarle, pero si los del otro continente si la tienen, sera la ultima esperanza que tenga) piensa Poochi continuando su huida

-¡TE TENGO! Grita Him apareciendo enfrente de Poochi

-¡Y YO A TI!...¡JINGAN! grita Poochi invocando una bola de fuego que empieza a perseguir a Him pero lo detiene

-Solo retrasas mis planes un poco, no puedes ganar dice Him al ver que el perro se había escapado una vez mas

Cámaras Funerarias

-Miren que lindura de lugar….¿buscabas un huesito que morder? Pregunta Him siguiendo el rastro mágico de Poochi

-Goooaaaaa

-Arrrrrrrrrrr-

-Hmp….reanimación de cadáveres, debes estar muy desesperado para usar un truco tan inútil como ese dice Him incendiando a los cadáveres que lo rodeaban

-(Es mi oportunidad) piensa Poochi

-¿Por qué nos haces esto Poochi?, ¿no eras nuestro amigo? Pregunta Momoko que aparece enfrente de el

-¡Momoko…yo….yo…UAGGGGG! grita Poochi al ser alcanzado por el poder oscuro de Him

-Je…..tus sentimientos te traicionaron dice Sedusa quitándose el disfraz de Momoko

-Buen trabajo, ahora tráelo…quiero que vea como comienza la nueva era que planeo con ellas dice Him recogiendo las gemas y a Poochi a la cámara de Reflexión

Arriba

-Mi señora Anita…el enemigo a preparado las defensas

-Ya veo…..Rato…¿qué opinas? Pregunta Anita

-Son numerosos, lo único problemático son los ataque aéreos dice Rato

-Nah…serán lo mas sencillo, lo único que tenemos que hacer es mantenerlos hasta que llegue el señor Gulcasa dice Anita

-Concuerdo contigo, pero…..siento una gran cantidad de energía oscura debajo de este lugar dice Rato

-¿El dragón negro si esta aquí?...no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad, para esto fuimos entrenadas dice animada Anita

-Es cierto, así no tendrían mas remedio que rendirse, capitán….inicie el ataque cuando estén listos…nosotras iremos por el dragón negro mientras están combatiendo ordena Rato yéndose con Anita y unos cuantos soldados

-Si mi señora….¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!

En las cámaras de Reflexión

-Ponemos la roja aquí….la verde aquí y la azul aquí….ya todo esta listo dice Him mientras los huevecillos empiezan a brillar intensamente

-La batalla esta a punto de comenzar mi señor dice Sedusa

-Lo se, lo único que tengo que hacer es inducir mas velocidad al asunto dice Him invocando una bola de polvos oscuros que introduce a los huevecillos y estos comienzan a resplandecer con un aura oscura

-Fuzzy, no permitas que entren a este lugar e interrumpan al señor ordena Sedusa

-Lo hare responde Fuzzy llevándose a los guardias y Ceberos con el

-Estaré cerca si me necesita dice Sedusa retirándose con Anita

-Pronto lo dominare todo, Rey Earth fue un necio al dejarles un arma tan poderosa como la que porta la sacerdotisa, pero ni eso me detendrá cuando ellas estén listas HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA se ríe Him

El campo de batalla se bañara una vez más con sangre, pero ¿qué planeara hacer Him con las jinetes?...algo es seguro….no será nada bueno


	47. Chapter 47: Berserk

**El siguiente capitulo que todos esperaban, y todos nos preguntaremos como sobreviviran a esta nueva amenaza...¿acaso es el fin de este mundo y Him gobernara a todos?...¿ya no habra mas Dragonpuff Girls y solo habra Dragonpunk Girls?...les dije que estaba desquiciado...disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 47: Berserk

-¡FUEGO!

-BOOOMMM-

-¡FUEGO!

-KABOOOMMM-

-¡DISPAREN LOS ARCOS, HAGAN QUE SE VUELVA NEGRO EL CIELO!

-¡CUBRANCE!

-¡ESPADAS!

-Clink-Clank-

El calor de la batalla resuena por los parajes de la Fortaleza Abissm, el ejercito de los tres reinos intenta sobrevivir a la primera oleada del ejercito Red Dragon, los cañones y flechas no paran de disparar en ambos lados y desafíos de habilidad en espadas no se hacen esperar

-¡GROOOOAAAA!-

-¡Grupo de elite, ataquen el flanco izquierdo! Ordena Radamantis encima de su potrodraco dorado

-¡Quémenlos hasta los huesos! Ordena Pura encima de su potrodraco azul

Los dragones de Tokio empiezan a cubrir el cielo, dándoles cierta ventaja en la batalla, pero aun esta lejos de terminar

Debajo de todo esto

Los tres huevecillos brillan con un tono oscuro de los colores rojo, verde y azul, Him se mantiene sentado en un pedestal esperando, teniendo a su antiguo enemigo aprisionado en la pared sin posibilidad de escapar

-No hay tiempo….pronto atravesaran a los ejércitos que manipulas y vendrán por ti…tus planes no saldrán como quieres dice Poochi

-Al contrario mi pulgoso amigo, ellos son los que no tienen tiempo…pronto terminara todo responde Him

-¿A que te refieres?...¿que pretendes hacer con ellas? Pregunta Poochi

-Ellas serán mis manos derechas, su poder sobrepasara a los de mis súbditos, arrasaran reinos enteros, cortaran las cabezas de aquellos que me desafíen y controlare el mundo a través de ellas dice Him

-¡Estas loco! Dice Poochi

-¿Tu crees?...te contare algo….normalmente para que maduren tendrían que pasar 300 años, tiempo que no tengo….es por eso que….dice Him

-¿Vacío temporal? Pregunta Poochi

-Así es….jejejeje…..eres muy listo, mientras no sea interrumpido podre hacer que esos 300 años sean solo minutos dice Him

-¡Aun así, 5 horas no bastaran para antes de que alguien llegue aquí! dice Poochi

-Lo se…..es por eso que cuento que lo hagan jejejejejJAJAJAJAJA re burla Him

Mientras en las rutas de las catacumbas

-¡Protejan el sitio, no permitan que nadie los atraviese!

-KABOOOMMM-

-ARGGGGGG-

-¿Lo ves Rato?….te dije que un pase directo seria efectivo dice Anita

-¡ELIMINEN AL ENEMIGO!

-¡ACABEN CON ESAS LAGARTIJAS! Ordena Rato

Los guardias son rápidamente eliminados por los soldados de Red Dragon, además de sus generales que los derrotan solo con las manos

-ARGGGG-

-Ese fue el último dice Anita

-Este lugar esta impregnado con mucha oscuridad y maldad, no puedo ver hacia donde dirigirnos dice Rato

-Entonces toca explorar el lugar, nos separaremos en tres grupos…cuando encuentren el objetivo quemen la tabilla de dragón para indicar el camino y esperen refuerzos ordena Anita

-No vayas a intentar enfrentarlo tu sola dice Rato

-Descuida….soy muy fuerte y fui entrenada para este momento dice Anita

-¡Ya escucharon, divídanse con ellas, los demás síganme!

-Que tengan suerte dice Anita llevándose unos cuentos soldados con ella

El grupo de asalto se divide en tres y empiezan a recorrer las catacumbas y sus túneles, encontrándose enemigos por todo el lugar, pero no contaban que la sangre derramada en ese sitio viajaba sobre un canal que se dirige hacia la cámara de Reflexión

-¿Qué es eso?...¿sangre? pregunta Poochi

-Así es, este sitio es muy especial….cuando la sangre es derramada se empieza a crear un circulo mágico que acelera cualquier hechizo y lo multiplica cada ves que es alimentada mas con sangre….por lo que el reloj de arena acorta su tiempo dice Him

-Grrrrrrr….aprieta fuertemente sus dientes Poochi que intenta sin ningún éxito liberarse de sus ataduras

Mientras arriba

-¡SON DEMASIADOS!

-¡NOS VAN A MASACRAR!

-¡CALLAOS DE UNA VES, DEBILES E INUTILES…ESTE COMBATE NOS PERTENECE A NOSOTROS, NO DEJAREMOS QUE NOS DERROTEN TAN FACILMENTE Y DEMOSTRAREMOS DE QUE ESTAMOS HECHOS! Grita Himeko demostrando su liderazgo y manipulación

-Es cierto…no podemos perder

-Te seguimos princesa

-¡HIMEKO!-¡HIMEKO!-¡HIMEKO!

-¡A LA VICTORIA! Grita Himeko lanzándose contra el enemigo y gracias a sus habilidades derrota enemigo tras enemigo con mucha facilidad

Abajo

Los túneles de las catacumbas se tiñen cada ves mas de rojo y esto hace que la cámara de Reflexión active su verdadero poder incrementando el nivel de magia, así como acelerar el proceso de "incubación" mientras Him utiliza su poder mágico para mantener controlado el renacimiento de sus nuevas súbditas. Anita y Rato se van separando cada ves mas, pero el camino de Anita es el correcto mientras el de Rato es un callejón sin salida y los demás son emboscados

-No se detengan, puedo sentir que vendrán mas enemigos por este sitio

-En eso tienes razón de que hay enemigos aquí, pero solo es uno….yo dice Fuzzy

-¿Qué clase de criatura es esta?

-¿Criatura?...soy el mas guapo y poderoso ser que hayas visto en tu corta vida responde Him

-No se dejen sorprender, caerá al igual que las lagartijas y los perros

-¿Me tratas de comparar con esas basuras?...supongo que tengo que enseñarte una lección dice Fuzzy

-¡RAAAAAAHHH!

Los soldados se lanzan contra Fuzzy sin antes analizar la situación, por lo que a los primeros los hunde en el piso y en las paredes como si fueran de papel sus armaduras

-Es-es-es-es….un monstruo

-Tal vez…pero ya es tarde para retirarse…..¡MUERAN! grita Fuzzy lanzándose contra ellos y en pocos segundos se crea un enorme silencio, y después el sonido de la sangre correr por los canales dirigiéndose a su destino

En otro sitio

-No hay salida mi señora

-Entonces regresemos, no debemos de permanecer mucho tiempo en este sitio ordena Rato

-Si…..ya la escucharon, muévanse

-Un segundo…¿qué encontraste soldado? Pregunta Rato a uno de los soldados que estaba en cuclillas

Al momento de moverlo descubre que alguien lo había degollado, por lo que los pone sobreaviso y se empiezan a cubrir unos contra otros

-¡Manténganse firmes y unidos! Ordena Rato

-¿Ves algo?

-Si….tu muerte

-SLASH-

-GAaaahhhggg-

-¡TU! señala Rato lanzándose contra el soldado rebelde

Pero este la esquiva y lanza dos dagas que se entierran en la cabeza de otros soldados, disminuyendo su numero

-¿Cómo te atreves a asesinar a sangre fría a un soldado que confía en sus compañeros? pregunta Rato

-Jejeje…..ellos son los tontos por confiar ciegamente, deberían de ver antes quien está a su lado antes de confiarle su espalda dice una voz en la oscuridad

-No importa dónde te escondas, no podrás atacar de nuevo dice Rato

-Ni ustedes podrán seguir avanzando dice la voz mientras una flecha se entierra en otro soldado

-¡Maldición! Dice Rato

-¿Qué sucede?...¿acaso no eres uno de los generales mas fuertes? Pregunta la voz

-Pagaras caro la vida de cada uno de ellos dice Rato cerrando los ojos

-¿Qué hacemos mi señora?

-Retírense, no están a su nivel…regresen por donde vinimos hacia la superficie y aguarden ahí ordena Rato

-Aún podemos combatir mi señora

-Es una orden, y no quiero que la cuestionen dice Rato

-¡Si señora!

Los soldados comienzan a correr por donde vinieron, cuidándose de que aquello que los mataba los emboscara, pero siguen ilesos hasta que sus pisadas ya no se escuchan mas

-Creí que irías tas ellos dice Rato

-Hay varios que se harán cargo de eso, pero tu eres distinto…por lo tanto acabare contigo en este sitio dice la voz comenzando a disparar flechas

Las flechas buscan hundirse en la carne de su objetivo, pero son esquivadas con facilidad y algunas hasta detenidas

-Si deseas acabar conmigo, necesitaras un plan mejor dice Rato

-Tienes razón…nada mejor que un combate directo dice Sedusa apareciéndose enfrente de ella

-Una Gorgona, entonces tu eras la que asesinaba con facilidad a mis hombres dice Rato

-Soy Sedusa y pronto tu caerás junto a ellos amenaza Sedusa

Ambas se lanzan una contra la otra, demostrando habilidad y agilidad a la ves, por lo que el combate estaba parejo, pero aún era temprano para decidir un vencedor en esta pelea

Mientras

Anita se acercaba cada ves mas hacia la cámara de Reflexión, después de eliminar a los lagartos y cerberos, por lo que solo una puerta estaba separándola de su enemigo

-¡KYYYAAAA!-

-CRASH-

Al entrar al a cámara, observa el rio de sangre que se había formado y al arlequín junto a los huevecillos que se mostraba calmado a pesar de estar en desventaja

-¿Ese es?

-Je….esperaba algo mejor, no un payaso dice Anita

-Me sorprende la rapidez con lo que llegaste, pero aun así estas muy retrasada dice Him

-Tu debes de ser el dragón negro….no puedes ocultarlo ya que solo alguien utilizaría poderes tan profanos como esto dice Anita

-Yo no oculto nada y me alegra que vinieras a ayudarme a terminar el primero dice Him

-No sé de qué hablas, pero te detendremos aquí advierte Anita

-¡A LA CARGA!

Al momento en que los soldados y Anita se lanzan contra Him, el rio de sangre comienza a moverse y aprisiona uno por uno de los soldados, menos a Anita que los esquiva

-¡AHHHHHHH!

-¡AYUDENME!

-¡ME ESTA DEVORANDO!

-¡MANTENGAN LA CALMA, LOS SACARE! Grita Anita intentando salvarlos, pero es inútil y son devorados haciendo que el circulo de sangre comience a girar rápidamente

-¿QUE LES HAS HECHO DEMONIO? Pregunta Anita con furia

-Yo nada, fue la cámara que se alimento de ellos, te dije que me ayudarías mucho y lo hiciste al eliminar enemigo, tras enemigo….te estoy muy agradecido dice Him

-¡Bastardo! Dice Anita

-No es necesario que te enfades, te daré el privilegio de ver a la primera de mis hijas y veas el tremendo poder que tiene dice Him dirigiéndose hacia el huevecillo rojo

-¡NO PERMITAS QUE LO HAGA!, ¡DESTROZA ESOS HUEVECILLOS! Grita Poochi

-¿Qué?...¿un perro que habla?...entiendo dice Anita lanzándose con toda su fuerza contra los huevecillos y golpea fuertemente el rojo

-BOOOOOOOMMMMM-

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¡Esta temblando!

-¿Cómo es posible que el cielo mismo se sacuda? Pregunta Radamantis

-Ya comenzaron a salir mis súbditas….¡NO SE DEJEN SORPENDER, SIGAN COMBATIENDO! Ordena Himeko

Abajo

-*Cof*Cof*….uno menos, me faltan dos dice Anita

-Al contrario…..hiciste lo que justamente quería que hicieras dice Him parado enfrente de los huevecillos verde y azul

-¡NO TE DEJES SORPRENDER, ACABA CON ELLOS ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE! Grita Poochi

-No se que fue lo que hice, pero acabare con tus planes dice Anita

-Me temo que no puedo permitirte hacer eso, mis hermanas aun no salen…aunque me convendría más que no salieran

-¿Quién dijo eso?

**(Scanty & Knee Socks)**

** I want you**  
><strong>To make believe it's the first time<strong>  
><strong>And I gotta say to you<strong>  
><strong>Love will find a way and that's always true I want you<strong>  
><strong>To make believe it's the first time<strong>  
><strong>And I gotta say to you<strong>  
><strong>Love will find a way and that's always true I want you<strong>  
><strong>To make believe it's the first time<strong>  
><strong>And I gotta say to you<strong>  
><strong>Love will find a way and that's always true<strong>

-Lamento no haberme presentado, es solo que no se me da la gana dice una pelirroja con ojos color sangre, además de estar semidesnuda ya que su cuerpo esta cubierto con escamas que cubren las partes necesarias además de tener cuernos y cola de dragón

**And I gotta ****  
><strong>**Always true ****  
><strong>**And I gotta ****  
><strong>**To make believe, always true to make believe**

-No seas tan descortés hija mía, ella merece saber tu nombre antes de pasar al otro mundo dice Him

-Chsss….ok, mi nombre es Berserk…y soy tu peor pesadilla dice con ojos muy malvados la dragonica personaje

**Want you, want you, want you ****  
><strong>**Love will find a way and I**

**Want you, want you, want you ****  
><strong>**Love will find a way and I **

-Como veras mi querida guerrera, ella es el fruto de la masacre que realizaron contra mis subordinados y tus soldados, y ahora como veras….la sangre empieza a escurrir por el techo gracias al combate que hay arriba, alimentando y acelerando más el proceso dice Him

**First time and I gotta ****  
><strong>**First time and I gotta ****  
><strong>**First time and I gotta**

-Imposible dice Anita

**To make believe it's the ****  
><strong>**To make believe it's the ****  
><strong>**To make believe it's the first time**

En otro lado

-¿Qué es esta poderosa fuerza que siento? Se pregunta Rato

-Mi señor ha comenzado a sacar sus cartas de triunfo contra todos ustedes, nadie se salvara de su ira dice Sedusa

-Entonces no tengo que perder mas tiempo contigo dice Anita corriendo en dirección a la fuente mas grande de poder

-¡No escaparas! Advierte Sedusa lanzando sus cuchillas pero son desviadas por Rato que rompe el techo de una patada para bloquearle el camino

-¡Terminaremos esta pelea después! dice Anita corriendo con todas sus fuerzas

-Tonta humana…hubieras dejado mejor que yo terminara contigo dice Sedusa mientras se desvanece en el aire

**To you, to you, to you, love will find a way and I ****  
><strong>**To you, to you, to you, love will find a way and that's always true**

En la cámara

-No importa quien seas o que tan descarada te veas….te derrotare aquí mismo dice Anita poniéndose en guardia

-¿En serio?...entonces inténtalo ingenua responde Berserk poniéndose en guardia también

**I want you ****  
><strong>**To make believe it's the first time ****  
><strong>**And I gotta say to you ****  
><strong>**Love will find a way and that's always true**

**I want you ****  
><strong>**To make believe it's the first time ****  
><strong>**And I gotta say to you ****  
><strong>**Love will find a way and that's always true**

-¡KYYYAAAAA!

-¡RAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Ambas comienzan a intercambiar golpes rápidamente, teniendo una gran defensa y poder ataque ambas, pero solo era el principio

**Party people put 'em up ****  
><strong>**Take it down and turn it up**

**Party people put 'em up ****  
><strong>**Take it down and turn it up**

-No te parece increíble el poder de tan solo uno de mis hijas dice Him

-¡NO PERMITIRE QUE SIGAS HACIENDO ESTO! grita Poochi presionando más sus ataduras

-Inténtalo todo lo que quieras…pero no servirá de nada, ya es tarde para todos los de este mundo

**Party people put 'em up ****  
><strong>**Take it down and turn it up**

**Party people put 'em up **  
><strong>Take it down and turn it up<strong>

-Eres fuerte…pero no estas a mi nivel dice Anita comenzando a brincar rápidamente por el lugar

-¿Qué?...¡AHHHHHHH! grita Berserk al momento de sentir que la agarro por la cintura

-¡Toma esto! dice Anita haciendo un suplex que incluso destruye el piso con su cuerpo

Anita suelta una sonrisa al ver que su movimiento había servido, pero de pronto siente algo que la envuelve y la arroja hacia arriba

-¡Mi turno! dice Berserk lanzándose contra ella y comienzan a ascender juntas hasta arriba, atravesando cada piso hasta llegar a la fortaleza

-¡GAAAAGGGRRR!

-¡AGUANTA ESTO ESTUPIDA! Grita Berserk propinándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago que la manda a volar hacia fuera de la fortaleza

Berserk observa como la batalla se ha vuelto una pelea a muerte y se regocija ante eso, entonces extiende sus alas y vuela hacia el lugar donde cayo su adversaria

**I want you ****  
><strong>**To make believe it's the first time ****  
><strong>**And I gotta say to you ****  
><strong>**Love will find a way and that's always true**

-Sal de donde estés…..todavía no termino de jugar dice Berserk

-Y yo todavía no termino de golpearte mas duro dice Anita emboscándola en el aire y la comienza a golpear fuertemente sin darle oportunidad, hasta que le da un cabezazo que la arroja hacia el piso estrellándola

**I want you ****  
><strong>**To make believe it's the first time ****  
><strong>**And I gotta say to you ****  
><strong>**Love will find a way and that's always true**

-Pfffttt…Eso te merecías idiota dice Anita mientras escupe sangre

-jejejeje…..así me gusta….ahora podemos jugar en serio dice Berserk saliendo de entre los escombros

**I want you ****  
><strong>**To make believe it's the first time ****  
><strong>**And I gotta say to you ****  
><strong>**Love will find a way and that's always true**

-¡Estoy lista! Dice Anita

-Que gracioso…..yo también…jejejeje….dice Berserk sacando de sus muñecas unas espadas que están unidas a su cuerpo y las cruza formando una X

Ahora una batalla más mortal se inicia, mientras los dos huevecillos faltantes se siguen desarrollando rápidamente


	48. Chapter 48: Brute

**Ya casi al 50...y casi terminando esta parte antes de entrar a los eventos en Beastland...disfrutenlo y Feliz año nuevo**

Capitulo 48: Brute

En el mar de Efestos, las naves de Beastland llevan a todos los refugiados y heridos a la zona mas segura posible, van lentamente para tratar de no molestar a los mas heridos, aunque no estaban preparados para ver lo que venía a mucha velocidad

-Capitán Piff….algo se esta acercando

-¿Qué es? pregunta Piff

-No creo que sea el enemigo dice Hércules

-¡Por supuesto que no aliento de pescado!...¿como estarían enfrente de nosotros si están haya atrás? Pregunta Piff

-Mira quien habla, aquel que se muerde su propio trasero reclama Hércules

-Mejor eso que estarse lamiendo….sus partes dice Piff

-¡Se acabó, tu trasero terminara en el fondo de este mar! amenaza Hércules

-¡Inténtalo gatito! Reta Piff

-¿Cómo pueden estar peleando en un momento como este?

-VROOOOOMMM-

-¡WHOA!

-VROOOOOMMM-

-¿Pero que?...pregunta Piff al cruzar una nave del tamaño de un bote pesquero a máxima velocidad

-¡Vienen mas! señala Hércules

-VROOOOOMMM-

-VROOOOOMMM-

Diez naves pasaron junto a las naves de Beastland, dejando asombrado a todos los tripulantes, pero su destino era la Fortaleza Abissm y no perdían tiempo en pararse

A bordo de la primera nave

-Niveles de vapor estable, motores estables, alerones estables, combustible estables, todo en orden, llegaremos en poco tiempo al objetivo

-Espero sea así, mi hacha esta lista para destrozar a aquellos que las toquen dice Ulays

-Ten paciencia mi noble guerrero, tenemos que estar preparados para enfrentar lo inesperado dice Sarasdor

-Lo que me preocupa es tener que viajar en estas cosas…..me ponen nerviosa dice una felina de color blanco y ojos azules que porta unas garras de combate en su cinto

-Descuide señorita, mientras no presionemos estas hermosuras de naves…no pasara nada dice el Doctor D.

-¿Y que pasa si las presionamos? Pregunta Ulays

-Bueno….explotaremos hehehehe responde el Doctor D.

-¿QUE?-

-¿Qué esperaban?, construirlas en tan poco tiempo fue épico, serán unas maravillas cuando sean usadas para el comercio, aunque también tiene uso militar….pero cumplirá nuestro trato ¿verdad Utonium? Pregunta el Doctor D.

-Por supuesto, estas naves que nos ayudó a construir solo serán usadas por nosotros…nada mas….de todas maneras solo venimos por ellas, el plan es tomarlas y salir de ahí…cuando esto llegue a nuestro territorio decidiremos entonces que hacer dice el profesor

-Entiendo….será todo un honor el que me dejara participar en esto, yo Twilight juro no defraudarlo responde la felina

-Descuida Twilight….solo tenemos que recogerlas…..espero no tengamos que entrar en combate dice Ken

-Por eso trajimos a los mejores de DYNAMO para esto….si se dificulta la misión, seremos los que entren en acción para que se las lleven de ese lugar mientras peleamos contra ellos dice Ulays

-Si….gracias a todos por ayudarnos en esto (las sangre de los dragones se volvió oscura según me han reportado, algo esta pasando ahí y quiero ver con mis propios ojos que es lo que esta afectándolas) piensa el profesor

Batalla de la Fortaleza Abissm

-¡PELEEN CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS!

-¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE DESTRUYAN NUESTRO HOGAR!

-KABOOOMMM-

-¡DISPARALE, A LA CABEZA!

-¿Es todo lo que me ofrecen?...¡DEMANDO UNA MEJOR PELEA! Grita Himeko mientras tiene a su alrededor cadáveres del enemigo así como de sus soldados, pero ella no demuestra piedad o se detiene a ayudar a los heridos, solo continua combatiendo disfrutando la batalla

En las catacumbas

La cámara de Reflexión se sigue alimentando de la sangre derramada y el proceso de incubación se intensifica cada ves mas, por lo que Him decide dejar a los hechiceros oscuros terminar el trabajo mientras el se recupera

-Es una lástima que nos estemos perdiendo la acción de arriba, pero de todas maneras ya sabemos el resultado de esta guerra dice Him

-No te saldrás con la tuya responde Poochi

-¿No?...si ya me salí con la mía, observa el destino de este mundo…será mi mundo y lo gobernare todo por el resto de la existencia misma, incluso me veo tentado de conquistar otros mundos y universos….será grandioso dice Him

-Grrrrr…(perdónenme por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarlas…ni para destruirlas…merezco esta humillación…..perdoname….amigo mio) piensa Poochi mientras una lagrima se derrama de sus ojos

-¡ANITA! Grita Rato

-Vaya….creí que era solo una la que vino aquí dice Him

-Dragón negro….¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A ANITA? Pregunta Rato

-Yo nada, ella esta combatiendo con alguien en estos momentos…puedes esperar tu turno dice Him

-¡NO PIERDAS TIEMPO, DEBES DE DETENER ESTO AQUÍ! grita Poochi

-¿Qué?...¿que son esas cosas? pregunta Rato

-Nada que te interese, pero puedes intentar destruirlas….o puedes ir hacia donde esta tu amiga…si es que sigue viva dice Him

-¡NO LO ESCUCHES, VINISTE AQUÍ A REALIZAR UNA MISIÓN, ES MAS IMPORTANTE AHORA! grita Poochi

Rato se queda dudando, ya que por un lado debía de detener al dragón negro…pero tampoco podía dejar a su amiga en peligro

-¿Dónde….donde esta….ella? pregunta Rato

-No…..no te desvíes dice Poochi

-¿Ves ese hoyo?...salieron por ahí hasta afuera, si te apresuras tal ves la veas en el momento justo cuando caiga indica Him

-Eso jamas pasara, cuando ella este bien vendremos ambas y te acabaremos dice Rato retirándose por el camino que le indico Him

-¿Ves pulgoso?...los héroes de antaño ya no existen….estos nuevos no conocen lo que es sacrificar algo para realizar un bien jejejejejHAHAHAHAHAH se burla Him

Arriba

-BOOOOOMMMM-

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!

-¡RAAAAAAHHHH!

Berserk y Anita mantienen una gran pelea entre ellas, pero a pesar de estar desarmada demuestra una gran capacidad de combate frente a la dragonica chica que utiliza sus espadas llamada "Colmillos venenosos"

-Ah….ah-ah….ah

-¿Cansada?...patética humana…solo retrasas lo inevitable dice Berserk

-(Si esto sigue así voy a perder, su nivel de combate es superior a otros que me haya enfrentado….incluso me esta superando….pero aun tengo una carta bajo mi manga) piensa Anita

-¿Terminaste de orar?...es hora de que terminemos esto…..¡HYAAAAAAA! indica Berserk lanzándose con toda su fuerza contra Anita

-¡NO TAN RAPIDO IDIOTA!...¡VEO QUE ERES FUERTE Y REQUIEREN UNA RIVAL IGUAL, VEAMOS SI PUEDES CON ESTO…*FIUUUUUU*…ENSEÑENLES LO QUE ES JUGAR CON FUEGO CHICOS! grita Anita haciendo un circulo de hechizo que brilla al momento de golpear el piso con su látigo haciendo aparecer un Cerbero enorme que de sus bocas juntan tres bolas de energía que disparan e impactan en Berserk

-KABOOOMMM-

-Bien hecho mis niños…..acabaron con esa bruja dice Anita

-Guuaauu-

-Es demasiado temprano para celebrar una victoria tonta

-¡Im-im-imposible! Dice Anita

-Nada es imposible para mi, te daré un 10 por agarrarme por sorpresa y un 0 por que eso fue muy débil dice Berserk sin mostrar daño alguno

-¡Solo fanfarroneas, no tienes el poder necesario para derrotar a Cerbero! Indica Anita

-Inténtalo si te atreves jejejeje desafía Berserk

-¡MUESTRALE TU VERDADERO PODER CERBERO! Ordena Anita

-GROOOOAAAAA-

Cerbero se lanza contra Berserk y ella lo esquiva con mucha facilidad, incluso hasta se empieza a reír de tan patética demostración de fuerza

-Por favor….¿intentas dañarme acaso? Pregunta Berserk

-¡DEMUESTRALE UNA VES MAS TU PODER CERBERO, INCINERALA HASTA LOS HUESOS! Ordena Anita

Cerbero se prepara para realizar otra ves su disparo, pero esta ves empieza a acumular mucha energía

-Tch, tch….¿piensas usar ese poder para derrotarme?...¿acaso no piensas en los demás que mataras con eso? pregunta Berserk

-Todos nosotros estamos preparados para morir por lo que creemos y queremos proteger responde Anita

-Ya veo….así será más divertido cuando te atraviese la garganta y veas antes de morir como aquellos ineptos terminan en una fosa dice Berserk

-¡DALE CON TODO CERBERO! Ordena Anita

Cerbero se dispone a disparar, pero Berserk lega hasta donde esta el y se dispone a disparar primero

-¡EL PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD SE ALIMENTARA DE TU ALMA!...¡DARKNESS CLAW! Grita Berserk incendiando su mano en flamas oscuras y atraviesa el cuerpo de Cerbero destruyéndolo en el momento del disparo creando una gran explosión

-KABOOOOMMMM-

¡AHHHHHHH! Grita Anita al ser lanzada por la tremenda explosión

El ruido detiene un poco la pelea dejando a todos muy asustados menos a Himeko que el sonido de esa tremenda destrucción era música para sus oídos

-*Cof*cof*…..¿Cerbero? pregunta Anita al estar ya al borde de sus fuerzas

-Es una lástima, tanto poder y no saber usarla…descuida ya que te reuniré con el dice Berserk tomándolo de su cabello y la pone a la altura de una segura estocada

-Uggggg….mo-mo-mons-truo dice Anita

-No hubiera elegido mejores palabras para enviarte al infierno….¡MUERE! grita Berserk

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! grita Rato

Berserk se da cuenta del ataque y arroja a Anita a un lado para defenderse de una patada que la arroja varios metros

-Anita…..Anita, respóndeme dice Rato

-Ra….Ra….Ra-to dice con dificultad Anita

-Descuida, ya estoy aquí, resiste dice Rato

-Odio que me interrumpan cuando estoy asesinando dice muy molesta Berserk

-¡No la mataras, no permitiré que lo hagas!...¡AHORA YO SERE TU OPONENTE! Grita Rato

-Tch…..¿cuantas de ustedes alimañas debo de destruir para que pueda disfrutar la masacre que hare? Pregunta Berserk

-No haras ninguna masacre, te detendré aquí y ahora…además….el ya llego dice Rato

-¿Eh? pregunta Berserk

Fortaleza Abissm

-¡PRINCESA, PRINCESA!

-¿Qué sucede ahora?...pregunta Himeko

-¡LAS FUERZAS ENEMIGAS ESTAN RECIBIENDO REFUERZOS!

-Con que ya están aquí…pues no hay que hacerlos esperar dice Himeko comenzando a correr a su encuentro

Este acto suyo inspira a los soldados de los tres reinos que se apresuran a estar junto a ella para obtener la victoria

-¡Todos los dragones, junto a su princesa! Ordena Radamantis

El ejercito de los tres reinos se reúne y observan casi con asombro el enorme número de soldados y armas de ataque que llegaban al lugar, comandados por su príncipe y futuro rey Gulcasa junto a la sacerdotisa Yggdra

-Son….son-demasiados princesa

-¿Así?...entonces ¿por qué no tengo miedo como tu? pregunta Himeko

-¿Eh?

-¡ESCUCHENME SOLDADOS, MASACRAREMOS A ESTOS INVASORES Y DESPUES LES REGRESAREMOS EL FAVOR EN SUS PROPIAS TIERRAS, ASÍ QUE NO RETROCEDAN Y NO SIENTAN TEMOR ALGUNO! Grita Himeko

-¡YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!

-Parece que están deseosos de morir….envían la primera oleada…quiero la cabeza de aquella, ella me dirá donde se encuentra mi verdadero objetivo ordena Gulcasa

-¿Dónde están Rato y Anita?...espero estén bien dice Yggdra

-Descuida hermana, las encontraremos…..¡Kein! dice Gulcasa

-A sus ordenes señor dice un Centauro con una gran espada

-Dirige el ataque, nosotros nos dirigiremos a buscar a Rato y Anita, las necesitamos ordena Gulcasa

-Ala orden señor…..¡SOLDADOS AVANCEN! Ordena Kein

-¡TUUUURRRRUUUUU!-

El sonido del cuerno de batalla resuena en el lugar y se lanza la primera oleada, apoyados por las catapultas y cañones, además de las flechas y magia, mientras Gulcasa cabalga en su dragón junto a sus escoltas e Yggdra con sus valkyrias

-¡MANTENGAN LAS FILAS! Ordena Himeko

Los soldados temerosos sienten que deben de correr, pero sus pies no se mueven y se quedan parados esperando que terminen pronto con sus vidas

Abajo

-Ve mi hija…la más salvaje de las tres….ve y derrota a tus enemigos en mi nombre ordena Him parado frente al huevecillo verde que se abre soltando una espesa nube, una figura aparece entre la nube pero solo sus ojos verdes son vistos y sale por el hoyo que había en el techo a una gran velocidad

-FSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

-¿Qué es ese sonido?

-¿Qué sucede?

El sonido de algo realmente rápido se hace escuchar silenciando el evento que estaba por realizarse

-¡Ahí en el cielo!

Ambos bandos observan el cielo donde una figura cubre el sol con una grandes alas de dragón

**(Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)**

**Furimuita sono ushiro no (shoumen daare?) ****  
><strong>**Kurayami ni tsume wo tatete (yoru wo hikisaita)**

-Hehehehehehe se ríe la extraña personaje que es una humana/dragón verde azabache, cabellos oscuro y ojos asesinos esmeraldas, al igual que la primera carece de vestimenta alguna y esta cubierta de escamas, la única diferencia es que sobresalen cuchillas en sus codos además de tener en forma de circulo sus cuernos y una cola que oculta cuchillas en ella, una criatura diseñada para exterminar

**Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho wo ****  
><strong>**Tsutaiochiru ****  
><strong>**Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara**

-¡No se dejen sorprender, avancen! Ordena Kein

Las fuerza de Red Dragón siguen avanzando mientras los soldados de los tres reinos se quedan pasmados antes tan extraña criatura. Como si cazara por el movimiento, observa a sus presas y pasa su lengua por sus labios antes de extender mas sus alas y descender rápidamente en picada, directamente hacia el centauro

**Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni ****  
><strong>**Sono yubi goto tsuretette ageru ****  
><strong>**Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e ****  
><strong>**Ato modori wa mou dekinai**

¡CUIDADO SEÑOR!

-¿Qué? pregunta Kein al ver que se arrojaba hacia el a gran velocidad, con unos ojos asesinos que le congelaban la sangre

-Eres mío dice la dragonica personaje

-¡VEN POR MI MONSTRUO! Desafía Kein sosteniendo su gran espada

**Hitorizutsu kesarete yuku (aoi honoo) ****  
><strong>**Kurayami no sono mukou ni (asa wa mou konai)**

**Kagami no naka de ugomeki nobashite kuru musuu no te de ****  
><strong>**Saa dareka wo koko e izanainasai**

Kein mide el tiempo y lanza un tremendo golpe con su arma hacia su enemiga, ella solo sonríe y para el golpe con sus cuchillas del codo y lo parte en dos la espada mientras gira rápidamente, sin darle oportunidad ella gira hacia el riéndose y en tan solo un segundo lo atraviesa, al momento de detenerse empieza a lamer la sangre que había en sus manos y Kein cae pedazo por pedazo sin que supiera si murió al instante o estaba muriendo poco a poco

**Oni san kochira te no naru hou e ****  
><strong>**Donna ni nigetemo tsukamaete ageru ****  
><strong>**Higurashi ga naku kemono michi kara ****  
><strong>**Kikoeteita koe wa mou nai**

Las fuerzas de Red Dragon se quedan inmovilizadas y temerosas, ella empieza a mirarlos y les sonríe

-Síganme alimentando con su miedo, sigan alimentando a Brute…..quiero escucharlos gritar, quiero escuchar sus huesos romperse…..¡QUIERO VERLOS MUERTOS A TODOS! grita Brute arrojándose contra los soldados y masacrándolos uno a uno o en conjunto sin darles oportunidad

**Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni ****  
><strong>**Sono yubi goto tsuretette ageru ****  
><strong>**Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e ****  
><strong>**Ato modori wa mou dekinai**

La masacre era aterradora que ella se volvió el centro de atención y comenzaron a batirse en retirada para no caer en su frenesí asesino, al ver que su presa se alejaba, cambio de dirección hacia el ejército de los tres reinos

-Siguen ustedes…jejejejeje dice Brute

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Los soldados no pueden ocultar su miedo al ver que se lanza hacia ellos

**Oni san kochira te no naru hou e ****  
><strong>**Donna ni nigetemo tsukamaete ageru ****  
><strong>**Higurashi ga naku kemono michi kara ****  
><strong>**Kikoeteita koe wa mou nai**

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Pregunta Himeko parándose frente a ella sin temor alguno

Ella se detiene a pocos metros de su cara, poniéndole las cuchillas de su cola enfrente de ella, pero Himeko ni se inmuta y la mira con decisión

-Grrrrrrrr

-Tu enemigo te espera, termínalos…..masácralos…pero antes ayuda a tu hermana a exterminar a aquellas que les dan esperanzas a estos pobres ilusos, es una orden dice Himeko

-…como diga, princesa responde Brute extendiendo sus alas y vuela en dirección hacia la batalla de Berserk y Rato

-¿Princesa?

-¿Qué están esperando?...¡EL ENEMIGO ESTA INDEFENSO Y SU MORAL ACABA DE SER DESTRUIDO, ACABEMOSLOS AHORA! grita Himeko levantando su espada y se lanza hacia un desmoralizado y temeroso ejercito

-¡SIIIIIIII!

-¡ACABEMOS CON ELLOS!

-¡DRAGONES, ACABENLOS! Ordena Pura

Cámara de Reflexión

-Eso es mi pequeña, guíalos a la victoria y cuando menos se lo esperen…..serán exterminados también….jejejejeje…..MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA se burla Him

Esta guerra paso de ser una batalla a una masacre de proporciones épicas…y solo falta una para que el destino de este mundo sea sellado y terminado en tan solo un acto…..¿ganara Him o podrá Gulcasa lograr su cometido?


	49. Chapter 49: Brat

**Lamento el retraso pero las clases ya comenzaron y de nuevo a tener poco tiempo...que chafa, en fin disfruten el cap.**

Capitulo 49: Brat

-Hermano….algo sucede dice Yggdra

-¿Qué es? pregunta Gulcasa

-Son nuestros guerreros, están siendo asesinados dice Yggdra

-….no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos una misión que cumplir dice Gulcasa

-No podemos dejar que mueran de esa forma dice Yggdra

-Tampoco podemos dejar que su muerte sea en balde dice Gulcasa

-No puedo permitirlo, que los niños de nuestro dios perezcan dice Yggdra

-Entonces ve hermana…..yo me ocupare de todo dice Gulcasa

-No tardare, pero por favor…no vayas a usarlo dice Yggdra

-Es tu decisión y esta es la mía hermana….has lo que tengas que hacer dice Gulcasa

-De acuerdo…..tenemos que regresar a nuestro reino con la victoria sobre el mal dice Yggdra retirándose junto a sus valkyrias

-Espero que nuestro tu destino no sea llorar por alguien como yo dice Gulcasa avanzando con sus caballeros dragón

Mientras en el campo de batalla

-¡AAAIIIIIEEEE!

-¡RETIRADA!

-¡CORRAN TODOS!

-¡NO DEJEN A NI UNO CON VIDA! ordena Himeko

Esta batalla se torno una carnicería y no mostraban piedad o aceptaban rendición alguna….es como si sus almas fueran controladas para realizar estos actos tan cobardes

-¡IRONBELLYS, HORA DE COMER!

-¡GROOOOOAAAAA!

-¡AYUDENME,AHHHHHHHH!

-Tranquilo, el dios dragón no permitirá que esto continúe….¡OH VALKYRIE DE LA REBELION, EN LOS MOMENTOS DE DESESPERACIÓN BRINDAMOS LA VICTORIA!...¡REVOLUCIÓN! grita Yggdra saltando desde su montura hasta donde era mas necesitada

El Ironbelly abre su mandíbula de par en par para devorarlos enteros, pero la espada de Yggdra se infunde con luz y salta hacia arriba del dragón propinando un golpe que lo extermina en tan solo un segundo, dejando caer su gran peso ya sin vida

-¡Imposible!

-¡Na-na-nadie puede derrotar a un dragón así como así!

-¡HIJOS DEL DIOS DRAGÓN, ESCUCHEN A SU SACERDOTISA, CONTINUEN PELEANDO POR LA LUZ QUE ACABARA CON LA OSCURIDAD Y NOS DARA LA PAZ ETERNA! Grita Yggdra alzando rápidamente la moral del ejercito del Red Dragon

-¡TE SEGUIMOS SACERDOTISA!

-¡YEEEEAAAHHHH!

-¡NO PODEMOS DEJARNOS VENCER!

-¡DISPARENLES CON TODO!

De repente la batalla se empareja haciendo que no llegara a su fin aun el conflicto, lo que le alegra mucho a Himeko que busca enfrentarse a aquella que la desafío al interponerse en su victoria

Mientras

-¡TOMA ESTO!

-Gck…ah…hmp…..tsk

La batalla entre Rato y Berserk inicia, pero ambas tienen habilidades superiores, demostrando ser un difícil contrincante para Berserk que entonces hace trampa para favorecer el combate, comienza por arrojarle rocas a mucha velocidad, para después propinarle una patada que la arroja hacia atrás, luego comienza a volar y hacer ataques en picada, obteniendo ventaja en esto

-Maldita…¿es que no sabes combatir con honor? Pregunta Rato

-En una batalla no importa el honor, solo ganar responde Berserk

-Chsss…entonces estas destinada a perder, ¡prepárate! Dice Rato

-Pretextos, pretextos…pero como quieras dice Berserk

-FSSSSSH-

¿Qué? pregunta Berserk al ver que desaparece de su vista

-PUNCH-

-¡AHHHHH! Maldita….¿dónde estás? pregunta Berserk al recibir un puñetazo en la cara sin ver desde donde venia

-¡AQUÍ! grita Rato propinándole una patada en el cuello que la arroja al suelo

-TUMP-

-Te dije…estas destinada a perder dice Rato

-Grrrrr…..jejejeje se ríe Berserk

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Pregunta Rato

-Pensé que seria muy aburrido esto…pero estas demostrando mejores sorpresas que la otra…muy bien…termino el calentamiento dice Berserk

-….¿Aun no entiendes que estas en desventaja? Pregunta Rato aumentando su velocidad

-Oh….a desaparecido….¿donde estará?...¡DERECHA! grita Berserk parando la patada de Rato

-¿Cómo? Pregunta rato

-Jejejeje….juguemos mas dice Berserk desapareciendo junto con Rato

Mientras

-Están cerca…puedo sentirlo , sigan adelante ordena Gulcasa

-¡Si se…!

-BOOOOMMM-

-Uggggg-

-¿Pero quien? Pregunta Gulcasa al ver que sus soldados habían sido aplastados por algo

-Jejejejeje….¿eres fuerte? pregunta la Dragonpunk Girl Brute alzando a uno de los caballeros que a sido atravesado por la cola de ella

-Déjame adivinar…..eres una lunática que cree que puede conmigo dice Gulcasa bajándose de su dragón

-Pensaba arrebatarle la presa a mi hermana, pero creo que puedo divertirme contigo…..deberías estar muy agradecido dice Brute

-Pagaras caro por lo que les hiciste a mis hombres…morirás aquí mismo advierte Gulcasa

-Esa es mi línea…jejejejejeje se ríe Brute

Arriba de la fortaleza

-¡Estamos en el punto indicado!

-¡Este es el plan, derriben sus armas de asedio para que las podamos encontrar mas fácilmente! Ordena el profesor

-Cuente con ello

-Aterrizare las naves por ese lado, cuando las tengan nos largamos de aquí dice el profesor D.

-De acuerdo….nosotros iremos a revisar la fortaleza, en caso de no hallarlas…iremos al campo de batalla dice el profesor

-Entendido profesor dice Ken

-Prepárense para descender dice Sarasdor

Justo encima de la fortaleza aparecen extrañas naves que pasan en tan solo un segundo, pero dejan caer una esfera con 5 personajes adentro, dirigiéndose hacia el interior. Mientras las otras naves continúan hasta donde están los cañones y cataculpas

-VROOOOOMMM-

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡NOS ATACAN!

Las naves pasan sin siquiera que les apuntaran o dispararan, esta distracción les brinda la ventaja a otras 9 esferas con personal de DYNAMO que al momento de descender se abalanzan sobre las armas de asedio y las destruyen rápidamente (consiste en guerreros, magos, cazadores, monjes y sus exclusivos Tecs que utilizan armamento científico para neutralizar energía mágica además de portar armas de fuego)

Adentro

-(susurro) Pasen sin ser descubiertos…no deben saber que estuvimos aquí dice el profesor

El grupo empieza a avanzar entre el lugar, estaba totalmente vacío ya que todo el mundo se encontraba peleando, al examinarlo no hallan nada en el lugar

-No están aquí, deben de estar combatiendo dice Sarasdor

-De acuerdo….dirijámonos al campo de batalla, eviten entrar en combate lo mas que puedan dice el profesor

-Un segundo….déjame probar mi nuevo invento dice Ken

-¿Tu nuevo invento? Pregunta el profesor

-Si, lo diseñe en base a un resonador de sonido, básicamente debe de indicarnos si hay algo escondido aquí, este lugar se rumorea que tenía lugares ocultos….lo único que tengo que hacer es ponerlo en el suelo y mostrara dejara la impresión delo lugar en este papel una ves que lo accione…aléjense un poco por si resulta un poco fuerte dice Ken sacando un control y cubriéndose atrás de una pared

-Click-

-BOOOOMMMMM-

Abajo

-¿Qué?...¿mas invitados?...bueno, no importa realmente dice Him

-(¿Que fue ese sonido?) se pregunta Poochi

-Bueno, me gusta disfrutar tu compañía, pero hay una batalla que dirigir y un imperio que construir….tal vez te liberes pero no lo suficiente para cuando el tercero se habrá…..me quedaría a ver que te hará pero me llama el destino….adiós dice Him desapareciendo en una nube oscura

-¿Lo ven?, sirvió….hay pasajes debajo de este lugar…aunque no estoy seguro si podrían estar ahí dice Ken

-Es mejor revisar por todos lados dice Twilight

-De acuerdo…..hare una entrada, para atrás todos dice el profesor

-KABOOOMMM-

-Todos adentro y estén alertas, no sabemos si hay algo ahí dice Ulays

En la batalla de Berserk

Rato tiene problemas para aguantar el ritmo de velocidad ya que no había algun ser que pudiera igualarla además de mantenerlo por mas tiempo, continúan hasta que Rato ya no puede continuar mas

-¡AHHHHHHH!

-¿Qué sucede?...creí que seguiríamos peleando en mi velocidad dice Berserk

-¿A-a-a tu…..velocidad? pregunta Rato

-Me sorprendiste enserio cuando te empezaste a mover así, creí que serias digna pero estas muy lejos de superarme, como ves….ni siquiera use toda mi fuerza en esto….me has decepcionado dice Berserk

-Tsk…..tú también me has sorprendido, nunca creí que haría esto…a no ser que fuera nuestro verdadero objetivo dice Rato limpiándose la sangre de su cara

-¿Eh?...con que aun quieres fanfarronear, no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme…y puedo sentir algo mas por ese lado…¿tu también lo sientes? Pregunta Berserk

-¿Qué? pregunta Rato

-Una de mis hermanas ya a renacido y está enfrentándose a otro sujeto….su oponente se ve mas prometedor que tu, así que te matare rápidamente para ir por el dice Berserk

-Jamás…jamás podrán derrotar a nuestro señor…..es por eso que te detendré aquí mismo dice Rato

En la pelea de Brute

¡RAAAAARRRRR!

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!

-Clink-Clank-Clink-

El sonido de la segadora de Gulcasa y las cuchillas de Brute hacen eco en el lugar, ni uno cede terreno o muestra algún error en la ejecución que pueda suponer un error fatal para ellos, incluso el solo viento empieza a cortar el lugar en donde están, arboles, rocas, cadáveres nada se salva de recibir ese aire de muerte y destrucción

Abajo

-Limpio

-Limpio

-No hay nada aquí abajo…pero es muy extenso dice Sarasdor

-Tal ves, pero mi olfato me indica que están aquí…puedo sentir su esencia dice Ulays

-SI yo también lo huelo, además de otras cosas…..el olor a muerte abunda mucho por ese lugar dice Twilight

-Entonces vayamos ahí ordena el profesor

Cámara de Reflexión

-No…puedo…..liberarme….esta muy apretado…admítelo Poochi….fracasaste….les fallaste a ellas….le fallaste a tu amigo…a todos…..a todos dice Poochi

El tercer huevecillo empieza a brillar más intensamente y al momento de abrirse suelta un gélido viento que comienza a congelar todo a su alrededor, de entre todo esto sale una figura caminando muy femeninamente y se acerca al perro prisionero donde solo se le notan unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar. Poochi solo se queda observando, pensando como terminara todo y siente la mano helada recorrer su cara, examinándolo poco a poco mostrando que tiene unas uñas muy largas de color azul oscuro que le hacen una pequeña cortada en la cara

-Termina de una ves, no esperes que te suplique ordena Poochi

La figura se molesta un poco por esa actitud, por lo que sus uñas empiezan a crecer hasta tocar su garganta, estaba lista para terminarlo pero

-¡ALTO AHÍ! grita Ken

-¡QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS, SERA MEJOR QUE LO DEJES TRANQUILO! Ordena Twilight

-Tee-hee se burla la figura y se aleja por el hoyo en el techo para salir hacia la superficie

-¡Poochi!...¿estas bien? pregunta Ken

-Si…..lo estoy responde Poochi

-¿Qué era eso? pregunta Ulays

-No lo se, pero creo que tuvimos suerte que se fuera dice Sarasdor

-Poochi…¿Dónde están ellas? Pregunta el profesor

-Están perdidas, acabadas…..es el fin de todo dice Poochi

-No te entiendo….¿que es lo que dices? pregunta Ken

-Lo que escuchaste…..el mal nos a vencido y pronto todos estaremos muertos dice Poochi

-¿Quién era la que salio por ahí? pregunta el profesor

-…..Miyako responde Poochi

-¡Imposible!...¡Miyako nunca se atrevería a hacerte daño! reclama Ken

-Es por que dejo de ser ella, fue transformada en otra cosa que solo piensa en la muerte y destrucción, al igual que Momoko y Kaoru…..ya no hay salvación dice Poochi

-¿Fracasamos entonces? pregunta Twilight

-No creo….debe de haber alguna forma dice el profesor

-Puedo deducir por los restos de magia de estas cosas….que fue algo realmente laborioso…..este tipo de lugares jamás debieron ser concebidos dice Sarasdor

-¿Qué sigue entonces?...si ellas nos atacan no creo quedarme sin defenderme dice Ulays

-¡Piensa Poochi, por favor!...¡debe haber una forma! dice Ken con lagrimas en sus ojos

-La hay…pero ese artefacto desapareció hace mucho….encontrarlo es imposible al igual que reproducirlo…¡si tan solo supiera en donde quedo! Dice Poochi

-¿Qué cosa!? Pregunta el profesor

-Algo que elimina los polvos oscuros….fue usado para liberar a varias criaturas de su control después de su derrota, pero desapareció….después de que tomamos caminos separados el y yo….dice Poochi

-¿De quien es al que tantos mencionas? Pregunta Twilight

-Him, el dragón negro…..aquel que controla los polvos oscuros y que hace mil años intento controlar al mundo…..indica Poochi

-¿Un dragón negro poderoso?...supongo que uso ese poder para controlarlas ya que están conectadas con sus dragones dice Sarasdor

-En nuestro pueblo se menciona también ese dragón…no puede haber error, si lo que dices es verdad y ya las tiene en su poder…..todo esta perdido dice Ulays

-¡No hay que darnos por vencidos!...venimos por ellas y nos iremos con ellas dice Ken

-¡Entiende Ken!...no hay nada excepto la caja electro…..y jamás la encontraremos ya que fue escondido para evitar que fuera usado de manera incorrecta, el mismo caballero dragón lo escondió y jamás supe donde…tratar de hallarlo seria una perdida de tiempo dice Poochi

Arriba

La batalla se había emparejado a pesar de ya no contar con sus armas de asedio, Yggdra combate contra Himeko en una batalla muy reñida, sus espadas chocan entre si demostrando sus habilidades con esta arma, mientras sus soldados combaten ferozmente hasta que

-¡Sera mejor que te rindas!...no quisiera dañar ese lindo rostro que tienes dice Himeko

-Puedo sentir en ti una gran cantidad de energía oscura, no se que es lo que te hizo…..pero te aseguro que si me das la oportunidad poder liberarte de ese mal dice Yggdra

-Ha…..¿liberarme dices?...hablas solo tonterías, ¡PREPARATE! Grita Himeko lanzándose contra Yggdra

-¡ERES UNA NECIA! Grita Yggdra parando su tremendo golpe

Ambas se quedan trabadas con sus espadas, intentando lograr romper la defensa de cada una para propinar un golpe mortal, hasta que…..

**(AIMO ~ Tori no Hito)**

**aimo aimo**  
><strong>ne-deru ru-she<strong>  
><strong>noina miria<strong>  
><strong>enderu purodea<strong>  
><strong>fotomi<strong>

Una figura rápidamente aparece en el cielo y desciende hasta el centro de la batalla, en el momento del impacto los que estaban cerca comienzan a congelarse inmediatamente, despues siguen los demás que a pesar de intentar alejarse son alcanzados….solo Yggdra y Himeko se alcanzan a cubrir evitando tan nefasto destino, al momento de disiparse el polvo aparece una dragonica chica portando unas escamas de color azul oscuro con mucha gracia y belleza, dos cuernos lisos además de una larga cabellera rubia, parecía un angel al extender sus grandes alas de dragón, pero mostraba una sonrisa muy fría y algo tenebrosa

**koko wa attaka na umi dayo**

Yggdra y Himeko se le quedan observando y la catástrofe que había creado al congelar a ambos ejércitos sin importarle quien era aliado y quien no, solo contempla las estatuas de hielo y destruye aquellas que no le parecían bonitas conservarlas

**ru-rei rureia**  
><strong>sora wo mau hibari wa nami da<strong>  
><strong>ru-rei rureia<strong>  
><strong>omae wa yasashi midori no ko<strong>

-¿No les parecen hermosas? Pregunta la personaje

-¿Qué dices?...¡esto te parece hermoso! reclama Yggdra

-La belleza de la tumba siempre es algo que admirar, mantener la belleza es muy importante y destruir aquello que sea horrible o imperfecto debe de desaparecer dice la dragonica al destruir otra estatua con sus manos

**aimo aimo**  
><strong>ne-deru ru-she<strong>  
><strong>noina miria<strong>  
><strong>enderu purodea<strong>  
><strong>fotomi<strong>

-¡Lo que acabas de hacer es algo horrible, no solo acabaste con tus enemigos, si no también a tus aliados! Indica Yggdra

-Enemigos o aliados…..no importa que sean en realidad, si son hermosos los conservo, si no lo son los destruyo y creo un mundo perfecto en donde la belleza absoluta predomina…..¿no te parece?

-Chssss…..me aburro de tanta charla, aun queda mucho por matar en otros sitios, te dejare que te encargues de ella dice Himeko guardando su espada y retirándose del lugar

**koko wa attaka na umi dayo**

-¡Espera! Indica Yggdra

-Me parece bien…ella es hermosa

-(No esperaba enfrentarme a alguien como ella ahora) piensa Yggdra preparándose para enfrentarle

mune no oku ni nemuru ookina ookina itsukushimi wa  
>tsunagu te no hira no ondo de shizuka ni me wo samasu yo<p>

-Pero creo que soy una maleducada, mi nombre es Brat y te agregare a mi colección…..serás una pieza perfecta, tu figura, tus ojos, eres tan hermosa…..y no puedo permitir como esa se dañe, por lo que deja te conservo tal como estas dice Brat al momento de soplarle una ventisca de Hielo

-UGGGGGG Yggdra detiene con su espada el viento frio, encendiéndole llamas que lo consumen

-¿Por qué te resistes?...es un honor que te vuelva algo digno de admirar dice Brat

**koko wa attaka na umi dayo**

-No permitiré que una criatura como tu….que a matado no solo a mis hermanos y hermanas, si no también a sus compañeros sin importarle siquiera, permanezca en este mundo…..¡TE DERROTARE! señala Yggdra con su espada que arde aun mas

-No me agrada que uses ese tono de voz conmigo…si lo quieres hacer por las malas esta bien dice Brat mientras una gran vara sale de entre el hielo del suelo formando una lanza

-¡POR LA ESPADA RED DRAGON, HARE JUSTICIA! Grita Yggdra sosteniendo en alto la espada

-Tee-hee…..¿estarás a la altura de Longinus? Pregunta Brat haciendo girar su lanza

**aimo aimo ne-deru ru-she**  
><strong>mukashi minna hitotsu datta sekai<strong>  
><strong>oide attaka na sora dayo<strong>

Abajo

-Algo sucede ahí afuera, y creo que no es algo bueno dice Ulays

-Tenemos que retirarnos entonces, no es momento para que perezcamos en este lugar dice Twilight

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, ya planearemos otra estrategia para hacer que vuelvan en si….si es magia lo que usan contra ella habrá una oportunidad dice Sarasdor

-Tiene razón, no hay que darnos por vencidos apoya Ken

-¿Acaso hablo en otro idioma?...¡NO HAY OPORTUNIDAD! Grita Poochi mientras rompe el suelo debajo de el

-¡En primer lugar Poochi, debiste confiar en nosotros explicándonos tus conocimientos sobre esto, en segundo lugar debiste advertirnos para no dejar que vinieran y en tercer lugar no es momento para que tengas esos pensamientos pesimistas! Reclama el profesor

-¡Era necesario, creí que lo podría derrotar con la ayuda del ejercito del Red Dragon ya que poseen lo necesario para hacerlo, por eso las uso…..porque sabe que aún no está listo para ellos y es posible que puedan derrotarlas a ellas!...lo cual las liberaría en dado caso….dice Poochi

-¿Estas diciendo que ellos los podrían matar? Pregunta Ken

-Es lo mejor….mejor que estar controladas por Him dice Poochi

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?...¡ELLAS SON NUESTRAS AMIGAS! Grita Ken

-Lose…a mi también me duele eso….también pensé en hacerlo por mi mismo pero dude…..no debi hacerlo dice Poochi

-¿Las ibas a matar?...esto es una declaración muy grave dice Sarasdor

-Pero ya es imposible para nosotros…se que me estas odiando en estos momentos Ken…pero entiende que no podía permitir que sucediera y fui débil…. Dice Poochi

-Vámonos de aquí, de nada sirve que sigamos discutiendo esto dice el profesor

-Poochi….no nos sigas dice Ken

-No lo hare, les falle…..ya no hay lugar para mi en este mundo…¿Qué es esto? pregunta Poochi al observar algo entre los escombros

-Recojamos a los demás y alejémonos, si es tan malo como escuchamos, no tendremos oportunidad si peleamos ahora dice Ulays

-Estoy de acuerdo, vayamos al sitio de evacuación y volveremos a la base dice el profesor

-Esta es….es su marca…¿qué hace aquí en un lugar como este? Se pregunta Poochi al observar el signo del dragón escondido entre los escombros

-Cuando estemos afuera lanza la bengala que indica retirada dice el profesor

-¡Esperen!...¿aun tienen explosivos con ustedes? pregunta Poochi

-¿Para que la quieres? Pregunta Twilight

-Creo que halle algo que nos dejo para este momento…..señala Poochi a la marca en el piso

Hay tres combates muy desiguales y mortales donde solo habrá un ganador, ¿qué esconderá esa marca y por qué esta ahí?...no dejen de leer el próximo capitulo


	50. Chapter 50: Dragonpunk Girls

**Un poco tarde pero aqui esta, el cap 50 y con esto celebro mi primer año aqui trayendoles historias (a pesar de las ocupaciones y problemas de la vida diaria que tengo y me consumen mucho tiempo XP) pero seguire adelante, disfrutenlo y balanceo en dos universos mis historias de los cuales me liberan del estres :)  
><strong>

Capítulo 50: Dragonpunk Girls

-Bzzzzzz….repita…no lo escuchamos, cambio

-Bzzzzz….Digo que resistan todo lo que puedan, el plan sigue en marcha cambio ordena el profesor

-Bzzzzz…entendido…Bzzzzz…cambio y fuera

-Las cosas arriba no van bien, espero esto sirva dice el profesor

-Tiene que servir….sus marcas no están en cualquier lugar dice Poochi

-¿De quien estas hablando? Pregunta Twilight

-De mi antiguo compañero, esta marca representa un sitio donde guardo algo importante….una marca rajada significa algo aprisionado, una marca circular representa una magia utilizable y una marca normal representa un artefacto explica Poochi mientras pone las cargas en su lugar

-¿Entonces hay un artefacto ahí? pregunta Ulays

-En efecto, a veces el me decía que podía ver el futuro después de que perdió lo mas que le importaba en este mundo….así que no es casualidad que esto estuviera aquí….todos atrás y tápense los oídos ordena Poochi mientras enciende una mecha

-BOOOOMMM-

Arriba

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!

-¡RAAAARRRRR!

Rato no puede seguir adelante contra Berserk, quien ya solo la hiere y se divierte con ella, como un animal jugando con su comida

-Ya me aburrí de ti, ¿por qué no eres buena y te quedas tirada desangrándote junto a la otra para que vaya por un verdadero adversario? Pregunta Berserk

-Te….dije-que….uggg….no te permitiría….irte dice a duras penas Rato

-Si, seguro….estas mas muerta que viva, ¿cómo piensas hacer eso? pregunta Berserk

-Con esto indica Rato sacando un orbe mágicamente

-Pftt….¿eso es todo?, esperaba alguna súper arma o algo parecido…..pero has tu mejor tiro dice Berserk

-Esta esfera me fue confiada cuando termine mis entrenamientos como asesina del dragón negro, este poder guardar la destrucción de un mundo en ella que al momento de liberarla acaba con el enemigo sin importar su fuerza explica Rato

-Ohhhh….veo que es algo muy poderoso…pero yo soy más fuerte y puedo resistir incluso la destrucción de un mundo….y te lo demostrare dice Berserk alistando sus alas

-(No esperaba tener que usarlo tan pronto…pero es una enemiga muy fuerte…..debo hacerlo si no….podria poner las cosas muy complicadas para los demás si la dejo viva) piensa rato

-¿Qué tanto esperas?...chsss…entonces te terminare ahora si no haces nada dice Berserk

-(Demonios) piensa Rato

-¡Aquí voy! dice Berserk

-¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS BRUJA? Grita Anita

-¿Qué?...¡SUELTAME! ordena Berserk

Anita se recupera un poco y teniendo al alcance a Berserk, se levanta y la sostiene con toda su fuerza para darle tiempo a Rato de hacer su ataque

-¡DALE CON TODO! Grita Anita

-¿ERES IDIOTA?...¡NOS DESTRUIRA A AMBAS! Grita Berserk

-¿Quién dice que me va afectar? Pregunta Anita

-¿Eh?

Un resplandor comenzó a surgir del orbe que cargaba Rato, desprendía rayos que hacían contacto con la tierra, en ese momento la tierra se empezó a sacudir con fuerza mientras aumentaba mas el poder del orbe

-¡LA VIDA MISMA TIENE UN FINAL, Y EL SONIDO DE MILLONES DE VIDAS SE APAGA EN UN SEGUNDO!...¡ROSE FIRE! Entona Rato alzando el orbe que suelta un enorme resplandor de luz y una fuerte explosión comienza a destruir todo a su alrededor

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-BOOOOOMMMM-

Las demás batallas se detuvieron mientras la luz cubría todo el lugar a kilómetros de distancia, incluso debajo de Abissm se sacudió causando un derrumbe

-Grrrrr…esa luz me ciega dice Him tapándose con sus pinzas

-(Rato…..Anita….buen trabajo) piensa Gulcasa

-(¿Utilizaron ese poder?...no debió quedarles más remedio) piensa Yggdra

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que todo volviera a calmarse, pero la paz duro muy poco ya que los principales ejércitos volvieron a combatir

Abajo

-Bzzzzz…¿alguien….puede…..oírme?...cambio….Bzzzzzz

-Fzzzzzz…z-

-Profesor….zzzaaza…¿me escucha?...fffmf

-Aquí estamos cambio responde el profesor

-Gracias…a ….dios…..¿están bien?...cambio

-Si….¿cual es la situación?...cambio

-No lo sabemos…..bzzz.z.. …z.z.d.s. ..z.z..zx..a.x.a.

-Casi no lo escucho, repita cambio

-VfGhgfgJHhn Bzzzzzzz-

-Perdimos contacto….¿como estamos? Pregunta el profesor

-Nuestra salida está cerrada, gracias a Poochi y Sarasdor seguimos de una pieza responde Twilight

-Nos costara trabajo salir de aquí dice Ulays

-Pero saldremos…dime Ken….¿como esta la caja? Pregunta Poochi mientras sostiene junto con el maestro Sarasdor el techo con su magia

-Intacto…pero esta cerrado responde Ken

-Tráelo aquí…sin duda solo se abrirá con magia….¿podrá solo maestro? Pregunta Poochi

-Por supuesto…no estoy tan débil para no hacerlo dice Sarasdor

-Veamos….si…es su marca….deberé de abrirlo con cuidado….normalmente siempre tenían alguna trampa si intentaban abrirla sin permiso dice Poochi

-Seria mejor esperar a salir de aquí antes de hacer eso dice Twilight

-No….no hay tiempo….esto renueva mi fe…sé que no está aquí por casualidad, lo se….ahora me concentrare, espero no haya más explosiones mientras abro esto dice Poochi mientras sus ojos se iluminan y un aura azul lo rodea a el y a la caja

Arriba

-Him….ahí estas, ¿qué demonios paso? pregunta Himeko

-Eso fue el orbe del big-bang, increíble que lo hayan tenido ellos, fue una suerte que no lo usaran contra mi…todo funciona de acuerdo a lo planeado dice Him

-Vamos perdiendo y tu solo estas aquí sentado sin hacer nada dice Himeko

-Estoy disfrutando el espectáculo, además nadie nos derrotara hoy dice Him

-Eso espero, ahora esas tres locas están destrozando el lugar y me están echando a perder la diversión se queja Himeko

-Solo se están divirtiendo igual que todos, descuida…aun sigues estando a la cabeza de todo y al final todo estará a nuestro favor je dice Him

Mientras tanto en la batalla de Yggdra y Brat

-Pero que magnifico nivel de destrucción fue eso, fue tan maravilloso como una decapitación pública dice Brat

-Eso fue el poder de uno de nuestros mas poderosos guerreros….debieron de hallarse en problemas para usarlo antes de tiempo dice Yggdra

- Bueno…de todas maneras fue en vano si lo usaron en contra de una de mis hermanas dice Brat

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo sabes eso? pregunta preocupada Yggdra

-Por qué lo se tontita responde Brat

-Ningún ser vivo, ni siquiera el dragón negro podría haber sobrevivido a eso dice Yggdra

-Bueno…si quieres ir a ver, tendrás que derrotarme primero….continuemos y terminemos rápido, no quiero que tui belleza sea manchada con mucha sangre *Te-hee* dice Brat apuntando con Longinus a Yggdra

-(Esto es imposible, debe estar mintiendo) piensa Yggdra mientras sostiene fuertemente su espada

No muy lejos

-Parece que acaba de ser aniquilada a la que ibas a ayudar, ahora es tu turno dice Gulcasa

-Je-je…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA se rie Brute

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? Pregunta Gulcasa

-No tengo tanta suerte para que ella sea sido derrotada, pero eso nos deja muy poco tiempo para jugar mas, tendré que eliminarte y reclamar tu cabeza….dice Brute mientras entierra su mano en el suelo y saca una gran hacha que al dejarla caer agrieta el suelo

-Bien…..entonces yo también peleare en serio dice Gulcasa tirando parte de su armadura

-Espero tu sangre sea del agrado de Oblivion, necesita ser alimentado dice Brute cargando la gran hacha entre sus hombros

-Y yo espero que esas sean tus ultimas palabras dice Gulcasa sosteniendo su hoz

Ambos se miran y esperan haber quien hace el primer movimiento, incluso sin que se muevan el suelo comienza a agrietarse debajo de ambos

Mientras

Una gran nube de polvo comienza a disiparse, mostrando a Rato muy cansada y con pocas fuerzas para sostenerse, enfrente de ella aparecía otra figura del cual su identidad aún no se revela

-Lo logramos Anita….la vencimos….ahora tenemos que darte atención dice Rato

-Me temo que eso no sucederá

-¿Qué?...¡IMPOSIBLE! grita Rato al observar con asombro que el polvo revela a Berserk sin ningún rasguño

-Me sorprendiste, ese poder tal ves si hubiera terminado conmigo y seria historia dice Berserk

-No es posible que sobrevivieras al recibir un ataque directo indica Rato

-Fue gracias a ella…..tuvo la amabilidad de servirme de escudo dice Berserk mientras arroja a Anita con su cola al suelo

-¡Anita!

-Lo…..lo-lo…..lamento…..fui una torpe dice con dificultad Anita

-Tuvo la amabilidad de indicarme que ese ataque no la dañaría en lo absoluto, así que fácilmente la pude someter con mi cola, y solo sufrí un poco de quemaduras….pero eso es todo dice Berserk poniendo su pie encima de Anita

-¡ARGGGGG!

-¡Déjala ahora! ordena Berserk

-No lo creo, ambas ya son piltrafas heridas y sin energía….ya no me son divertidas…..es por eso que…..¡DESAPARESCAN DE MI VISTA! Ordena Berserk

Como si fuera un balón, Berserk alza a Anita hacia arriba para darle una tremenda patada, el impulso la hace dirigirse hacia Rato que se la lleva consigo y se estrellan contra unas rocas enterrándose entre los escombros

-Esta cosa…..este orbe….es muy peligroso para mi y mi señor…debo deshacerme de ella dice Berserk y al momento de tomarla, la arroja con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cielo provocando que desaparezca para siempre

-Ahora…iré por otra presa más divertida dice Berserk

En la batalla de Brat e Yggdra las cosas se ponían más serias, ya que no solo tenía que evitar los ataques de su contrincante la sacerdotisa, sino también evitar congelarse ya que el ambiente bajaba cada vez más su temperatura. Los golpes que hacía con Longinus provocaba que soltara un aire frio tremendo que incluso congelaba las piedras a su alrededor

-¿Qué sucede?...¿tienes frio? Pregunta Brat

-(Si esto sigue así quedare congelada) piensa Yggdra

-¿Eh?...¿tengo que ir? Pregunta Brat

-¿Qué?

-Ah….ok, parece que no podrá seguir jugando contigo, así que terminare esto de inmediato dice Brat mientras comienza a ascender al cielo

-¿Y ahora que trama? Se pregunta Yggdra

-¡LA MUERTE ES UNA ARTISTA QUE NO PUEDE SER NEGADA!...¡DEATH ZERO! Entona Brat lanzando su lanza hacia el suelo, al momento de tocar el suelo todo a su alrededor se comienza a congelar rápidamente, Yggdra al ver esto comienza a correr pero es alcanzada y encerrada en un bloque de hielo

-Te dije que te verías bella….como yo, ahora por lo que me ordenaron dice Brat que se retira del lugar dejando a Yggdra atrapada, pero aún mantenía la espada aferrada a su mano

La batalla de Gulcasa y Brute se mantenía igual, ni uno de los dos hacia algún movimiento, hasta que el ruido de una gota que cae al suelo los hace reaccionar y se abalanzan a una velocidad sorprendente donde al momento de que la gota toca el suelo, traban armas ambos oponentes, el ruido de sus armas comienza a ser muy sonoro e irritante sin que cedan un solo centímetro, pero Brute aprovecha un pestañeo para propinarle un cabezo a Gulcasa y abre una abertura en su defensa

-Te tengo dice Brute

Con toda su fuerza alza como si nada la enorme hacha para darle en un costado, pero Gulcasa esquiva el ataque al momento en que logra dar un último impulso que lo coloca a centímetros del filo, ahora con Brute en desventaja cierra fuertemente su puño y la golpea en la cara mientras aun tenia su guante de placa, arroja a pocos metros a Brute que no se cae y solo la obligo a retroceder

-Tienes un cuerpo muy resistente dice Gulcasa mientras tira su guante que fue casi destruido por el impacto

-Pagaras por eso gusano dice Brute mientras se reincorpora

-Malgastas mi tiempo, te acabare ahora mismo para después ir por la cabeza del dragón negro dice Gulcasa

-Inténtalo…si puedes dice Brute sujetando a Oblivion con ambas manos y la levanta, entonces extiende sus alas y voltea a ver a Gulcasa con una sonrisa muy malévola

-¿Qué planeas hacer? pregunta Gulcasa

-¡SANGRE, MUERTE, DESTRUCCIÓN, ALIMENTAME CON TODO ESE SUFRIMIENTO!...¡BLOOD CHAOS! Entona Brute golpeando el suelo con Oblivion, una ráfaga purpura comienza a avanzar hacia Gulcasa, pero a pesar de esquivarlo este se regresa y empieza a perseguirlo sin darle descanso

-¡Es inútil, te seguirá y te desmembrara cuando te alcance! Indica Brute

Gulcasa sabe que sus esfuerzos son inútiles así que corre hacia Brute teniendo ese poder destructivo detrás de el

-¿Pretendes utilizarlo contra mi?...vaya iluso dice Brute

-AL tenerla al alcance salta por encima de ella, pero ve como ese poder ni siquiera pasa por Brute y sale de la tierra en forma vertical directo hacia el

-¡GAKKKKKKKK!-

-Eso es imposible dice Brute

Gulcasa utiliza su Hoz como escudo y resiste el tremendo poder que incluso partió en varios pedazos las nubes hasta que logra pararla por completo

-Grrrrrr

-Parece que te esta causando problemas hermana

-Berserk

-Me estaba divirtiendo mucho, pero nuestro señor me dijo que viniera….estarás contenta por eso

-Brat

-Descuida, nosotras nos haremos cargo de esto dice Berserk

-¡No necesito la ayuda de ninguna de los dos! Reclama Brute

-Entonces ya lo hubieras acabado antes de que llegáramos dice Brat

-No importa cuántas sean, siguen siendo basuras dice Gulcasa caminando hacia ellas

-Parece que no sabes con quien te estas enfrentando dice Berserk

-*Te-hee* si lo miras detenidamente también es bello como la otra dice Brat

-¿Qué?...¿que le hiciste a mi hermana? Pregunta enojado Gulcasa

-Nada fuera de lo normal, si te rindes ahora te pondré junto a ella, serán piezas muy valiosas sobre la belleza de la muerte dice Brat

-¡Olvídalo, lo destruiré parte por parte hasta que ya no quede nada de el! Dice Brute

-Con calma, hay suficiente para todas….y parece que esta muy enojado dice Berserk

-Mi hermana…..mi querida hermana dice Gulcasa tirando su casco revelando una enorme cabellera roja

-Pobre…parece que se enojo dice Brat

-Se mas amable, acaba de perder a su hermana y a sus dos guerreas….la próxima ves consigue mejores elementos si no estas dispuesto a perderlos dice Berserk

-Basta de charlas…¡TE ACABARE! Grita Brute dando un gran salto hacia Gulcasa y suelta un poderoso golpe con Oblivion

-CHANK-

-¿Pero que?

Gulcasa sin ningún esfuerzo detiene en el aire el golpe de Brute sin que lo pudiera mover, entonces con un solo movimiento lo arroja hacia arriba, ella abre sus alas y se para de nuevo junto a sus hermanas

-((La muerte, no será suficiente para ustedes…..las aniquilare aquí mismo y devorare sus almas)) dice Gulcasa cambiando su tono de voz

El cabello de Gulcasa empieza a moverse incontrolablemente y su cuerpo comienza a cambiar y aumenta de tamaño su cuerpo, al momento de levantar su cara muestra unos ojos cubiertos en llamas y les empieza a sonreír mientras un aura maligna cubre por completo su cuerpo

-Creo que se molestó contigo, ahora te matara dice divertidamente Berserk

-Esa aura, ese enojo…..oh…..me estremece dice Brat

-Por fin un verdadero reto…..vamos, demuéstrame que tienes sonríe Brute

-Veamos si sigues riendote de nosotras, las Dragonpunk Girls te acabaremos advierte Berserk

-((Hehehehehe-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)) se ríe Gulcasa mientras se acomoda su hoz en el hombro y empieza a caminar hacia ellas

Abajo

-Ya casi tenemos la salida lista…..¿como va lo otro? Dice Ulays

-No lo se, se mantiene en trance aún dice Ken

-Click-

-Listo….costo mucho abrirlo, pero espero sea algo bueno dice Poochi

-Deja veo…..¿que es esto? pregunta Twilight

-Es…es….el electro…..lo tenemos…..no puedo creerlo dice Poochi

-¿En que nos va a servir esto?...se ve que tiene muchos años sin usar dice el profesor mientras inspecciona el aparato

-Es la única salvación que tienen ellas ahora dice Poochi

Ahora queda solo una última batalla, donde se decidirá el curso de la historia además de su salvación o destrucción


	51. Chapter 51: Blood Royal

**Volvi...bueno...nunca me fui, trabajaba para mejorar mis historias en otras historias, logrando así mejorar mas...aunque tuve que hacer muchos sacrificios...espero les guste y...gracias por seguir leyendome aunque no haya escrito mas de este lado ^^**

Capítulo 51: Blood Royal

Campo de batalla

Gulcasa ha perdido la razón al recibir estas noticias de su hermana, ahora algo muy poderoso ha resurgido en su interior, pero las Dragonpunk Girls no se inmutan ante esto y solo lo esperan a que llegue hasta ellas con mucha calma

-Ok, es mi turno dice Berserk

-A un lado, aún no termina mi turno dice Brute

-Por favor, todas sabemos que perdiste dice Brat

-¡Cállate, sigue siendo mío! Reclama Brute

-((¿Qué sucede?, ¿ya van a pedir clemencia?)) pregunta Gulcasa

-Chsss…impaciente por morir según veo….de acuerdo dice Brute caminando para encontrarse con Gulcasa

-Bueno…supongo que es necesario que nuestra hermana aprenda a perder dice Berserk

-Hmmm…vine a divertirme, no a ver como pierde el rojo indica Brat

-((¿Solo una?...deben estar bromeando)) dice Gulcasa

-¡Y será lo suficiente para hacerte picadillo! Dice Brute

Brute alza a Oblivion y se arroja contra Gulcasa que no se mueve ni un centímetro, al momento de soltar el golpe Gulcasa lo detiene al usar su Hoz como escudo, Brute lanza una patada que impacta en el pecho de su enemigo y después conecta otro en la cara para rematar con un puñetazo muy fuerte en su rostro y se mantiene sostenida en el para hundir mas su puño pero…..

-((Je…..¿eso es todo?)) pregunta Gulcasa haciendo retroceder el puño de Brute solo con su cara

Gulcasa sostiene de los brazos a Brute y la azota en el suelo repetidas veces para después levantarla de una patada y la arroja hasta donde están sus hermanas de un puñetazo en la cara, Berserk y Brat se quedan serias observando a Gulcasa que no tiene indicios de haber sido lastimado

-¡ESE DESGRACIADO! Grita Brute levantándose con furia

-Tranquila, enojarte no te servirá de nada dice Berserk

-¡NO ME IMPORTA, PAGARA LO QUE ME HIZO! Grita Brute acomodándose el tabique de la nariz

-Por una ves en tu corta vida ¿quisieras callarte? Pregunta Brat

-Grrr…..ok dice Brute

-Bueno…individualmente no podremos hacerla nada…fue bueno que fueras a comprobar su fuerza primero hermana dice Berserk

-Cierra la boca dice Brute

-¿Qué sugieres Berserk? Pregunta Brat

-Tendremos que combatirlo juntas…¿de acuerdo? Pregunta Berserk

-Ya que….no me agrada de todas maneras….dice Brute

-Supongo que esto es lo que llaman, hacer cosas en familia "tehe" dice Brat

-((Tres o un millón, eso no cambia nada…..¡SERAN CONSUMIDAS POR LAS FLAMAS!)) grita Gulcasa mientras las tres se lanzan contra el

Mientras….

-Aquí esta…sssseñor

-Bien, entonces preparen todo sssss para moverla…el maestro Him quiere esa espada

Un grupo de lagartos avanza entre el silencioso campo de batalla que se había llevado a cabo donde Yggdra se encontraba encerrada en un gran bloque de hielo

-¡Apurense sssss si nos quedamos mas tiempo sssss quedaremos atrapados en invernación!

-¡No permitiremos que viles criaturas como ustedes se lleven a la princesa!

-¿Pero sss quién?

De entre los escombros llegan dos Valkyries, protectoras de la sacerdotisa, que habían estado combatiendo en el camino antes de que la mayoría de las demás fueran acabadas por Brat, ambas guerreras se enfrentan al grupo de lagartos con sus espadas y maestría en esgrima, los lagartos no son rivales para ellas y caen rápidamente sin ningún esfuerzo

-¡Retirada sssss!

-¡No dejaremos que seres como ustedes vivan en este mundo!

""¡OH VALKYRIE DE LA REBELION, EN LOS MOMENTOS DE DESESPERACIÓN BRINDAMOS LA VICTORIA!...¡REVOLUCIÓN!"" entonan ambas Valkyries

Ambas lanzan sus espadas al aire para saltar y ejecutar el poderoso golpe que desvanece a los lagartos en un pardeado así como también destruir el bloque de hielo que mantenía atrapada a Yggdra

-*cof*cof*

-¿Se encuentra bien?...por favor respire con calma dice una de las Valkyries

-Aegina…..esta es nuestra oportunidad…..dice una de las Valkyries

-Luciana….ahora no responde Aegina

-Pero ¿cuando tendremos otra oportunidad como esta?...no es nuestra culpa haber nacido como somos, y no como ella dice Luciana

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo?...no importa si la matas ahora y tomas su lugar…..solo ella tiene el don dice Aegina

-Pero hermana….incluso ocultamos nuestra identidad a causa de ella….si no lo hacemos seguiremos siendo unas bastardas dice Luciana

-Lo se….sería tan sencillo cortarle la garganta ahora, y nadie sospecharía de esto….dice Aegina

-¿Qué esperamos entonces?...hagámoslo juntas….dice Luciana

Ambas Valkyries toman la daga entre sus manos y se disponen a terminar con su vida, esto a causa de un problema real que muy pocos conocen, ya que Gulcasa no es hermano sanguíneo de Yggdra, su padre conquisto un reino y para evitar la conquista se llegó a un acuerdo de un casamiento, pero en vez de una nacieron tres hermosas niñas de dos diferentes madres, una era la reina y la otra era tan solo la concubina, pero como no podía saberse sobre este "desliz", se ordeno ejecutar a las otras dos gemelas lo que causo que desaparecieran, su propósito en su vida siempre a sido vengarse por este desafortunado evento, ocultaron cualquier rastro de su nacimiento e identidad, incluso su rostro ya que se parecían demasiado a Yggdra…..

-Vamos es sencillo, no podemos retractarnos ahora dice Luciana

-Lo se….pero….mis manos….no se mueven….responde Aegina

-Tranquilas…..hermanas….si les cuesta tanto trabajo…..dejen, les ayudo dice Yggdra juntando sus manos junto a las de ellas

-¿Sabes que vamos a hacer cierto?...pregunta Aegina

-No me agradaría más que nada al momento de perder mi vida, que fuera por alguien que aprecio mucho dice Yggdra

-Solo tratas de confundirnos, solo intentas salvar tu vida dice Luciana cubierta en lagrimas

-Desde en el momento que se unieron a las Valkyries, sabía quiénes eran….sabía que les había hecho…y sabía que se disponían a hacer, aun sabiendo eso las quería tener a mi lado más que a nadie….al igual que Gulcasa me sentía feliz al estar siempre a su lado dice Yggdra

-No puedo…..no puedo hacerlo….cuando hicimos el juramento de protegerte, bebí toda el agua de un desagüe para quitarme esas palabras de mi boca dice Aegina

-Y yo tome toda clase de brebajes que me quitaran ese mal sabor de boca….¿y todo para qué? pregunta Luciana

-Descuiden hermanas…..sin importar si perdemos la vida aquí….ustedes seguirán siendo parte de mi familia….siempre lo serán dice Yggdra quitándoles los cascos, parecían un espejo tras otro al lucir idénticas a ella

-¿Y ahora que hacemos…..princesa? pregunta Aegina

-Gulcasa está en peligro al usar un poder que nos costaría la vida a todos…iré a ayudarlo y detenerlo dice Yggdra

-Entonces déjanos acompañarte dice Luciana

-Tengo otra tarea para ustedes, junten a todos los que puedan y retírense ordena Yggdra

-¡Retirarnos!...pero la batalla aun no termina dice Luciana

-Termino en el momento que nos dejamos manipular para esta masacre sin sentido….solo fuimos utilizados para el beneficio del dragón negro, es por eso que tenemos que retirarnos, de esa manera salvaremos a todos los que podamos y nos retiraremos a casa dice Yggdra

-Entiendo princesa…..¿pero que harán ustedes?...¿vendrán con nosotros? Pregunta Aegina

-Nada más en el mundo me agradaría hacer eso, pero dudo mucho que Gulcasa y yo salgamos vivos de esto….es por eso que si no sobrevivimos prométanme que se aseguraran de que todos lleguen a casa y le expliquen a mi padre lo sucedido dice Yggdra

-No podemos dejarlos a ambos aquí mientras nosotros huimos cobardemente dice Luciana

-Entiendo….te lo prometo responde Aegina

-Aegina….dice Luciana

-Pero no te lo prometo como la Valkyrire que soy…si no como las hermanas que somos….regresa con nosotras si se pone mal el asunto dice Aegina

-Tratare….ahora nos vemos….y que el dios dragón nos proteja a todas dice Yggdra mientras marcha al sitio del combate

-Primero quería asesinarla cada vez que la veía…y ahora quiero protegerla a toda costa….esto no es justo dice Luciana

-Nada en nuestra vida es justa Luciana…..ahora andando, juntemos a todos los que podamos y nos retiraremos de aquí rápidamente ordena Aegina colocándose su casco nuevamente

-HEHEHEHEHEHE….

-¿Quién esta ahí? pregunta Luciana

-Pero miran que encontré…..unas hermosas chicas….¿ustedes creen muchachos que quieran salir conmigo? Pregunta el infame Ace

-¿Por qué siempre ssss tienes que mirar otras chicas? Pregunta algo enojada Ivy

-Yo quiero que una de ellas sea mi novia…dice Big Boy

-No son tan bellas como yo dice Weevil

-Ppfpfpfpfppf dice Lunk

-Tienes razón, venimos a robar dragones y nos hallamos una presa mejor….dice Ace

-Si intentan detenernos, será mejor que se hagan a un lado si aprecian su vida dice Aegina

-Es una oferta tentadora, pero creo que mis amigos y yo queremos divertirnos un poco dice Ace

-Entonces será mejor que desenfundes tu arma y defiendas tu patética vida dice Luciana

-Eso es de barbaros, yo prefiero hacer la paz en ves de la guerra….por eso siempre cuento con quien si puede hacerlo…¿no cerberos? Pregunta Ace mientras un cerbero negro sale de atrás de ellos

El perro de tres cabezas salta hasta donde están las Valkyries y del suelo empiezan a surgir mas de ellos quedando en desventaja por ser mas

-¡No demuestres miedo y piedad a los enemigos de la princesa! Dice Aegina

-¡Todos aquellos que levanten su espada contra la princesa deben de morir! Dice Luciana

Los cerberos no temen a las dos Valkyries por lo que se lanzan contra ellas al mismo tiempo, pero después el cielo se obscurece y un gran rayo cae golpeando a la mayoría de ellos

"¡AQUEL QUE GOLPEA COMO EL TRUENO, DEJA QUE EL RAYO SURJA DE ENTRE TUS DEDOS!...¡THUNDERBOLT!"

-¡Ppfpfpfpfppfpfpp! Dice Lunk

-¡Cruz! dice Aegina

-¡Así es y no soy el único! Dice un chico rubio de ojos verdes portando un gran arco

-¡OH CENTAURO DE ACERO QUE CRUZAS EL CAMPO DE BATALLA, TU LANZA ATRAVIESA TANTO EL METAL COMO LA CARNE!...¡CHARIOT!

-¿Otro? Pregunta Ace

De entre los escombros sale un caballero con armadura negra que con su gran lanza atraviesa a todos los cerberos restantes sin darles oportunidad de reaccionar

-Leon….dice Luciana

-jejeje….¿me extrañaron? Pregunta Leon

-Supongo que esos fueron todos los enemigos dice Cruz

-Grrrrr…bueno a trabajar, dejemos que estos locos sigan peleando ordena Ace retirándose a toda velocidad con su grupo

-¡Alto ustedes! ordena Luciana

-Dejalos Luciana…..tenemos mejores cosas que hacer….Cruz y Leon, reunan a todas las tropas, nos marchamos de este lugar ordena Aegina

-EL que seas una Valkyrie no te da derecho de ordenarme….dice Leon

-Entonces veamos si mi espada puede persuadirte mejor dice Aegina

-Ese tipo de conversación me agrada….pero esta bien, aunque puede que tarde un poco mientras termino con cuanto monstruo o enemigo me encuentre…hehehehe se ríe Leon cabalgando por donde vino

-Tiene razón estamos siendo atacados por dos flancos, sacar a los nuestros no será sencillo dice Cruz

-Entonces moriremos en el intento, pero se cumplirá la orden de la princesa dice Aegina mientras se retira del lugar junto con Luciana

-Entonces que se haga la voluntad del dios dragón dice Cruz

Abajo…..

-¿Listo? Pregunta Sarasdor

-Listo responde Poochi

Ambos juntan una gran cantidad de energía y hacen una explosión que los libera de los escombros

-Dame la mano Ken dice Twilight

-Si….gracias responde Ken

-¿Ahora cual es el plan? pregunta Ulays

-Primero necesito que se alejen todo lo que puedan y después me dirijire hacia donde están ellas y utilizare el electro dice Poochi

-No dejare que hagas esto solo…no esta vez dice Ken

-El tiene razón, si son tan malas como piensas, requerirás toda nuestra fuerza dice Twilight

-Entiendo….pero deben de saber una cosa, no se detendrán y no tendrán compasión por ninguno de ustedes…ni siquiera de mi dice Poochi mientras el cielo comienza a tornarse de un tono rojizo indicando que algo muy grande está ocurriendo en el lugar


	52. Chapter 52: Cataclism

**Ya se me habia olvidado cuanto tiempo toma hacer un capitulo de estos XD, espero les guste**

Capitulo 52: Cataclism

El Campo de batalla de la fortaleza Abissm se habia transformado en una carniceria, los esbirros de Him reclamaba cuanta victima tenia a su alcance logrando una terrible confunción, los subditos muy cercanos a la princesa solo observaban esto sin hacer nada mientras perdian a aquellos fieles a sus reyes, Ace robaba a cuanto dragón fuera abandonado o estuviera solo, mientras Fuzzy se divertia pisoteando a los enemigos, afortunadamente para las fuerzas de Red Dragon se comenzaban a retirar gracias a los esfuerzos de Luciana, Aegina, Cruz y Leon, ademas de los heroes de la faccion que seguian de pie, mientras los defensores seguian sin saber que sucedia reinando el caos en sus filas

-Pffff...esto ya me aburrio, no hay con quien mas conbatir, es como si solo quedaramos nosotros aqui dice Himeko

De repente llegan dos Quimeras obscuras y se inclinan ante ella, la princesa ve en sus ojos lo que realmente estaba pasando

-¿Que?...¡LLEVENME CON HIM DE INMEDIATO! Grita Himeko subiendose en las quimera

Mientras las dragonpunk seguian enfrentandose a Gulcasa, esta ves como equipo sacando una ligera ventaja, atacandolo desde varios puntos diferentes, por aire y por tierra simultaneamente, Brat lo mantenia a raya por segundos al congelarlo con su aliento helado mientras Berserk lo atacaba desde el aire haciendo picadas suicidas para que Brute tuviera campo libre y diera un tremendo golpe en su costado con su hacha que lo arroja varios metros, suficiente para partir una roca, pero Gulcasa se levantaba como si nada y continuaba combatiendo

-¿De que esta hecho este sujeto? Pregunta Brute

-Su piel es como la nuestra responde Berserk

-¿Es un dragón? Pregunta Brat

-No...pero casi, si no lo derrotamos rapido perderemos frente a el y a Him no le gustara eso dice Berserk

-((¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que sus intentos son en vano?)) pregunta Gulcasa

-Demostraste ser un modelo resistente, pero aun estas muy lejos de ganar...hagamos un especial para el dice Berserk

-Ok...se lo ha ganado dice Brat

-Esta vez te partire la cabeza dice Brute

-((Solo atrasan lo inevitable)) dice Gulcasa

Esta vez, Berserk es la que se lanza primero dando un estoque con sus espadas, pero es detenida por Gulcasa que la toma por el brazo y la azota contra el piso para dar despues un pisoton que la hunde en la tierra, Brat y Brute se lanzan contra el intercambiando golpes con sus armas, pero Gulcasa jamas se dio cuenta de la treta hasta que ya era tarde, Brute y Brat lo dejan sin defensa dejandolo a merced de Berserk que sale del suelo y lo sostiene por la espalda sujetandolo con sus piernas, brazo y cola

-¡Hahahaha...hasta un niño habira descubierto esto, tu piel sera muy dura...veamos si los ojos tambien lo son! Dice Berserk apuntando su espada colmillo directo a su ojo

-¡ALEJATE DE EL!

De la nada surge Yggdra que golpea la nuca de Berserk para que soltara a Gulcasa, el aprovecha ese momento para tomarla de la pierna y arrojarla contra las demas haciendolas retroceder

-((Yggdra)) dice Gulcasa

-Hermano...¿te encuentras bien? Pregunta Yggdra

-((La ira...es demasiada)) dice Gulcasa

-Lo se...tenemos poco tiempo para detener a ese demonio que te trata de dominar dice Yggdra

-((Pero...la pelea)) dice Gulcasa

-Se que no nos dejaran hacer el ritual del sello, así que tendremos que derrotarlas antes dice Yggdra sosteniendo la espada

-¡NO HABIAS DICHO QUE LA HABIAS DERROTADO! Grita furiosa Brute

-Esa pequeña perra, mas le vale haberse quedado en donde la deje, no me deja otra opción que arrancarle el rostro dice muy friamente Brat

-Tambien ya me harte de tanta interrupción, te hare pagar lo que me hiciste dice Berserk

-Vengan entonces, que sus almas queden liberadas al caer por la espada divina Red Dragon dice Yggdra haciendo resplandecer su arma que la empieza a cubrir a ella tambien esa energia

-((¡SUS CUERPOS QUEDARAN DESTRUIDAS!)) grita Gulcasa mientras alrededor de ambos, la tierra comienza a agrietarse

A pocos metros

-¡Por aqui!...siento varias auras poderosas dice Poochi

-Miren el cielo, si antes era raro...ahora lo es mas dice Twilight

-Es como si la dimensión se estuviera destruyendo a si misma dice Sarasdor

-Creo que deberian de ver esto dice Ken

-¿Son ellas? Pregunta el profesor

-Si y no...parecen ellas, pero detecto maldan a su alrededor dice Ulays

-¿Quienes son los otros dos? Pregunta Twilight

-Deben de ser de la fuerza invasora dice Sarasdor

-Debemos de apoyarlas dice Ken

-No...no te dejes engañar Ken...debemos de esperar dice Poochi

-¿Por que?...si siempre las hemos defendido, ahora por que tenemos que mirar solamente se queja Ken

-Por que no son ellas, entiendelo...en estos momentos estan teniendo un combate muy igualado, debemos de esperar el momento para regresarlas a la normalidad con el electro, esten atentos...debo de reunir energia suficiente para activarlo, solo tendre una oportunidad para hacerlo...cuando tengan la guardia baja, lo activare dice Poochi

Las dragonpunk girls activan sus poderes, logrando expandir membranas ocultas en ellas para bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo por el aumento de poder, mientras Gulcasa e Yggdra aumenta su energia magica a un nivel que solo un dios se le compararia, el choque de ambos es atroz, ambas partes se lanzan al combate destruyendo todo a su paso, Yggdra detiene el feroz ataque de Brute con su espada para darle un tremendo puñetazo en la cara, pero Brat la toma con su cola por la cintura y la arroja al aire donde la espera Berserk recibiendola con una patada para arrojarla hacia abajo, pero Gulcasa aparece detras de ella y la vuelve a arrojar hacia arriba mientras hunde bajo tierra a Brat, Yggdra comienza a intercambiar golpes con su espada y rompe el brazo de Berzerk con el mango de la espada para despues tomarla de los cabellos llevandosela con ella para hundirla en el piso, pero Brute aparece y la embiste dandole tiempo a Berserk de recuperarse y acomodarse el brazo en su lugar. Brat sale hundiendole su lanza en el estomago pero no sufre daño alguno por la piel dura que tiene y la aparta de una cachetada en la cara donde Berserk aprovecha la ocación para darle un rodillaso pero Yggdra arroja a Brute hacia ella para despues intentar terminarlas a ambas con su espada, pero la oportuna intervención de Brat al alejarla hace que Berserk arroje a Brute a un lado para continuar, Brute se molesta por servirles de ladrillo por lo que al momento de estar los cuatro juntos los embiste contra las rocas

-¡IDIOTA! Grita Berserk

-¿DE QUE PARTE ESTAS? Pregunta Brat

-¡SE LO MERECEN! Reclama Brute

-((LA PELEA ES CONTRA NOSOTROS)) grita Gulcasa él cual su cara se a escamado y toma por el rostro a Berserk y Brat para arrastrarlas por el suelo

-¡Controlate Gulcasa, ya casi terminamos! Ordena Yggdra mientras vuelve a trabar armas contra Brute

-¡TE VOY A DESPELLEJAR! Advierte Brute

-¡Intentalo malvada! Desafia Yggdra

Pero ella no contaba con que haria trampa al intentar quemar su rostro, lo unico que logra quemar es su camisa por lo que lo tira ya hecha cenizas para pelear solo con su top, Brat y Berserk clavan sus pies al suelo para detener el avance de Gulcasa con ellas para despues enroscar sus colas en la cintura de él y presionar fuertemente cortandole el aire y aventarlo hacia atras de una patada de ambas bien puesta en la cara, pero otra ves fueron embestidas por Yggdra que fue arrojada por Brute, ella no desaprovecha esta oportunidad para azotar a Berserk en el suelo y tomarla de la cola a Brat para lanzarsela a Brute que la recibe de un golpe para quitarla de su camino hacia su oponente

-Esto...es ridiculo...estamos quedando en ridiculo se queja Berserk al levantarse

-Nadie daña mi hermosa cara...¡NADIE! Grita Brat Lanzandose con todo hacia Gulcasa

Brat logra sostener a Gulcasa del cuello para apretar fuertemente, Yggdra intenta ayudar a Gulcasa pero Brute le impide el paso al intentar decapitarla pero detiene el ataque con su espada

-GKKKKK¡

-¡VAMOS, DAME ESE LINDO CRUJIDO! Grita fuera de si Brat

-((¡JA...MASSSSSS!)) Grita Gulcasa al enroscar una cola de dragón en el cuello de Brat

Al hacer esto empieza a presionar fuertemente logrando evitar que siga presionando, para cambiar el papel, un crujido de huesos empieza a sonar, Berserk logra golpearlo fuertemente en la cara pero Gulcasa ni se mueve esta vez y voltea hacia ella para arrojarle fuego de su boca, logra darle por completo en la cara y arrojarle a Brat para patearlas juntas y aventarlas

-¡GULCASA! Grita Yggdra

-((¿Que...me...pasa?)) Pregunta Gulcasa al estarse volviendo mas reptil que un humano

-Je...un dragón...ese sujeto se esta volviendo un dragón...dice Brute deteniendose

-Eso parece dice Berserk sacudiendose la cara y regenerando su piel

-Pero es muy diferente a nosotras dice Brat acomodandose el cuello

-La transformación se esta acelerando...debo de detener el proceso dice Yggdra

-((No...puedo...controlarme)) dice Gulcasa al comenar a sacar garras en las manos

-Descuida, sellare de nuevo ese demonio y todo estara bien dice Yggdra

-¡Oye!...esta pelea no a terminado dice Berserk

-Por favor entiendan, si este demonio sale y posesiona su cuerpo, no habra poder que le detenga dice Yggdra

-Oh...¿que les parece hermanas?...eso suena grave dice Berserk con ironia

-Deberiamos de correr de aqui dice Brat muy dramaticamente

-Nadie es mas fuerte que yo...así que no te creo dice Brute

-Este demonio es Sulfor, el dragón demonio...el dios dragón lo encerro por ser un alma malvada que destruia a los humanos y cualquier criatura viviente, la familia real siempre a tenido un control delicado a los varones que nacen bajo su marca...es por eso que tengo que detener esto y sellarlo dice Yggdra

-((Yggdra...alejate de mi...ya es tarde)) dice Gulcasa al estar perdiendo su forma humana ya que hasta alas le empezarón a crecer

-No...no te abandonare...se que aun queda tiempo dice Yggdra

-Creo que tu estupido hermano tiene razón, así que seremos buenas samaritanas y te aliviaremos de tu dolor y preocupación...¡AL VOLARLAS DE ESTE MUNDO! Grita Berserk al comenzar subir al cielo junto con sus hermanas

-¿Que intentan hacer? Pregunta Yggdra

-Algo que llamamos una gran explosión cósmica...hehehehe se rie Brute

Las tres dragonpunk comienzan a brillar y el cielo se vuelve negro y un gran agujero negro se comienza a crear

-((Mal...di...ción...))dice Gulcasa

-¡Aguarden, si lanzan ese tipo de energía destruiran este reino! Advierte Yggdra

-((No te escuchan...alejate, yo me hare cargo, no importa que pierda mi humanidad...se que las podre detener)) dice Gulcasa al estar ya casi terminado su transformación

-No...si desaparecemos sera juntos...como hermanos dice Yggdra sosteniendo su espada

Mientras

-¡HIM! Grita Himeko

-¿Eh?...¿que sucede mi reina? Pregunta Him

-¿Que significa esto?...el enemigo se esat retirando y tus estupidas criaturas estan acabando con mis fuerzas en ves de acabar con todos se queja Himeko

-Hmmm...¿y eso es malo? Pregunta Him

-Chsss...de que sirve que mates a aquellos que se atreverian a levantarse en mi contra si no acabo primero con aquellos que me acaban de desafiar dice Himeko

-Bueno...no me importa, me interesa lo que pasa en estos momentos dice Him

-¿Que?...¿como te atreves...?, ¿que es esa cosa? Pregunta Himeko

-Eso mi querida reina, es una poder que podria destruir este reino por completo dice Him

-¿Y por que lo dices tan tranquilamente? Pregunta Himeko

-Por que me satisface, nada sobrevivira en este lugar excepto nostros dice Him

-Eso no es suficiente, ¿no crees que algo lo podria detener? Pregunta Himeko

-Bueno...si...¿pero que quieres hacer entonces? pregunta Him

-Quiero tener un reino el cual no sea un crater humeante...es por eso que tengo una mejor idea dice Himeko

-Te escucho dice Him

Mientras

-¿Esa cosa...nos va...nos va a destruir? Pregunta Twilight

-Eso me temo dice Ulays

-Hay demasiado poder en eso, si cae aqui nos borrara de la faz de este mundo dice Sarasdor

-¿Que vamos a hacer? Pregunta Ken

-No hay tiempo de evacuar aun cuando logremos llegar a las naves dice el profesor

-Descuiden, esto aun no termina dice Poochi

Abajo

-Solo tenemos una oportunidad de evitar que destruyan este lugar...¿estas listo hermano? Pregunta Yggdra

-((Si)) responde Gulcasa

Yggdra y Gulcasa toman la espada Red Dragon en sus manos y comienzan a elevar su poder al igual que las dragonpunk girls, centrando todo en la espada que comienza a brillar muy fuertemente

-¡NO HAY PIEDAD A LA MUERTE, NADA SE SALVARA DE ESTE MUNDO! Gritan las tres al salir una gran roca de enmedio de las nubes, ¡METEOR SWARM!

-¡DIVINO DRAGON AMADO POR TUS SEGUIDORES DE CANTER, TRAE LA LUZ A LA OSCURIDAD Y EL CAOS!, ¡CRUSADE!

-((¡OH ANTIGUO WYRM, ENVUELTO EN UN AURA DE FUEGO, TUS FLAMAS ARDEN COMO LAS LLAMAS DEL INVIERNO!))...((¡GENOCIDE!))

Mientras las dragonpunks arrojan el meteorito en contra de sus oponentes, Yggdra y Gulcasa alzan la espada juntos y centran todo en la punta, cuando el meteorito comienza a destruir el lugar desvaneciendolo, los dos sueltan un poderoso golpe que impacta en el meteorito y una gran explosión ocurre en el lugar como si una gran bomba hubiera caido creando un vacio que empieza a absorber todo a su alrededor para despues arrojarlo a grandes velocidades con el viento, una luz cegadora impidio la vista por varios minutos antes de calmarse y un gran silencio en el lugar ocurre...las dragonpunk salen de sus alas al cubrirse con ellas y observan que el lugar no fue destruido como ellas esperaban

-Caray...parece que detuvierón mi obra de arte dice Brat

-Dudo mucho que hayan sobrevivido a eso dice Brute

-Bajemos a comprobar, no quiero dejar nada al azar dice Berserk

Mientras en las fuerzas principales de los tres reinos

-¿Que fue eso?

-Crei que ibamos a morir

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?, no hay nadie que nos guie

-¡CUIDADO, UNA DE ESAS BESTIAS!

Una gran manticora se acerca al grupo de soldados y comienza a rugir ademas de hacer retumbar el suelo, pero una espada se encaja en la cabeza terminandolo para desvanecerse en una nube de polvos negros

-¿Prin-princesa?

-¿Es que acaso somos cobardes? Pregunta Himeko

-¿Eh?

-¡SOMOS EL MAS FUERTE EJERCITO QUE HAY EN ESTE MUNDO, EL ENEMIGO SE ESTA RETIRANDO POR NUESTRO INMENSO PODER, ARRIBA TODOS USTEDES, SIGANME A LA VICTORIA! Grita Himeko elevando la moral de este ejercito que la sigue sin cuestionar, magos, guerreros, jinetes grifos, jinetes de dragón, cazadores y las restantes arpias se unen bajo el liderazgo de princesa

-Excelente mi reina, guia a los corderos a mi...cuando la amenaza sea neutralizada, podremos tomar todo sin ningun problema dice Him

En el sitio del impacto

-¿Estan bien? Pregunta Sarasdor manteniendo aún una barrera magica que los cubrio de la explosión

-Si...seguimos enteros responde Ken

-¿Que les sucedio a los que estaban enmedio? Pregunta Twilight

-No lo se, el humo aun no se disipa bien dice Ulays

-Este tremendo poder, supera todo lo que hayamos visto en nuestras vidas dice el profesor

-Peor aun no acaba esto, ellas tambien estan convida señala Poochi

-¿Eso es bueno o malo? Pregunta Twilight

-No lo se responde Poochi

Las tres dragonpunks al momento de tocar el suelo, baten sus alas para disipar el humo y mostrar la inmensidad del daño que habia ocurrido, mostrando un gran agujero que deberia de abarcar kilometros pero solo fueron metros

-No veo ningún cadaver, los vencimos por completo dice Brute

-No celebres aún, estan ahi señala Berserk

-¿Sus cadaveres estan aqui?, debieron evaporarse...dice Brute algo molesta

-No importa estan muertos dice Brat

-No...siguen respirando dice Berserk al notar que aun respiraban al acercarse a ellos

-Miralo, se detuvo su transformación...que patetico dice bruto al levantar de los cabellos a Gulcasa

De repente Yggdra comienza a toser y escupe sangre que cae en la mejilla de Berserk, ell se lo quita y la examina cuidadosamente

-¿Que? Pregunta Brat

-Debo de reconocer que dio buena pelea, a pesar de estar gravemente enferma dice Berserk

-¿Y eso que? Pregunta Brute

-Nada...solo terminemos el trabajo dice Berserk

-Esa idea me gusta dice Brute sacando Oblivion y preparandolo para decapitarlos

-No podemos dejar que ellas hagan eso dice Twilight

-Distraiganlas dice Poochi

-¿Que? Pregunta Ken

-Esta es la oportunidad que tenemos, cuando ellas empiecen a atacar, estaran con la guardia baja y entonces aprovechare para detenerlas dice Poochi

-No sera sencillo dice Ulays

-Pero lo intentaremos sice Twilight

-¿Estas de acuerdo Ken? Pregunta Poochi

-Hare lo que pueda, no quiero que ellas se cubran con mas sangre dice Ken

-Te ayudare a llegar lo mas cercano a ellas dice el profesor

-Gracias, entonces hagamoslo dice Poochi

Red Dragon a sido vencido pero la amenaza no a terminado, ¿podran hacerlas regresar o todo terminara aqui?

Continuara en: Return


End file.
